Le pire est derrière vous, Potter
by mollyssonne
Summary: UA - Suite de "Passion coupable". Harry vit maintenant à Londres où il mène sa carrière musicale. Rogue va s'installer à son tour dans la capitale... Quelques mois plus tard, lord Voldemort sort de prison...HP/SR, HP/LV
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer****: **Rien à moi, tout à JKR.

**Genre****: **Univers alternatif. Dans cette histoire, Harry Potter et les Weasley sont des musiciens, Severus Rogue est membre de l'église anglicane. L'action se déroule au 18ème siècle (dans les années 1770).

**Rating: **M. Ce rating se justifiera plus loin.

**NDA: ****Bonjour à tous! Voici donc la suite de "Passion coupable". Vous étiez nombreux à paraître intéressés (un grand merci à tous les reviewers), alors, je vous ai pris au mot (et puis j'avoue que je n'avais pas trop besoin qu'on me pousse, j'en mourais d'envie). J'espère que vous ne serez pas trop déçus. **

**Je précise que cette histoire est un ****slash**** (non, vous ne rêvez pas !). J'invite donc ceux qui n'aiment pas ça à quitter cette page.**

**Ce premier chapitre est là pour replacer l'action dans son contexte. Ceux qui ont lu "Passion coupable" risquent de s'impatienter. Ne m'en voulez pas si je radote, hum...**

**Les réponses aux reviews des non-inscrits pour le dernier chapitre de "Passion coupable" se trouvent en bas de page, comme d'habitude.**

**0o0o0o0**

**CHAPITRE UN**

**-**Vous avez passé une bonne journée, mon révérend?

-Excellente, grogna Severus en accrochant sa cape et son chapeau au porte-manteau. Et vous, Mary?

-Moi aussi, je vous remercie... Vous arrivez bien tard, ce soir. Le dîner est déjà prêt.

-Très bien. Je mangerai avec plaisir.

-Vous pouvez passer à table... A propos, êtes-vous au courant des dernières nouvelles, mon révérend?

-Que se passe-t-il encore?, soupira le pasteur en se dirigeant vers la salle à manger. Je suis fatigué, Mary... ne m'assommez pas avec tous les ragots du voisinage.

**-**Oh, je ne veux pas vous importuner, se récria la servante, légèrement mortifiée...Mais je pensais que cela pourrait vous intéresser...Cela concerne votre ami Remus Lupin et... le jeune Harry Potter.

Severus tressaillit. Il jeta un coup d'oeil rapide en direction de la vieille femme. Rêvait-il, ou Mary le regardait-elle un peu trop fixement? Il dissimula son émotion derrière une expression renfrognée.

-Oui....eh bien ...? Je vous écoute.

La servante prit un air triomphant.

**-**Il paraît qu'ils sont arrivés tous deux par la voiture de poste, il y a une heure environ... C'est Willy qui me l'a annoncé. J'ai pensé que vous seriez heureux de l'apprendre.

-Merci, Mary..., bougonna le pasteur en se laissant tomber sur sa chaise. C'est une bonne nouvelle.

Satisfaite, Mary trottina jusqu'à la cuisine et revint chargée d'une soupière qu'elle posa sur la table, avant de s'éloigner respectueusement de quelques pas. Severus se servit une louche et plongea sa cuiller dans son assiette.

Sa main tremblait imperceptiblement.

La vieille bonne restait debout près de lui. Attendait-elle qu'il lui parlât? Il eût préféré la voir quitter la pièce, mais il n'osa rien dire, craignant de l'alerter.

Il se mit à boire distraitement sa soupe, tandis que la vieille femme se lançait dans le récit détaillé de son programme de l'après-midi. A vrai dire, rien de bien palpitant. Elle avait retrouvé d'autres vieilles femmes du village, en compagnie desquelles elle avait courageusement reprisé des montagnes de vêtements usagés destinés aux nécessiteux.

De son côté, Severus laissait ses pensées dériver vers un sujet qui n'avait pas grand chose de commun avec les oeuvres charitables de ses paroissiennes.

...Harry Potter était donc rentré de son séjour à Londres...

Il y avait six semaines environ que le jeune musicien avait quitté Wardour, accompagné de son professeur de violon.

Durant leur absence, l'hiver s'était installé, froid, sombre et neigeux...

Comme chaque année, la période de Noël avait trouvé le pasteur intensément occupé, et le garçon lui était presque totalement sorti de l'esprit. Presque... car la nuit, dans la solitude de son lit, il autorisait son esprit à vagabonder librement, et l'image de l'adolescent aux yeux verts venait à nouveau le hanter...

Il n'essayait plus de la repousser, comme il l'avait fait autrefois, du temps où le garçon avait commencé à se transformer et où il avait senti que sa présence le troublait à l'excès.

Dans un éclair, il se souvint de ce jour d'été -déjà lointain- où son élève de quatorze ans, assis en chemise légère à ses côtés sur le banc de l'orgue, avait levé vers lui ses yeux extraordinaires. Les yeux de Lily Evans, sa mère... Le garçon attendait modestement les commentaires de son professeur à propos du morceau qu'il venait d'exécuter impeccablement. Or, un instant plus tôt, Severus s'était surpris, pendant que le garçon jouait, à observer autre chose que ses longs doigts souples s'activant sur le clavier. Son regard avait parcouru le corps fin et musclé, bien proportionné, qui s'était étrangement développé depuis quelques mois. Il s'était ensuite attardé sur le profil parfait, avant de glisser sur les cheveux noirs, épais et aussi désordonnés que l'avaient été ceux de son père en son temps...

Le pasteur avait dû se rendre à l'évidence. Ce jour qu'il avait cru banal était tout sauf ordinaire. En effet, Severus avait découvert son élève sous un nouvel éclairage, qui le faisait paraître différent, comme métamorphosé.

Et quand leurs regards s'étaient rencontrés, il avait réalisé avec stupeur que Harry Potter n'était plus un enfant... et qu'il était incroyablement beau.

Beau, et dangereusement séduisant.

Bien qu'il le connût depuis six ans au moins, Severus n'avait jamais remarqué à quel point le garçon ressemblait à sa mère. Et brusquement, cette ressemblance l'avait frappé comme un coup de poing en pleine figure...

Or, Severus avait passionnément aimé Lily, autrefois...

Il avait aussi détesté et jalousé James Potter, son collègue musicien qui avait su si aisément conquérir le coeur de celle qu'il chérissait depuis des années. Et s'il l'avait autant haï, c'était parce qu'il ne pouvait que constater avec désespoir combien le jeune homme était charmant, et qu'il comprenait parfaitement pourquoi Lily succombait à ses irrésistibles attraits.

Lily était belle et naïve, James à la fois fascinant et odieux...

Tous deux formaient un couple parfaitement assorti, désirable, et Severus ne pouvait que les admirer en pleurant de rage et de dépit... Dépit qui l'avait conduit à quitter le monde musical pour choisir une voie radicalement différente: la carrière ecclésiastique.

Et voilà que quelques années après, en considérant Harry, Severus voyait soudain, comme dans un rêve, la résurgence de la douce beauté de sa mère, doublée du charme ravageur de son père... Le pasteur avait noté depuis belle lurette les incroyables dons musicaux du garçon, hérités de ses parents. Il devait à présent reconnaître que Lily et James lui avaient également légué une grâce physique particulière et singulièrement troublante.

Le garçon était beaucoup trop attirant pour son bien, comme pour celui de ceux qu'il côtoyait. Et ses parents n'étaient plus là pour le mettre en garde et le protéger...

Ce jour là, une alarme s'était mise à sonner aux oreilles de l'homme d'église.

La tentation était forte d'accaparer plus encore l'affection du garçon, et de chercher à l'attirer à lui. Severus ne s'y était pas laissé prendre. Une peur panique de ne pas savoir maîtriser ses pulsions l'en avait empêché.

Il avait aussitôt pris les mesures nécessaires pour mettre de la distance entre le garçon et lui. Du jour au lendemain, il s'était montré froid, hautain, désagréable... Il avait brutalement annoncé à son élève qu'il cessait de lui donner des cours d'orgue. L'incrédulité, puis l'incompréhension qu'il avait lues dans les yeux verts lui avaient fendu le coeur, mais il avait tenu bon.

Bientôt, la déception de l'adolescent s'était muée en rancune, puis en haine franche. Atteint dans sa fierté, Harry l'avait pris en grippe, et lui avait largement fait payer ce comportement injuste, si bien que pour le pasteur, il était devenu presque facile de rudoyer et traiter avec mépris ce garçon qui, pourtant, ne méritait aucune des remarques cinglantes qu'il lui adressait chaque fois qu'il le croisait...

Les années étaient passées. Il était devenu notoire dans la petite ville de Wardour que le pasteur n'appréciait guère Harry Potter, et que ce dernier le lui rendait bien. Severus en était arrivé à oublier les qualités du jeune musicien, et même si son charme physique ne pouvait que s'imposer à son regard, il faisait tout pour ne pas le voir, niant l'évidence.

Et puis il y avait eu ces évènements récents qui avaient remis en cause tout le bel édifice que Severus s'était appliqué à construire pour les protéger, lui et le garçon.

Si le pasteur s'était interdit de trop approcher l'adolescent, d'autres ne s'embarrassaient visiblement pas des mêmes scrupules. Après la comtesse Malefoy, lord Voldemort avait jeté son dévolu sur le garçon... profitant de sa situation momentanée de hors-la-loi pour le séquestrer dans son domaine et abuser de lui. Ce que Severus avait confusément redouté s'était hélas produit...

Savoir son ancien élève en danger de mort, livré aux appétits malsains d'un aristocrate rusé et pervers, l'avait mis hors de lui. Ses belles résolutions avaient volé en éclats. Il s'était précipité au secours de Potter. Et s'il avait agi ainsi, c'était sans rien espérer en retour.

Il lui fallait sauver le fils de Lily et James, à n'importe quel prix.

Et il avait réussi. A force d'acharnement, il avait libéré l'adolescent des griffes de Lord Voldemort.

Malheureusement, il était arrivé trop tard pour empêcher l'aristocrate d'étendre sur Harry son influence néfaste. Mais il était parvenu à éviter le pire. Gravement blessé, autant physiquement que moralement, le garçon avait survécu, et Voldemort croupissait actuellement au fond d'une prison londonienne.

Severus espérait, sans trop y croire, que l'homme y finirait ses jours.

Habile et retors, l'aristocrate avait trouvé le moyen d'enchaîner sa victime par des liens certes invisibles, mais redoutablement puissants. Harry avait eu du mal à se remettre de la séparation. Démuni, Severus avait observé son désarroi, la manière dont il se battait contre ses propres démons. De même, le garçon en avait sans doute voulu au pasteur de l'avoir arraché aux bras du Lord, même s'il avait essayé de dissimuler ses sentiments. Ce n'est qu'au bout de quelques jours, après avoir appris de la bouche de Severus que le Lord était de surcroît le meurtrier de ses parents, qu'il avait fini par se rendre à la raison et accepter la situation.

Enfin, Severus lui avait remis la partition de son quatuor perdu. A cet instant, Severus avait lu une vraie gratitude dans son regard, et il avait senti que les barrières entre eux s'écroulaient. L'affection, la complicité tacite d'autrefois avaient repris leurs droits.

Pour se reconstruire après ses expériences désastreuses, le garçon avait besoin d'aide et de soutien moral. Severus était prêt à les lui apporter.

Un peu trop prêt, en réalité...

Le vicaire ne pouvait se voiler la face. Il éprouvait pour le jeune homme autre chose que de la compassion ou une affection innocente.

Avait-il commis une grave erreur en se rapprochant de Harry comme il l'avait fait? Pourtant, il ne regrettait pas d'être parti le sauver, et de l'avoir ramené vivant à Wardour. Et objectivement, on ne pouvait lui reprocher aucun de ses actes. Pas un instant il n'avait dévié du strict accomplissement de sa mission.

Là où il avait fauté, c'était en laissant complaisamment se réanimer son attirance pour le garçon, attirance qu'il s'était si bien appliqué à étouffer les années précédentes.

N'était-il pas un homme d'église? Depuis la mort de Lily et James, il n'avait jamais vraiment aimé ni désiré personne. Aussi n'avait-il pas éprouvé l'envie de se trouver une épouse, comme l'y autorisait pourtant la religion anglicane.

Il n'était pas trop tard pour qu'il envisage un mariage, il était encore jeune, vigoureux...

Mais dans le cas présent, l'objet de ses pensées n'était -hélas- pas une jeune femme vertueuse qu'il eût pu élever dignement au rang de compagne de sa vie.

Potter était un garçon de dix-sept ans. Et ressentir à son égard quelque chose qui ressemblait à du désir était absolument immoral et répréhensible, de quelque point de vue que l'on se place.

Où pouvait le conduire une telle attirance?

A une impasse.

A une vile déchéance.

A l'opprobre.

A une condamnation irrévocable de la part de sa hiérarchie comme de la société .

..._Ou à des abîmes de volupté_...

Severus frissonna et se redressa brusquement sur sa chaise, faisant sursauter Mary. Cette dernière lui reservit une assiette de soupe. Les pommettes enflammées, le pasteur la vida machinalement.

Harry allait-il passer le voir? Aurait-il avancé dans l'écriture de son quatuor?

Mon Dieu, Severus devait se ressaisir, et ne pas souhaiter la venue du bel adolescent. Certes, il ne le jetterait pas dehors dans le cas où il se présenterait, mais il ne devait pas rechercher sa présence. Où avait-il eu la tête, lorsque six semaines plus tôt, il avait amèrement regretté de ne pas être celui qui l'accompagnerait à Londres? A l'évidence, Satan avait alors pris possession de son âme.

Non, il n'essayerait pas de revoir Harry. Quelqu'un d'autre pouvait se charger de lui redonner confiance et espoir dans l'avenir...

Severus devait se montrer fort, et admettre qu'il n'était absolument pas indispensable. Le garçon se passerait très bien de lui désormais.

Il suffisait de le chasser de son esprit. Quoi de plus simple? Il éviterait même de prendre de ses nouvelles.

Quand la vieille femme lui enleva son assiette pour la remplir de gruau, il soupira. Il n'aimait pas le gruau. Il fut tenté de protester, mais il se tut. En effet, il méritait une punition, pour avoir à l'instant même gravement pêché en pensée.

Ne venait-il pas d'espérer secrètement voir Harry Potter apparaître à la porte, le chapeau sous le bras, les yeux brillants, les cheveux en bataille et ses partitions roulées dans la main...?

**0o0o0o0**

-Alors, Harry, cette comparution?

Le garçon sourit à ses amis qui faisaient cercle autour de lui.

-Ca s'est bien passé. L'affaire est classée.

-Formidaaaable!, s'exclama Fred. Ca n'a pas été trop pénible?

-Non. Le procureur était plutôt bienveillant, et il connaissait parfaitement le dossier. Le jour de l'audience, j'ai raconté mon histoire devant les juges, tout simplement...

-Honnêtement, Harry... tu as _tout_ raconté?

-Enfin... disons que je n'ai pas eu à entrer dans les détails...

- Ha ha ha!! Les détails! C'est bien ce que je pensais..., rit George en donnant une tape sur l'épaule de Harry. Ca veut dire qu'ils n'ont pas cherché à savoir ce que tu fabriquais avec la comtesse au moment où...

-George!, coupa Ginny d'un ton courroucé. Tu es stupide! Continue, Harry!

-Eh bien... Ils ont écouté tranquillement mon témoignage, puis ils se sont retirés pour délibérer.

-Ca a duré longtemps?

-Non, pas trop, heureusement. Pendant l'attente, j'étais franchement nerveux. Une demie-heure plus tard, ils sont revenus et m'ont déclaré innocent.

-Quel bonheur!, se réjouit Hermione.

-Tu dois être vraiment soulagé..., fit remarquer Fred. C'est la mère Parkinson qui va être furieuse!

-Oh... je ne sais même pas si elle est au courant.

-Elle se faisait une fête d'assister à ta pendaison. Imagine sa déception!

-Sait-elle que c'est la comtesse qui a tué son époux?, demanda Hermione, les sourcils froncés.

-Bien entendu!, gloussa George. Le vicomte Drago Malefoy n'a pas cessé de le crier sur les toits, depuis qu'il est rentré à Wardour.

-C'est horrible!, compatit la jeune claveciniste. Si la comtesse revient ici, elle va se faire massacrer!

-C'est sans doute la raison pour laquelle elle se terre à Londres..., remarqua Ginny avec froideur. D'ailleurs, je me demande pourquoi elle n'a pas été condamnée à une lourde peine. Après tout, c'est bien elle, la coupable!

-Il s'agissait d'un cas de légitime défense, trancha Harry d'un ton sans réplique.

-Mouais..., grogna Ginny, peu convaincue. Elle a surtout la chance d'être riche et bien née...

-A propos, Harry, dit Ron, tu as revu la comtesse, à Londres?

Le jeune violoniste hésita un instant avant de répondre sèchement:

-Par la force des choses.

-Alors?, questionna George. Comment va-t-elle, cette chère Narcissa?

-Bien, dit Harry, le visage inexpressif.

-C'est tout?

Le jeune Potter haussa les épaules. Il avait un peu rougi.

-Ben oui, que veux-tu que je te dise...

Fred haussa les sourcils d'un air entendu.

-Laissez le tranquille!, intervint Ginny, mécontente. De toute façon, on s'en moque, de cette mijaurée. Mais dis, Harry, c'est vrai que tu vas t'installer à Londres pour longtemps?

-Oui, c'est vrai, répondit Harry, subitement très animé. Le vieux Dumbledore me propose de travailler avec lui. Il a besoin d'un violoniste dans son orchestre et pour son école. Et mes compositions l'intéressent, à ce qu'il m'a dit...

-Ca, Harry, c'est une vraie chance pour toi!, s'extasia Hermione en joignant les deux mains de ravissement.

Ginny fit la moue. Elle semblait nettement moins enthousiaste.

-Je lui ai parlé de vous, reprit Harry. Il se peut qu'il vous fasse venir, peut-être pas de manière permanente au début, mais pour participer à certains concerts.

-Ce serait trop bien, murmura Ron, rêveur. Changer d'air....voir la capitale...

-D'après Bill et Charlie, c'est un sacré bonhomme, ce Dumbledore, non?, relança Fred.

-Tu n'as pas idée!, dit Harry, les yeux brillants. Malgré son grand âge, il dirige merveilleusement. Et ses compositions! Géniales, révolutionnaires... Il connaît Joseph Haydn, il a rencontré les Mozart, père et fils, en Italie...

-Raconte comment ça s'est passé, questionna Hermione, curieuse... Tu lui as joué du violon, et du coup, il t'a embauché ?

Harry sourit.

-Remus n'arrêtait pas d'insister pour que j'auditionne devant Dumbledore. Je connaissais sa renommée, alors au début, j'étais mort de trac. Heureusement, j'avais eu le temps de me remettre au violon, durant la petite semaine passée à Londres depuis notre arrivée. Finalement, l'occasion s'est présentée, et...

-Tu lui en as mis plein la vue, je parie..., lança Fred.

-Bon, disons que je ne me suis pas trop mal débrouillé... En fait, Dumbledore n'a rien de terrifiant, au contraire. Il m'a tout de suite mis à l'aise, en s'installant au clavecin pour m'accompagner. Il m'a fait travailler plusieurs heures sans se lasser. A la fin, j'étais épuisé, alors que lui était en pleine forme.

-J'aimerais tellement le rencontrer, soupira Hermione.

-C'est un musicien extraordinaire, tu sais! Il aurait beaucoup à t'apporter. Bien qu'il ne soit pas violoniste, je suis sorti transformé de cette séance de travail avec lui.

-N'en dis pas trop, s'il te plaît, gémit la jeune fille... Tu me donnes encore plus envie...

-Et tu logeais où, pendant tout ce temps?, s'enquit Ron.

-A Poudlard. C'est le nom de l'Académie de musique dont Dumbledore est le directeur. Elle comporte une aile réservée aux visiteurs et aux enseignants. C'est là que j'ai habité, avec Remus.

-Parfait, Harry, je suis ravi pour toi, conclut George d'un air satisfait. Mais attention! Il va falloir que tu te débrouilles pour nous faire embaucher, nous aussi, et vite!

-Ne t'inquiète pas, j'ai commencé à préparer le terrain. Comme je le disais tout à l'heure, Dumbledore est prêt à engager des muciciens pour ses concerts, et il aura certainement besoin d'un renfort d'étudiants-enseignants.

-Magnifique. Quand repars-tu, Harry? Je t'accompagne!

-Tu racontes n'importe quoi, George, coupa Ginny. Si vous partez tous, qui va faire tourner l'école, ici?

-Tu as raison, soeurette, on ne peut pas abandonner papa et l'école comme ça. Mais il y a une relève toute prête. Regarde, des gars comme John, Christopher, Edgar... ils sont en âge maintenant, et ils ont tous les compétences requises pour nous remplacer…

-Mouais…je n'en suis pas persuadée…, grommela la jeune fille. Tu vas un peu vite en besogne, tu ne crois pas? Christopher est plutôt moyen, et Edgar manque de sérieux.

-Ne sois pas rabat-joie, Ginny, dit Fred en posant une main sur l'épaule de sa soeur. Tu pourras peut-être venir à Londres, toi aussi. Il doit y avoir moyen d'étudier le chant, là-bas, n'est-ce-pas, Harry?

-Je ne sais pas..., hésita le garçon. Je suppose que oui…

-Il ne s'est même pas renseigné!, jeta Ginny avec rancoeur. Et puis, comment voulez-vous que papa me paye des études, alors qu'il a déjà du mal à joindre les deux bouts quand nous vivons tous à la maison?

-Je crois qu'il est l'heure d'aller dîner…, intervint prudemment Hermione. Ne faisons pas attendre votre mère. Vous parlerez plus calmement quand vous aurez le ventre plein.

Elle prit le bras de Ginny sous le sien et sortit du salon, l'entraînant dans son sillage.

Harry les suivait du regard avec mélancolie. Il comprenait la tristesse de Ginny, mais il ne voulait pas lui donner l'illusion qu'elle avait encore une chance avec lui. Il devait bien avouer qu'elle ne lui avait pas manqué une seule minute durant le mois qu'il venait de passer à Londres.

**0o0o0o0**

**-**Tiens, Harry... tu vas où ? Je t'accompagne?

-Non merci, Ron... Je vais à la cure, voir le révérend.

Le rouquin ouvrit de grands yeux.

-Hein? Tu vas voir Rogue? Pour quoi faire?

-J'ai un truc à lui remettre, de la part de Remus, mentit Harry.

-Oh, la barbe...! Remarque, depuis que Rogue a organisé l'expédition à Bristol, et que je l'ai vu tenir une épée, mon opinion sur lui a changé. C'est un type bien, y a rien à dire là dessus. Mais entre nous, ses sermons sont toujours aussi assommants...

En voyant son ami rouler des yeux d'un air comique, Harry se mit à rire. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de l'imaginer, luttant contre le sommeil pendant l'office, assis sur un banc bien dur entre une Molly et une Ginny engoncées dans leurs tenues du dimanche...

-Bon, j'y vais, Ron, lança-t-il gaiement. A tout à l'heure!

-Salut, vieux! Bon courage!

Harry s'esquiva par la porte du jardin.

Il était cinq heures, et il n'avait pas prévenu Rogue de son passage. Le pasteur était certainement au courant du retour de Remus et Harry à Wardour depuis la veille, et il devait s'attendre à voir surgir son ancien élève au presbytère d'un moment à l'autre ...

Malheureusement, Harry n'avait guère progressé dans l'écriture de son quatuor, faute de temps. Il pouvait quand même se féliciter d'avoir retravaillé le Menuet et corrigé les erreurs. De plus, il avait ébauché la structure et les thèmes principaux du dernier mouvement. Il y avait là matière à intéresser le pasteur...du moins l'espérait-il.

De plus, le garçon devinait confusément que l'homme serait de toute façon content de le voir, et il ne s'inquiétait pas trop quant à l'avancement de son travail.

A cette pensée, un agréable frisson lui parcourut le dos. Il devait admettre qu'il était impatient de revoir cet homme sombre, qu'il avait pourtant cru détester durant de longues années.

Le coeur battant d'anticipation, il souleva le heurtoir et frappa trois coups contre la porte massive du presbytère.

Des petits pas précipités ne tardèrent pas à se faire entendre. La porte s'ouvrit sur Mary, la vieille bonne du pasteur. Elle ne parut guère surprise, et lui adressa un grand sourire de sa bouche édentée.

-Mr Potter? Vous êtes venu voir le révérend? A cette heure, il doit être en train de finir sa tournée des malades, il ne va pas tarder. Voulez-vous l'attendre ici?

Le garçon entra et retira chapeau et manteau, puis il se fit conduire au salon. Il s'assit sur une chaise et sortit ses manuscrits de sa veste. Le voyant occupé, Mary s'excusa et le laissa seul.

Les portées dansaient devant ses yeux, il ne parvenait pas à fixer son attention sur sa lecture.

Malgré lui, le garçon songeait aux six semaines qu'il venait de passer dans la capitale. Le pasteur allait certainement l'interroger à ce sujet.

Depuis sa rencontre avec Dumbledore, une nouvelle vie avait commencé pour Harry. Des portes s'étaient ouvertes. Autour du vieil homme gravitaient des musiciens formidables, et le garçon sentait que dans cet environnement stimulant, il allait enfin trouver l'occasion de se réaliser pleinement sur le plan musical.

En revanche, ses trois rencontres avec Narcissa avaient été plutôt pénibles. Avec tout son savoir-faire de séductrice, la jeune femme lui avait clairement fait comprendre qu'elle n'était pas contre l'idée de reprendre leur liaison là où ils l'avaient laissée avant l'intervention malencontreuse du défunt Parkinson. Harry s'était senti choqué par cette attitude frivole et désinvolte. Lui qui avait eu d'abord l'intention de remercier la comtesse pour les courageuses démarches qu'elle avait entreprises afin de l'innocenter, il s'était montré froid et distant avec elle, désamorçant fermement ses tentatives de reconquête.

Elle semblait avoir oublié que leur liaison interdite avait failli conduire son jeune amant à la mort... et que les conséquences de cette aventure l'avaient marqué à tout jamais.

Cependant, elle n'avait pas paru lui tenir rigueur de sa réserve, et ils s'étaient quittés plutôt bons amis.

Quant à Remus, qui l'avait accompagné à chaque fois Harley-street chez la comtesse, il avait lié amitié, voire plus, avec Andromeda, la cousine de Narcissa, et surtout, avec sa fille Nymphadora, une charmante jeune femme au comportement original et quelque peu excentrique...

Harry était heureux pour son professeur de violon. Cet homme plutôt discret et timide semblait avoir enfin trouvé l'âme-soeur...

Entièrement absorbé par sa vie londonienne, Harry n'avait pensé que rarement à l'expérience vécue avec lord Voldemort. Toutefois, certaines nuits, il restait éveillé de longues heures, et les souvenirs de son séjour à Manderley l'assaillaient et le tourmentaient. Parfois, il faisait d'horribles cauchemars dans lesquels le peintre Mulciber le torturait sans relâche en se moquant de lui. D'autres fois, le Lord était l'acteur principal de rêves à forte teneur érotique, et le garçon se réveillait dans un état ne laissant place à aucune équivoque, ce qui le rendait terriblement honteux.

Sa vie trépidante ne l'empêchait pas de songer souvent à Rogue. L'homme était un mystère vivant, et Harry avait une curieuse envie de le percer à jour.

Par Remus, il savait qu'autrefois, le pasteur avait apprécié sa mère et abhorré son père... Le garçon désirait confusément en apprendre plus à ce sujet.

Ce jour où l'homme lui avait rendu la partition de son quatuor, juste avant son départ pour Londres, Harry avait eu l'impression de le redécouvrir. Bizarrement, il l'avait senti très proche. Il avait aimé parler avec lui. Rogue le comprenait, Harry en était certain.

Le révérend était une des rares personnes à savoir précisément ce que Harry avait vécu avec lord Voldemort. Il avait parlé à l'aristocrate, dans la grotte, et observé son comportement. De plus, il avait vu le tableau du saint Sébastien... Pour le garçon, cette pensée eût pu être atrocement gênante. Inexplicablement, elle lui semblait au contraire réconfortante.

Il chassa vivement de son esprit le souvenir embarrassant de sa propre réaction physique, au moment où son corps avait touché celui de son ancien professeur, sur le banc de l'orgue...

A présent, il aspirait à retrouver le pasteur, pour... Pourquoi, au fait?

Harry haussa les épaules, agacé. Il n'y avait rien d'anormal à cela. Il avait envie d'échanger avec lui... à propos de musique, entre autre...

Etrangement nerveux, Harry posa sa partition sur un guéridon et se leva, se rapprochant de la bibliothèque vitrée qui occupait un des murs du salon. Il sortit ses lunettes de sa poche et les chaussa sur son nez avant de passer les titres en revue. Théologie, philosophie, musique... Des ouvrages bien austères qui convenaient parfaitement à un homme d'église. Le garçon eut un vague sourire. Cette bibliothèque n'avait pas grand chose à voir avec celle du Lord, à Manderley...

Il entendit alors un bruit de voix venant du couloir. Le révérend avait dû rentrer de sa tournée des malades, et n'allait pas tarder à le rejoindre... Une soudaine timidité gagna le garçon. Au lieu de revenir vers le milieu de la pièce, il fit comme si de rien n'était et, retirant rapidement ses bésicles, il garda les yeux fixés sur la bibliothèque...

**0o0o0o0**

-Mon révérend, vous avez de la visite.

Le coeur de Severus sauta dans sa poitrine.

-Qui donc, Mary?, dit-il pourtant d'un ton las, en se dévêtant.

-Le jeune Potter est là et vous attend au salon, sourit la vieille femme. Il est arrivé il y a une demie-heure environ. Il a fait preuve de beaucoup de patience.

Mon Dieu... Harry, dans son salon... Il ne pouvait certes pas le mettre aussitôt à la porte. La politesse exigeait qu'il s'entretienne un moment avec lui. Severus aurait-il le courage d'abréger cette entrevue? Il le fallait, absolument.

-Merci, Mary. Je...je vais le voir tout de suite.

-Dois-je préparer du thé?

-Heu...Non! Je pense qu'il ne voudra pas rester.

La vieille femme parut offusquée, mais Severus n'en tint pas compte et se dirigea d'un pas ferme vers la porte du salon qu'il ouvrit sans frapper.

Le garçon lui tournait le dos, debout devant la bibliothèque. Il pivota vivement pour lui faire face.

Bien que Severus s'y fût préparé, il ne put s'empêcher de vaciller sous le choc. Harry Potter était plus séduisant que jamais, avec son col à moitié ouvert et ses mèches en désordre.

Le pasteur détourna un instant le regard, cherchant désespérément un point auquel se raccrocher, mais il dut se rendre à la raison. Eviter obstinément de croiser le regard de son visiteur eût semblé étrange et incorrect. Il fut bien obligé de poser à nouveau les yeux sur lui.

Il s'arrêta à deux mètres du garçon.

-Potter..., dit-il doucement, la gorge sèche.

-Mon révérend..., murmura le garçon en inclinant légèrement le buste. J'espère que je ne vous dérange pas.

Severus vit que le garçon s'était empourpré. Ses yeux brillaient, et il semblait guetter la réaction du pasteur avec une sorte de timidité inquiète. Mon Dieu...Où était passé l'adolescent insolent et provocateur qu'il avait connu avant ses terribles mésaventures... ?

-Non... Vous êtes le bienvenu... Heu...je suis heureux de vous voir en bonne forme, bredouilla maladroitement le vicaire, mais... je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps.

Il était vraiment pitoyable. Le garçon parut embarrassé.

-Oh...je peux revenir plus tard, s'empressa-t-il de dire, plongeant toujours ses grands yeux lumineux dans ceux de Severus...Ou un autre jour, si vous préférez ...Je suis à Wardour pour une semaine, avant de repartir à Londres...

_Reste ici toute la nuit... Reste la vie entière, ne repars pas, ne me quitte pas..._

-Nous avons quinze minutes, Harry, dit Severus d'un ton civil et dépassionné, en montrant la chaise au garçon. Comment allez-vous?

-Oh...je vais bien, merci.

Le garçon s'assit, repoussant ses cheveux rebelles en arrière, et Severus prit place en face de lui, le dos droit, le maintien strict.

-J'ai eu ce matin la visite de Remus Lupin, dit-il posément. Il m'a appris que votre audience à Londres s'était conclue favorablement.

-Oui..., souffla Harry.

-C'est parfait. Une bonne chose de faite, donc. Et... côté musique?

Le garçon frotta ses cuisses de ses paumes dans un geste nerveux.

-J'ai fait la connaissance d'Albus Dumbledore, lança-t-il en fixant Severus.

-Oui, Lupin m'en a parlé. C'est un musicien hors pair. Vous avez beaucoup de chance.

A présent, le garçon souriait largement.

-Je vais travailler avec lui.

-J'en suis ravi pour vous. On ne pouvait espérer mieux. A part ça, avez-vous trouvé le temps de composer?

Le sourire de Harry faiblit. Il hésita, puis attrapa des feuillets roulés sur le guéridon.

-C'est...mon quatuor...vous savez... celui qui...

-Vous l'avez achevé?, coupa Severus.

-...Heu...non, pas encore. Mais j'ai repris le Menuet, et tracé les grandes lignes du quatrième mouvement. Ce sera un Presto.

-Faites-moi voir ça!, ordonna Severus en tendant la main.

Le pasteur parcourut des yeux les portées. Il sentait le regard du garçon posé sur lui, avide de connaître son avis. Il se contraignit à lire attentivement. Au bout de quelques minutes, il releva la tête.

-Cela me paraît intéressant, mais je ne peux évaluer correctement votre travail de cette manière. Si vous me laissez ce manuscrit, j'aurai le temps, demain matin, de l'étudier plus à fond, et je vous dirai ce que j'en pense...

_Tu es en train de t'arranger pour revoir le garçon avant son départ. Où sont donc passées tes vertueuses intentions de le tenir à distance...?_

-Oh...bien sûr!, sourit l'adolescent, faisant bondir le coeur de son vis-à-vis. Avec plaisir. Quand voulez-vous que je vienne les chercher?

-Disons... pourquoi pas demain, vers quatre heures, à l'église? L'orgue nous sera sans doute utile pour... mettre en lumière certains passages complexes.

_Et tu pourras sentir la chaleur de son corps appuyé contre le tien..._

Le garçon acquiesça, et fit mine de se lever. Severus l'arrêta d'un geste de la main.

-Nous avons encore cinq minutes, Harry. Parlez-moi de vos projets.

Le garçon hésita un instant.

-Eh bien... Le professeur Dumbledore me propose de jouer dans son orchestre permanent, comme premier violon.

-Vous allez vous épanouir sous sa baguette. C'est un excellent chef, de l'avis de tous ceux qui l'ont côtoyé.

-Vous même, vous le connaissez?

-Je l'ai rencontré autrefois, lorsque j'étais étudiant. Il m'a laissé une forte impression.

-Il a programmé le Concerto en la de Bach, pour le mois prochain. Il aimerait que je tienne la partie de soliste.

_Il sera heureux, à Londres...Il n'aura plus besoin de toi... et c'est tant mieux, n'est-ce pas?_

-Voilà qui est intéressant!, dit Severus, se forçant à paraître satisfait. Cela prouve que votre jeu lui a plu!

-Il m'a convaincu que je ne devais plus attendre, que j'étais prêt, et que si je ne jouais pas dès maintenant en soliste, je ne me lancerais jamais.

-Parfait. Tout va bien pour vous, Harry. Je suis... agréablement surpris.

_Qu'est-ce que tu racontes encore..._

-Surpris?, s'étonna Harry.

_Maintenant, débrouille-toi pour te sortir de ce mauvais pas..._

-Non que je ne vous aie pas cru capable de bien faire, mais lorsque nous nous sommes quittés, il y a quelques semaines, je trouvais votre état... préoccuppant. Je peux vous l'avouer, maintenant qu'il n'y a plus lieu de s'inquiéter pour vous.

_Tu t'enfonces!_

Harry parut troublé. Son regard s'assombrit.

-Vous pensiez que... que je ne m'en remettrais pas?, souffla-t-il à voix basse, et une lueur passa dans ses yeux, derrière les cils noirs.

-Je craignais que vous soyez plus gravement atteint par...ce que vous aviez vécu à Bristol. De plus, vous étiez physiquement blessé. Mais n'en parlons plus. Vous êtes reparti sur un bon pied, je suis rassuré.

Il y eut un silence. Harry gardait les paupières baissées. Il ne semblait plus penser à quitter les lieux, et Severus n'avait aucune envie de le chasser.

-Et vous, mon révérend..., dit soudain le garçon en relevant lentement les yeux. Avez-vous l'occasion de venir à Londres, de temps en temps?

_Le fou...L' inconscient... Sait-il seulement à quoi il s'expose, en te regardant de cette façon ...?_

-Cela peut se produire..., dit Severus d'un ton hésitant, serrant ses paumes l'une contre l'autre. J'ai un ami qui est évêque à Londres, il m'arrive de lui rendre visite.

-Et... l'idée de vivre et travailler là-bas, plutôt qu'ici, ne vous a jamais tenté?

_Et il continue... A croire qu'il veut ta perte, et la sienne..._

-Pourquoi voudrais-je vivre à Londres, Harry?

Le garçon parut gêné.

-Eh bien... vous êtes aussi un musicien, dit-il doucement. Dans notre domaine artistique, il y a beaucoup plus de possibilités à Londres que dans cette petite ville.

_Non, ne souris pas... tu ne dois pas te réjouir qu'il veuille te faire venir auprès de lui... _

-Mon métier de musicien passe après celui de pasteur, répliqua Severus avec froideur. Je vous rappelle que je suis ici en charge d'une paroisse.

Le garçon parut déstabilisé, puis se reprit rapidement.

-Il y a de nombreuses âmes à secourir, dans la capitale..., dit-il avec un sourire en coin.

_Il se moque de toi, le bougre..._

-Mais vous préférez sans doute la tranquillité de la campagne..., continua Harry en baissant les yeux d'un air résigné.

_Comédien...!_

-Apprenez qu'un pasteur accomplit sa mission là où l'envoie son évêque, Harry. Ce n'est pas moi qui choisis mon lieu d'affectation. Je me dois de rester à la disposition de mes supérieurs.

_Qui, de nous deux, est le meilleur acteur...?_

-Oh... bien sûr, je comprends. Alors, peut-être pourrez-vous venir rendre visite à votre ami, bientôt?

-Peut-être.

-Ca serait bien! Je vous montrerai mon quatuor. D'ici là, je l'aurai achevé, à coup sûr. Je pourrai même vous le faire entendre. Nous avons déjà formé un quatuor, avec des camarades que j'ai rencontrés là-bas.

_Voilà, à présent, tu es jaloux... Bien sûr, qu'il fréquente à Londres de jeunes et beaux musiciens... Il ne va pas t'attendre comme une âme en peine, toi, le vieux, avec ton air bougon, ton nez crochu et tes cheveux gras..._

-Vous n'avez pas perdu votre temps, décidément, dit Severus, se contraignant à sourire. Je vous prends au mot. Je viendrai volontiers vous écouter, là bas, si l'occasion se présente. Hum... A présent, pardonnez-moi si ...

Harry avait compris. Il se leva, et fit quelques pas vers la porte.

-Demain, à l'église, vers quatre heures?

-J'y serai sans faute.

Le garçon sortit, passa dans l'entrée et s'habilla. Severus le regardait faire, silencieux. Il lui ouvrit la porte et le laissa franchir le seuil.

-A demain!

Les yeux du garçon disparaissaient dans l'ombre de son chapeau. L'air glacé envahit le couloir.

-Bonne soirée, Harry...

Le pasteur referma la porte. Il resta un instant figé, une main à plat sur le bois, puis se secoua. Revenant sur ses pas, il s'enferma dans le bureau, et s'assit à la table.

Soudain épuisé par toute la tension accumulée pour se contrôler devant son visiteur, il soupira profondément et appuya son menton dans sa main.

_Comme tu es faible... Le moindre de ses regards te fait trembler... Quand il parle, tu ne peux détacher les yeux de sa bouche, de ses lèvres... C'est indécent..._

_Tiens, tu t'apprêtes à prendre ta plume ? Ne me dis pas que tu vas écrire une lettre à ton ami londonien... Vraiment, tu es sur le point de répondre favorablement à l' invitation qu'il t'avait lancée, dans sa dernière missive? Quelle curieuse coïncidence..._

Severus fit une grimace amère, puis se redressa et ouvrit un de ses tiroirs. Il en tira une feuille, se saisit de sa plume et la trempa dans l'encrier, le front plissé par la concentration...

**0o0o0o0**

**Ceux qui connaissent "****Tout sauf un lâche****" ont peut-être eu une impression de "déjà vu" à la lecture de ce chapitre. Mais bon, je vous promets que les choses vont suivre un cours différent par la suite...**

**Voilà, j'attends vos avis avec impatience, comme toujours! Bisous à tous, à bientôt!!**

**Kyara: **Tu fais parfaitement l'inventaire de tous les sujets que je dois encore traiter dans cette deuxième partie, ah la la, ça me donne le tournis... Tu as entièrement raison, il y a matière à écrire un nouveau roman-fleuve... Pfff... On reverra tous les personnages que tu mentionnes (Mulciber, Drago, etc...). En tout cas, merci de m'encourager à m'y mettre, ça me fait très plaisir. J'adore écrire cette histoire (on s'en doutait, n'est ce pas ^^), mais j'ai besoin qu'on me booste malgré tout!!

**Alia: **Merci pour ces encouragements! Je suis contente que tu aies apprécié cette histoire. Tu aimerais que quelqu'un donne une bonne leçon au Lord? Ah ha ha... j'y penserai, rassure-toi! Je comprends qu'on puisse le trouver insupportable, cet "aristo" persuadé que tout lui est dû! Fera-t-il un jour amende honorable? A voir... Bises !

**Choupi: **Ah, tu aimerais que l'histoire se termine par un HP/LV... Bien, je prends note, mais il me semble que les choses ne vont pas tellement dans ce sens. Harry a trop de raisons d'en vouloir à Tom pour pouvoir couler des jours heureux en sa compagnie. Ce qui ne signifie nullement que tout soit fini entre eux. Le Lord va revenir, et ils seront à nouveau confrontés l'un à l'autre... et plus qu'un peu! Je ne peux en dire plus, évidemment! Merci pour cette review et ta tentative -très honnête, si, si- de m'influencer ;)

**Anon: **Merci!!

**Loan: **Merci, merci pour cette adorable review, qui m'a une fois de plus envoyée au septième ciel pour quelques heures... Tu es curieuse de voir comment Severus va concilier son sacerdoce avec l'attirance qu'il ressent pour Harry? Hmmm...c'est tout l'enjeu de la fic, bien sûr, alors je ne peux rien dévoiler. Et bien sûr, le Lord va revenir à la charge, il est du genre coriace, lui aussi.-Ah ha ha, oui, je trouvais que Narcissa allait assez bien avec Lockhart, ils sont aussi égocentriques l'un que l'autre, mais comme elle, elle n'est pas complètement stupide, elle a vite compris à qui elle avait affaire. - Ma chère Loan, je ne te remercierai jamais assez pour tes mots si encourageants! Je serai heureuse de te retrouver sur cette deuxième patie!

**Une poterienne: **Coucou! Comme d'habitude, ta review était perspicace et intéressante. -Tu as bien deviné, Dumbledore et Harry vont s'apprécier mutuellement (et puis j'adore Dumbledore, malgré son côté manipulateur). -Si je n'ai pas voulu que Severus aille à Londres avec Harry, c'est par souci de réalisme. Il aurait paru suspect qu'il insiste pour s'y rendre, et je trouvais normal que Remus propose de prendre la relève. Et aussi, il faut faire durer le plaisir, n'est-ce pas?- Voldemort aurait volontiers réquisitionné également le tableau de saint Sébastien, mais il était un peu encombrant, comme tu le fais justement remarquer, hi hi hi...-Oui, Harry est encore très jeune et ne comprend pas bien ce qui lui arrive, le pauvre. Et il a été sérieusement chamboulé par ce qu'il a vécu à Manderley. Voilà, merci, merci pour tout, ma chère!!

**Bloom: **Merci pour cette belle review! Tu as hâte de revoir le Lord? Eh bien, il va falloir que tu fasses preuve d'un peu de patience, car sa réapparition n'est pas pour tout de suite. J'espère que tu ne seras pas trop déçue!

**Anonyme: **Tu voudrais que Harry finisse avec Tom? Ma foi, ça va être dur, au point où en est arrivée leur relation. Mais ils se reverront, je peux te l'assurer, et Tom ne lâchera pas si facilement le morceau! Merci, et à bientôt!!

**Lilo: **Merci pour tes encouragements!

**h-g-c: **Tu as envie de voir Rogue se débattre avec sa morale chrétienne? Ah la la, le pauvre... Je peux d'ores et déjà te révéler qu'il va souffrir, en effet. On verra comment il parvient à gérer ses contradictions. Merci, à bientôt!

**Low: **Merci pour ton soutien! C'est très encourageant.

**Floup**: Merci beaucoup! J'espère que la suite continuera à te plaire!

**Une petite review, pour me dire que vous avez lu?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Merci pour vos reviews et vos encouragements! **

**Beaucoup de musique dans ce chapitre, j'espère ne pas trop vous ennuyer ou vous dégoûter. Il faut comprendre qu'ici, la musique tient le rôle de la magie dans l'histoire originale de JKR. Il est donc normal qu'elle occupe une place essentielle (c'est pas pour autant que ça vous intéressera, mais bon...)**

**Attention, annonce importante****: Je ne pourrai pas mettre à jour lundi prochain. Attendez vous à ce que le chapitre 3 sorte plus tard dans la semaine, peut-être le vendredi 5 juin.**

**0o0o0o0**

**CHAPITRE DEUX**

La porte latérale de l'église grinça, puis claqua bruyamment. Severus en déduisit que Harry venait d'entrer, en retard de quelques minutes, comme à son habitude.

Imperturbable, le pasteur continua à travailler la pièce française qu'il avait mise en chantier quelques jours plus tôt, et qui lui donnait bien du fil à retordre.

Bien qu'elle ne fût guère en vogue actuellement, il aimait tout particulièrement cette musique datant du siècle précédent, et que beaucoup considéraient comme archaïque et ennuyeuse. Pour sa part, Severus était convaincu qu'elle était simplement trop élaborée pour les oreilles incultes et paresseuses des auditeurs contemporains.

Bientôt, Harry se tint debout près de lui. Sans le regarder, Severus sentait sa présence, un peu en retrait. A la fois stimulé et tendu, il acheva tant bien que mal le "_Veni Creator_", puis leva enfin les yeux vers le jeune homme.

-C'est très beau..., dit ce dernier d'un ton sérieux. Je ne connais pas. Qu'est-ce que c'est?

-Bonjour, Potter.

Le garçon sourit, embarrassé.

-Bonjour, mon révérend. Pardonnez-moi, je...

-Nicolas de Grigny, coupa Severus avec un rictus. Premier livre d'orgue.

-Oh... C'est français! Je m'en doutais. Vous pouvez continuer? J'aimerais entendre les autres pièces...

_Tu es flatté, reconnais le... Hélas, comment pourrais-tu jouer plus longtemps devant lui? Tes mains sont moites et tremblantes, ton coeur bat précipitamment. Tu es pathétique..._

-Non. Pas maintenant, dit fermement le pasteur, dissimulant son émotion. Si je vous ai proposé de venir, c'est pour que nous parlions de votre quatuor.

Le garçon eut un mouvement de la main.

-Ca ne fait rien..., lâcha-t-il avec un haussement d'épaules. De toute façon, il n'y a pas grand chose à commenter. Je n'ai guère avancé...

-En effet... Mais comme promis, j'ai relu l'ensemble, et je me suis penché sur votre troisième mouvement. A présent, il commence à ressembler à quelque chose.

Harry se gratta la tête.

-Vous aviez raison, il était plein d'erreurs, reconnut-il d'un air penaud. Je crois les avoir toutes corrigées...

-Plus ou moins. Il reste encore deux ou trois petites... bizarreries, dirons-nous. Voyez vous-même.

Severus posa la partition du quatuor sur le pupitre et fit un signe à Willy, le jeune sacristain. Le gamin se remit de bon coeur à actionner les soufflets.

Harry restait debout, regardant et écoutant attentivement.

_A présent que tu disposes à nouveau de tes deux mains, tu peux jouer les quatre voix à toi tout seul, tu n'as plus besoin de son aide... Il ne viendra pas s'asseoir à tes côtés... dommage! _

Le garçon se pencha pour faire glisser les pages. Ses cheveux effleurèrent la tempe de Severus.

Ce dernier s'arrêta soudain sur un accord.

-Ici, vous passez en ut mineur, sans transition... c'est un peu étonnant, après le mi mineur ... Est-ce vraiment ce que vous vouliez, ou...?

-Oui, dit le garçon d'un ton assuré. Ca vous étonne?

-Vous êtes conscient que c'est un peu... abrupt, comme modulation?

Le garçon rougit.

-C'est vrai... mais ça me plaît ainsi. Je veux que l'auditeur soit surpris, déstabilisé.

-Dans ce cas, c'est parfaitement réussi, répondit Severus en se remettant à jouer... Et ici, vous retombez habilement sur vos pieds. Mais là, vous récidivez, en enchaînant mi mineur, sol majeur, puis la tonalité de si mineur qui se conclut en ut, cette fois. C'est toujours volontaire?

-Bien sûr. Je veux que cela sonne comme... une sorte de questionnement, lancinant et sans réponse...

Severus leva un sourcil.

-Bon. Asseyez-vous, et expliquez-moi le sens de tout cela.

Il se décala de quelques centimètres vers la droite, et sans se faire prier, le garçon s'installa sur le banc près de lui.

-Je vais reprendre un peu plus haut..., murmura Harry, repoussant en arrière ses cheveux qui lui tombaient dans les yeux.

Le garçon posa ses mains sur les touches, se mordillant la lèvre inférieure. Pour jouer les quatre voix du quatuor, il était obligé d'utiliser toute l'étendue des claviers, ainsi que le pédalier.

_Tu as bien manoeuvré pour qu'il vienne s'asseoir près de toi, finalement... Et maintenant que son corps s'appuie sans retenue contre le tien, pourquoi ne te lèves-tu pas? Tu n'as aucune excuse. Il risque de deviner que tu apprécies ce contact. Comment va-t-il le prendre?_

-Voilà..., dit Harry, parlant fort pour dominer le son de l'orgue. Ici déjà, cette modulation surprend, j'en suis bien conscient... je la maintiens sur quelques mesures, avant de revenir en mi. Puis la tonalité de sol amène le "Trio" qui va suivre, plus douloureux, plus radical... Les mouvements contraires, les changements incessants de tonalité augmentent la tension, je trouve. Rythmiquement, on reste dans le ternaire, il n'y a pas de rupture. C'est toujours un Menuetto...

-Avouez que les syncopes renforcent le côté haletant, sombre, instable...

-Oui, c'est l'effet recherché.

-Certains qualifieraient cela de _faute d'écriture_. Normalement, un Menuet est un mouvement léger, une musique à danser. Mais vous semblez en avoir une toute autre conception. Pourquoi?

-Je...je ne sais pas..., souffla Harry, les mains posées à plat sur ses cuisses. C'est sans doute lié aux circonstances dans lesquelles j'ai écrit ce quatuor...

_Bravo...Tu lui as rappelé sa réclusion dans la chambre secrète, quand il était soumis aux caprices de lord Voldemort... Bien joué!_

-Ce n'est pas un reproche, relança précipitamment Severus... Contrairement à ce qu'on pourrait penser, je ne suis pas réactionnaire. Je veux bien vous suivre, du moment que vous pouvez me justifier vos choix. Qu'en pense Arthur?

A cet instant, Willy, fatigué de pédaler, abandonna la soufflerie qui poussa un long râle d'agonie.

- Je ne le lui ai pas montré pour l'instant, dit Harry. Je n'en ai pas eu l'occasion.

-Vraiment?

Severus considérait son ancien élève avec étonnement.

-Par contre, je l'ai fait voir au professeur Dumbledore. Il a paru intéressé, pas spécialement choqué. Du coup, il m'a même prêté des partitions de Haydn, en me disant qu'il y avait des points communs avec ce que j'écris. Vous connaissez sa musique?

-Uniquement de réputation.

-Il faut que vous découvriez son oeuvre, lança Harry avec ferveur. J'ai étudié deux de ses quatuors. C'est... c'est une musique incroyable! En fait, j'ai eu l'impression de lire exactement ce que je désirais écrire. dans mes rêves les plus fous! C'est ainsi que je voudrais composer, pas autrement.

_Cette lumière, dans ses yeux... presque surnaturelle... Le vert des vitraux n'est pas aussi brillant que celui de ses pupilles... Quelle passion il met dans son engouement pour le compositeur allemand... Je ne l'avais jamais connu si volubile..._

-Vous ne devez imiter personne, Harry, dit Severus doucement. Même s'il est toujours bon de connaître les productions des autres...ne vous laissez pas influencer!

Le garçon eut un petit rire... qui parut légèrement suffisant au pasteur.

-Mais là, il s'agit de compositions géniales, s'exclama-t-il d'un ton impatient, en levant vers son ancien professeur un regard vaguement condescendant. Ce serait stupide de les ignorer! Et après ça, qu'on le veuille ou non, on ne peut tout simplement plus écrire comme avant...

_Il est jeune, entreprenant, fasciné par la modernité... il doit penser que tu es un vieux barbon rétrograde... pourtant, c'est bien à toi qu'il présente son oeuvre, et non à Arthur..._

-Contrairement à vous, Potter, rétorqua Severus avec une moue, je ne suis pas au fait des dernières modes en vogue dans la capitale... Vous voyez, je me complais à jouer de la musique du siècle dernier, et à y trouver du plaisir.

-Je ne vous critique pas pour cela, au contraire! Bach non plus n'est pas à la mode, et Dieu sait si je l'adore et le vénère. Mais vous devez absolument découvrir l'oeuvre de Joseph Haydn! Je suis sûr que vous aimerez sa musique. Elle n'a rien de frivole ni de superficiel, et elle ouvre des portes sur... un monde nouveau.

_Son épaule touche la tienne, il ne s'écarte pas. Est-il aussi conscient que toi de ce contact... ? En ressent-il, comme toi, des frissons dans tout le corps, et cette douce chaleur, malgré le froid qui règne dans l'église? Certainement pas. Il paraît entièrement absorbé par la musique... imperméable à toutes ces sensations troublantes que fait naître en toi votre dangereuse proximité..._

-Haydn a trouvé en votre personne un ambassadeur dévoué, Harry. Je veux bien me laisser persuader..., dit Severus à voix basse, en plongeant le regard dans celui du jeune homme. Je compte sur vous pour m'initier...

_Choisis-tu à dessein ces termes équivoques ? "Je compte sur vous pour m'initier"... Tu y vas un peu fort, tu ne crois pas? Reconnais le, c'est un jeu délicieux...autant que pervers . Et son sourire effronté, en réponse... Mon Dieu..._

-Oh, je ne demande que ça!, s'exclama le garçon. Comment faire? Je peux vous montrer les partitions que j'ai emportées avec moi, mais... Ah, non, j'ai une autre idée!

Ses yeux étincelaient.

-Quoi donc, Potter?

-Venez faire un tour chez les Weasley, prochainement. Nous exécuterons pour vous un des quatuors de Haydn dont Dumbledore m'a prêté la partition.

Severus fit semblant de peser le pour et le contre.

-Pourquoi pas?, dit-il finalement d'un ton hésitant. Demain, j'aurai un peu de temps, en fin de matinée...

A ces mots, le garçon parut légèrement affolé.

-Non, c'est trop tôt, se récria-t-il. Il faut nous laisser le temps de travailler. C'est une musique très exigeante techniquement...

Ce fut au tour de Severus de hausser les épaules.

-Comme vous voudrez... Dans deux jours, alors? Ce sera l'occasion de rendre visite à Arthur et Molly... Mais vos camarades seront-ils d'accord pour...

A cet instant, une voix masculine résonna dans l'église, tranchante, autoritaire.

-Potter?... Harry Potter? Vous êtes là?

Comme pris en faute, Severus se leva aussi vite que Harry. Ils se dirigèrent d'un même mouvement vers la rambarde de la tribune.

En baissant les yeux, le pasteur aperçut dans l'allée centrale un jeune homme blond, bien mis, qui levait la tête vers eux. Il reconnut le vicomte Drago Malefoy. La dernière fois qu'il l'avait vu, c'était à Manderley. Le jeune aristocrate s'était trouvé parmi les prisonniers et fulminait, insultant le shérif Gordon qui avait osé l'interpeller et lui passer des menottes comme à un vulgaire malfrat...

-Ah... on ne m'avait pas menti, jeta le nouveau venu d'un ton plein de morgue. J'avais du mal à le croire, mais vous êtiez bien en compagnie du révérend, mon cher Potter... Il y a un bon moment que je vous cherche. J'ai à vous parler. Auriez-vous quelques minutes à me consacrer?

**0o0o0o0**

Lord Voldemort ne se lassait pas de feuilleter les carnets à croquis de son ami Mulciber.

Il passait parfois plusieurs minutes sur une seule des esquisses.

Elles lui tenaient compagnie dans la solitude de son cachot, apportant un peu de piment à la morne répétition des jours et des nuits, tous désespérément semblables...

Il aimait particulièrement les dessins représentant Harry nu, endormi entre les draps dans une pose alanguie. En les contemplant, il revivait ces heures passées aux côtés du garçon, au lit, après l'amour. Le sommeil emportait alors son jeune compagnon, et Tom en profitait pour le couver du regard comme on admire un trésor vaillamment conquis à force de courage, de volonté et de persévérance.

Il lui semblait respirer son odeur, effleurer la douce texture de sa peau, caresser ses cheveux humides de sueur sur le front et les tempes... Très vite, le désir s'emparait à nouveau de lui à la vue de ce corps offert, si attirant.

Mais pour se soulager, il en était réduit aux plaisirs solitaires... certes stimulés par la contemplation des dessins du génial Mulciber, ainsi que par l'inventaire de ses propres souvenirs. Images précieuses qui, hélas, s'estompaient de jour en jour, perdant de leur relief et de leurs couleurs...

Il aurait donné beaucoup pour pouvoir admirer le tableau du saint Sébastien... C'était le plus excitant, le plus érotique qu'il lui eût jamais été donné de voir, et pourtant, il en avait contemplé de nombreux, lors de ses voyages en Italie. En le peignant, Jack avait sans conteste réalisé un coup de maître.

Aucun modèle ne pouvait rivaliser avec Harry. Le charme du garçon n'était pas dû à sa seule beauté, mais aussi et surtout à sa personnalité entière, franche, et à son comportement direct, exempt de toute affectation. Et l'artiste avait su habilement le mettre en scène, faisant ressortir ce mélange de grâce virile, de candeur et de sensualité qui caractérisait l'adolescent, le rendant si séduisant.

Pourtant, Harry avait cruellement souffert pendant les séances de pose... Tom le savait, il ne pouvait le nier. Lui même avait d'ailleurs voulu punir le jeune homme de son évasion manquée en le soumettant aux dures exigences du peintre. Le résultat n'en était que plus réaliste. La souffrance se lisait sur les traits du Saint ligoté, elle faisait briller ses yeux magnifiques, brouillés par les larmes... Et s'il cachait la bouche, le bâillon mettait ses yeux en valeur, augmentant, pour une raison inconnue, la charge érotique de l'oeuvre, au point de la rendre presque insoutenable.

Harry en saint Sébastien était infiniment désirable. Un véritable appel à la luxure...Auquel le peintre lui même n'avait pas su résister... Tom avait dû se battre contre lui pour l'empêcher de forcer le garçon...

Le souvenir de cette scène lui revint brutalement en mémoire. Et avec lui, la vision du garçon, couché sur le ventre, complètement nu, attaché par les pieds aux montants du lit, son délicieux postérieur offert en pâture à celui qui, le chevauchant déjà, s'apprêtait à le pénétrer sauvagement...

Vision effroyablement excitante, et dont la simple évocation le mettait dans tous ses états...

C'était un malentendu, Jack n'avait pas compris. Harry Potter appartenait à Tom, et à nul autre... Seul le Lord avait sur lui tous les droits, et ne comptait les partager avec personne.

Le jeune musicien lui était-il reconnaissant de tout ce qu'il avait fait en sa faveur? Après tout, le Lord lui avait sauvé la vie en le cachant à ses risques et périls, alors que le garçon était accusé de meurtre et recherché par toutes les polices du royaume. Il lui avait offert un asile sûr. De plus, il avait promis de faire de lui son héritier...

Bien sûr, Harry ne pouvait connaître le rôle que Tom avait joué dans la mort de ses parents. Et c'était mieux ainsi...

Dès qu'il aurait quitté sa prison, son premier objectif serait de remettre la main sur le garçon, quelle que soit la difficulté de l'entreprise. Il ne pouvait tout simplement pas envisager de vivre sans lui.

Le bruit des verrous le fit sursauter. Il ne s'y ferait décidément jamais. Refermant le carnet qu'il était en train de feuilleter, il vit avec plaisir son avocat et ami Benjamin Cooper entrer dans le cachot.

-Comment allez-vous, my Lord?, dit le juriste en prenant place dans le fauteuil que lui désignait son client.

-Très bien... Cependant, je vous avouerais que le temps commence à me paraître long, depuis quelques jours. Quelles nouvelles m'apportez vous?

-Que du bon, my Lord, que du bon. Vous allez être satisfait. Votre jugement aura bien lieu dans moins d'un mois. Bientôt, votre captivité ne sera plus qu'un mauvais souvenir.

-Parfait! Vous n'imaginez pas à quel point je suis impatient. Et vous êtes toujours aussi certain de l'issue favorable de ce procès?

-Bien sûr! Nous disposons à présent du soutien des Lords Malefoy et Lestrange, en plus de tous vos autres amis de la haute aristocratie. Ils seront également présents pour témoigner en votre faveur.

-C'est une excellente nouvelle, en effet.

Soudain, le sourire étincelant de Cooper se fana légèrement, son front se plissa. Il semblait troublé par une pensée indésirable ...

-Le seul élément qui puisse encore vous porter tort, articula-t-il prudemment, est le fait que vous ayez tiré de sang froid sur ce policier, depuis l_'Epervier_... A ce qu'il semblerait, plusieurs témoins ont affirmé que l'homme n'avait pas bougé, et que vous l'avez visé et tué intentionnellement...

-Diable! Voici qui est contrariant! Ces témoins, qui sont-ils?

-Eh bien, des policiers et des gardes-côtes présents dans les bateaux, à ce moment là.

Lord Voldemort se leva brusquement et fit quelques pas avant de se retourner vers son avocat.

-Vous savez ce qui vous reste à faire, Cooper? N'hésitez pas à puiser dans les caisses... Mon consentement et mon approbation vous sont acquis.

-C'est comme si c'était fait, my Lord. Ces témoins seront identifiés et neutralisés, comme les autres. Ne vous inquiétez pas. Nous gagnerons cette bataille, vous et moi...

Il y eut un silence. Le Lord servit à l'avocat un verre de Brandy, puis se mit à arpenter le cachot. Il s'arrêta à nouveau devant Cooper.

-Dites-moi, mon ami, où en est notre enquête concernant le jeune Harry Potter? Avez vous réussi à le localiser?

Avant de répondre, Cooper eut un sourire fin, tout en observant le Lord de biais. Tom songea avec un soupçon d'ennui que l'homme l'avait sans doute percé à jour, découvrant son point faible...

-Encore une bonne nouvelle, my Lord, glissa l'avocat. Je m'apprêtais à vous la communiquer. Nous avons retrouvé la trace du garçon.

L'avocat marqua un temps arrêt, savourant son effet.

-Oui...eh bien?, s'impatienta le Lord.

-Figurez-vous qu'il séjourne actuellement à Londres.

-Vraiment? Où donc?, dit Tom d'un ton dégagé qui ne trahissait pas sa fébrilité.

-Tout simplement, au sein d'une Académie de musique nommée Poudlard, qui se situe à quelques rues de votre propre demeure londonienne.

-Voilà qui est intéressant. Et...sait-on ce qu'il y fait?

-Sans surprise, il y pratique... la musique, hé hé hé...! Le directeur de cette institution est un homme âgé et très connu, un certain Albus Dumbledore. Il passe pour être le musicien le plus brillant du royaume... Sans doute le jeune homme est-il venu séjourner dans son école pour se perfectionner...

Tom resta muet, réfléchissant. Ainsi, Harry était à Londres, tout prêt de lui... Il avait repris la musique, s'éloignant de sa ville natale et échappant du même coup à l'influence pernicieuse du sombre vicaire.

Ces éléments nouveaux lui simplifiaient sigulièrement la tâche.

Son coeur battait à présent d'allégresse et d'anticipation. Selon toute vraisemblance, il n'aurait aucune difficulté à réaccaparer le garçon dès sa sortie de prison, qu'il savait imminente...

**0o0o0o0**

-Cela ne vous dérange pas, mon révérend, que Potter et moi nous entretenions quelques minutes au fond de votre église ?

Le pasteur pinça les lèvres.

-Si vous n'avez pas d'autre lieu où aller…

-Eh bien…je doute que Potter soit le bienvenu au Manoir, grinça ironiquement Drago. D'ailleurs, je suppose qu'il préfère éviter de s'y rendre. N'est-ce pas, Potter ?

Harry haussa les épaules sans répondre. S'il n'avait effectivement aucune envie de se trouver nez à nez avec Lucius Malefoy, il n'allait pas donner au vicomte la satisfaction d'abonder dans son sens.

-Et comme dehors, il fait un froid de canard, continua l'aristocrate de sa voix légèrement nasillarde, nous serons mieux ici, si vous n'y voyez pas d'inconvénient.

-Faites, faites, my Lord…, bougonna Rogue. Cette église est la demeure de Dieu, tout homme _bien intentionné _y est le bienvenu.

Ses pas résonnèrent tandis qu'il s'éloignait d'une démarche lourde par l'allée centrale et bifurquait dans le transept, grande silhouette rigide enveloppée de sa longue soutane noire.

Drago fit une grimace moqueuse derrière son dos, tout en levant les yeux au ciel. Peu sensible à ces gamineries, Harry ne réagit pas.

Il avait bien senti la contrariété du pasteur, et il était en proie au même ressentiment. Le vicomte était venu les interrompre en pleine discussion musicale, et leur avait imposé sa présence, sans le moindre respect.

Qu'avait-il de si important à lui dire? Malgré lui, Harry était sur ses gardes. Il n'attendait rien de bon de la part du prétentieux jeune homme.

-Asseyons-nous là…, ordonna le vicomte en désignant un banc, à l'ombre de la tribune de l'orgue.

Pressé d'en finir, Harry prit place à ses côtés, et attendit, le fixant de biais d'un air maussade.

Drago Malefoy était un beau garçon au teint clair et à la peau lisse, coiffé avec soin, et vêtu à la dernière mode citadine. Il dégageait une odeur subtile et raffinée, mélange de parfum et de tabac coûteux, et le moindre de ses mouvements paraissait étudié. Soudain, Harry lui trouva une certaine ressemblance avec sa mère, ressemblance qui ne lui était jamais apparue auparavant...

-Si je voulais vous voir, Potter, c'était avant tout pour prendre de vos nouvelles. Comment allez-vous ?

Pris au dépourvu, Harry s'éclaircit la voix avant de répondre.

-Je vais bien. Merci. Et vous ?

-Je me porte comme un charme, malgré toutes les épreuves auxquelles j'ai été scandaleusement soumis. Vous avez su que j'avais été emprisonné ?

Harry acquiesça silencieusement.

-Bien. Mon père a obtenu –négocié, devrais-je dire- ma libération. Mais n'en parlons plus. Ce n'est pas pour me lamenter que j'ai émis le souhait de vous rencontrer. Qu'avez-vous fait, depuis que nous nous sommes quittés, à Manderley ? J'ai su que vous étiez parti à Londres, et que votre audience avait été un succès ?

-Eh bien…je n'ai plus rien à vous apprendre. Tout s'est bien passé, en effet.

-Vous avez revu ma mère ?

C'était donc cela ! Drago voulait savoir si Harry et Narcissa avaient repris leur liaison… Le jeune musicien ne put s'empêcher de ressentir un soupçon de culpabilité.

-Oui, murmura-t-il, mal à l'aise.

Drago lui lança un regard inquisiteur.

-Elle a cherché à se remettre avec vous, je parie…

-Non, non, pas du tout, mentit le jeune musicien. Tout ça...c'est de l'histoire ancienne…pour elle comme pour moi.

-Vraiment ?

-Pourquoi ne vous dirais-je pas la vérité ?, s'énerva Harry. Votre mère s'est montrée exemplaire à tout point de vue.

Détournant les yeux, le vicomte plongea quelques instants dans ses pensées.

-J'ai envie de vous croire, Potter…, dit-il finalement d'un ton un peu hésitant. Je suis las de cette guerre contre cette femme. D'ailleurs, je vais me rendre moi même prochainement à Londres, et je pourrai vérifier vos dires, puisque j'habiterai avec elle. J'étouffe ici, dans cette campagne éloignée de tout.

Harry se tut. Il n'y avait rien à ajouter à cela. Pour une fois, il comprenait le vicomte. D'ailleurs, lui non plus ne pouvait plus envisager de vivre ici…

-Mais dites-moi encore, reprit Drago…Avez vous des nouvelles de la petite Luna ? Vous savez, cette jeune fille qui…heu...

Etonné, Harry lui jeta un coup d'œil curieux. Le jeune aristocrate ne lui avait jamais paru aussi troublé.

-Oui, je vois bien à qui vous faites allusion. Et non, je n'ai aucune nouvelle d'elle… Pourquoi ?

-Eh bien…j'aimerais la revoir, avoua Drago dans un soupir.

Mon Dieu…se pouvait-il que le jeune homme fût tombé amoureux de Luna Lovegood, à Manderley?

-Je ne peux rien faire pour vous aider, dit Harry platement.

-Vous ne savez pas ce qu'elle est devenue ?

-Non.

-Et vous ne connaissez aucun moyen d'obtenir des informations ?

-Non, vraiment, je ne vois pas…

S'il l'avait voulu, Harry aurait pu trouver des renseignements sur la jeune fille, par l'intermédiaire de Rogue et de son ami de Bristol, le révérend Collins. Mais il n'avait aucune envie de soutenir le vicomte dans ses recherches. Lors de leur escapade commune, Luna lui avait révélé qu'elle aimait Neville, et Harry ne voyait pas ce qu'elle aurait à gagner en rencontrant Drago. L'aristocrate ne lui apporterait que des ennuis. En effet, le jeune noble n'avait certainement pas l'intention de l'épouser, vu la différence de condition sociale…Il était d'ailleurs promis à Pansy Parkinson, si la mémoire de Harry était bonne -mais cet arrangement avait sans doute été remis en question depuis la mort tragique du père de la jeune fille.

Quoiqu'il en soit, quel but poursuivait Drago en cherchant à revoir Luna?

-C'est contrariant…, grogna Drago, visiblement déçu. Je pensais que vous pourriez m'aider. Il ne me reste donc plus qu'un seul espoir: interroger mon ami Jack Mulciber à son sujet… Avec un peu de chance, il en saura plus que vous.

Harry sentit son sang se figer. Le peintre n'était-il pas en train de moisir au fond d'un cachot ? Il n'osa pas interroger Drago à son sujet, mais ce dernier se chargea de le renseigner sans y être invité.

-Ce cher Jack…, continua-t-il, l'expression rêveuse. Vous savez, j'ai dû faire intervenir mon père pour qu'il soit libéré, lui aussi ! Il était victime d'une injustice criante. Comment pouvait-on accepter sans réagir qu'un peintre de son envergure, uniquement occupé de son art, soit honteusement emprisonné, sans aucun motif valable ?

Le dégoût souleva le cœur de Harry. Il était bien placé pour savoir que le peintre avait largement mérité sa privation de liberté.

-Où…où se trouve-t-il, actuellement ?, murmura-t-il d'une voix blanche.

-Il est à Londres, attendant la libération de mon grand-oncle. C'est aussi une des raisons pour lesquelles je veux me rendre dans la capitale. Je compte bien reprendre mes études de peinture…

Il y eut un silence, durant lequel Harry tenta péniblement d'assimiler ce qu'il venait d'entendre.

-…Vous voulez dire …, bredouilla-t-il finalement, le cœur battant la chamade... … que votre oncle... va être libéré ?

-Bien sûr ! Son incarcération a été une erreur grossière, vous en conviendrez ! Tous ses amis se sont regroupés pour le soutenir et faire pencher la justice en sa faveur. Mon père est très proche de lui et me tient au courant de son affaire. Son procès aura lieu bientôt, et croyez-moi, il n'en a plus pour très longtemps à croupir en prison.

Sous le choc, Harry détourna le visage pour dissimuler son désarroi.

-Désirez vous le revoir ?, chuchota Drago en l'observant de côté avec une curiosité avide.

-Non…, souffla Harry, sans le regarder.

Puis, dans un élan, il se leva. Ses jambes tremblaient. Il s'accrocha au dossier du banc. Drago se mit à son tour sur pied et se racla bruyamment la gorge.

-Bien, Potter, dit-il d'un ton badin, je vais vous laisser. Pensez-vous retourner prochainement à Londres ?

-Heu…oui, dit Harry, se ressaisissant tant bien que mal.

-Qu'allez vous y faire ?

Enervé, Harry faillit répondre vertement « Cela ne vous regarde pas ». Mais il devina que le vicomte craignait de le voir rejoindre sa mère, et il fit le choix de l'apaisement.

-De la musique. Je travaille maintenant pour Albus Dumbledore, un musicien de renom.

-Oh, très bien. Quand partez-vous?

-Dans quatre jours, je pense…

-Comment comptez-vous voyager ?

-Eh bien…en voiture de poste, bien sûr.

-Alors, pourquoi ne pas vous joindre à moi ? Je vous offre volontiers une place dans ma voiture personnelle ! Je pars lundi pour la capitale. Qu'en dîtes vous ?

Harry resta un moment interdit. L'idée de faire route avec le vicomte ne l'attirait guère. Mais il n'était pas riche, et sur le principe, économiser le prix de voyage était assez tentant, surtout que Remus repartait dès le lendemain et ne lui tiendrait pas compagnie cette fois.

-Pourquoi pas ?, dit doucement Harry. Je vous remercie…

-Il n'y a vraiment pas de quoi. Je ne sais si ma tante Bellatrix fera partie du voyage, mais de toute façon, nous passerons un bon moment ensemble, à évoquer de vieux souvenirs. Rendez-vous, donc, sur la place de l'église à neuf heures, lundi matin.

Harry inclina légèrement la tête. Le vicomte lui toucha brièvement l'épaule dans un geste condescendant, puis se dirigea d'un pas rapide vers la sortie de l'église.

Ne voyant pas revenir le pasteur, Harry ne tarda pas à le suivre pour prendre la direction de la maison des Weasley, le cœur agité et l'esprit confus.

**0o0o0o0**

Severus avait tout entendu.

Après s'être éloigné des deux garçons en martelant le sol de ses bottes, il était discrètement revenu par une allée latérale et s'était posté derrière un pilier. Il n'avait aucune confiance dans le vicomte. Pourquoi l'aristocrate voulait-il s'entretenir avec Potter, en privé ?

Ce qu'il avait perçu de la conversation entre les deux adolescents lui avait donné froid dans le dos. Le peintre était en liberté. Et lord Voldemort ne tarderait pas à sortir lui aussi de prison, pour rejoindre son inséparable complice.

En entendant la voix mal assurée de Harry, il avait deviné son trouble. Le garçon se réjouissait-il de cette prochaine libération, ou la redoutait-il au contraire ?

A Londres, le Lord n'aurait aucune difficulté à le retrouver. Et Severus était certain qu'il ne s'en priverait pas. Ensuite, il essayerait par tous les moyens d'étendre à nouveau son emprise sur le jeune musicien.

Révolté, Severus serra les poings.

Après tout ce qu'il avait mis en oeuvre pour sauver Harry, il ne pouvait laisser les évènements prendre un cours aussi désastreux.

Que faire ?

Une seule solution s'imposait. Il allait devoir s'installer à Londres, pour veiller sur le fils de Lily le temps qui s'avèrerait nécessaire.

**0o0o0o0**

-Suivez-moi, mon révérend. Les enfants vous attendent pour commencer. Savez-vous qu'ils ont travaillé tout l'après midi, pour vous offrir une belle prestation ?

-J'en suis très flatté, Molly...

Severus emboîta le pas de la maîtresse de maison, replète et joviale. Elle le fit entrer dans le salon de musique.

Il y trouva trois des frères Weasley, ainsi que Harry et les deux jeunes filles, Ginevra Weasley et Hermione Granger. Les garçons avaient délaissé leurs instruments et étaient occupés à boire un verre de jus de fruits. En le voyant entrer, certains le saluèrent d'un signe de tête, d'autres d'un sourire ou d'un « bonjour, mon révérend » légèrement emprunté.

Severus grogna lui aussi un « bonjour » à la cantonade, et prit le siège que lui désignait Molly.

-Désirez vous boire quelque chose, Severus ?, s'enquit la brave femme.

-Non, je vous remercie…Je viens de prendre le thé.

-Dans ce cas, je vous laisse, vous m'excuserez... J'ai une multitude de choses à faire. Bon concert !

Il faisait clair dans la pièce. Le pasteur vit Harry approcher. Le garçon était en chemise, manches retroussées, col ouvert. Il souriait d'un air timide.

Il était beau. Severus sentit son cœur chavirer.

_Domine toi...Ne laisse rien paraître de ton trouble... Respire... Tu es bien dressé, pourtant, accoutumé depuis des lustres à enfouir tes émotions..._

-Merci d'être venu… , dit le garçon. Nous avons bien répété, j'espère que nous ferons honneur à cette musique, et que notre jeu parviendra à vous convaincre.

-Je l'espère aussi, Potter.

_Tu ne peux le nommer par son prénom devant les autres..._

-En tout cas, mes amis ont été conquis par la musique de Haydn. N'est-ce pas, Ron ?

Entendant qu'on l'appelait, Ronald s'approcha à son tour, grand et dégingandé. Il passa un bras sur l'épaule de son ami, qu'il dominait d'une demie-tête.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Harry ?

-Hier, tu m'as dit que tu aimais ce quatuor de Haydn… Répète-le devant le révérend, il refuse de me croire.

-Pas du tout!, se défendit Severus.

-Bien sûr, que j'aime cette musique, s'écria Ron en riant. Mais le plus beau, c'est de rejouer avec toi, Harry. Peu importe la musique que tu nous proposes, je veux bien interpréter une bourrée irlandaise si ça te fait plaisir... du moment qu'on est ensemble!

-Tu compares l'oeuvre de Haydn à une bourrée irlandaise?, s'offusqua Harry, un sourire narquois au bord des lèvres.

Ron lui donna un coup de coude.

-Ne déforme pas ce que je viens de dire, mon vieux.

Harry croisa les bras, l'air déterminé.

-L'important, c'est de convertir le révérend, dit-il avec vigueur. Il est persuadé que Haydn est un petit maître frivole et sans intérêt.

-Je n'ai jamais dit ça, protesta Severus en retenant un sourire.

-Vous l'avez sous-entendu, s'amusa le jeune Potter, les yeux brillants. Avouez-le!

-Je vous ai dit que je suis prêt à me laisser convaincre. Séduisez moi…, lança Severus malgré lui, en adressant à Harry un regard chargé de sens.

Le garçon lui rendit son regard. Le temps parut s'arrêter un instant, puis Harry s'arracha à l'emprise des yeux sombres et se détourna, entraînant Ron avec lui.

-On y va, les gars ?, lança-t-il avec une autorité que Severus, surpris, ne manqua pas de noter dans un coin de son esprit.

Un instant plus tard, les quatre garçons accordaient leurs instruments, avant d'attaquer le premier mouvement du quatuor. Les deux jeunes filles vinrent se placer non loin du pasteur, assises côte à côte sur le petit canapé.

Harry avait chaussé ses lunettes rondes. Pas plus que ses camarades il n'avait remis d'ordre dans sa tenue débraillée. Tous quatre paraissaient très décontractés.

Severus n'avait eu que rarement l'occasion d'entendre Harry jouer du violon. A l'orgue, le garçon était impressionnant de maîtrise et d'aisance. Mais au violon, il y avait quelque chose de plus qui se dégageait de son jeu. Il semblait être né avec un violon entre les mains. Son intelligence musicale s'exprimait de manière si évidente au travers de cet instrument que Severus se sentit étrangement bouleversé.

_Ne le regarde pas aussi fixement. Il le sentira, et les jeunes filles vont s'en apercevoir. Tu es subjugué... il est fascinant. Tu ne l'avais jamais vu sous cet angle. A présent, tu es encore plus gravement atteint. C'est bien ta chance..._

De plus, la musique était sublime. Severus ne pouvait qu'en convenir. Il donnait raison à Harry, sans aucune réserve.

Rompus à une pratique assidue de la musique de chambre, les garçons jouaient parfaitement ensemble. Ils respiraient de concert, se regardaient, bougeaient au même rythme. Et Harry menait le jeu avec autorité et élégance, forçant le respect et l'admiration.

Tout en l'observant, Severus comprit ce qui s'était passé avec lord Voldemort. Personne ne pouvait résister à un tel pouvoir de séduction. Le Lord était riche, puissant. Il avait voulu acheter ce talent, se l'approprier. Et en se comportant ainsi, il avait coupé les ailes du jeune musicien et étouffé son génie.

_Jusqu'où est allé le Lord avec lui? Tu donnerais beaucoup pour le savoir, n'est-ce pas? N'as-tu pas honte de ta curiosité? Ne mesures-tu pas à quel point elle est déplacée, malsaine?_

_Pourtant, tu ne peux supporter ton ignorance. _

_Comment s'y est-il pris pour séduire le garçon? _

_En premier lieu, il lui a offert un magnifique violon. Ce que toi, justement, tu ne pourrais te permettre..._

_Mais ensuite? Le garçon était fragile, aux abois. Il l'a eu à sa merci, dans la chambre secrète. Que lui a-t-il fait subir? Jusqu'où a-t-il poussé le vice? Le garçon a fini par s'enfuir, alors qu'il risquait de tomber entre les mains de la police. C'est bien la preuve qu'il a été victime d'une forme d'abus ..._

_Pourtant, il s'est attaché à son tourmenteur. Il y a donc eu entre eux plus qu'une sordide relation de bourreau à victime. Le garçon a dû ressentir du plaisir entre les bras de cet homme. D'ailleurs, l'aristocrate ne s'en est-il pas grossièrement vanté, dans la grotte infernale? Et Harry ne l'a pas démenti..._

_Tu es jaloux, et frustré de ne pas en savoir plus. Tu voudrais connaître le moindre détail de leurs ébats, tu aimerais pénétrer les souvenirs du garçon, et t'en rendre maître._

_Tu n'y parviendras jamais. Ses secrets, il est le seul à y avoir accès... Tu n'as pas le pouvoir de violer son esprit, pas plus que tu n'as celui de posséder son corps si attirant. _

_Tu n'es pas lord Voldemort. Ton rôle est de rester dans l'ombre, vigile attentive et discrète._

_...Même si, en te jetant ces regards ambigus, ou en te souriant de son air malicieux, il te manipule à sa guise et te plonge dans la confusion... En est-il seulement conscient?_

Absorbé par ses réflexions, Severus n'en était pas moins réceptif à la musique et à sa beauté. Il jeta un regard à la dérobée en direction des jeunes filles.

_Comme toi, la petite Weasley est sous le charme du beau violoniste. Et lui, l'aime-t-il en retour? Ont-ils échangé des promesses de mariage? C'est fort probable. Encore une fois, tu es jaloux, envieux. Pourtant, quoi de plus normal? Ils sont parfaitement assortis... Que peut-on souhaiter de mieux, pour ce garçon, que de le voir s'unir à cette charmante demoiselle, la fille de ses bienfaiteurs? _

_S'il s'installe à Londres définitivement, elle va souffrir... D'ailleurs, elle souffre déjà, ses tourments se lisent sur son visage lisse et sensible, tandis qu'elle l'écoute passionnément... Espère-t-elle secrètement le rejoindre, là-bas ?_

_...comme tu le fais toi-même..._

_Ce ne sont que des enfants. Ils ont l'âge que tu avais quand tu soupirais en pensant à Lily et rêvais de tordre le cou du beau James, pour mieux pouvoir prendre sa place..._

_Toi, tu es un homme de trente-sept ans, et pasteur qui plus est... un homme d'église, dans la force de l'âge. Ce qui ne t'empêche pas d'être en proie à de ridicules émois d'adolescente..._

Les garçons venaient d'achever le dernier mouvement. Déjà! Avec le sentiment de s'arracher à un rêve éveillé, Severus se joignit aux applaudissements nourris des jeunes filles.

-Qu'en avez vous pensé, mon révérend?, l'interrogea Hermione Granger en sautant sur ses pieds.

-La même chose que vous.

-Mais encore?

-Eh bien... Je reconnais volontiers que c'est une oeuvre splendide.

Harry s'approcha aussitôt, son violon à la main. Ses joues étaient rouges, et il portait encore ses petites lunettes. Il avait entendu ce que Severus venait de dire à Hermione.

-Alors?, lança-t-il quand même à l'adresse du vicaire, triomphant. Vous avez aimé?

Severus eut un mince sourire.

-Vous m'avez convaincu, Potter. Maintenant, allez ranger cet instrument avant qu'il n'arrive un malheur.

Harry lui renvoya un sourire rayonnant, puis se détourna pour déposer son violon dans sa boîte et retirer ses bésicles qu'il fourra dans sa poche.

-Merci, messieurs, pour ce concert, dit Severus d'une voix forte. J'ai passé un excellent moment. Je vais vous laisser à présent...

-Vous ne restez pas dîner avec nous?, proposa la jeune Ginevra.

_Le garçon revient vers toi, guettant ta réponse comme si sa vie en dépendait. Tu es tenté d'accepter. Mais tu ne le dois pas. Tu ne tiendrais pas la durée d'un repas assis près de lui, tu provoquerais inévitablement un désastre. Mieux vaut que tu ailles avaler ton gruau tout seul, dans ton morne presbytère._

-Non, je vous remercie, miss Weasley. J'ai malheureusement à faire, ce soir...

-Je vous raccompagne!, lança Harry sous le regard surpris de ses camarades. Je veux que vous me fassiez un commentaire d'écoute détaillé.

Il passa devant le vicaire, et lui tint la porte. Il le précéda ensuite dans le couloir, le conduisant jusqu'à l'entrée où Severus avait accroché sa cape.

-Alors maintenant, dites-moi sincèrement ce que vous avez pensé de cette musique, glissa le garçon tandis que Severus s'habillait.

-J'ai déjà répondu à cette question, Harry, grommela le pasteur en fermant son col.

-Vous ne vous en tirerez pas comme ça...

-Qu'attendez vous de moi? Que je vous fasse un exposé sur l'oeuvre, avec analyse harmonique? Ou que je vous dise que j'ai particulièrement aimé... vous voir et vous entendre l'interpréter?

Le garçon parut se troubler légèrement. Il baissa les yeux.

-Non, ce n'est pas ça que j'attends..., murmura-t-il, ... mais plutôt que vous me disiez, par exemple, si vous avez apprécié également tous les mouvements, ou si l'un d'entre eux vous a plu spécialement...

-J'ai aimé les quatre mouvements, mais l'Andante m'a bouleversé plus profondément que les autres. Le dialogue entre le premier violon et le violoncelle est du plus bel effet.

Les yeux du garçon s'allumèrent.

-C'est mon mouvement préféré, à moi aussi..., dit-il en souriant, et pour les mêmes raisons que vous...

_Il paraît ému... Comme toi, il aime sentir cette complicité entre nous. Attention! Ne t'emballe pas. Reste froid, technique, précis... ne te laisse pas déborder par tes affects._

-Le compositeur a su trouver un langage à la fois moderne et accessible, reprit Severus d'un ton faussement tranquille. Je lui tire mon chapeau. Et je vous sais gré de me l'avoir fait découvrir, Harry. Je ne regrette pas cette expérience...déroutante, mais stimulante.

-Et moi... eh bien, je vous remercie d'avoir accepté de vous prêter à ce jeu et d'être venu nous écouter.

-C'était donc un jeu, pour vous?

_Tu es fou! Tu le cherches... Il rougit..._

-Oh, non...! Pardonnez moi, je me suis mal exprimé.

-Je le sais bien, je vous taquine, Potter. A présent...

Severus fit un pas vers la porte, en mettant son chapeau.

-Qu...quand...nous reverrons-nous?, bégaya le garçon d'une voix sourde.

-Dieu seul le sait... En attendant, je vous souhaite bonheur et réussite. Vous avez incroyablement progressé en violon, vous méritez de faire une belle carrière.

-Viendrez-vous... rendre visite à votre ami, à Londres?

-Cela se peut. Au revoir, Harry!

-Attendez!...Vous me le ferez savoir, n'est-ce pas?

-Quoi donc?

-Quand vous serez à Londres...

_Ses lèvres tremblent légèrement... Comment se fait-il qu'il soit tellement troublé?... Tu pourrais lui demander pour quelle raison il tient tant que ça à te revoir... Mais tu ne le feras pas, n'est-ce pas?_

-Bien entendu, Harry... Je vous préviendrai, vous et Remus.

-Merci...excusez-moi pour... mon insistance... Au revoir...

Severus ouvrit lui même la porte, car le garçon ne semblait pas décidé à lui faciliter la tâche. Un peu étourdi, il fit un pas dehors, tirant la porte derrière lui.

Une dernière fois, son regard croisa celui du garçon, avant que le battant ne vienne le dérober à sa vue.

Il descendit les quelques marches d'un pas vacillant. Mais l'air glacé l'aida à se ressaisir.

_S'il tient à te revoir, c'est simplement qu'il n'est pas un ingrat... Il mesure ce que tu as accompli en venant le chercher à Manderley... De plus, tu lui as restitué son quatuor... Cela ne signifie rien d'autre. Qu'allais-tu t'imaginer, imbécile?_

Sur ces pensées sévères et réalistes, le vicaire accéléra le pas.

Plus que jamais, il était décidé à partir séjourner dans la capitale.

Car si lord Voldemort parvenait à remettre la main sur l'adolescent, ce dernier pourrait dire adieu à son bel avenir de musicien, si prometteur.

Et Severus ne se le pardonnerait jamais.

**0o0o0o0**

**Coucou! Vous êtes arrivés au bout? Pas trop assommés? Bon, souvenez-vous, je ne pourrai pas publier la suite lundi prochain. Ce sera donc plus tard dans la semaine (si j'arrive à écrire). N'oubliez pas de me donner votre avis, vous savez combien j'adore vos reviews!**

**Kyara: **Hu hu hu...Severus, déguiser Harry en fille pour pouvoir l'épouser? Ma foi, pourquoi pas? Ce pourrait êre une solution! (malheureusement, pas de polynectar dans cette histoire) -Oui, oui, Harry va avoir de nouveaux collègues/amis/rivaux, à Londres... un peu de "sang neuf" ne sera pas de trop, j'en conviens volontiers! -Ton Drago chéri réapparaît dans ce chapitre, j'espère que tu seras satisfaite (il n'a pas forcément le beau rôle, mais bon)...- Merci pour ces commentaires et ces questions perspicaces, et à bientôt!

**Une poterienne**: Ravie de te lire sur cette suite, ma belle! Oui, Severus va avoir du mal à se déclarer, en effet, et pour cause! Va-t-il céder à son attirance pour son ancien élève? Tu sembles en être persuadée! On verra si l'histoire te donne raison. -Narcissa va effectivement passer au second, voire troisième plan, mais on la reverra occasionnellement.-Vi, vi, Harry joue au chat et à la souris avec Rogue, le coquin. Et ce n'est pas fini, il va devenir intenable (ça promet!)!- Merci pour cette review, bisous!

**Yue Kizu**: Merci d'avoir aimé "Passion coupable", et de me le faire savoir. Oui, j'aimerais qu'on comprenne mieux les tourments de Rogue. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, j'en fais toujours un homme torturé (sans doute parce que JKR ne lui a pas fait de cadeau, le pauvre). A bientôt!

**Choupi**: J'ai réussi à te convaincre qu'on ne pouvait souhaiter que Harry "finisse" avec Tom? Ah ben, c'est pas trop tôt (je te charrie, là)! Mais rassure toi, leur histoire commune n'est pas terminée pour autant, ils se reverront, et plus qu'un peu. Patience!!

**Anon**: Merci pour ton soutien. En ce qui concerne les délais, je fais tout mon possible, promis-juré (une semaine entre deux chapitres, c'est le minimum. Je ne fais pas que ça dans la vie, malheureusement (j'aimerais bien))!!

**Bloom**: Ce premier chapitre ne t'a pas emballée, semblerait-il. C'est vrai que pour ceux qui avaient lu "Passion coupable", c'était plutôt redondant. J'essayerai de faire mieux dorénavant, mais ce n'est pas gagné. Biz, à bientôt!

**Loan**: Je suis bien contente, moi aussi, de te retrouver pour cette deuxième partie! Tes reviews m'auraient manqué, si tu avais décidé de m'abandonner (non, non, ce n'est pas du chantage affectif)! - Harry ne méprise pas Ginny, mais il n'éprouve rien pour elle (il s'en veut un peu d'ailleurs. Il est bien conscient qu'à une époque pas si ancienne, il a pu lui donner de faux espoirs).-Venons-en au cas de Rogue et à sa situation sans issue. Bien sûr, l'homosexualité est condamnée par l'église (aujourd'hui, ça bouge dans l'église anglicane, mais à l'époque, nous sommes bien d'accord qu'on n'aurait pu admettre qu'un ecclésiastique puisse entretenir ce type de relation). Donc, Rogue doit renoncer à Harry (ou du moins, à aller plus loin dans ce sens avec lui). Ou alors, il doit quitter l'église. Ce dilemme va certainement le faire souffrir cruellement. Reste enfin l'option de la clandestinité, qui peut être tentante, mais dangereuse et immorale. Ceci dit, et j'en reparlerai dans cette histoire, cela n'a rien à voir avec la foi en elle même. Il peut très bien quitter l'église et avoir une relation avec Harry tout en demeurant croyant. -Bon, je comprends bien que tu aimes les fins sadiques (mais tes désirs semblent un peu contradictoires à ce sujet, ma chère). Ce qui est certain, c'est que je ne dois pas me répéter. Il faut donc que je trouve une issue différente de celles de mes fics précédentes, hé hé hé...- N'aie crainte, on reverra Voldemort (of course!), Mulciber, et même Neville (je pense). -Voilà, en tout cas, je ferai tout pour ne pas te décevoir. Bisous!

**N'oubliez pas votre petite contribution!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Bonjour à tous! Désolée pour ce retard, mais j'ai vraiment manqué de temps cette semaine. D'ailleurs, j'ai écrit ce chapitre trop rapidement, je crains qu'il ne soit pas très...hum... Oh, bon, OK, je me tais. **

**Bonne lecture! Et un gigantesque MERCI à tous les reviewers, vos encouragements sont la plus belle des motivations!**

**0o0o0o0**

**CHAPITRE TROIS**

**-**Comment parvenez-vous à écrire de la musique dans cette voiture, avec toutes les secousses ?, s'étonna lady Lestrange.

Harry leva le regard vers la femme assise en face de lui. Ses yeux bruns aux paupières lourdes le fixaient avec un mélange d'étonnement et de dédain.

-Je fais des ratures, dit-il en haussant les épaules. Ce n'est qu'un brouillon...

-Et vous n'êtes pas gêné pour trouver de l'inspiration, alors que nous bavardons à côté de vous, mon neveu et moi?

-Ma tante, laissez le tranquille, intervint Drago avec un petit rire. Vous le perturbez en pleine activité créatrice.

Harry retint difficilement un soupir d'agacement. Il était tenté de froisser sa feuille pour la jeter par la fenêtre, mais un reste de courtoisie l'en empêcha.

Depuis le début du voyage, ses deux compagnons, capricieux et fantasques, l'avaient constamment interrompu. Il n'aurait eu aucun mal à s'enfermer dans une bulle pour se concentrer sur son travail, si Drago et sa tante s'étaient contentés de discuter tranquillement entre eux. Mais ils semblaient s'être donnés le mot pour le distraire, l'interpellant toutes les deux minutes en lui posant des questions stupides tout en suçant des sucreries dégoûtantes.

Cependant, malgré son énervement, il se devait de garder envers eux une attitude respectueuse. Après tout, ils lui offraient gracieusement le voyage. Mais sa réserve de patience commençait à s'épuiser.

-Reconnaissez, Drago, que Potter se comporte comme un malotrus!, s'indigna Bellatrix en foudroyant Harry du regard. Il nous ignore délibérément, préférant gribouiller des pattes de mouche sur sa feuille plutôt que de participer à la conversation. Peut-être que nous ne sommes pas assez intéressants pour lui!

Le jeune musicien écarquilla les yeux. Il faillit répliquer vertement, mais se retint de justesse. Après tout, la soeur de Narcissa n'avait peut-être pas entièrement tort...

-Excusez moi..., grogna-t-il en refermant son écritoire de voyage et en rangeant sa plume. De toute façon...

Il s'arrêta net avant de se compromettre, et retira ses lunettes qu'il glissa dans la poche de sa veste.

-De toute façon quoi, Potter?, insista Bellatrix avec agressivité.

-Rien, rien. Tout va bien...

Il y eut un silence. Drago regardait ses ongles.

-Comment peut-on encore écrire de la musique..., dit finalement la jeune femme d'un ton ennuyé. Tout n'a-t-il pas déjà été inventé dans ce domaine?

Comprenant que Lady Lestrange s'adressait à lui, Harry se sentit obligé de répondre.

-Il faut croire que non..., maugréa-t-il en tournant les yeux vers la fenêtre.

-Ma tante, n'embarquez pas Potter sur le sujet de la musique, avertit Drago. Il est incollable. Et affreusement susceptible, je parle d'expérience.

-Ah, vraiment?, minauda Bellatrix. Mais je veux simplement discuter avec lui ! Sincèrement, Potter, pensez-vous avoir quelque chose de plus à apporter à tout ce qui a déjà été composé?

-Non. Je me moque d'apporter quelque chose à qui que ce soit, dit Harry froidement en plongeant son regard dans les yeux de la femme. J'écris pour moi, pour me faire plaisir.

-Oh! Voilà qui est magnifique! Quel désintéressement! Quel amour de l'art!

-N'est-ce pas?, grimaça Harry.

-Allons, Potter, ne vous fâchez pas, dit Drago d'un ton qui se voulait conciliant. Ma tante est un peu taquine, vous vous en rendrez compte durant ce voyage...

-Mais non! Je dis à voix haute ce que chacun pense tout bas, protesta Bella avec une moue.

-Méfiez vous! Potter se mettra vite à ressembler à un lion en colère si vous le provoquez... Changeons de sujet! Dites moi, Potter, vous ne m'avez pas raconté comment s'était passée votre fuite de Manderley avec mon oncle, alors que la police était à vos trousses... Est-il vrai que vous avez passé une nuit à bord de l'_Epervier_?

S'il y avait bien un sujet que Harry n'avait pas envie d'aborder, c'était cet épisode récent et tragique de sa vie. Pourquoi le vicomte l'entreprenait-il justement à ce propos, alors qu'il en connaissait assurément le moindre détail ?

-Oui, c'est vrai..., répondit-il de mauvaise grâce, pinçant les lèvres pour dissuader Drago de le questionner plus avant.

-Et alors? Vous avez aimé?, insista pourtant l'aristocrate.

-Aimé?, répéta Harry, interdit, et songeant malgré lui à ce que le Lord lui avait fait subir durant cette fameuse nuit...

-Oui... la mer... le bateau... l'aventure...

-Ah!... heu...eh bien... Oui... si on veut...

Drago se mit à rire, s'amusant visiblement de son embarras.

-Et comment vous y êtes-vous pris, interrogea à son tour Lady Lestrange d'un ton plein de fiel, pour que mon oncle vous protège si longtemps, et vous emmène ensuite avec lui en risquant sa vie et son honneur ?

Surpris par l'insolence de la question, qui semblait sous-entendre que lui, Harry, avait manipulé le Lord à sa guise, le garçon sentit une vague de colère le submerger.

- Je n'en sais rien!, claqua-t-il sèchement. C'est à lui qu'il faut le demander.

Bellatrix ricana.

-Allons, ne nous enflammons pas, tempéra Drago avec un sourire en coin. Il n'y a là rien d'étonnant, ma tante. Vous connaissez mieux que moi notre oncle et ses goûts un peu... particuliers. Quant à Potter, c'est un séducteur, il l'a prouvé à de nombreuses reprises, n'est-ce pas?

L'avaient-ils invité à partager leur voiture pour mieux prendre plaisir à le provoquer et se moquer de lui? Harry respira profondément, se forçant au calme. Le voyage promettait d'être long.

-Ah ha ha..., s'esclaffait la femme... Ma sœur, puis mon oncle... En effet, Potter est dangereux. J'espère que vous ne comptez pas vous attaquer à un autre membre de la famille, jeune homme?

Tout en parlant, elle lui lança une œillade appuyée.

-Pourquoi pas? Je vais y penser..., lui renvoya-t-il férocement.

Drago et sa tante éclatèrent à nouveau de rire, tandis que Harry espérait qu'ils le laissent enfin tranquille.

-Je vous avais prévenu que Potter était un peu susceptible, ma tante. Ne lui tendez pas un os à mordre!

-En effet... Je ne vous connaissais pas, mon garçon, et je vous découvre... Je commence à comprendre pourquoi Narcissa, puis le Lord se sont entichés de vous... pour leur plus grand malheur!

Il n'y avait rien à répondre à cela. Harry tourna résolument le visage vers la fenêtre, et après quelques gloussements et autres railleries échangées à voix basse entre Bellatrix et son neveu, le silence s'installa enfin dans la voiture cahotante.

Au bout de quelques minutes, Harry ferma les yeux, histoire de faire croire à ses compagnons qu'il s'était endormi. Avec un peu de chance, ils montreraient plus de respect envers son sommeil que pour son travail de composition.

Ses pensées le ramenèrent aux derniers jours passés à Wardour. Les retrouvailles avaient été délicieuses, et la séparation plus douloureuse encore que les fois précédentes, malgré la joie et l'excitation que ressentait Harry à l'idée de s'installer définitivement à Londres.

Il avait particulièrement apprécié les moments passés à faire de la musique avec les Weasley...

Les instrumentistes qu'il avait rencontrés à Poudlard, et avec lesquels il avait constitué un quatuor, étaient certes d'excellents musiciens, mais ils ne partageaient pas avec lui cette complicité qui le rendait si proche de ses amis de Wardour.

Il soupira. Ron, Fred et George allaient lui manquer cruellement, il le savait.

D'ailleurs, les trois garçons mouraient d'envie de venir travailler à Londres, eux aussi. Il ne tenait qu'à lui de faire en sorte que Dumbledore les y invite, et il comptait bien l'y inciter à la première occasion. Du reste, le vieux chef connaissait bien Bill et l'appréciait, selon ses propres dires.

D'autre part, Harry avait aimé parler avec Hermione. La jeune fille était si intelligente et perspicace... presque trop, parfois. Il avait l'impression qu'elle lisait en lui comme dans un livre ouvert, c'en était effrayant. Elle semblait regretter qu'il se fût éloigné de Ginny, tout en le comprenant. Mais que savait-elle de ce que Harry avait vécu à Manderley? De sa relation avec le Lord? Et de ses sentiments pour Rogue? Sans doute plus qu'elle ne voulait bien le dire...

Rogue, justement... Harry avait du mal à se faire à l'idée que des mois s'écouleraient sans doute avant qu'il ne revoie le révérend.

Pourquoi la simple pensée de cet homme austère, presque froid, lui donnait-elle ainsi le frisson? Un frisson qui était tout sauf désagréable... et qui s'accompagnait d'un émoi étrange, inattendu, entraînant des réactions physiques embarrassantes.

Il devait être vigilant. Assise en face de lui, lady Lestrange était peut-être en train de l'observer pendant qu'il feignait de dormir. Si elle remarquait son état, elle ne manquerait pas d'en faire des gorges chaudes.

Dans un élan, il se tourna franchement sur le côté, les yeux toujours clos, comme un dormeur engourdi qui cherche inconsciemment une position plus confortable. Puis il laissa son esprit divaguer tranquillement... Il ne voulait pas s'interdire de penser au révérend. D'ailleurs, il en était incapable.

Il avait pu constater que Rogue semblait éprouver du plaisir à se trouver en sa compagnie. Visiblement, le pasteur se laissait facilement entraîner sur le terrain de la musique... Lui qui s'était montré si hostile pendant des années, il présentait un tout autre visage depuis qu'il était venu sauver Harry, à Manderley. Pourquoi...? Le garçon ne pouvait répondre à cette question.

Et comment expliquer que Harry fût si troublé en présence de son ancien professeur? Quand ils étaient ensemble, il se surprenait à avoir de drôles d'idées. Par exemple, il s'imaginait quel effet cela produirait si les lèvres minces du pasteur venaient à se poser doucement sur les siennes... et si sa langue s'enhardissait, s'introduisant lentement dans sa bouche pour venir à la rencontre de la sienne... leurs corps se rapprochant, leurs souffles se mêlant...

Oh mon Dieu...

Ou encore, comment il réagirait au cas où Rogue, les yeux plongés dans les siens, ouvrirait deux boutons de sa chemise et glisserait une main dans l'échancrure ainsi créée, caressant son épaule, puis son torse, avant de passer dans son dos pour l'attirer à lui, comme l'avait fait le Lord à de nombreuses reprises...

Bon sang! ... Il devait cesser de se représenter ce genre de scènes... ce n'était ni le lieu, ni le moment.

Et puis surtout, Rogue était un homme d'Eglise. Comment pouvait-il concevoir à son sujet des pensées aussi déviantes et malsaines ?

Pourtant, son imagination fertile ne demandait qu'à l'entraîner beaucoup plus loin encore, oh oui...

Mais il devait proscrire ces dérapages. Si Rogue avait pu connaître la nature de ses divagations, il eût été horrifié…scandalisé… écœuré…

Pourtant…Harry n'avait pas rêvé. L'homme, en lui disant "_séduisez-moi_", lui avait lancé un regard lourd de sens. Que signifiaient ces mots, ce regard? N'était-ce pas une invitation à… ?

A quoi, au juste ?

Allons, il convenait de garder la tête froide. Tout s'était passé dans l'imagination du garçon. Il s'agissait de musique, pas d'autre chose... Sans doute Rogue s'était-il moqué de son enthousiasme inconditionnel et puéril pour la musique de Haydn...

Décidément, il était gravement atteint, et il savait bien d'où lui venait cette maladie. Le Lord l'avait contaminé. Et maintenant qu'il avait vu Rogue sous ce jour nouveau, et qu'il en avait ressenti un frémissement de plaisir, il ne parvenait plus à poser sur lui un regard innocent.

Inutile de le nier. Il se sentait attiré par celui qu'il avait si radicalement détesté pendant des lustres. Ce constat était à la fois excitant et terriblement inquiétant.

D'où provenait cette coupable attirance, il ne pouvait le dire. Certes, le Lord y était pour quelque chose car, en l'initiant à une forme de sexualité dont le garçon ignorait presque tout avant son séjour à Manderley, il l'avait mis sur la voie… Mais cela ne suffisait pas à expliquer le trouble que provoquait en lui la présence du pasteur. Harry ne ressentait rien de tel à l'égard de Remus, Ron, Drago, ou qui que ce fût d'autre, bien heureusement !

Non... Seul Rogue parvenait à lui inspirer ce sentiment ambigu... et délicieux.

Pourquoi lui, justement? Harry réfléchit. Il aimait son regard attentif et intelligent, son grand front, sa bouche sévère, ses mains souples de musicien... Il frissonnait au son de sa voix, grave, sèche, autoritaire ou douce comme du velours... Et quand, parfois, l'homme se laissait aller à sourire, son visage pâle s'éclairait comme s'allume un ciel d'encre après l'orage.

Le garçon soupira. Peut-être qu'avec l'éloignement, il parviendrait à oublier l'organiste... En se lançant à corps perdu dans la musique, il serait happé par sa vie londonienne et se laverait définitivement l'esprit de toutes ses pensées malvenues...

Et le Lord ? Harry n'avait pas réussi à le chasser de sa mémoire. L'aristocrate hantait fréquemment ses rêves. Le souvenir de leurs affrontements se mêlait à celui de leurs étreintes, laissant un goût amer de défaite dans la bouche du garçon… Plus le temps passait, plus ce dernier réalisait à quel point le Lord l'avait marqué, modifiant en profondeur son être dans ce qu'il avait de plus intime.

Harry parviendrait-il un jour à se libérer totalement de l'emprise que le meurtrier de ses parents avait réussi à étendre sur lui ?

Que se passerait-il lorsque l'homme sortirait de prison? Chercherait-il à le revoir? S'il y parvenait, Harry saurait-il lui résister ?

A cette pensée, il sentit son rythme cardiaque se précipiter et ses entrailles se nouer. Il n'aurait pu dire s'il s'agissait de peur, de dégoût, ou au contraire, d'anticipation...

Il repoussa vigoureusement l'image brouillée du Lord aux confins de son esprit. L'homme n'avait pas le droit de venir l'envahir et le polluer. Même absent, il était capable de le manipuler, lui qui avait fait de lui un orphelin et pensait pouvoir se racheter en le déclarant son héritier...

Harry ne se laisserait plus dominer par cet homme sans scrupule, tout fascinant qu'il fût...

Au bout du compte, Drago et Bellatrix s'étaient endormis. Harry se détendit, et bercé par le balancement de la voiture, il finit par plonger lui aussi dans le sommeil.

L'immobilité du véhicule le réveilla. C'était l'heure de la pause. Les voyageurs déballèrent leurs provisions. Celles de Harry étaient modestes, mais abondantes. Molly Weasley ne l'aurait pas laissé mourir de faim. Il mordit avec appétit et reconnaissance dans un énorme sandwich au jambon. Puis Drago lui proposa aimablement du vin et un morceau de gâteau. Lady Lestrange se plaignait sans cesse, déplorant l'inconfort de la voiture et la médiocrité du repas. Excédé, Harry profita de l'arrêt de la voiture pour sauter dehors et faire quelques pas, espérant prendre un bol d'air et se changer les idées. Craignant de salir leurs chaussures et leurs vêtements, les deux autres ne bougèrent pas de la voiture.

Ils repartirent enfin. Plusieurs fois au cours des heures qui suivirent, lady Lestrange essaya d'orienter la conversation sur le sujet de lord Voldemort. Elle posait des questions à Harry d'un ton anodin, mais dans ses yeux sombres luisait une curiosité malsaine. De son côté, le garçon faisait tout pour esquiver, répondant par monosyllabes. Il ne comprenait pas l'acharnement de cette femme. Etait-elle au courant du fait que le Lord avait eu l'intention de faire de Harry son héritier? Voyait-elle en lui un intrigant qui manoeuvrait dans l'ombre pour faire main basse sur la fortune du Lord?

Quand la voiture pénétra enfin dans les faubourgs de la capitale, le jeune Potter soupira de soulagement. Il faisait nuit depuis longtemps, et les rues populeuses étaient sombres et inquiétantes. Drago insista pour amener Harry jusqu'aux abords de son école. Heureusement, Poudlard ne se trouvait guère éloignée de Harley street, et la voiture n'eut pas à faire de longs détours pour l'amener à bon port.

-J'aimerais rester en contact avec vous, Potter, dit soudain Drago au moment où Harry s'apprêtait à descendre de voiture, son gros sac dans une main, son violon dans l'autre. Qu'en dites vous?

-Eh bien... si vous le désirez..., répondit Harry, surpris et mal à l'aise.

-Vous ne devez pas avoir souvent l'occasion de fréquenter des personnes de l'aristocratie. Si vous en êtes d'accord, je pourrai vous amener à... certaines soirées. Vous découvrirez un monde que vous ne connaissez pas. Et cela vous permettra de créer des contacts intéressants pour votre avenir de musicien...

-Je vous remercie, mylord..., dit Harry d'une voix incertaine.

La perspective d'accompagner Malefoy à des soirées mondaines ne le tentait absolument pas, mais il ne pouvait le crier à la face du vicomte. Ce dernier semblait en effet persuadé de lui faire une énorme faveur en l'invitant à se joindre à son inestimable personne...

De toute façon, Harry n'y croyait guère, persuadé que le capricieux jeune homme se trouverait rapidement des compagnons du même rang que lui, bien plus fréquentables qu'un obscur musicien... A moins qu'il ne fût actuellement à la mode, dans l'aristocratie, de se pavaner en compagnie d'artistes ou de jeunes gens se revendiquant comme tels?

Il descendit de voiture et le cocher claqua la porte avant de grimper à nouveau sur son siège, fouettant les chevaux. La voiture s'ébranla et ne tarda guère à disparaître dans la pénombre de la rue.

Chargé de son sac et de son violon, Harry parcourut la centaine de mètres qui le séparaient de l'entrée de l'Académie. Il fit sonner aussi fort qu'il put la cloche du grand portail. Le concierge était connu pour être dur d'oreille...

**0o0o0o0o0**

-Je ne te comprends pas, Drago, dit Bellatrix dès que la porte de la voiture se fut refermée. Comment peux-tu être aussi aimable et attentionné avec ce vaurien?

-Je ne suis pas de votre avis, ma tante. Potter est tout sauf un vaurien. Et si, comme vous, j'enrage de savoir que mon oncle a l'intention de faire de lui son héritier, je n'en reconnais pas moins ses qualités.

-Pourtant, tu le détestais!

-J'en voulais surtout à Mère pour ce qu'elle a fait. Se lancer ainsi dans une liaison avec ce pauvre violoniste, et si jeune de surcroît! Mais Potter n'est pas vraiment responsable, c'est ce que j'ai compris en séjournant à Manderley.

-Allons bon !

-Mais oui, ma tante. Voyez vous-même! Il a été pris au piège...

-Narcissa, un piège?

-Exactement. Et je pense que Potter a été suffisamment puni de cette aventure désastreuse. Il a quand même failli en mourir!

-Oui, et en attendant, il s'est bien débrouillé pour que lord Voldemort s'éprenne de lui et décrète qu'il lui lèguerait tous ses biens.

-Je ne pense pas que Potter ait intrigué dans ce sens.

-Oh, que tu es naïf, Drago! Tu ne connais pas ce genre de personnes... Tu n'imagines même pas ce qu'un pauvre est capable de faire pour s'enrichir!

-Ce n'est pas de la naïveté. J'ai pu les observer tous les deux...je veux dire, Potter et mon oncle. Il n'y avait pas ce genre de rapport entre eux.

-Permets-moi d'en douter...

-Je sais de quoi je parle. Potter avait un comportement sans concession avec le Lord. Ce n'est ni un flatteur, ni un intriguant, je peux vous le certifier.

-Tu ne peux nier qu'il couchait avec lui !

-Je ne le nie pas, mais je sais également qu'il ne l'a pas fait de son plein gré.

Bella leva un sourcil ironique.

-Le Lord l'aurait forcé?

-Oui. Ou disons plutôt que... mon oncle a su trouver des arguments qui ont... convaincu Potter qu'il n'avait pas d'autre choix que de se soumettre.

-Bah... Il a certainement joué à dessein les vierges effarouchées. Encore une manoeuvre pour mieux prendre mon oncle à l'hameçon. Je n'ai aucune confiance dans ce garçon, Drago.

Le vicomte fronça les sourcils, agacé.

-Depuis que je l'ai entendu jouer du violon, mon opinion sur lui a changé, martela-t-il vigoureusement. C'est un musicien remarquable. De plus, si jamais mon oncle mettait à exécution son projet de faire de Potter son héritier, nous devons être en bons termes avec ce garçon, pour mieux le contrôler.

Bellatrix renifla avec mépris.

-Mon oncle ne s'abaissera pas à commettre une erreur aussi grossière. J'y veillerai personnellement.

-De quelle manière?

-Je n'en sais rien encore. Le mieux serait de détruire l'image qu'il a de son cher petit protégé...

-Et comment vous y prendrez vous?

-Oh! Ça ne sera pas bien difficile! Il suffira de lui raconter que le garçon se vante partout d'être le futur héritier de sa fortune.

-Le Lord n'en croira pas un mot. Il connaît trop bien Potter...

-Je sais être très persuasive, Drago..., glissa la jeune femme en levant vers son neveu un regard ironique.

L'adolescent haussa les épaules.

-Comme il vous plaira. Pour ma part, je ne veux pas être en brouille avec Potter pour l'instant...

-Est-ce la raison pour laquelle tu lui proposes de sortir dans le monde avec toi?

-Entre autres... Il a plutôt bonne allure, et il n'y a pas de honte à s'entourer d'artistes, de nos jours. C'est même très en vogue à Londres, d'après ce qu'on m'a dit...

-Je vois. Potter est décoratif, je le reconnais. Mais il va le prendre comme un encouragement à manipuler lord Voldemort pour s'introduire définitivement dans la famille...

-Vous vous faites des idées, ma tante. Quoiqu'il en soit, j'ai encore besoin de Potter, pour diverses raisons qu'il serait trop long d'exposer ici...

Bella eut l'air stupéfaite, mais Drago refusa d'en révéler plus. Peu de temps après, ils arrivaient Harley-street. Narcissa elle-même était là pour les accueillir...

**0o0o0o0**

-Parfait, mes enfants. Nous avons bien travaillé, me semble-t-il. La répétition est terminée pour aujourd'hui.

Dumbledore posa sa baguette puis se pencha en avant, sa longue barbe blanche venant caresser le pupitre. Son regard très bleu pétillait de malice derrière ses lunettes en demie lune.

-Peux-tu rester là quelques instants, Harry?, dit-il à son premier violon. J'ai à te parler.

Le garçon acquiesça en souriant. Il aurait volontiers donné tout son temps à Dumbledore. En sa présence, les heures de répétition passaient à une vitesse folle.

Le vieux chef lui sourit en retour, puis se détourna pour répondre à un violoncelliste qui lui présentait une quelconque requête.

-Je parie qu'il va encore te confier un solo..., glissa hargneusement le jeune Cédric Diggory.

Harry l'entendit distinctement, malgré le brouhaha qui régnait dans la chapelle tandis que les musiciens se levaient pour ranger leurs instruments.

Mal à l'aise, le jeune Potter se tourna vers son voisin de pupitre. Cédric était un beau jeune homme de trois ans plus âgé que lui, brun, costaud, bien bâti. Harry avait très vite compris que le violoniste lui en voulait énormément, le considérant comme un rival. L'arrogant petit nouveau lui avait volé la place de premier violon qui lui revenait de droit. Il s'estimait donc gravement lésé et ne ratait pas une occasion de lui faire sentir son animosité.

-Non, je ne pense pas..., dit Harry calmement. A mon avis, il s'agit d'une histoire de coups d'archet à régler.

-Oh, si ce n'est que ça... ! Avant, je m'en occupais pour tout le pupitre, et il n'y avait jamais de problème.

-Je ne tiens pas spécialement à le faire, tu sais... Je te laisse volontiers cette corvée...

Diggory pinça les lèvres.

-Le vieux doit penser que tu es plus compétent que moi, grogna-t-il en se levant brusquement.

-Mais non...

-C'est évident. Depuis que tu es là, je n'existe plus à ses yeux.

-Je crois que tu en rajoutes un peu.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux, c'est l'attrait de la nouveauté, soupira Cédric. Si encore tu arrivais de l'étranger, avec une formation originale, des techniques nouvelles, je comprendrais. Mais là...! Un provincial, un gamin, élève de ce lourdaud de Lupin... Franchement, ça me dépasse!

-Tu as raison. Je suis un campagnard, un empoté, et Dumbledore n'est qu'un vieux fou..., grinça Harry en se levant à son tour.

-Ca, on peut le dire, approuva Cédric qui n'avait visiblement pas perçu l'ironie du ton de son interlocuteur. Le vieux a fait son temps. Il est urgent de le remplacer, il n'a plus rien à faire ici!

-Cédric, je vous attends!, lança à cet instant une voix féminine, derrière eux.

Harry et l'interpellé se retournèrent vivement. Une jeune fille s'était approchée. Vêtue élégamment, elle avait de beaux yeux gris et un visage séduisant. Ses cheveux châtains étaient relevés en chignon, dégageant sa nuque souple. Harry ne l'avait jamais rencontrée. D'où sortait-elle?

-Ah, vous êtes là, Jane?, s'étonna Cédric. Avez-vous assisté à la répétition?

-J'ai entendu la fin, répondit la jeune fille, souriante. C'était très beau. Mais vous ne me présentez pas ce jeune homme?

Elle regardait Harry avec curiosité. Cédric se crispa.

-Eh bien... c'est Harry Potter...un nouveau, dit-il malgré tout de mauvaise grâce.

-Enchantée..., susurra la jeune fille. A mon tour à présent. Je suis Jane Peterson, la fille du professeur du même nom, que vous connaissez certainement.

Harry inclina la tête. Peterson était professeur de violoncelle à Poudlard. C'était un homme assez populaire, et on le disait veuf. _Sa fille est diablement jolie_, songea Harry en rougissant malgré lui sous le regard appuyé de Jane.

-D'où êtes-vous originaire, Harry?, reprit-elle avec intérêt. Vous venez d'arriver à Poudlard, je ne vous avais jamais vu!

-Heu... je suis là depuis quelques semaines. Je viens de province... De Wardour, plus précisément, une petite ville dans le Wiltshire.

-Oh...je vois! Mais vous devez être un musicien brillant, pour vous trouver si rapidement promu au rang de "Konzertmeister"!

-Et vous-même, vous êtes musicienne?, s'enquit poliment Harry sans répondre directement, craignant d'énerver Cédric au delà de toute mesure.

-Oh...à peine!, sourit modestement la jeune fille. Je joue un peu de clavecin à mes heures perdues...

-Venez, Jane... j'ai une envie folle de changer d'air!, coupa Cédric en faisant un pas de côté pour se dégager de la forêt de chaises et de pupitres qui les environnait.

Avant de suivre Diggory, la jeune fille adressa à Harry un dernier regard enveloppant.

-A bientôt, monsieur Potter!, fit-elle avec un sourire en coin. Au plaisir de vous revoir!

-A bientôt, miss Peterson!, répondit le garçon d'un ton amusé, mais neutre.

Il ne savait quel genre de relation liait les deux jeunes gens, mais il ne désirait nullement donner à Cédric une raison supplémentaire de le détester.

-Harry! Qu'est-ce que tu fais? On t'attend, avec Dean. Tu ne viens pas manger?

Seamus Finnigan, un garçon blond d'origine irlandaise, s'était avancé à son tour vers Harry qui attendait debout, son violon sous le bras.

-Je n'en ai pas pour longtemps, je pense. C'est Dumbledore qui m'a demandé de rester. Allez au réfectoire, je vous rejoins dès que possible.

Seamus jouait du violon, Dean Thomas de l'alto. Tous deux étaient des garçons simples et gais, à peine plus âgés que Harry, et avec qui il s'entendait bien. Quand le nouveau leur avait proposé de former un quatuor, ils s'étaient montrés enthousiastes. Ernie Mac Millan, violoncelliste et quatrième larron, était de caractère plus réservé, mais il trouvait peu à peu sa place dans le groupe.

Pressé d'aller manger, Seamus lui fit un signe amical de la main et partit retrouver Dean qui semblait impatient. Les deux musiciens quittèrent la chapelle bras-dessus, bras-dessous.

-Merci d'avoir attendu, mon garçon..., dit Dumbledore en se tournant enfin vers Harry.

Le silence régnait à présent dans la chapelle.

-Je ne vais pas te faire lambiner plus longtemps. C'est à propos de ce projet dont je t'avais parlé, il y a quelques jours...

-Je ne..., commença Harry, indécis.

-Rappelle-toi, j'avais évoqué devant toi le fait que j'allais bientôt avoir besoin d'un assistant pour l'orchestre. A mon âge, la direction a tendance à m'épuiser. J'aimerais que tu prennes parfois le relais.

-Oh...mais...

-Tu n'as pas d'expérience, c'est ça?

-Oui...en fait, je...

-L'expérience viendra avec la pratique, Harry. Je suis persuadé que tu as la trempe d'un bon chef, et il est grand temps que tu t'y mettes. Cela complètera avantageusement ta formation. Et je vais t'enseigner quelques petites choses essentielles d'ici là, si tu es d'accord...

-Je vous remercie, monsieur, mais je crains que les musiciens ne l'entendent pas de la même oreille. Ils me considèrent comme un petit provincial, et ils m'en veulent déjà, pour certains, de la place que vous m'avez donnée dans cet orchestre.

Dumbledore réfléchit un instant.

-Je comprends, mon garçon, je comprends. Ecoute, pour que cela se passe bien, je vais proposer à tous ceux qui sont intéressés de venir diriger, à tour de rôle. Les compétences des uns et des autres se révèleront d'elles-mêmes à cette occasion. Qu'en penses-tu?

-C'est une bonne idée, répondit le violoniste après un court silence.

-Bien. Je vais lui donner forme. Merci, Harry. Permets-moi de te dire une nouvelle fois combien j'apprécie de travailler avec toi. Maintenant, va manger, tu dois mourir de faim!

0o0o0o0o0

_"Mon cher Severus,_

_tout est prêt ici pour vous accueillir. Vous ne manquerez pas de travail. Outre les charges spécifiquement paroissiales dont je vous ai longuement parlé dans ma lettre précédente, je compte sur vous pour tenir l'orgue aussi souvent que nécessaire. En effet, nous n'avons actuellement plus aucun organiste digne de ce nom, ce qui est une honte pour notre église, et je dois avouer que vous arrivez à point nommé._

_J'ai si bien insisté pour vous faire venir dans mon diocèse que votre évêque semble avoir enfin accepté de signer votre nouvelle affectation. J'en suis soulagé. Il est prêt à nommer votre remplaçant comme vicaire à Wardour de façon définitive. Cet aspect là au moins de notre affaire est réglé..."_

Severus referma la lettre de son ami, l'évêque Gilbert King, et la posa sur son bureau, avant de s'approcher de la fenêtre. Il tira les rideaux et regarda au dehors. La neige dansait silencieusement dans le soir tombant.

Dans trois semaines, il quitterait Wardour pour une durée indéterminée. Il n'en avait pas encore parlé à ses paroissiens. Il redoutait leurs questions. Celles des Weasley tout particulièrement...

Il appuya son front brûlant contre la vitre glacée.

Harry lui avait écrit. Severus avait tellement lu et relu sa lettre qu'il la connaissait par cœur. Elle était pourtant simple, anodine. Le garçon y racontait les grandes lignes de sa vie à Londres, et lui réitérait son envie de le revoir. Il lui annonçait également qu'il avait presque achevé son quatuor, et brûlait d'impatience de le lui présenter. Enfin, il le remerciait pour tout ce qu'il avait fait pour lui, par le passé, en l'arrachant à son oncle, comme plus récemment, en venant le chercher à Manderley.

La lettre se terminait sur une note étrangement mélancolique... Tout semblait indiquer que le garçon se sentait seul, dans la capitale...

En découvrant cette lettre au milieu de son courrier habituel, Severus avait été incroyablement bouleversé. Pourtant, il s'était bien gardé de l'ouvrir tout de suite, combattant héroïquement son impatience. En fait, il avait eu peur de ce qu'il allait y trouver... Reporter le moment où il en découvrirait le contenu était un supplice à la fois insoutenable et délicieux.

Le soir, au coin du feu, il s'était enfin autorisé à glisser son coupe-papier sous la pliure de l'enveloppe. La vue de l'écriture un peu maladroite et penchée du jeune Potter l'avait ému plus que de raison. Il avait lu précipitamment une première fois, avant de lire et relire encore, soupesant chaque mot, analysant le moindre tremblement de lettre, la plus petite rature.

Le lendemain, il avait trouvé en lui suffisamment de calme pour prendre la plume à son tour. Sa réponse ne révélait nullement son émotion. Il n'avait écrit que quelques mots, laissant deviner qu'il prévoyait de faire prochainement un petit voyage dans la capitale.

Severus avait honte.

Si Harry lui avait envoyé ces mots, c'était par souci de marquer sa reconnaissance. Le garçon était animé de sentiments généreux. Peut-être, aussi, aimait-il un peu parler de musique avec son ancien professeur, peut-être regrettait-il même sincèrement leurs discussions, peut-être éprouvait-il réellement l'envie de lui montrer son travail de composition...

Mais s'il avait pu imaginer un seul instant quelles étaient les pensées du pasteur à son égard... s'il avait eu connaissance de ce que ressentait son ancien professeur en le regardant jouer du violon... s'il était entré dans son corps et dans son esprit, et avait découvert quel genre de sentiments agitaient le prétendu saint homme...il eût été d'abord scandalisé, puis profondément écœuré.

Devant tant d'innocence, Severus se sentait sale.

Toutefois, Harry n'était plus ce candide adolescent que le vicaire avait connu autrefois. Non seulement il avait couché avec la comtesse, une femme plus âgée et certainement très expérimentée, mais il avait également partagé le lit de lord Voldemort, cet homme pervers, sensuel et incroyablement dominateur.

Il n'était donc plus question d'innocence en la matière. Le garçon en savait même à coup sûr beaucoup plus que Severus en ce qui concernait les plaisirs de la chair.

Car le pasteur ne pouvait se vanter d'avoir beaucoup d'expérience dans ce domaine. Certes, avant d'embrasser la carrière ecclésiastique, il avait connu une ou deux femmes de mœurs légères, pour satisfaire sa curiosité et tromper sa déception de voir la charmante Lily lui échapper. En y réfléchissant bien, il pouvait mettre aussi à son palmarès cette relation secrète et fugace qui l'avait lié quelques jours à un étrange garçon, un flutiste très doué musicalement qui avait fréquenté quelque temps l'Académie. En mal d'affection, Severus n'avait pas su repousser les avances du jeune musicien. Il avait trouvé entre ses bras du réconfort et un certain plaisir. Mais le flutiste avait brutalement disparu sans laisser de trace. L'organiste n'avait pas cherché à rester en contact avec lui...

Oui, Harry était sans conteste beaucoup plus expérimenté...

Se pouvait-il que... Non, Severus ne devait pas concevoir de tels soupçons. Harry était sûrement à mille lieues d'imaginer que Severus pût être attiré par lui.

Pourtant, dans la grotte, le Lord l'avait clairement insinué. Il avait accusé Severus de vouloir s'approprier le garçon pour son propre plaisir. Et Harry avait forcément entendu, et compris ses propos...

Ensuite, l'homme avait délibérément poussé Harry contre le pasteur, lui intimant l'ordre de l'embrasser...

Leurs corps s'étaient touchés... leurs souffles s'étaient mêlés... avant que Harry ne se dégage, échappant à l'emprise du Lord.

Et à présent, au lieu d'être dégoûté, le garçon semblait si désireux de le revoir, lui, Severus... Il l'incitait clairement à le rejoindre à Londres. Pourquoi?

Frissonnant, le pasteur songea à ce moment où il avait invité en plaisantant Harry à le "_séduire_", et où le garçon lui avait rendu son regard d'une façon si... ambigüe... équivoque... Comme s'il relevait volontiers le défi.

S'il en était ainsi, si Harry était prêt à jouer avec lui le jeu de la séduction, cela ne signifiait qu'une seule chose: lord Voldemort était parvenu à le corrompre. Il l'avait honteusement perverti. Sous l'apparence physique d'un ange, le garçon était en fait possédé par le démon...

C'était une pensée horrible... _et terriblement excitante_.

Malgré son trouble, Severus ne devait pas s'en réjouir. Il lui fallait au contraire tout mettre en oeuvre pour nettoyer l'âme du garçon, pour extraire ce germe de débauche que l'aristocrate y avait si perfidement implanté...

Severus serait noble et courageux. Même si Harry en arrivait au point de s'offrir volontairement à lui, ce qui, bien heureusement, était plus qu'improbable, il résisterait fermement à la tentation... comme on évite de cueillir un fruit mûr et désirable que l'on sait interdit, parce qu'empoisonné.

Patiemment, il rééduquerait le garçon. Il l'aiderait à redevenir l'être pur qu'il était autrefois, avant sa funeste aventure à Manderley...

0o0o0o0

-Mylord, je suis si heureux de vous revoir!

-Moi aussi, Jack...moi aussi! Quand j'ai reçu ta lettre, m'apprenant que tu étais à Londres, j'ai tout fait pour que tu sois autorisé à me rendre visite.

Le peintre jeta un regard furtif autour de lui.

-Pouvons-nous parler librement?, glissa-t-il à mi-voix.

-Oui, ne t'inquiète pas. J'ai obtenu des gardiens qu'ils quittent la pièce. Comme tu le sais, j'ai les moyens d'acheter leurs faveurs, hé hé hé... Nous disposons seuls de ce parloir pendant quelques minutes.

-J'imagine qu'il ne faut pas trop hausser le ton...

-Pour aborder certains sujets, il vaut mieux rester discrets, en effet..., rit le Lord.

Mulciber et lui étaient assis sur deux chaises, face à face. Le peintre semblait fatigué. Quant au Lord, il paraissait en pleine forme.

-Vous avez bonne mine, mylord!

-Vraiment? J'en suis ravi. Je n'en ai plus que pour quelques semaines, mais je commence à trépigner d'impatience. Les journées ne m'ont jamais paru aussi interminables. Heureusement que je dispose de tes carnets pour me tenir compagnie...

-Je suis ravi de pouvoir vous apporter ce réconfort!

-Comme tu t'en doutes, certains dessins me distraient plus que d'autres...

-Inutile de vous demander lesquels, mylord..., sourit Jack, puis il baissa encore d'un ton: "Vous êtes donc toujours autant... obsédé par ce garçon?"

-On ne peut rien te cacher. Je n'ai qu'une hâte, c'est de sortir d'ici pour aller le retrouver.

Mulciber leva un sourcil ironique.

-Vous êtes incorrigible, constata-t-il avec un rictus. N'avez vous tiré aucune leçon de ce qui vous est arrivé?

-Que veux-tu dire?

-C'est pourtant évident! Potter vous avait tellement bien ensorcelé que vous n'aviez plus toute votre tête. Ce qui vous a amené à traiter Carrow avec une coupable négligence. Le bougre vous l'a chèrement fait payer! Tout cela est de la faute du gamin, vous en conviendrez!

-Tu as raison, Jack. Je reconnais volontiers que Harry est un garçon...hmmm...disons, dangereux. Mais j'aime le danger, surtout quand il se présente sous une apparence aussi séduisante...

-Vous devriez vous méfier.

-Rassure toi, je prendrai mes précautions, cette fois.

-A propos, vous avez des nouvelles de lui?, lança le peintre avec un regard luisant d'une curiosité avide.

-Oui. Mon avocat a retrouvé sa trace. Le garçon est ici, à Londres, et étudie dans une Académie de musique nommée Poudlard.

Mulciber fronça les sourcils.

-Dans une Académie? Vous ne pourrez donc pas l'approcher...

-Au contraire! Il sera beaucoup plus accessible. Ce genre de lieux sont en général mal surveillés. Et je pense qu'il en sort fréquemment. A propos, Jack...

-Oui, mylord?

-J'aurais une faveur à te demander.

Un mince sourire étira à nouveau la bouche du peintre.

-Allez-y, je vous écoute.

-Je connais tes compétences et ta discrétion. J'aimerais que tu rôdes un peu autour de cette fameuse Académie, et que tu essayes de repérer Potter.

-Vous n'y pensez pas! S'il m'aperçoit, il va monter sur ses grands chevaux et alerter toute son école...

-Précisément, il ne faut pas qu'il te voie! Tu devras l'espionner sans qu'il en soit conscient! Je voudrais connaître son rythme de vie, ses activités, ses heures de sortie...bref, tout ce qui me permettra d'établir un plan d'action.

Le peintre écarquilla ses yeux jaunes.

-Vous êtes fou!

-Peut-être. Mais en dessinant et peignant des oeuvres aussi... suggestives, tu as grandement contribué à entretenir, voire attiser ma folie.

-Allons bon, c'est moi qui suis responsable, à présent!, gloussa le peintre. Que me donnerez-vous, en paiement de tous ces risques que vous m'obligez à encourir pour satisfaire vos goûts de luxure?

-Eh bien, je te commanderai d'autres tableaux, que je te payerai royalement. Et je te présenterai à mes riches amis, qui s'enticheront de toi, j'en suis persuadé.

-Me laisserez-vous reprendre Potter comme modèle?, demanda Mulciber d'un air sérieux.

Soudain préoccupé, le Lord hésita.

-Je ne peux m'engager là dessus, Jack, murmura-t-il lentement. La dernière fois qu'il a posé pour toi, les choses se sont mal terminées, tu le sais aussi bien que moi!

-C'est vous qui en avez décidé ainsi. Vous avez pris son parti, alors que nous aurions pu en profiter, vous et moi, pour prendre du plaisir et...

-Non, Jack!, coupa le Lord en se redressant, l'œil noir. Ce sujet est clos. Je ne veux plus en entendre parler.

-Bien, bien... et si je vous promets... de ne plus chercher à le toucher?

-Sauras-tu tenir tes promesses?

-Il faudra bien, soupira l'artiste en haussant les épaules.

-Dans ce cas...oui, tu pourras l'utiliser comme modèle. Mais uniquement lorsque je t'y autoriserai.

Jack grommela quelque chose dans sa barbe de trois jours.

-Encore une chose, Jack. As-tu des nouvelles du jeune esclave?

-Vous voulez parler de Neville?

-Lui-même.

-Je crois savoir qu'il est resté à Bristol, avec la mère Chourave. Ils sont employés dans une maison bourgeoise.

-Je vois, dit le Lord, ennuyé. Eh bien, je m'arrangerai pour le récupérer, lui aussi. Il m'appartient, et je n'ai aucunement l'intention de le laisser filer.

-Cela ne sera pas aisé, mylord...

-Je crois au contraire qu'il fera tout pour me rejoindre à Londres, dès qu'il y sera invité...

Les deux hommes se mirent à ricaner.

-Le jeune Potter ne vous suffit donc pas?, s'étonna Mulciber quand son rire se fut éteint.

-Si... mais l'esclave reste très utile dans... certains cas bien précis. Et puis surtout, je ne veux pas qu'il se mette à bavarder...

-C'est un peu tard, mylord...

-J'espère qu'en le faisant revenir rapidement, nous aurons évité le pire.

A cet instant, la porte du parloir s'ouvrit, et un garde apparut, raide et solennel.

-Mylord, le temps de visite est écoulé, dit-il aussi fermement que possible, mais on sentait la crainte et le respect que lui inspirait l'aristocrate.

Le Lord parut contrarié.

-J'arrive!, grogna-t-il.

Il se pencha vers le peintre et chuchota:

-Je peux compter sur toi, en ce qui concerne notre petite... investigation... au sujet de... tu-sais-qui ?

-Oui, mylord. Et moi, je compte sur vous en retour... pour...eh bien... vous-savez-quoi...

-Bien. Nous verrons. Tout dépendra du résultat de tes recherches. Apporte-moi vite des nouvelles!

Le prisonnier et son visiteur s'étreignirent brièvement. Puis le Lord tourna les talons et, sans un coup d'oeil en arrière, il suivit le garde, tandis qu'un autre homme armé raccompagnait le peintre vers la sortie.

**0o0o0o0**

**Voilà, c'est tout pour cette fois. Le chapitre 4 arrivera vendredi prochain ou le lundi suivant... tout dépend de mon inspiration... et de vos reviews! Bisous à tous!**

**Choupi: **Oui, Tout le monde s'est donné rendez vous à Londres, en effet! Merci et à bientôt!

**Bloom: **Merci beaucoup, tes commentaires sont encourageants! Tu as raison, il faut de la tension, sinon on s'ennuie, mais ce n'est pas toujours évident à réaliser. A +!

**Anon: **Ah, oui, Harry commence à succomber au charme de Severus... qui va avoir du mal à l'admettre et à le vivre sereinement, tu t'en doutes! Impatiente que le Lord sorte de prison? C'est pour bientôt! Biz!

**Loan: **Je dévore toujours tes reviews avec passion... C'est un vrai plaisir! Bon, à présent, quelques petits éléments de réponse. -Comment le Lord s'y prendra-t-il pour attirer Harry à lui? Je ne peux rien révéler, mais souviens-toi que c'est un homme immoral et sans scrupule. Donc... eh bien, tous les moyens seront bons pour arriver à ses fins. -Pourquoi Harry s'intéresse-t-il soudain à Rogue? Bonne question. Oui, l'homme l'a sauvé, et il l'intrigue par son comportement à son égard. Et puis...eh bien, il tombe peu à peu sous son charme, tout simplement, hé hé... - Les pensées de Rogue sont loin d'être innocentes. Je n'en montre qu'une infime partie, je ne veux pas trop vous choquer pour l'instant (c'est quand même un homme d'église!), mais je t'assure que ses nuits sont torrides ^^...et il s'en veut suffisamment pour cela, le pauvre! -Pour ce qui est de Haydn, une partie de sa musique est assez conventionnelle. Ce que j'aime surtout chez lui, ce sont les quatuors "Lever de soleil", "les quintes", "Empereur", et quelques autres (les opus 74, 76 et 77). Pour moi, ce sont des merveilles. - Tu attends que Rogue perde son sang froid? Hu hu hu...cela arrivera, rassure toi, mais pas tout de suite, et tu as raison, le Lord servira de déclencheur.- Le rôle de Drago? Hmmm...oui, j'ai envie qu'il prenne une place plus importante dans l'histoire, mais je suis encore en train de chercher de quelle manière. Et en effet, il a un faible pour Luna (qui n'a rien demandé, la pauvre). - Voilà, merci encore pour ces formidables encouragements! Ziboux!

**Une poterienne: **Oh, je suis vraiment désolée pour ton anniversaire! Ca aurait fait un joli cadeau... Je t'envoie plein de bisous à retardement pour me faire pardonner!-Oui, tu vois juste au sujet des sentiments de Harry pour Rogue. Il lui est profondément reconnaissant, et il sent que l'homme le comprend. Ayant manqué d'affection dans son enfance, il reporte son besoin d'aimer et d'être aimé sur cet homme qui a tant fait pour lui. -Oui, Ron est très protecteur avec Harry. En fait, Ron Weasley est un personnage que j'adore dans la saga poterienne, et j'aimerais lui rendre hommage, même s'il n'a ici qu'un rôle mineur. -Non, Harry n'est pas vraiment conscient de ses provocations. C'est d'ailleurs ce qui fait son charme. - Tu as raison en ce qui concerne Drago. On en apprend plus à ce sujet dans ce chapitre. -Ah ha, tu voudrais une description de ce que le Lord a ressenti en voyant Harry pour la première fois, chez Narcissa? Ca pourrait être très intéressant, en effet...je vais y penser sérieusement.- En tout cas, un immense merci à toi pour tous ces commentaires enrichissants! Biz!

**Kyara: **En effet, il n'y a pas que de la reconnaissance dans ce que Harry éprouve pour Severus. Ses sentiments vont peu à peu se dévoiler en se précisant. -Le Lord, trop confiant? Hi hi hi... très juste! Il va rencontrer quelques difficultés dans son entreprise de reconquête! -Ah oui, c'est vrai que tu as un (gros) faible pour Drago. Bon, tu vas voir, je ne suis pas trop vache avec lui, pour une fois. On verra ce que tu en penses. - On retrouvera Luna et Neville d'ici quelques chapitres, c'est promis! Merci beaucoup pour tes remarques perspicaces et ta fidélité. A bientôt!

**Marie la petite: **Merci pour cette review très élogieuse. Je ne peux que te donner raison en ce qui concerne Drago. Il pourrait être extrêmement intéressant à analyser, c'est un personnage complexe et plutôt attachant, qui offre de nombreuses possibilités aux auteurs. Mais le problème, c'est qu'il a été mis au centre d'un si grand nombre de fics que j'ai envie de me placer sur un autre plan. Bon, c'est vrai, je pourrais le torturer comme je le fais pour Harry, mais je ne sais pas pourquoi, j'ai plus de plaisir à faire souffrir ce malheureux petit Potter. Sans doute parce que je l'aime mieux que Drago, va savoir pourquoi (et aussi, comment ça se fait que j'adore torturer celui que j'aime, justement?). Bon, j'espère que malgré ce parti pris, tu continueras à apprécier cette fic. Bisous!

**Une petite review? (quelle que soit sa taille, ça fait toujours plaisir!)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Bonjour à tous! How do you do? Voici un chapitre affreusement long, je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris, surtout que j'ai écrit ça à des heures impossibles (je ne vous raconte pas dans quel état je suis). J'espère que vous n'allez pas décrocher ou lire en diagonale**_***Molly fait des gros yeux*... **_**Merci à ceux qui ont eu la gentillesse de reviewer, vous savez combien j'apprécie vos commentaires, et j'adore répondre à vos questions.**

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

**CHAPITRE QUATRE**

Harry travaillait une étude particulièrement ardue. Comment un compositeur sain d'esprit avait-il pu pondre des enchaînements de notes aussi compliqués, aussi difficiles à exécuter? Le résultat n'était pas vraiment agréable à l'oreille, mais le garçon était bien conscient que pour maîtriser parfaitement les plus belles oeuvres, il fallait en passer par ce genre de torture.

Entre deux accords arpégés, il entendit frapper des coups légers à sa porte.

-Entrez!, lança-t-il distraitement.

-Monsieur Potter...je viens faire la chambre... je ne vous dérange pas?

Une jeune fille blonde aux joues roses et aux yeux noisettes avança dans la pièce, souriante. Elle était armée d'un balai, d'un seau et d'une serpillère.

-Oh, c'est vous, Kitty!...J'avais oublié que vous passiez le vendredi matin.

La jeune fille s'arrêta net.

-Je peux revenir plus tard, si vous voulez...

-Non, non, restez...je vais en profiter pour souffler un peu.

Le sourire de Kitty s'accentua. Tandis que Harry se laissait tomber sur une chaise, son violon sous le bras, elle se dirigea d'un pas vif vers la fenêtre et l'ouvrit toute grande, avant de se mettre à passer le balai sous le lit.

-Désolée, il va faire un peu froid... , dit elle tout en se baissant pour ramener vers elle la poussière. Mais aujourd'hui, le temps est clément. On dirait que le printemps approche...

-Oui, vous avez raison, il commence à faire plus doux...

Harry observait la jeune fille tandis qu'elle s'activait. Elle avait un corps sain et vigoureux, de beaux bras blancs, une taille fine et des hanches rondes mises en valeur par sa jupe plissée. Quelques cheveux clairs s'échappaient de son chignon et tombaient dans sa nuque.

Soudain, elle se tourna vers lui et sourit.

-Vous me regardez travailler, monsieur Potter?, dit-elle d'un ton mutin.

Pris sur le fait, le garçon rougit.

-Oh... si ça vous gêne, je peux... faire autre chose, répondit-il en lui rendant malgré tout son sourire.

-Non, non...au contraire..., murmura-t-elle. Ca me fait plaisir...

Elle se mit à genoux pour tremper sa serpillère dans le seau, l'essorant ensuite d'un geste rapide et efficace.

-Vous devez avoir les mains irritées et gercées, à force de les tremper tout le temps dans l'eau froide.

-Bah...Je suis habituée...

Elle étala sa serpillère sur le sol, éclaboussant généreusement le carrelage.

Pendant qu'il l'observait, son violon coincé sous le bras, Harry laissait ses doigts courir machinalement sur le manche, se servant de l'instrument comme d'une mandoline.

Tout en frottant et astiquant, elle se tenait maintenant à quatre pattes face à lui, ondulant des hanches. Il pouvait voir, bien gonflés, ses seins que le corsage ne dissimulait guère, et son visage rougi par l'effort... ou par autre chose. Il se demanda si elle était innocente et naïve, ou si au contraire, elle ne se plaçait pas à dessein sous cet angle avantageux pour lui offrir un spectacle aguicheur... Se comportait-elle ainsi avec tous les musiciens de l'école? A cette pensée, il eut soudain pitié d'elle. Pourtant, elle était attirante, et il reconnut que la contempler pendant qu'elle se démenait ainsi était tout sauf désagréable...

Au bout de quelques minutes, elle fit une pause, s'asseyant sur ses talons. Repoussant ses mèches folles en arrière, elle leva vers lui un regard brillant.

-Votre famille ne vous manque pas trop?, demanda-t-elle gentiment, un peu haletante.

-Oh...en fait, je n'ai plus de famille..., dit Harry en haussant les épaules.

Elle se mordit les lèvres.

-Pardonnez-moi...

-Il n'y a pas de mal.

-Et...vous avez une petite amie, alors?, glissa-t-elle, malicieuse.

-Non...

-Vous travaillez trop, vous n'avez pas le temps de vous occuper de ça, n'est-ce-pas?

-C'est vrai..., reconnut-il en riant.

-Vous devriez, pourtant... Vous pourriez rendre une jeune fille heureuse...

-Vous croyez?

Elle se leva, essuyant ses paumes sur sa jupe, et s'approcha doucement de lui.

-Si vous voulez..., commença-t-elle en avançant une main vers les cheveux du garçon.

Elle s'arrêta dans son mouvement, se tenant immobile devant lui. Il leva vers elle un regard interrogateur.

-Si je veux...?, dit-il doucement.

-Si vous voulez, je peux... vous embrasser...

Sans attendre sa réponse, elle fit encore un pas en avant et passa la main derrière la tête du garçon, tout en inclinant le visage vers lui. Le coeur battant, il ne broncha pas. Il sentit son souffle contre son nez avant que les lèvres fraîches et pulpeuses ne viennent se poser sur les siennes.

Le baiser ne dura qu'un instant. Elle se redressa, souriante.

-Attendez..., dit-il.

Il se détourna et posa son violon et l'archet sur la table derrière lui. Puis il leva le visage vers elle, indécis.

Un instant après, elle était assise de biais sur ses genoux. Il n'osait pas la toucher, mais il la laissa volontiers s'emparer à nouveau de sa bouche, y glisser sa langue joueuse et coquine. Il sentit très vite le désir le gagner.

Sans interrompre son baiser, elle lui prit les mains et en passa une autour de sa taille tandis qu'elle guidait l'autre vers son décolleté. L'excitation du garçon augmenta. Il entreprit de la caresser, et ses pensées devinrent confuses.

Pris par cette sensation délicieuse de serrer à nouveau un jeune corps contre le sien, l'adolescent posait à présent des baisers légers sur sa gorge, son cou rond, ses clavicules, puis, s'enhardissant, jusqu'à la naissance de ses seins. Bien loin du raffinement d'une Narcissa Malefoy, la robuste jeune fille dégageait une odeur de vêtements usagés et de sueur, mais cela n'avait, tout compte fait, rien de désagréable...

Elle releva enfin son visage, et ils reprirent leur souffle. Après l'avoir longuement regardé de ses yeux noisette, elle appuya son front contre le sien.

-Est-ce que...tu fais ça...avec tous les musiciens de cette Académie...?, chuchota Harry en nouant ses mains autour de la taille de la jeune fille.

Il était passé tout naturellement au tutoiement. Elle s'écarta et lui prit le menton entre deux doigts, souriante.

-Oh non, certainement pas! Pour qui tu me prends? Il n'y a que toi qui me donnes ce genre... d'idées bizarres.

-Vraiment?

-Tu es mignon, c'est pour ça. Et puis tu es jeune, tu ne me fais pas peur. Je sais que tu ne me feras pas de mal.

-Comment peux-tu en être si sûre?

-Ca se voit tout de suite. Tu sais, c'est drôle, en te regardant, j'ai ressenti comme une envie de m'occuper de toi. Je vois bien que tu es tout seul, ici. Et puis...tu ne ressembles pas à quelqu'un qui voudrait profiter de la situation. J'en ai connu, des gens comme ça, tu sais...

L'expression de la jeune fille s'était assombrie.

-Tu veux dire...des gens qui...

Harry stoppa net, gêné. Kitty avait passé les mains autour de son cou et jouait avec le col de sa chemise.

-Oui. Des hommes qui ont cherché à abuser de moi. Là où je travaillais, avant. Et même ici...à Poudlard.

-Ca ne doit pas être facile tous les jours, alors...

-A force, j'ai appris à me défendre. Quand j'avais quinze ans, je suis entrée au service d'une famille de la noblesse. Le patron a voulu coucher avec moi. Sa femme était au courant, mais ça lui était bien égal, elle trouvait ça normal. Je n'avais aucun moyen de lui résister, il en a bien profité!

-Quelle crapule!, s'indigna Harry. Ca a duré longtemps?

-Deux ans. Un jour, ma mère m'a appris qu'il y avait de la place dans cette école, pour le ménage et la cuisine. Ce que j'ai pu être heureuse, de quitter ces gens qui me maltraitaient et me méprisaient, tu ne peux pas savoir! Ca fait deux ans maintenant que je travaille ici.

-Et ça te plaît?

-Pour sûr! En comparaison de là où j'étais avant, c'est le paradis. En plus, je suis payée correctement. Et j'adore la musique, ce qui ne gâche rien.

-Toi-même, tu en fais?

-Oh non, se récria-t-elle en riant. Je chante comme une casserole. Tu entends, j'ai la voix cassée, d'avoir crié à longueur de journée sur mes petits frères! Et avec mes mains toutes abîmées... En plus, j'ai des gros doigts, tu ne trouves pas?

Il prit les mains un peu fripées de la jeune fille dans les siennes, et les caressa gentiment du pouce.

-C'est vrai qu'il y a plus fin, mais... ce n'est pas grave!, consola-t-il. Il n'y a pas que la musique, dans la vie.

-Toi, tu as de belles mains, s'extasia-t-elle, on dirait des mains de fille!

Elle se pencha à nouveau pour l'embrasser.

-Comment tu as fait pour t'en sortir, si tu n'as plus de famille?, dit-elle un peu plus tard.

-J'avais des amis, là-bas, dans mon village..., murmura-t-il. Ils m'ont adopté. C'est avec eux que j'ai appris la musique.

-Alors, tu as eu de la chance, dans ta malchance.

-Oui, on peut le voir sous cet angle.

-Tu t'appelles Harry, c'est bien ça?

-On ne peut rien te cacher...

-Tu es un farceur, j'aime bien ça. Veux-tu que nous restions amis, toi et moi... Harry ?

Elle le regardait avec espoir.

-Bien sûr!, dit-il fermement.

-Alors, je peux venir te voir, le soir...

-Le soir? Mais... où loges-tu?

-Ici, dans l'école, juste à l'étage au-dessus. Il y a des chambres de bonnes. Tu vois, c'est très facile.

-En effet...presque trop.

-Pourquoi trop?

Il hésita.

-Parce que...je ne voudrais pas que...

-Que quoi?

-Que tu aies des ennuis, si on nous voit ensemble.

-Qui nous verrait? Tu vis seul dans cette chambre, non?

-Oui, mais... il peut y avoir des gens qui passent...

-A quatre heures du matin?

-Ca, ce n'est pas le soir..., rit-il, mais plutôt la nuit... Non, à cette heure là, il n'y a personne...

-Ne t'inquiète pas, mon chéri. Je ne te force à rien. Je veux juste... te donner du plaisir... je ne te demanderai rien en échange, tu sais. Tu es d'accord?

Comme pour lui donner un avant-goût de ce qui l'attendait s'il acceptait, Kitty glissa une main sur le ventre du garçon et le caressa doucement en cercle à travers la chemise.

-Eh bien... pourquoi pas...?, murmura-t-il. Si tu penses qu'il n'y a pas de risque...

-Puisque je te le dis!, lança-t-elle en sautant sur ses pieds. Maintenant, je dois continuer ma tournée des chambres, sinon je vais prendre trop de retard, et je vais me faire crier dessus. Je passerai te voir cette nuit. Surtout, ne ferme pas à clef!

Elle se pencha pour lui donner un dernier baiser plein de promesses, puis courut à la fenêtre, la referma, traversa à nouveau la chambre et se baissa pour ramasser ses ustensiles de ménage. Galant, il alla vers la porte et l'ouvrit devant elle. Le sourire aux lèvres, elle lui fit un clin d'oeil, puis s'inclina en une légère révérence avant de filer dans le couloir.

Il la suivit du regard tandis qu'elle frappait à la porte voisine. Quand elle eut disparu, il rentra dans sa chambre, un peu étourdi.

**0o0o0o0o0o0**

_"Harry,_

_Je suis à Londres depuis quelques jours. Si vous voulez, nous pouvons nous rencontrer, afin que vous me montriez votre quatuor (que vous avez achevé, je présume). Je suis disponible tous les jours à partir de cinq heures. Il m'est possible de passer vous voir à votre école (mais dans ce cas, il faut que vous m'informiez de vos disponibilités). Si vous préférez, je peux également vous recevoir à la maison paroissiale où je réside actuellement (il y a ici un orgue de qualité que je serais heureux de vous présenter). Si aucune de ces deux solutions ne vous convient, fixez-moi un rendez-vous sur le lieu de votre choix._

_Dans l'attente du plaisir de vous revoir_

_Révérend Severus Rogue, 7, St Andrewstreet."_

Harry posa la lettre sur sa table. Rogue était donc de passage à Londres! Pour combien de temps? L'homme ne le précisait pas dans son courrier, mais il ne semblait pas y avoir urgence. Il évoquait un orgue... Sans doute l'ami qui l'hébergeait était-il lui-même un ecclésiastique qui lui donnait libre accès à l'orgue de son église...?

C'était une nouvelle inattendue, inespérée. Le garçon se sentait aussi ému que troublé à l'idée de revoir prochainement son ancien professeur...

Complètement pris par sa vie londonienne, Harry devait bien admettre qu'il n'avait guère pensé à Rogue ces derniers temps. Durant la journée, ses activités musicales l'absorbaient entièrement, et la nuit, il recevait fréquemment la visite de Kitty, la jeune servante. Après avoir fait l'amour avec elle, le garçon s'écroulait et dormait comme une masse d'un sommeil sans rêve. Elle savait comment le contenter, et connaissait toutes les façons possibles et imaginables de donner du plaisir à un homme sans risquer elle-même de tomber enceinte. Quand Harry s'en était naïvement étonné, elle lui avait expliqué avec un rire amer que son ancien maître ne tenait pas du tout à s'encombrer d'un enfant illégitime, et lui avait enseigné diverses "techniques" pouvant pallier à ce désagrément... Embarrassé et reconnaissant, le jeune homme l'avait serrée dans ses bras, et elle lui avait répété pour la énième fois qu'elle n'attendait rien d'autre de lui qu'un peu d'affection et de tendresse.

Il n'était pas amoureux de Kitty. Elle était certes agréable, gaie, généreuse et pouvait se montrer très sensuelle, mais il n'éprouvait rien de plus pour elle qu'une attirance physique doublée d'une solide amitié et aussi, d'une bonne dose de compassion. Aussi n'avait-il pas le coeur à la repousser, d'autant plus qu'elle faisait tout pour lui donner du plaisir, et y réussissait parfaitement.

Au cours de leurs étreintes, il oubliait momentanément sa vie musicale -qui l'angoissait autant qu'elle le passionnait-, et parvenait à faire refluer aux confins de sa mémoire son expérience avec le Lord. Quand il la serrait dans ses bras, il avait l'impression d'être redevenu un garçon normal, sain d'esprit et de corps... Même s'il eût préféré être vraiment amoureux de la femme avec laquelle il couchait...

Et voilà que le révérend arrivait à Londres, et lui proposait de le rencontrer! Harry avait terminé l'écriture de son quatuor, il en était d'ailleurs assez fier et l'idée de le montrer au pasteur lui paraissait soudain merveilleuse. D'autant plus qu'il l'avait déjà présenté à Dumbledore, et que le vieux musicien l'avait chaudement félicité pour son travail.

Quel était le meilleur endroit pour rencontrer Rogue? Harry brûlait d'envie d'aller lui rendre visite St Andrewstreet, nom qui n'évoquait absolument rien pour lui. Il n'avait pas souvent l'occasion de sortir de Poudlard, par manque de temps et d'argent. Parfois, pour se détendre, et parce qu'il aimait se mêler à la foule animée et colorée de la grande cité, il arpentait à pied les rues du quartier, seul ou avec un ami. Il n'avait emprunté un fiacre qu'une ou deux fois depuis son arrivée dans la capitale.

Quelques temps auparavant, il avait reçu une invitation de Drago Malefoy à l'accompagner à une réception chez le duc de Dorrington. Harry s'était trouvé obligé de décliner l'offre du vicomte, avec un vague sentiment de regret. Finalement, il n'eût pas été fâché de découvrir ce monde de l'aristocratie londonienne qui faisait tant rêver ses camarades de Poudlard. Mais il était déjà pris, Dumbledore organisant ce même soir un concert au cours duquel Harry devait assurer un solo très important.

Répondre à l'invitation de Rogue promettait d'être intéressant, et lui donnerait un prétexte pour s'aventurer dans un quartier qu'il ne connaissait pas.

Légèrement fébrile, Harry sortit de son tiroir une feuille vierge, prit sa plume et la trempa dans l'encrier.

_"Mon révérend,_

_l'annonce de votre présence à Londres m'a fait un grand plaisir. Je suis impatient de vous revoir, et de vous soumettre mon quatuor à présent achevé. Je puis vous rejoindre là où vous résidez, dans trois jours, mardi à 5 heures. Je serai libre cet après-midi là, et je me fais une joie de découvrir cet orgue dont vous parlez dans votre lettre. _

_Bien à vous_

_Harry Potter." _

**0o0o0o0o0**

-Quelle chance, d'avoir enfin réussi à vous retrouver et vous convaincre de venir ici, mon cher Mulciber !

-C'est un plaisir, bougonna le peintre en se laissant tomber dans un fauteuil et en croisant les jambes avec flegme.

-Vous vivez donc actuellement Grevillestreet, chez mon oncle?

-C'est ça.

-Et... avez-vous un atelier à votre disposition?

-Evidemment! Il y a quelques années, le Lord avait fait aménager les combles à cet effet.

-Les combles?

-Oui, sous les toits, confirma Mulciber, agacé. C'est un espace vaste et clair, presque aussi agréable que l'atelier de Manderley, mis à part la température en été, qui peut atteindre des records. En ce moment, c'est parfait.

-Merveilleux! J'en déduis que vous avez certainement des toiles en cours?

-Trois ou quatre, oui.

-Oh, j'aimerais tant les voir!

-Quand vous voudrez...

-Mais il me faudra peut-être attendre que mon oncle soit libéré?

-C'est préférable en effet. D'ici deux semaines, il aura quitté sa prison. Son procès a lieu dans quelques jours.

-Et on est sûr que le jugement lui sera favorable?

-Il n'y a aucun doute à ce sujet.

-C'est aussi ce que m'a dit mon père, qui est ici en ce moment pour témoigner en faveur de mon oncle, justement.

-Lord Voldemort n'en peut plus d'attendre...

-Je le comprends! Vous devez être impatient, vous aussi! Je viendrai donc vous voir chez lui, dès sa sortie. Vous ne pouvez pas imaginer combien je m'en réjouis! Il est hors de question de peindre ici, mes parents ne veulent pas en entendre parler. Même pas mon père, qui en général, ne me refuse rien.

-C'est bien ennuyeux..., constata Jack d'un ton indifférent.

-Ca ne m'a pas empêché de travailler, vous allez être content! Je me suis rattrapé sur le dessin. Voulez-vous voir mes productions?

-Allez-y, montrez-moi ça..., grommela l'artiste sans enthousiasme.

Drago se leva d'un bond et alla prendre un dossier sur une commode. Il contenait de nombreux croquis.

Silencieux, Jack les passa en revue.

-Pas mal du tout, reconnut-il en remettant le dossier entre les mains du vicomte.

-Je n'ai qu'une envie, me remettre à la peinture, dit le jeune homme d'un ton excité. Seriez-vous d'accord pour me reprendre comme apprenti, lorsque mon oncle sera libéré?

-Nous verrons, lâcha Mulciber en fronçant les sourcils. Seul le Lord peut en décider...

-Bien sûr! Mais je sens que j'ai encore tellement à apprendre de vous!

-Je ne vous le fais pas dire!

Drago se mit à rire, nullement vexé.

-Vous savez, maître, ce qui me plairait plus que tout?, reprit-il d'une voix vibrante. Achever le portrait de la petite Luna...vous savez, cette jeune fille qui...

-C'est bon, c'est bon, grommela Mulciber avec un geste de la main, je vois à qui vous faites allusion, je ne suis pas idiot... Mais ce n'est pas réalisable, désolé de vous décevoir.

-Pourquoi?

-Eh bien, elle n'est pas à Londres, que je sache.

Le regard de Drago se concentra tandis qu'il se penchait vers le peintre.

-Où se trouve-t-elle en ce moment?, souffla-t-il. Vous le savez?

D'abord étonné, l'homme le considéra un instant plus attentivement. Son expression changea, s'éclairant d'un sourire malin.

-Elle travaille à Bristol, dit-il enfin, narquois. Dans une maison bourgeoise, avec sa tante et le moricaud...

-Oh... très bien! Et pourquoi ne pourrais-je pas la faire venir ici? Mes parents accepteraient certainement de l'employer!

L'homme laissa fuser un petit rire.

-Je n'en sais rien...Vous pouvez toujours essayer! Mais il faudra embaucher également la mère Chourave! La gamine ne viendra pas toute seule!

-Je pense que mon père n'est pas à deux ou trois serviteurs près...Et je crois pouvoir lui recommander ces deux femmes, sans trahir aucunement sa confiance.

-Je ne peux que vous y encourager, appuya Jack avec plus de conviction. D'autant plus que le moricaud appartient au Lord, et qu'il aimerait bien le récupérer.

-Ah, parfait! Nos intérêts convergent, dans ce cas. Savez-vous chez qui travaille exactement cette Mrs Chourave, à Bristol?

**0o0o0o0**

-Regardez ce que j'ai rapporté de chez moi, les gars!

Seamus Finnigan sortit cérémonieusement une bouteille de son placard, et la promena sous le nez de ses camarades.

-Ca vous dit, un coup à boire?

Ils venaient d'achever une répétition de quatuor. Fatigués, les garçons avaient rangé leurs instruments et se détendaient quelques minutes dans la chambre de Seamus, nettement plus spacieuse que celle de Harry.

-Veinard, s'écria Dean en se laissant tomber sur le lit de son ami. Tu as de la chance, Seam'! Tout le monde n'a pas de quoi s'offrir une bonne bière!

-Espèce d'envieux! Ne te plains pas, ou tu n'y goûteras pas... Tu sais, j'aurais pu la planquer et la vider tout seul, dans mon coin, dès que tu aurais eu le dos tourné.

-Alors, ça vient, ce verre?, grogna Harry, appuyé au bureau. Dépêche-toi, je meurs de soif.

-A vos ordres, Maestro..., lança Seamus en s'inclinant, le sourire aux lèvres. Tu auras droit à être servi en premier, Harry. Tu es notre chef incontesté.

-Arrête de te payer ma tête...

-Mais pas du tout, je suis on ne peut plus sérieux, s'écria Seamus en fourrant une chope bien remplie dans la main du nouveau. C'est la vérité, mon vieux! Pas vrai, les gars ? Franchement, tu as beau être le plus jeune, quand tu diriges l'orchestre, c'est encore mieux qu'avec Dumby.

-En tout cas, je te préfère toi aux autres..., renchérit Ernie qui s'était assis par terre, le dos contre le mur. Diggory est vraiment casse-pieds, quand il s'y met.

-Ah quel boulet, celui là !, ajouta Dean. Il n'a jamais rien à dire d'intéressant. Il joue aux petits chefs en criant sur tout le monde, mais il ferait mieux de la fermer, surtout qu'il est archi-nul.

-Il n'est pas si nul que ça..., dit Harry sombrement.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux, c'est un fils à papa, il faut qu'il se mette en avant!

-Et il fait le fier devant sa fiancée..., fit remarquer Ernie.

-La belle Jane Peterson..., dit Seamus d'un ton rêveur. Elle vient assister à toutes les répétitions, depuis quelques temps. Je me demande ce qui lui prend. Avant, elle n'était jamais là.

-Elle doit aimer voir son amoureux tenir une baguette de chef...

-Ca l'excite, tu crois?

Les garçons éclatèrent de rire. Harry semblait embarrassé, et restait silencieux, sirotant sa bière.

-Tu as rougi, Harry, glissa Seamus. Elle te plaît, la miss Peterson?

-Tu dis n'importe quoi, idiot!, protesta l'interpellé en levant les yeux au plafond.

-Moi, j'ai remarqué qu'elle te faisait de l'oeil. Pas vous, les gars?

-Si! Elle n'est pas très discrète. Il n'y a que Harry pour ne pas s'en apercevoir, gloussa Ernie.

-Qu'est-ce que ça serait drôle, si elle plaquait Diggory pour se jeter dans tes bras, Potter! Je t'assure, rien que d'y penser, je jubile ... Vous feriez un beau couple, tous les deux!

-Vous êtes sérieusement allumés, les gars..., maugréa Harry en retenant difficilement un sourire en coin.

-Allez, avoue qu'elle te plaît!

-A qui elle ne plairait pas, cette demoiselle Peterson?, ricana Dean. En plus, il paraît qu'elle joue divinement du clavecin et du piano.

-Mais c'est qu'il est déjà pris, le petit Potter!, lança Seamus d'un air entendu. N'oublions pas la charmante Kitty!

Dean se redressa brusquement et fixa Harry, stupéfait.

-Quoi? Tu es avec Kitty? Tu... couches avec elle?

-Ferme la bouche, Thomas!, lança Ernie d'un ton railleur. Ta mâchoire va tomber par terre!

-D'où est-ce que tu tiens ça, Seamus?, jeta Harry en fronçant les sourcils.

L'irlandais avala une bonne goulée de bière avant de répondre.

-Désolé, mais c'est elle-même qui me l'a raconté, dit-il posément. On se connaît bien, elle et moi, tu sais... Si tu voulais garder ça secret, c'est raté.

-D'accord...je vois..., grimaça Harry, en lui lançant un regard noir.

-T'inquiète pas, vieux, j'irai pas le crier sur les toits!

-Ouais, mais j'imagine qu'avec Kitty, c'est pas du sérieux, fit remarquer Dean. C'est pas le genre de filles qu'on épouse... Ceci dit, elle est mignonne. Et pas farouche pour un sou. Je suppose que tu prends ton pied, Harry? **(1)**

Ce dernier haussa les épaules et posa son verre sur la table.

-Bon, je vais y aller, j'ai du travail. Merci pour la bière, Seamus.

-On te fait fuir, c'est ça?

-Mais non... vous êtes juste un peu indiscrets. Je ne m'occupe pas de votre vie privée, moi...

-Tu peux, si tu veux, claironna Seamus. Ca ne me dérangerait pas plus que ça! Pour tout te dire, moi, j'ai les faveurs de la jolie Nancy, et je n'en fais pas mystère...

-Nancy? C'est qui, celle là?, interrogea Ernie, incrédule.

-Tu ne la connais pas? C'est une danseuse de l'opéra.

-Wow! Comment t'as fait pour la rencontrer?

-C'est une longue histoire! Figure-toi que...

-Bon, en attendant, coupa Harry en gagnant la porte d'un pas rapide, n'oubliez pas de travailler vos partitions pour mardi. Il faut qu'on avance, Dumbledore a l'intention de nous proposer un concert prochainement, chez un de nos mécènes...Un type très important, semblerait-il.

-Quoi? Tu plaisantes?

-Absolument pas. Je vous en parlerai quand j'en saurai plus. Quoiqu'il en soit, mettez-vous à fond au boulot. A bientôt, les gars!

-Salut, Harry! Et passe le bonjour à Kitty de ma part!, lança Seamus d'un ton gouailleur.

**0o0o0o0o0**

Le jeune Potter allait arriver d'un instant à l'autre... Severus tremblait d'impatience et de nervosité.

Il y avait une semaine environ que le pasteur s'était installé à Londres. Les premiers contacts avec sa nouvelle paroisse s'étaient avérés difficiles. Il se trouvait dans un quartier de grands bourgeois qui le considéraient avec un certain mépris, lui qui débarquait de sa lointaine campagne. De plus, au sein de cette nouvelle communauté, il ne bénéficiait pas du statut qui avait été le sien à Wardour. On l'avait en quelque sorte rétrogradé au rang "d'assistant" ou, dit plus crûment, de sous-fifre, corvéable à merci. Son ami, l'évêque Gilbert King, qui avait fait des pieds et des mains pour le faire venir dans la capitale, n'avait pas réussi à lui obtenir une position plus avantageuse, et Severus ne pouvait rester là qu'à condition de se plier aux exigences du vicaire général, le révérend Cornelius Fudge.

Severus dépendait entièrement de cet homme qui le regardait de haut et ne ratait pas une occasion de l'écraser de sa supériorité.

Aussi Severus se réfugiait-il souvent dans l'église vide pour jouer de l'orgue. Là, il se trouvait à nouveau en terrain connu, et reprenait confiance en lui, d'autant plus que son supérieur ne connaissait rien à la musique.

Toutefois, il n'avait pas oublié sa mission, la raison principale de sa venue dans la capitale. Dès que sa nouvelle vie s'était trouvée à peu près organisée, il avait envoyé un mot à Harry, lui proposant de le rencontrer. Il voulait s'assurer que le garçon allait bien, et que le Lord n'avait pas cherché à reprendre contact avec lui.

...Et surtout, sans qu'il osât se l'avouer, il brûlait de l'envie de le revoir...

Le garçon lui avait aussitôt répondu favorablement, acceptant volontiers de venir le retrouver Sr Andrewstreet, et Severus avait envoyé un jeune coursier lui remettre un ultime message de confirmation.

A présent, assis au salon, dans le grand presbytère sombre attenant à l'église, il attendait le garçon qui ne devait plus tarder. Pour se donner une contenance, il avait ouvert un livre de théologie dont il ne parvenait pas à lire une ligne.

Il tressaillit en entendant sonner la cloche de l'entrée. S'il l'avait pu, il se serait levé précipitamment pour descendre ouvrir, mais ici, il lui fallait respecter scrupuleusement les convenances. C'était un jeune employé qui se chargeait des entrées et des sorties, et Severus regrettait amèrement la vieille Mary qui avait tant gémi et pleuré lors de son départ de Wardour.

Enfin, on frappa à la porte du salon. Severus se leva. L'employé ouvrit, lui jeta un regard froid et incisif, puis s'effaça, laissant passer le jeune visiteur.

Harry Potter fit deux pas dans la pièce, puis s'arrêta, les bras ballants. Il avait laissé manteau et chapeau dans l'entrée. Il portait sa veste habituelle, rien en lui n'avait changé, en apparence du moins. Souriant timidement, il levait vers le révérend son regard magnifique.

_Il est encore plus beau que dans ton souvenir. Secoue-toi, abruti, va vers lui, salue-le, au lieu de rester planté là comme si on t'avait annoncé la fin du monde._

-Bonjour, Harry!

-Bonjour, mon révérend.

-Vous avez trouvé ce lieu facilement?

-Mais oui... En fait, vous n'êtes pas très loin de Poudlard. Bêtement, j'ai pris un fiacre, alors que j'aurais très bien pu venir à pied. Je le saurai pour la prochaine fois.

-Ah! C'est donc qu'il y aura une prochaine fois?, ironisa Severus malgré lui.

Le garçon sourit.

-Eh bien...je l'espère... A moins que vous ne repartiez dès demain?

-Non, non... rassurez-vous, ce n'est pas mon intention. Vous avez un peu de temps?

-Oh...oui...j'ai toute la soirée! Mais je ne veux pas vous déranger.

_En fait, il a changé. Il paraît plus mûr, plus assuré. Et dans son regard, il y a cette lueur... que tu n'arrives pas à identifier... A moins que ça ne soit..._

-Vous ne me dérangez pas. Asseyez-vous. Je vais demander qu'on nous apporte du thé.

Severus sortit vivement du salon. Sur le palier, il s'immobilisa un instant, reprenant son souffle.

_Tu le fuis, tellement il te trouble... Tu es dans tous tes états... Ressaisis-toi, bon sang!_

-John, héla-t-il, essayant d'affermir sa voix. Pouvez-vous nous servir le thé, s'il vous plaît?

Le jeune employé sortit de la pièce voisine dans laquelle il travaillait.

-Bien, mon révérend, dit-il sèchement en jetant à Severus un coup d'oeil hostile.

C'était un jeune séminariste sans fortune qui rendait des services au presbytère pour payer ses études. Son dédain à l'égard de Severus transpirait par toutes les pores de sa peau.

Le pasteur revint dans le salon. Harry s'était assis, avait déboutonné sa veste et sorti ses manuscrits. D'une main négligente, il ébouriffait les cheveux épais et soyeux qui lui tombaient sur le front et les tempes.

-Alors? Où en est votre quatuor?, s'enquit le révérend en s'asseyant à son tour face à son visiteur.

-J'ai terminé.

-Voilà qui est bien. Faites-moi voir!

Harry lui tendit ses papiers. Lorsque le pasteur s'en saisit, leurs doigts s'effleurèrent.

-Malheureusement, nous ne pourrons pas profiter de l'orgue à cette heure-ci, murmura-t-il en considérant pensivement les portées. Je n'ai personne pour actionner la soufflerie.

-Oh... si ce n'est que ça! Je peux l'actionner moi-même, il n'y a pas de problème!, s'écria Harry avec entrain. Ce serait trop dommage que vous ne puissiez pas lire dès maintenant le quatrième mouvement et me donner votre avis!

-C'est que...Il s'agit d'un orgue imposant, et les soufflets sont aux dimensions de l'instrument. Autant vous dire que...

Harry se mit à rire.

_L'effort physique ne semble guère l'effrayer. Evidemment, il est jeune et vigoureux. Et ce rire enfantin, provocant... c'est celui de James, exactement... A la fois une torture et un régal..._

-On verra, reprit le garçon, si je suis capable de faire sortir un son de ce monstre. En tout cas, je suis impatient de le voir! Vous en êtes satisfait?

Severus sourit malgré lui.

-Oui, bien sûr, reconnut-il, le coeur en fête. C'est un bel instrument, vous ne serez pas déçu. Nous irons le voir... dès que nous aurons bu notre thé. Il fait froid dans l'église, autant faire le plein de chaleur.

Comme s'il l'avait entendu, John entra à cet instant, chargé d'un plateau, qu'il vint déposer sur la table, avant de resortir hâtivement sans prononcer un mot. Severus se leva pour faire le service, et Harry le rejoignit. Il prit la tasse pleine que lui tendait le pasteur.

-Combien de temps restez-vous à Londres?

-Eh bien..., commença Severus, soudain embarrassé. En fait... je me suis installé ici... définitivement.

De surprise, le garçon faillit lâcher sa tasse, qui tangua dangereusement sur sa soucoupe.

-Définitivement? Oh...mais c'est...

_Il ne sait plus quoi dire...Il te dévisage avec étonnement, et un brin de suspicion... Et toi, tu rougis, imbécile... Alors que tu t'attendais à cette réaction. Comment justifier ce changement de vie? Tu ne peux lui avouer que tu ne supportais pas l'idée de vivre loin de lui, n'est-ce pas...?_

-Mon ami, l'évêque Gilbert King, essayait depuis longtemps de me faire venir dans la capitale. Il a enfin obtenu gain de cause.

_A qui espères-tu faire avaler cette fable ?_

-C'est formidable!, s'exclama le garçon, enthousiaste. Nous allons pouvoir nous rendre visite régulièrement, alors! Je ...vous...

_Il semble ému... Il en perd l'usage de la parole. Ces yeux, qu'il lève vers toi... Trop verts... envoûtants... Ange, ou démon?_

Pour échapper à ce regard, Severus but une gorgée de thé trop chaud.

-Je n'aurai pas beaucoup de disponibilités, dit-il froidement. Mes charges paroissiales sont nombreuses, ici. Et mon supérieur hiérarchique n'est pas très... comment dire...

-Accomodant?...Compréhensif?

-Si vous voulez. Pour vous donner un exemple, il tolère difficilement que je consacre à l'orgue plusieurs heures par jour.

-Oh...je vois...! Ca doit être dur pour vous...

-Mais peu importe. Parlons plutôt de vous, Harry. Où en êtes-vous de votre vie musicale, à présent?

Le garçon baissa les yeux, réfléchissant un instant.

-Eh bien...Pour résumer, je ne vois pas le temps passer, dit-il en les relevant hardiment. Entre les répétitions d'orchestre et de musique de chambre, les cours que je donne et ceux que je prends, les heures passées à travailler le violon, le pianoforte, la composition... je ne sais plus où donner de la tête.

-Si je comprends bien, je suis en train de vous voler un temps précieux?

-Oh non, pas du tout..., protesta le garçon avec un sourire. J'ai besoin de me changer les idées. Et je pensais justement me reposer et me détendre, cet après-midi.

-C'est pourquoi vous allez devoir actionner les soufflet jusqu'à l'épuisement.

-Je m'arrêterai avant de m'écrouler de fatigue, ne vous inquiétez pas!

Ils rirent. Severus se sentait étrangement ému.

-Etes-vous content de vos professeurs?, dit-il en se recomposant un air strict.

-En fait, je travaille surtout avec le professeur Dumbledore. Il m'enseigne l'écriture, ainsi que la direction.

-La direction?

-Oui... il commence à prendre de l'âge, alors il cherche quelqu'un qui puisse lui succéder. Nous sommes plusieurs candidats, et il nous fait tous travailler, à tour de rôle. C'est très instructif.

-Ca vous plaït?

-La direction?... Oui, beaucoup... Mais j'ai du mal à me faire accepter. Les musiciens londoniens voient en moi un petit provincial trop jeune et sans expérience. Ils me font la vie dure, parfois.

-Je vois... Je connais ça, ici, moi aussi, bien que je sois plus âgé que vous.

Harry plongea son regard vert dans les yeux sombres du pasteur, et sourit d'un air complice tout en trempant ses lèvres dans le liquide brûlant.

-Cet homme qui m'a ouvert la porte, et qui a apporté le thé..., glissa-t-il d'un ton amusé... il a l'air de se prendre terriblement au sérieux.

-Ce n'est pas qu'un air, malheureusement...

-Je parie qu' il fait partie de ceux qui vous considèrent comme un... campagnard... un bouseux. Je me trompe?

Severus se contenta de faire une grimace éloquente, et Harry pouffa, manquant de renverser une nouvelle fois sa tasse.

_Mon Dieu... ce visage... ces lèvres... ce rire... Il te rendra fou... et il le sait, le gredin._

-Regrettez-vous Wardour, Harry?

-Oh, non, quand même pas..., répondit le garçon, redevenu sérieux. Quoique... Par moments, si ! Les Weasley me manquent. Et vous?

-Si je regrette mon ancienne paroisse? Il est trop tôt pour en juger...

-Maintenant que vous êtes là... les choses vont changer...n'est-ce pas?, affirma Harry. Nous pourrons nous voir, parler du pays...

-Espérons le...

Severus posa trop brusquement sa tasse sur le plateau, et s'éloigna de quelques pas.

_Tu ne sais pas te contrôler. Pourquoi faut-il qu'il te fasse autant d'effet? Et ses aveux... se rend-il compte à quel point ils sont touchants... et troublants?_

-Avez-vous fini, Harry?, lança-t-il presque hargneusement. Si oui, je vous amène voir l'orgue, avant qu'il fasse complètement nuit.

Le garçon posa sa tasse à son tour.

-Je suis à vous..., dit-il en se tournant vivement vers le pasteur.

_Il est à toi. Il vient de te l'annoncer... La bonne blague! Pour un peu, on pourrait penser qu'il use à dessein de ce genre de formules à double-sens, pour mieux te confondre ... Mais tu doutais encore?... Bien sûr, qu'il te manipule! Il a compris que tu le désires, et il s'en divertit... Hélas, c'est le Lord, cette crapule, qui l'a ainsi corrompu... Imagine que le gamin se comporte ainsi avec tout le monde... Certains n'auront pas autant de scrupules que toi, et ne se gêneront pas pour en profiter... Il est sur la mauvaise pente. Où finira-t-il, si tu le laisses faire? A toi de le corriger! Mais es-tu bien placé pour cela, toi qui n'as en fait qu'une seule envie, c'est d'attraper sa jolie tête et de baiser fiévreusement ses lèvres tentatrices...? _

Ils avaient traversé la maison, après que Harry eût pris son manteau et son chapeau, puis gagné une petite porte qui permettait d'accéder directement à la sacristie. Vêtu de sa cape au dessus de sa soutane, Severus s'était muni d'un grand chandelier, car le jour commençait nettement à baisser.

Ils pénétrèrent enfin dans la grande église. Les voûtes disparaissaient dans l'ombre. Il y régnait une odeur d'encens, de bougie et d'humidité. Harry leva les yeux, et laissa échapper une exclamation admirative.

-Wow... C'est autre chose que l'église de Wardour... Et l'orgue...Wow!

Frémissant de joie contenue, Severus le conduisit jusqu'à l'escalier en vrille qui grimpait à la tribune. Il y avait bien plus de marches qu'à Wardour.

-Voilà. Les soufflets se trouvent ici, indiqua le pasteur quand ils eurent atteint la plate-forme. Normalement, il faut au moins deux personnes pour les actionner, en pédalant énergiquement. Je ne pense pas qu'à vous tout seul, vous parviendrez à...

-Essayons!, coupa le garçon avec détermination, en jetant son manteau par terre.

-Comme vous voudrez...

Severus s'installa sur le banc et posa la partition de Harry sur le pupitre. Il réfléchit un instant, puis tira quelques registres. Guettant son signal, le garçon s'accrochait à la barre, et il se mit à pédaler de toutes ses forces dès que le révérend fut prêt.

Le pasteur réussit à jouer toute l'exposition du quatrième mouvement. Il avait fort à faire, car l'écriture en était dense et complexe, et le tempo très rapide. Par bonheur, il était bon lecteur. Mais au bout de quelques minutes, le son se mit à faiblir, avant de mourir dans les tuyaux.

Severus retira ses mains du clavier et se tourna vers Harry. Autant qu'il pouvait le voir de là où il se trouvait, le garçon ne bougeait plus. Les bras et la tête appuyés sur la barre, il reprenait péniblement son souffle. L'organiste se leva et s'approcha de lui.

_Il est épuisé... Drôle de vision...qui te donne une furieuse envie de le prendre dans tes bras, et de caresser son corps abandonné... _

Relevant la tête, le garçon sauta sur le plancher de la tribune. Il était rouge et haletant, mais il souriait, les yeux brillants dans la demie pénombre qui régnait sur la tribune.

-Alors..., souffla-t-il, qu'en avez vous pensé?

-Beaucoup de bien. Ce mouvement est à la hauteur des trois autres, autant que j'aie pu en juger pour l'instant. Je n'ai pas encore lu le développement, mais si vous voulez bien me laisser la partition, je l'étudierai demain, dès que j'aurai un moment.

-Mais...vous aurez quelqu'un, demain, pour actionner la soufflerie?

-C'est prévu au programme. Demain est un jour faste. J'aurai deux personnes à ma disposition de dix à quinze heures.

-Ah...parfait! Ils ne seront pas trop de deux... Ils sont costauds, j'espère?

-De vrais athlètes!

Approuvant de la tête en riant, le garçon retira sa veste d'un mouvement rapide, se retrouvant en chemise.

-Je suis en nage..., constata-t-il en s'essuyant le front de sa manche. Je crois que je vais avoir des courbatures, ça promet!

-C'est vous qui avez insisté, Potter...

-Et je ne le regrette pas. ...Heu...Vous permettez? J'en ai plein les jambes.

Le garçon se laissa tomber assis sur le banc, dos au clavier, sa veste à la main. Après une courte hésitation, Severus s'assit à ses côtés.

-En tout cas, cet orgue sonne magnifiquement, constata Harry. Pour ça au moins, vous avez gagné au change.

-C'est vrai qu'il offre plus de possibilités que celui de Wardour...

-Il a un nombre incroyable de jeux! Vous arrivez à vous y retrouver?

-J'avoue que je m'y perds encore un peu pour l'instant.

-Ca ne m'étonne pas.

-Savez vous que vous faites un parfait "souffleur", Potter..., murmura Severus avec un léger rictus. Mais vous manquez d'entraînement...

Harry gloussa.

-Si je ne réussis pas en musique, je pourrai toujours me reconvertir. Avec un peu de chance, vous accepterez de m'embaucher pour pédaler...

Severus tourna les yeux vers lui. Dans la lumière vacillante du chandelier, le visage du garçon lui rappelait étrangement celui du Saint Sébastien.

_Et si tu te penchais vers lui, et que tu l'embrassais, ici et maintenant? Comment réagirait-il?_

-Je ne sais pas si vous avez le gabarit...

-En buvant beaucoup de bière, j'y ariverai peut-être...

-Oh non! Surtout pas!, se récria malgré lui Severus. Vous êtes très bien comme ça!

_Vas-y, fais-lui ta déclaration dans la foulée, tant que tu y es..._

-C'est pour vous convaincre que je peux faire ce métier..., rigola Harry.

-Je vous embaucherais avec plaisir..., ricana le pasteur en détournant le regard, mais je pense sincèrement que vous méritez mieux...

_Tu ne rêves pas. Il est en train de s'appuyer doucement contre toi... Tu sens le rayonnement de son corps que l'effort a échauffé... son odeur, délicieuse... Oh, mon Dieu... _

-Et vos souffleurs si bien musclés, ils sont disciplinés? Ou ils vous lâchent en plein milieu d'une fugue à cinq voix?

-Malheureusement, ça arrive fréquemment, quand ils sont imbibés d'alcool...Il n'y a que pendant les offices qu'ils se sentent obligés d'être sobres, et qu'ils tiennent le coup jusqu'au bout.

-Quelle guigne!

-Vous pouvez le dire...

Ils se turent un moment. Pivotant sur lui-même, Severus rassembla les partitions de Harry et les glissa dans sa veste.

-Est-ce que je peux...vous poser une question?, dit soudain le garçon d'une voix incertaine.

Severus lui jeta un regard circonspect.

-Posez là, je verrai bien si je peux y répondre...

-Vous avez connu mes parents, n'est-ce pas?

-Oui..., répondit Severus après un silence, à la fois intrigué et inquiet.

-Remus m'a dit que vous...n'aimiez pas mon père. Est-ce exact?

_Charmant! Il faudra que tu songes à remercier ce cher Lupin... Mais pourquoi le garçon t'interroge-t-il maintenant à ce sujet?_

-Pensez-vous vraiment que ce soit le moment et le lieu pour en parler, Harry?

-Ce ne sera jamais le lieu et le moment... J'aimerais savoir... en quelques mots...s'il vous plaît...

Le garçon marmonnait dans sa barbe, les yeux baissés. Dominant son malaise, Severus prit une inspiration.

-Je n'aimais pas votre père, en effet, mais lui non plus ne m'appréciait guère, murmura-t-il d'un ton heurté. Nous avions des caractères radicalement opposés. Il était très à l'aise, populaire, et je le trouvais arrogant. Moi, j'étais sombre, discret, effacé... Lui et ses amis aimaient se moquer de moi.

Hary releva la tête et plongea le regard dans celui de Severus.

-Je...je suis désolé..., balbutia-t-il.

Le pasteur haussa imperceptiblement les épaules.

-Vous n'avez pas à l'être. En quoi seriez-vous responsable des agissements de votre père?

Harry resta un moment silencieux, sans lâcher Severus du regard. Ses yeux verts paraissaient sombres dans le clair-obscur du chandelier.

-Et...et ma mère?, murmura-t-il enfin.

-Vous aviez dit _une _question, Potter...Aurais-je mal entendu?

-Ce n'est que la deuxième partie de la première...

-Vous êtes insatiable!

-S'il vous plaît...

Il y eut un silence. Le garçon triturait machinalement la manche de sa veste, suspendu aux lèvres de son ancien professeur.

-Votre mère... était une perle, lâcha enfin Severus dans un souffle.

-Vous...heu... vous l'aimiez...bien?

Severus déglutit.

-Est-ce une _troisième _question, Potter?

-Eh bien...elle découle forcément de la première et de la seconde...

-Vous reconnaissez donc qu'il y en a déjà eu deux!

-Oui. Mais...

-Mais encore? En quoi vous sera-t-il utile de savoir que...Severus marqua une pause, puis acheva dans un murmure: "...que oui, j'aimais votre mère?"

_Tu vas trop loin... Mets immédiatement un terme à cet entretien qui ne peut que dégénérer!_

A nouveau, un silence, plus long que le précédent. Les ténèbres avaient à présent envahi la grande église.

_Lève-toi, éloigne toi de lui, quitte ce maudit banc, descends de la tribune! Qu'attends-tu? Mon Dieu, tu en es incapable... malgré toi, tu espères qu'il va encore te parler... et tu voudrais lui donner des leçons de morale?_

-A qui trouvez-vous que je ressemble le plus?, reprit tout-à-coup le garçon à voix basse. A mon père?... Ou à ma mère?

_Qu'as-tu fait pour mériter ça? Il s'est juré de t'achever, ce soir... _

-Vous dépassez les bornes, Harry, dit Severus, faisant mine de se lever. Il est temps de redescendre, à présent.

Le garçon posa une main sur son avant-bras, l'incitant à rester assis.

-Répondez juste à cette question, supplia-t-il. Je vous promets que ce sera la dernière.

-Permettez-moi d'en douter..., ricana Severus.

_Tu aimes sentir sa main sur toi... Rêves-tu, ou se montre-t-il réellement de plus en plus familier à ton égard...?_

-Bon, d'accord, ne répondez pas, dit Harry en retirant sa main. Ce n'est pas intéressant, au fond.

-Non, ce n'est pas intéressant, comme vous dites. Et il se fait tard...

-Il n'est que six heures..., constata Harry, amer.

_Il finira par t'avoir à l'usure..._

-Bon, vous tenez vraiment à ce que je vous dise auquel de vos deux parents vous ressemblez?, grinça le pasteur, vaincu. A votre place, je préfèrerais ne pas savoir.

-Oh...c'est si grave que ça? A vos yeux, je suis donc... pire que mon père?

Severus laissa échapper un petit rire désabusé.

-Non, rassurez-vous. Mais comment pourrais-je vous répondre? Vous êtes un savant mélange... et en même temps, vous avez votre propre personnalité. Tout ce que vous avez vécu jusqu'à présent vous a façonné selon un modèle original.

-Je comprends, dit doucement Harry après un temps de réflexion. C'était une question idiote. Merci... Pardonnez-moi, je vous ai ennuyé...

-Oh, à peine... J'ai tout mon temps, n'est-ce pas, hum... Mais à présent...

_Hypocrite! Tu resterais bien là toute la nuit, à partager cette intimité avec lui..._

-Vous savez, reprit Harry dans un chuchotement, je pensais que vous me détestiez... je l'ai cru pendant des années.

_Ah non! Tout, sauf ça ! Où veut-il en venir? Dans quel marécage tente-t-il de t'entraîner?_

-Vraiment?, grommela Severus, la gorge contractée.

_Pourquoi ne lui cloues-tu pas le bec, une bonne fois pour toutes? Tu faisais cela parfaitement, autrefois..._

-Oui... Du jour au lendemain, vous avez changé de comportement à mon égard. Au moment où vous avez cessé de me donner des cours d'orgue, quand j'avais quatorze ans. Vous vous rappelez?

_Tu ne peux pas feindre de ne pas avoir compris..._

-Peut-être...vaguement... J'ai probablement décidé que vous étiez en âge de prendre votre envol, et qu'il fallait que je lâche un peu les rênes de votre éducation.

-A l'époque, j'ai trouvé ça... très dur...incompréhensible. J'ai mis ça sur le compte de votre...ancienne haine pour mon père.

_Nous y voilà..._

-Vous vous trompiez. J'aurais dû vous expliquer. Je n'ai jamais été très habile... ni très doué en matière de relations humaines...

Le garçon leva soudain vers Severus un regard effronté.

-Ca, on peut le dire, lança-t-il, le sourire aux lèvres. En fait, vous n'êtes qu'un ours, on ne vous a jamais appris les bonnes manières!

-Potter, je ne vous permets pas..., avertit Severus, faussement menaçant, en attrapant d'une main la nuque de Harry, sous les cheveux.

_Que fais-tu? Il te provoque, et tu tombes dans le piège, avec délectation. N'oublie pas, sombre idiot! Ton devoir est de le remettre dans le droit chemin... Et pas d'en profiter pour le toucher... Lâche-le, imbécile! ...Tu sens la chaleur de sa peau, sous tes doigts... Mais... que se passe-t-il?...Voilà, qu'il se laisse aller en arrière, s'appuyant encore plus contre toi..._

Paniqué, Severus libéra Harry en se levant brusquement, si bien que le garçon, déséquilibré, faillit dégringoler du banc.

-Allons-y, dit le pasteur, la voix rauque. Il est tard, vous devez rentrer à votre école. Saurez-vous trouver le chemin?

D'un pas lourd, le garçon alla ramasser son manteau.

-Je l'espère..., dit-il en enfilant sa veste, puis son manteau. De toute façon, si je me perds, je reviendrai vous trouver. Vous m'offrirez bien l'asile pour la nuit?

_Le brigand! Il se moque de toi, une fois de plus, avec ses yeux enjôleurs..._

Severus pinça les lèvres pour ne pas sourire.

-Je ne pense pas que mon supérieur apprécierait, maugréa-t-il. D'ailleurs, évitons de repasser par le presbytère, je n'ai pas envie de le croiser. Vous allez sortir directement sur la rue.

Arrivés au bas de l'escalier, ils traversèrent la grande église obscure pour gagner une petite porte latérale. Severus posa le chandelier sur le sol, sortit de sa cape son trousseau de clefs, en choisit une et la fit tourner dans la serrure. Le vent humide leur sauta au visage. Enfonçant son chapeau sur sa tête, Harry avança sur le parvis, qui était surélevé de quelques marches.

-Vous vous repérez?, demanda Severus, inquiet. Vous avez dû arriver par ce côté, en fiacre. Il faut contourner l'église, et prendre cette rue, là-bas.

-Ah...oui...je vois.

Il se tourna vers le pasteur.

-Excusez-moi encore pour tout à l'heure, dit-il doucement. Je me suis conduit comme un gamin égoïste.

-Qu'est-ce que vous racontez?

-Je vous ai pris votre temps, et nous n'avons parlé que de moi et de mes parents. Pourtant, je ne sais rien de vous...et j'aimerais...

-Ne tardez plus, Harry. Nous nous reverrons...

-Oui, mais quand ?

-Eh bien...c'est moi qui viendrai vous voir, si vous en êtes d'accord. Je vous rapporterai votre manuscrit.

-Oh oui, avec plaisir! Ce sera l'occasion de vous faire visiter Poudlard!

-Quand êtes-vous disponible?

-...heu...dimanche? Ah, non, j'imagine que c'est le jour où vous êtes le plus affairé!

-Le matin uniquement. Bien, je passerai à votre école ce dimanche, vers trois heures. Cela vous convient-il?

-A merveille!, s'écria Harry, la mine joyeuse.

Il remonta son col et descendit deux marches.

-A dimanche, mon révérend!

Severus suivit des yeux sa silhouette qui s'enfonçait dans la pénombre de la ruelle.

_Pourvu qu'il retrouve son chemin et ne fasse pas de mauvaise rencontre... Le voilà parti, et déjà, sa présence te manque cruellement... Tu t'aperçois soudain que la nuit est tombée... Les jours vont être longs, jusqu'à dimanche!_

Il rentra dans l'église, et referma la porte.

.......................................................

Harry marchait d'un pas élastique. Il se sentait léger, heureux... Son coeur débordait d'affection pour le révérend. Et d'autre chose encore... qui le maintenait dans ce curieux état d'excitation, si agréable... malgré son étrangeté...

Le pasteur s'était installé à Londres...définitivement... Il pourrait le revoir aussi souvent qu'il le voudrait...

Plongé dans ses pensées, il ne vit pas l'homme qui le guettait de ses yeux jaunes, caché dans l'ombre d'un porche.

Quand le garçon se fut un peu éloigné, l'inconnu lui emboîta discrètement le pas.

**o0o0o0o0o0o**

**(1) L'expression n'est pas vraiment d'époque, je sais...^^**

**Et voilà...J'attends remarques, critiques et appréciations en tout genre avec impatience, comme toujours. Ne m'en voulez pas si je suis en retard pour le prochain chapitre. La période est très chargée. Bisous à tous!**

**PS: je viens seulement de réaliser que "rogue" est un anagramme du mot "orgue" (c'était pourtant évident!)... Je devais avoir ça en tête inconsciemment quand je lui ai attribué cet instrument!!**

**Jenni944: **Sev arrivera-t-il avant le Lord? La réponse est dans ce chapitre. Merci à toi, bisous!

**Fanny-kun: **Contente de te retrouver sur cette fic! Oui, Severus ne peut pas croire qu'il puisse être attirant pour qui que ce soit... cette modestie, ce manque de confiance font une partie de son charme, je trouve (c'est aussi l'avis de Harry!). C'est tout le contraire du Lord, n'est-ce pas? -Drago? En effet, son attitude semble ambigüe. Mais tu analyses parfaitement ses motivations, tu as tout compris. Il veut se servir de Harry pour apprivoiser Luna, et aussi, garder le contrôle sur lui, étant donné que le musicien risque de devenir l'héritier du Lord.-Et oui, Voldemort sera bientôt libre... et il n'a certainement pas l'intention de renoncer à Harry. Merci pour cette review qui m'a fait bien plaisir, et à bientôt!

**Zohariel: **Merci pour ton avis sincère. Oui, je comprends qu'on préfère le Harry/Voldemort au Harry/Severus, mais le propos de cette fic est justement de confronter ces deux relations, dans leurs ressemblances comme dans leurs différences. Quant au côté répétitif, je le redoute moi aussi, et je vais essayer de ne pas tomber dans cette ornière, mais j'ai bien du mal^^. Biz!

**Bloom-Sophie: **Ah, je n'avais pas capté que Sophie et Bloom étaient une seule et même personne!-Comme je l'écrivais plus haut, je comprends qu'on ne soit pas emballé par le HP/SR (ou HP/SS), dans la mesure où on se représente souvent Severus comme quelqu'un de laid. Mais moi, je l'imagine plutôt ressemblant à Allan Rickman, l'acteur de Rogue dans les films, en plus jeune (c'est d'ailleurs un des seuls persos à qui j'aime prêter les traits de celui qui l'incarne dans la série), et je le trouve très séduisant sous cet aspect, non? (tu as le droit de ne pas être d'accord!) --Aha, tu voudrais que le Lord kidnappe Harry? Ne serais-tu pas un peu sadique ? (moi aussi, ça tombe bien). Bon, je vais voir ce que je peux faire pour toi (hu hu hu...). Merci pour cette (ces) review(s) intéressante(s) et encourageante(s). Ziboux!

**Anon: **Merci pour ton message rigolo. Le voici, le chapitre 4 (mais le 5 n'est pas commencé!)! Bisous!

**Une potterienne: **Tu m'as gâtée, avec tes deux reviews, ma chère! Je vais essayer de répondre de façon cohérente à toutes tes questions.- Le Lord connaissait-il l'existence de Harry quand il a ordonné à ses hommes d'aller tuer les Potter? Non, je ne pense pas. Il voulait surtout supprimer un gêneur et sa femme, il ne savait rien d'eux, ou pas grand chose. Ses hommes ont dû voir le bébé, mais l'ont laissé là sans le toucher, pensant qu'il brûlerait de toute façon dans l'incendie. -Pour Sirius, on en apprendra plus par la suite sur les conditions de son emprisonnement et de sa mort. -Aha, oui, Bellatrix est "amoureuse" de son oncle lord Voldemort, et affreusement jalouse de Harry (pour l'héritage aussi!), de même qu'elle est envieuse de sa soeur, plus séduisante qu'elle.-Tu vois clair aussi en ce qui concerne Cédric et Jane (alias Cho Chang, je ne pouvais pas mettre un nom asiatique à cette époque). Je ne sais pas encore très bien où je vais mener cette affaire là, les possibilités sont nombreuses, et je suis très sadique, comme chacun sait. - Où le Lord va-t-il revoir Harry? Hé hé hé, on dirait que tu lis dans mes pensées... Oui, les soirées dans le beau monde, les concerts... ce sont des "terrains de chasse" formidables, n'est-ce pas? Patience, patience... - Pour Neville, oui, le Lord prévoit qu'il pourra encore lui être utile, d'abord pour faire chanter Harry, mais aussi parce qu'il aime faire passer sur lui ses frustrations (c'est horrible, je sais), et parce qu'il considère tout simplement le jeune esclave comme étant sa propriété, et qu'il a tous les droits sur lui. -En tout cas, merci pour ces analyses passionnantes, qui m'aident beaucoup à avancer dans cette histoire. Je t'embrasse!

**Loan: **Aha, pourquoi Harry est-il attiré par Rogue alors qu'il ne l'était pas par le Lord? Eh bien, je dirais qu'il y a plusieurs raisons à cela. D'abord, Harry aime vraiment Rogue, il lui est reconnaissant pour tout ce qu'il a fait pour lui, et il a toujours été fasciné par sa personnalité mystérieuse et ombrageuse, depuis son enfance. La dimension physique vient après, et c'est le Lord qui en est le "responsable". Harry n'aurait jamais ressenti cette attirance pour Sev s'il n'avait pas eu auparavant une relation sexuelle avec le Lord. Ce dernier l'a réellement "initié" à ce genre de plaisirs entre hommes, et c'est ce qui fait qu'il ne voit plus Rogue de la même façon, et fantasme à son sujet. Avec le Lord, il a certes ressenti de la jouissance, mais sa défiance vis-à-vis de l'homme était trop forte pour qu'il se lâche et éprouve un vrai plaisir entre ses bras. (Je ne sais pas si je suis bien claire) Il n'y avait en tout cas pas de véritable amour, même s'il y a eu une sorte d'attachement/dépendance entre eux. -De tout cela, tu peux déduire que Harry n'est ni véritablement hétéro, ni seulement homo... il est très jeune, et son orientation sexuelle est encore mal définie, surtout qu'il a eu des expériences des deux côtés, à la fois positives et négatives.- Ah, oui, Severus commence à réaliser que Harry n'est plus très innocent, et c'est encore pire, car il se fixe comme mission de le "rééduquer"... tout un programme, qu'il aura du mal à tenir, tu t'en doutes^^. -Ca me fait très plaisir que tu dises que je rends mes personnages vivants. Car ils le sont vraiment à mes yeux! -Un immense merci à toi pour toutes ces remarques stimulantes! Bises!

**Marie-la-petite: **Oh, oui, les confrontations Rogue/Voldemort promettent d'être assez violentes, hé hé hé... il faudra patienter encore un peu pour les voir à l'oeuvre! Merci à toi d'être là, à bientôt!

**Votre avis?**


	5. Chapter 5

**Beaucoup de retard pour ce chapitre, je suis désolée... Les temps sont durs... Sachez que j'ai fait tout ce que j'ai pu! Mais ce n'est sûrement pas ce que j'ai écrit de meilleur dans ma vie, hum...**

**Bonne lecture malgré tout!**

**CHAPITRE CINQ**

-Par quoi voulez-vous commencer, mon révérend?, demanda Harry en glissant dans sa veste les manuscrits que Rogue venait de lui rendre.

Raide et emprunté, le pasteur se tenait devant lui dans sa soutane noire.

-Je visiterais volontiers votre école, dit-il de ce ton un peu abrupt qui le caractérisait. Mais si vous voulez que nous prenions le temps de parler de votre quatuor, le mieux serait de trouver une salle avec un instrument à clavier...

-Pas de problème. Le dimanche, les bâtiments sont presque vides. Beaucoup d'étudiants rentrent chez eux, ou sortent se promener en ville. Je vais vous montrer les lieux rapidement, puis nous irons dans la salle de piano. Il y a un très bel instrument. Est-ce que vous connaissez le pianoforte ?

-Je n'ai jamais eu l'occasion d'en voir. Et je suis très curieux d'en découvrir un.

-Vous ne serez pas déçu! Suivez moi!

Sous le regard soupçonneux du concierge, Harry invita Rogue à quitter le grand hall d'entrée dans lequel ils s'étaient retrouvés à l'heure convenue. Ils empruntèrent tout d'abord le large couloir qui menait à la chapelle.

Le garçon avait attendu ce moment avec impatience. Pour une raison inconnue, il était fier et heureux de mener son ancien professeur à travers Poudlard.

Il lui semblait que l'homme, malgré son aspect sombre et rigide, était de moins en moins distant au fur et à mesure de leurs rencontres. Parfois cependant, Rogue avait des réactions inattendues qui déconcertaient le garçon. Comme l'autre soir, sur la tribune de l'orgue, quand il l'avait saisi par la nuque, à la fois menaçant et rieur, avant de retirer brusquement sa main, comme s'il se fût brûlé à ce contact. Harry avait au contraire adoré sentir les doigts frais et souples du pasteur contre sa peau. Si bien que sans réfléchir, il s'était abandonné à cette main impérieuse, espérant vaguement que l'homme allait l'entourer de ses bras et le serrer contre lui...

Bien sûr, l'homme n'en avait rien fait...

Harry avait ensuite repensé de nombreuses fois à cette scène avec des frissons délicieux, tout en se morigénant sévèrement. Etait-il allé trop loin? Comment pouvait-il développer un tel penchant pour un homme d'église, bien plus âgé que lui de surcroît?

Se trompait-il, ou l'homme était-il légèrement troublé, lui aussi, par sa présence? Cela venait confirmer la théorie du Lord à propos de Rogue. A cette idée, Harry se sentait fondre, en même temps qu'une sourde excitation s'emparait de lui. Il ne savait pas où tout cela le conduirait, mais une chose était sûre: il éprouvait toujours plus de plaisir à rencontrer le révérend. Et il lui semblait que ce plaisir était réciproque.

Depuis qu'il l'avait revu, l'homme ne lui sortait plus de l'esprit.

Aussi sa relation avec Kitty commençait-elle à battre de l'aile. La jeune fille était venue voir Harry durant la nuit qui avait suivi sa visite St Andrewstreet. Bien qu'il ne dormît pas, le garçon lui avait dit qu'il préférait rester seul, étant trop fatigué pour batifoler, mais elle avait insisté pour s'allonger quand même auprès de lui. De fil en aiguille, elle l'avait si bien caressé, stimulé et asticoté qu'il avait fini par craquer et faire l'amour avec elle, une fois de plus...

Mais il s'en était voulu, et au petit matin, quand elle s'était levée pour regagner ses quartiers, il lui avait annoncé qu'il désirait interrompre leurs rencontres pour le moment. Interdite, elle l'avait dévisagé d'abord avec stupeur, puis avec tristesse. "Tu sais que tu peux faire appel à moi quand tu veux, Harry, avait elle chuchoté en lui caressant la joue, résignée. Tu seras toujours le bienvenu". Touché par sa douceur et sa générosité, il lui avait gentiment embrassé la main en lui demandant de lui pardonner. "J'imagine que tu as rencontré quelqu'un d'autre...une fille que tu pourras épouser...", avait-elle encore soupiré avant de quitter silencieusement la pièce. Il ne l'avait pas démentie, et il s'était senti affreusement coupable...

Car il ne pouvait même pas prétexter avoir eu le coup de foudre pour une jeune fille de bonne famille, comme le supposait la petite servante...D'ailleurs, il en connaissait déjà une tout à fait charmante en la personne de Ginny Weasley, qui malheureusement, ne l'intéressait plus. Pas plus qu'il ne pouvait évoquer un quelconque béguin pour Jane Peterson, la belle fiancée de Cédric Diggory. Elle ne l'attirait pas particulièrement. De toute façon, il n'était pas question pour lui d'empiéter sur le terrain de son rival, dans ce domaine là du moins... aussi posait-il sur elle un regard volontairement neutre, asexué.

Non, rien n'expliquait ses réticences à prolonger sa relation avec la jeune servante. Rien, à part le fait qu'une personne improbable occupait actuellement ses pensées, lui donnant ainsi l'impression de tromper celle avec qui il partageait ses nuits. Aussi valait-il mieux mettre tout de suite les choses au point, avant qu'elle ne s'attache trop à lui.

Pour être honnête, il lui eût fallu avouer qu'il fantasmait sur son ancien professeur d'orgue, un homme d'église, austère et rébarbatif, qui avait l'âge de son père...

Ce n'était pas le genre de choses qu'on révèle facilement à quelqu'un, même une fois qu'on les a reconnues et acceptées pour soi-même... Et Harry, vaguement honteux, gardait secrète son étrange attirance pour Severus Rogue...

-Voici la chapelle..., murmura-t-il en poussant la lourde porte. C'est ici qu'ont lieu les répétitions d'orchestre, quand l'effectif est au complet.

-Est-elle également utilisée pour le culte?, demanda le pasteur en entrant aux côtés du garçon, le nez en l'air.

-Rarement...

-... Une bien belle architecture..., dit Rogue entre ses dents, se parlant à lui-même. Un exemple de gothique tardif, élégant, qui doit dater du 15ème siécle...

Il avançait sans plus s'occuper de Harry. Ce dernier le suivait à quelque distance tout en l'observant attentivement, comme pour percer le mystère de cet homme dont le simple timbre de voix le mettait en émoi.

-Vous avez ici un bel orgue de choeur..., remarqua le pasteur, en s'arrêtant devant le positif. Vous l'utilisez, Harry?

Le garçon le rejoignit.

-Non. Je n'ai pas le temps de jouer de l'orgue. Mais en effet, il sonne bien. Vous désirez l'essayer?

-Il me faudrait un souffleur... Je ne veux pas vous ennuyer. Et...

-Vous ne m'ennuyez pas. Ici, ce sont de petits soufflets qu'on actionne à la main, je le ferai volontiers. Je n'y avais pas pensé, mais nous pouvons analyser la fin de mon quatuor sur cet orgue...

-Non, non... poursuivons la visite. Je préfère aller voir ce fameux pianoforte dont vous m'avez parlé.

-Très bien!, sourit Harry. Alors, suivez-moi.

Ils allaient sortir de la chapelle quand ils se trouvèrent nez à nez avec Albus Dumbledore, qui venait d'entrer d'un pas pressé.

-Bonjour, Harry!, s'écria joyeusement le vieil homme. Je te cherchais, justement, mon garçon! Mais je vois que tu es accompagné...Mon révérend..., ajouta-t-il avec un signe de tête, l'air interrogateur.

-Je vous présente le révérend Severus Rogue, monsieur..., s'empressa d'annoncer Harry en rougissant inexplicablement... Mon ancien professeur à Wardour, excellent organiste.

Dumbledore fixait le pasteur de son oeil bleu clair.

-Je vous connais, jeune homme, dit-il, affable. Votre nom et votre visage me disent quelque chose...

-Je suis un de vos anciens étudiants, monsieur... Oxford, 1762, je crois... je n'ai pu suivre vos cours que durant un semestre.

-Oh...! Bien sûr! Je me souviens de vous, à présent. Vous étiez un étudiant très...doué, très intéressant. Qu'êtes vous devenu, Severus?

-Eh bien...comme vous voyez, je suis entré au service de l'église... j'étais vicaire à Wardour jusque tout récemment. Je suis maintenant affecté à Londres, dans une paroisse voisine de votre école.

-Quel heureux hasard!...Si je comprends bien, c'est vous qui avez enseigné la musique à notre cher Harry?

Le révérend parut se troubler légèrement.

-Disons que...je lui ai appris les bases, avant de passer le relais à Remus Lupin et à la famille Weasley.

-C'est grâce au révérend que j'ai pu faire de la musique, intervint Harry d'un ton vibrant. Sans lui, j'aurais continué toute ma vie à transporter des caisses pour mon oncle et à tenir les registres de son commerce.

Le regard de Dumbledore pétilla de plus belle.

-Oh...dans ce cas, tu lui dois une gratitude infinie, Harry. Et nous également, car il a fait de toi un brillant musicien, aux talents multiples, dont nous sommes les bénéficiaires aujourd'hui.

Le garçon approuva, tandis que Rogue, le visage fermé, se contentait de faire un mouvement de tête.

-Vous me cherchiez, professeur?, s'enquit Harry.

-Oui, mon garçon. Pour t'informer que le concert chez le duc de Fields aura lieu dans trois semaines. Avec ton quatuor, vous ferez la deuxième partie du programme, la première étant consacrée à des sonates pour violon et piano. D'autre part, je t'invite à écrire à tes amis Weasley. Tu leur diras que je les attends pour le premier septembre, dans six mois, donc. J'aurai besoin d'eux pour mon programme symphonique, que nous allons donner à plusieurs reprises cet automne.

C'était trop beau pour être vrai.

-Oh...merci, professeur!

-C'est tout naturel. Dis leur encore qu'ils seront bien sûr logés et nourris ici, à Poudlard, et qu'ils auront droit à un salaire décent. Par chance, nos mécènes se montrent généreux en ce moment. Bien, je vais vous laisser à votre visite. Mon cher Severus, au plaisir...Vous êtes le bienvenu dans notre école!

Le vieux musicien tourna les talons après un dernier coup d'oeil malicieux à Harry de derrière ses verres en demie-lune.

-Il n'a pas changé..., murmura Rogue quand le directeur fut sorti.

Le garçon se demanda quel sens donner à cette appréciation.

-Certains le trouvent trop vieux..., dit-il en faisant la moue. Pour moi, c'est un musicien génial qui a une multitude de choses à nous transmettre. J'espère qu'il ne prendra pas sa retraite de sitôt!

Rogue ne répondit pas, il paraissait songeur. Avec un pincement au coeur, Harry regretta de ne pouvoir pénétrer ses pensées...

De la chapelle, le garçon conduisit son visiteur au réfectoire, puis aux salles de cours et de travail. Le pasteur observait les lieux avec intérêt, mais faisait peu de commentaires.

Ils s'arrêtèrent enfin devant une porte.

-La salle de piano est ici...mais... je me demande si...

Harry colla son oreille au battant de bois.

-Elle est occupée, fit-il avec une grimace. Je vais me renseigner.

Le garçon poussa la porte et passa la tête dans l'entrebaillement. Il vit sans plaisir Cédric Diggory, debout avec son violon au milieu de la pièce. Jane Peterson était assise au piano, et Harry nota qu'elle portait une robe rouge-bordeau mettant en valeur son teint uni et pâle. Tous deux le regardaient, Cédric d'un air peu amène, sa compagne avec une expression beaucoup plus avenante.

-Oh... Excusez-moi de vous avoir dérangés. Vous en avez pour longtemps?

-Nous n'en savons rien, claqua le violoniste. Nous avons un récital à préparer...

-Entrez, Harry, si vous voulez, proposa Jane avec un sourire. Vous ne nous dérangez pas. D'ailleurs, nous avons bientôt terminé. Vous avez besoin de la salle?

Harry fit un pas en avant, et Rogue entra derrière lui.

-Eh bien...oui, mais prenez votre temps, dit Harry, embarrassé. Nous pouvons revenir plus tard.

-Non, non, restez, sauf si ça vous ennuie de nous écouter quelques minutes. Bonjour, mon révérend!

-Mademoiselle... Monsieur..., salua Rogue de sa voix sèche.

-Si vous êtes d'accord, reprit Jane, vous tiendrez lieu de public, je compte sur vous pour nous donner un avis sincère. N'hésitez pas à être critiques! Tu veux bien qu'ils restent, Cédric?

Le jeune homme grommela quelque chose dans sa barbe, du genre: " Comme si tu me laissais le choix...". Harry consulta Rogue du regard. Le pasteur acquiesça d'un bref signe de tête.

-Harry, voulez-vous bien me tourner les pages?, demanda la jeune femme avec un sourire charmeur.

Le garçon vit le visage de Cédric s'assombrir, mais il n'osa pas refuser, et s'assit près de la pianiste, tandis que Rogue s'installait sur une chaise, contre le mur.

Cédric et Jane travaillaient une sonate de Mozart. Le jeune compositeur autrichien commençait à faire parler de lui un peu partout en Europe. Très vite, Harry se sentit séduit par cette musique lumineuse et tonique, qui passait soudainement de la plus parfaite sérénité à une bouleversante mélancolie.

Jane jouait très bien. Aussi précise qu'expressive, elle servait parfaitement la partition, prêtant une oreille attentive à celui qu'elle accompagnait. Ses doigts couraient sur les touches avec agilité, se jouant de toutes les diffcultés techniques.

Harry l'observait par moments à la dérobée. Elle était calme et très concentrée. Il ne put s'empêcher de l'admirer secrètement, autant pour sa maturité musicale que pour sa beauté de déesse grecque. Comme il jetait un regard furtif en direction du pasteur, il lui sembla qu'il dévorait lui aussi la jeune pianiste des yeux. Un flot de jalousie le submergea, et il s'en voulut de cette réaction stupide. De toute façon, qu'attendait-il de la part du révérend? Une déclaration...? Une demande en mariage...? Il était vraiment détraqué...

Cédric avait lui aussi un jeu efficace et dynamique, bien qu'un peu dur, voire brutal dans certains passages. Sa justesse n'était pas non plus toujours parfaite. Sans doute le jeune homme était-il incommodé par la présence de Harry et du pasteur, les considérant comme des intrus venus à dessein perturber son tête-à-tête musical avec Jane. Il en perdait une partie de ses moyens...

Quand ils eurent achevé le mouvement qu'ils étaient en train de travailler, Jane se tourna vers Harry.

-Alors...?, dit-elle doucement en le fixant de ses yeux gris, un peu obliques.

-Magnifique..., s'exclama Harry avec franchise. Je ne connaissais pas cette sonate. Elle me plait. Est-ce qu'ils ont la partition, à la bibliothèque?

-Ca m'étonnerait, dit Cédric d'un air suffisant. C'est une oeuvre très récente...En général, ils n'ont que des vieux trucs démodés.

-Dommage. Si tu me la prêtes, je la copierai.

-On verra...après le concert, peut-être...

-Qu'avez-vous pensé de notre interprétation, Harry?, insista Jane.

Le garçon hésita un instant. Il avait beaucoup de choses à redire sur le jeu de Cédric, mais il préférait les passer sous silence plutôt que d'humilier le jeune homme devant son amie.

-Du bien..., dit-il lentement, mesurant ses paroles. C'est équilibré, il y a de l'écoute entre vous, et une bonne dynamique. Maintenant, on peut discuter du tempo. Je trouve que vous allez un peu vite, ça rend le jeu légèrement bousculé et confus par moment, et ce n'est pas toujours assez chanté. Mais bon, je ne connais pas l'oeuvre...

-Tu vois, Cédric..., triompha la jeune fille. C'était aussi mon avis! Du coup, tu bâcles certains passages rapides.

-Pas du tout! Si on va plus lentement, ça devient terriblement ennuyeux!, se défendit hargneusement Diggory. D'ailleurs, Potter dit lui-même qu'il ne connaît pas la partition.

-Et vous, mon révérend? Quel est votre opinion sur la question?, susurra Jane en se tournant cette fois vers le pasteur qui était resté silencieux jusque là.

L'homme se redressa dans sa chaise et s'éclaircit la voix.

-Je pense que vous avez pris le tempo voulu par le compositeur, dit-il posément en regardant alternativement Jane et Cédric, mais que vous n'êtes pas encore capables de le tenir, surtout vous, jeune homme. Vous avez bien du travail à fournir pour arriver à une exécution parfaite. Pour l'instant vous ne maîtrisez pas techniquement la difficulté de la pièce. En ce qui vous concerne, mademoiselle, je ne vois rien à redire.

-Merci! Etes-vous musicien, vous-même?, interrogea la jeune fille d'un air intéressé.

-Je suis organiste et chef de choeur, à mes heures perdues...

-Le révérend Rogue est mon ancien professeur à Wardour..., expliqua brièvement Harry.

-Oh...je vois!

Les lèvres pincées, Cédric rangeait son violon. Jane se leva comme à regret.

-Nous allons vous laisser la place. Mais vous n'avez pas votre violon, Harry?

-Non... Nous n'avons besoin que du piano, dit le garçon en espérant que la jeune fille ne chercherait pas à en savoir plus.

-Vous jouez également de cet instrument?

-Un peu...ça m'arrive...

Elle ouvrit grand les yeux, admirative, mais n'insista pas et gagna la porte à la suite de Cédric qui semblait pressé de partir. Le jeune homme ne daigna pas saluer Harry et Severus en quittant la pièce.

-A très bientôt, Harry! Au revoir, mon révérend!, lança hâtivement la jeune fille avant de disparaître à son tour.

.......................................................................................

_Ils sont enfin partis... le bellâtre et la femme fatale...Elle a tout d'une muse gracieuse, source d'inspiration et de désir... et toi, tu voudrais que Harry ne tombe pas sous le charme de ce genre de gens! Ne sont-ils pas, l'un comme l'autre, infiniment plus séduisants que tu ne l'es ? Tu as bien vu de quelle manière éhontée elle regardait ton jeune protégé, la perfide, et les regards enflammés qu'il lui lançait en retour... Et quoi de plus naturel? Le bellâtre en était furieux, il aurait étranglé Harry... Tu l'étais presque autant que lui, sauf que toi, c'est la fille que tu aurais volontiers assassinée de tes mains. Tu es vraiment pathétique... As-tu seulement le droit d'être jaloux? Ce garçon ne t'appartient pas..._

-Alors...Comment trouvez-vous le pianoforte?, questionna Harry en invitant Severus à s'asseoir sur le tabouret, devant l'instrument, tandis qu'il reprenait la chaise qu'il avait occupée auparavant.

_Recompose toi un visage neutre, une voix posée... Il ne faut pas qu'il puisse lire aussi facilement en toi..._

-Il a une sonorité qui ne ressemble en rien à ce que je connais. Charnue, puissante... C'est impressionnant.

Severus avança pour s'installer au piano, et fit glisser un de ses doigts sur les touches en ivoire.

-Il faut dire que Jane Peterson joue très bien..., fit remarquer le garçon en dévisageant fixement Severus.

_Cherche-t-il sciemment à te rendre jaloux? Non, il doit être à mille lieues d'imaginer ton tourment..._

-En effet..., constata sèchement le pasteur.

-Au moins, après l'avoir entendue, vous ne regretterez plus d'être venu, dit Harry doucement en disposant ses partitions de quatuor sur le pupitre du piano.

-Ai-je laissé croire que je regrettais d'être ici, avec vous?, s'étonna Severus. Même sans pianoforte, j'aurais été ravi de vous voir et de commenter votre travail.

-Vraiment? Eh bien...tant mieux, soupira le garçon. Et... cette sonate de Mozart? Qu'en avez-vous pensé? Vous la connaissiez?

-Pas du tout. C'est une pièce très... séduisante... Je ne me serais pas attendu à quelque chose d'aussi mûr et accompli.

-Mozart a vingt ans à peine, je crois, et on joue déjà ses oeuvres ici, en Angleterre...

-Une carrière fugurante, en effet. Mais voyons maintenant votre propre travail, Harry.

Avant d'attaquer le quatuor, Severus commença par essayer l'instrument en jouant quelques arpèges, pour s'accoutumer au toucher, très différent de celui du clavecin ou de l'orgue. Puis il se lança dans l'exécution du "Presto".

Mais ses doigts trébuchaient sur les touches aux dimensions desquelles il n'était pas habitué. Il se sentit minable.

-Attendez, je vais jouer avec vous, proposa Harry. Je prends les deux voix du dessus.

Il rapprocha sa chaise, la collant au tabouret de Severus, et posa ses doigts sur la partie aigüe du clavier. Ils reprirent là où le pasteur s'était arrêté. Leurs mains, par moments, se frôlaient, comme leurs épaules et leurs avant-bras. Le pasteur sentait le garçon respirer tout contre lui, ses cheveux, parfois effleuraient les siens. C'était aussi délicieux que troublant.

Ils allèrent tant bien que mal jusqu'au bout du mouvement. Puis Severus détailla quelques passages complexes, demandant une fois de plus à Harry d'éclairer ses choix d'écriture.

-Avez-vous déjà joué votre oeuvre avec vos camarades?, interrogea Severus quand ils eurent fini d'analyser le dernier mouvement.

Harry baissa les yeux, réfléchissant.

-Oh...non! Je n'ai pas osé le leur proposer. Peut-être, un de ces jours... J'attendrai que les Weasley soient ici, je pense...

_Décidément, il n'est pas encore à l'aise avec ses collègues londoniens..._

-Il faut que vous le fassiez. Cela en vaut la peine. Et quand vous serez prêts, invitez-moi à venir vous écouter...

Le garçon releva les yeux, souriant.

_Est-ce toi, ou a-t-il vraiment rougi sous le compliment?_

-Merci, professeur..., murmura-t-il en détournant à nouveau le regard.

_Il est si prêt de toi... Tu pourrais prendre son visage entre tes mains, et le forcer à te regarder... Puis tu poserais tes lèvres sur les siennes... elles doivent être si douces, si tendres..._

-Il est temps pour moi de rentrer à présent, dit Severus en se levant nerveusement.

-Oh, je voudrais vous montrer ma chambre, avant que vous partiez..., dit le garçon, le regardant d'un air de reproche.

_Sa chambre? Il perd la tête... Quoique...Probablement est-ce la première fois qu'il dispose d'une vraie chambre, pour lui tout seul... Sans doute en est-il très fier..._

-Nous aurons d'autres occasions, si vous y tenez, déclara Severus. Je dois y aller, maintenant.

-Laissez-moi juste le temps de vous faire voir l'autre accès à l'école. Il y a une petite porte dérobée, dans l'aile où se trouve ma chambre, qui donne sur Burtonstreet, et qui permet d'entrer sans passer par le grand portail. Si vous revenez un jour, il vaut mieux prendre celle là, vous échapperez ainsi au concierge qui n'est pas toujours agréable.

Severus suivit Harry qui lui fit à nouveau emprunter de nombreux couloirs et escaliers. Le bâtiment était immense, et on pouvait facilement s'y égarer.

Ils arrivèrent enfin dans la fameuse aile. Harry lui désigna un couloir, au rez-de-chaussée.

-Ma chambre est ici, c'est la troisième porte à droite. Vous ne voulez vraiment pas y jeter un coup d'oeil?

_Oh oui, Harry montre-moi ta chambre... je suis si fatigué, essayons ton lit, voyons s'il est accueillant... il est trop étroit pour nous deux? Tant mieux, je sentirai ainsi ton corps pressé contre le mien... une main enfoncée dans tes cheveux, je l'étreindrai, ce corps dont je rêve toutes les nuits, j'en respirerai le parfum jusqu'à l'énivrement..._

-Non, Harry. Mon temps est compté...

Le garçon eut l'air dépité.

-Tant pis, dit-il, maussade. Voici la porte. Je vais vous faire sortir par là. Comme ça, vous repèrerez les lieux, pour la prochaine fois.

_La prochaine fois? D'où lui vient une telle certitude?_

-Pensez-vous... qu'il soit opportun que je revienne?, glissa Severus malgré lui.

_Il te regarde, sans comprendre, éperdu, avec ces yeux si limpides qu'ils semblent livrer directement accès à son âme... Tiendrait-il vraiment à toi?_

-Je l'espère!, riposta Harry, apparemment choqué. Pourquoi pas?

-Dans ce cas, travaillez d'arrache-pied, composez une nouvelle pièce, puis prévenez moi. Je serai heureux de venir la découvrir.

-J'ai déjà une sonate pour piano en chantier, ainsi qu'un trio, dit le garçon hâtivement. Dès que j'aurai un peu plus avancé, je vous ferai signe.

_Il paraît anxieux, subitement...Et toi, tu frémis, de joie et de crainte..._

-J'y compte bien, Harry. Et sachez que vous serez toujours le bienvenu au presbytère. En attendant, prenez soin de vous.

Le garçon se tenait debout devant la porte, faisant ainsi barrière de son corps.

_S'il reste là, planté dans le sol, tu ne pourras jamais sortir. Pourquoi ne bouge-t-il pas? Il est bizarre, à regarder par terre d'un air gêné. Cet embarras ne lui ressemble pas. On dirait qu'il meurt d'envie d'ajouter quelque chose, sans oser le faire. _

Plongeant à nouveau ses yeux verts dans ceux du pasteur, Harry déglutit et repoussa d'une main nerveuse sa tignasse en arrière.

-Je voudrais..., commença-t-il, et il sembla à Severus que ses lèvres tremblaient.

Le ceur battant, le pasteur retenait sa respiration.

_L'envie te démange de le prendre par les épaules pour l'attirer à toi... Mais si tu te laisses aller à cela, tu ne répondras plus de rien..._

A cet instant, une porte s'ouvrit bruyamment non loin de là, faisant tressaillir Severus, et un jeune homme blond surgit dans le couloir.

-Tiens, Harry?, lança-t-il d'une voix claironnante. C'est toi, vieux... ?

L'interpellé fit un pas de côté pour se tourner vers le nouvel arrivant, et Severus en profita pour tirer à lui la porte de sortie. Grommelant un mot d'adieu, il s'échappa, l'esprit confus. Une fois dans la ruelle, il allongea précipitamment le pas, s'éloignant le plus vite possible du garçon-qui-lui-faisait-beaucoup-trop-d'effet.

**0o0o0o0o0**

-Votre neveu travaille pour vous, mylord...

-Que veux tu dire par là?

-Grâce à lui, le jeune esclave ne tardera pas à vous rejoindre...sans que j'aie rien eu à faire pour arriver à ce résultat...

-Je ne comprends pas, Jack...Qu'est-ce que Drago vient faire dans cette histoire?

-Figurez-vous que lorsqu'il était à Manderley, il s'est entiché de la gamine, la petite Luna...

-Tu plaisantes?

-Absolument pas! Il est complètement épris de cette donzelle, et à voir ses yeux quand il parle d'elle, je parierais qu'il ne rêve que d'une chose, c'est de la mettre dans son lit.

-L'imbécile!

-N'est-ce pas? Toujours est-il qu'il est déterminé à remuer ciel et terre pour la faire venir à Londres, Harleystreet plus précisément. Et bien entendu, avec la fille, nous aurons droit à la tante, et au jeune esclave, en prime... Si la mère Chourave se laisse tenter par la proposition, ce qui n'est pas garanti!

-Ca alors...je tombe de haut! Eh bien, c'est plutôt une bonne nouvelle...

-Aussi me suis-je empressé de vous la rapporter, mylord!

-Et je t'en sais gré, mon cher. Mais venons en à toi, maintenant. Comment vas-tu? Es-tu content de ton travail?

-Vous voulez parler de mes toiles? Elles avancent, mais mes sujets ne me passionnent pas, et j'ai manqué de temps, à cause de la mission dont vous m'aviez chargé.

-Ah ha! J'allais t'interroger à ce sujet, justement! Où en es-tu, de tes filatures?

-Eh bien, comme je vous l'avais dit la dernière fois, Potter ne sort guère de son école. Et moi, je ne peux passer toutes mes journées posté à proximité des portes. Je finirais par éveiller des soupçons...

Le Lord fronça les sourcils.

-Dois-je comprendre que tu ne l'as pas revu, depuis la dernière fois?

-Si. Mais à deux reprises seulement. La première fois, je n'ai rien découvert de particulier. Un après-midi, il est sorti avec un ami, et ils se sont promenés dans le quartier, sans but apparent. Ils ont fini par s'arrêter boire un verre dans une taverne, avant de rentrer bien sagement à la tombée de la nuit.

-Un ami?, releva le Lord, le front plissé. A quoi ressemblait-il?

-Oh...un garçon à peine plus âgé que lui, blond...court sur pattes... insignifiant.

-Paraissaient-ils...intimes?

-Non, pas vraiment...Mais je les ai vus dans la rue uniquement. Cela ne permet pas de juger...

-C'est contrariant...

-Seriez-vous jaloux?, sourit le peintre.

-Non...bien sûr que non...il est normal qu'il se fasse des camarades, n'est-ce pas?

-Absolument, ricana Jack... Je crains cependant que votre jalousie ne trouve une autre source, plus légitime cette fois...

-Que veux-tu dire?

Le peintre se pencha vers le Lord et prit un ton de conspirateur.

-La deuxième fois que j'ai vu Potter, c'était un jour ordinaire, en plein après midi. Il est sorti de son école, mais pour monter aussitôt dans un fiacre. Soucieux de remplir ma mission, j'ai pris moi-même une voiture, qui, heureusement, passait par là au bon moment, et j'ai ordonné au cocher de suivre le fiacre. Le garçon n'allait pas bien loin, à quelques rues de là. Il est descendu et je l'ai vu entrer au presbytère de l'église St Andrew. Intrigué, j'ai attendu là, mais il ne reparaissait pas. Entendant le son de l'orgue, je me suis posté à un endroit stratégique duquel je pouvais surveiller à la fois les portes de l'église et celle du presbytère. Pour finir, ma persévérance a été récompensée, puisque j'ai vu le garçon resortir par la petite porte latérale de l'église...

-Bien...Et alors?, dit le Lord en haussant les épaules. Il était simplement allé jouer de l'orgue!

Jack eut un sourire cruel.

-Le seul problème, c'est qu'il n'était pas seul. Devinez avec qui il se trouvait...

Le Lord le fixa, interdit.

-Ne me fais pas languir, Jack..., murmura-t-il, la crainte assombrissant son visage.

-Le révérend Severus Rogue..., articula lentement le peintre, savourant son effet.

-Quoi?, s'étrangla le prisonnier, soudain blême. Est-ce que tu te moques de moi? Rogue n'est pas à Londres!

-Détrompez-vous! J'ai mené ma petite enquête...Il a été récemment affecté à la paroisse St Andrew, justement. Il habite à deux pas de Poudlard.

Le Lord serra les poings.

-Comme par hasard...! Il est venu là _pour lui_, j'en donnerais ma main à couper!

-Cela ne fait aucun doute. Vous avez donc un sérieux rival, mylord..., gloussa Jack.

-Ne plaisante pas avec ça. Je crains que cet homme ne me mette vraiment des bâtons dans les roues... Il est loin d'être idiot. Dommage que nous ne l'ayons pas mis hors d'état de nuire quand nous en avions les moyens, à Bristol. Mais il n'est pas trop tard, il va falloir s'occuper de lui très vite, et une bonne fois pour toutes.

-Vous n'êtes même pas sorti de prison que vous planifiez déjà de nouveaux crimes..., chuchota le peintre en plantant ses yeux jaunes dans ceux du Lord.

Ce dernier balaya la remarque acerbe du peintre d'un geste de la main.

-Je n'ai pas le choix. Ce pasteur est un gêneur, et un homme dangereux... même si je ne pense pas que Harry puisse être séduit par quelqu'un d'aussi peu attirant...

-Peu attirant?, s'étonna Jack en levant un sourcil. Sans vouloir vous vexer, je le trouve pour ma part assez bien de sa personne...

-Tu n'es pas sincère!, s'inquiéta le Lord.

-Au contraire. Il a un physique spécial, intéressant. Sans mentir, je ferais volontiers son portrait...

Le Lord déglutit.

-Raison de plus pour le supprimer, maugréa-t-il hargneusement.

Cette fois, Mulciber rit franchement.

-Vous êtes toujours aussi possessif, et vous n'avez rien perdu de votre impulsivité. Ne tirez-vous donc pas les leçons de votre séjour en prison?

-La prison n'est pas un lieu où on apprend la modération...

-Bien, bien... je ne vous changerai pas, mylord. Allons, dites-moi quel sont vos projets... Comment comptez-vous vous y prendre pour remettre la main sur le jeune Potter?

Le Lord fit quelques pas dans le parloir, avant de revenir se placer devant son ami, bras croisés.

-Il me faudra être patient, j'en suis bien conscient..., commença-t-il, légèrement hésitant. J'aimerais que la première rencontre entre nous ait l'air d'être fortuite...

Le peintre pouffa.

-Vous êtes vraiment amoureux...!

-Ne dis pas de bêtise. Je veux simplement éviter à tout prix de le braquer contre moi.

-Bien...supposons que vous le rencontrez "par hasard"...à un concert, par exemple, dit Jack avec un reniflement ironique. Et ensuite?

-Ensuite? Je l'invite à venir me voir, Grevillestreet.

-Ah ha ha...et vous croyez qu'il répondra à l'invitation?

-Pourquoi pas?

-Très bien...Restez confiant!... Vous aurez meilleur moral, et moi, je n'aurai pas à supporter vos sautes d'humeur...

-J'ai de solides raisons pour garder confiance. Après tout ce que nous avons vécu ensemble, lui et moi, et la promesse que je lui ai faite, je suis persuadé qu'il ne pourra pas résister à l'envie de me rejoindre...

-Peut-être... je le souhaite pour vous.

-Dis-moi, Jack, comment est-il? Je veux dire, physiquement...a-t-il changé?

-Je ne l'ai vu que de loin... Mais je peux dire que s'il a changé, c'est plutôt en bien.

-En _bien_? Comment est-ce possible? Il était déjà magnifique!

-Vous verrez que la ville lui sied parfaitement. Il a l'air d'un jeune monsieur, maintenant.

Le Lord fit la grimace.

-Quel dommage!...Moi qui aime tant son côté naturel, débraillé...sauvage...

-C'est sûr qu'il n'a jamais été tiré à quatre épingles...

-J'espère qu'il ne s'est pas mis à porter la perruque! Il a de si beaux cheveux!

-Oh, ne craignez rien...! Ses cheveux sont bien visibles sous le chapeau, et toujours aussi désordonnés. Il suffira certainement de lui enlever son manteau pour qu'il retrouve cette allure désinvolte... voire insolente que vous semblez tant apprécier...

-Je prévois de lui enlever aussi autre chose...

-Vraiment? Et quoi donc?

Sans répondre, le Lord rit d'un air entendu.

-A propos, Maître, reprit Jack, j'ai une nouvelle idée de tableau...dont il ferait un modèle idéal...

-Raconte-moi cela...

-Je le vois bien en échanson...Le sujet général pourrait être "Les noces de Canaa"...

Le regard du Lord se fit soudain rêveur.

-...Hmmm...en effet... Ca me semble prometteur... Harry en échanson me convient tout à fait, mais pourquoi ne le placerais-tu pas plutôt dans la mythologie grecque ou romaine? Tu pourrais plus aisément le déshabiller...

-Vous avez raison, ricana Mulciber. Et si j'en faisais un Ganymède...?

-"L'échanson des dieux..."? Excellente idée! Dans ce cas, je veux tenir le rôle de Zeus!

-Vous avez décidément une bien haute opinion de vous-même, mylord!

-Ne suis-je pas le modèle parfait pour le roi des dieux grecs, mon cher Jack?

-Je ne le nie pas...

-Ceci dit, ne te fais pas trop d'illusion... Je ne sais dans quelle disposition d'esprit se trouvera le garçon, et si nous pourrons raisonnablement envisager des séances de pose...

-Mylord...vous avez promis! N'ai je pas récolté des informations pour vous? Et ce n'est pas fini! Demain soir, je vais assister à un concert dans lequel il se produit en soliste, accompagné par l'orchestre de Dumbledore. J'ai vu des affiches, à divers endroits. J'essayerai d'en apprendre plus sur leurs projets futurs.

-Un concert? Quelle chance tu as! Je n'en peux plus, de croupir dans cette maudite prison.

-Je serai vos yeux et vos oreilles...

-J'attends de toi un compte-rendu détaillé de cette soirée... Si tu savais comme je t'envie! Prends soin de ne pas te faire repérer, surtout!

-Bien sûr...vous connaissez ma discrétion. Mais tous ces services méritent salaire, mylord! Vous devez promettre...pour le tableau!

-Je suis bien conscient de tout ce que tu fais pour moi, Jack. Je trouverai à te récompenser, n'en doute pas.

-Une seule récompense m'intéresse...et vous savez laquelle.

-Bien...s'il en est ainsi...nous nous débrouillerons pour que tu puisses à nouveau peindre Harry...

-Merci, mylord! A présent, je crois bien que je suis aussi impatient que vous!

-Dans quelques jours, je serai libre... Enfin!!

**0o0o0o0o0**

-Luna, ma chérie, j'ai à te parler...

-Ma tante?

-Figure-toi que j'ai reçu une lettre de Londres... Je me la suis fait lire ce matin par le bon Edward.

-Une lettre? De qui est-elle? Et que dit-elle?

-Elle a été écrite par un certain lord Malefoy... Le père du jeune Drago, qui a séjourné à Manderley quelque temps... Tu t'en souviens, n'est-ce pas?

-Oh!... Oui, bien sûr...Le vicomte... L'apprenti du peintre..., marmonna la jeune fille d'un air absent.

-Ce distingué monsieur me fait l'insigne honneur de me proposer de venir travailler chez lui, à Londres, dans son hôtel particulier. Et sache qu'il aimerait t'embaucher également.

-Comme c'est étrange...

-N'est-ce pas? Je t'avoue que j'ai été tellement surprise, dans un premier temps, que j'ai eu une réaction très négative. Cette offre me semblait louche.

-Elle l'est, ma tante...

-A première vue... Ceci dit, j'ai bien réfléchi, depuis, et j'ai modéré mon avis. En fait, je refuserais sans hésitation, par méfiance, si les honoraires que le comte Malefoy me propose n'étaient pas deux fois plus importants que ceux que nous gagnons ici!

-Le gain n'est pas tout, ma tante. N'êtes vous pas heureuse, ici?

-Si, bien sûr, tu as raison de le souligner. Nos maîtres sont bons et respectueux à notre égard. Mais ce qui me fait pencher en faveur de ce Lord, c'est qu'actuellement, nous vivons à trois sur un salaire extrêmement modeste, alors que là-bas, tu serais payée également, et très généreusement. Avec ce que nous gagnerions à Londres, nous pourrions économiser beaucoup d'argent, et arrêter d'ici quelques années pour profiter enfin de la vie...

Le doux regard de Luna se concentra subitement.

-Et Neville?, dit elle avec fermeté. Nous ne pouvons pas l'abandonner! Sa présence est tolérée, ici! Le sera-t-elle, là-bas?

Mrs Chourave se tapa sur les hanches, triomphante.

-Ce problème est réglé! Lord Malefoy connait l'existence de Neville et m'informe qu'il sera le bienvenu chez lui, à Londres!

-Oh...vraiment?, chantonna Luna, écarquillant ses immenses yeux bleux. C'est encore plus...surprenant...

-Alors? Qu'en penses-tu? N'es-tu pas tentée, ma petite Luna?

-Si, si...bien sûr, ma tante, que c'est tentant... Je trouve simplement cette offre un peu insolite. Peut-être devrions nous réfléchir, avant d'accepter?

-J'y ai déjà bien réfléchi. Tu sais, je pense qu'il n'y a pas lieu de nous méfier. Si j'ai bien saisi, Drago a vanté mes mérites en retrouvant ses parents à sa libération de prison. Il s'est particulièrement régalé lors de son séjour chez lord Voldemort. Dans la lettre, son père explique qu'ils sont en manque de personnel en ce moment, et qu'ils préfèrent recourir à des employés dont ils connaissent l'honnêteté et les compétences...

-Sans doute avez-vous raison, ma tante...cependant...

-Et ils nous offrent le transport, par dessus le marché!

-C'est très généreux de leur part...mais...

-Allons, ma chérie! Plus d'hésitation! Cours vite annoncer à Neville que nous partons prochainement pour la capitale!

**0o0o0o0o0**

Le choeur de l'église St Peter était illuminé par de multiples chandeliers. Le grand édifice bruissait de conversations excitées. Le public était venu en nombre, si bien que beaucoup de ses membres n'avaient pas trouvé de place assise. Le programme, autant que la réputation d'Albus Dumbledore, permettaient d'espérer de beaux moments de musique et d'émotion.

Jean Sébastien Bach n'était plus que rarement joué en Angleterre, contrairement à son fils Karl-Philip-Emmanuel, et Harry trouvait cela injuste. Heureusement, Albus était du même avis que lui, et mettait souvent au programme de ses concerts au moins une oeuvre du Kantor de Leipzig.

Ce soir là, le programme entier lui était consacré, à la grande joie du jeune Potter. Les musiciens rassemblés pour l'occasion s'apprêtaient à interpréter deux de ses suites d'orchestre, puis son concerto pour violon en la mineur.

Harry était dans son élément. S'il admettait volontiers que le concerto en la n'était pas d'exécution facile, il le connaissait si intimement qu'il n'en avait pas peur. Pourtant, le fait de jouer en soliste dans cette grande église du coeur de Londres, devant un public de mélomanes avertis, avait quelque chose de terriblement agoissant...

La première partie du concert se déroula sans anicroche. Harry tenait la place de premier violon, Cédric se trouvant assis à sa gauche, au même pupitre. Le jeune homme s'était certes montré encore plus désagréable que d'habitude depuis quelques jours, mais Harry ne s'en formalisait plus. Il comprenait que le comportement tendancieux de Jane Peterson pût exaspérer l'animosité de Cédric à son égard. Et la présence obsédante de la jeune femme, assise ce soir là au premier rang, ne faisait qu'aiguiser la jalousie du violoniste déchu de son rang de jeune premier.

Dans son beau costume brodé, Albus rayonnait. Il semblait en pleine forme et menait son orchestre avec une précision et une fougue dignes d'un trentenaire. Electrisé par ses gestes et son regard si expressifs, Harry ne s'était jamais autant donné lors d'un concert.

Puis vint le moment d'exécuter le concerto. Harry se leva et alla se placer devant, non loin de Dumbledore. Cédric changea de chaise, prenant celle que le soliste venait de quitter, et Seamus vint s'asseoir à ses côtés.

En se lançant à corps perdu dans le premier mouvement, Harry ressentit un plaisir extrême, plus fort que tout ce qu'il avait pu éprouver jusqu'alors. L'orchestre, parfaitement préparé, attentif à bien suivre le soliste, était souplement conduit par son chef, et Harry se sentait porté. Captivé, le public retenait sa respiration, et la conscience grisante de cette écoute passionnée agissait sur Harry comme un puissant stimulant.

Du coin de l'oeil, il devinait le visage pâle et gracieux de Jane, il sentait sur lui son regard soutenu, et cela contribuait à son plaisir, avant tout parce qu'elle était une excellente musicienne et qu'il tenait à lui faire bonne impression.

A la pause entre le premier et le deuxième mouvement, Harry souffla quelques instants. Albus attendait qu'il lui fît signe pour relancer l'orchestre. Quand le garçon se sentit prêt, il adressa au chef un mouvement de tête accompagné d'un sourire, et le vieil homme leva les bras.

L'adagio était sublime, et Harry avait toujours eu des frissons en l'interprétant. Cette fois comme toutes les autres, il fut ému aux larmes en jouant. Il songea fugitivement qu'il eût aimé que le révérend fût là, lui aussi, à l'écouter... Ils auraient communié dans cette musique divine. Hélas, Harry ne l'avait pas informé du concert, il n'avait pas osé faire ce pas vers lui, de peur de paraître prétentieux et collant...

Mais au fond, qu'en savait-il? Rogue en avait peut-être entendu parler, peut-être avait-il vu des affiches, peut-être se trouvait-il là, perdu dans la foule, auditeur et spectateur attentif...

Peut-être était-ce le regard sombre du révérend que le garçon sentait confusément glisser sur lui, plus insistant que tous les autres, comme une caresse...

Mû par une force étrange, inconnue, Harry se tourna légèrement pour se trouver orienté de trois-quarts face au public. Tandis qu'il jouait, il se risqua à lever les yeux. Il fallait qu'il sût si Rogue était venu l'écouter...

Son regard balaya les premiers rangs, ceux qui ne disparaissaient pas totalement dans l'obscurité.

Il n'aperçut pas le révérend. Mais soudain, son coeur sauta dans sa poitrine si violemment qu'il faillit lâcher son violon.

Ses yeux avaient croisé des pupilles jaunes qui le fixaient avec intensité, appartenant à un homme se tenant sur le côté, debout contre un pilier.

Et ces yeux, Harry ne les connaissait que trop bien...

Ce n'était pas possible. Le garçon se savait myope...peut-être avait-il mal vu...? Sans doute s'était-il trompé, sans doute s'agissait-il d'une toute autre personne...

Pourtant, il en était certain. Il avait reconnu non seulement les yeux, mais aussi le visage envahi de barbe naissante, le pli des sourcils, l'expression maussade et railleuse, la violence sourde qui habitait ce regard si caractéristique.

Comment le peintre Mulciber pouvait-il se trouver là?

Dès lors, Harry ne parvint plus à se concentrer sur la musique. Heureusement, le concerto lui était tellement entré dans les doigts qu'il le jouait mécaniquement, sans avoir besoin d'y songer.

Plus les minutes passaient, plus son malaise s'accentuait. Ses mains étaient moites et glissaient sur le manche... ses bras se raidissaient... son archet tremblait... ses jambes vacillaient. Il avait beau serrer les dents, il ne parvenait pas à retrouver son calme.

Au cours du dernier mouvement, il rata lamentablement un des traits rapides. Il devinait le sourire triomphant de Cédric, la déception de Dumbledore, celle de Jane ou de Severus, si ce dernier était présent... Une sueur glacée envahissait son front, son corps entier, collant sa chemise à son dos. Il essaya d'invoquer les conseils de Remus, tenta de respirer, de se détendre, de chasser de son esprit le regard jaune qui le poursuivait comme une annonce funeste.

Enfin, il réussit à se dominer, et acheva brillamment la pièce. Mais la tension était toujours là, insidieuse.

On n'applaudissait pas dans les églises, aussi le public resta-t-il silencieux, mais le garçon put sentir autour de lui un murmure d'approbation. Comme dans un rêve, il salua, debout près du vieux chef qui lui serrait la main, avant de passer un bras protecteur sur ses épaules. Avait-il remarqué les défaillances de son soliste? Il ne pouvait en être autrement...

Contre sa volonté, Harry laissa son regard partir une fois encore à la recherche de celui dont la vue l'avait tellement troublé.

Mais il ne le revit pas parmi tous les visages extasiés, tournés vers lui. L'homme s'était empressé de s'éclipser.

Soulagé, Harry expira longuement. Le public se levait et commençait à sortir. De nombreuses personnes vinrent le féliciter. Se précipitant sur lui, Jane lui colla fougueusement un baiser sur la joue avant de le couvrir de louanges... En musicienne avertie, elle avait forcément dû entendre ses dérapages dans le dernier mouvement, mais, charitable, elle n'en laissa rien paraître.

Il sourait et serrait machinalement les mains qui se tendaient vers lui, la tête ailleurs.

Personne ne semblait avoir perçu son moment de désarroi. Personne, sauf Cédric, qui, comme Harry l'aurait parié, lui glissa perfidement:

-Alors, un petit moment de faiblesse, dans le dernier mouvement? Les traits ne sont pourtant pas bien difficiles...

Harry haussa les épaules, et rejoignit Dean et Seamus qui rangeaient leurs instruments dans la sacristie.

-Bravo, Harry...tu as été brillant!, s'exclama Seamus, enthousiaste, en lui donnant une grande claque dans le dos. Nous sommes fiers de toi!

Severus ne vint pas le voir. Sans doute n'était-il pas présent, et c'était mieux ainsi, songea Harry avec tristesse.

Sur le chemin du retour, il ne cessait de s'interroger, répondant distraitement à ses camarades surexcités. Pourquoi Mulciber était-il venu à ce concert? Etait-ce un hasard ? Ou, plus probablement, l'homme était-il à sa recherche? Préparait-il quelque chose?

...Etait-il envoyé par lord Voldemort?

**0o0o0o0o0**

**Aïe, j'ai l'impression de vous avoir fait piétiner et d'être à fond dans la répétition... Bon, les choses vont commencer à se dégrader nettement pour notre pauvre héros dans le prochain chapitre, si j'arrive à l'écrire (et si vous me soutenez activement, comme vous savez si bien le faire, chers lecteurs !!)**

**Jenni944: **Tu sembles aimer le couple Harry/Severus, tu m'en vois ravie! Oui, dans le canon, Voldemort est beaucoup trop vieux pour Harry (beurk, beurk). "Mon" Voldemort à moi est un jeune quadragénaire tout sémillant et très séduisant, mais bon, ça ne veut pas dire que Harry serait mieux avec lui qu'avec Sev, rassure-toi! Merci pour tes commentaires passionnés! Bises!

**Sophie: **Ah, oui, Richard Harris!! Je l'adorais, lui aussi, dans le rôle de Dumbledore! Quel dommage qu'il soit mort! Parce qu'avec Michael Gambon, on n'a pas vraiment gagné au change, c'est le moins qu'on puisse dire!! Oui, oui, imagine Rogue comme Rickman, et ce sera parfait, hu hu hu... Merci pour ton soutien!

**Fanny-Kun: **Ta review m'a bien fait rire...Tu as du mal à imaginer Harry en plein ébat hétéro?...Tu devrais y être habituée, avec mes fics...Et encore, je n'entre pas trop dans les détails, tu ne peux pas te plaindre!! -Oui, tous les chemins mènent à Londres, et nos héros s'y donnent tous RV, on dirait!!-Severus a décidément bien du mal à gérer la situation, en effet. Jusqu'où le conduiront ses "dérapages"?-Ma régularité n'est plus ce qu'elle était, hélas...Désolée de ne plus mériter ce compliment. Merci, et à bientôt!

**Une poterienne: **Bon, quand j'écrivais que Bella est amoureuse de son oncle, c'était une façon de parler. Disons plutôt qu'elle l'admire, et lui voue une adoration extrême. Et non, en effet, il ne s'intéresse pas spécialement à elle (c'est un ingrat, cet homme!!). Ses frères et soeurs? Tu me coinces, là, je n'y avais pas pensé. On va dire qu'il n'a eu que des soeurs (dont la mère de Narcissa et Bellatrix), il est donc l'héritier, même s'il est le plus jeune de la fratrie...^^ - Hum...Harry n'est pas vraiment conscient de ce qu'il inflige à Severus, car lui même est trop impliqué dans l'affaire pour avoir du recul. Et oui, tu as raison, pour l'instant, leur relation ne peut évoluer. Vivement la sortie du Lord, que tout se précipite, n'est-ce pas?- On verra comment réagissent Mrs Chourave et Luna dans ce chapitre. L'offre des Malefoy risque de les intéresser...-Un grand merci à toi pour cette belle review, ta fidélité et tes compliments qui me font rougir!

**Loan: **Oh, Harry t'a énervé en couchant avec Kitty? Bon, pour l'instant, il n'appartient à personne, ce garçon, et la jeune fille lui a fait une proposition tout à fait honnête...il n'a pas de raison de refuser, surtout qu'elle est gentille et désintéressée. Tous les deux ont besoin de se tenir les coudes dans l'adversité...Et puis oui, tu as raison, "ah, les mecs"!! Tous pareils!!!- Hum, le baiser tant attendu entre Harry et Sev n'est pas pour tout de suite, hélas. Le pasteur garde le contrôle, même si ses pensées sont légèrement dévoyées.- Tu as hâte que le Lord soit libéré? Niark! C'est pour le chapitre 6!!! En tout cas, merci d'avoir pris le temps malgré tout de me laisser une review, pas si courte que ça!! Bisous!

**Chixs**: Merci pour tes encouragements! Je suis contente que ça te plaise!

**Une review pour m'aider à recharger les batteries (pas mal vidées ces derniers temps)?**


	6. Chapter 6

**Ceux qui disent que le temps est ce qu'on a de plus précieux dans la vie sont dans le vrai, je crois. Cette denrée se faisant de plus en plus rare, je publie aujourd'hui un petit chapitre, écrit à des heures improbables, et insuffisamment relu...**

**Une annonce positive tout de même: Meiy-Girl a fait un très beau dessin représentant le St Sébastien de "Passion coupable". Si vous désirez le voir, allez sur mon profile, vous y trouverez le lien.**

**Bonne lecture!**

**0o0o0o0o0**

**CHAPITRE SIX**

Severus se laissa tomber sur son lit, les poings serrés. Il n'en pouvait plus d'avoir rongé son frein toute cette sinistre soirée...

Le concert devait être fini à présent, et il n'avait pu y assister...

Il fallait qu'il se calme. A son âge, il n'était plus question de se laisser aller à ce genre de colère puérile.

Pourtant, il se sentait à la fois furieux et désespéré. Son sort était injuste, vraiment trop injuste...

En apprenant à connaître la ville de Londres, il s'était aperçu que Poudlard se trouvait sur un des trajets possibles reliant le presbytère à l'hospice qu'il visitait, une ou deux fois par semaine. Aussi passait-il maintenant régulièrement devant l'école... A chaque fois, il était tenté d'y entrer, mais n'en faisait rien. Il était trop tôt, mieux valait attendre que Harry lui fît signe. Et si le garçon ne se manifestait pas d'ici une semaine, alors seulement, il irait lui-même prendre de ses nouvelles.

Or, plusieurs jours auparavant, il avait remarqué une affiche de concert sur la porte de l'école, et il se réjouissait à l'idée de se rendre à cette soirée musicale. On y annonçait, entre autres oeuvres de J.S. Bach, un concerto interprété en soliste par nul autre que... Harry Potter! Severus ne voulait à aucun prix rater cet évènement.

...Ce serait une excellente occasion de revoir le garçon, et de s'assurer discrètement qu'il se portait bien.

Mais ses projets avaient lamentablement échoué, par sa faute. En effet, il avait commis la grossière erreur de vouloir en informer Fudge, lui annonçant vers cinq heures qu'il sortirait ce soir là. De peur que son supérieur le soupçonne de vouloir aller passer du bon temps dans les quartiers louches de la ville, il avait même donné des précisions, expliquant qu'il se rendait à un concert en l'église St Peter, et que le programme -consacré à Bach- l'intéressait tout particulièrement. D'ailleurs, avait-il encore ajouté en se forçant à sourire, le vicaire général ne souhaitait-il pas se joindre à lui pour ce concert?

Hélas, en voyant l'expression de l'homme tandis qu'il l'écoutait, il avait su que sa soirée était d'ores et déjà ruinée.

Fudge l'avait dévisagé en silence pendant quelques secondes avant de répondre froidement: "Ce ne sera pas possible, Rogue. J'ai besoin de vous, ce soir. Nous devons mettre à jour les registres des mariages, des baptêmes et des enterrements. La musique passe après nos obligations paroissiales, vous en conviendrez, n'est-ce pas? "

Ravalant difficilement sa colère, Severus avait poliment fait remarquer que les registres pouvaient attendre le lendemain soir, alors que le concert n'avait aucune chance d'être reporté. Mais le vicaire général s'était levé brusquement, et l'avait toisé avec dédain. "Je constate à regret que vous attachez plus d'importance à la musique qu'au service de notre Seigneur, mon ami. Méfiez vous que je vous renvoie illico dans votre campagne. Si vous êtes venu à Londres, ce n'est pas pour mener la grande vie, sortir le soir et vous rendre à je ne sais quelles manifestations musicales, mais uniquement pour glorifier Dieu!"

Et Severus, la mort dans l'âme et se maudissant pour sa naïveté, n'avait eu d'autre choix que de s'incliner.

Toute la soirée, il avait pesté intérieurement contre son supérieur, l'affublant des pires noms d'oiseau. Fudge lui avait mis sous le nez de vieux registres poussiéreux, exigeant de lui qu'il les recopie mot pour mot, critiquant sans cesse sa lenteur et la laideur de son écriture. Et Severus avait eu un mal fou à ne pas brandir les vieux grimoires pour les claquer sur son crâne dégarni. Seule la pensée qu'il devait à tout prix se maintenir dans cette paroisse, car aucune autre affectation ne le rapprocherait autant de Harry, l'avait retenu de tout envoyer promener...

A présent qu'il était seul, dans sa chambre, il pouvait enfin se laisser aller à sa rancoeur. Une boule s'était formée dans sa gorge, mais il avait perdu la faculté de pleurer depuis bien longtemps...et rien ne pouvait l'aider à libérer cette hargne viscérale qui le minait de l'intérieur, jour après jour, semaine après semaine.

Il se leva subitement, attrapa sa cape sur une chaise, et sortit de sa chambre. Il ne parviendrait à s'endormir qu'en ayant passé ses nerfs, d'une manière ou d'une autre. Il aurait pu s'abîmer dans la prière, mais il savait que l'exercice spirituel n'aurait aucun effet sur son état de surchauffe mentale. Rien ne valait une bonne marche à pas forcé dans la fraîcheur de la nuit...

Sans se préoccuper de ses confrères -qui lui jetèrent un coup d'oeil surpris lorsqu'il passa comme une tornade devant la porte ouverte du salon-, il gagna le hall d'entrée, ouvrit les verrous, et sortit dans la rue. Après tout, il n'était pas un gamin qu'on surveille et à qui on dicte ce qu'il doit faire. Il ne se laisserait pas marcher sur les pieds par Fudge. Il était adulte, et libre. Seul Dieu était en droit de lui demander des comptes...

Et en allant écouter de la musique, Severus ne commettait aucun pêché, ni ne causait aucun tort à quiconque...

Pourtant, était-ce le simple fait d'avoir été privé de musique, ce soir, qui le mettait dans une colère aussi noire, un désespoir aussi profond?

Il n'était pas question de se mentir à soi-même.

Pourquoi vivait-il dans l'attente d'une nouvelle rencontre avec le jeune musicien? Quel but inavouable poursuivait-il en se comportant ainsi?

Il était venu à Londres dans l'idée de protéger le garçon du Lord et de son influence délétère. L'aristocrate était vraisemblablement encore en prison, et Severus n'avait pas eu à s'en préoccuper pour l'instant.

Alors, quelle était son intention secrète, lorsqu'il cherchait à multiplier les occasions de rencontrer Harry?

Bien sûr, il se devait de le voir régulièrement, pour s'assurer que le Lord n'était pas réapparu et n'avait rien tenté contre lui.

Mais il y avait autre chose.

Il aimait se trouver en présence du garçon. Il s'abreuvait à la source de son regard lumineux. Il ne se lassait pas de contempler son visage, ses cheveux, les courbes de son corps. D'écouter sa voix. De faire naître ses sourires...

Et il admirait profondément, sincèrement son talent musical, l'appréciant à sa juste valeur.

Etait-il amoureux? Tout en marchant, Severus soupesait cette question avec précaution, mais en toute honnêteté. Et après l'avoir bien tournée dans tous les sens, il se voyait bien obligé d'y répondre par l'affirmative.

Autrefois, il avait aimé Lily et James Potter... Le couple gracieux qu'ils formaient l'avait fait rêver et gémir de désir.

A présent, il était violemment épris de leur fils.

Un amour sans issue. A sens unique. Sans espoir...

Il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être amoureux, Dieu lui-même ne pourrait le lui reprocher. Ce genre de sentiment ne se commande pas, hélas.

Mais on peut être amoureux de quelqu'un tout en gardant des distances respectueuses. On peut aimer secrètement une personne sans rien entreprendre pour l'accaparer.

Dans ce genre de cas, le plus facile, le plus efficace, est de cesser de voir la personne qu'on aime. "Loin des yeux, loin du coeur", dit la sagesse populaire...

Mais ce précepte, tout raisonnable qu'il fût, ne pouvait être mis en oeuvre! Severus devait surveiller Harry, pour s'assurer qu'il était bien en sécurité, et que le Lord ne sortait pas du bois pour se jeter sur lui.

C'était une mission dangereuse, Severus ne le savait que trop bien. La preuve en était que lorsqu'il voyait Harry, ce qui ne s'était produit que deux fois depuis son arrivée à Londres, il se sentait incroyablement heureux et exalté. Les jours qui suivaient ces rencontres, il était plein de courage, écoutait attentivement ses paroissiens, trouvait les mots apaisants pour les pauvres et les malades. Puis, peu à peu, son enthousiasme faiblissait, et il redevenait sombre, acariâtre, renfermé...

Comme si le besoin de voir le garçon lui était devenu vital...

Etait-il dépendant de Harry Potter?

0o0o0o0o0

Cédric et Jane interprétaient cette même sonate de Mozart que Harry avait entendue tandis qu'ils la travaillaient, trois semaines plus tôt. Le public était silencieux, attentif. Les deux jeunes musiciens semblaient en pleine forme.

Jouant avec sa virtuosité et son calme habituels, Jane faisait des étincelles. Quant à Cédric, il avait à peu près réglé ses problèmes techniques, mais son archet conservait une part de dureté et de raideur qui rendaient sa sonorité un peu acide, malgré la beauté de son coûteux instrument italien.

Le duc de Fields organisait régulièrement -et depuis de nombreuses années- des soirées musicales dans son magnifique hôtel particulier. Son grand salon, entièrement lambrissé, se prêtait idéalement à la musique de chambre, et il possédait un des plus beaux pianoforte de la ville. Beaucoup d'aristocrates se trouvaient conviés à ces soirées, ainsi que de grands bourgeois, des intellectuels et des artistes en vogue... Les invités n'étaient pas tous des passionnés de musique, loin s'en faut, mais il était de bon ton de venir se montrer chez le duc quand on voulait faire parler de soi et passer pour quelqu'un de cultivé, à l'esprit large et moderne.

Pour animer ses concerts, l'aristocrate sollicitait fréquemment Albus Dumbledore, lui demandant de lui envoyer de jeunes et brillants musiciens. C'était une bonne occcasion pour eux de roder un programme et d'apprendre à dominer leur trac.

Assis sur le côté, Harry, Seamus, Dean et Ernie écoutaient leurs camarades. Tous quatre sentaient croître insidieusement leur nervosité. Ils n'avaient pas encore joué, leur quatuor étant programmé pour la deuxième partie de soirée.

Tout en écoutant, Harry réfléchissait. Depuis le concert Bach, dix jours plus tôt, il n'avait plus mis les pieds hors de Poudlard. Sa crainte de tomber sur Muciber l'avait retenu de sortir, malgré son envie d'aller rendre visite à Rogue.

Le lendemain du concert, Dumbledore l'avait convoqué dans son bureau. Le vieux chef avait bien sûr remarqué sa légère défaillance dans le dernier mouvement, et tenait à savoir ce qui s'était passé. Mal à l'aise, Harry avait servi la réponse qu'il avait préparée, assez éloignée de la vérité. Un mouvement dans le public l'avait perturbé, avait-il expliqué, et il s'était déconcentré quelques secondes... Dumbledore l'avait scruté de ses yeux bleus, visiblement peu convaincu, mais n'avait pas insisté. "Si tu as des ennuis ou des soucis, de quelque ordre que cela soit, Harry, sache que tu peux venir m'en parler", avait-il dit ensuite d'un air concerné."Tu n'as pas de famille ici, à Londres, et je serai toujours là pour te soutenir dans l'adversité."

Mais Harry ne pouvait envisager de raconter au directeur ses déboires à Manderley... D'ailleurs, il s'en voulait de s'être ainsi laissé troubler par le peintre. Au pire, que risquait-il, en se trouvant face à l'artiste? Rien, absolument rien.

Quel pouvoir l'homme avait-il sur lui? Aucun.

Un instant, il avait envisagé d'aller voir Rogue pour lui parler de Mulciber et de sa présence à Londres. Le pasteur savait de qui il s'agissait, il avait vu certaines de ses toiles... et il était le mieux placé pour soutenir et conseiller Harry... Mais ensuite, en y réfléchissant, le garçon s'était ravisé. Inutile d'alerter le pasteur. Ce dernier jugerait ses craintes ridicules, et Harry lui ferait perdre son temps...

S'il tenait à revoir son ancien professeur, il devait plutôt avancer dans ses compositions. Ainsi, il aurait un bon prétexte pour aller le trouver...

Sans cesser de prêter l'oreille au jeu de Jane et Cédric, Harry regardait discrètement autour de lui, passant en revue les invités. A son grand soulagement, aucun des Malefoy n'était présent. Pas plus que Lady Lestrange...

Et de Mulciber, aucune trace, bien heureusement.

Le garçon espérait de tout son coeur que le peintre n'allait pas apparaître au coin d'une porte, le toisant de son regard ironique, collant et pervers...

Quand les deux musiciens eurent fini de jouer, le bruit de fiévreux applaudissements résonna dans la salle. Tout gonflé de son importance, Diggory rayonnait de fierté. Debout à ses côtés, Jane saluait, l'air modeste, mais les yeux brillants. Elle était ravissante dans sa robe qui dévoilait sa gorge pleine, épousant ses formes féminines.

-Tu as vu Peterson?, chuchota Seamus à l'oreille de Harry. Non seulement elle joue superbement, mais en plus, elle est splendide, tu ne trouves pas?

-Ouais, c'est vrai...

-Franchement, Diggory ne la mérite pas. A propos, j'ai appris que tu avais rompu avec la petite Kitty?

-C'est elle qui te l'a dit?

-Ouais, à mots couverts. Elle paraissait... déprimée. Tu ne l'apprécies plus?

-Si, mais... Je ne voulais pas m'engager trop loin avec elle. J'avais peur qu'après, ce soit encore plus dur de rompre, pour elle comme pour moi.

-Je comprends. Tu peux viser mieux qu'elle, tu sais? Une fille comme Peterson serait parfaite pour toi.

-Qu'est-ce que tu racontes? Elle est avec Diggory, un point c'est tout.

Seamus lui enfonça son coude dans les côtes.

-Allons, mon vieux, ne fais pas l'innocent. Tu sais pertinemment qu'elle ne demande que ça, et que si tu voulais,...

Ils durent s'interrompre, car Ernie et Dean s'étaient levés et cherchaient à les entraîner vers le buffet. Ils les suivirent jusqu'aux grandes tables abondamment couvertes de diverses victuailles appétissantes. On leur servit un verre, qu'ils prirent de bon coeur. Mais Harry s'empressa de les mettre en garde, leur déconseillant de boire de l'alcool avant de jouer.

Lui même avala quelques petits fours, histoire de couper sa faim, mais sans risquer d'avoir le ventre lourd. Tout en mangeant, il observait Jane et Cédric, à présent entourés d'un groupe serré d'admirateurs enthousiastes. La jeune femme riait, secouant sa jolie tête, et sa simplicité suscitait de nouveaux éloges. Un instant, son regard gris croisa celui de Harry, qui, gêné, détourna les yeux... Qu'allait-elle s'imaginer, si elle le surprenait ainsi en train de la fixer?

Au bout de dix minutes de détente, Harry jugea bon de rassembler ses troupes. Un valet montra aux quatre garçons le cabinet de toilette où ils pourraient se laver les mains et remettre de l'ordre dans leur tenue. Ils allèrent ensuite récupérer leurs instruments dans un boudoir attenant au grand salon, et entreprirent de se chauffer les doigts.

Le valet vint les chercher peu de temps après. Le public les attendait pour la deuxième partie du concert...

0o0o0o0o0

Profitant d'un moment où Harry avait les yeux tournés vers ses camarades, leur donnant le "la" pour l'accord, Tom sortit de l'encoignure de porte dans laquelle il s'était plus ou moins dissimulé jusque là, et se glissa dans le salon, longeant le mur. Il trouva une place assise sur le bord d'une rangée de fauteuils, derrière un grand gaillard aux épaules larges.

Parfait. De là où il se trouvait, il pourrait observer sa cible sans risquer d'être vu...

C'était sa deuxième sortie dans le monde depuis sa libération. Pour la première, il s'était rendu chez les Malefoy, qui lui avaient réservé le meilleur accueil. Nombre de ses amis londoniens, rassemblés Harleystreet pour la circonstance, l'avaient acclamé à son arrivée comme un héros de guerre.

Narcissa, en revanche, lui battait froid, mais Tom n'en avait cure...

Devant ses amis accrochés à ses lèvres, il avait dû faire le récit de sa détention, puis de son procès. Sa vie aventureuse, ainsi que ses déboires avec la police et la justice, lui valaient l'admiration de ses proches. Beaucoup semblaient le considérer comme une sorte de martyr de l'aristocratie anglaise, digne représentant d'une catégorie de population écrasée par les impôts, ignorée et maltraitée par le pouvoir en place.

Puis était venue cette invitation du duc de Fields, un vieil ami que le Lord fréquentait autrefois, et dont il avait toujours apprécié les soirées musicales. Il avait accepté avec joie, ayant le vague espoir de rencontrer Harry à cette occasion.

Depuis sa libération, deux semaines auparavant, il n'avait encore rien entrepris pour revoir le garçon. Son temps avait été fort occupé par toutes sortes de formalités à accomplir, de lettres à écrire, de démarches à faire, de personnes influentes à rencontrer...

Jack lui avait fait le récit du concert en l'église St Peter, racontant comment son regard avait croisé par hasard celui du garçon. Le peintre avait été pris au dépourvu, ne s'attendant pas à ce que le soliste lève les yeux vers le public tout en jouant. A l'évidence, Harry en avait ressenti un énorme choc. Son désarroi avait été si apparent que Jack, ne voulant pas le mettre en difficulté, s'était empressé de filer sans demander son reste.

Tom n'en était pas inquiet pour autant. Il était normal que Harry réagisse ainsi en apercevant Jack, vu ce que l'artiste lui avait fait subir lors de son séjour à Manderley. Le garçon ferait certainement meilleur accueil à Tom, qui avait toujours montré du respect et de la tendresse à son égard...

En arrivant chez le duc de Fields, il s'était empressé de consulter le programme affiché bien en évidence en haut du grand escalier. Parmi les noms des musiciens, celui de Harry lui avait sauté aux yeux, et son coeur s'était mis à battre de joie et d'anticipation. La chance était de son côté. Lui qui avait espéré une rencontre fortuite, il était comblé...

Cependant, il ne voulait pas se faire remarquer par le jeune homme avant que ce dernier eût fini de jouer. Il pressentait que sa présence allait troubler le garçon, et il tenait à ce que ces retrouvailles se passent dans de bonnes conditions.

Bien qu'il brûlât du désir d'aller à sa rencontre, il l'avait donc soigneusement évité durant toute la première partie de soirée. Ce n'était pas une mince affaire, car non seulement le physique avantageux et les vêtements élégants du Lord attiraient l'attention, mais en plus, il était fort connu dans ce milieu aristocratique, et nombreux étaient ceux qui avaient entendu parler de son emprisonnement et tenaient à le féliciter pour sa libération. Un attroupement avait donc tendance à se créer autour de lui... Ce qui n'empêchait pas certains invités de lui jeter des coups d'oeil méfiants ou désapprobateurs, conservant leurs distances comme s'il eût été porteur d'une maladie contagieuse.

Il avait donc dû manoeuvrer habilement pour ne jamais se trouver en présence de Harry. Durant la première partie du concert, le garçon s'étant assis pour écouter ses camarades, Tom était resté debout dans le renfoncement de cette porte, au fond de la pièce, nonchalamment appuyé au chambranle. Il avait vu le garçon regarder nerveusement autour de lui, comme pour chercher quelqu'un dans la foule, et il s'était plaqué plus d'une fois contre le bois, essayant de passer inaperçu... Pourquoi le jeune musicien semblait-il ainsi sur ses gardes? Ou guettait-il au contraire quelqu'un dont il espérait la venue?

Etait-ce lui, Tom, qui occupait ainsi ses pensées?

Durant l'entracte, il prit soin de ne pas approcher du buffet. De loin, il voyait le profil de Harry, parlant avec ses amis. Le garçon n'avait pas changé. Sa tenue, bien que modeste, était correcte et seyante, et il avait visiblement fait un effort pour paraître présentable. Mais ses beaux cheveux restaient indomptés. Il sembla à Tom que le garçon faisait de l'oeil à la belle pianiste, et il en fut sourdement contrarié. Son impatience de lui parler s'accrut dangereusement, et il dut déployer de prodigieux efforts de volonté pour ne pas se précipiter sur lui comme un homme affamé.

Enfin vint le moment de l'écouter jouer. Maintenant qu'il était assis, avec une vue peu dégagée, mais qui lui permettait d'observer Harry, à défaut de voir ses camarades, Tom put se livrer à une de ses occupations favorites depuis qu'il connaissait le garçon: le dévorer des yeux sans retenue, et se laisser envoûter par le son magique de son instrument...

Tom revivait justement ce jour où, dans le salon de Narcissa à Wardour, il avait eu l'ocasion de voir et d'entendre Harry Potter pour la première fois. En arrivant dans la pièce, Tom l'avait aussitôt remarqué tandis qu'il vidait son verre de jus de fruit, debout en bras de chemise... L'homme avait été quelque peu surpris de trouver dans le salon de la comtesse un aussi joli garçon, arborant sans aucun complexe une tenue passablement débraillée. Il avait froidement noté la beauté extraordinaire de ses yeux verts, la grâce insolente de son visage et de sa silhouette, le velouté de sa peau, comme on fait un inventaire avec le plus grand détachement.

Mais lorsqu'il l'avait entendu sortir les premiers sons de son violon, Tom avait été saisi d'une sorte de transe, mélange de plaisir et d'effroi. Comment une telle perfection pouvait-elle exister sur terre?

Car la beauté seule, dépourvue d'esprit, n'intéressait guère lord Voldemort. Il en avait connu tellement, de ces gracieux adolescents à la tête vide qui ne pensaient qu'à se vendre pour de l'argent ou à recevoir des compliments sur leur belle prestance...espérant cyniquement en tirer le maximum de profit.

De plus, il l'avait vite identifié comme étant le fils de James Potter, un musicien que ses hommes avaient assassiné sur ses ordres, seize ans auparavant. Lui et sa femme constituaient des témoins gênants qu'il valait mieux supprimer. Or, il venait de comprendre que leur bébé, rendu orphelin par ses soins, avait survécu... et était devenu ce garçon aux dons merveilleux...

Avec Harry Potter, il avait affaire à un être exceptionnel. Il l'avait compris aussitôt, en l'entendant jouer de son violon. Et dès lors, il avait décidé de le prendre sous son aile. Il devait d'abord trouver le moyen de le faire venir à Manderley.

Etrangement, son désir s'était réveillé en même temps que le garçon s'était mis à jouer. Comme si la simple beauté physique n'avait en elle-même rien d'excitant, mais que le talent musical fût, a contrario, un formidable stimulant, en tant que révélateur de l'incroyable force du jeune musicien.

Lancinant, ce désir ne lui avait plus laissé de répit.C'était un phénomène inexplicable. Tom voulait Potter dans son lit. Tout en sachant confusément que le soumettre physiquement ne suffirait pas à combler cette sorte de puissante attraction qui le tourmentait jour et nuit, qu'il fût ou non en présence du garçon, et qui devenait presque incontrôlable lorsqu'il jouait du violon.

Ce soir, dans le salon prestigieux du duc de Fields, le contexte était totalement différent. Tom avait déjà possédé Harry. Il connaissait la moindre courbe de son corps, le plus infime de ses grains de beauté, il avait goûté à sa peau, il l'avait tenu entre ses bras, il l'avait caressé, malaxé, léché, pénétré jusqu'à l'épuisement. Et pourtant, nullement rassasié, il ressentait en le voyant le même émoi qu'au premier jour...

La musique était sublime. Un quatuor de Joseph Haydn, avait-on annoncé. Harry jouait cette oeuvre avec autant d'intelligence et de brio qu'il avait interprété Bach. Son violon dominait les trois autres instruments sans les écraser, les menant à sa guise, les entraînant dans une conversation pleine de douceur ou de violence, selon les moments...

Tom avait attendu cet instant avec tellement d'impatience qu'il se sentait au bord de l'évanouissement. Son corps oscillait entre le plus délicieux des bien-êtres et le désir le plus brûlant. Il ne tiendrait pas longtemps dans cet état. Il devait à tout prix se calmer.

Rejetant la tête en arrière, il ferma les yeux.

Mais ses sensations ne décrurent pas d'intensité, au contraire. Il se revoyait étreignant Harry, dans la grotte au bord du rivage, bercé par le bruit de la mer, et une poignante nostalgie s'empara de lui, favorisée par la tonalité mineure de ce très beau deuxième mouvement

Parviendrait-il à partager à nouveau avec le garçon cette délicieuse complicité qu'ils avaient connue lors de leur fuite, alors qu'ils étaient poursuivis par la police?

Comment allait-il s'y prendre pour convaincre Harry de venir le retrouver et vivre à nouveau en sa compagnie?

Cela ne serait certainement pas bien difficile. Après tout, Tom ne l'avait-il pas choisi comme héritier?

Et le pasteur, dans tout ça? Voyait-il régulièrement le jeune violoniste? C'était fort probable. Quoiqu'il en fût, cet homme était une menace qu'il faudrait éliminer à la première occasion...

Tom rouvrit les yeux, fixant à nouveau son attention sur Harry. Le jeune homme semblait de plus en plus épanoui dans son jeu. Ses mouvements libres et souples, l'expression concentrée, mais détendue de son visage témoignaient de son aisance. Et Tom, le souffle suspendu, pouvait sentir à quel point le public était attentif, captivé, beaucoup plus encore que pendant la première partie du concert.

Il se sentit terriblement fier de Harry, mais aussi férocement jaloux de tous ces regards avides posés sur lui. Il ne doutait pas que le public entier fût sous le charme du jeune musicien, et plus que jamais, il était désireux de faire reconnaître ses droits sur lui... avant que quelqu'un d'autre, comme cette jeune pianiste un peu trop douée et jolie, entreprît de le séduire.

Le quatuor touchait à sa fin. Le dernier mouvement était rapide, entraînant, techniquement très exigeant, mais Harry semblait se jouer des pièges dont la partition était généreusement parsemée. Ses doigts couraient sur le manche, son archet dansait, comme pris de folie. Les trois autres musiciens n'étaient pas en reste, presque aussi virtuoses que leur premier violon, et l'oeuvre s'acheva brillamment, sans un accroc, sans une fausse note.

Un tonerre d'applaudissements emplit la salle lorsque le dernier accord eut fini de vibrer. Les quatre garçons se levèrent et saluèrent, souriant jusqu'aux oreilles. D'un geste rapide que Tom connaissait bien, Harry repoussa d'une main les cheveux qui lui tombaient dans les yeux. Soudain inquiet, le Lord se tassa dans sa chaise, baissant les paupières. Il était trop tôt pour croiser le regard du garçon. Quelques minutes encore, et l'opportunité se présenterait...Enfin!

0o0o0o0o0

-Nous avons eu un plaisir immense à vous écouter, jeune homme, dit le duc en serrant la main de Harry. J'espère vous revoir prochainement ici pour un nouveau concert, et je ne doute pas que vous fassiez dans l'avenir une belle carrière.

Les joues rouges, Harry s'inclina respectueusement. Quand le duc se fut écarté, d'autres membres du public le prirent à partie pour le féliciter. Il fut ainsi livré en pâture à un troupeau de femmes élégantes, les cheveux curieusement montés en échafaudages improbables de boucles savantes, et à des hommes poudrés, perruqués et ridiculement maniérés, se lançant dans de grands discours oiseux sur la musique. Mal à l'aise, le garçon ne savait trop quoi répondre à cette avalanche de compliments et se contentait de sourire et de faire des signes de tête polis.

Quand le premier assaut se fut un peu calmé, le garçon manoeuvra subtilement pour se dégager d'un groupe de vieilles Ladies aux têtes branlantes et parvint à rejoindre ses amis près du buffet. Eux aussi avaient été chaleureusement félicités par le public mais, libérés plus tôt par leurs admirateurs, ils plaisantaient maintenant avec Jane et Cédric. Voyant approcher Harry, la jeune pianiste se tourna vers lui. D'un même mouvement, ils s'écartèrent tous deux de quelques pas.

-C'était vraiment magnifique, Harry, dit elle avec ferveur. J'aime beaucoup votre jeu, je ne vous le redirai jamais assez.

-Merci. Je suis content que ça vous ait plus, mais tout le mérite revient à Haydn. C'est de la belle musique, vous ne trouvez pas?

-Si, bien sûr. Ce quatuor est d'une écriture remarquable, bien qu'un peu austère. Je suis d'ailleurs surprise que le public ait autant accroché. C'est sans doute à mettre sur le compte de votre jeu, si brillant, si enlevé...

De loin, Harry surprit Seamus en train de lui lancer un clin d'oeil peu discret.

-Vous savez, dit-il en attrapant le verre de champagne qu'un valet lui tendait, nous n'avons pas ménagé notre peine. Haydn est génial, mais le moins qu'on puisse dire, c'est que sa musique ne tombe pas sous les doigts... Il y a des traits de violon qui n'ont l'air de rien, mais qui sont d'une extrême difficulté.

-Vous vous en sortez parfaitement, pourtant, sourit Jane avant de tremper ses lèvres dans son propre verre. Quand vous jouez, tout a l'air tellement facile...

-Je suis heureux de constater que tu n'as rien perdu de ton talent, Harry..., dit soudain une voix grave, derrière le garçon.

Celui-ci tressaillit violemment. Cette voix... Mon Dieu! Pas lui! Ce n'était pas possible...!

Son coeur s'emballa, tandis qu'il se tournait lentement vers l'homme qui venait de parler.

Lord Voldemort.

...Grand, athlétique, aussi beau et élégant qu'autrefois, ses yeux sombres brillant d'un éclat étrange, vaguement rougeoyant...

Un verre à la main, l'homme le fixait, souriant tranquillement.

Depuis combien de temps se trouvait-il là? Comment se pouvait-il que Harry ne l'eût pas encore aperçu?

Tremblant de tous ses membres, le garçon avala sa salive, jetant un coup d'oeil à Jane. Cette dernière ne semblait ni surprise, ni émue. Pour elle, cet homme était simplement un invité comme les autres, il n'y avait rien de choquant à ce qu'il connût Harry au point de le tutoyer...

-Tu es surpris de me voir, n'est-ce pas?, reprit le Lord doucement.

-Oui, souffla le garçon, qui se sentait prêt à défaillir.

-C'est tout-à-fait compréhensible, vu les circonstances. Veux-tu que nous allions nous asseoir pour échanger quelques nouvelles?

Le corps soudain couvert d'une sueur glacée, Harry hésita, regardant à nouveau Jane. Il ne savait que faire. Devait-il prendre ses jambes à son cou et s'enfuir? Ou plutôt, inciter la jeune femme à rester avec eux, pour ne pas se trouver en tête-à-tête avec le Lord? Ou encore, accepter la proposition de l'homme, et aller discuter avec lui, loin des oreilles indiscrètes?

-Je vais vous laisser à vos retrouvailles, dit aimablement la jeune femme. A tout-à-l'heure, Harry!

Avant que ce dernier ait pu la retenir, elle s'était détournée, rejoignant Cédric qui jetait dans son dos des regards furieux. Apparemment amusé, le Lord se rapprocha de Harry et lui glissa à l'oreille:

-Une de tes admiratrices...?

-Non, répondit sèchement le garçon.

-Je parierais que tu as encore fait des ravages...

-Que faites-vous ici?, coupa Harry.

-Eh bien...Tu le vois, n'est-ce pas! Je suis venu écouter le concert, sur l'invitation de mon cher ami, le duc de Fields. Et j'ai eu le plaisir de découvrir que tu faisais partie des musiciens jouant ce soir! Quel hasard amusant!

Le hasard avait-il vraiment une part dans cette rencontre? Harry en doutait fortement, mais il préféra se taire à ce sujet.

-Vous êtes...on vous a... libéré?, marmonna-t-il d'une voix sourde, se contraignant au calme.

-Il semblerait... Cela t'étonne?

-Oui. Je pensais que vous écoperiez de trente ans de prison au moins, pour tous les crimes que vous avez commis.

Harry avait chuchoté précipitamment, le regard dur. Nullement vexé, le Lord l'attrapa familièrement par le bras, un sourire étirant ses lèvres.

-Viens par là, Harry. Je connais un endroit où nous serons mieux pour parler.

Il cherchait à entraîner le garçon vers la porte du grand salon. Harry résista.

-Non, dit-il. Je ne bouge pas d'ici.

Maintenant que Harry, en jouant du violon, avait marqué les esprits, il n'était plus un garçon anonyme dans la foule des invités, et plusieurs personnes le suivaient des yeux avec intérêt ou curiosité. Le Lord le lâcha prudemment.

-Je crois, dit-il d'un ton enjoué, que nous avons des choses importantes à nous dire, et que nous serions mieux dans un lieu un peu moins exposé. Mais si tu préfères rester ici...je n'y vois pas d'inconvénient, du moment que tu ne te mets pas à hurler à tue-tête que je suis un dangereux criminel.

-Je ne hurlerai pas, mais personnellement, je n'ai rien à vous dire.

-Vraiment? Dans ce cas, contente-toi de m'écouter.

Le garçon serra les dents. Non, il ne devait pas se laisser fléchir. Il lui fallait ignorer le pouvoir de cette voix envoûtante, de ce regard moqueur et fascinant...

-C'est inutile, dit-il abruptement. Je vais devoir partir, mes amis m'attendent.

Le Lord se crispa.

-Pourquoi te montres-tu aussi hostile?, murmura-t-il d'un ton pressant.

-Réfléchissez une minute, et vous trouverez vous-même la réponse.

-Tu m'en veux, c'est ça ? Pourquoi? Parce que je t'ai blessé...?

-Si ce n'était que ça..., grinça le garçon avec amertume.

-C'est pour cela que nous devons parler, Harry. Mes projets pour toi n'ont pas changé.

-Grand bien vous fasse. Je ne veux plus rien avoir à faire avec vous désormais. Tout ce que je vous demande, c'est de me laisser tranquille.

Le garçon se détourna, s'apprêtant à rejoindre ses amis. Mais le Lord le retint une nouvelle fois pas le coude, les sourcils froncés.

-Tu ne te débarrasseras pas aussi facilement de moi, mon garçon, articula-t-il doucement, mais d'un ton ferme. Je ne te laisserai tranquille, comme tu dis, que lorsque nous aurons mis les choses au clair.

Surtout, ne pas céder...Eviter de le regarder...

-Pour moi, tout est très clair. Je ne veux plus vous voir.

-Ne parle pas ainsi, Harry. Tu es très important pour moi.

-Vous allez m'obliger à dire des choses encore plus désagréables...

-Lesquelles, par exemple?

-Par exemple?... que je connais toute la vérité...au sujet de mes parents, lâcha soudain Harry dans un souffle.

Le Lord eut un instant de trouble, puis très vite, se reprit.

-De quoi parles-tu?

-Vous le savez parfaitement.

-Absolument pas.

-Faut-il que je le crie à travers ce salon?

-Je ne vois pas à quoi tu fais allusion. Mais si tu le prends sur ce ton, sache que pour ma part, j'ai appris également certaines choses à ton sujet dont il vaudrait mieux que personne ici n'ait connaissance.

-Ah, vraiment?, ironisa Harry, sceptique.

-Oui...des choses qui te concernent, toi, et un certain révérend, venu de Wardour il y a peu pour s'installer à Londres...

Harry sentit comme un poids tomber dans son estomac.

-Que...qu'est-ce que vous voulez dire?, bredouilla-t-il en blêmissant.

Le Lord se remit à sourire aimablement.

-Eh bien... est-il vraiment utile de le préciser? Ton trouble parle pour toi.

-Je ne vois pas ce que...

-Allons, à ton tour de réfléchir une minute. Sais-tu quelles raisons a invoquées le révérend pour obtenir son transfert à Londres?

-Ce n'est pas lui qui décide de son affectation!, s'indigna Harry. Il n'y est pour rien...C'est son évêque qui le nomme et le déplace, on ne lui demande pas son avis!

-Comme c'est mignon, de te voir prendre si ardemment sa défense! Cependant, détrompe toi! C'est lui, au contraire, qui a manoeuvré pour venir ici, mais il n'a certainement pas avoué à son évêque les vrais motifs qui l'ont poussé à demander sa mutation...

Harry haussa rageusement les épaules.

-Que pouvez-vous savoir, vous, de ses motifs?

-Pas besoin d'être bien malin pour les deviner...

-Croyez ce que vous voudrez, gronda le garçon en jetant au Lord un regard mauvais. Vous avez toujours cet esprit malsain et tordu...

-Je veux simplement que tu acceptes de m'écouter, Harry.

-Oui, eh bien...qu'avez vous à me dire?

-Que mes intentions n'ont pas changé, martela le Lord à voix basse. Je veux faire de toi mon héritier.

-C'est hors de question.

-...Je n'ai pas fini. Et que je t'invite à venir me voir Grevillestreet, à mon hôtel particulier. C'est à deux pas de ton école.

-Je ne viendrai pas.

-Pourquoi?

-Parce que je ne veux plus vous voir, je vous l'ai déjà dit.

Ils s'affrontèrent quelques secondes du regard. Celui du garçon était plein de défi.

-N'oublie pas ce que je t'ai dit, pour Rogue, dit enfin l'homme d'une voix heurtée. Un ecclésiastique entretenant une relation suspecte avec un de ses anciens élèves risque de très graves ennuis.

Harry eut un haut-le-coeur.

-De quelle "relation suspecte" voulez-vous...

-...Et une rumeur, coupa le Lord, vraie ou fausse, peut faire d'énormes dégâts...

-C'est vrai que vous n'avez pas changé, cracha Harry, dégoûté par tant de cynisme. Vous êtes toujours une ignoble crapule...

Frémissant de rage, il jeta au Lord un regard haineux, puis tourna les talons et se dirigea à pas rapides vers Seamus.

-On y va?, dit-il hâtivement au garçon qui s'empiffrait de tartelettes.

-Déjà? ...tu es chûr ?...ch'est qui, che Lord avec qui tu parlais?

-Une vieille connaissance. On y va, maintenant?

-J'arrive. Va chercher Ernie et Dean.

-Rejoins-nous vite, je les emmène prendre les instruments.

0o0o0o0

-Non, Jack, il a filé avec ses amis avant que j'aie pu obtenir quoique ce soit de lui.

-Et vous qui étiez si sûr qu'il se jetterait dans vos bras!

-Le pire s'est produit! Il est au courant, pour la mort de ses parents... J'ignore comment il l'a appris, mais il me l'a clairement fait comprendre.

-Cela devait arriver, un jour ou l'autre...

-Je veux éclaircir ce mystère. Je trouverai le coupable, celui qui a parlé. C'est Queudver, à coup sûr, ce sale rat, lâche et hypocrite...

-En tout cas, je n'y suis pour rien, soyez en certain. Mais maintenant que le mal est fait, il vaut mieux renoncer au garçon.

-Certainement pas! Au contraire! J'ai bon espoir de parvenir à mes fins d'ici peu.

-Vraiment?

-En fait, c'est sa tête seulement qui me résistait. Son corps ne tenait pas le même langage. Je voyais bien qu'il luttait contre l'envie de céder à mon invitation.

Le peintre se contenta de s'esclaffer.

-Je suis certain qu'il craquera, reprit Tom, pour peu que je parvienne à le persuader de venir ici.

-Et comment allez vous procéder?

-Je lui ai déjà donné quelques arguments convainquants. Il va y réfléchir, et je pense que dans deux ou trois jours, il sera à ma porte.

-Par quel miracle?

-Il ne voudra pas mettre ce brave révérend en danger.

-Et s'il n'en fait rien? S'il ne croit pas à vos menaces?

-Une petite lettre lui rappellera ses obligations envers son ancien professeur.

-Et s'il préfère aller vous dénoncer?

-Cette lettre sera anonyme. Et il n'osera la montrer à personne, de peur de faire naître lui-même cette fameuse rumeur qui risquerait de salir la réputation de son cher organiste...et la sienne par la même occasion.

Jack leva les sourcils, admiratif.

-Vous êtes un véritable Machiavel! Vous m'impressionnez, mylord...

-Depuis le temps, tu devrais me connaître, Jack...Allons, sois confiant. Je pense que, tôt ou tard, tu pourras peindre ton Ganymède, nu et alangui dans les bras de Zeus...

-Si vous parlez ainsi, ne me reprochez pas, ensuite, d'être excité et intenable... Je ne suis pas en marbre!

-Harry m'appartient, Jack. Ne l'oublie pas...

-Je ne sais pas s'il apprécierait que vous parliez ainsi de lui...

-Il faudra pourtant qu'il s'y fasse. Quant à toi, tu m'as dit que l'esclave serait bientôt là, à notre disposition. Tu pourras te servir de lui, si le besoin s'en fait sentir. Et je crois savoir que toutes les soirées que tu ne passes pas avec moi, tu les consacres à de folles tournées dans les quartiers mal famés de la cité. Je me trompe?

-Non. Il y a en effet dans cette ville des lieux délicieux, où on trouve matière à nourrir des projets de tableaux aussi bien qu'à défouler ses envies de chair fraîche... Pourquoi ne m'y accompagneriez vous pas, mylord...?

-...Vois-tu, autrefois, je l'aurais fait volontiers. Mais aujourd'hui...

-Aujourd'hui, vous êtes devenu fou. Potter vous obsède.

-Disons plutôt qu'il est le seul à éveiller mon désir. Va savoir pourquoi...

-Cette idée fixe a déjà failli vous perdre, mylord...A votre place, je renoncerais à ce garçon, et j'irais avec mon vieux complice dans des estaminets où les plus agréables specimens humains se donnent pour une somme modique, sans faire d'histoire...

-Inutile d'insister, Jack. C'est Harry que je veux, et je l'aurai, quoiqu'il m'en coûte.

-Très bien... Mais prenez garde que ce ne soit pas, cette fois, au prix de votre vie, mylord...

**0o0o0o0o0**

**Je vais essayer de publier un chapitre encore avant mon départ en vacances... Je ne sais pas si j'y arriverai, et je compte sur vous pour me booster!!**

**Loan: **Tu aimes bien quand le Lord est jaloux? Niark! Et oui, tu as parfaitement deviné de quelle manière il va nuire à son "concurrent" et faire pression sur Harry par la même occasion, c'est déjà dans ce chapitre. Bravo pour ta clairvoyance!! -Ah, oui, tu es étudiante en art, et l'enlèvement de Ganymède par Zeus, ça te dit quelque chose! Mais tu as raison, le Lord ne voudra pas être représenté en aigle, il préfèrera passer à l'étape suivante, celle où le roi des dieux peut enfin profiter des "services" de son échanson^-^. Tu t'intéresses au cas de Neville?... Le jeune esclave raconte un peu son histoire dans un des premiers chapitres de "Passion coupable" (lorsqu'il est dans la cuisine avec Luna et Harry). Pour la suite, eh bien, nous verrons, hé hé hé...- Cédric n'est pas très sympathique dans cette fic, je le reconnais. Mais ce genre de personnes sont nombreuses dans le monde musical, hélas. Fera-t-il du tort à Harry? Je ne peux rien en dire pour l'instant, désolée!! -Merci encore une fois pour cette très belle review. Tu me combles à chaque fois, et j'aime beaucoup ton style d'écriture, très personnel.

**Sophie**: Oui, le Lord sort de prison... "Loup y es-tu, que fais-tu?" Attention, le voilà qui arrive, fringant et affamé. Tous aux abriiiiis!!!

**Une poterienne**: Hu hu hu, tu apprécies les conversations entre le Lord et Mulciber? J'avoue que je m'amuse beaucoup à les écrire. Je me défoule (pauvre Harry)!! Ceci dit, je ne crois pas qu'il y ait un changement chez le Lord, il était déjà séduit par l'apparence physique de Harry et le voyait comme une oeuvre d'art (c'est un esthète). Mais j'ai voulu te faire plaisir en décrivant dans ce nouveau chapitre ce qu'il a ressenti en voyant Harry pour la première fois chez Narcissa. Malheureusement, je suis allée trop vite, j'aurais pu en faire quelque chose de beaucoup plus...évocateur.-Harry proposant à Sev de lui montrer sa chambre? Il n'y voit pas à mal, il est simplement très heureux et fier d'avoir une chambre à lui (même si, inconsciemment (^-^...), il a envie d'être seul avec Rogue dans un lieu fermé, hum..).-Tu as raison, Mrs Chourave n'est pas assez méfiante, je ne suis pas très réaliste sur ce coup là. Mais c'est pour les besoins de l'intrigue, j'avoue...-Hum, Lucius Malefoy n'apprécierait certainement pas que Drago veuille épouser Luna, mais qu'il couche avec elle ne le dérangera certainement pas!-Tu as raison d'avoir peur pour Neville.-Oui, Dumbledore a remarqué la défaillance de Harry (rien ne peut échapper à cet homme, c'est bien connu!), on en parle dans ce chapitre.-Merci encore pour ton soutien et ta gentillesse, et pour l'intelligence de tes analyses!

**Fanny-kun**: Wow, quelle belle review, ma belle!-Oui, Dumbledore a sans doute percé Harry et Sev à jour au premier coup d'oeil, les pauvres!!-Moi, sadique avec Luna et Neville? Mais non, voyons!! ^^- Ah, oui, Harry va se cacher sous la couette pendant quelques jours, en effet.-Je suis contente que tu te sois cultivée en faisant une recherche sur le sujet du tableau de Mulciber. Vive Google!!-J'aime bien faire partager mes passions aux lecteurs, au risque de les saoûler, parfois... Merci à toi, bisous!!

**Une ch'tite review?**


	7. Chapter 7

**Bonjour à tous! Voici le chapitre promis. Pas très long, mais bon, c'est mieux que rien, n'est-ce pas?**

**Je tiens à remercier tout particulièrement ceux qui se donnent la peine d'écrire des reviews (c'est tellement plus facile de "consommer" sans contrepartie, en restant silencieux et anonyme...). Surtout que certains écrivent des commentaires très développés, passionnants, et ça me touche énormément (mais les petites reviews toutes simples me font un grand plaisir, elles aussi). Je les reçois toutes comme de précieux cadeaux, et elles me stimulent incroyablement pour écrire la suite en essayant d'être à la hauteur de vos attentes!**

**A propos, j'essaye de n'oublier personne dans les RAR, mais si ça m'arrive, surtout, n'hésitez pas à me le dire!**

**o0o0o0o0o0o**

**CHAPITRE SEPT**

Harry avait passé une très mauvaise nuit. Malade d'angoisse, il n'avait trouvé le sommeil qu'au petit matin, et s'était réveillé en sueur, une migraine tenace chevillée au crâne.

Il se sentait si mal qu'il n'était pas allé prendre son déjeuner au réfectoire. La simple idée de devoir parler avec ses camarades lui donnait la nausée. Il avait bu un thé dans sa chambre, et une heure plus tard, l'étau enserrant sa tête commençait enfin à lâcher prise...

A neuf heures, il devait se rendre à une séance de direction avec Dumbledore. Pas question, donc, de traîner au lit en se lamentant sur son triste sort, une serviette humide étalée sur le front...

On frappa trois coups discrets à la porte. C'était Kitty. La jeune fille entra, chargée de ses ustensiles de ménage. Il la salua, et elle lui sourit tout en le dévisageant attentivement.

-Tu vas bien, Harry?, demanda-t-elle doucement en s'approchant de lui, après avoir déposé son seau et son balai dans un coin.

-Ça va, mentit-il, évitant son regard. Et toi?

-Tu es bizarre... Tu as mal dormi?

Son malaise était-il donc tellement visible? Ou avait-il là un nouvel exemple de cette fameuse "intuition féminine" qu'il avait déjà vue à l'oeuvre chez Ginny, Hermione ou même Narcissa?

-Ouais... Des cauchemars, grommela-t-il. J'ai mal à la tête. Ne t'inquiète pas, il n'y a rien de grave.

-Tu es sûr?, dit-elle en avançant encore.

Elle était maintenant à un pas de lui. Il s'écarta, se dirigeant vers la fenêtre.

-Dis-moi ce qui cloche..., insista-t-elle en venant se placer à ses côtés, avant de lui entourer affectueusement la taille de son bras. Je suis certaine qu'il y a plus que ça.

-Je t'en prie, Kitty, dit-il fermement après un silence. J'ai simplement croisé quelqu'un, hier soir, que je n'avais pas envie de voir.

-Où donc?

-Au concert... chez le duc de Fields.

-Oh... c'était qui? Un homme? Une femme?

-Peu importe. Je n'ai pas envie d'en parler, Kitty. Je préfère ne pas y penser.

Après un instant d'hésitation, elle le lâcha en soupirant imperceptiblement. Puis elle ouvrit grand la fenêtre, fidèle à son habitude, et s'éloigna de lui pour se mettre à l'ouvrage. Tandis qu'elle lessivait le sol, il gagna son lit en désordre et remonta rapidement draps et couvertures, un peu honteux.

-Je l'aurais fait, tu sais..., lança-t-elle d'un ton de reproche.

-Ce n'est pas grand chose, se défendit-il. Tu as suffisamment de travail comme ça.

Pensif, il revint se poster devant la fenêtre, croisa les bras et laissa son regard errer sur la cour pavée. Dans les plates-bandes perçaient ici et là les premières fleurs printanières, taches de couleur contrastant avec la teinte uniforme de la brique mangée par la mousse.

Il ne savait que faire. Le Lord avait-il vraiment l'intention de mettre sa menace à exécution? Si Harry ne se rendait pas très vite chez lui, Grevillestreet, comme il l'avait clairement exigé, allait-il s'arranger pour faire courir cette inquiétante rumeur qui signifiait la perte de Rogue?

Comment s'y prendrait-il? Irait-il trouver directement le supérieur du révérend pour formuler ses accusations? Ou susurrerait-il plutôt à l'oreille de certains paroissiens, faisant des allusions plus ou moins transparentes à une prétendue "relation contre-nature" entretenue secrètement par leur pasteur avec un de ses anciens élèves?

Sans doute l'aristocrate ne se déplacerait-il pas lui-même jusqu'à la paroisse StAndrew, de peur de se compromettre. Il délèguerait cette noble mission à ses hommes de main, comme il en avait l'habitude...

Harry frissonna. Comment le Lord parvenait-il toujours à atteindre le point sensible de sa victime? A ce jeu diabolique, consistant à repérer la faille, frappant sa proie de plein fouet pour la soumettre et la broyer sans vergogne, il était inégalable...

Quelle possibilité le garçon avait-il d'échapper à ce piège? En sollicitant l'aide de Dumbledore? Bien qu'il fît entièrement confiance au directeur, Harry ne se sentait pas le courage de tout lui raconter, depuis la mort tragique de Parkinson jusqu'aux péripéties désastreuses de son séjour à Manderley... Les blessures étaient encore trop vives, l'humiliation trop grande. C'était au-dessus de ses forces...

Il détestait inspirer la pitié, et préférait conserver intacte l'estime que lui portait le vieux musicien.

En parler à Rogue? N'était-ce pas le plus sage, au fond ? Mais à la simple idée d'aller le trouver, la bouche en coeur, pour lui dire: "Lord Voldemort s'apprête à faire courir une rumeur selon laquelle vous et moi serions liés d'une façon suspecte", il se sentait rougir de honte. Là encore, c'était impossible. Il n'y parviendrait jamais...

Pourtant, il avait besoin de voir Rogue, de s'assurer qu'il ne lui était rien arrivé, et de le mettre en garde, d'une manière ou d'une autre.

Le plus raisonnable, pour écarter les risques, était sans doute de rompre ensuite tout lien avec le pasteur pendant une période, quitte à se brouiller avec lui. Certes, on ne pouvait accuser l'homme sur la foi d'une simple rumeur, sans le moindre commencement de preuve. Mieux valait cependant ne pas créer de nouvelles occasions de se faire surprendre en tête-à-tête, histoire de ne pas envenimer la situation...

Bien que Harry acceptât difficilement l'idée de devoir renoncer momentanément à son ancien professeur, il savait que c'était la meilleure chose à faire tant que le Lord ne serait pas neutralisé.

Il gagna son bureau et fouilla dans la pile de manuscrits, attrapant quelques feuillets qu'il se mit à consulter. Il avait bien avancé dans l'écriture de sa sonate... Le premier mouvement était achevé, et Harry s'en trouvait plutôt satisfait.

Soudain, sa décision fut prise. Il irait voir Rogue aujourd'hui même, en fin d'après-midi, une fois la nuit tombée et sa journée de travail achevée. Et face à lui, il trouverait les mots justes, du moins l'espérait-il... Il fallait que Rogue sût ce qui se tramait dans son dos, et il serait de bon conseil pour Harry. A eux deux, ils élaboreraient une stratégie défensive...

Kitty avait fini son ménage. Elle se remit péniblement sur pieds, les mains à hauteur de ses reins...

-Ouille..., gémit-elle. Qu'est-ce que j'ai mal au dos...

Compatissant, il se tourna vers elle, mais s'arrêta dans son élan. Dire qu'il avait failli proposer à la jeune fille un massage décontractant!

Après quelques étirements langoureux, elle se redressa et rangea une mèche de ses cheveux clairs derrière son oreille, souriant d'un air mutin.

-Tu es sûr ...que tu ne veux pas que je vienne te voir, cette nuit?, murmura-t-elle, les yeux suppliants.

-Non, Kitty, dit-il d'un ton ferme, tout en sentant son coeur s'alourdir d'un poids supplémentaire.

-Tu me manques, tu sais...

-Je comprends, mais... c'est mieux ainsi. Je suis sûr qu'il y a dans ton entourage un garçon qui t'aime et qui voudrait bien t'épouser.

Elle fit la moue.

-Ouais, évidemment, reconnut-elle, ennuyée. Il y en a même plusieurs, comme Gary, le garçon boucher, ou Matt, le coursier de l'école. Mais... bon, tu sais, aucun d'eux ne me plaît.

-Pourquoi? Ce ne sont pas des braves garçons?

-Si. Gary est travailleur, et Matt a un coeur d'or.

-Et alors? Tu n'arrives pas à choisir entre les deux, c'est ça?

-Pas du tout! C'est plutôt qu'ils sont trop moches, l'un comme l'autre. Si tu les voyais ! Gary est énorme, on dirait un boeuf! Quant à Matt, il zozote, et il a le visage couvert de boutons.

-La vie est mal faite..., grogna Harry en passant une main lasse dans ses cheveux. Et tu sais, j'ai déjà vu Matt, et je ne le trouve pas moche du tout.

-Bah, vous, les garçons, vous n'y comprenez rien.

Elle avança vers lui, souriante, et avant qu'il ait pu s'échapper, elle lui attrapa les deux mains.

-Il n'y a que toi que j'aime, Harry, murmura-t-elle, enjôleuse. Et dire que tu ne veux plus de moi...

Il se tut un instant, les yeux plongés dans les siens.

-Je suis désolé, Kitty, souffla-t-il finalement.

Elle fronça les sourcils.

-Toi, tu me caches quelque chose, dit-elle gravement. Je suis sûre que tu as des ennuis.

Il dégagea ses mains brusquement.

-Mais non! Ne recommence pas! Qu'est-ce que tu vas chercher?

-Bon, allez, je te laisse, soupira-t-elle en se détournant pour rassembler ses ustensiles. Je vois bien que je t'agace. En tout cas, tu sais que je suis là, si tu as un problème. Bonne chance, mon chéri...

Une fois de plus, il alla lui ouvrir la porte. En passant, elle se dressa sur la pointe des pieds et déposa un rapide baiser sur les lèvres du garçon. Il lui sourit, mais ne fit rien pour la retenir.

o0o0o0o0o

Luna arrangeait les fleurs dans les différents vases ornant le petit salon. Elle avait toujours aimé faire de beaux bouquets, mais elle n'en était qu'à son deuxième jour au service de la famille Malefoy, et elle ne connaissait pas bien encore les coutumes en usage dans cette luxueuse maison. Elle craignait de déplaire à ses nouveaux patrons, bien que Lord Malefoy fût reparti à Wardour et que la comtesse ne fût guère visible, se levant fort tard et passant ensuite son temps à visiter ses amis.

Mrs Chourave avait été affectée aux cuisines, son domaine de prédilection. Luna, quant à elle, se trouvait placée sous les ordres de Mrs Ombrage, la gouvernante. Tout le personnel semblait redouter les remontrances de cette femme acariâtre, à l'exception de Minerva Mc Gonagall, la femme de chambre de la comtesse, qui ne se laissait pas impressionner par la mégère et paraissait même prendre plaisir à lui rabattre le caquet.

Mrs Ombrage, dont la tête aux yeux globuleux, coiffée d'une charlotte rose assortie à sa robe, évoquait vaguement celle d'un crapaud, avait sèchement énuméré à la jeune campagnarde ses nouvelles tâches, qui, pour l'instant, ne paraissaient pas bien lourdes. D'ailleurs, la femme semblait juger que la présence de Luna Harleystreet était complètement inutile -en plus d'être ruineuse, et que les Malefoy avaient agi stupidement en l'engageant à leur service.

A présent, Luna était enfin seule et s'en félicitait. Tout en chantonnant, elle disposait une à une les tulipes de Hollande dans un vase vénitien, prenant soin de ne pas en briser la tige délicate.

Elle songeait à Neville. Pour l'instant, le jeune métis donnait un coup de main aux cuisines. Mrs Chourave tenait à le garder à l'oeil, de crainte que, dans cette cité impitoyable, il ne lui arrivât malheur. L'adolescent avait paru ravi de quitter Bristol pour venir à Londres. Et du moment qu'elle n'était pas séparée de lui, Luna aurait pu vivre volontiers n'importe où sans protester...

La porte du petit salon s'ouvrit doucement. Luna jeta un coup d'oeil par dessus son épaule. Voyant qui venait d'entrer, elle s'interrompit, se tourna vivement et fit une légère révérence, sans bouger de sa place.

-Mylord..., dit-elle doucement, les yeux baissés comme il convenait à une domestique.

-Mademoiselle Luna..., répondit Drago avec un sourire. Je suis heureux de vous voir en bonne forme. Etes-vous bien installée dans votre nouvelle maison?

-Oh, oui, mylord!

-Vos charges vous conviennent-elles?

-Parfaitement... Bien que Mrs Ombrage semble penser que je sois moi-même une charge...

Drago se mit à rire, en approchant de quelques pas.

-C'est parce qu'il y a certaines de vos tâches qu'elle ne connaît pas encore, et dont je suis venu vous parler, justement, dit-il d'un ton mystérieux.

Luna leva vers lui ses grands yeux bleus innocents.

-Mylord...?, interrogea-t-elle, étonnée.

-Vous vous souvenez qu'à Manderley, j'avais fait de vous quelques croquis?

-Heu...oui, je m'en souviens...

-Eh bien, j'aimerais poursuivre ce travail, si vous en êtes d'accord. Que diriez-vous de venir me retrouver dans mon bureau, dès que vous aurez achevé ce que vous êtes en train de faire?

La jeune fille se troubla.

-C'est que... comment Mrs Ombrage va-t-elle réagir?... Et ma tante?

Le vicomte eut un geste impatient de la main.

-Ne vous inquiétez pas. Je suis le patron, ici, au même titre que mon père. J'irai moi-même en informer Mrs Ombrage, elle n'aura pas son mot à dire. Pour ce qui est de votre tante, je ne vois pas pourquoi elle s'opposerait à ce que vous posiez pour moi...

-Eh bien... si vous permettez, je lui en parlerai quand même.

-Faites, faites, mon enfant. Je vous attends dans une heure. Cela vous convient-il?

-Si ma tante me donne son autorisation, mylord!

Le jeune homme fronça les sourcils.

-Je ne vous demanderai rien qui soit contraire à la bienséance. Dites-le bien à votre tante. Et rappelez-lui qu'on vous verse un salaire conséquent, et que ces séances de pose font partie de vos tâches. Est-ce bien clair?

-Il me semble que cela n'était pas évoqué dans le courrier reçu par ma tante lors de notre engagement...

-Parce que cela n'en valait pas la peine, grogna Drago avec mauvaise humeur. Puis-je compter sur vous, Luna?

-Je ne puis vous donner mon accord avant d'avoir celui de ma tante, mylord. Mon père l'a chargée de veiller sur moi, il m'en voudrait si je négligeais de suivre les instructions de ma tutrice.

-Bien, bien.... Je vois que vous avez du caractère. Cependant, il vous faudra apprendre à obéir à ceux qui vous payent, ou vous aurez de graves ennuis...

-J'exécute volontiers les ordres, pour peu qu'ils n'aillent pas à l'encontre de la volonté de mes parents, mylord.

-C'est bien ce que je dis, vous êtes incroyablement têtue. Heureusement que je suis un bon maître... et que je tiens à vous ! A présent, courez voir votre tante, et persuadez la de me faire confiance!

o0o0o0o0o0o

Severus se hâtait de rentrer. Il faisait nuit depuis une bonne heure déjà. Il avait été retenu à l'hospice par un vieux malade à l'agonie. Le vieillard avait tenu à lui faire le récit détaillé de sa vie et le décompte des nombreux pêchés pesant sur sa conscience. Après cette longue et douloureuse confession, l'homme avait paru enfin apaisé, prêt à accueillir la mort sereinement.

En passant devant Poudlard, Severus hésita un instant. Et s'il entrait par Burtonstreet, et tentait de voir Harry? Le garçon lui manquait cruellement... Quel prétexte pourrait-il bien trouver pour justifier sa visite improvisée?

Mais il était trop tard. Harry devait être au réfectoire, ou en train de travailler avec ses amis. Severus ne voulait à aucun prix risquer de le déranger.

Non, il valait mieux qu'il lui envoie un courrier lui proposant un rendez-vous dans la semaine...

Il arriva enfin au presbytère. Il accrochait sa cape et son chapeau au porte-manteau déjà surchargé de vêtements quand John, le séminariste-portier, surgit dans l'entrée.

-Vous avez de la visite, mon révérend, dit-il avec sa froideur habituelle... Le même jeune homme que la dernière fois. Il vous attend au salon.

Le coeur de Severus fit une drôle d'embardée, mais il n'en laissa rien paraître. Jouant l'étonnement, il fixa son confrère, le sourcil levé. Il n'était pas sensé comprendre l'allusion.

-Le même jeune homme que la dernière fois? De qui voulez-vous parler, John? Je reçois souvent des visiteurs, que je sache, et le dernier en date était une femme, une sexagénaire.

Le séminariste parut agacé.

-Il s'agit de celui que vous m'aviez présenté comme étant votre ancien élève, un certain Harry Potter, maugréa-t-il. Il me semble que vos autres visiteurs sont plutôt des personnes âgées, non?

Severus retint une grimace. John avait raison, le bougre. A part Harry, seuls des vieillards, des veuves éplorées ou des adultes dans le besoin demandaient à le voir au presbytère.

-Harry Potter? Tiens..., dit-il, feignant d'être intrigué.

S'exhortant au calme, il monta la première volée de marches avec une lenteur calculée, alors que la joie et l'impatience lui auraient plutôt donné des ailes. Il entra dans le salon et prit soin de refermer la porte derrière lui avant de faire face à Harry.

Le garçon se tenait debout près de la table, la veste ouverte, des manuscrits à la main. Légèrement creusé, son visage semblait fatigué.

-Mon révérend..., murmura-t-il avec un sourire incertain.

_Ne t'accoutumeras-tu donc jamais à le voir? Faut-il que tu manques défaillir à chaque fois qu'il se présente devant toi, et que ton regard rencontre le sien?_

-Bonsoir, Harry, répondit Severus en essayant de contrôler sa voix. Peut-être m'avez vous attendu longtemps? J'ai du retard, ce soir. Un malade qui avait besoin de parler...

-Non, pas du tout... Je suis venu sans prévenir... Ce n'est sans doute pas le bon moment pour vous...

_Oseras-tu lui avouer que tu as failli passer le voir ce soir même à Poudlard ?_

-Vous ne me dérangez pas. Qu'est-ce qui vous amène? Je suppose que si vous êtes ici, c'est que vous avez avancé dans votre travail?

_Il rougit. C'est étrange, il paraît moins sûr de lui que d'habitude... _

-Oui...heu... J'ai fini d'écrire le premier mouvement de ma sonate pour piano... hum... En fait, j'ai eu envie de vous l'apporter, pour que vous le lisiez quand vous aurez le temps...et que vous me donniez votre avis. J'aimerais savoir si ça vaut la peine que je continue...

Severus rejoignit le garçon près de la table et tendit une main vers les feuillets.

-Très bien. Je déchiffrerai cela demain. Figurez-vous que je me suis procuré une épinette. Je ne serai donc pas obligé de recourir à mes souffleurs récalcitrants.

-Ah, une épinette ?, s'étonna Harry en donnant ses manuscrits au pasteur. Tant mieux! Mais le clavier est un peu réduit...

-Évidemment. Et le son n'a pas grand chose à voir avec celui d'un piano, mais c'est mieux que rien, n'est-ce pas? Avez-vous montré ce travail à Dumbledore?

-Non, pas encore... je n'ai pas eu le temps. Dès le premier mouvement terminé, je me suis précipité ici... espérant vous trouver.

-Vous m'en voyez surpris!

_Il te regarde avec ses yeux limpides, si purs... Ce soir, ils sont cernés d'ombres, et il y manque cette lueur insolente qui y brille d'habitude, te donnant furieusement envie de lui arracher ses vêtements pour le faire gémir et demander grâce ..._

-Votre avis est très important pour moi..., murmura le garçon avec une gravité inattendue.

_Mais que se passe-t-il, bon sang? Rêves-tu, ou son comportement est vraiment insolite? Tu dois t'assurer qu'il ne lui est rien arrivé._

-Vous allez bien, Harry? Vous me semblez... troublé, ce soir.

_Il baisse les yeux, comme s'il ne voulait pas que tu lises en lui..._

-C'est-à-dire..., commença-t-il, visiblement mal à l'aise, avant de se mordre les lèvres comme un gamin pris en faute.

-Asseyez-vous, dit brusquement Severus en lui indiquant une chaise, et expliquez-moi ce qui vous préoccupe.

-Non, non...., se récria le garçon. Je n'en ai pas pour longtemps. Je voulais simplement... vous faire part de quelque chose...d'ennuyeux...

_Mon Dieu...! Pourvu qu'il ne s'agisse pas de ce que tu redoutes..._

-Je vous écoute.

-C'est à propos de ...lord Voldemort, souffla le garçon d'un ton haché. Il est sorti de prison.

_Malédiction!... C'était donc bien cela... Pas étonnant, que le gamin ne soit pas dans son assiette!_

-Vous...vous en êtes certain?

-Oui... je l'ai vu...

-Où ça?

-A un concert, chez le duc de Fields... Hier soir.

_Et s'il n'était pas venu te voir, tu n'en aurais rien su! Ton aveuglement n'a d'égal que ton incompétence. Espère seulement qu'il ne soit pas trop tard!_

-C'est invraisemblable!, s'écria Severus, révolté. Comment se fait-il que ce criminel soit déjà libéré, avec tous les méfaits qu'il a commis!

Harry haussa les épaules, désabusé.

-Il est riche, et il a des amis puissants...

Severus ricana amèrement.

-Ah, elle est belle, notre justice anglaise!, grinça-t-il en serrant les poings. On laisse croupir des malheureux en prison, au seul motif qu'ils ont volé une pomme, et on lâche dans les rues des meurtriers sanguinaires... Mais dites-moi, Harry, cet homme s'en est-il pris à vous?

_Il se trouble encore plus... N'aurait-il pas rougi?... Son regard te fuit... _

-Oui. Enfin...non. Nous avons parlé...

-Et...?

-Eh bien... il dit qu'il n'a pas changé, qu'il veut toujours faire de moi son héritier, et... qu'il m'attend chez lui, Grevillestreet.

_Ben voyons! Il l'attend chez lui?Et pour quoi faire, s'il vous plaît ? Pouvait-on espérer autre chose de la part de cet homme vicieux et pervers?Et encore, le gamin ne t'a peut-être pas tout révélé..._

-Que lui avez-vous répondu?, lâcha Severus d'un ton rauque.

-Que... je ne voulais plus le voir.

_Ca n'a pas dû être facile. Mais là encore, dit-il toute la vérité?_

-Comment a-t-il réagi?

-Je suis parti avant qu'il ait pu entreprendre quoique ce soit...

Severus s'écarta avec une rage soudaine, arpentant fébrilement la pièce.

-Vous avez bien fait! Mais il faut s'attendre à ce qu'il revienne à la charge. Vous n'êtes plus en sécurité, Harry. Il va falloir que vous... que nous prenions des mesures de...

-Si je suis venu vous prévenir, interrompit le garçon d'une voix pressante, c'est que... je crains aussi pour vous, mon révérend.

-Pour moi?, s'étonna Severus en se figeant.

_Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire?_

-Oui. J'ai peur que le Lord surveille mes allées et venues, qu'il vous repère et vous cause du tort, par haine ou par jalousie, chuchota hâtivement le garçon. J'ai hésité à venir vous voir, ce soir. Avant de frapper ici, je me suis bien assuré de n'être pas suivi.

-...Du tort? Quel tort pourrait-il bien me faire?

-Eh bien... malheureusement, les possibilités de vous nuire ne manquent pas, pour un homme comme lui...

_A quoi fait-il allusion? Pense-t-il que l'homme pourrait attenter à ma vie? Ou, pire, salir ma réputation?_

-Vous a-t-il parlé de moi?, glissa Severus, mal à l'aise.

-Il a fait...une allusion..., souffla le garçon en détournant une fois de plus le regard.

-Bien. Je serai sur mes gardes...

Harry hésita.

-Je pense..., dit-il d'une voix blanche, qu'il vaut mieux que nous évitions de nous rencontrer, désormais...

_Horreur!...Tu ne ressentirais pas autre chose s'il t'avait annoncé ton arrêt de mort. Chercherait-il à t'éloigner, pour que tu ne viennes pas t'interposer dans sa relation avec le Lord? Non, il ne s'y serait pas pris ainsi, il t'aurait caché sa rencontre avec l'homme, tout simplement..._

-Mais je ne veux pas vous abandonner, Harry, protesta violemment Severus. Il est hors de question que cet homme tente quoi que ce soit contre vous sans que j'intervienne. Ai-je entrepris tout ce voyage à Bristol pour vous voir aujourd'hui retomber entre les griffes de cette infâme crapule?

-Je sais bien que c'est... contrariant, reprit péniblement le garçon, mais il est plus sage que je demande de l'aide à Dumbledore. Il est moins impliqué que vous, il saura me protéger sans risquer lui-même d'être pris pour cible par le Lord.

Severus resta interdit. Son coeur battait lourdement dans sa poitrine oppressée.

_Ce garçon serait-il plus raisonnable que toi? Vas-tu enfin te montrer courageux, au lieu de geindre comme une amoureuse éconduite?_

-Je vous écrirai aussi souvent que possible, pour vous donner de mes nouvelles, ajouta doucement Harry.

_Comment un regard peut-il être aussi profond, aussi intense?_

-Et que pourra faire Dumbledore pour vous protéger?, articula difficilement le pasteur.

-Je ne sais pas...je suppose qu'il me demandera simplement de ne pas sortir de l'école... ou alors, accompagné d'une escorte armée jusqu'aux dents...

Ils ricanèrent l'un et l'autre, puis Severus reprit:

-Etes-vous certain qu'il ne va pas plutôt vous renvoyer à Wardour, jusqu'à ce que le Lord ait quitté Londres pour Bristol?

Le garçon se troubla un instant.

-Non...ça m'étonnerait..., répondit-il finalement. Je crois savoir qu'il tient à moi...je veux dire, pour jouer dans son orchestre...

Le pasteur se remit à faire les cent pas.

-Écrivez-moi quotidiennement, dans ce cas, dit-il subitement avec dureté. Si un jour passe sans qu'on m'apporte un mot de vous, je viendrai aussitôt me renseigner à votre sujet.

-Non! Il se peut qu'il me soit impossible de vous écrire aussi régulièrement. Patientez trois jours, et seulement après, mettez-vous à ma recherche.

-Trois jours? Vous plaisantez! Il sera trop tard!

-Si je reste cloîtré dans Poudlard, lord Voldemort ne pourra pas m'approcher...

Un silence s'installa entre eux. Harry regardait Severus, éperdu. Ses lèvres restaient entrouvertes, comme s'il eût voulu ajouter quelque chose.

-Mais comment pourrai-je vous rendre votre manuscrit?, dit subitement le pasteur. Et vous faire part de mes commentaires, si nous ne pouvons nous voir?

-Vous me les ferez parvenir par courrier. J'aimerais que vous m'écriviez souvent, vous aussi....Cela me rassurera... sur votre compte, et compensera le fait de ne plus se rencontrer...

_As-tu bien compris? Vient-il réellement de dire que ton sort ne lui est pas indifférent, et...que tu vas lui manquer?Est-il sincère...?_

Il y eut un nouveau silence, troublé par les craquements du bois brûlant dans la cheminée. Puis Harry se mit à avancer lentement, jusqu'à se trouver à un pas du pasteur.

_Mon Dieu, que fait-il? Pourquoi vient-il si près ?_

-Promettez-moi d'être prudent..., murmura le garçon.

_A l'évidence, il est de bonne foi... Serait-il vraiment inquiet pour toi, au lieu de l'être pour lui-même? _

-Ma sécurité m'est indifférente, répondit Severus sombrement. Ce qui importe à mes yeux, c'est qu'il ne _vous_ arrive rien de fâcheux.

Le garçon déglutit péniblement.

-Je ne suis plus un enfant...

_...Mais guère plus qu'un adolescent aux armes dérisoires... et beaucoup trop attirant pour son propre bien..._

-Cet homme est dangereux, coupa fermement Severus, vous le savez aussi bien que moi. Ses intentions à votre égard sont tout sauf pures et désintéressées. Et je le crois prêt à tout pour vous récupérer.

-Peut-être...Mais vous êtes plus exposé, donc plus en danger que moi...

-Je ne le pense pas, dit Severus avec une soudaine brusquerie. Dites-vous cela pour m'éloigner de vous? Comment se fait-il que vous vous inquiétiez ainsi de mon sort?

_Mon Dieu! Cette lueur sauvage, tout-à-coup, dans ses yeux! _

-...Vous voulez vraiment le savoir?, haleta le garçon.

Severus ne répondit pas, suspendu aux lèvres de son vis-à-vis, mais rendu muet par l'effroi.

-Il est vrai que je me préoccupe de vous..., reprit Harry d'une voix déterminée, mais à peine audible. Et c'est parce que...parce que vous avez fait beaucoup pour moi... et que je... Enfin, je veux dire, ce que j'éprouve pour vous est si fort que...

_Non. Il va trop loin. Souviens-toi, tu t'étais promis de le rééduquer! Tu ne peux permettre cela, même si ses mots résonnent comme un chant délicieux à tes oreilles incrédules._

Severus n'y tint plus. Il attrapa la nuque du garçon, plongeant une main dans ses épais cheveux, tandis que l'autre s'abattait sur sa bouche, le bâillonnant.

-Taisez-vous, ordonna-t-il, frémissant. Vous allez dire des bêtises.

Harry secoua la tête, se dégageant d'un mouvement brusque. Ses yeux flamboyaient.

-Non, dit-il, aussi énervé que le pasteur. Je dois vous parler, ce soir, parce que je n'en peux plus de me taire, justement. Je ne sais quand nous nous reverrons. Je pense à vous, jour et nuit... Comment vous expliquer ce que je ressens…? C'est comme si...

-Vous allez vous taire, oui ou non?, martela Severus à voix basse en saisissant les deux bras du garçon. Vous ne comprenez pas? Savez-vous seulement où nous nous trouvons?

Le garçon le dévisagea encore un instant, hagard, puis soudain, il laissa tomber sa tête vers l'avant. Quelques centimètres de plus, et son front se fût appuyé sur l'épaule du révérend...

-Oui... je sais, soupira-t-il... Je ne veux pas vous faire du tort. Je vais partir. Pardonnez-moi... Je me suis emporté...

Le cœur en charpie, Severus libéra un de ses bras et lui prit le menton, le forçant à relever le visage vers lui.

-Écoutez, Harry. Ce qu'il y a entre nous... cette... hum... amitié... est précieuse. Elle l'est pour moi, en tout cas. Nous devons tout faire pour la préserver, n'est-ce pas?

_Mon Dieu... ses lèvres, si proches des tiennes... tu es en droit de supposer, après ses aveux si touchants, auxquels tu oses à peine croire, qu'il apprécierait de sentir ta bouche rejoindre la sienne... _

-Oui...oui... Bien sûr, chuchota Harry, le regard noyé dans celui de son ancien professeur.

Comme attiré par un aimant, Severus se rapprocha imperceptiblement.

_Non... tu ne dois pas... Mets fin à cette folie…pas ici... pas maintenant... il te faut réfléchir, avant de te lancer dans pareille aventure..._

-Soyons patients, dit-il doucement, son visage touchant presque celui du garçon. Comme vous l'avez vous même suggéré, ne nous voyons plus pendant quelques temps. Écrivez-moi, tenez-moi au courant. Quant à moi, je vais lire votre partition, et...

Quelques coups secs frappés à la porte les firent sauter en l'air. Les pommettes écarlates, Severus se projeta en arrière, lâchant précipitamment Harry. La porte s'ouvrit.

-Mon révérend? le souper est servi..., annonça John en jetant un coup d'oeil inquisiteur à la ronde avant de dévisager fixement Harry dont les joues étaient aussi empourprées que celles du révérend.

-Très bien... j'arrive, dit Severus, la voix cassée. Merci, John! Nous avons fini. Comme je vous le disais, Potter, je vous enverrai mon commentaire par courrier.

-C'est compris, mon révérend. Je vous laisse à votre souper.

Le garçon se glissa hors de la pièce, suivi par Rogue et le séminariste. Il dévala l'escalier, puis attrapa manteau et chapeau. Severus le suivit et dès que le garçon fut habillé, il lui ouvrit la porte.

-N'oubliez pas d'écrire...!, chuchota le pasteur tandis que John disparaissait dans la salle à manger. Tous les jours!

-Je ferai mon possible... Ecrivez moi, vous aussi...!

Harry le regarda une dernière fois intensément, puis avança d'un pas décidé et descendit les marches du perron sans se retourner.

o0o0o0o0o

_"Mon cher Harry,_

_Souviens toi de certaines obligations que tu as envers un malheureux homme d'église. Tu reconnaîtras volontiers que ce sympathique personnage ne te veut que du bien. Je t'ai indiqué un moyen très simple d'éviter que ce même saint homme ait à subir de graves sanctions de la part de sa hiérarchie. Il serait dommage que, par ta faute, il soit contraint de finir ses jours en prison, accusé du crime le plus honteux qui soit._

_En espérant te voir bientôt chez moi,_

_Ton ami fidèle"_

Ces mots tournaient dans la tête de Harry tandis qu'il dirigeait l'orchestre, pas aussi concentré qu'il l'eût voulu. La lettre anonyme était arrivée le matin même, deux jours après sa visite au presbytère.

-Deuxièmes violons... Vous pouvez me jouer la mesure dix-huit, s'il vous plaît?

Les musiciens interpellés s'exécutèrent docilement. On entendit quelques fausses notes, et certains premiers violons, dont Cédric, ricanèrent bruyamment.

- Nous y voilà..., dit calmement Harry. Il semblerait que tout le monde ne soit pas d'accord sur les altérations. Pour ma part, dans le conducteur, je vois un fa dièse sur le troisième temps. Est-ce que vous auriez autre chose dans votre partition?

-Non, c'est bon, Harry..., lança Dennis, un garçon sympathique, mais peu expérimenté. C'est moi, je jouais un bécarre. Désolé!

Cédric s'esclaffa à nouveau, et quelques musiciens se joignirent à lui. Tapotant le pupitre de sa baguette, Harry attendit que le silence fût revenu, les sourcils froncés.

-Je pense que tu n'étais pas le seul, Dennis, remarqua-t-il en souriant au garçon. Bravo pour ta franchise, il n'y en a pas beaucoup ici qui auraient le cran de reconnaître leurs erreurs comme tu viens de le faire. On reprend le même passage, avec un fa dièse cette fois. Prêts...?

La répétition s'acheva enfin. Harry se sentait tendu, épuisé et profondément déprimé. Toute la journée, il avait joué la comédie, mimant l'entrain et la bonne humeur, alors qu'il avait envie de tout envoyer au diable.

En regagnant sa chambre, il s'enferma, puis ouvrit son tiroir et relut rapidement la lettre de Voldemort. Hélas, elle était bien telle qu'il s'en souvenait, équivoque, pleine de malice et de fiel...

Il ferma les yeux, appuyant son front contre le mur de pierre.

Il était perdu.

Voulant ignorer la menace du Lord, il avait naïvement espéré que l'homme, ne le voyant pas venir, abandonnerait tout simplement la partie. C'était faire fi de ce qu'il connaissait de l'aristocrate, de son cynisme, de son orgueil et de sa ténacité. Cette lettre perfide ne faisait que confirmer ce à quoi il s'était attendu, sans oser se l'avouer.

Le Lord était plus fort que lui. Plus fort que Rogue. Désormais, il s'amuserait à jouer avec eux, les torturant sans relâche avant de les écraser comme deux insectes maladroits, selon son bon vouloir.

Harry n'avait plus le choix, il devait aller parler à Dumbledore. Et lui montrer cette lettre... preuve tangible du chantage dont il était victime.

Mais que dirait le vieux chef en entendant son récit et en lisant la missive du Lord? Inévitablement, il concevrait des soupçons au sujet de Rogue, l'ayant croisé à Poudlard en compagnie de Harry, et se référant à l'adage: "_il n'y a pas de fumée sans feu_"... Harry avait dit à Rogue que Dumbledore ferait tout pour le garder à Poudlard, mais en fait, le garçon n'en croyait rien. A coup sûr, le vieil homme préfèrerait l'éloigner, pour le protéger autant de l'aristocrate malhonnête et pervers que du pasteur aux intentions suspectes... Il annoncerait donc à Harry que pour sa sécurité, il fallait qu'il quitte Londres... parce que rester ici était bien trop dangereux, vu les circonstances... et que lui, Dumbledore, ne voulait pas prendre la responsabilité de le laisser séjourner plus longtemps dans son école.

Le garçon repartirait donc pour Wardour, contraint et forcé. Il lui faudrait renoncer à sa carrière de musicien... et quitter Rogue, définitivement cette fois...

Car le pasteur ne pourrait rentrer vivre à Wardour, alors qu'il venait à peine d'être affecté à Londres...

Quitter Rogue? Après ce qui s'était passé entre eux? Après les aveux passionnés que Harry lui avait faits, presque malgré lui, et dont il ne regrettait pourtant pas un seul mot?

Pourtant, il avait mis son ancien professeur dans une situation inextricable, il le savait. Maintenant que le pasteur avait connaissance de ce que son ancien élève ressentait pour lui, comment allait-il pouvoir gérer leur relation? Accepterait-il de lui donner suite?

L'homme l'avait fait taire, certes, mais il n'avait semblé ni choqué, ni dégoûté. Il avait même dit qu'il tenait à... préserver leur...amitié.

S'il l'avait voulu, il eût pu mettre Harry à la porte, _manu militari_, en lui interdisant formellement de l'approcher désormais.

Au contraire, il n'avait guère paru enchanté à l'idée d'interrompre les rencontres avec son ancien élève, tant que la menace du Lord continuerait à peser sur eux...

Le garçon ferma les yeux, le visage en feu. Il revécut en pensée la discussion avec Rogue... Il se souvint de ce qu'il avait éprouvé quand l'homme avait plaqué une main sur sa bouche, plongeant l'autre dans ses cheveux... Il frissonna en sentant à nouveau la pression de ses doigts sur ses bras, en revoyant son visage qui approchait du sien, l'éclat presque insoutenable de ses yeux sombres…un instant, il avait senti la caresse de son souffle sur ses lèvres ...

Harry s'éloigna du mur et se mit à marcher de long en large comme un lion en cage.

Non! Il refusait de laisser le Lord diriger son destin, une fois de plus! Il n'était plus un gamin innocent et candide. Son expérience l'aiderait à surmonter cet obstacle. Il n'avait pas besoin de faire appel à Dumbledore.

Il affronterait courageusement le Lord. Après tout, il était capable de lui tenir tête. Il s'arrangerait même pour le manipuler, en retournant contre lui ses propres méthodes déshonorantes.

A son tour, il jouerait avec lui. Il se montrerait tellement capricieux et odieux que le Lord, dégoûté, poussé à bout, ne voudrait plus entendre parler de lui et cesserait définitivement de le harceler.

Déçu et révolté par son comportement, l'aristocrate renoncerait à son idée insensée de lui léguer sa fortune et finirait par rendre les armes... Il repartirait vivre à Manderley, bredouille.

...Et Rogue, par la même occasion, serait épargné.

Ce n'était plus le moment de se ronger les sangs et de tergiverser. Il y avait urgence, Harry en était bien conscient.

Dès le lendemain, il se rendrait Grevillestreet, et provoquerait le Lord sur son propre terrain.

Mais qu'allait-il écrire à Rogue, dans sa lettre quotidienne? Sûrement pas la vérité....Le mensonge ou la dissimulation n'étaient pas son fort...mais avait-il seulement le choix?

**o0o0o0o0o**

**Bon, voilà, c'est tout pour cette fois... Je vous promets une nouvelle rencontre entre Harry et Voldemort pour le prochain chapitre, si vous êtes sages. En attendant, je pars en vacances dans quelques jours, et je ne peux vous garantir aucun délai précis. Comme d'habitude, vos avis, envies et suggestions, vos suppositions et spéculations seront les bienvenus. Merci de suivre cette fic, à vous tous, chers lecteurs. Et vous, reviewers fidèles, je vous aime tout particulièrement!!**

**Fanny-kun**: Tu m'as comblée, dis donc, avec cette review enthousiaste!!-Oui, Severus s'avoue son amour (jusqu'à présent, il ne parlait que d'une attirance qu'il devait absolument étouffer dans l'oeuf). Nous verrons si cela change quelque chose à son comportement.-Ah ha, oui, le Lord ne peut imaginer être repoussé par Harry, il a tellement confiance en son charme et en sa propre force de persuasion!-Les liens entre beauté et talent...ça, ce sont un peu mes idées, que j'ai étalées dans le chapitre. La beauté seule, sans l'intelligence ou le talent, n'a pas beaucoup d'intérêt, me semble-t-il. Ou plutôt, on s'en lasse très vite. Et quelqu'un de laid, mais de talentueux peut dégager un charme fou.-Oui, le Lord a choisi le moyen de pression le plus efficace, sans songer que cela risque d'éloigner encore plus Harry de lui... même s'il se rapproche physiquement, contraint et forcé...-Merci pour tes encouragements, de bonnes vacances à toi aussi!! Biz!

**Chixsss: **Merci beaucoup pour cette gentille review!

**Jenni944**: Tu penses que Harry doit parler à Rogue? Tu as raison. Mais Harry est une tête de mule, c'est bien connu. On verra quelle décision il prend à ce sujet. Merci à toi!

**Sophie: **Te lancer dans le violon? Hu hu hu...Je vais te demander, comme l'a fait assez cruellement Harry à Narcissa au début de "Passion coupable": "Quel âge as-tu, miss?", et me permettre d'être assez dissuasive si tu as plus de dix ans (ce qui me paraît assez probable^^), niark!! Enfin bref, tout ça pour dire que le violon est un instrument horriblement difficile, qui ne souffre pas la médiocrité (il peut être le plus extraordinaire des instruments comme le plus affreux, selon la personne qui le joue)!! Harry a d'autant plus de mérite d'en faire ce qu'il en fait, évidemment!-Comment va s'y prendre le Lord pour réaccaparer son protégé? Bonne question. Le kidnapping est risqué, en effet, mais Tom n'est pas quelqu'un de prudent ou de mesuré. Je ne peux que te dire de patienter, et de faire confiance à mon sadisme légendaire, qui n'a d'égal que le tien...Bisous!!

**Marie la petite**: Hu hu...c'est le duel Rogue/Voldemort qui t'intéresse? Je comprends ça! Et c'est vrai que sans Tom, on a tendance à s'ennuyer. Il met du piquant dans l'histoire, tout odieux qu'il soit (d'ailleurs, c'est pareil dans le canon: que serait la saga de JKR sans la menace permanente de Voldemort pesant sur les héros?)! Merci pour ton soutien, et à bientôt!

**Une potterienne**: Merci pour cette review envoyée de l'étranger! Je pars en vacances vendredi matin, pour plusieurs semaines, mais en pointillé (je reviens, je repars, etc...)-Oui, le Lord constate avec surprise que Harry le repousse, mais il met ça sur le compte du fait que le garçon est au courant que lui, Voldemort, est responsable de la mort de ses parents (ce en quoi il a en partie raison). Il va donc tout faire pour convaincre Harry du contraire, et il pense pouvoir le récupérer de cette manière.-Lors de leur première rencontre chez Narcissa, le Lord a certes été séduit par l'apparence physique de Harry, mais ce qui a vraiment déclenché son "intérêt", c'est l'immense talent du garçon, auquel il ne s'attendait pas. Ce qui était au départ une banale attirance s'est tranformé en "passion".- C'est vrai que je torture sans pitié ce pauvre Rogue, mais bon...je tâcherai de me faire pardonner, c'est promis!! Merci pour ta fidélité, Bises!

**Loan: **Oui, c'est sincère, j'aime bien ton style. Quand je te lis, j'ai l'impression de t'entendre parler, même si je ne te connais pas en chair et en os! C'est un style très vivant.-Bon, Harry ne se jette pas dans les bras du Lord, c'est compréhensible, n'est-ce pas? Il sait maintenant que c'est lui qui est à l'origine de la mort de ses parents, et il a eu le temps de prendre ses distances par rapport à lui. En échappant à son emprise, il a réalisé à quel point l'homme avait profité de lui (sans parler de son comportement envers Neville et de ses activités esclavagistes en général). Ce qui ne signifie pas qu'il ne va pas de nouveau tomber sous sa coupe... -L'affrontement entre Sev et Tom promet en effet d'être terrifiant (ouh la la, je n'ai pas intérêt à te décevoir)- Ah ha ha, tu vois bien Harry finir en Ganyméde, n'est ce pas? Oui, ce pauvre Mulciber, si doué, on ne voudrait pas frustrer son talent et son inspiration! -Qu'éprouve réellement le Lord pour Harry? Cette question reste sans réponse. Bon, disons que ce qu'il ressent se rapproche du seul sentiment amoureux dont il soit capable, c'est à dire une attraction puissante, obsessionnelle, égoïste, possessive, tournée avant tout vers la satisfaction de son propre désir. -Ah, tu ne sais plus avec qui tu voudrais voir "finir" Harry? Hé hé hé...tout le plaisir est là!- Rogue était amoureux de Lily, mais également fasciné par James, bien que terriblement jaloux de lui. Harry leur ressemble, tout en étant différent. D'une certaine manière, Rogue les voit revivre à travers lui, mais le garçon a sa propre personnalité (séduisante) et Sev en est bien conscient. Laissera-t-il son coeur parler contre (ou au-delà de) son devoir d'homme d'église? C'est bien là tout l'enjeu de la fic! -Merci encore une fois pour cette superbe review. C'est extraordinaire, d'avoir des reviewers comme toi, j'en suis bien consciente!

**Bonnes vacances à tous! (j'espère que vous en avez, vous aussi?)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Bonjour à tous! Désolée pour ce long silence, mais j'étais partie en vacances dans un lieu perdu, sans internet ( l'occasion de faire une bonne petite cure de désintoxication, avant de replonger encore plus profondément...). Je n'ai eu que peu de temps pour écrire, et cette histoire n'a guère avancé, malheureusement. J'ai quand même réussi à écrire un chapitre (long), que je vous poste aujourd'hui, pour me faire pardonner...**

**Merci à tous pour vos chouettes reviews!**

**o0o0o0o0o0o**

**CHAPITRE HUIT**

Severus venait de déchiffrer le premier mouvement de la sonate de Harry.

Une fois de plus, il était impressionné. Le garçon usait d'un langage musical très personnel et pourtant absolument rigoureux. Son écriture était pleine d'imagination, de grâce et de sensibilité, sans aucune lourdeur ni redondance. De la part d'un jeune homme de dix-sept ans, c'était tout simplement extraordinaire.

Assis devant son épinette, le pasteur soupira, croisant les bras sur sa poitrine.

Il eût tellement aimé pouvoir courir le soir même à Poudlard pour rapporter la partition au jeune compositeur et lui faire part de ses commentaires critiques ! Le garçon l'aurait fait entrer dans cette fameuse chambre que Severus avait refusé de visiter. Et après avoir parlé musique, ils se seraient assis sur le lit, côte à côte, les yeux dans les yeux, silencieux...Le souffle suspendu, Severus aurait pris le visage du garçon en coupe entre ses paumes, et se serait penché vers lui, avant de poser ses lèvres sur les siennes, doucement...

Insensé!!

Le pasteur se leva et fit quelques pas nerveux dans la pièce. Il devait faire le point sur la situation.

La veille au soir, Harry Potter était venu le voir au presbytère. Et aussi incroyable que cela parût, le garçon avait avoué... éprouver des sentiments pour lui, son ancien professeur.

Et lui, Severus, rendu fou par cette révélation, avait failli l'attirer à lui et le prendre dans ses bras, au milieu du salon, quasiment sous les yeux de son jeune confrère probablement posté aux aguets derrière la porte...

Avait-il complètement perdu la raison?

Il était le seul coupable. Car Severus ne pouvait blâmer Harry. Au contraire, il lui était infiniment reconnaissant de sa franchise et de son audace. Il savait que le garçon n'avait pas joué la comédie. A l'évidence, il était sincère lorsqu'il lui avait presque crié au visage qu'il pensait à lui, jour et nuit...

Jour et nuit... Mon Dieu! Qu'est-ce que cela signifiait? De quelle nature étaient donc ces pensées...? Encore sous le coup de l'émotion, Severus osait à peine y croire... N'était-il pas vieux, laid, austère, désagréable?

...Ou alors, le pasteur faisait-il complètement fausse route? Avait-il mal interprété les paroles du garçon, pitoyablement aveuglé par ses propres désirs ô combien impurs?

Pourtant, le regard et l'expression de Harry au moment où il s'était livré ne laissaient aucun doute sur la signification de ses mots passionnés...

Se pouvait-il...se pouvait-il que le garçon imaginât Severus se comportant avec lui comme l'avait fait... le Lord précédemment?

De quelle manière l'aristocrate s'y était-il pris pour le séduire? Y avait-il eu violence, brutalité, abus...?

Ou au contraire, les tentatives de l'homme avaient elles été accueillies par le consentement, voire les encouragements de l'adolescent...?

Oh, Severus ne pouvait que trop aisément se représenter la scène, de toutes les manières possibles... Dans ce domaine, il avait, hélas, exercé de nombreuses fois son imagination...

L'homme s'était-il avidement jeté sur son "protégé" pour le mettre à nu, déchirant ses vêtements avec une sauvage impatience?

...Ou l'avait-il tranquillement dévêtu, calme et souriant, posant ses doigts, puis ses lèvres sur la peau fraîche, au fur et à mesure que le jeune corps imberbe se dévoilait à son regard?

A moins que le garçon lui-même se fût déshabillé de son plein gré sous les yeux brûlant de désir et d'anticipation du Lord, prenant plaisir à prolonger ce moment si troublant?

L'aristocrate avait-il forcé sa victime à desserrer les dents, étouffant sans merci ses cris de douleur et d'humiliation?

...Ou avait-il doucement pénétré de sa langue cette bouche délicieusement belle et provocante, se glissant audacieusement entre les lèvres ouvertes, si accueillantes?

Avait-il battu, griffé et lacéré cette chair vulnérable, la marquant sans pitié de son empreinte cruelle?

...Ou s'était-il plu à découvrir de ses grandes mains élégantes ce torse et ce dos parfaits, voyageant le long des hanches, palpant les fesses fermes et s'aventurant tendrement entre les cuisses musclées?

Avait-il brutalisé ce corps sans défense, s'introduisant de force en lui, le faisant trembler et hurler de souffrance sous les assauts déchaînés de sa passion?

...Ou alors, se frottant lascivement contre lui, l'avait-il éveillé, modelé et préparé à sa convenance, prenant lentement possession de lui, le faisant onduler, se cambrer et gémir de plaisir sous ses caresses savantes et voluptueuses?

Le plus probable était que le Lord eût usé de ces deux types de traitements, et de bien d'autres encore, pour parvenir à ses fins... Severus ne doutait pas qu'il eût sans vergogne soumis, souillé et profané le corps de l'adolescent...Il lui avait très certainement fait subir les pires outrages...et l'avait tout aussi sûrement mené plus d'une fois à la jouissance.

A l'évidence, Harry n'avait plus rien d'un enfant innocent. Et quand il avait avoué ses sentiments à Severus, quand il l'avait fixé de ce regard intense et troublant, il se voyait très certainement partageant un lit avec son ancien professeur, et lui offrant ce qu'il avait offert à l'aristocrate avant lui...

C'était mal. Un garçon de cet âge n'aurait pas dû avoir de telles pensées. C'était un pêché. Comme l'avait craint le pasteur, l'enfant avait été profondément, durablement perverti. Et le devoir de Severus eût été de le sermonner vigoureusement et de lui infliger de durs exercices spirituels, afin d'extirper définitivement de lui cette monstruosité implantée par le Lord dans son esprit et dans son corps, puis de le chasser loin de lui, sans le moindre remords ni regret.

N'était-ce pas une des missions qu'il s'était fixées, avant son départ de Wardour?

Or, Severus n'en avait rien fait. Au contraire, il s'était mis à parler de préserver cette "amitié"...(mais qui, à ce stade de leur relation, eût pu feindre de croire encore à une simple "amitié"?) Il avait même eu un mal fou à reconnaître la nécessité d'espacer leurs rencontres, et ceci, uniquement à cause du danger que représentait le Lord...et nullement en raison du caractère immoral, voire scandaleux de cette prétendue "amitié"...

Oui, Severus devait admettre que les aveux de Harry, au lieu de le choquer et l'inquiéter, l'avaient ravi au delà de toute mesure. Et il avait été à deux doigts de se jeter sur le garçon pour l'étouffer de baisers brûlants et passionnés. A vrai dire, seule la peur de se faire surprendre par un de ses confrères l'avait retenu.

Son cas était grave...ou plutôt, désespéré. Pourtant, comble du paradoxe et de l'ironie, il se sentait plus heureux qu'il ne l'avait été depuis des mois, des années...de toute sa vie, peut-être.

Alors, pourquoi détruire ce bonheur? Au nom de quelle morale, de quelle pureté? Dieu le condamnait-Il d'être simplement heureux qu'un adolescent lui eût confessé les tendres sentiments qu'il éprouvait à son encontre?

Toutefois, Dieu approuverait-Il qu'il entretienne avec ce même adolescent une liaison secrète, à caractère sexuel? Trouverait-Il approprié de le voir, lui, un homme d'église de vingt ans plus âgé que son partenaire, se livrer à la débauche avec ce garçon, qu'il fût consentant ou non?

Severus lâcha un profond soupir. Il savait qu'il aurait un choix à faire. Un choix crucial, qui changerait radicalement le cours de sa vie.

Deux options se présentaient à lui. La première supposait qu'il voulût conserver sa place dans l'Eglise. Elle impliquait qu'il repoussât fermement Harry, lui faisant comprendre qu'un clergyman ne pouvait franchir certaines limites. Bien qu'il sût pertinemment que certains de ses collègues menaient une double vie, la conscience en paix, Severus ne pouvait concevoir pour lui même ce genre de demie-mesure qu'il considérait comme une tromperie lâche et avilissante.

La deuxième option nécessitait qu'il abandonnât le sacerdoce et revînt à la vie civile. A cette unique condition, il pourrait, peut-être... entretenir avec le jeune homme une relation...eh bien, oui, une relation _amoureuse_... qui resterait toutefois clandestine, car il ne pourrait en être autrement dans cette société puritaine...

Imaginer une vie si différente de celle qui était la sienne actuellement lui donnait le vertige. Quitter l'Eglise? Pour faire quoi? Pour aller où? Certes, il était musicien, il pourrait trouver du travail ailleurs, se reconvertir professionnellement...mais c'était un choix peu sécurisant. De plus, il aimait sincèrement son métier de pasteur, bien qu'il l'eût choisi par dépit plus que par réelle vocation...Secourir son prochain lui paraissait une noble mission. Et il savait que ses homélies étaient appréciées, au point qu'on venait parfois de loin pour l'entendre parler, le dimanche.

L'idée de se lancer à corps perdu dans une aventure avec Harry Potter était incroyablement déroutante, voire franchement inquiétante..._mais également, terriblement nouvelle et excitante_...

Quoiqu'il en fût, tant que lord Voldemort traînait dans les parages comme un loup affamé rôde autour de la bergerie, Severus se devait d'être vigilant, et de s'assurer que l'homme ne s'emparerait pas à nouveau du jeune violoniste pour en faire sa propriété et l'enchaîner définitivement à lui...

o0o0o0o0o

-Croyez-moi, Bella, je n'ai pas l'intention d'abandonner mes plantations dans les Antilles. D'ailleurs, je prévois un voyage prochainement... dès que j'aurai fini de régler les quelques affaires qui me retiennent ici, à Londres.

-Oh, vraiment? Vous me rassurez un peu, mon oncle. Mais n'allez-vous pas changer d'avis encore une fois, et nous surprendre tous par l'étrangeté de votre comportement?

-Que voulez-vous dire? En quoi mon comportement est-il si "étrange" à vos yeux?

Bellatrix eut un petit rire gêné.

-Eh bien...qui eût pu deviner que vous passeriez quelques mois en prison...? Nous ne vous connaissions pas sous les traits d'un hors-la-loi !

-Allons, ma nièce! Vous me surprenez! A l'époque, vous n'ignoriez rien de mes activités délictueuses... Je ne vous ai jamais caché combien j'aimais vivre...disons...dangereusement.

-Tout de même... J'ai le regret de vous dire que vous n'avez pas toujours été honnête avec moi !

-C'est un reproche immérité. En quoi vous ai-je trompé, ma chère enfant?

-Mais enfin, mon oncle, comment pourrais-je encore vous faire confiance? Vous m'avez si bien menti, lorsque nous séjournions à Manderley, Cissy et moi!

-Je vous ai menti?, dit Tom en levant un sourcil. Que voulez-vous dire par là?

-Souvenez-vous! Vous cachiez chez vous le jeune Potter... et affirmiez avec aplomb, sans la moindre gêne, ne rien savoir de lui.

Le Lord eut un petit rire entendu.

-Si je vous ai menti, Bella, c'était uniquement dans le but de protéger Harry, qui était alors recherché par la police pour un crime qu'il n'avait pas commis...

-Justement, parlons de ce garçon... Savez-vous qu'il se vante du succès qu'il a rencontré auprès de vous? Il raconte à qui veut bien l'entendre qu'il a réussi à vous _embobiner_...

Tom fit claquer sa langue, surpris et sceptique.

-Qu'est-ce que vous racontez, ma nièce? Que savez-vous de Harry? L'avez-vous seulement rencontré ?

-Oh, mais bien sûr!, se récria Bella, apparemment scandalisée que son oncle pût mettre en question sa sincérité. Il y a quelques semaines à peine, lors de notre venue ici, à Londres. Le garçon a fait le voyage avec Drago et moi. Mon benêt de neveu l'avait invité à partager notre voiture...

-Ah...eh bien?

-Eh bien, votre protégé nous a fièrement annoncé que vous aviez le projet de faire de lui son héritier. Bien entendu, j'ai refusé de le croire, et je l'ai traîté de menteur. Il a protesté vigoureusement, affirmant haut et fort que vous le lui aviez promis avant votre emprisonnement, et qu'il n'y avait aucune raison pour que vous reveniez sur votre engagement. Je vous avoue que son arrogance m'a quelque peu surprise et agacée...

Lord Voldemort resta un certain temps silencieux avant de répondre. Il semblait légèrement secoué.

-J'ai comme l'impression que vous vous moquez de moi, ma nièce, murmura-t-il entre ses dents. Ce genre de comportement ne ressemble guère à Harry...

Bellatrix fronça les sourcils et se redressa dans son fauteuil d'un air outré.

-Dois-je comprendre que vous mettez mes paroles en doute, mon oncle? Quel intérêt aurais-je à vous tromper? Je pense qu'il y a toute une facette de la personnalité de ce garçon que vous ne connaissez pas, Je me dois de vous ouvrir les yeux!

-Allons, ma nièce, votre petit jeu est tellement transparent!

-Que...que voulez-vous dire?

Le Lord se leva vivement.

-Vous ne supportez pas l'idée que je veuille léguer ma fortune à ce garçon..., dit-il sèchement en marchant jusqu'à la cheminée, son verre à la main. Je ne l'avais pas crié sur les toits, mais apparemment, les nouvelles vont très vite... Peu importe, que le monde entier soit au courant de mes choix ne me dérange pas, je fais encore ce que je veux de mes biens, Dieu merci. Toujours est-il que vous êtes folle de jalousie, et que vous faites tout pour salir l'image que j'ai de Harry, dans l'espoir de me faire changer d'avis et revenir sur ma décision...

Le visage de la jeune femme avait pâli sous sa couche de fard.

-Vous faites erreur, mon oncle. Je vous mets simplement en garde. Votre naïveté vous perdra...

-Moi, naïf?, ricana Tom. Allons, Bella, on peut me reprocher beaucoup de mes traits de caractère...Je reconnais être parfois cruel, impitoyable, avide, ingrat, mais certainement jamais naïf...

Se reprenant, elle leva vers lui un regard effronté.

-Quand il s'agit de ce garçon, vous semblez pourtant perdre le sens de vos intérêts...Potter vous mène par le bout du nez.

-Et quels sont mes intérêts, Bella?

-Ils sont les mêmes que les nôtres, les membres de votre famille. Pensez-vous pouvoir élever un roturier, un misérable musicien, au rang de _gentleman_?

-Et pourquoi pas? Cela s'est déjà vu! Il suffirait que je l'adopte comme mon fils! Dois-je vous rappeler que je n'ai pas d'enfant?

Cette fois, la jeune femme se figea d'horreur.

-Vous...vous ne commettrez pas une telle erreur!, souffla-t-elle.

-En quoi est-ce une erreur?

Bella parut sur le point de s'étouffer.

-Mais enfin...C'est...c'est...

-Vous en perdez l'usage de la parole..., sourit le Lord. Vous me semblez fatiguée, ma nièce. Vous devriez à présent rentrer Harleystreet pour vous reposer...

o0o0o0o0o0o

Grevillestreet... Une rue large, bordée de maisons immenses et luxueuses... Harry ne s'était pas attendu à autre chose. Il n'imaginait pas lord Voldemort vivant à Londres dans un quartier modeste. Il lui fallait toujours le plus beau, le plus prestigieux...

Depuis Poudlard, Harry avait marché une demie-heure, après avoir demandé à un cocher de lui indiquer la direction. Il avait dû se renseigner à plusieurs reprises, interpellant divers passants, et il était enfin parvenu à destination.

Heureusement, la rue ne semblait pas très longue. Harry ne savait à quel niveau se trouvait la demeure de lord Voldemort. Ce dernier n'avait pas pris la peine de lui en indiquer le numéro.

A présent, il la remontait lentement, à la recherche d'un indice quelconque qui lui permettrait d'identifier l'hôtel particulier du Lord.

Soudain, il s'arrêta. A une quarantaine de mètres de lui, une femme passait la grille d'un immeuble imposant. Malgré sa myopie, il la reconnut à son allure caractéristique. C'était lady Lestrange.

Il la suivit des yeux tandis qu'elle montait dans une luxueuse voiture stationnée juste devant le portail. Le véhicule s'ébranla presque aussitôt et partit à fond de train.

Incroyablement nerveux, Harry respira profondément. Il avait trouvé la demeure du Lord.

Il franchit la distance qui le séparait du portail, resté ouvert, puis le passa, traversa une cour pavée et gravit les marches du perron.

Après une ultime hésitation, il actionna le heurtoir.

La grande et lourde porte s'ouvrit presque instantanément, et un valet le dévisagea.

-Harry Potter. Je suis venu voir lord Voldemort.

Il ne s'était pas trompé. Sans paraître étonné, le valet le fit entrer et lui enjoignit d'attendre dans le hall, avant d'emprunter un grand escalier de marbre qui leur faisait face. Il disparut.

Resté seul, le garçon regarda autour de lui, subjugué par la beauté des lieux. Bien que très différente de celle de Manderley, la décoration ne manquait pas d'élégance et de raffinement. Là aussi, de nombreux tableaux ornaient les murs. Harry frissonna en songeant à Mulciber. Il espérait de tout coeur ne pas le revoir de sitôt, mais il savait que ses voeux avaient peu de chances d'être exaucés...

Peu de temps après, le valet redescendit.

-Lord Voldemort va vous recevoir, dit-il solennellement. Veuillez patienter.

Quelques minutes s'écoulèrent encore. Enfin, le Lord apparut en haut des marches, beau et élégant comme à son habitude. Il souriait, les yeux fixés sur le jeune visiteur. Même à cette distance, ce dernier sentit sur lui le feu ardent de son regard. Il se figea, tandis que l'homme descendait pour le rejoindre.

-Harry...!, s'exclama-t-il d'un ton enjoué. Je suis heureux que tu sois venu. Comment vas-tu?

Il avançait d'un pas vif, les bras ouverts. Malgré lui, le garçon fit un pas en arrière.

-Comme quelqu'un qui a du travail et peu de temps à perdre, répondit-il d'une voix enrouée, la gorge serrée.

Le Lord se mit à rire.

-Je n'ai pas l'intention de te faire perdre ton temps, assura-t-il, affable. Mais si tu as parcouru tout ce chemin à pied, tu dois être fatigué, et assoiffé. Viens donc boire quelque chose.

Sans façon, il prit Harry par le bras et l'entraîna dans un large couloir leur faisant face. Après une hésitation, le garçon renonça à résister et se laissa mener.

Tout en marchant, conscient du contact de la main de l'homme sur son bras, il tentait de garder son calme et de rassembler ses idées. Il lui fallait respecter son plan d'action, et ne pas se laisser perturber ou attendrir par les habiles manoeuvres du Lord.

Et surtout, ne pas brûler les étapes...

Plusieurs portes fermées donnaient sur le couloir. Ils finirent par pénétrer dans une grande pièce lumineuse. Là encore, le mobilier et l'aménagement général témoignaient du bon goût et du raffinement du propriétaire des lieux.

-Que puis-je te servir à boire?, demanda lord Voldemort à son visiteur.

-N'importe, répondit le garçon en haussant les épaules...Du thé...

Voldemort fit tinter une clochette posée sur un guéridon. Un autre valet se présenta presque aussitôt, et le Lord passa commande de sa voix autoritaire.

-Assieds-toi, Harry, invita-t-il ensuite d'un ton plus aimable.

Le garçon s'exécuta. L'aristocrate prit place en face de lui. Harry contemplait obstinément le tapis.

-Ainsi, tu t'es enfin décidé à venir me voir..., murmura l'homme après un silence, un soupçon de reproche dans la voix. Je commençais à désespérer.

Harry leva enfin les yeux et affronta bravement le regard du Lord.

-Je ne suis pas venu de mon plein gré, vous le savez parfaitement, dit-il sèchement.

-Tu as reçu mon petit mot?

-Il faut croire que oui...Sinon, je ne serais pas là.

Voldemort soupira, et se laissa tomber en arrière contre le dossier de son siège. Les coudes appuyés, il croisa les doigts, comme pour se forcer au calme.

-C'est le seul moyen que j'ai trouvé pour vaincre ta résistance, Harry, dit-il posément. Crois-moi, je préfèrerais de loin ne pas être contraint de recourir à ce genre de procédé...

Harry se raidit.

-J'espère que vous n'avez rien entrepris contre le révérend !, lança-t-il avec brusquerie.

L'homme eut un petit rire.

-Non, non...rassure-toi. J'avais encore un vague espoir que tu te laisserais persuader. J'ai été patient, j'ai voulu te donner une dernière chance. Mais je n'y croyais plus guère... Pour tout te dire, il était moins une.

Le garçon se tut. Le Lord le fixait de ses yeux rieurs.

-Je vois que tu tiens à préserver la réputation de ton ancien professeur, c'est touchant, ajouta-t-il. Il semblerait que tu sois...très attaché à cet homme...

La phrase se finissait sur un ton mi-affirmatif, mi-interrogateur. La tension de Harry monta d'un cran.

-Je vous rappelle que les faux bruits que vous aviez l'intention de faire courir sur son compte me concernaient également..., jeta-t-il agressivement.

-Bien sûr, bien sûr... Mais dis-moi... pourquoi as-tu montré tant de répugnance à venir me rendre visite? Ne nous sommes-nous pas quittés bons amis, dans la grotte...?

-Vous vous moquez de moi...

-Absolument pas. Ma question est sincère.

-Ce n'est pas possible... que vous soyez aveugle à ce point..., commença Harry avec difficulté. A moins que ça ne soit pur cynisme de votre part?

-De quoi parles-tu, mon garçon?

-Selon vous, nous nous serions quittés _bons amis_? Alors que...que vous avez failli _m'égorger_, et que...

Le Lord écarta ses mains dans un geste apaisant.

-N'exagérons rien! Je t'ai blessé très superficiellement...

Révolté, Harry se leva d'un bond.

-Votre mauvaise foi me fait vomir!, lança-t-il avec dégoût. Le coup de couteau a provoqué une hémorragie, et je ne parle même pas de ...

-Fais-moi voir ça..., coupa le Lord en se levant à son tour et en approchant vivement du garçon, l'air concerné.

-Certainement pas!, protesta Harry en reculant, portant par réflexe une main à son cou. Il vous suffit de savoir que pour la deuxième fois, je vous devrai une belle cicatrice...

A cet instant, le valet entra, chargé d'un plateau. Le Lord hésita, puis revint tranquillement vers son fauteuil, faisant signe à Harry de reprendre place. Ce dernier resta un instant immobile, puis approcha à nouveau de la table basse tandis que le valet lui servait une tasse de thé.

Quand ils furent seuls, Harry se rassit en face du Lord. Ils restèrent silencieux une bonne minute. Visiblement, l'homme ne savait comment réengager la conversation.

-J'ignore à quelle autre cicatrice tu fais allusion, Harry, dit-il enfin avec douceur, mais je regrette sincèrement celle que je t'ai faite au cou. Je ne nie pas avoir mal agi envers toi en te portant ce coup de couteau. C'était un geste désespéré, dans un moment d'égarement, alors que nous étions acculés par la police. Je souhaite de tout coeur que tu me pardonnes. Je suis quelqu'un d'impulsif, hélas, et parfois, je perds le contrôle de mes actes. Mais tu sais à quel point je tiens à toi. Et je te redis une fois encore que je n'ai pas changé de projet à ton encontre.

Le regard était tendre, le ton empreint d'affliction et de regret. Harry se sentit remué, mais il se ressaisit rapidement.

-C'est trop facile..., bougonna-t-il.

-N'oublie pas que j'ai payé pour mes fautes, mon garçon. J'ai fait plusieurs mois de prison, dans des conditions atroces...Tu n'as pas idée de ce que peut être un cachot froid et humide, en hiver... La brutalité et le mépris des gardiens... la nourriture infecte, avariée, insuffisante...

Malgré lui, Harry se représenta un instant ce que l'homme avait dû vivre en prison...Non, il ne devait pas se laisser attendrir par ses jérémiades. Le Lord était suffisamment retors pour brosser un tableau de sa captivité bien plus sombre qu'elle ne l'avait été en réalité.

-Quelques mois d'enfermement, pour tous les crimes que vous avez commis... Je n'appelle pas ça "payer pour vos fautes"..., dit-il avec dureté.

-Que sais-tu de mes crimes?

-J'en sais bien assez pour juger que vous mériteriez la prison à vie...

-Allons bon...! Te voilà devenu bien sévère et impitoyable! Est-ce Rogue, ce saint homme, qui t'a empli la tête d'idées de vengeance à mon égard? Ce n'est guère charitable de sa part!

-Pas du tout!, s'empressa de nier Harry. Rogue n'a rien à voir là dedans! Nous ne nous sommes rencontrés que rarement, et c'était pour parler de musique, pas de vous...

-Vraiment? Vous _parlez de musique, _tous les deux? Comme c'est intéressant...

-N'est-ce pas?

-Et en profite-t-il également pour te dispenser la bonne parole?

-Non. Désolé de vous décevoir.

-Il a donc renoncé à te _convertir_?

-C'est probable.

-Sans doute te juge-t-il suffisamment acquis à sa cause... A moins qu'il ne te préfère en _mauvais garçon_, espèrant en tirer quelque avantage...Tu ne penses pas?

Le Lord souriait d'un air fin. Harry haussa les épaules sans répondre.

-Par contre, je parierais qu'il a fait devant toi l'inventaire de toutes les mauvaises actions dont il se plaît à me croire coupable, reprit l'homme en tapotant ses doigts les uns contre les autres. Il me considère sans doute comme un païen, un dangereux réprouvé...

-Peut-on vous considérer autrement?

L'aristocrate lui jeta un coup d'oeil de biais, un rictus espiègle traînant toujours sur ses lèvres.

-Selon l'Evangile, nous avons tous droit au pardon de Dieu..., fit-il calmement remarquer.

-Certes, mais pour l'obtenir, il faut se repentir sincèrement, rétorqua Harry. Et changer, radicalement. En _profondeur_, si vous voyez ce que je veux dire...

-Pourtant, je croyais que jeter la pierre à son prochain était également un grave pêché? Ton pasteur et toi, vous devriez vous en souvenir, avant de m'accuser de tous les crimes possibles et imaginables...

Harry prit une inspiration.

-Laissez Rogue tranquille, il n'a rien à voir là dedans..., murmura-t-il d'une voix sourde. Et ce n'est pas à cause de lui que je ne veux plus vous rencontrer.

-Vraiment? Alors dis-moi, qu'ai-je donc fait pour mériter tant de mépris de ta part?

Le garçon serra nerveusement les accoudoirs de son fauteuil. Son coeur battait à tout rompre. Le moment était venu.

-Le meurtre de mes parents, que vous avez commis, suffit à vous condamner à mes yeux, dit-il en essayant d'empêcher sa voix de trembler. Et voici la première cicatrice dont je vous suis redevable, ajouta-t-il en soulevant les mèches de cheveux qui lui tombaient sur le front.

Sans cesser de le fixer, le Lord fronça les sourcils.

-C'est la deuxième fois que tu sembles vouloir me rendre responsable de la mort de tes parents, Harry, murmura-t-il d'un ton grave. J'avoue ne pas comprendre...

-Vous avez beau être un menteur confirmé, vous ne parviendrez pas à m'abuser.

-Explique-toi...

Dans un élan, Harry se pencha en avant et enroula ses doigts tremblants autour de sa tasse brûlante. Il se contraignait à garder les yeux plongés dans ceux du Lord.

-J'ai appris de quelle manière mes parents ont été assassinés...Je sais que ce fut sur votre ordre...

Le Lord sursauta ostensiblement.

-Mais enfin... Pourquoi aurais-je ordonné pareille horreur?, s'exclama-t-il, l'air profondément choqué.

-Vous le savez mieux que moi, dit le garçon d'un ton heurté. Il y a seize ans, mon père était venu chez vous, pour remplacer Pettigrew au clavecin. Vous avez tué un homme sous ses yeux... Jugeant que dès lors, il était devenu dangereux pour votre sécurité, vous l'avez fait supprimer par vos hommes de main, et ma mère également... Quant à mon parrain Sirius Black, vous...

Le Lord bondit sur ses pieds, les yeux étincelants.

-De qui tiens-tu ce tissu de mensonges, Harry?

-Peu importe. Je le sais, c'est tout.

L'homme se jeta en avant. Parvenu devant Harry toujours assis, il se baissa et l'empoigna par les épaules.

-Comment as-tu pu porter crédit à de telles absurdités?, articula-t-il entre ses dents. C'est Queudver qui t'a servi ça, n'est-ce pas?

-Non.

-Dis moi la vérité! Je veux savoir! Apprends que dans mon entourage, il y a de nombreux envieux qui sont furieux que je veuille faire de toi mon héritier, et qui n'ont qu'une idée en tête, c'est de nous séparer, toi et moi. Comprends-tu?

Harry se tut, la mâchoire contractée. Il était en proie au doute, mais ne voulait surtout pas le laisser deviner. Hors de lui, le Lord le secoua de plus belle, le faisant grimacer de douleur.

-Qui m'a ainsi calomnié? Réponds!

-Je l'ai appris par un autre biais..., haleta le garçon. Pour ainsi dire... par hasard...

-Tu dois tout me dire, Harry. Ces accusations sont trop graves, trop monstrueuses, pour que je te laisse les formuler impunément !

Le visage du Lord était tout près, et Harry sentait son souffle précipité caresser son nez, son front...Le regard sombre et rougeoyant sondait le sien avec férocité.

-A Manderley...après votre emprisonnement... vos proches ont parlé entre eux, sans savoir que quelqu'un était posté derrière la porte et ne perdait pas un mot de ce qu'ils racontaient...

-Mes proches...? Qui donc?

-Vos chers amis...Mulciber...Pettigrew...qui sais-je encore?

Le Lord parut vivre un instant d'égarement, puis se reprit.

-Tout ceci n'est que pure médisance, Harry, gronda-t-il en serrant plus fort les épaules du garçon dans ses grandes paumes. Tu n'as aucune preuve de ce que tu avances. C'est moi que tu dois croire, moi, qui t'aime si sincèrement...

-Je ne vous crois plus depuis longtemps, siffla le garçon, le regard dur. Vous avez passé votre temps à me mentir.

-Très bien..., lâcha le Lord après un silence, en se redressant brusquement et en reculant d'un pas. Ne me crois pas...Traîne mon nom et mon honneur dans la boue. Mais sache que je ne t'en aimerai pas moins pour autant...

Libéré de l'étreinte du Lord, Harry se leva à son tour comme un automate. Sans un regard pour le Lord, il tourna les talons et se dirigea vers la porte. Mais l'homme le rattrapa d'un saut et lui agrippa l'avant bras.

-Tu ne pars pas, rugit-il, furieux. Pas encore!

Le garçon lui fit face, l'oeil narquois.

-Ah bon? Et pourquoi je resterais? Je pense que nous n'avons plus rien à nous dire.

-Harry..., chuchota ardemment le Lord...tu sais que je ne peux me passer de toi. Reste avec moi... Oublie ta rancoeur et tes soupçons ridicules. Tourne toi vers l'avenir...

-Quoique vous disiez ou fassiez, vous n'arriverez pas à effacer le passé...

-Allons... Viens avec moi, maintenant. Je vais te faire visiter cette maison. Tu verras, tu l'aimeras...tu y seras chez toi. Bien mieux que dans ton école...

Depuis un moment déjà, le garçon luttait contre l'émoi et le trouble que lui inspirait cet homme dont il avait été physiquement si proche, et il sentit qu'il était sur le point de craquer face aux supplications du Lord. Le visage tourmenté de Severus lui apparut soudain comme un avertissement. Rendu furieux par sa propre faiblesse, il se débattit, cherchant à se dégager.

-Encore une fois, vous agissez comme si je vous appartenais!, protesta-t-il violemment. Laissez-moi tranquille!

-Ecoute-moi, Harry! Je veux te prouver que je suis digne de ta confiance. Donne-moi une chance de regagner ton estime...

-Alors, abandonnez vos menaces et votre chantage, définitivement, souffla le garçon, remué malgré lui par le ton et le regard du Lord.

-Reviendras-tu me voir, si je ne te menace pas?

Harry hésita. L'homme lui tenait toujours le bras, le fixant intensément.

-Peut-être... Avant tout, promettez de ne rien faire qui puisse nuire à Rogue.

-Je promets, grimaça le Lord...mais toi, jure-moi de ne pas m'abandonner.

Il y eut un silence. Le garçon se mordillait la lèvre, indécis.

-Je...je viendrai vous voir..., dit-il finalement dans un soupir. Quand j'aurai le temps.

-C'est-à-dire?

-Je ne peux pas m'engager. Actuellement, je suis surchargé de travail.

Le Lord eut un mouvement impatient.

-Bientôt, tu seras un gentleman, un jeune Lord, tu rouleras sur l'or. Je n'attends que ton accord pour te conduire devant le notaire. Quel besoin as-tu de te tuer au travail? Profite un peu de la vie, au lieu de gaspiller ta jeunesse!

-Ma vie n'a pas de sens si elle est privée de musique. Et une vie oisive ne m'attire absolument pas.

-Dans ce cas, continue à faire de la musique, mais uniquement pour le plaisir, pas pour y perdre tes forces et ta santé.

-Il n'y a pas de plaisir sans effort et sans contrainte.

Le Lord sourit et saisit l'autre bras de Harry.

-Que tu es sage et raisonnable..., susurra-t-il ironiquement.

Le garçon pinça les lèvres.

-J'ai eu une enfance difficile, grinça-t-il. Je ne crois pas aux contes de fées... On n'obtient rien sans devoir le mériter, d'une façon ou d'une autre.

Cette fois, l'homme éclata de rire.

-J'aimerais que certains jeunes aristocrates t'entendent et en prennent de la graine..., s'amusa-t-il, attendri. Parmi cette engeance, beaucoup semblent penser que tout leur est dû, rien que par leur naissance. Mais en ce qui te concerne, je pense que tu as déjà largement mérité la fortune dont tu vas hériter. Pour t'en convaincre, je te suggère de revenir me voir, mais cette fois, pour me jouer du violon. Tu me raviras, tout en te rassurant toi-même sur la légitimité de ce legs...

-Je... je vais y réfléchir...

-Non, ne réfléchis pas. Dis-moi oui, tout de suite. Sinon...

-Voilà que vous recommencez, avec vos menaces!

-Et toi, tu te complais à me tourmenter.

-Bien. Je viendrai...un de ces jours..., concéda Harry en essayant de se dégager des mains du Lord.

L'homme, au lieu de le lâcher, l'attira impérieusement vers lui, passant une main dans son dos.

-Harry..., dit-il dans un murmure passionné en approchant son visage du sien. Laisse moi t'embrasser...en signe de notre entente mutuelle retrouvée...

Il inclina la tête, avançant les lèvres. Harry sentit son coeur s'arrêter.

-Non..., jeta-t-il, paniqué, en se libérant d'un mouvement sec.

Il savait que s'il autorisait le Lord à prendre des privautés avec lui, il allait perdre le peu d'assurance et de contrôle qui lui avaient permis de conserver sa position jusqu'à présent.

Titubant légèrement, il recula de plusieurs pas, regardant l'homme qui restait figé, comme pétrifié.

-Je viendrai prochainement...avec mon violon..., souffla-t-il d'un ton qu'il essayait de rendre calme et conciliant. Soyez patient...je ne dispose pas de beaucoup de loisir.

-Ici, tu n'auras pas besoin de ton violon, Harry, répondit le Lord sur le même ton. Le Guarneri t'attend. Comme moi, il se languit de toi...

Il ne bougeait plus. S'arrachant à l'étau de son regard, Harry se retourna brusquement et se dirigea vers la porte. Il l'ouvrit et sortit, puis longea le couloir d'un pas hâtif. Le Lord se mit à le suivre à quelque distance. Quand ils furent arrivés dans le hall d'entrée, le premier valet apparut. Le garçon s'arrêta et tourna la tête vers le Lord qui était parvenu à sa hauteur.

-Reviens bientôt !, lança ce dernier d'une voix basse, chargée d'une légère menace. Ne me fais pas trop attendre!

-Et vous, n'oubliez pas ce que vous m'avez promis...

-Toi non plus...Ma promesse n'a de sens que si tu es fidèle à la tienne.

Harry chercha un instant une réplique cinglante, puis renonça à relancer la discussion.

-Au revoir, mylord, dit-il fermement.

-_A bientôt_, Harry.

Le valet ouvrit la porte, et le garçon s'échappa, les nerfs à fleur de peau.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o

-J'avais besoin de te voir, mon cher Jack, dit Tom en se servant un verre de whisky.

-Vraiment? J'en suis ravi. Il y a plusieurs jours que vous n'êtes pas monté constater l'avancement de mon travail. Tenez, je vais vous montrer quelque chose. Voyez ces esquisses...

Le Lord posa son verre et prit les trois feuillets que lui tendait l'artiste. Il les observa longuement, puis émit un léger sifflement.

-Joli !, murmura-t-il... Et si je ne m'abuse... cet adolescent nu, portant une cruche de vin... ne serait-ce pas...?

-Mais oui, mylord, vous avez deviné, rit le peintre en se rengorgeant. C'est Potter... Pas mal, pour des croquis faits de mémoire, n'est-ce pas? Le rôle de Ganymède ne lui convient-il pas?

-Parfaitement, en effet. Ce n'est pas une surprise.

D'un geste impatient, le Lord déposa les esquisses sur une table .

-A propos de lui, Jack..., reprit-il, préoccupé. Si je suis monté te voir, c'est que je voulais avoir avec toi... une petite explication.

-Une explication? De quoi s'agit-il, mylord?

-Figure-toi que Harry est enfin venu me voir... Il sort à peine d'ici.

-Oh! Vous auriez pu me faire prévenir! Je serais descendu de l'atelier pour le saluer! Et j'aurais pu rafraîchir mes souvenirs!

-Non. Je regrette, mais pour une première visite, je préfèrais qu'il ne te voie pas.

Mulciber se contenta de ricaner.

-Il n'est pas resté longtemps...malheureusement, reprit le Lord. Et je ne sais quand il reviendra.

-Dois-je comprendre, railla le peintre, que tout ne s'est pas passé aussi bien que vous l'escomptiez?

-Tu comprends bien. Comme je le craignais, il sait tout au sujet de la mort de ses parents. As-tu une idée de l'identité de la personne qui l'a si bien informé?

Le peintre se servait à son tour un verre d'alcool.

-Queudver?, lança-t-il en relevant la tête, curieux et vaguement inquiet.

Hochant la tête, Tom lui jeta un coup d'oeil perçant.

-Queudver, en effet, mais pas uniquement. Tu es également fautif.

-Moi?, s'exclama l'artiste en se redressant brusquement. Comment cela? Je n'ai jamais touché un mot à Potter au sujet de ses parents...

-Certes, mais avec Queudver, vous avez parlé de leur mort, à Manderley, peu après votre arrestation...peut-être y avait-il aussi Croupton en votre compagnie, je n'en sais rien. Il n'en reste pas moins que vous vous êtes crus seuls, alors que quelqu'un écoutait votre discussion et s'est empressé de tout répéter à Harry.

Le visage mal rasé du peintre blémit légèrement.

-Diable!...Je m'en souviens, à présent !, grogna-t-il. Barty était là, c'est exact. Il a même demandé des détails à Queudver sur les évènements de l'époque, et l'autre s'est empressé de les lui donner. Nous étions à mille lieues d'imaginer que quelqu'un nous espionnait.

-On n'est jamais assez prudent, dit sèchement Voldemort.

-S'agissait-il d'un policier, embusqué derrière la porte?

-Je ne pense pas. Plutôt un valet, ou alors, l'esclave...Harry n'a rien voulu révéler à ce sujet. Toujours est-il que cette affaire n'a heureusement pas été évoquée dans l'enquête, ni au cours de mon jugement.

-Une sale histoire, vraiment... Et comment avez-vous réagi? Vous avez nié devant le gamin?

-Bien sûr! Que voulais-tu que je fasse? D'ailleurs, je pense avoir réussi à ébranler ses convictions... ce qui ne l'a pas empêché de se montrer très hostile, une nouvelle fois. Je t'avoue que je suis quelque peu décontenancé, je ne sais plus par quel bout le prendre.

-Et si vous renonciez à lui, définitivement? Que je sache, il existe d'autres beaux garçons sur cette terre si généreuse...

Comme piqué par un dard particulièrement douloureux, Tom s'approcha vivement du peintre et le saisit par le col.

-Aucun ne lui arrive à la cheville, Jack!, martela-t-il en le secouant. Physiquement, il est terriblement séduisant, mais sa beauté n'est rien en comparaison de son talent et de sa noblesse d'âme...

-Oh, que c'est émouvant!, gloussa le peintre, tandis que le Lord le lâchait. N'auriez vous pas tendance à l'idéaliser, mylord?

-Quand je pense que cette idiote de Bellatrix a osé affirmer que Harry se vante d'être mon futur héritier!, reprit Tom avec mépris, sans tenir compte de la remarque acerbe de l'artiste. Pitoyable manoeuvre pour le déprécier à mes yeux! Elle s'imagine que je vais avaler ses salades! Quelle naïveté!

Croisant les bras derrière son dos, Mulciber se mit à faire les cent pas.

-En attendant, ce garçon continue à vous manipuler et à vous pourrir la vie, mylord. Je pense sérieusement que vous devriez vous détourner de lui. Ou alors, si cela vous est vraiment impossible...

L'artiste s'arrêta de marcher, laissant sa phrase en suspens.

-Cela m'est impossible, en effet..., assena le Lord d'un ton péremptoire. Que suggères-tu?

-Eh bien, forcez le, que diable!, s'énerva le peintre en faisant face au Lord. Cessez d'avoir des scrupules et de vous humilier devant lui! Prenez ce que vous désirez, de gré ou sous la contrainte, et qu'on n'en parle plus.

-C'est ce que j'ai fait à Manderley. Et tu vois ce que cela a produit ! Je l'ai si bien forcé que maintenant, il me déteste.

-Quelle importance? En quoi ses sentiments à votre égard entrent-ils en ligne de compte?

Le Lord parut un instant désorienté, comme s'il ne se comprenait pas lui-même.

-Je ne sais pas, Jack, avoua-t-il dans un soupir. J'aimerais qu'il...que lui aussi ne puisse se passer de moi... de la même façon que je ne puis vivre sans lui.

Mulciber éclata de rire.

-Allons, secouez-vous, mylord, vous n'êtes pas une demoiselle amoureuse et éplorée. Vous êtes beau, riche et puissant. Soyez franc avec vous-même. Qu'attendez vous de lui, au juste?

-Eh bien...

-Ne vous voilez pas la face. Moi, je vous connais bien. Ce que vous désirez, c'est le remettre dans votre lit, et qu'il n'en sorte plus. Reconnaissez-le, bon sang, au lieu de feindre d'éprouver de nobles sentiments!

-...Sans doute as-tu raison...mais...

-Alors? Pourquoi ces tergiversations? Rien ne doit vous arrêter! Allez chercher Potter, enfermez-le, attachez-le, et faites de lui ce que bon vous semble, une fois pour toutes, jusqu'à ce que vous soyez lassé de lui!

-Tu oublies qu'il est étudiant dans une école, et que s'il disparaît, cela se remarquera...Sans même parler de ce révérend dont je n'ai pas encore réglé le sort...

-Rien de plus simple! Pour éteindre les soupçons, il faudra que le garçon écrive une lettre à son directeur, dans laquelle il annoncera qu'il abandonne ses études, puisque la fortune dont il hérite lui permet de vivre de ses rentes désormais. Il en enverra une réplique à ce fameux révérend que vous semblez redouter...

-Et penses-tu sincèrement qu'il écrira ces lettres de son plein gré?

-Certainement pas. Il faudra l'y obliger. Mais vous avez toujours su trouver de bonnes méthodes de persuasion, j'ai confiance en vous pour arriver à vos fins...

-Ah, Jack... Je suis tellement las de recourir à la contrainte...C'est cela que tu refuses de comprendre.

Le peintre se remit à rire.

-Allons, courage, mylord!, ricana-t-il. Songez que l'esclave sera bientôt là, vous pourrez à nouveau vous servir de lui pour faire pression sur Potter. Je vous seconderai volontiers dans vos efforts... Surtout s'il y a un beau tableau à la clef.

-Pour ma part, je n'y crois plus guère...

-Vous me surprenez! Je vous ai connu plus combattif, mylord! A nous deux, nous arriverons à briser la résistance de ce gamin. Vous pouvez compter sur moi...et surtout, promettez de ne plus vous attendrir pour un rien. Je suis certain que Potter adore coucher avec vous, mais refuse de le reconnaître, comme il fait semblant de dédaigner l'argent que vous lui offrez. C'est une vieille stratégie dont il use habilement pour mieux vous faire languir et vous enchaîner à lui. Et il excelle à ce petit jeu! Depuis le temps, vous ne devriez plus vous y laisser prendre!

o0o0o0o0o0o

"_Mon révérend,_

_Ici, tout va bien. J'avance dans le deuxième mouvement de la sonate. Avez-vous eu le temps de lire le premier?_

_J'attends fébrilement de vos nouvelles._

_Avec vous, en pensée_

_HP"_

o0o0o0o0o

_"Harry,_

_j'ai lu votre premier mouvement, et je vous félicite pour cet excellent travail. Je vous en parlerai mieux de vive voix et devant un clavier, mais je peux d'ores et déjà vous dire que je suis profondément séduit. Continuez, j'attends impatiemment de découvrir la suite de cette oeuvre prometteuse._

_Avez-vous parlé de vos problèmes à votre directeur? Je suppose qu'il vous a recommandé de ne pas sortir de l'école. Rassurez-moi en me confirmant que vous restez sagement à Poudlard, en attendant le départ de qui vous savez._

_En ce qui me concerne, je vais aussi bien qu'il est possible. Si cela peut vous tranquilliser, sachez que je surveille mes arrières, en pensant à vous..._

_Votre serviteur_

_SR"_

o0o0o0o0o

_"Mon cher révérend,_

_merci pour votre lettre. Vous m'avez (momentanément) rassuré, mais j'avoue avoir été peiné en lisant que vous alliez "aussi bien qu'il est possible". Naïvement, je pensais que ma présence vous manquait autant que me manque la vôtre..._

_Oui, j'ai parlé au directeur. Et oui, il m'a enjoint de ne pas sortir de l'école, ce à quoi je me tiens scrupuleusement, pour mon plus grand ennui et désagrément. Heureusement, il y a abondance de travail, aussi n'ai-je guère le loisir de me morfondre._

_Votre dévoué HP, terriblement impatient de vous revoir"_

Severus replia le billet, les doigts tremblants. Puis, dans un geste à peine conscient, il le porta à ses lèvres, et resta un long moment ainsi, silencieux et immobile, le papier pressé contre sa bouche.

Enfin, il prit une feuille et saisit sa plume.

_"Harry,_

_je ne peux que vous supplier de continuer dans cette voie et de ne pas tenter de sortir de votre école, sous aucun prétexte. Je suis satisfait que vous ayez parlé à votre directeur. Cette démarche s'imposait, et me rassure un peu quant à votre sécurité._

_Apaisez vos craintes: vous me manquez bien plus que vous ne pourriez le soupçonner._

_Bien à vous_

_SR"_

Il ne pouvait hélas écrire toute la vérité. Comment eût réagi Harry en lisant des mots tels que ceux-ci, véritables reflets des pensées du révérend: _" Pour tout vous dire, je rêve de vous serrer dans mes bras, de baiser vos lèvres ingénues jusqu'à l'énivrement, et d'unir nos deux corps dans une étreinte ardente et passionnée..."? _Peut-être eût-il apprécié, mais peut-être aussi eût-il été surpris et choqué. De plus, il fallait craindre l'éventualité que cette lettre tombe entre des mains malveillantes. Dans ce cas, le scandale eût été effroyable.

Le pasteur devait donc se contenter de mots anodins, au travers desquels l'adolescent pourrait quand même deviner la force de ses sentiments. Il espérait que le garçon saurait lui aussi se contenir... bien qu'il adorât lire ses mots de plus en plus explicites, il mesurait le danger qu'il y avait à trop se livrer dans les courriers qu'ils échangeaient.

Il glissa le papier dans une enveloppe qu'il cacheta soigneusement, puis inscrivit le nom du destinataire.

Hésitant, il se leva. Il ne pouvait plus se permettre de joindre ce genre de lettres à celles du presbytère. John, le séminariste, était chargé chaque matin de les envoyer et risquait de remarquer la fréquence suspecte des courriers que le révérend adressait à Harry, comme il n'avait sans doute pas manqué de noter la quotidienneté des lettres du garçon.

Il allait donc falloir que Severus s'occupe lui-même de faire porter ses missives à Poudlard.

Il y avait bien Robert, le jeune homme qui travaillait comme aide-cuisinier et acceptait aussi d'exécuter de menues commissions, moyennant finance. Cependant, Severus redoutait la surveillance de John, et il devinait que rien, au presbytère, n'échappait au contrôle soupçonneux du séminariste, contrôle probablement initié et supervisé par Fudge lui-même.

Il restait une dernière possibilité: aller trouver un des gamins misérables qui traînaient régulièrement dans le ruisseau devant l'église et tendaient leurs chapeaux aux passants. Severus les connaissait un peu pour les avoir aidés à de nombreuses reprises, leur avoir donné à manger et proposé de menus travaux en échange d'un bon salaire. L'un d'eux en particulier, le jeune Tony, vif et intelligent, lui semblait capable de remplir une mission de confiance. Mais il lui faudrait acheter la discrétion du jeune mendiant...

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

-Si je t'ai demandé de rester, mon cher Harry, dit Dumbledore en faisant signe au garçon de prendre place en face de lui, c'est pour te parler d'une proposition que m'a faite le duc de Fields pas plus tard que ce matin. La dernière fois que tu as joué dans son salon, tu as apparemment marqué avantageusement les esprits, et cet homme, qui est un mélomane averti, comme tu as dû toi-même t'en apercevoir, aimerait te voir revenir très prochainement pour animer une de ses soirées musicales.

Le cours d'écriture venait de prendre fin, et le vieux musicien avait retenu Harry, tandis que les trois autres étudiants sortaient du bureau, épuisés après trois heures d'exercices de composition. Le garçon baissa les yeux.

-Tu ne dis rien... C'est pourtant un beau succès pour toi, ne penses-tu pas?

-Si, si, bien sûr..., reconnut le garçon en levant le regard. Mais... quel genre de programme le duc désire-t-il entendre?

-C'est entièrement à ta convenance. Un quatuor peut faire l'affaire, mais Fields n'est pas contre des sonates pour piano et violon, ou toute autre formation de musique de chambre. A mon avis, tu peux même, si tu t'en sens le courage, proposer de jouer seul... Le duc en sera parfaitement satisfait, j'en suis persuadé.

Harry aimait jouer en public, et l'offre lui paraissait alléchante. Malheureusement, il y avait de fortes chances pour qu'il rencontre sur place lord Voldemort, ce qui le placerait dans une situation délicate...De plus, il avait promis à Rogue de ne sortir de l'école sous aucun prétexte, promesse qu'il voulait s'efforcer de tenir autant que possible, bien qu'il n'en eût rien fait jusqu'à présent.

-Quand doit avoir lieu ce concert?, demanda-t-il prudemment.

-C'est là que le bât blesse, dit finement Dumbledore, ses yeux bleux pétillant de gaité. Le duc est très impatient. Il a convoqué son public pour la fin de la semaine, en annonçant que tu ferais partie des musiciens programmés. Apparemment, tu constitues à toi seul la principale attraction de la soirée.

-Quoi?, s'étonna le garçon. Il m'a engagé sans me demander mon avis?

-C'est une chose qui se pratique fréquemment. As-tu une raison particulière de refuser?

Pris au piège, Harry hésita, rougissant.

-...Heu...non... Mais avec le quatuor, nous n'avons rien de présentable, et en si peu de jours, nous n'aurons pas le temps de mettre en place un nouveau programme!

-Tu ne travailles pas de sonates avec pianoforte actuellement?

-Pas vraiment.

Le vieillard fronça ses sourcils blancs et touffus.

-C'est regrettable. Les clavecinistes et pianistes de talent ne manquent pourtant pas dans cette école, Harry. Il faut que tu élargisses ton répertoire.

-Je n'ai pas eu beaucoup de temps jusqu'à présent, monsieur, se défendit énergiquement le jeune homme. Entre la direction, la composition, l'orchestre et le quatuor...

-Oui, je sais, je ne te fais aucun reproche. Mais du coup, je ne vois qu'une solution: il te faudra jouer seul. Pourquoi pas une partita ou une sonate de Bach ? Je sais que tu les joues merveilleusement. Ce serait une excellente chose. Qu'en dis-tu?

Le regard bleu sondait Harry, vif et direct. Quels arguments trouver pour décliner une offre aussi intéressante? Le garçon tenta une dernière défense.

-Le public d'aujourd'hui méprise Bach, vous le savez, monsieur. Si je joue une partita, ils vont...

-Pas du tout!, coupa le vieux musicien avec un sourire. C'est au contraire l'occasion rêvée de leur faire abandonner leurs préjugés ridicules. Ils ne connaissent pas Bach, et ils découvriront la valeur de ses compositions en t'écoutant, toi dont ils semblent tous raffoler. Choisis celle des sonates ou partitas que tu as envie d'exécuter, et travaille la assidument d'ici samedi. En attendant, je vais faire prévenir le duc de tes intentions.

Harry resta un instant figé. Puis il se leva, abattu. Déjà, Dumbledore ne s'occupait plus de lui, mettant en ordre un tas de partitions manuscrites qui trainaient sur sa table. Le garçon se dirigea vers la porte d'un pas lourd.

-N'oublie pas que c'est une chance formidable pour toi, Harry, dit soudain le vieil homme au moment où le garçon ouvrait la porte. Le duc est un homme influent, et il a ses entrées à la cour royale.

-Je sais, monsieur..., souffla Harry en se tournant vers son professeur. Je vous remercie... de tout ce que vous faites pour moi.

A court de mots, il sortit, et gagna directement sa chambre, l'esprit confus.

Pourquoi n'avait-il pas parlé au directeur de la situation compliquée dans laquelle il se trouvait? Dumbledore aurait compris... Il était encore temps d'aller le trouver et de tout lui expliquer.

Pourtant, Harry savait qu'il n'en ferait rien.

Allait-il encore devoir mentir à Rogue, dans sa prochaine lettre?

Il n'avait plus vraiment le choix...

A coup sûr, le Lord serait présent chez le duc... Comment Harry allait-il réagir, face à ses tentatives de le faire revenir auprès de lui? Le garçon était bien conscient de n'avoir pas si brillamment maîtrisé la situation, lors de sa visite Grevillestreet. Il avait failli craquer à plusieurs reprises, et ne s'était pas montré aussi dur et inflexible qu'il l'eût voulu... Il s'était même surpris à douter que le Lord fût vraiment le commanditaire du meurtre de ses parents...

Que penserait Severus de lui, s'il apprenait à quel double-jeu il se livrait...?

Harry soupira, découragé. Il s'arrangeait toujours pour se trouver acculé au fond d'une impasse... A croire qu'il le faisait exprès, ou que le sort s'acharnait sur lui.

Pris d'une brusque frénésie de travail, il saisit son violon, l'accorda rapidement, puis se lança à corps perdu dans la partita en ré mineur. Celle qu'il préférait...et qui comptait la grande Chaconne, atrocement difficile, mais si merveilleusement belle...

Il lui restait deux jours pour travailler avant le concert chez le duc de Fields...

**o0o0o0o0o0o**

**Voilà, j'espère que vous ne vous êtes pas endormis, et que vos attentes ne sont pas trop déçues. Vous avez envie d'étrangler Harry? Moi aussi. Quoiqu'il en soit, donnez moi de vos nouvelles, et vous m'encouragerez à écrire la suite, qui s'annonce plutôt ardue!**

**Fanny-kun: **Merci pour cette review de haut vol, super bien tournée et amusante. -Hu, pour Ombrage, je n'ai pas pu m'en empêcher!!-Oui, je sais, je suis toujours la reine de la frustration... Je n'ose pas te promettre un baiser entre Harry et Sev dans un prochain chapitre, de peur de ne pas pouvoir tenir assez tôt mes engagements, hum... Patience, patience!! (je sais, la patience du lecteur moyen a des limites...mais tu n'es pas "moyenne", n'est-ce pas? ^_-). A bientôt, bisous!

**Sophie: **Coucou! Ne t'inquiète pas, mon sadisme n'a pas faibli durant ces vacances, au contraire. Notre pauvre petit héros n'a pas fini de souffrir (miam)!! Merci pour ta fidélité! Biz!

**Akane: **Bienvenue à toi sur cette fic (je me permets le tutoiement, tu es sûrement plus jeune que moi)! Tes compliments m'ont fait rougir! Quand la relation entre Harry et Sev va-t-elle (enfin) pouvoir éclore? Ha ha...pour l'instant, il y a encore quelques petits obstacles. Sont-ils insurmontables? That is the question! A bientôt j'espère!

**Chixsss: **Ah, notre cher Harry va-t-il encore faire n'importe quoi? Son côté "tête brûlée" l'emportera toujours, on n'y peut rien (et c'est ça qui est drôle, non?) Alors, courage, serre les dents, il reste de l'espoir malgré tout ! En tout cas, un grand merci pour tes commentaires!

**Une poterienne: **Merci pour tous ces mots encourageants. Oui, il y a de la pression, mais aussi du plaisir à savoir que des "fans" attendent la suite avec impatience. Ma première fic, je l'ai écrite alors que je ne recevais que trois ou quatre reviews par chapitre, parfois moins, et c'était encore beaucoup plus dur !! Une pression comme celle qu'exercent des lecteurs passionnés, j'en redemande, tu sais! -Oui, tu comprends bien la psychologie du Lord. Il souffre aussi d'une forme de fragilité, dans son genre, et Harry est conscient d'avoir un certain pouvoir sur lui.-Oui, Rogue se contrôle, ce n'est plus un enfant, et de plus, il est pasteur. Ce qui ne l'empêche pas d'être extrêmement sensible... et amoureux!! -Kitty peut sembler agaçante, mais elle veut surtout aider Harry, et en fin de compte, elle est assez seule. C'est une fille intelligente, les gens de son milieu ne lui plaisent pas, elle les trouve grossiers (par son travail, elle côtoie des artistes). On la comprend, non? - Rogue va-t-il débarquer chez le Lord? Hum, je ne peux répondre à cette question, ma chère!!- Le sixième film, je l'ai plutôt apprécié (à part le tout début, qui m'a paru incongru. J'aurais préféré retrouver les Dursley). Je l'ai vu en VO, comme toujours. Et toi? -Voilà, j'espère que ton enthousiasme ne sera pas refroidi par cette suite. Ziboux!!

**Alia: **Merci pour tes reviews! Oui, j'adore la musique, et j'aime bien faire partager ma passion aux lecteurs. As-tu poursuivi ta lecture au delà du quatrième chapitre? A bientôt peut-être!

**Loan: **Tu penses que Harry pourrait succomber à nouveau au charme du Lord? Hé hé hé... je ne veux rien révéler à ce sujet, sinon, plus de suspense!! - Ah la la, tout le monde l'espérait, ce baiser, on dirait. Bon, mais j'ai voulu rester réaliste. Bientôt, peut-être, si vous êtes sages, hu hu hu... (sadique!)! -Harry est courageux, certes, mais il ne maîtrise pas vraiment la situation face au Lord, on est bien d'accord là dessus (danger, danger...). -Le sort de Luna est assez inquiétant, je le reconnais.- Tu as raison de lire d'abord la réponse avant d'attaquer le chapitre, c'est dans la logique des choses, et j'en suis très heureuse et flattée. Je t'embrasse!!

**Laure: **Hello, merci beaucoup pour ces commentaires intéressants! Tu es violoncelliste? Super ! J'adore le violoncelle, et les Suites de Bach pour cello solo sont une de mes oeuvres préférées!! Oui, je suis musicienne (violoniste et chanteuse, pour préciser).- Tu aurais aimé que Harry craque pour le Lord? Je comprends ça, tu sais, je suis connue sur ce site pour être "la reine de la frustration" (bah oui, pas très glorieux, comme titre). Bon, mais tu sembles contente qu'il éprouve des sentiments pour Rogue, ça me console. J'espère en tout cas que l'évolution de l'histoire ne te décevra pas! Biz!

**Ange: **Tu aimerais que Harry et Severus finissent ensemble? Hum...je vais voir ce que je peux faire pour toi, hi hi hi...!! Plein de bisous!

**Artémis: **Oh, grâce à moi, tu as pu admirer un magnifique lever de soleil? Très bien, j'en suis ravie, mais j'espère que tu as récupéré ta nuit de sommeil! A bientôt, j'espère!

**Une petite review de rentrée? (ouais, ce n'est pas précisément ma période préférée...)**


	9. Chapter 9

**Salut à tous! Merci de continuer à vous intéresser à mes élucubrations, et merci surtout à ceux qui prennent le temps de laisser un commentaire!**

**CHAPITRE NEUF**

La première partie de soirée avait été animée par un quintette à vents. Les cinq musiciens, pleins de verve et de gaîté, avaient interprété toutes sortes de pièces légères, dansantes, enjouées ou mélancoliques...

Arrivé parmi les premiers, Tom attendait impatiemment le moment où il verrait Harry. Le garçon ne s'était pas encore montré, sans doute se chauffait-il les doigts à l'écart, dans quelque pièce reculée de l'imposante demeure...

Tom était confiant. Dans son invitation, le duc de Fields avait promis que le jeune Potter serait présent à cette soirée, et qu'il jouerait en deuxième partie. Tom n'avait aucune raison de mettre sa parole en doute.

Il commençait à se faire tard, et le Lord s'ennuyait ferme.

Outre nombre de ses connaissances, Tom avait repéré dans la foule un jeune violoniste qui s'était produit lors de la dernière soirée musicale, accompagné au piano par cette belle jeune femme qui semblait proche de Harry et lui faisait ostensiblement les yeux doux, au grand agacement du Lord... Ce soir, la jolie pianiste était également présente, mais le couple de musiciens se contentait de faire partie du public. Le duc ne les avait apparemment pas sollicités pour jouer...

Le quintette à vents finit par quitter le grand salon, et on annonça un entracte. Une bonne partie du public se dirigea vers le buffet et les conversations reprirent bon train. Tom fut bientôt accaparé par quelques uns de ses amis. Tout en les écoutant parler, il approuvait mollement, guettant les allers et venues du côté de l'estrade des musiciens. Pour tromper son énervement, il vida un énième verre de vin et avala distraitement quelques petits fours.

Vingt minutes ne s'étaient pas écoulées qu'un mouvement diffus agitait la foule. Il y eut comme un bruissement, une rumeur, puis le silence s'imposa. Tom comprit ce qui se passait. Il se dégagea du groupe de ses connaissances et gagna une place depuis laquelle il avait une vue ouverte sur l'estrade.

Harry venait de faire son entrée, son violon à la main.

Seul.

Bien que cela ne fût pas mentionné sur le programme, Tom avait supposé qu'il serait accompagné au pianoforte...

Le garçon se tenait debout face au public, le visage grave, et saluait. Les gens applaudirent. Tom regarda autour de lui. Il eut l'étrange impression que la plupart des personnes présentes partageaient sa fébrilité, et il en ressentit une profonde contrariété.

De quel droit tous ces gens souriaient-ils au garçon, comme s'ils le connaissaient personnellement et de longue date? Pensaient-ils qu'il était venu jouer spécialement pour eux? A l'évidence, ces imbéciles ignoraient que Harry appartenait à Tom, et à lui seul.

Aucun d'eux ne l'avait sauvé de la mort, ni ne pouvait revendiquer comme lui le statut de protecteur du garçon, son bienfaiteur... _son amant_...

Ce soir, malgré les apparences, le violon de Harry ne chanterait que pour lui...

Dommage qu'il ne pût communiquer mentalement avec le musicien. Tom lui eût signalé sa présence, le garçon eût tourné ses beaux yeux vers lui, un courant de compréhension fût passé entre eux, imperceptiblement, au nez et à la barbe de tous ces gêneurs...

Mais Harry avait visiblement tout autre chose en tête. Il se recueillit un instant, fermant brièvement les yeux, puis posa le violon sur son épaule, leva l'archet et, prenant une inspiration, fit sonner le premier accord.

Du Bach... Une partita pour violon seul.

Une vague d'émotion fit trembler Tom de la tête aux pieds.

Il se revit à Manderley, dans son salon de musique, quand il avait mis le Guarneri dans les mains du garçon et l'avait entendu jouer du Bach pour la première fois...

Cette évocation lui fit pousser un long soupir de plaisir nostalgique. Dès cet instant, il n'avait cessé de découvrir chez l'adolescent de nouveaux _talents_... qu'il s'était plu à mettre en valeur et à _déguster _de toutes les manières possibles.

Il se ressaisit. Manderley était loin... Un coup d'oeil circulaire le ramena dans le présent, en plein salon du duc de Fields.

Jamais il n'avait observé écoute plus attentive de la part d'un public aussi frivole. Tout le temps que dura la partita, personne ne broncha. Certains étaient assis, d'autres se tenaient debout, un verre à la main, isolés ou en groupe, mais tous les regards sans exception convergeaient vers le jeune musicien, captivés.

Le garçon était vêtu d'un costume sobre et seyant qui soulignait les lignes harmonieuses de son corps mince et vigoureux. Ses épais cheveux noirs encadraient son visage, tombant en mèches soyeuses sur ses tempes et son front, au point de cacher parfois ses yeux. Entre deux mouvements, il les rejetait en arrière d'un geste impatient que Tom ne connaissait que trop bien... Ce faisant, il jetait un coup d'oeil rapide à la ronde, et plus d'une fois, le Lord eut l'impression que l'adolescent l'avait repéré dans la foule et lui adressait un message muet.

Quand Harry s'attaqua à la grande Chaconne, Tom se raidit sur sa chaise, retenant son souffle. Le garçon allait-il réussir à surmonter les pièges techniques de cette pièce si longue, si ardue, mais aussi, tellement sublime qu'elle paraissait, même pour un incroyant comme l'était l'aristocrate, directement inspirée par une mystérieuse force divine?

Tom avait eu tort de douter. Une fois de plus, il put constater que la difficulté technique, au lieu de l'handicaper, stimulait le jeune violoniste. Profondément concentré, il semblait de plus en plus à l'aise au fur et à mesure qu'il avançait dans l'oeuvre. Ses capacités ne semblaient connaître aucune limite. La souplesse de ses mains, l'énergie et la précision de son jeu, la pureté de sa sonorité, l'intelligence et la sensibilité de son interprétation forçaient l'admiration et conduisaient l'auditeur au ravissement le plus complet.

Ce soir plus que jamais, Harry se montrait brillant, au point d'atteindre la perfection.

Tom savait à quel point le garçon était sensible à l'austère beauté de la musique de Bach. Il avait déjà été témoin de cette sorte d'envoûtement qu'elle exerçait sur lui.

Quant au public, il suivait sans réserve le violoniste, pris avec lui dans cet inexplicable et délicieux enchantement.

Parmi cette foule d'auditeurs, le plus conquis de tous n'était autre que le Lord. Une fois de plus, il se sentait perdre pied. Un désir diffus et lancinant s'empara de lui pour ne plus le lâcher, exacerbé par le fait que Harry était tout proche, et pourtant cruellement inaccessible.

Au lieu de baigner en pleine félicité, il était accablé, conscient qu'un point de non-retour avait été franchi et serait bientôt dépassé. Le garçon était en train de lui échapper, inexorablement. Si Tom laissait les évènements suivre leur cours naturel sans intervenir, il n'aurait d'ici peu plus aucun pouvoir sur le jeune musicien. A l'allure où avançait ce garçon surdoué, il serait dans quelques semaines la coqueluche de tous les salons londoniens. Les aristocrates les plus fortunés se l'arracheraient. On se disputerait ses faveurs, on lui proposerait des concerts prestigieux...

Bientôt, il jouerait à Westminster, devant la famille royale...

Et Tom, évincé, devenu inutile, disparaîtrait dans l'ombre. Insignifiant, méprisable, dépossédé de toute influence. Alors qu'il avait héroïquement sauvé le jeune violoniste quelques mois plus tôt, prenant des risques considérables pour le tirer du guêpier dans lequel il s'était étourdiment fourré!

Plus que quiconque, il était en droit de revendiquer sa reconnaissance et ses attentions.

C'était scandaleux. Inadmissible.

Pourquoi n'avait-il pas retenu Harry chez lui, Grevillestreet, lorsque l'adolescent était venu le voir quelques jours plus tôt? Il réalisait à présent sa propre stupidité. Etrangement aveuglé, il avait laissé filer une occasion qui ne se présenterait peut-être jamais plus... Il eût fallu contraindre le garçon à rester, quitte à l'enfermer quelque part pour étendre à nouveau son emprise sur lui, au risque de s'attirer provisoirement ses foudres.

Contrairement à ses habitudes, Tom avait voulu se montrer compréhensif, ouvert, conciliant. Il avait espéré faire fléchir l'adolescent, le prendre par les sentiments, regagner son estime et son admiration... Mais le gamin avait campé sur ses positions. Il l'avait accusé ouvertement de tous les méfaits possibles, et l'avait pris de haut, sans le moindre témoignage de gratitude.

En somme, il s'était tout simplement moqué de lui !

Et ce soir, sachant pertinemment ce que ressentait le Lord lorsqu'il jouait du Bach devant lui, Harry osait se produire ainsi sous ses yeux! Tom était certain que le garçon l'avait identifié dans la foule, et qu'il devinait dans quel état il se trouvait en l'écoutant. Sans doute s'en amusait-il secrètement... savourant son pouvoir sur l'homme rendu fou de désir ...

Non, cela ne se passerait pas ainsi. Tom ne se laisserait pas humilier et piétiner.

Peut-être n'était-il pas trop tard. Il devait agir, et vite.

La Chaconne s'acheva. Le public resta un instant silencieux, encore sous le charme, puis éclata soudain en un grand fracas d'applaudissements.

Un peu étourdi, Harry s'inclinait, souriant... savourant son succès.

Tom regarda autour de lui. Non loin de sa place se tenait le jeune violoniste qu'il avait repéré plus tôt dans la soirée. Il applaudissait du bout des doigts, et son visage viril et agréable paraissait renfrogné. Nul besoin d'être devin pour comprendre qu'il était viscéralement jaloux de Harry.

Déjà, le duc de Fields et son épouse, assis au premier rang, se levaient pour entourer le soliste et le féliciter. Et derrière eux, la foule s'agglutinait, pressée de faire connaître son enthousiasme au jeune prodige.

Tom sut qu'il devrait patienter avant de pouvoir s'entretenir avec Harry. Aussi, mû par une sorte d'intuition, résolut-il d'engager la conversation avec le violoniste frustré. Le moment était d'autant plus propice que le jeune homme venait d'être abandonné par sa dulcinée, partie comme une flèche rejoindre le groupe compact et excité des admirateurs de Harry.

Le Lord fit quelques pas vers le jeune homme, qui se tourna vers lui, surpris.

-N'êtes-vous pas vous-même violoniste, monsieur?, lança Tom d'un ton affable, histoire d'engager la conversation. Il me semble vous avoir entendu jouer brillamment lors de la précédente soirée musicale, dans ce même salon.

Le violoniste était habillé avec élégance et pouvait se targuer d'avoir de beaux yeux clairs et un corps d'athlète. Pourtant, il lui manquait quelque chose pour être vraiment séduisant, du moins, au goût du Lord.

-En effet!, répondit-il avec un sourire éclatant qui contrastait avec l'expression morose qui avait été la sienne un instant auparavant. Je vous sais gré de vous en souvenir, mylord.

-Lord Voldemort..., se présenta Tom en tendant la main. A qui ai-je l'honneur?

Le musicien la prit et la serra avec vivacité.

-Cédric Diggory.

-Enchanté de faire votre connaissance. Vous êtes un musicien de talent, j'ai beaucoup apprécié votre jeu, la dernière fois.

-Je vous remercie!

-Vous ne vous produisez pas, ce soir?

-Non, comme vous pouvez le constater..., répondit Diggory d'un ton plus froid. On n'a pas jugé bon de faire appel à moi.

-C'est regrettable. J'aurais aimé vous entendre à nouveau. Peut-être une autre fois?

Diggory fit la moue.

-Je ne sais pas. Il semble que le duc...préfère recourir aux services de Harry Potter...

Quelques paroles échangées avec un inconnu, et déjà, le jeune homme se laissait aller à révéler au grand jour sa rancoeur à l'égard de Harry. Au lieu d'en être choqué, Tom s'en trouva amusé, et réalisa en même temps qu'il pourrait bien utiliser ce sentiment peu honorable à son profit.

-Je connais un peu ce garçon, dit-il d'un ton neutre, car nous avons des attaches communes dans la région de Wardour, et il m'a été donné de le rencontrer quelques fois précédemment. Je suis étonné qu'il se trouve déjà dans une position... aussi en vue. Comment a-t-il fait pour en arriver là, en si peu de temps...?

Il laissa sa phrase en suspens. Diggory s'empressa de saisir la perche que lui tendait le Lord.

-C'est grâce au directeur de Poudlard, que Potter se trouve ainsi propulsé à l'avant-scène. Je ne sais si vous avez entendu parler d'Albus Dumbledore. Il a été autrefois un musicien extraordinaire, mais aujourd'hui, il est très âgé, et on peut dire que son jugement a perdu de son acuité. Pour une raison inconnue, il s'est entiché de Potter, et ne rate pas une occasion de le mettre en avant.

-...Au détriment d'autres musiciens tout aussi méritants que lui, sinon plus...

-Précisément.

-Si je comprends bien, vous êtes en quelque sorte... _victime d'une injustice_?

Le jeune homme fit une grimace faussement modeste.

-Je ne voudrais pas me plaindre. Je reconnais le talent de Potter, malgré le fait qu'il joue sur un violon médiocre et de fabrication vulgaire, mais je pense qu'il faut garder mesure en toute chose, et...

-...Et il n'y a pas de raison valable, reprit Tom au vol, pour qu'il prenne la place de musiciens tout aussi doués que lui, et qui se trouvent ainsi relégués au second, voire au troisième plan.

Diggory se contenta d'opiner du bonnet.

-Et comment pourrais-je vous aider à remédier à une telle situation?, s'enquit Tom d'un air de réelle préoccupation.

-Oh, je vous remercie, mais je crois qu'il n'y a rien à faire, répondit le musicien, maussade. On ne changera pas le directeur Dumbledore, à son âge, et tant que Harry Potter sera à Londres, notre Maître le soutiendra et tracera pour lui les chemins d'une carrière brillante. Les autres n'ont qu'à regarder, subir et se taire. Comme vous le savez sans doute, Dumbledore est un homme extrêmement réputé et influent.

Le Lord réfléchit quelques instants.

-Sincèrement, j'aimerais pouvoir vous soutenir, dit-il avec chaleur. Je pense avoir les moyens de vous aider dans votre carrière, de diverses manières. Et si mon action peut aller jusqu'à éloigner ce jeune intriguant, je ne m'en priverai pas.

-Oh...je n'ai pas dit que..., commença Cédric, l'air soudain inquiet.

-J'ai bien compris, coupa le Lord d'un ton rassurant, que vous ne voulez pas faire du tort à ce garçon, et c'est à porter entièrement à votre crédit. Vous êtes un honnête homme. Cependant, vous avez trop de scrupules. Il est évident que Potter se sert de son pouvoir sur Dumbledore pour se faire valoir et usurper une place qui ne lui revient pas, ou du moins, pas plus qu'à d'autres. Sans lui nuire directement, je pense savoir comment lui donner une petite leçon, et l'inciter à prendre quelques distances avec la capitale, où il n'a pas lieu de se trouver, étant donné ses origines campagnardes et obscures.

-Pardonnez-moi, mais je ne vois pas de quelle manière on pourrait le...

-Allons, mon ami, coupa Tom, débonnaire, chassez vos doutes, faites-moi confiance!

Puis il se mit à susurrer d'un ton de conspirateur:

-J'aurai besoin de votre collaboration. Je vais vous demander, dans les jours prochains, de récolter pour moi le plus d'informations possible sur ce jeune prétentieux. Ses horaires, ses activités, ses relations, et ainsi de suite. Vous viendrez me les apporter chez moi. Ensuite, vous n'aurez plus rien à faire que d'attendre. Quelqu'un agira dans l'ombre en votre faveur, avançant les pions de votre propre carrière. Ceci restera entre nous, bien entendu!

-Je...vous êtes certain que...?

-Evidemment! Ne soyez pas surpris. Depuis que je vous ai entendu jouer si brillamment cette sonate de Mozart, j'ai à coeur de faire reconnaître votre talent aux yeux de tous. Actuellement, les circonstances ne vous sont pas favorables. Je me charge volontiers de modifier cette situation. Alors, puis-je compter sur vous pour m'aider dans mon entreprise?

Diggory avait rougi.

-Bien sûr..., murmura-t-il, encore troublé et incertain. Mais...

-Venez me voir dans deux jours, au dix, Grevillestreet. Avez-vous quelque disponibilité ce jour là?

-...Heu...oui...avant midi.

-Et bien, venez à dix heures trente. Et d'ici là, ne gaspillez pas votre temps!

-Je...

-Ne me remerciez pas. Il sera temps de le faire lorsque votre horizon sera enfin débarrassé de cet obstacle qui vous empêche d'avancer et de vous épanouir comme vous le méritez.

-Bien, mylord...Je suis votre obligé.

-Allons, c'est tout naturel! A présent, je vais vous laisser. Je vois que le jeune Potter est un peu moins entouré, je vais en profiter pour aller évaluer jusqu'à quel point vertigineux s'élève son incroyable arrogance, et lui dire quelques mots de mon cru, sans éveiller ses soupçons, bien entendu. A très bientôt, mon jeune ami!

Le Lord planta là Diggory, lequel restait tout abasourdi de la chance qui venait de lui tomber du ciel, et se dirigea vers le coin de salon où se trouvait son jeune rival. Il nota avec agacement que la jolie pianiste était en train de lui parler, le visage illuminé d'un sourire resplendissant. Pourtant, l'engouement de la jeune femme pour Potter devait contribuer à renforcer le sentiment de jalousie et de frustration de Diggory, et ne pouvait que servir les desseins secrets de Tom.

Par malchance, ce dernier fut arrêté dans sa progression par une de ses lointaines connaissances, un certain lord Fraser, gentleman riche, bigot et bien pensant qu'il n'appréciait guère. Solennel, l'homme se déplaçait lentement à travers la pièce, flanqué d'un ecclésiastique à la mise soignée et à l'allure également hautaine. Ces deux là semblaient faits pour s'entendre.

-Mon ami, lança Fraser à Tom d'un ton enjoué, permettez que je vous présente Sa Seigneurie le révérend Cornelius Fudge, vicaire général de notre paroisse St Andrew. Peut-être avez-vous entendu parler de son exceptionnel talent d'orateur?... Très cher vicaire, voici lord Voldemort, un distingué gentleman de mes amis. C'est un homme précieux, croyez moi! Il compte parmi ceux qui ont su, grâce à la traite négrière, redynamiser l'économie de notre vieille Angleterre.

Tom s'inclina brièvement, et dut écouter -sans trop montrer son impatience- les banalités débitées alternativement par Fraser et par l'ecclésiastique. Quelques minutes plus tard, enfin libéré de ces deux coqs, il chercha Harry des yeux, craignant que le jeune violoniste se fût enfui sans demander son reste.

Il le repéra un peu plus loin avec soulagement, et avança dans sa direction. Il fut bientôt assez près pour entendre les mots que Harry, lui tournant le dos, échangeait avec un jeune homme bien né, un élégant petit-maître perruqué et enrubanné, ridiculement apprêté.

-Non, je ne me produis pas très souvent..., disait le jeune Potter d'un ton tranquille, tenant violon et archet d'une main et passant nonchalamment l'autre dans sa chevelure en désordre.

-Pourtant, quelle maîtrise vous avez! On dirait que vous êtes insensible au trac! Jouer devant tout ce monde ne doit pas être aisé...

Tout proche maintenant, Tom détourna le regard, l'air indifférent, mais il écoutait toujours avec attention.

-C'est vrai, reconnut Harry. Mais j'ai appris à me dominer.

-Oh...! Comme je vous admire! J'en serais incapable, moi qui rougis dès que j'ai trois mots à dire en public!

Harry laissa échapper un rire indulgent.

-Rassurez-vous, moi aussi, je déteste parler devant du monde, avoua-t-il, et au son de sa voix, Tom devinait son expression amusée, un peu malicieuse. La musique, c'est un langage beaucoup plus facile, heureusement!

-Vous êtes modeste! Si c'était moi qui devais jouer de votre violon, ce serait inaudible!

-Chacun son domaine. Vous avez sûrement d'autres compétences...

Ces mots pouvaient avoir un double-sens... Harry l'avait-il fait exprès? Le connaissant, Tom n'en douta pas un instant.

-Hélas, je ne..., protesta le naïf jeune homme. Oh, oui, bien sûr, j'en ai quelques unes, mais... rien de comparable avec votre incroyable talent. Et combien d'heures de travail fournissez vous par jour, pour obtenir de tels résultats?

-Ca dépend... De trois à dix heures, selon les jours...

-Mon Dieu!, glapit le petit-maître, effaré. Mais c'est un véritable esclavage! Un jeune homme aussi...bien doué par la nature...autant physiquement qu'artistiquement...devrait pouvoir prendre un peu de bon temps dans la vie!

Tom serra inconsciemment les poings. Cet idiot se montrait de plus en plus entreprenant! A ce rythme, il allait bientôt s'agenouiller devant Harry... et lui faire des propositions explicites!

-J'aime travailler le violon, rit ce dernier, désinvolte...Ne vous inquiétez pas pour moi!

Avec un sentiment de fatalité, Tom se souvint qu'il avait déjà eu cette discussion avec lui, et avait obtenu le même genre de réponse, qu'il savait parfaitement sincère.

-En tout cas, vous jouez divinement bien, s'enthousiasma le bellâtre d'une voix mielleuse, et je ne peux traduire par des mots le plaisir que j'ai éprouvé à vous écouter. J'aimerais...serait-il possible que nous nous revoyions prochainement, sans que je prenne trop de votre temps et vous empêche de vous exercer?

Excédé, Tom se décida à intervenir. Pas question que ce jeune crétin fasse des avances aussi directes à son protégé en lui donnant un rendez-vous! Il fit trois pas en avant, rejoignant Harry et son nouvel admirateur, et s'interposa vivement entre eux.

-Bonsoir, Harry!, claironna-t-il. Toutes mes félicitations! Tu t'es montré très en forme, ce soir!

Et, se tournant vers le petit-maître qui, indigné, ouvrait et fermait la bouche comme un poisson hors de l'eau: "Pardonnez-moi, jeune homme, mais je tiens à parler à ce garçon que je connais de longue date, et dont le jeu m'a enchanté, une fois de plus. Pouvez-vous nous laisser seuls quelques instants?"

L'autre refusait visiblement de croire qu'on eût osé l'interrompre avec tant de grossièreté. Quant à Harry, nullement surpris, il regardait Tom froidement, son violon sous le bras, mais ne faisait rien pour reprendre la conversation avec son admirateur évincé.

-Monsieur..., balbutia ce dernier, rouge d'indignation. Permettez que je proteste! Nous n'avons pas fini, et...

-Allons, je ne mets pas en question l'intérêt de votre entretien, mais mon temps est compté, et je dois absolument échanger quelques mots en privé avec ce garçon avant mon départ. Au plaisir!

Sur ce, Tom saisit le bras de Harry et l'entraîna plus loin. Le garçon devait être soulagé d'être délivré du jeune fat, car il se laissa faire sans protester, et ne tenta de dégager son bras que lorsqu'ils furent parvenus à l'autre bout du salon.

-M'en voudras-tu de t'avoir arraché à une nouvelle conquête si... séduisante?, murmura le Lord avec un sourire sardonique.

-Vous vous montrez toujours aussi peu respectueux..., siffla Harry, en lui lançant un regard furieux.

-Pardonne moi... Quand je t'ai vu aux prises avec ce ridicule individu, j'ai décidé de voler à ton secours.

-Il n'était pas antipathique... Et une fois de plus, vous vous mêlez de ce qui ne vous regarde pas.

-Oh...tu aurais aimé lier plus ample connaissance avec lui?, s'étonna Tom, levant un sourcil suggestif.

-Pourquoi pas?

-Sincèrement, je n'ai jamais vu quelqu'un d'aussi pathétique.

-Vraiment? Cela confirme que nous n'avons pas les mêmes critères de jugement, vous et moi.

-Peu importe, trancha Tom avec impatience. J'ai à te parler. Pour commencer, sache que j'ai trouvé que tu jouais merveilleusement bien, ce soir. Tu m'as profondément ému. La Chaconne était particulièrement magnifique.

Harry hocha simplement la tête. Il paraissait las et ennuyé. Dissimulant tant bien que mal son agacement, le Lord reprit:

-Je croyais que le vieux Bach n'était pas très en vogue actuellement. As-tu réussi à le faire apprécier?

-Je n'en sais rien, maugréa Harry en haussant les épaules.

-Tous ces gens qui sont venus te féliciter...ils ont dû aimer ce qu'ils entendaient, non?

-Je suppose que oui... Le duc a paru satisfait.

-Bon. Tu fais ton blasé, comme d'habitude. A moins que ça ne soit de la mauvaise volonté à mon égard? Mais dis-moi, je t'ai attendu en vain, depuis l'autre jour. Tu n'es pas passé me voir...

-Je vous avais dit que j'avais beaucoup de travail. Figurez-vous que ce genre de concert, ça se prépare. Et je vous préviens que ça ne va pas s'arranger dans les jours à venir.

Tom sentit sa colère prendre brusquement le dessus.

-Dois-je comprendre que tu ne viendras pas?, dit-il durement. Malgré ta promesse?

Le garçon hésita une fraction de seconde. Son regard vert accrocha celui de Tom. Ce dernier sentit une vague de désir le submerger douloureusement.

-Je viendrai...mais je ne peux vous dire quand, dit le garçon du bout des lèvres.

-Penses-tu que je vais passer mes journées à t'attendre?, articula l'homme en retour, se retenant de contracter les poings.

-Je vous enverrai un mot pour vous prévenir, si vous préférez.

-Tu ferais bien de ne pas trop tarder, martela Tom, de plus en plus énervé. Sais-tu que j'ai entendu ce soir plusieurs personnes s'étonner que ton violon soit aussi médiocre, ou faire remarquer que ce n'est pas un instrument à la hauteur de ton talent? Le Guarneri te mettrait plus en valeur.

Tout en parlant, Tom scrutait avidement le visage de Harry, et il vit qu'il avait fait mouche. Le garçon parut un instant déstabilisé. Mais il se reprit presque aussitôt, et dit avec calme:

-Ces gens n'y connaissent rien. Mon violon me suffit largement. Ce n'est pas un mauvais instrument, et jamais mes professeurs ne l'ont critiqué.

-Parce qu'ils ne voulaient pas te blesser, sachant que tu n'avais pas les moyens de t'en offrir un autre. A présent, tu es accoutumé à ce son aigre, étriqué...

Le regard vert s'assombrit.

-Est-ce là votre nouvelle manière de me faire chanter?

-Non, Harry, siffla Tom, au comble de l'énervement. Je fais cette proposition dans ton intérêt, tu le sais parfaitement. Je ne peux t'obliger à accepter le Guarneri, si tu n'en veux pas.

-Mais vous pouvez m'obliger à venir chez vous, ce qui revient au même.

Le Lord eut envie de le prendre par le cou, et de serrer jusqu'à le faire crier.

-Je pensais que nous avions pris un engagement, toi et moi, souffla-t-il...mais je vois que tu ne tiens pas parole.

-Vous n'avez aucun reproche à me faire, protesta Harry. Je ne vous ai pas menti. Je viendrai, mais laissez moi le temps de me retourner!

-Tu mets ma patience et ma fierté à rude épreuve, mon garçon. Prends garde que je ne change de disposition à ton égard.

-De toute façon, vous ne savez pas faire autre chose que menacer.

Tom ne s'était pas trompé. Il était déjà trop tard, le garçon lui avait échappé. Il allait donc devoir user de la force, comme l'avait suggéré Jack. Mais pour l'instant, il devait faire semblant de renoncer, pour endormir sa méfiance.

-Bien, bien, Harry, soupira-t-il, apparemment résigné. A ta guise... J'attendrai sagement un signe de toi...comme le mendiant espère l'aumône qui lui permettra de vivre un jour de plus...

Le garçon leva les yeux au ciel.

-Pardonnez-moi, mais je suis fatigué, grommela-t-il en fuyant le regard du Lord. Je vais aller ranger mon violon.

-Bien, mais reviens-me trouver ici. Je t'attends, et si tu es d'accord, je te présenterai à certains de mes amis...

-Non. Il est tard, il faut que je rentre à Poudlard. Je vous souhaite une bonne fin de soirée!

Terriblement humilié, Tom tenta une dernière manoeuvre, cruellement conscient de s'abaisser jusqu'à terre devant le jeune insolent.

-Attends, Harry! Tu ne vas pas rentrer à pied! Veux-tu que je te raccompagne? Ma voiture attend en bas, elle est à ta disposition.

-Non, non, le duc a promis au directeur de me faire ramener en voiture à l'Académie. Cela fait partie du contrat. A bientôt, donc!

Le garçon lui lança un dernier coup d'oeil oblique, que Tom jugea hautain, voire dédaigneux, puis s'écarta et gagna d'un pas pressé une pièce latérale. Bouillant de rage, le Lord s'empêcha difficilement de le suivre pour l'acculer dans un coin et l'obliger enfin à demander grâce.

Ainsi, le gamin se permettait de jouer les indifférents! Son succès lui montait à la tête, il pensait pouvoir se passer de celui qui l'avait arraché à sa misérable situation de fugitif, de repris de justice!

L'ingrat ne perdait rien pour attendre. Avec l'aide de cet idiot de Diggory et de Jack, Tom était certain de parvenir à remettre la main sur lui dans les meilleurs délais...

Et cette fois, il ne le laisserait plus filer!

o0o0o0o0o0o

-Dites-moi, mon cher Rogue... n'avez vous pas un ancien élève se nommant _Harry Potter_?

Severus tressaillit. Fudge le sondait de son regard brun délavé, tandis qu'à ses côtés, le jeune séminariste guettait avec avidité la moindre de ses réactions. Ils étaient assis à table pour le souper, le vicaire général placé à sa droite, en bout de table.

-En effet..., dit Severus d'un ton aussi froid et neutre que possible, mais son coeur s'était mis à battre frénétiquement.

_Pourquoi cette question? Où veut-il en venir?Que sait-il de Harry et de ses liens avec toi?_

-Ce garçon n'est-il pas organiste?

-Si, mon révérend, approuva Severus, complètement désorienté et plus que jamais sur ses gardes.

-Vous avez bien été son professeur d'orgue?

-Autrefois, à Wardour... Il est actuellement étudiant dans une Académie de musique, ici, à Londres.

_Imbécile! Tu as rougi, et tu ne peux empêcher tes mains de trembler. Pose cette cuiller avant qu'une catastrophe ne se produise!_

Fudge l'observait toujours avec attention.

-Pourtant, reprit le vicaire général d'un air préoccupé, je l'ai entendu jouer du _violon_, pas plus tard qu'hier soir. A moins qu'il ne s'agisse pas du même jeune homme...?

-Hier soir...?, souffla Severus, estomaqué. Mais...comment...Où l'avez-vous entendu?

Son supérieur prit le temps de plonger un morceau de pain dans sa soupe avant de répondre avec un sourire aimable:

-J'étais invité à une soirée musicale chez le duc de Fields, et je m'y suis rendu en compagnie de mon ami lord Fraser, qui est un bienfaiteur de notre paroisse, comme vous le savez. Il se trouve que votre... ancien élève s'y produisait. Mais... vous semblez surpris?

Fudge fourra goûlument sa bouchée de pain dans sa bouche. Assis sur des charbons ardents, Severus avala péniblement sa salive.

-Non... pas particulièrement, dit-il d'une voix sans timbre. Cela n'a rien d'étonnant. Potter est également un excellent violoniste...

-C'était donc bien le même garçon! Il est vrai que c'est un brillant musicien. Je n'y connais rien, mais il a remporté un franc succès, hier soir.

Que répondre à cela? Severus baissa la tête vers son assiette, plongeant à nouveau sa cuiller dans la soupe, bien qu'il eût perdu tout appétit. L'envie de bombarder Fudge de questions le taraudait, mais il resta silencieux, craignant de se trahir en montrant trop d'intérêt pour le sujet.

Le vicaire général semblait attendre plus de réactions de la part de Rogue. Pendant près d'une minute, aucun des trois convives ne parla, et la pièce fut remplie de bruits de cuillers et de déglutition.

-Quel genre de public fréquente ces soirées musicales, mon révérend?, demanda soudain John au vicaire général.

-Oh...que du beau monde!, répondit ce dernier en arrondissant les lèvres. Des dizaines de ladies et de gentlemen, tous de haute naissance. Et tous ces invités de marque semblent se passionner pour la musique. Entre nous, j'aimerais qu'ils montrent le même intérêt pour notre sainte religion... Savez-vous, mon jeune ami, que ces personnes de la haute société sont -pour la plupart d'entre elles- très fières de soutenir des artistes et de les couvrir d'or, mais qu'elles oublient trop souvent leur simple devoir de chrétien, qui consiste à verser des dons à nos églises...

-Lord Fraser, lui, ne l'oublie pas, glissa John, obséquieux. C'est un homme généreux, n'est-ce pas?

-Oh oui! Il est en tout point remarquable... et nous devons faire en sorte de le garder acquis à notre cause.

_Si tu ne lui poses pas maintenant LA question qui te brûle les lèvres, tu ne fermeras pas l'oeil de la nuit..._

-Y avait-il, parmi les invités, un certain lord Voldemort?, intervint soudain Severus, essayant vainement de contenir sa nervosité.

Fudge parut surpris, puis il fronça les sourcils, réfléchissant.

-Lord Voldemort...? Attendez... On m'a présenté de nombreux gentlemen, et... mais en effet, ce nom me dit quelque chose. Oui, à présent que j'y songe, je suis sûr de l'avoir salué. Il s'agit sans doute de cet homme de belle prestance, dont lord Fraser m'a appris qu'il est spécialisé dans la traite négrière. Vous le connaissez, Severus?

_Hélas oui, par la force des choses..._

-Vaguement...

-Et avez-vous une raison particulière de vous enquérir à son sujet?

-Non...non...

-N'étant pas londonien, vous ne devez pas connaître grand monde ici. Ce gentleman est-il de votre région?

-Je l'ai rencontré...autrefois...du côté de Bristol...

-Il me revient autre chose à son propos. Lord Fraser m'a confié en aparté que cet homme avait fait de la prison, il y a quelques temps. Etiez-vous au courant, Severus?

-Oui...

_Il est décidément bien renseigné, le vieux renard..._

-Il paraît qu'il a été injustement accusé de divers crimes qu'il n'avait jamais commis... Scandaleux, n'est-ce pas?

_Injustement? Ben voyons..._

-Je ne sais pas... Je le connais à peine.

_Quel habile dissimulateur tu fais!_

-Comment avez vous deviné qu'il serait présent à cette soirée? Est-ce un ami proche du duc de Fields?

-Je le suppose...

_C'est un interrogatoire en règle. Tu ne t'en es pas trop mal tiré, pour l'instant... Mais ce que tu viens d'apprendre sur Potter te donne une furieuse envie de vomir..._

Il y eut à nouveau un silence. La mort dans l'âme, Severus se contraignit à avaler quelques cuillérées de soupe.

-Le jeune violoniste...Harry Potter...il a joué toute la soirée?, interrogea subitement le séminariste, tout en surveillant Rogue du coin de l'oeil.

_Pourquoi s'intéresse-t-il ainsi à Harry, ce jeune crétin? Son regard inqusiteur ne te dit rien qui vaille..._

-Oh non!, répondit Fudge avec un petit rire. Il y avait avant lui un groupe d'instrumentistes à vent qui ont exécuté des pièces plutôt gaies, très agréables à écouter. A vrai dire, leur programme me plaisait mieux que celui de votre élève, Severus. Quand son tour est arrivé, il a joué tout seul, et cela m'a paru ...comment dire...très austère.

-Tout seul? Vraiment?, croassa Severus.

_Qu'a-t-il joué... ? Sans doute du Bach... Inutile d'interroger Fudge à ce sujet, il n'y connaît rien._

-Ce qui n'a pas empêché le duc et sa femme, ainsi qu'une grande partie du public, de le féliciter chaleureusement. Le succès de ce garçon paraît assuré...

_Il a dû jouer comme un dieu...Et dire que Voldemort était là..._

-Vous devez être fier de lui, mon révérend, puisqu'il s'agit de votre ancien élève..., fit remarquer John d'un ton doucereux, s'adressant cette fois directement à Severus.

-Je lui ai enseigné l'orgue, pas le violon..., bougonna l'interpellé sans lever les yeux de son assiette.

-Tout de même...il vient souvent vous voir...vous restez en contact avec lui...

_Qu'est-ce qu'il en sait, cet abruti? Cette fois, tu ne peux plus esquiver son vilain regard de fouine_.

-Il n'est venu que deux fois au presbytère, répondit sèchement Severus. Vous appelez ça _souvent_?

-Mais il vous écrit tous les jours!

Stupéfait, Rogue resta un instant muet.

-Vous surveillez mon courrier!, explosa-t-il soudain, foudroyant John du regard.

-Pas du tout! Il se trouve que c'est moi qui suis chargé de vous porter vos lettres. Je n'ai pu m'empêcher de remarquer que ce garçon vous écrit quotidiennement!

-Comment le savez-vous? Son nom ne figure pas sur l'enveloppe, que je sache!

_Peut-être a-t-il même ouvert ton courrier, cette crapule!_

Le séminariste se troubla.

-Il...il figurait sur la première de ses lettres..., bredouilla-t-il. Je n'y peux rien, je suis observateur. Malgré moi, je reconnais les écritures!

-Bravo!, grinça Rogue. Quel fin limier! Bien, ce garçon m'écrit. Et alors?

-Et alors?... Et alors... rien, mon révérend...

_Tu as réussi à te trahir, en sortant ainsi de tes gonds. S'ils n'avaient que des soupçons à ton sujet, ils sont fixés à présent..._

-Allons, messieurs! Calmez-vous!, intervint Fudge d'un ton bonhomme. Il n'y a là rien de répréhensible... Tout le monde a le droit d'entretenir une correspondance soutenue. Et de très jeunes gens ont souvent besoin de recevoir les conseils avisés de personnes d'expérience. N'est-ce pas, Severus?

_C'est ça, vieil hypocrite!_

Rogue émit un vague murmure d'assentiment, avant de se lever, jetant sa serviette sur la table.

-Si vous le permettez, je vais me retirer dans ma chambre, grogna-t-il. J'ai assez mangé.

-Faites, faites, mon ami..., dit Fudge en lui jetant un regard ironique.

Severus s'empressa de quitter la salle à manger.

o0o0o0o0o0o

-Voyons, Drago, vous pouvez bien faire cela pour moi, et pour votre oncle!

-Je vous ai expliqué que ce n'est pas aussi aisé que ça en a l'air. Le garçon est bien surveillé. Mrs Chourave le garde tout le temps auprès d'elle.

-Tout de même, vous êtes le maître chez vous, oui ou non? Vous pouvez exiger de ce moricaud qu'il vous accompagne pour une course en ville, il ne pourra refuser. Vous l'amènerez ici, tout simplement! Je vous assure qu'il sera ravi!

-Certes, mais reviendra-t-il ensuite avec moi Harleystreet?

Mulciber leva les yeux au ciel.

-Bien sûr que non! Votre oncle le gardera auprès de lui! Je vous rappelle, mon cher vicomte, que cet esclave _lui appartient _!

-C'est bien ce qui m'ennuie. Si je ne le ramène pas, je vais devoir essuyer les reproches de la cuisinière...

-Balivernes!

-Et ceux de sa nièce également...

-Ah ha ha...c'est ça, qui vous turlupine, n'est-ce pas? Vous avez peur de déplaire à cette petite oie!

Rougissant, Drago sourit.

-Eh bien...je suis en train de gagner peu à peu sa confiance. Je n'aimerais pas gâcher tous ces efforts en...

-Ecoutez, Drago!, claqua sèchement le peintre. Soit vous nous amenez l'esclave, et j'accepte que vous restiez mon apprenti. Soit vous le gardez chez vous, mais vous ne mettrez plus jamais les pieds ici. A vous de choisir!

Le vicomte baissa la tête. Mulciber lui demandait l'impossible...Que faire? Il tenait trop à Luna pour risquer de se brouiller avec elle. La veille, elle était venue poser pour lui, et il avait obtenu qu'elle dénoue ses merveilleux cheveux blonds. A la fin de la séance, mutin, il lui avait proposé de l'aider à se recoiffer. Il en avait profité pour la prendre par la taille et l'embrasser dans le cou. Surprise, la jeune fille avait poussé un petit cri, mais elle n'avait pas vraiment protesté et ne s'était pas débattue. Craignant de l'effaroucher, il n'avait pas insisté. Mais il comptait bien, dès le lendemain, aller plus loin dans son entreprise de séduction...

Le simple contact furtif de ses lèvres sur sa peau si douce l'avait mis dans tous ses états...

Malheureusement, Luna tenait énormément à son étrange ami, l'esclave de lord Voldemort. Drago le savait pertinemment. Peut-être avait-il intérêt à sonder d'abord le garçon, pour savoir quels étaient ses sentiments à l'égard du Lord. S'il éprouvait de la haine pour l'homme, Drago ne prendrait pas le risque de l'arracher à sa vie actuelle, de peur de dresser irrémédiablement Luna contre lui. En revanche, s'il lui était resté attaché, la jeune fille devait le savoir. Drago parviendrait à la convaincre que l'esclave avait lui-même supplié qu'on le laissât revenir auprès de son maître...

o0o0o0o0o

Severus barra pour la troisième fois la phrase qu'il venait d'écrire. Rageusement, il prit sa feuille, la froissa et la jeta dans la corbeille, au pied de son bureau.

Il ne trouvait pas les mots. Son désarroi était trop grand.

Les doigts tremblants, il saisit la lettre qu'il avait reçue le matin même du garçon, et la parcourut une énième fois des yeux.

_"Mon cher révérend,_

_La sonate avance lentement, mais sûrement. Je m'attaque actuellement au troisième mouvement, que je voudrais très enlevé, vif et dansant (en opposition au deuxième, qui est lent et triste). Je pense que vous en serez surpris, j'espère seulement ne pas vous choquer..._

_Le travail ici s'accumule en si grande quantité que je ne vois pas le temps passer. Mais dans mes rares moments de détente, je pense à vous. _

_Les nuits sont si courtes..._

_J'avoue attendre avec impatience le moment où je pourrai enfin sortir de Poudlard sans risque... et vous revoir._

_Comment allez-vous? Je vous en prie, continuez à m'écrire. Si vous saviez avec quelle fébrilité je guette l'arrivée de vos messages! Ils me paraissent toujours trop brefs..._

_Votre dévoué_

_HP"_

Pas une seule allusion à la soirée chez le duc...

Severus replia nerveusement le papier et le glissa dans son tiroir qu'il referma à clef.

Depuis combien de temps Harry mentait-il ainsi effrontément dans les lettres qu'il lui adressait?

Que signifiaient ces mots débordants de sentiments, des mots qui ne rendaient aucun compte de la réalité?

Et que cachait d'autre le garçon, dont Severus n'avait pas connaissance?

Comment le pasteur devait-il réagir?

Il se leva et se mit à arpenter sa chambre, les bras croisés comme pour se retenir de s'en prendre violemment aux rares objets de la pièce.

Ce soir, il était trop tard pour entreprendre quoique ce fût.

Demain, il irait voir Dumbledore. Harry avait-il réellement mis le directeur au courant de ses problèmes?

Si le garçon l'avait fait, comme il l'avait affirmé dans ses courriers, le vieillard n'avait aucune excuse. Pourquoi l'avoir envoyé se produire en dehors de l'école en l'exposant ainsi au danger? Severus lui ferait connaître sa façon de penser.

Mais si Harry s'était tu, comme le soupçonnait Severus, Dumbledore n'était pas en cause. Et dans ce cas...

Le pasteur s'arrêta brutalement, les poings serrés.

Dans ce cas, il rencontrerait le garçon et lui ferait cracher toute la vérité.

Comment avait-il osé sortir de Poudlard? Pourquoi jouer ainsi avec le feu?

Et surtout, pourquoi lui avoir _menti_, à lui, Severus?

Le garçon avait déjà joué précédemment chez le duc de Fields, et y avait rencontré lord Voldemort à peine sorti de prison. Il l'avait lui-même rapporté à Severus. Alors, comment justifier qu'il fût allé une nouvelle fois tenter le diable?

Au fond, peut-être Harry brûlait-il d'envie de revoir le Lord? Cela expliquerait qu'il n'en eût rien dit au pasteur... Le fourbe!

Son coeur se serra douloureusement. Il ne comprenait plus.

Naïvement, il avait cru aux aveux passionnés du jeune homme. Persuadé de sa sincérité, il s'était imaginé que le jeune musicien l'aimait, et qu'il était prêt à se lancer dans une relation avec lui... Il avait même envisagé de quitter l'Eglise pour pouvoir sans honte se consacrer tout entier à ce sentiment qu'il pensait réciproque...

Et il venait de découvrir que le garçon le trompait, cherchant par tous les moyens à se jeter une nouvelle fois dans les bras de cet homme pervers, son tortionnaire, le meurtrier de ses parents...

Harry était donc comme son père... Séducteur et faux-jeton... Charmeur et bourreau des coeurs... Adepte de l'abus de confiance et du double-jeu...

Demain, Severus ferait la lumière sur cette affaire. Il avait certes un programme chargé, mais il s'arrangerait pour trouver le temps de courir à Poulard.

Et si Harry l'avait consciemment abusé...eh bien, il saurait le lui faire avouer...

...Et amèrement regretter.

**o0o0o0o0o**

**Voili, voilou... Alors? Vous allez bien? Pas trop dégoûtés? Soyez sympas, donnez moi votre avis, vous savez comme j'adore vous lire et comme vos commentaires et suggestions m'aident à construire l'intrigue, pas à pas !**

**Et comme a-cup-of-tea m'a gentiment rappelé qu'il est ****interdit**** d'intégrer les RAR dans le chapitre, voici une petite "annexe" à l'histoire (voyez ça comme des "éclaircissements"..., hum, hum... ;)**

**Al****: **Merci pour ton gentil message!**Sophie****: **Oui, oui, Harry a tenu le coup. C'est un brave garçon! Merci, bisous! **Une potterienne**: Ah oui, Severus manque de confiance, il n'a pas eu droit à beaucoup d'amour dans sa vie jusqu'à présent.- Il est jaloux du Lord, c'est vrai, et ses fantasmes vont assez loin, comme tu dis (je vous avais prévenus!!)- Bella est jalouse, bien sûr, et surtout, elle est tellement snobe qu'elle ne peut supporter l'idée que le Lord veuille adopter un roturier et lui léguer sa fortune. - Le Lord dit à Harry qu'il l'aime, ce qui ne signifie pas qu'il l'aime vraiment de manière désintéressée, attention. Mais tu as raison, son comportement vis à vis de Harry est différent, il a été marqué par sa captivité. Il a peur de perdre Harry, et on s'aperçoit qu'il éprouve quelque chose de fort pour lui. Cependant, tu verras dans ce chapitre que dans le fond, il n'a pas réellement changé, hélas. Il est toujours aussi possessif et égoïste - Mulciber est égal à lui-même. Il est en effet le "côté noir" du Lord, comme tu le dis très justement. Il n'a aucune envie que le Lord change de personnalité. Mais le Lord n'est pas obligé de l'écouter, n'est-ce pas? "Dis-moi qui sont tes amis, je te dirai qui tu es"...- Merci à toi pour cette magnifique review! **Artémis**: Ah, je suis contente que tu apprécies l'âme tourmentée de Severus.-Oui, Harry résiste vaillamment. Tu penses qu'il va craquer, et se "consoler" dans les bras du Lord, à défaut d'avoir Severus? On verra, hé hé hé... - Et oui, Harry a l'art de se fourrer dans des situations impossibles. C'est comme ça qu'on l'aime, niark! Merci beaucoup pour ton soutien! **Loan: **Cette review n'était pas si ridicule, et je suis ravie pour toi que tu aies du boulot! Bien sûr, ça passe avant les fics, c'est normal et je ne t'en veux pas! -Tu es impatiente que la relation entre Harry et Rogue se concrétise? Patience (je me répète, moi...?), c'est pour le chapitre dix (oups, je n'aurais pas dû dire ça!!). Voilà, je te laisse lire cette suite tant attendue! *sourire*

**Bonne rentrée à tous!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Bonjour tout le monde! Merci d'être encore là, de ne pas vous lasser de cette histoire. Sachez que vos reviews m'encouragent à continuer, j'en ai bien besoin dans mes fréquents moments de doute... En tout cas, j'espère que vos attentes ne seront pas trop déçues... **

**Rendez-vous en bas de page! **

**CHAPITRE DIX**

-Je suis confus de vous déranger, monsieur. Je n'en aurai pas pour longtemps…

-Vous ne me dérangez pas, mon cher Severus, répondit Dumbledore d'un ton affable tout en l'observant attentivement par dessus ses lunettes. Il se trouve que vous tombez très bien, je n'ai _strictement_ _rien_ à faire, ce qui se produit très rarement, comme vous pouvez l'imaginer. Je suis ravi de vous voir. Asseyez-vous, je vous prie. Une tasse de thé?

-Non merci.

-Comme vous voudrez... Je devine que vous êtes pressé. Dites-moi tout de suite quel bon vent vous amène?

_Bon vent? L'expression n'est pas vraiment appropriée, il va vite s'en rendre compte..._

-Eh bien…, commença Severus, essayant de paraître sûr de lui. Je voudrais vous entretenir au sujet de … Harry Potter.

-Harry ?, s'étonna le directeur. Oh, mais oui, vous le connaissez bien, vous qui avez été son premier professeur. Je vous écoute avec grand intérêt!

Le pasteur rassembla tout son courage.

-J'aimerais savoir tout d'abord si…hum…si le garçon vous a parlé d'un certain _lord Voldemort_…

-Lord Voldemort ?, répéta le vieux musicien. Non…non, vraiment…cela ne me dit rien.

-... Alors, peut-être Mr Potter a-t-il évoqué devant vous un personnage de l'aristocratie avec qui il aurait eu …disons…maille à partir?

Dumbledore fronça ses sourcils broussailleux, avant d'ouvrir ses belles et longues mains ridées en un geste d'ignorance.

-Non, mon ami, je suis désolé. Harry ne m'a rien raconté de ce genre. De qui, de quoi s'agit-il exactement ? Auriez-vous l'amabilité d'éclairer ma lanterne ?

_Evidemment! Tu t'en doutais, d'ailleurs. Le garçon n'a rien dit. Il t'a donc menti sur toute la ligne. Pour quelle obscure raison? C'est ce qu'il faudra élucider._

Severus s'éclaircit la voix. Le regard bleu et soutenu de son vis-à-vis le mettait mal à l'aise, mais il ne pouvait plus reculer.

-Avant d'arriver à Londres, Potter a eu une…hum... disons, une mésaventure sentimentale qui s'est terminée… tragiquement. Je vous fais grâce des détails. Toujours est-il que, pour diverses raisons qu'il serait trop long d'exposer ici, ce drame l'a conduit à demander la protection de l'homme dont je vous ai parlé, ce fameux lord Voldemort. Or, cet aristocrate, le voyant vulnérable, a abusé de sa confiance. A l'époque, il a voulu le séquestrer, et nous avons dû lui arracher le garçon par la force des armes…

-C'est une histoire terrible…, murmura Dumbledore, le regard devenu grave. En effet, Harry ne m'a pas mis au courant…Enfin, je puis le comprendre. Sans doute préfère-t-il oublier pour le moment ces évènements fâcheux...

-Ce n'est pas fini, malheureusement. Suite à cette affaire, lord Voldemort a fait de la prison pour différents motifs. Or, cet homme dispose de nombreux et puissants soutiens, si bien qu'il a été innocenté et libéré après quelques mois seulement de captivité. Il est à Londres actuellement, et comme on pouvait s'y attendre, il …hum…il poursuit à nouveau Potter de ses assiduités.

Silencieux, Dumbledore jouait avec son coupe-papier.

-C'est un homme extrêmement dangereux, reprit Severus, tentant de gommer la colère de sa voix. Le garçon m'avait dit qu'il vous en parlerait, et qu'il ne quitterait pas l'Académie tant que ce Lord traînerait dans les parages. Or, il semble qu'il n'en ait rien fait…

-C'est étrange, dit doucement le directeur en relevant les yeux pour les plonger dans ceux de son vis-à-vis. Peut-être n'a-t-il pas suffisamment confiance en moi…

-J'en doute.

-Ou alors, il n'a pas trouvé en lui le courage de me parler de choses aussi…intimes, aussi gênantes…par timidité, ou par fierté, tout simplement ?

_Le vieux n'a rien perdu de sa finesse et de sa perspicacité. Il est sûrement dans le vrai..._

-Ceci n'explique pas que Potter m'ait menti, affirmant dans ses lettres qu'il vous avait informé de ses problèmes, et m'assurant qu'il ne mettait plus les pieds hors de Poudlard. Or, j'ai appris par hasard qu'il y a deux jours, il est allé jouer chez le duc de Fields. De plus, j'ai su après coup que lord Voldemort se trouvait également à cette soirée.

-C'est moi qui l'ai poussé à s'y rendre, mon ami, reconnut le directeur, embarrassé. J'ai beaucoup insisté, c'était pour lui une très belle opportunité. A vrai dire, il ne paraissait pas très chaud…ce qui, sur le moment, m'a beaucoup étonné, voire agacé, je l'avoue.

-Il a laissé passer une chance de vous raconter toute la vérité…

-En effet. Mais nous ne pouvons lui en tenir grief. D'ailleurs, il est rentré sain et sauf à Poudlard, et depuis, il n'a pas bougé de l'école, je vous le garantis.

-Nous avons évité le pire…mais je crains pour la suite. Lord Voldemort est un homme redoutablement intelligent et retors.

-Pensez-vous qu'il soit judicieux que j'aille trouver Harry, et lui dise que vous m'avez mis au courant ?

_Comme le gamin va t'en vouloir, s'il apprend que tu as révélé tous ses secrets…!_

-Nn…non, hésita le pasteur. Je préfèrerais d'abord lui en parler moi-même.

-Comme vous voudrez, mon garçon. Mais dans ce cas, qu'attendez-vous de moi ?

-Que vous ne lui donniez plus aucune occasion de sortir de Poudlard, à moins que ça ne soit avec tout l'effectif de l'orchestre, et sous bonne surveillance.

-Bien. Mais ne serait-il pas plus sage qu'il quitte Londres et retourne en province, le temps que cet être malfaisant soit neutralisé?

Severus hésita une nouvelle fois.

_Oh non, tout mais pas ça...!_

-Ce n'est pas souhaitable, dit-il finalement. Je pense qu'il ne perd pas son temps ici, à travailler avec vous.

-J'avoue que j'aurais du mal à me séparer de lui, admit le vieil homme avec un sourire. C'est un étudiant exceptionnel, un musicien de grand talent, et un excellent pédagogue, par dessus le marché. J'aimerais vraiment le pousser à développer ses dons aussi loin que possible. Mais dites-moi, savez-vous si ce lord Voldemort réside à Londres de façon permanente ?

-Non. Il possède une propriété à Bristol. Et son activité principale est la traite négrière. Il va donc devoir partir, à un moment ou l'autre.

-Parfait. Espérons que ce sera le plus tôt possible, bien que je n'aie aucune sympathie pour le trafic d'êtres humains. En attendant, je vais veiller discrètement sur Harry, vous pouvez compter sur moi, mon ami.

-Je vous en saurai gré, monsieur.

Il y eut un silence. Puis Severus se lança.

-J'aimerais avoir avec Potter un petit entretien, ce soir même si possible. Savez-vous où il se trouve actuellement ?

Dumbledore jeta un coup d'œil à la grande pendule qui ornait un des murs du bureau.

-Huit heures et demie… Il doit tout juste avoir fini de manger, et… Je ne saurais trop m'avancer, mais il me semble que le lundi, il n'a aucune répétition en soirée. Avec un peu de chance, vous le trouverez dans sa chambre. Voulez-vous que je vous y conduise ?

-C'est-à-dire que…s'il me voit en votre compagnie, il va se douter que...

-Ne vous inquiétez pas, coupa Dumbledore, je vais vous donner toutes les indications nécessaires, puis je vous quitterai quand nous serons parvenus à proximité de ses quartiers … Allons-y de ce pas, mon cher Severus !

o0o0o0o0o

Un valet vint prévenir lord Voldemort que le jeune Cédric Diggory demandait à le voir.

Le violoniste était ponctuel, un bon point pour lui.

Au lieu d'aller aussitôt le rejoindre, Tom prit le parti de le faire attendre un peu. Quinze bonnes minutes s'étaient écoulées quand il entra enfin, l'air affairé, dans le petit salon où patientait le jeune musicien.

Ils se saluèrent rapidement, et le Lord invita son visiteur à prendre place.

-Alors, avez-vous bien mené votre petite enquête?, s'enquit-il enfin, après qu'il eût ordonné au valet d'apporter à boire et qu'ils eurent échangé quelques formules de politesse.

Diggory sourit avec fatuité, tout gonflé de son importance.

-J'ai essayé d'en apprendre le plus possible sur Potter, mylord. Mais peut-être connaissez-vous déjà tout ce que je vais vous rapporter? Je vous ai vu vous entretenir avec lui, l'autre soir...

Le ton du jeune homme était légèrement suspicieux.

-Oh, non, certainement pas! Je le connais très mal, se récria Tom, ennuyé que Diggory les eût observés, Harry et lui, durant leur courte discussion. Nos rencontres ont toujours été très occasionnelles. L'autre soir, je suis allé le trouver pour le féliciter, de manière à éteindre d'éventuels soupçons. Mais il s'est montré arrogant et impoli, comme à son habitude. Visiblement, son succès lui monte à la tête.

-En effet. Il est de plus en plus odieux!, approuva hargneusement Diggory. Il se croit tout permis, c'est insupportable.

A présent très à son aise, le violoniste ne faisait même plus semblant d'avoir de la considération pour Harry. A l'évidence, il était prêt à tout pour être débarrassé de lui.

-Bien, allons-y, à présent, lança Tom fermement. Pour commencer, dites-moi tout ce que vous savez de son emploi du temps.

Le jeune homme se rengorgea.

-Oh, rien de plus facile!, commença-t-il avec emphase. En gros, nous avons les mêmes activités, lui et moi. Le matin est consacré au travail individuel, sauf quand Dumbledore nous convoque pour une séance de direction, ce qui arrive fréquemment. Je crois savoir que Potter, étant peu fortuné, a également quelques jeunes élèves en violon, mais sans doute pas tous les matins. Ensuite, répétitions d'orchestre tous les après-midis de deux à cinq. Par ailleurs, Potter travaille le mardi et le vendredi jusqu'à sept heures avec son quatuor. Il y a aussi les cours d'analyse et d'écriture, le lundi et le jeudi, de cinq heures trente à huit heures.

Impressionné par le rythme imposé aux jeunes musiciens, Tom émit un léger sifflement.

-Vous n'avez pas le temps de vous ennuyer, commenta-t-il sobrement. Et le soir?

-Le soir? Rien de particulier, sauf quand il y a concert.

-Potter a-t-il l'habitude de sortir en ville avec des amis, de faire la fête... bref, vous voyez ce que je veux dire?

Diggory hésita un instant.

-Non, je ne crois pas. Mais je ne peux vous garantir qu'il reste toujours sagement dans sa chambre, je n'ai pas pu le surveiller constamment.

-Bien sûr, bien sûr... A-t-il beaucoup d'amis au sein de l'école?

-A part ses camarades du quatuor, je ne lui vois pas d'amis proches à Poudlard. On m'a parlé d'une liaison avec une jeune servante, mais on m'a dit aussi qu'ils avaient rompu...

"Une liaison avec une servante? De mieux en mieux!", pensa Tom, irrité. "L'incorrigible séducteur!"

-Ces trois garçons, reprit-il, dissimulant habilement ses états d'âme... Est-il fréquemment en leur compagnie?

-En dehors du temps de répétition, il me semble qu'ils ne traînent pas souvent ensemble. Ou alors, ils restent très discrets, mylord.

-Bon. Autre chose, à présent. Pour pouvoir agir, j'ai besoin de savoir de quelle manière on peut s'introduire dans l'école sans passer par l'entrée principale et la loge du concierge.

-C'est très simple. Il y a une petite porte qui donne sur Burtonstreet.

-Cette porte est-elle ouverte en permanence?

-Elle l'est dans la journée. Le concierge la verrouille à sept heures. Nous, les étudiants, nous avons chacun une clef, en plus de celle de notre chambre.

Tom réfléchit quelques secondes, fronçant les sourcils.

-Pourriez-vous me prêter votre clef un certain temps?

-Heu... C'est-à-dire...?

-Oh, deux jours !...La durée nécessaire pour en faire une copie.

Après une courte hésitation, Diggory sortit son trousseau de sa poche et en détacha une petite clef. Il la tendit à Tom, qui s'en saisit et la glissa dans sa redingote.

-Parfait. Vous viendrez la récupérer après-demain. Quel est le numéro de la chambre de Potter?

-Chambre 27. En entrant par la fameuse porte, vous prenez le couloir de gauche, et c'est la troisième chambre à droite.

-Il habite donc au rez-de-chaussée?

-Oui. Sa chambre donne sur la cour intérieure. Mais... pourquoi ces questions? Vous n'allez pas...

-Ne vous inquiétez pas. Je n'ai que de _bonnes intentions_, et tout le monde sortira gagnant de cette histoire, même Potter. Y a-t-il autre chose que vous vouliez me faire connaître à son sujet ?

Le violoniste resta quelques instants silencieux.

-A vrai dire...Oui, j'ai noté un dernier point intéressant, dit-il en fixant à nouveau le Lord.

-De quoi s'agit-il?

-C'est à propos de... ses relations.

-Tiens donc!

-J'ai découvert que Potter entretient une correspondance soutenue avec un certain Rogue, pasteur de son état. Il reçoit tous les jours une lettre de lui. J'ai pensé que ce... renseignement pourrait vous être utile.

-Un pasteur?... Connaissez-vous cette personne?

-Oui. Enfin, je pense l'avoir déjà rencontré. Il est venu à Poudlard, un dimanche. Je l'ai vu, en compagnie de Potter.

- A quoi ressemble cet homme?

-Grand... cheveux noirs... visage pâle... allure stricte... J'ai cru comprendre qu'il s'agit d'un ancien professeur de Potter.

-Hmmm... et comment avez-vous su qu'il lui écrivait?

-Par hasard. Il y a peu, j'ai surpris un gamin, un petit miséreux, qui s'introduisait à neuf heures du matin dans le bâtiment et s'apprêtait à frapper à la chambre de Potter. Intrigué, j'ai intercepté le drôle, je l'ai attiré à l'écart, et je lui ai demandé ce qu'il manigançait. Comme il ne voulait pas me répondre, je l'ai menacé énergiquement. Il a fini par avouer qu'il apportait tous les jours à Potter des lettres de la part du pasteur Rogue.

-Bien, bien. Et... savez-vous si Potter lui écrit également?

-Comme cette affaire avait piqué ma curiosité, je suis allé faire un tour le lendemain matin du côté de la loge du concierge. C'est là qu'on entrepose le courrier en partance, avant que le garçon de course ne l'apporte à la poste. Sur un prétexte quelconque, j'ai passé le paquet de lettres en revue. J'en ai trouvé une dont le destinataire n'était autre qu'un certain révérend Rogue, et j'ai reconnu sans difficulté sur l'enveloppe l'écriture négligée de Potter.

Ainsi, Rogue et Harry s'écrivaient régulièrement? Que pouvaient bien contenir ces lettres? A présent, Tom brûlait d'une curiosité avide, et la jalousie lui rongeait les entrailles. Il fallait qu'il mît la main sur ces courriers.

-Que pensez-vous, vous-même, de cet échange?, interrogea-t-il d'un ton aussi neutre que possible.

-Ce que j'en pense? Je trouve ça bizarre, mylord. Pourquoi un musicien de dix-sept ans entretiendrait-il une correspondance assidue avec l'un de ses anciens professeurs, pasteur de surcroît...? Moi, personnellement, ça ne me viendrait pas à l'idée...

-Et alors? Comment l'expliquez-vous?

-Je ne l'explique pas, justement.

-Ce sont peut-être des amis proches...?

-Pour en arriver à s'écrire tous les jours, ils doivent en effet être _extrêmement_ proches, fit Diggory avec un rictus. Potter voudrait-il devenir lui-même pasteur?

-C'est peu probable.

-Dommage... Mais alors...?

Le Lord feignit de réfléchir intensément.

-A moins, lança-t-il subitement, que Potter n'ait commis quelque faute grave pesant maintenant sur sa conscience, et ne trouve réconfort et apaisement dans une pratique religieuse intensive...?

-J'y ai pensé. Mais...Sinon... il se pourrait aussi... qu'il y ait entre eux une sorte de... d'amitié particulière...enfin, vous voyez ce que je veux dire, mylord?

Cédric sourait, l'expression égrillarde. Soulevant les sourcils, Tom joua la plus parfaite surprise.

-Ah...vous voulez dire...? Oh, je n'y avais pas songé, mais à présent que vous en parlez... en effet, vous avez raison. Cela paraît assez vraisemblable. Quoiqu'il en soit, tout ceci est hautement suspect. Peut-être y a-t-il là quelque chose à exploiter pour nous. Bravo pour votre perspicacité!

Dès que Diggory eut vidé son verre, Tom le congédia. Ce faisant, il lui assura que son plan prenait forme, qu'il avait désormais les éléments en main et qu'il allait entrer prochainement en action. Tout se passerait pour le mieux à condition que lui, Cédric, sût tenir sa langue. Et bientôt, Potter ne serait plus pour lui qu'un mauvais souvenir.

o0o0o0o0o

Harry était particulièrement inspiré. Assis à son bureau, la mèche en bataille et le col grand ouvert, il écrivait fébrilement. Ce troisième mouvement semblait couler de source. Jamais le garçon n'avait composé avec autant de facilité.

Soudain, on frappa à sa porte. Il sursauta, laissant tomber une grosse goutte d'encre noire sur sa portée. La peste soit de ce visiteur! Qui pouvait bien s'amuser à le déranger dans un moment aussi mal choisi?

Rien n'était plus énervant que d'être interrompu en plein travail d'écriture.

On frappa à nouveau, plus fort. Il grimaça.

Grognant de dépit, il posa sa plume et retira ses lunettes. Puis il se leva, alla jusqu'à la porte en traînant les pieds et l'entrouvrit avec brusquerie. Il s'attendait à trouver Kitty, ou un de ses camarades du quatuor, et il était prêt à déverser sur l'intrus quelques mots bien sentis.

Une haute silhouette sombre, vêtue d'une longue robe, se détachait dans l'obscurité du couloir.

-Potter...

Les yeux de Harry s'aggrandirent. Le coeur battant la chamade, il ouvrit plus grand la porte, s'effaçant pour laisser passer le révérend. L'homme entra tandis que Harry refermait derrière lui, et avança dans la pièce d'un pas décidé.

-Mon révérend..., murmura Harry, songeant avec angoisse qu'il n'était guère présentable, pieds et mollets nus, la chemise à demi ouverte et les cheveux en désordre.

De plus, il n'avait pas à être fier de l'état de sa chambre. Il y avait plusieurs jours que Kitty n'était pas passée faire le ménage. Le lit défait était envahi de livres et de partitions. Des vêtements sales et des papiers froissés traînaient un peu partout...

Debout au milieu de la chambre, l'homme jeta un coup d'oeil à la ronde, puis se mit à le fixer avec une expression indéchiffrable.

-Je ne m'attendais pas à votre venue..., reprit Harry d'une voix mal assurée. Je suis désolé de vous recevoir dans une chambre aussi...

-Peu importe..., grommela Rogue. Je ne suis pas venu visiter vos quartiers, mais faire une petite _mise au point _avec vous.

Le ton était dur et froid. L'ancien Rogue, celui qui s'était montré si injuste avec Harry, semblait de retour. Le garçon frissonna. Que s'était-il passé? Il commençait à craindre le pire...

-Asseyez-vous, mon révérend, dit-il aussi aimablement que possible, en désignant son unique chaise.

-Non. Rassurez-vous, je ne compte pas m'éterniser.

Le coeur de Harry se serra. Il y eut un silence. L'homme dévisageait toujours son ancien élève avec cette expression tendue ... inquiétante.

-Vous vouliez... me parler?, risqua doucement l'adolescent.

-Oui, lança sèchement le pasteur. J'ai une question à vous poser, et vous allez me répondre sans détour. Où étiez-vous, samedi soir dernier?

C'était donc cela! Le pasteur avait appris d'une façon ou d'une autre que Harry était sorti de Poudlard! Le garçon sentit le sang affluer à ses joues.

-Chez le duc de Fields..., avoua-t-il aussitôt, sans baisser les yeux.

Quelques secondes passèrent encore en silence.

-Pouvez-vous m'expliquer pourquoi vous avez commis cette imprudence, Potter?, martela enfin le pasteur.

Harry ne prit pas le temps de réfléchir et de biaiser. Il devait la vérité au révérend, tout simplement.

-Je n'ai pas pu refuser ce concert, reconnut-il platement. Le professeur Dumbledore a beaucoup insisté pour que je m'y rende.

-Pourquoi le directeur vous a-t-il envoyé jouer là-bas?, insista le pasteur d'un ton glacial. Ne s'était-il pas entendu avec vous sur le fait que vous ne deviez pas sortir de l'école?

Cette fois, le garçon baissa le regard. Il se sentait misérable.

-Eh bien..., commença-t-il, hésitant. Contrairement à ce que je vous avais promis, je n'ai pas parlé au directeur de... de mes problèmes.

Le garçon pouvait sentir à distance la colère qui émanait de l'homme, en face de lui.

-Pour quelle raison?

-Je...hum... En fait, je craignais que, connaissant le danger, il ne veuille plus me garder à Poudlard et me renvoie à Wardour.

-Nous avions évoqué cette éventualité, vous et moi, et admis qu'il ne serait pas difficile de le convaincre de vous garder en sécurité dans l'école.

-C'est vrai. Mais... quand le moment est venu de lui parler, je n'ai pas trouvé le courage de le faire.

-Le courage?

-Oui. De lui raconter ce qui...ce qui m'était arrivé... enfin, vous comprenez. Cela me déplaisait, d'étaler ma vie privée au grand jour, et surtout... d'inspirer la pitié. Je préférais qu'il continue à... me respecter, et me considérer comme un musicien adulte, pas comme une victime.

-Ridicule. Vous connaissez comme moi le professeur Dumbledore. C'est un homme compréhensif et intelligent.

-Peut-être. Malgré cela, je craignais de le voir changer d'opinion à mon égard.

-Crainte bien futile par rapport aux risques que vous couriez en sortant!

Harry ne sut que répondre. Rogue avait raison, bien sûr. Le silence s'installa entre eux encore une fois.

-Ainsi, depuis des jours, reprit l'homme durement en croisant les bras, vous me racontez n'importe quoi dans vos lettres.

-Je regrette de vous avoir... caché la vérité, murmura le garçon. Mon intention était de ne pas vous inquiéter, et que vous ne preniez pas de risque inconsidéré.

-Vous m'avez menti outrageusement.

-Je suis désolé...

-Puis-je encore avoir confiance en vous, Potter? Je sais que _vous avez vu lord Voldemort_...

A ces mots, le garçon eut l'impression qu'on lui versait un seau d'eau glacée sur la tête.

-Si... si je suis allé chez lui, bégaya-t-il, c'est parce que... je n'avais pas d'autre choix. Il...

Harry s'interrompit. L'expression de Rogue était brutalement passée de la colère à une incrédulité horrifiée.

-Vous..., coupa l'homme d'une voix blanche, laissant tomber ses deux bras le long de son corps. Vous êtes _allé chez lui_?

Le garçon comprit son erreur. Mais il était trop tard pour reculer.

-Oui, souffla-t-il, agrippant le bord du bureau, derrière lui, pour s'empêcher de chanceler. Il y a quelques jours... Il l'avait exigé, en me menaçant de...diverses manières.

-Vous m'aviez affirmé que vous n'iriez pas! On dirait que vous n'avez qu'une envie, c'est de vous jeter à nouveau dans ses bras!

Le révérend avançait en parlant, et il se trouva bientôt tout près du jeune musicien.

-Je n'y suis pas allé de mon plein gré, assura Harry avec force.

-Vous êtes encore plus insensé que ce que j'avais supposé! Que s'est-il passé, là-bas? Qu'a-t-il exigé de vous?

-Rien... rien d'autre que de me voir revenir bientôt.

-Me dites-vous la vérité?

-Oui.

-Retournerez-vous chez lui?

-Non. Je lui ai dit que je croulais sous le travail, et qu'il n'avait qu'à patienter.

Rogue serra les poings.

-Comment vous croire?, dit-il entre ses dents. Vous m'avez déjà effrontément abusé. Et je suppose qu'il s'est arrangé pour exercer un chantage sur vous, selon son habitude.

-Pas particulièrement. La première fois que je l'ai vu, chez le duc de Fields, il avait effectivement menacé de...de faire courir sur votre compte d'horribles rumeurs. C'est pour cette raison que je suis allé chez lui, finalement. Mais il semble avoir renoncé à son marchandage sordide...

-D'horribles rumeurs? Lesquelles exactement?

-Eh bien...comme quoi il y aurait entre vous... et moi... heu... une relation...contre-nature.

La voix du garçon se brisa sur le dernier mot. Ses pommettes étaient écarlates, ses mains moites et son front couvert de sueur.

Immobile, Severus le sondait d'un regard brûlant.

-Je ne comprends toujours pas pourquoi vous ne m'avez pas dit toute la vérité, articula-t-il d'une voix mortellement douce. Avez-vous tellement peur de moi?

-Non..., chuchota Harry. Enfin, je ne crois pas...

Une ombre douloureuse voila un instant les yeux noirs du pasteur.

-Apparemment, je ne vous inspire pas confiance. Sinon, vous m'auriez parlé en toute liberté.

-Ce n'est pas ce que vous croyez..., se hâta de répliquer Harry. J'ai confiance en vous, bien sûr. Mais...si je n'ai pas osé vous en parler, c'est que j'avais honte ...Je ne savais pas comment vous alliez réagir à cette histoire de "relation contre-nature"...Le simple fait de prononcer ces mots devant vous....d'imaginer que vous puissiez être mêlé à ce...à ces insinuations avilissantes... Je craignais que... vous soyez choqué... dégoûté...

Il finit d'une voix à peine audible.

-Je sais de quoi lord Voldemort est capable, Potter, répondit Rogue, le visage fermé. Vous n'êtes pas responsable de ses menaces ou du chantage auquel il peut tenter de vous soumettre. Si vous m'aviez expliqué les choses, nous aurions pu mettre au point une stratégie de défense.

-Il n'y en avait aucune. A part celle que j'ai suivie en allant le voir. C'était la seule manière de le faire renoncer à ses projets orduriers. Mais je savais que vous me l'interdiriez.

-Savez-vous ce que votre comportement pourrait laisser supposer?, grimaça l'homme sans cesser de regarder fixement l'adolescent .Que vous avez habilement manoeuvré pour m'éloigner de vous, afin de vous rapprocher à nouveau de lui.

Le sang de Harry ne fit qu'un tour.

-Au contraire!, protesta-t-il avec véhémence. J'ai réussi à faire en sorte qu'il n'ait plus de prise, ni sur vous, ni sur moi.

-Comment avez-vous accompli ce miracle?, ironisa le pasteur.

-Je lui ai révélé que je savais tout, à propos de la mort de mes parents. Du coup, il n'en menait pas large, et je pense qu'il a choisi la prudence, pour finir...

Ils se turent tous deux quelques secondes.

-Quel sentiment vous inspire-t-il?, dit soudain Severus. J'ai besoin de le savoir...

Pris de court, Harry hésita. Il voulait rester honnête, et il s'apercevait qu'il était incapable de répondre à cette question.

-Ainsi, il a dit vrai, dans la grotte..., constata Rogue amèrement. En fait, vous l'aimez... Vous ne pouvez vous passer de lui!

-C'est faux!, se récria Harry, révolté. Je... Il me... Il me dégoûte! Surtout depuis que je sais qu'il est le meurtrier de mes parents!

-Et avant de savoir cela... vous l'aimiez, n'est-ce pas?

-Non!

De cela au moins, l'adolescent était certain. S'il avait été un temps fasciné, voire attiré par le Lord, ce sentiment ambigu n'avait jamais eu la force d'un amour véritable. L'homme avait simplement su habilement étendre son emprise sur lui, jusqu'à piéger et manipuler ses pulsions les plus intimes.

-Dois-je vous croire, Harry?

Le révérend l'appelait à nouveau par son prénom! Pris d'une impulsion, le garçon fit un pas en avant.

-Je ne l'ai jamais aimé, reprit-il, haletant. Malgré toutes ses belles paroles et ses promesses, il ne me respecte pas. Il se sert de moi, il me considère comme un jouet lui appartenant.

-Pourtant, vous acceptez de le revoir. Vous ne le fuyez pas.

Le garçon serra les poings.

-C'est lui qui se met constamment sur mon chemin. J'ai décidé de ne plus avoir peur de lui, une bonne fois pour toutes. Je veux vivre normalement. Pourquoi m'empêcherait-il de vivre ma vie comme je l'entends?

-Vous oubliez qu'il est _dangereux_.

-Non. Plus maintenant. Il a fait de la prison, et je crois sincèrement qu'il n'a aucune envie d'y retourner. Désormais, il n'osera plus rien entreprendre d'illégal.

Rogue leva un sourcil sceptique. Il y eut une nouvelle pause, plus longue que les précédentes. Puis le pasteur sembla s'affaisser légèrement. Ses épaules se voûtèrent.

-Ne suis-je pas comme lui, Harry...?, dit-il soudain très bas. Est-ce que moi aussi, je vous empêche de vivre votre vie comme vous l'entendez?

Le coeur du garçon s'emballa.

-Vous...? Oh non! Au contraire, vous m'avez _donné _la vie, en m'arrachant à mon oncle et en m'initiant à la musique, lança-t-il avec ferveur, plongeant les yeux dans ceux du pasteur. Sans vous, je vivrais aujourd'hui une vie misérable, une vie d'esclave. Je crois que je serais même mort d'ennui et de tristesse.

Soudain, Severus franchit la courte distance qui les séparait encore et attrapa Harry par les deux bras.

-Ce que vous m'avez dit, l'autre jour, au presbytère..., souffla-t-il passionnément. Est-ce toujours valable?

-Que...que vous ai-je dit?

-Je ne le répèterai pas, grimaça Severus. Que vous ne vous en souveniez plus est déjà en soi, hélas, une réponse à ma question.

-Peut-être voulez-vous savoir si... si je pense toujours à vous, jour et nuit?

-Ce sont à peu près les mots que vous avez utilisés ce soir là, en effet...

-...Avant que vous me fassiez taire!, dit Harry, fébrile. Oh...! Oui...bien sûr que oui... ! Croyez-vous que je puisse changer si rapidement de sentiments? Vous avez une bien mauvaise opinion de moi. Sur ce point là au moins, je ne vous mentais pas, dans mes lettres...

Incapable de soutenir plus longtemps le regard de feu qui le scrutait, le garçon ferma les yeux, et il fit ce qu'il n'avait osé faire lors de leur précédente entrevue, au presbytère. Sa tête vint reposer sur l'épaule du pasteur comme pour y chercher sécurité et réconfort. Severus resta un instant figé, puis leva une main et se mit à caresser doucement la chevelure du jeune homme.

-Vous comprenez, Harry, que ma position n'est pas facile?, glissa-t-il dans son oreille.

-Oui, bien sûr...je comprends. Mais c'est plus fort que moi. Je ne peux étouffer ce que je ressens. Pardonnez-moi...

Timidement, l'adolescent passa les bras autour de la taille du pasteur, et se rapprocha encore un peu de lui. La sensation de sa main dans ses cheveux, son souffle contre son oreille, le contact de son épaule puissante contre son front, tout cela était trop beau, trop troublant pour être vrai.

-Si vous êtes sûr de vos sentiments, vous devez me le dire, dit Severus avec une incroyable tendresse dans la voix. Je ne veux en aucun cas me comporter comme l'a fait lord Voldemort, et abuser de votre jeunesse et de votre vulnérabilité.

-Je suis absolument sûr de mes sentiments. Je...je vous...

-Taisez-vous, coupa Severus, et, lâchant les cheveux du garçon, il lui releva la tête et saisit son visage entre ses mains.

-Ne prononcez pas des mots dont vous ne pouvez mesurer toute la portée..., dit-il gravement, dévorant du regard le visage de son vis-à-vis.

-Auriez-vous peur de les entendre?, chuchota Harry avec un demi-sourire.

-Oui, peut-être. A votre tour de me pardonner, murmura Severus en baissant les paupières.

Et avec une lenteur infinie, ses lèvres vinrent rejoindre celles de Harry, qui les accueillit avec un long frisson de bonheur.

o0o0o0o0o0o

-Vous devez savoir où se trouve Neville, Mylord!, lança Luna, dont les yeux rougis par les pleurs fixaient le vicomte avec désespoir. Il est parti avec vous, il y a deux jours, et n'est jamais revenu. Ma tante et moi sommes folles d'inquiétude.

Il l'avait croisée un instant auparavant sur le palier, et sans même le saluer, elle l'avait interpellé au sujet du jeune esclave.

-Oh...je suis désolé que vous n'ayez pas été informée, ma chère enfant, répondit-il hâtivement, mal à l'aise. Votre ami a demandé lui-même à rester auprès de mon grand-oncle, lord Voldemort.

-Lord Voldemort?, dit Luna dans un souffle, consternée. Il... il n'est plus en prison?

-Mais non, voyons! Voici plusieurs semaines qu'il a été libéré. Il vit actuellement à Londres, non loin d'ici.

La colère déforma soudain les traits fins de la jeune fille.

-Vous...vous avez conduit Neville chez ce... ce... cette _crapule_!, éructa-t-elle, les yeux flamboyants.

-Je vous prie de surveiller votre langage, mademoiselle!

-Je ne dis que la vérité. Votre oncle est un homme indigne, et je n'arrive pas à comprendre qu'il soit sorti de prison. Il aurait mieux fait d'y crever!

-C'en est trop!, s'énerva Drago en s'approchant vivement de la jeune fille. Vous dépassez les bornes, Luna. Vous n'avez pas à me parler sur ce ton. Comme je vous l'ai dit, c'est Neville lui-même qui a fait son choix.

-Il ne savait pas que le Lord était libre et se trouvait à Londres ! Vous l'avez conduit là-bas, délibérément! Et bien sûr, une fois chez son ancien maître, il s'est à nouveau laissé prendre et emprisonner!

-Vous oubliez que c'est un esclave, et qu'il appartient au Lord.

Sans répondre, la jeune fille lui jeta un regard haineux, et tourna les talons. Il hésita un instant, puis courut après elle dans le couloir et l'attrapa par un bras.

-Luna... Viendrez-vous tout-à-l'heure, pour la séance de pose?

-Mrs Ombrage m'a donné du travail. Je ne serai pas disponible!, dit-elle sèchement, sans daigner lever les yeux dans sa direction.

Accablé, il resta figé sur place tandis qu'elle s'éloignait après avoir dégagé son bras d'un mouvement brusque. Bien sûr, il aurait pu lui ordonner de se plier à sa volonté, mais bizarrement, il se sentait désarmé face à elle.

Il la suivit des yeux jusqu'à ce qu'elle eût disparu dans l'escalier.

Pour l'instant, elle était très en colère, mais sans doute allait-elle peu à peu s'accoutumer à l'absence du jeune esclave et retrouver sa joie de vivre. Et si elle avait refusé aujourd'hui de poser pour lui, cela ne signifiait nullement qu'elle n'accepterait pas dès le lendemain.

...Et si elle s'entêtait? Si elle lui en voulait au point de s'opposer systématiquement à lui?

Dans ce cas, il s'arrangerait pour lui rappeler qui était le maître ici, et qu'elle n'avait pas d'autre choix que d'obéir à ses ordres. Pour l'instant, il s'était montré doux, attentionné, respectueux. Mais sa patience avait des limites. Il ne pouvait tolérer qu'elle se comportât ainsi avec lui.

Et s'il le fallait, il la forcerait. Après tout, sa position pouvait bien lui offrir quelques avantages. Quel patron prenait de telles précautions avec ses soubrettes? Son père lui-même s'encombrait-il de scrupules lorsqu'une jeune servante lui plaisait? Non. Il se rendait la nuit dans sa chambre et lui faisait comprendre rapidement ce qu'il attendait d'elle.

Certes, Drago aurait préféré continuer à user de douceur et voir la jeune fille venir d'elle-même se jeter dans ses bras. Mais si elle s'obstinait à lui battre froid et le traiter avec mépris, pourquoi le vicomte ne suivrait-il pas l'exemple paternel ?

o0o0o0o0o0o

Rouvrant les yeux, Severus détacha doucement ses lèvres de celles de l'adolescent. Ce dernier le regardait, hébété.

_Mon Dieu! Qu'as-tu fait? Misérable! As-tu l'âge de laisser ainsi tes pulsions prendre le dessus?Quel brillant modèle d'homme d'église tu fais..._

-Je n'aurais pas dû..., murmura-t-il sombrement en lâchant le visage du garçon. Je suis impardo...

Mais il ne put continuer. La bouche de Harry venait de s'unir à nouveau à la sienne. A présent, c'était au tour du garçon de lui tenir fermement la tête, comme s'il redoutait plus que tout de le voir s'échapper.

_Tu es perdu... C'est trop bon... Que peux-tu faire contre le démon qui a pris possession de toi?_

Les pensées de Severus devinrent confuses. La langue de Harry caressait ses lèvres, joueuse, et cherchait à s'introduire plus avant. Vaincu, il lui ouvrit le passage, en même temps qu'un désir violent l'enflammait, lui coupant le souffle.

_Tu as su, dès qu'il t'a ouvert sa porte, que tu ne saurais pas résister. Il était l'incarnation même du tentateur, trop beau, avec ce visage d'ange perdu, dans cette tenue si débraillée qu'elle ne cachait pas grand chose de son corps de jeune dieu... Le coup de grâce, tu l'as reçu quand il a levé candidement vers toi ce regard limpide... le regard de Lily..._

Fébriles, les mains de Severus s'égarèrent, passant sous la chemise de l'adolescent qui se serrait de plus en plus contre lui. Il se sentait chavirer, et c'était délicieux. La peau sous ses doigts était plus douce encore que ce qu'il avait imaginé, les muscles plus fermes, les courbes plus tendres, comme modelées selon ses rêves, parfaitement adaptées à ses propres paumes qui ne demandaient qu'à y séjourner indéfiniment...

_Il va sentir ton désir... Tu perds le contrôle. Fou! Oublierais-tu qui tu es, et où tu te trouves...?_

Ce fut au prix d'un énorme effort sur lui-même qu'il parvint à s'arracher à cette merveilleuse étreinte. Affolé, il recula de deux pas, haletant.

-Non..., réussit-il à dire, bouleversé, en secouant la tête.

Harry se taisait. Ses grands yeux douloureux paraissaient sombres dans la faible lumière du chandelier. Il ne bougeait pas, mais il sembla à Severus qu'il tremblait.

-J'ai perdu la tête, Harry. Pardonnez moi. C'est indigne de ma part.

-Pourquoi...pourquoi dites-vous cela?, dit le garçon dans un souffle, claquant des dents comme s'il avait de la fièvre.

-Ecoutez... vous êtes si jeune! Vous avez des excuses. Moi, je n'en ai aucune.

-Des excuses?

-Vous ne comprenez pas?

Harry secoua la tête en signe de dénégation. Severus se reprenait peu à peu. Il déglutit et considéra le garçon avec sérieux.

-Bien. Je vais vous expliquer, dit-il plus posément. J'ai l'âge d'être votre père. Je suis un homme d'église. J'ai juré de vous protéger de l'influence néfaste de lord Voldemort, et voici que je me comporte exactement de la même manière que lui.

Les yeux de Harry lancèrent un éclair.

-Vous vous trompez, lança-t-il sauvagement. Lui, il a commencé par me priver de liberté, et ensuite, il m'a fait chanter pour...obtenir ce qu'il voulait...

Il se tut, visiblement trop troublé pour continuer. Ne sachant que dire, Severus resta lui aussi silencieux. Plusieurs secondes s'écoulèrent ainsi.

-Lord Voldemort n'a tenu aucun compte de ce que je pensais ou désirais, reprit péniblement le garçon. Je ne voulais pas avoir ce genre de rapport avec lui, alors... il m'a forcé... comme il le fait avec ses esclaves... comme il l'a fait avec Neville.

Severus continuait à se taire.

-Vous, c'est différent. Vous êtes en tout point son opposé. Et si moi, j'ai envie de... enfin, je veux dire, si vous et moi, nous avons envie de la même chose... pourquoi ne pas aller plus loin?

Le pasteur ferma les yeux un instant, se contraignant à garder l'esprit clair.

-Vous oubliez deux choses, Harry. La différence d'âge...et le fait que j'aie une position sociale qui m'interdit ce genre de relation.

Le garçon soupira. Baissant les paupières, il se mordillait la lèvre inférieure.

_Ah, que ne puisses-tu te jeter sur lui et l'embrasser à nouveau fougueusement..._

-Alors...à vos yeux, il n'y a aucune issue à cette situation?, dit finalement le garçon en relevant les yeux.

-Que proposez-vous?

-Je n'ai pas de solution. Je ne peux aller contre votre volonté. Mais je crois que... que ces interdits dont vous me parlez, ils sont dans votre tête, uniquement.

_Tiens, tiens... intéressant!_

-C'est à dire?

-Est-ce que nous faisons du mal à quelqu'un, en... en faisant ce que nous venons de faire?

Le visage du garçon s'était à nouveau empourpré.

-...Peut-être pas, hésita Severus. Mais j'ai conscience de vous faire du mal, à vous.

-Du mal? A moi?, s'offusqua Harry, incrédule.

-Oui. J'ai le sentiment de profiter de la situation. C'est un pêché. Et cela déplaît à Dieu.

-Cela ne peut déplaire à Dieu, s'Il voit que cela nous rend heureux, l'un et l'autre, déclara l'adolescent d'un ton péremptoire.

-Ne pensez-vous pas que ce soit... _immoral_?

Harry réfléchit un instant.

-Pour moi, la seule morale valable, c'est celle qui interdit qu'on nuise à son prochain, assena-t-il fermement. Dès lors, je ne vois pas en quoi ce que... nous avons fait serait immoral.

-Admettons. Mais ce genre de relation... entre personne du même sexe... n'est-ce pas pervers? Contre-nature?

-Eh bien non, puisque nous en ressentons l'un et l'autre l'envie et le besoin...

-La Bible condamne ces actes.

-La Bible est un livre vieux de milliers d'années.

-Inspiré par Dieu.

-Mais écrit par des hommes... aussi faillibles que vous et moi.

-Dites-moi, glissa Severus en fronçant les sourcils, n'est-ce pas le Lord qui vous a inculqué ces idées gravement blasphématoires?

-Peut-être... je ne sais pas, hésita l'adolescent, bien que je n'en aie aucun souvenir. Mais est-ce qu'elles n'ont pas le mérite, ces idées, de nous libérer des chaînes qui nous étranglent?

Tout en parlant, il levait les yeux vers le pasteur avec un sourire lumineux, légèrement provocateur. Severus ne put s'empêcher de sourire en retour. Son jeune interlocuteur avait une logique saine et imparable, si on faisait abstraction de son côté téméraire et amoral. Il était intelligent, et c'était rassurant. Un sentiment d'allégresse s'empara du pasteur.

-Je suis tenté de me laisser convaincre par vos arguments, Harry, dit-il en avançant de nouveau vers le jeune homme. Mais il faut que vous me laissiez le temps. J'ai un choix difficile à faire, et ce choix risque de bousculer bien des choses.

-Un choix? Quel choix?..., interrogea le garçon avec une soudaine inquiétude.

-Un choix qui s'impose tout naturellement, vu la situation.

-Est-ce que vous êtes... fiancé?

Cette fois, Severus sourit franchement.

-Non, Harry. Ou du moins, pas à une femme. Mais vous n'êtes pas si loin de la vérité. Je suis en quelque sorte "fiancé" à Dieu à travers l'Eglise. Et si je veux me lier à vous, je dois renoncer à mon statut de clergyman. Je ne veux pas avoir une double-vie, basée sur l'hypocrisie et le mensonge.

-Je comprends..., dit Harry doucement. Ce ne sera pas facile pour vous, alors.

-En effet. Et c'est une décision sur laquelle on ne peut revenir. Aussi ai-je besoin, avant de franchir le pas, de savoir si vos sentiments sont aussi solides et durables que les miens.

Le garçon eut l'air peiné.

-Ne vous ai-je pas déjà fait comprendre que... comment dire...? Vous-même ne m'avez pas laissé exprimer ce que je...

-Attendez! Je ne vous demande pas de vous engager, ou quoique ce soit de ce genre! Vous êtes beaucoup trop jeune pour cela. Ce choix n'appartient qu'à moi, et j'en prends l'entière responsabilité. Les orientations que je souhaite donner à ma vie ne dépendent que de moi!

-Mais si vous... quittez l'Eglise, qu'allez-vous devenir?

-Eh bien... par chance, je sais faire autre chose dans la vie que des prières et des sermons.

-De l'orgue?

-Par exemple...

Le visage de Harry s'éclaira d'un magnifique sourire qui vint chauffer agréablement le coeur du pasteur.

-Je vous aiderai à trouver du travail!, lança joyeusement le garçon.

-Nous verrons. Nous n'en sommes pas encore là... Surtout, n'allez pas vous amuser à empoisonner le professeur d'orgue de Poudlard!

-Tiens! Vous me donnez des idées!

-Occupez-vous de musique, cela vaudra mieux!

Tout en parlant, Severus fit quelques pas jusqu'au bureau, se trouvant ainsi à nouveau tout près du garçon. Ce dernier pivota sur lui-même et attrapa les manuscrits qu'il venait de rédiger. Il les lui tendit.

-C'est le troisième mouvement de la sonate. Regardez! J'ai bien avancé, n'est-ce pas?

-Ca m'en a tout l'air. Auriez-vous fait du bon travail, Mr Potter ?

Irrésistiblement attiré, il leva une main et la posa sur les cheveux de l'adolescent. Ce dernier tourna vers lui des yeux rieurs.

-Quand vous avez frappé à ma porte, j'étais en pleine fièvre créatrice, dit-il avec une moue boudeuse. Par votre faute, j'ai fait une grosse tâche sur mon manuscrit.

Severus descendit la main dans sa nuque, sous les cheveux.

-Dois-je comprendre que je vous ai _dérangé_?

-Oui, lança Harry d'un ton bravache. En plus, vous êtes venu dans l'intention évidente de me faire passer un mauvais quart d'heure.

-C'était mon projet, en effet. J'avais prévu de vous infliger au moins une dizaine de coups de fouet. Et vous, vous m'avez reçu dans une tenue... extrêmement indécente, susurra Severus en glissant sa main plus profondément dans le cou du jeune homme.

-Est-ce pour cela que vos actions ont curieusement dévié du projet initial?, ronronna Harry, venant à la rencontre de la main de plus en plus audacieuse de Severus comme un chat à la recherche de caresses.

-Seriez-vous un démon, Potter?, grogna l'homme, frémissant de désir, en rapprochant son visage de celui de l'adolescent. Arrêtez tout de suite votre petit jeu, ou je vais rechuter lamentablement.

_Le lit est si près... tu n'aurais qu'à l'y entraîner pour connaître enfin la félicité... Regarde le, il ne demande pas mieux... Non, tu ne peux pas faire ça! Il est trop tôt! Reprends toi, imbécile!_

Se morigénant sévèrement, le pasteur retira sa main, suivant du bout des doigts le contour de la mâchoire bien dessinée du garçon, puis s'écarta avant que ce dernier ait pu s'agripper à lui.

-Assez plaisanté, Harry!, lança-t-il après avoir pris une grande goulée d'air. Je vais devoir partir. Vous allez me promettre de ne plus jamais mettre les pieds chez lord Voldemort, qu'il vous menace ou pas. S'il tente quelque chose contre moi, je suis assez grand pour me défendre. Quant à ma réputation... eh bien, elle m'importe peu, puisque j'ai l'intention de quitter le ministère sacerdotal.

Le garçon se tut.

-Promettez!, insista Severus avec autorité.

-Je promets, murmura Harry.

-Puis-je avoir foi en votre parole?

-Oui.

-Vous en êtes certain?

-Absolument certain.

_Son regard paraît si franc, si limpide, qu'on lui donnerait le bon Dieu sans confession... A ton tour d'être honnête avec lui._

-Je dois moi aussi vous faire un aveu, dit gravement Severus. Avant de venir vous voir ce soir, j'ai pris la liberté de révéler à Dumbledore vos problèmes avec lord Voldemort.

Harry accusa le choc.

-Vous...vous lui avez tout dit?, balbutia-t-il, visiblement effaré.

-Tout peut-être pas, mais disons... les grandes lignes. Aussi longtemps que le Lord traînera à Londres, Dumbledore ne vous enverra plus jouer seul à l'extérieur de l'école .

-Oh...bon sang...

-Qu'y a-t-il? Vous m'en voulez?

-Oui. Terriblement.

Une lueur insolente s'était allumée dans les yeux verts. Severus saisit les épaules de l'adolescent et les serra avec force.

-Vous vous moquez de moi.

-Non. Vous avez trahi mon secret. Pour vous faire pardonner, vous me devez... quelque chose.

-Le traître, c'est bel et bien vous... espèce de vil manipulateur! Que dois-je faire pour me racheter?

-M'embrasser, chuchota Harry, les yeux étincelants.

_Tu te damnerais pour ce sourire, reconnais-le..._

Une dernière fois, ils se rapprochèrent et échangèrent un long baiser ardent. Serrant dans ses bras le corps chaud et souple de l'adolescent, grisé par son odeur, Severus sentit plus que jamais vaciller sa résolution de quitter les lieux avant que la situation ne lui échappe totalement.

Le bruit lointain d'une porte claquée dans le couloir l'aida à réagir.

-Allez plutôt voir si je peux sortir sans risque, jeune insensé!, ordonna-t-il à Harry en se détachant brusquement de lui.

Le garçon s'exécuta avec une grimace de dépit. Il entrouvrit la porte et jeta un coup d'oeil rapide dans le couloir.

-La voie est libre.

Severus s'avança vers la sortie.

-Attendez, dit Harry d'une voix basse, mais tendue. Vous m'écrirez tous les jours, comme avant?

-Evidemment! Et vous de même, surtout! Mais pas de mots enflammés, s'il vous plaît.

-Pourquoi? Vous craignez que nos lettres soient interceptées?

-Bien sûr! Vous n'y aviez pas pensé?

-Pas vraiment.

-Eh bien, songez-y, désormais. La prudence doit rester de mise.

-C'est gai!

-Je sais bien que c'est contrariant, mais nous n'avons pas le choix. Et prenez votre mal en patience: puisque vous ne pouvez sortir, je reviendrai vous voir prochainement.

Le regard du garçon se teinta d'appréhension.

-N'oubliez pas d'être vigilant, vous aussi!, souffla-t-il. Vous devez rester sur vos gardes.

-Ne m'avez vous pas affirmé que Voldemort avait renoncé à l'illégalité?, dit Severus, l'expression railleuse.

-Peut-être... mais je pense qu'il ne vous porte pas dans son coeur, et s'il apprend que... que nous...

-Rassurez-vous, je suis d'une nature méfiante, et je n'ai pas suivi pour rien l'entraînement de Maugrey Foloeil. A bientôt, Harry...

-A bientôt, Sss...

Le pasteur le dévisagea, amusé.

-Dites-le!, insista-t-il.

-Quoi donc?

-Mon prénom!

-Sss... Severus?

-Oui. Est-ce si difficile à prononcer?

-Heu... non... mais ça fait un peu bizarre.

-Il faudra vous y faire.

Le pasteur lui fit un clin d'oeil, puis sortit vivement, silencieux.

Le couloir était vide. Harry suivit son visiteur et lui ouvrit la porte donnant Burtonstreet.

Au moment où Severus franchissait le seuil, il sentit la main du garçon attraper la sienne. Il restèrent ainsi un instant dans la nuit fraîche, doigts entremêlés, puis le pasteur se dégagea sans mot dire.

En parcourant d'un pas léger les rues menant au presbytère, Severus songeait qu'il venait d'avoir, pour la première fois de sa vie, un avant-goût du bonheur...

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

**Voilà. Alors, j'espère que les partisans du rapprochement entre Harry et Severus sont satisfaits? En tout cas, j'attends impatiemment vos commentaires, comme toujours. Bisous à tous!**

**Et la petite "annexe" habituelle:**

**Bloom/Sophie: **Ah, tu attends fébrilement que le Lord passe à l'action? C'est pour très bientôt, encore un peu de patience. Pour l'instant, il ourdit son plan. -Et tu adores que Harry soit insolent? Nous aimons le même Harry, je crois! Merci, bisous! **Laure: **Je suis contente de t'avoir aidée à passer le dur cap de la rentrée. Merci et à bientôt! **Marie la petite: **Ta review m'a fait plaisir! Je comprends que le Lord puisse inspirer la pitié, mais il est avant tout dangereux, dans sa folie paranoïaque! Merci pour ton soutien! Biz! **Une poterienne: **Oui, le Lord reste le Lord. Il ne sera jamais bon, humain, altruiste. Et c'est vrai qu'il souffre, pour une fois, parce que son obsession de Harry le rend malheureux.-Tu es pour que Neville et Luna soient ensembles? Ah, moi aussi, mais la vie est compliquée, et Neville reste durement marqué par son passé.-Pour ce qui est du Harry/Sev, j'ai presque exaucé tes voeux, hé hé hé... dis merci à la dame!^o^ En tout cas, bravo pour ta clairvoyance! Ziboux! **Artemis: **Cédric est naïf, en effet. Il est aveuglé par sa jalousie et son ambition carriériste. Et puis lui, il ne connaît pas le Lord, il ne sait pas de quoi l'homme est capable! Il a donc quelques excuses. - Tu te demandes si Severus va mettre ses menaces à exécution? La réponse dans ce chapitre, niark!... Merci à toi pour cette review!

**Un petit clic sur le bouton vert?**


	11. Chapter 11

**Bonjour tout le monde! Comme d'hab, je commence par remercier les reviewers (environ 7% des lecteurs...) Vous êtes loins d'être majoritaires ^_^, mais c'est grâce à vous que cette histoire avance. Je l'avoue, je n'aurais pas le courage de continuer si vous n'étiez pas là pour me mettre la pression et me donner envie d'écrire... Je vous embrasse!**

**CHAPITRE ONZE**

_Il était en retard. Il le savait, et pourtant, il était incapable d'avancer plus vite. _

_Ses jambes refusaient de lui obéir. _

_Le public l'attendait impatiemment. De là où il se trouvait, il pouvait entendre la grande église bruire de murmures de plus en plus sonores... _

_Enfin, il sortit de la sacristie, essoufflé, son violon à la main, et contourna péniblement l'orchestre. Tous en place, les musiciens le dévisageaient avec des moues railleuses. Pourquoi ricanaient-ils ainsi? _

_Il s'approcha du chef. Dumbledore le considérait sans aménité. Soudain, Harry s'aperçut que dans sa hâte, il avait stupidement oublié de mettre sa tenue de concert. Il n'était vêtu, en tout et pour tout, que d'une vieille chemise trop courte, déchirée, qui lui arrivait à mi-cuisse... Il ne pouvait rester là, sous le regard goguenard ou choqué de centaines de personnes venues spécialement l'écouter!_

_Pourtant, il ne bougeait pas. Quelque chose, quelqu'un le retenait, lui interdisant de fuir... _

_La panique se saisit de lui. Au fait, que devait-il jouer, ce soir? Le programme...? Il ne s'en souvenait plus. Il avait beau se concentrer, rien ne lui venait à l'esprit. Ses yeux tombèrent sur le visage déçu de Severus, assis dans le public, au premier rang... Son coeur se serra... Pour une fois que l'homme venait assister à un de ses concerts... Qu'allait-il penser de lui? _

_L'orchestre s'accordait, mais cela ne dura qu'un instant. Harry, dans sa tenue ridicule et indécente, ne savait toujours pas ce qu'il allait jouer la seconde suivante._

_Dumbledore leva sa baguette..._

_Pris de terreur, Harry sentit l'air lui manquer. Il avait l'horrible impression d'étouffer... Il chercha désespérément à reprendre son souffle. Le visage de Severus s'éloignait inexorablement. Mobilisant ses dernières forces, Harry tenta de crier... _

_Attendez! Ne partez pas! C'est un malentendu! Je vous promets que je ferai mieux la prochaine fois...!_

_Mais déjà, Rogue n'était plus là, et la sensation d'étouffement s'accentuait_.

Harry se réveilla, en nage. La sensation persistait... Il ne pouvait tout simplement plus respirer...

Subitement, il comprit. Quelqu'un était en train de lui appliquer quelque chose de lourd et mou sur le visage. Son oreiller sans doute, car il ne le sentait plus sous sa tête...

Affolé, il tenta de se débattre, mais ses bras comme ses jambes étaient immobilisés. Il suffoquait. Sa tête allait exploser. Il était sur le point de perdre connaissance. C'était trop bête...

Enfin, ses poumons se débloquèrent. On venait de lui retirer l'oreiller de la figure.

Sa gorge émit un son guttural qui fut aussitôt arrêté par une main rude venue s'appliquer sur sa bouche.

La lueur vacillante d'une lanterne éclairait faiblement la chambre. Quelqu'un était penché au dessus de lui, mais Harry ne distinguait pas ses traits dans la demie obscurité. Son agresseur le força à desserrer les dents et enfonça brutalement dans sa bouche un morceau de tissu roulé en boule, en guise de bâillon.

Ses poignets et ses chevilles étaient déjà fermement ligotés.

-Parfait... comme ça, tu ne seras plus tenté de hurler, Potty chéri.

Harry frémit. Il l'aurait reconnu entre mille, ce timbre grossier qu'il détestait de toute son âme.

Mulciber.

Un autre homme s'activait dans la pièce. Abandonnant sa victime sur le lit, le peintre rejoignit son complice.

Harry ne comprenait pas. Comment se faisait-il qu'il ne les eût pas entendus entrer dans sa chambre? Il devait vraiment dormir profondément, absorbé tout entier par son cauchemar...

De sa place, il les suivit des yeux.

Ayant ouvert l'armoire, ils sortirent des vêtements qu'ils fourrèrent dans un sac de toile. L'un d'eux se dirigea vers le bureau. Le tiroir dans lequel Harry rangeait son courrier était fermé à clef. L'homme s'acharna dessus quelques instants, jurant et pestant à voix basse.

Renonçant à fracasser le meuble, il hésita, puis balaya la pièce du regard. Ses yeux se posèrent sur la malle du garçon. Sans hésiter, il se dirigea vers elle, s'agenouilla, souleva le couvercle et se mit à fouiller à la hâte. Un instant plus tard, il revenait vers le bureau, et ouvrait le tiroir sans difficulté. A cette vue, le garçon se maudit d'avoir rangé la clef dans un lieu aussi prévisible.

S'étant emparés du paquet de lettres, les deux hommes remirent rapidement la chambre en ordre. Puis Mulciber revint près du lit et se pencha.

-Tu viens dans mes bras, mon lapin?, susurra-t-il en saisissant Harry à bras-le-corps. Ne t'avise pas de gesticuler, ou je t'assomme. Compris?

Avec son baillon, le garçon était dans l'incapacité de répondre. L'homme le souleva tel qu'il était, vêtu de sa seule chemise de nuit, et le jeta sur son épaule. L'autre malfrat remit vaguement draps et couvertures en place, avant d'aller ouvrir la porte de la chambre et de sortir dans le couloir, portant dans son dos le sac volumineux.

Mulciber le suivit, chargé de son encombrant fardeau humain.

Bien réveillé à présent, Harry essayait de comprendre. Le peintre et son complice étaient-ils en train d'exécuter les ordres de lord Voldemort? Ou travaillaient-ils pour leur propre compte? Mais quel intérêt auraient-ils pu trouver à venir l'enlever?

Avaient-ils l'intention de réclamer une rançon? Mais à qui? A sa famille? Harry savait que l'oncle Vernon ne débourserait pas un penny en échange de sa délivrance...

De quelle manière ces hommes s'étaient-ils introduits dans l'école? Comment avaient-ils su où il logeait?

Le garçon s'en voulait terriblement. Malgré le danger, il s'était comporté avec négligence, ne fermant pas à clef la porte de sa chambre, la nuit... Jamais l'idée que quelqu'un pût s'en prendre à lui dans l'enceinte de Poudlard ne lui avait effleuré l'esprit.

Ceci dit, une porte fermée à clef n'eût certainement pas suffi à décourager les deux malfrats... Ils devaient être versés dans l'art du cambriolage et de l'effraction à main armée... Mais en laissant ouvert, Harry leur avait singulièrement facilité la tâche et permis de gagner du temps...

Tandis qu'ils longeaient le couloir, Harry espéra de tout son coeur que quelqu'un les avait entendus. Mais les deux brigands agissaient avec discrétion et à présent, ils se déplaçaient silencieusement. Toute l'école semblait profondément endormie...

Ils approchaient de la sortie. Désespéré, le garçon tenta de mugir aussi bruyamment que le lui permettait son baillon. Le bruit fut dérisoire, mais en représaille, Mulciber lui broya le mollet entre ses mains puissantes, et ce qui aurait dû réveiller l'école se transforma en un pitoyable hoquet de douleur.

Déjà, le complice ouvrait la porte et descendait les trois marches. Mulciber lui emboîta le pas, refermant à clef derrière lui.

Stupéfait, Harry se demanda où il s'était procuré cette clef. Visiblement, l'enlèvement avait été soigneusement organisé. Et la consigne générale était d'effacer les traces.

Ils se trouvaient maintenant Burtonstreet.

La colère du garçon fit place à une angoisse incontrôlable. Ces hommes venaient de l'arracher à Poudlard, ce lieu qu'il aimait, où il se sentait épanoui et heureux. Dans quelques heures, il aurait dû recevoir une nouvelle visite de Severus, visite à laquelle il n'avait cessé de penser toute la journée... Mais à présent, tout était fini. Peut-être ne reverrait-il jamais l'école de Dumbledore, ni l'homme qu'il aimait.

Le garçon eut à peine le temps de sentir le froid de la nuit sur sa peau. Ils ne firent que quelques pas dans la rue. Un instant plus tard, le musicien était jeté sans ménagement sur la banquette d'une voiture. Le véhicule s'ébranla presque aussitôt.

Seul Mulciber était monté avec Harry à l'intérieur. L'autre homme, installé à la place du cocher, menait les chevaux.

-Alors, mon petit Potty, railla le peintre quand la voiture fut lancée. Heureux de me retrouver?

Couché sur le côté, Harry ne réagit pas. Il s'attendait au pire de la part de cet homme. Déjà, le goût du baillon dans sa bouche l'écoeurait, lui donnant envie de vomir. Le contact de la main du peintre sur son épaule provoqua un spasme qui le plia en deux.

-Allons, allons... Détends toi..., dit l'homme d'un ton narquois. Je vérifie simplement que tu es en bon état. Le Lord ne serait pas content que je lui ramène un garçon en mauvaise forme, n'est-ce pas?

Se levant entre deux secousses de la voiture, l'homme vint s'asseoir sur la banquette où gisait Harry, et se mit cette fois à le palper, commençant par l'épaule, et descendant le long de ses côtes. Harry grogna et se raidit.

-Simplement vérifier... Bon, tu n'as rien de cassé, semblerait-il..., ironisa le peintre en poursuivant sa progression. Et ici? Tout est en état de marche?

Riant doucement, il tâtait à présent la hanche du garçon. Furieux, Harry se contorsionna en rugissant de plus belle. L'homme le lâcha en riant.

-Tu joues les vierges effarouchées, mais tu ne perds rien pour attendre... Le Lord compte bien rattraper le temps perdu, et il m'a promis que j'aurais ma part, cette fois. D'ailleurs, tu aimes ça, n'est-ce pas?

La voiture roulait toujours, brinquebalante, imperturbable. Ah, si seulement une patrouille de police ou une quelconque bande de voleurs pouvaient avoir la bonne idée de les intercepter!, songeait Harry avec désespoir.

Malheureusement, la ville entière semblait déserte, plongée dans la léthargie.

-Tu verras..., continuait Mulciber dans le noir. Nous avons du pain sur la planche, toi et moi. J'ai plusieurs projets de tableau, et tu poseras pour moi, que ça te plaise ou non.

Harry frissonna. Poser pour Mulciber? Plutôt mourir tout de suite.

-Tu ne t'y attendais pas, hein? Tu as cru bon de faire ton malin et de cracher à la figure du Lord. Depuis le temps que tu le connais, tu aurais dû te douter qu'il n'allait pas te laisser l'humilier sans réagir. Tu donnais des concerts, tu te faisais applaudir, pendant que lui, il t'attendait en vain. Tu te croyais à l'abri, dans ton école, ha ha ha....! Maintenant, tu vas payer. Je te préviens tout de suite qu'il est furieux contre toi. A ta place, je n'en mènerais pas large. Tu sais ce qu'il va te faire? Tiens, regarde... Je vais te donner un avant-goût.

L'homme le renversa brusquement sur le dos et s'allongea sur lui, l'écrasant de son corps. La douleur arracha au garçon un cri étouffé. Ses mains, liées derrière lui, étaient broyées par son poids doublé de celui du peintre.

Indifférent aux souffrances de l'adolescent, l'homme se mit à remuer le bassin, se frottant contre lui avec des râles de plaisir. Hors de lui, Harry se contorsionnait, tentant vainement de reprendre sa position sur le côté, et de lui faire ainsi lâcher prise. Par chance, ce fut le moment que choisit la voiture pour stopper net dans un violent soubresaut. Mulciber fut projeté au bas de la banquette.

Il jura abominablement, tout en se relevant avec difficulté. Harry savourait sa petite victoire, bien dérisoire, il en était conscient.

Car il savait que son répit serait de courte durée.

La portière s'ouvrit à la volée, et le froid s'engouffra dans la voiture. Ils étaient parvenus à destination.

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Quand Tom entendit la voiture arriver, il se précipita dans le hall. Les hommes avaient été rapides. Devait-il y voir un signe favorable?

Un instant plus tard, Jack entrait, portant Harry sur l'épaule. Ritchie le suivait, chargé d'un sac de belle taille.

-Tout s'est bien passé, lança le peintre, le souffle court. Où est-ce que je vous le mets, mylord?

-Descends le tout de suite au sous-sol, ordonna Tom. Je m'occuperai de lui plus tard.

Pourtant, il mourait d'envie de s'approcher immédiatement du garçon. Le voir ainsi, dans cette tenue qui le faisait paraître si jeune, ligoté, le corps plié en deux et les cheveux dans la figure, avait déjà réveillé son désir. Mais il se contint. Chaque chose en son temps.

Jack disparut avec le prisonnier dans les escaliers qui conduisaient aux sous-sols.

-Suis-moi, Ritchie!

Le Lord conduisit son nouvel homme de main dans le petit salon. Ritchie remplaçait maintenant avantageusement ce traître de Carrow. Avant de l'engager, Tom s'était beaucoup renseigné sur lui, puis, sans rien lui dire, l'avait soumis à plusieurs tests. L'homme s'en était sorti brillamment. Il était dur, fruste, efficace, discret. Sans scrupule. Fidèle. Et muet comme une tombe. Tout ce qui convenait au Lord.

L'homme déposa le gros sac sur le tapis, et se redressa, attendant les nouvelles instructions.

-Jack a dit que tout s'était bien passé. C'est aussi ton avis?

-Oui, maître..., grommela Ritchie. La chambre n'était même pas verrouillée.

-Parfait, ricana Tom. Personne ne vous a vus?

-Personne.

-Vous avez tout remis en place, de manière qu'on puisse croire à un départ volontaire de Potter?

L'homme approuva de la tête.

-Bien. Je te félicite. Tu sais qu'il te reste une dernière tâche à accomplir. Tout à l'heure, Diggory va recevoir un message à son école l'invitant à venir immédiatement me retrouver ici, dans la plus grande discrétion. Dès qu'il sera arrivé, je le mènerai dans cette pièce. Toi, tu te tiendras caché derrière cette armoire, et tu entreras en action. Je compte sur toi pour faire un travail rapide et propre.

-A vos ordres, maître.

-Nous nous débarrasserons aussitôt du corps. Il faudra le tranporter en voiture chez Mike, tu connais l'endroit. Tu iras avec Ben.

-Pas de problème.

L'homme ne semblait pas particulièrement impressionné par sa mission.

-Maintenant, va te reposer, reprit Tom. Je te ferai chercher à l'heure dite.

L'homme s'inclina brièvement, puis s'éclipsa.

Le Lord se laissa tomber dans un fauteuil. Il était cinq heures du matin, et il commençait à ressentir les effets de la fatigue.

La veille au soir, il avait couché avec l'esclave pour passer ses nerfs. Au comble du bonheur, le moricaud s'était surpassé, cherchant par tous les moyens à le contenter. Malgré cela, trop énervé, Tom n'avait pas réussi à trouver le calme. A une heure, il s'était levé, incapable de rester allongé plus longtemps. A présent, il commençait à le regretter. Il aurait encore besoin d'une bonne dose d'énergie pour affronter Harry.

Le garçon allait certainement lui opposer une résistance farouche. Mais cette fois, Tom ne comptait pas user de douceur pour l'amadouer. Il s'en tiendrait à la méthode forte. Il fallait à tout prix casser la volonté du garçon. Briser sa fierté, une bonne fois pour toutes. Lui faire perdre cette maudite confiance en lui.

Après cela, il redeviendrait malléable, et Tom pourrait à nouveau étendre sur lui son influence.

Depuis son fauteuil, il tira le sac vers lui, le souleva et le posa sur ses genoux. Il l'ouvrit, et laissa échapper une petite exclamation satisfaite. Toutes les lettres étaient là, sur le dessus, rangées dans leurs enveloppes. Il s'en saisit, puis fit tomber le sac à ses pieds. Choisissant une enveloppe au hasard, il en sortit la lettre, les mains légèrement tremblantes, et la déplia.

_"Mon cher Harry,_

_depuis notre dernière rencontre, les choses ont bien avancé. J'ai lancé les démarches dont je vous ai parlé, en écrivant à mon évêque, celui dont je dépends hiérarchiquement. Il sera surpris et choqué, je ne me fais pas d'illusion à ce sujet. Mais ma décision est prise, et je me sens incroyablement léger et libre. Une nouvelle vie va pouvoir commencer..._

_Avez-vous poursuivi l'écriture de la sonate, depuis lundi? Je compte bien venir constater les progrès de votre troisième mouvement en passant vous voir, dans deux jours. Saurez-vous me surprendre et m'émouvoir, une fois de plus? Ma confiance en votre talent est telle que je n'ai aucun doute à ce sujet._

_Dans votre dernier courrier, vous laissiez entendre que vous aviez aussi du "talent" dans un domaine tout autre que celui de la musique. Là encore, je suis résolument confiant dans vos capacités... et affreusement impatient de vous voir exercer vos dons. Je compte bien à cette occasion vous faire profiter des miens, qui, hélas, n'égalent certainement pas les vôtres. _

_Bien à vous_

_SR"_

Tom grimaça. L'allusion sexuelle était si évidente que c'en était indécent. Comment un homme d'église osait-il s'exprimer d'une manière aussi obscène?

Il replia rageusement la lettre et la glissait dans son enveloppe quand Jack apparut à son tour dans le petit salon, l'air content de lui. Fortement contrarié par ce qu'il venait de lire, Tom l'invita à s'asseoir d'un geste brusque.

-Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas, mylord?, questionna le peintre, étonné de voir l'aristocrate afficher une mine renfrognée. N'êtes vous pas satisfait de notre travail?

-Bien sûr que si, Jack. Là n'est pas la question. Je viens de découvrir quelque chose qui ne me ravit pas, et c'est bien peu dire...

-De quoi s'agit-il?

-D'une lettre de cet hypocrite de pasteur, adressée à Harry.

-Eh bien?

-Lis!

Tom tendit l'enveloppe au peintre qui, perplexe, s'en empara et l'ouvrit. Il en sortit la lettre qu'il lut rapidement, avant de lever vers Tom un regard narquois.

-Ah ben ça, pour une surprise!, ricana-t-il en rendant la lettre à Tom... Il se réjouit de coucher avec Potter? Cet homme cache bien son jeu, sous ses allures ascétiques! Quel faux-jeton!

-Je ne te le fais pas dire!

-De quelle _démarche_ parle-t-il, au juste, au début de sa lettre?

-Je n'en ai aucune idée. Peut-être un changement d'affectation? Mais peu importe, ce n'est pas cela qui me préoccupe. Le plus choquant dans cette histoire, c'est que Harry se soit vanté de ses performances sexuelles dans une lettre adressée à cet homme. Je ne l'aurais jamais cru capable d'une chose pareille, et cela semble prouver à quel point leur relation est avancée... le fourbe! Le sale petit impertinent...! Il réserve à l'autre ce qu'il ne m'a jamais donné, à moi!

-Je vous avais prévenu, que le gamin se moquait de vous! C'est tout ce que vous avez gagné à le traiter avec bonté.

Le Lord se leva et fit nerveusement quelques pas dans la pièce.

-Tu avais raison, dit-il entre ses dents. Je vais lui faire regretter son insolence, je t'assure qu'il n'oubliera plus jamais à qui il a à faire.

-Vous aviez juré de la même manière d'être sans pitié avec lui, quand il s'était échappé de Manderley, vous vous en souvenez? Vous étiez outré par son ingratitude à votre égard. Cela ne vous a pas empêché d'oublier toutes vos résolutions au moment de le corriger, et du coup, il sest empressé de vous humilier à nouveau.

-C'est vrai. J'ai été faible et stupide, et voici le résultat. Mais cette fois, je ne fléchirai pas, je te le promets. Tu l'as enfermé en bas?

-Oui, mylord. Il vous attend dans sa chambre. Je l'ai laissé comme il était, ligoté et baillonné. Sa position ne doit pas être très confortable, mais il n'a que ce qu'il mérite, n'est-ce pas? Vous verrez vous même si vous jugez bon de le libérer de ses liens.

-J'y vais de ce pas, dit le Lord d'un ton pressé, en se dirigeant vers la sortie. Tu peux aller dormir, Jack. Merci pour tout!

-A votre service, mylord. Mais juste un mot encore, avant que vous partiez vous... divertir. Que comptez vous faire de ce pasteur? Ne faut-il pas s'occuper rapidement de son cas?

Tom s'était arrêté, écoutant le peintre. Il fronça les sourcils.

-Je ne pense pas le supprimer tout de suite..., dit-il lentement. Il pourra encore nous être utile. Et je prépare pour lui une petite vengeance à ma façon qui va joliment le briser, crois moi...

Sur ces mots, le Lord sortit de la pièce.

o0o0o0o0o0o

Ses partitions sous le bras, Severus resta un moment au pied de l'escalier de la tribune, hésitant. Il était seul, les souffleurs n'arriveraient pas avant une bonne heure, s'ils arrivaient.

Il avait quitté le presbytère dès son petit déjeuner avalé. La vue de ses collègues lui était devenue insupportable. Depuis l'altercation de l'autre jour, ils le traitaient avec un surcroît de méfiance et de dédain.

Severus n'avait pas encore parlé à Fudge de sa décision de quitter l'Eglise. Il attendait pour cela d'avoir reçu une réponse de son ami l'évêque Gilbert King, à qui il avait demandé conseil, sans mentionner, bien sûr, ce qui motivait son choix...

Renonçant à grimper tout de suite sur la tribune, il s'assit sur une chaise, dans un coin sombre de la grande église. Il avait besoin de réfléchir sur sa situation... et peut-être, aussi, de se confier à Celui dont il sentait la présence silencieuse dans l'ombre, près de lui.

Ne s'était-il pas trop précipité, en écrivant dès maintenant à l'évêque? Etait-il certain de ses choix? Son attirance (devait-il appeler cela "amour"?) pour Harry valait-elle qu'il change ainsi de vie, sacrifiant sa condition d'ecclésiastique, confortable et sécurisante?

C'était une folie, il en était conscient. Le garçon n'avait pas l'âge de se lancer dans une relation durable, et avec un homme de vingt ans son aîné moins que quiconque. Son attachement durerait quelques semaines, quelques mois tout au plus. Ensuite, il rencontrerait une personne qui lui serait mieux assortie et abandonnerait Severus...

Perspective cruelle... Mais réaliste. Et il n'y aurait pas lieu d'en vouloir au jeune homme.

Alors, à quoi bon quitter l'Eglise pour quelques jours de plaisir et de félicité...?

Severus se ressaisit. Ces quelques jours justifiaient qu'il prît cette décision. Il ne pouvait renoncer à Harry. Et ce simple constat entraînait avec lui la nécessité de revenir à la vie civile.

Car la promesse de bonheur était trop belle, trop tentante pour qu'il la rejetât.

Dans quelques heures, il irait lui rendre visite à son école. A cette pensée, son rythme cardiaque accéléra brusquement.

Pourtant, il n'avait pas eu de confirmation de la part de Harry. Le jeune Tony était revenu les mains vides de sa mission quotidienne, quelques minutes auparavant. Il avait raconté à Severus, qui l'attendait à l'endroit habituel, dans un recoin derrière l'église, que le musicien n'était pas dans sa chambre au moment où il lui avait apporté son courrier. Le gosse avait attendu quelques minutes, en vain. Craignant de se faire remarquer, il avait finalement glissé la lettre du révérend sous la porte, puis avait filé sans demander son reste.

Du coup, Severus n'avait pas obtenu de réponse. En effet, depuis la discussion houleuse avec John au sujet de son courrier, Severus avait convenu avec Harry qu'il remette sa lettre à Tony, qui la rapporterait directement au pasteur. C'était plus rapide et surtout, plus discret que la poste traditionnelle.

Bien que déçu, Severus n'était pas inquiet. Sans doute le violoniste avait-il été sollicité par Dumbledore pour une répétition ou un cours matinal, cela arrivait assez fréquemment. Et de toute façon, il irait le voir ce soir, à six heures. Harry avait eu son message et l'attendrait dans sa chambre.

Depuis qu'il avait quitté le garçon, le pasteur ne cessait de revivre en pensée leur dernière rencontre. Il avait encore du mal à croire qu'il eût vraiment osé caresser fébrilement sa peau nue, les mains passées sous sa chemise, tout en baisant ses lèvres avec volupté. C'était si improbable...! Et pourtant, il n'avait pas rêvé. Comme à chaque fois qu'il évoquait ce souvenir, son corps réagit vivement, et il se sentit honteux, lui qui était tout naturellement venu s'asseoir au pied de la grande croix, au fond de l'église, comme pour y trouver la paix de l'âme et l'ouvrir à la voix du Seigneur.

Il avait beaucoup repensé aux paroles échangées avec l'adolescent. Par moments, sa conscience se rappelait péniblement à lui. N'avait-il pas cédé trop facilement aux arguments du garçon, de vingt ans plus jeune que lui? N'avait-il pas un peu trop vite rendu les armes face à son jugement moral trop simple, mais au fond, bien arrangeant? N'eût-il pas dû jouer au contraire un tout autre rôle, lui, l'adulte responsable, l'homme d'Eglise, le pasteur d'âmes... le philosophe?

Pourtant, il ne parvenait pas à se sentir coupable. Il avait vécu un tel moment de bonheur en serrant le garçon dans ses bras, il avait lu tant de reconnaissance et de désir dans ses yeux magnifiques, qu'il ne pouvait que se féliciter d'avoir franchi ce pas. Même s'il était maintenant plongé jusqu'au cou dans ce que l'Eglise appelle communément "le pêché de luxure"...

Ce soir, dans le secret de la chambre d'étudiant soigneusement fermée à clef, ils iraient plus loin, il le savait. Cette pensée l'excitait délicieusement, enflammant son bas-ventre. Peut-être finiraient-ils sur ce fameux lit dont il avait rêvé, nus, en sueur, membres entremêlés...? Harry ne se ferait certainement pas prier pour commencer à explorer en sa compagnie les chemins d'un plaisir tout neuf et plein de promesses...

Peut-être même le garçon montrerait-il volontiers à son aîné tout ce qu'il avait expérimenté avec le Lord... ?

...Halte!

Cette pensée là était nouvelle, et elle était malsaine. Comment Severus pouvait-il souhaiter que le garçon se comporte avec lui d'une manière aussi ...dévoyée? C'était presque encore un enfant. Son âme était pure, ou du moins, aurait dû l'être si le Lord ne l'avait honteusement salie. Et à présent, son ancien professeur voulait profiter de cette souillure pour son propre plaisir... N'était-ce pas là le signe de la pire des déchéances, la sienne comme celle du garçon?

Lui qui avait lutté des années durant contre ses pulsions, ne perdait-il pas la plus dure des batailles en se laissant aller à ses envies de copuler sauvagement avec Harry Potter, le fils de la douce Lily, espérant que l'adolescent saurait mettre à profit les leçons du Lord en matière de sexe?

Il soupira profondément, essayant de calmer l'appel lancinant de son désir.

Ce débat intérieur l'épuisait. Comme il eût aimé être capable de s'accepter comme il était, avec ses forces et ses faiblesses...

Oui, Harry était un pêché. Il était le pêché de Severus. Il était sa chute.

...Mais peut-être était-il aussi sa rédemption.

o0o0o0o0o0o

La petite pièce dans laquelle Mulciber avait amené Harry ressemblait plus à un cachot qu'à une chambre. Une unique lanterne éclairait parcimonieusement les murs de pierre nue. Le mobilier se réduisait à un lit de fer, une petite table et une chaise.

Le peintre avait jeté sans ménagement l'adolescent sur le lit, avant de quitter la pièce en ricanant dans sa barbe de trois jours.

Resté seul dans le silence de sa prison, Harry avait tout loisir de méditer sur son triste sort.

Le plus pénible à supporter était sans conteste le baillon qui l'étouffait et lui desséchait la bouche. Quand allait-on enfin le lui retirer?

Le garçon attendait donc avec impatience que quelqu'un vienne s'occuper de lui, mais en même temps, il redoutait d'être confonté au Lord ou à Mulciber.

Plus le temps passait, plus il sentait le découragement le gagner. Il devinait à quelle sauce il allait être mangé, et sa situation lui semblait sans issue.

Une fois de plus, il se retrouvait privé de liberté, soumis au bon vouloir de l'aristocrate et de son sinistre complice. Il était en quelque sorte ramené de force à la case départ. Depuis cette nuit de cauchemar, plusieurs mois auparavant, où le Lord était venu le délivrer de la prison de Wick, pour mieux le contraindre ensuite, le faire chanter et abuser de lui, rien n'avait évolué... Au contraire, sa situation avait même empiré. Car la colère du Lord à son égard devait être à son comble, et l'homme ne se laisserait plus attendrir.

Et dire que lui, Harry, avait cru qu'il pourrait se débarrasser du Lord en se montrant suffisamment odieux à son égard! L'homme n'avait pas renoncé, loin de là. Et la méthode de Harry se retournait contre lui.

Le garçon était perdu. Finie, sa carrière musicale. Enterrés, ses projets d'avenir. Inaccessible, le révérend qu'il aimait et avec qui il avait espéré vivre...

Qu'avait-il fait pour mériter une vie aussi misérable? Etait-ce une punition du ciel, pour avoir osé blasphémer et pousser un homme d'Eglise au pêché?

Non. Impossible. Si Dieu existait, Il ne pouvait se montrer aussi injuste et cruel. Certes, Harry était plongé dans les ennuis jusqu'au cou, mais Dieu n'y était pour rien.

Le seul coupable était bel et bien le Lord.

Tremblant de colère, l'adolescent mordit dans son baillon en grognant. L'aristocrate ne gagnerait pas à ce jeu là contre lui. S'il cherchait à le soumettre, il en serait pour ses frais.

Il ne devait surtout pas perdre espoir. A Poudlard, on s'apercevrait rapidement de sa disparition. Severus comprendrait aussitôt ce qui s'était passé, et il saurait le retrouver. Ni lui, ni Dumbledore ne l'abandonneraient.

Le révérend l'avait déjà sauvé une fois des griffes de Voldemort. Il commençait à avoir l'habitude... Nul doute qu'il allait finir par maudire Harry, le-garçon-qui-s'arrange-toujours-pour-se-fourrer-dans-la-mouise-et-qui-n'est-pas-fichu-de-s'en-sortir-par-ses-popres-moyens. Cependant, quelle que fût son exaspération, il ne le laisserait pas tomber, Harry en était certain.

Pourtant, si le garçon avait peur de découvrir le sort que le Lord lui réservait, il était encore bien plus terrifié à l'idée qu'il pût arriver malheur à Severus lorsqu'il viendrait le délivrer. Aussi ne savait-il plus quoi souhaiter, tiraillé entre son espoir que le pasteur se lançât à son secours, et son angoisse de le savoir en danger...

Le bruit de la porte qui s'ouvrait l'arracha à ses sombres réflexions.

Le Lord venait d'entrer. Seul.

L'homme resta un instant figé, puis avança d'un pas lent, jusqu'à se trouver debout près du lit. Il se tint ainsi quelques secondes, dominant Harry de toute sa haute taille.

Le garçon ne le regardait pas.

-J'aurais préféré te voir venir chez moi de ton plein gré, Harry, comme tu t'étais engagé à le faire, dit le Lord, glacial.

Harry l'ignora. De toute façon, le baillon l'empêchait de parler. Et il n'avait rien à dire à cet homme.

-Tu ne fais plus le fier, n'est-ce pas?, reprit l'homme à voix basse, d'un ton de défi.

Silence.

-Regarde-moi, Harry, ordonna sèchement le Lord.

Le garçon ne bougea pas, fixant toujours le sol.

-Regarde moi!, hurla l'homme, et cette fois, il se pencha et, saisissant brutalement la tête du garçon par les cheveux, il l'obligea à la tourner vers lui.

Mais Harry évitait toujours les yeux noirs qui cherchaient impérieusement les siens.

Alors, l'homme avança deux doigts et attrapa un morceau du baillon avant de le retirer d'un geste sec et le jeter par terre. Fermant sa bouche endolorie, le garçon souffla de soulagement, et réussit enfin à déglutir.

Cette fois, il leva les yeux vers l'homme penché au dessus de lui.

-Ca va mieux?, interrogea Voldemort.

Harry haussa les épaules, toujours muet.

-Tu sais pour quelle raison tu te trouves ici, enfermé dans ce cachot?

-Oui, grommela enfin le garçon. Parce que vous êtes cinglé.

-Non, Harry. Je ne suis pas "cinglé", comme tu le dis si joliment. Je suis simplement un homme qui ne dispose pas d'une réserve inépuisable de patience, et qui n'aime pas qu'on lui mente et qu'on se moque de lui.

Que répondre à cela? L'adolescent se tut, fermant les yeux d'un air excédé.

-Maintenant, tu vas enfin apprendre à me connaître, mon garçon, continua l'homme du ton d'un professeur sermonnant un élève particulièrement récalcitrant. Tu as cru que tu pourrais te dispenser de tenir tes engagements à mon égard. Eh bien, tu t'es trompé! Quand on fait une promesse à lord Voldemort, on la tient. A moins de vouloir s'exposer à quelques légers désagréments...

Tout cela était tellement prévisible! Harry soupira sans rien dire. Soudain, le Lord s'assit au bord du lit.

-J'avoue que je ne t'aurais pas pensé capable d'une telle malhonnêteté. A mes yeux, tu étais quelqu'un de droit, de franc. Et je me suis aperçu, au cours des dernières semaines, que tu n'avais pas de parole. Le succès t'est monté à la tête, te faisant oublier tout le reste. Tu m'as profondément déçu, Harry.

-Puisque je suis un bon à rien, laissez-moi tranquille, une fois pour toute..., grimaça le garçon.

-Tu mériterais en effet que je t'abandonne, en renonçant définitivement à faire de toi mon héritier. Mais ce serait abonder lâchement dans ton sens, et cautionner ton comportement. Je suis quelqu'un de coriace, et je ne baisserai pas les bras.

-Dites plutôt que vous refusez de me laisser mener ma vie librement.

-Mener ta vie librement?, répéta le Lord avec dureté, en lui attrapant l'épaule dans une poigne de fer. Est-ce que cela signifie que tu veux pouvoir coucher tranquillement avec ton cher pasteur, en me laissant tomber comme une vieille serpillère? _Qui _t'a sauvé de la mort, quand tu étais accusé d'un crime horrible et poursuivi par toutes les polices du royaume? _Qui _est venu t'arracher à la prison de Wick, en risquant sa vie et en sacrifiant celle de ses compagnons? _Qui _t'a promis de te léguer sa fortune?

-Je ne vous ai jamais rien demandé. Et vous savez très bien que vous en avez profité pour me faire chanter d'une manière ignoble.

La main du Lord se leva vivement et vint s'appliquer de toute sa longueur sur la joue du garçon. Ce dernier grimaça de douleur sous la violence de la gifle.

-Ton ingratitude me dégoûte, Harry, dit le Lord entre ses dents. Bien que je n'en aie aucune envie, je vais devoir me montrer inflexible avec toi, jusqu'à ce que tu entendes raison et sois prêt à t'amender.

-Vous avez envie de retourner en prison?, jeta l'adolescent d'un ton railleur.

Le Lord leva un sourcil.

-En prison? Et pourquoi y retournerais-je?

-Pour enlèvement et séquestration.

-Il n'y a ni enlèvement, ni séquestration.

-Vous plaisantez?

-Bien sûr que non.

-Dans quelques heures, tout le monde à Poudlard se sera aperçu de ma disparition, s'énerva Harry. Pensez-vous qu'ils resteront les bras croisés, à attendre patiemment mon retour?

-J'ai prévu cela, Harry. Pour calmer leurs craintes à ton sujet, tu vas immédiatement rédiger une lettre à ton directeur, lui expliquant la situation.

-Une lettre? Il va débarquer ici avec la police une heure après l'avoir reçue, votre lettre!

-Certainement pas. Car que vas-tu lui écrire? Que tu es parti de ta propre initiative, ayant décidé d'abandonner tes études. En effet, maintenant que tu es un jeune Lord fortuné, tu n'as plus besoin de faire du violon ou d'écrire de la musique pour gagner ta croûte. Aussi n'y a-t-il absolument aucune raison de s'inquiéter à ton sujet.

Harry resta un instant muet de stupeur.

-Quoi?, s'indigna-t-il enfin quand il eut pleinement mesuré les intentions du Lord. Et vous croyez sincèrement que je vais accepter d'écrire de pareils mensonges?

-Bien sûr, que tu vas les écrire! Et ce ne sont pas des mensonges.

-Et quoi d'autre? Vous pouvez toujours espérer!

Le Lord se pencha au dessus de lui.

-Veux-tu me contraindre à te menacer une fois de plus, Harry?, murmura-t-il d'une voix doucereuse. Aimerais-tu qu'il arrive un malheur à ce jeune esclave que tu as connu à Manderley, et qui m'a rejoint il y a peu?

Le garçon sentit son sang se figer.

-Co...comment?, balbutia-t-il. Neville est ici, avec vous?

-Mais oui, mon garçon, sourit le Lord, mielleux. Lui, au moins, il est reconnaissant de tout ce que j'ai fait pour lui, et il s'est montré ravi de revenir vivre à mes côtés. Mais si tu veux que je le traite bien, tu sais ce qu'il te reste à faire.

-Je refuse!, s'emporta Harry, furieux. Vous m'aviez déjà promis de ne plus toucher à lui! De toute façon, quoique je fasse, vous ne tenez aucun compte de vos engagements, j'en ai eu la preuve de nombreuses fois!

-Et toi, as-tu été fidèle à ta parole? Allons, sois honnête, Harry! ... Prenons un nouveau départ, toi et moi. Si tu acceptes ce que je te propose, je le laisserai tranquille.

-Jamais!

L'homme plissa les yeux, exaspéré.

-Veux-tu que je l'amène ici, pour te faire une petite démonstration?, siffla-t-il. Ainsi, tu verras ce qu'il risque de subir si tu t'obstines à me résister...

Le dégoût souleva le coeur du garçon.

-Vous êtes... vous êtes encore plus monstrueux que je le pensais.

-Tu es seul fautif, Harry. C'est toi qui, par ton attitude méprisante, me pousse à ces extrémités.

-Allez au diable. Je vous hais!

Le Lord se leva en soupirant.

-Tu l'auras voulu. Je vais le faire amener, afin que tu voies que je ne te mens pas.

Il se dirigea vers la porte, l'entrouvrit, et héla un valet qui se trouvait là, prêt à exécuter ses ordres. Il lui donna des instructions à voix basse. Puis il revint vers le lit où Harry se trouvait toujours allongé, ligoté.

-L'esclave ne va pas tarder, dit-il d'un ton peiné, comme si Harry était seul responsable de ce qui se préparait.

Affolé, le garçon tenta de rassembler ses esprits. Certainement, le Lord disait vrai. Neville se trouvait ici, captif... Quelle conduite suivre? Harry allait-il être contraint de céder au chantage, une fois de plus?

Mais avait-il seulement le choix?

Bras croisés, le Lord faisait les cent pas dans la pièce. Le prisonnier avait fermé les yeux, désespéré. A quoi bon lutter? Il n'y avait pas d'issue.

La porte se rouvrit, et Neville entra. Harry tourna le regard vers lui.

Le jeune métis n'avait pas changé. Il le fixait de ses grands yeux de biche, visiblement surpris de le trouver là, dans cette position.

Déjà, le Lord défaisait sa ceinture.

-A genoux! Enlève ta chemise! Lança-t-il durement au jeune esclave.

Neville tressaillit. Jetant au maître un regard douloureux, il s'exécuta cependant aussitôt. Ses yeux fuyaient maintenant le regard horrifié de Harry. Quand il fut torse nu, le Lord leva la lanière de cuir et la fit tournoyer quelques secondes dans l'air avant de la faire claquer violemment sur le dos du garçon. Celui-ci se plia en deux, réprimant un gémissement.

-Je continue?, interrogea Voldemort en dévisageant froidement Harry.

-Salaud!, réussit à articuler le garçon.

La ceinture revint s'abattre sur le dos mince de l'esclave, qui, cette fois, poussa un cri, levant vers le maître des yeux pleins de reproche.

-Arrêtez!, intervint Harry d'une voix étranglée. Laissez le! Je ferai...tout ce que vous voudrez.

-Rhabille toi et file!, jeta le Lord à Neville.

Tremblant de tous ses membres, ce dernier ramassa sa chemise et, tout en l'enfilant, fixa à nouveau Harry. Le jeune musicien crut déceler une sorte de résolution muette dans ce regard. Il n'eut pas le temps de s'interroger à ce propos. Déjà, l'esclave était parti, et le Lord, ayant replacé sa ceinture autour de sa taille, s'asseyait à nouveau au bord du lit.

-Parfait. Je suis content que tu te montres enfin raisonnable, Harry. Tu verras, si tu fais ce que je te dis, tout se passera pour le mieux.

-Vous ne pouvez pas imaginer à quel point je vous méprise, souffla l'adolescent entre ses dents.

-J'imagine très bien, au contraire... Tu penses avoir toujours le beau rôle, alors que moi je suis la brute insensible, n'est-ce pas?

-Vous êtes... une infâme crapule.

Soudain, l'homme parut perdre son calme. Il se pencha et prit brusquement le visage de Harry entre ses mains, lui tordant le cou.

-Peut-être suis-je une crapule, après tout, grogna-t-il, envoyant son souffle brûlant à la figure de sa victime. Mais ce qui est sûr, c'est que je suis le maître, et que tu me dois le respect.

Une de ses mains descendit sur la gorge de Harry, l'enserrant avec tant de force que le garçon crut sa dernière heure arrivée. Le Lord allait-il l'étrangler, comme Parkinson avait tenté de le faire quelques mois plus tôt? Pris de panique, le garçon lança une ruade pour se dégager.

Ricanant devant ses pitoyables efforts, le Lord s'appuya de tout son poids sur lui pour l'immobiliser. L'étreinte de ses doigts ne diminuait pas.

-Je fais quoi, maintenant?, dit-il doucement dans l'oreille de Harry pétrifié.

-Arrêtez..., parvint à murmurer le garçon.

-Je veux t'entendre me supplier..., grogna le Lord.

-...Sssii... S'il vous plaît...

-C'est bien.

Harry sentit la poigne de l'homme se relâcher, et il se détendit légèrement. Mais le Lord en profita pour se jeter sur sa bouche entrouverte et sucer voracement ses lèvres. Surpris, le garçon n'eut pas le temps de réagir. La langue de l'homme força le passage entre ses dents, envahissante. Le souffle coupé, le garçon essayait de se débattre, mais sa position rendait inutile toute tentative de résistance, tandis que le mur, derrière lui, l'empêchait de reculer.

Très vite, il sentit une des mains de l'homme voyager le long de son corps, venant palper son entre-jambes à travers la longue chemise.

-Et ton pasteur, il te fait ça, lui aussi?, haletait l'homme entre deux coups de langue, caressant avidement l'érection naissante du garçon. Quel saint homme! Dis-moi, est-ce qu'il sait te faire jouir aussi bien que moi? A moins qu'il n'ose même pas te toucher...même s'il en brûle d'envie?

-A...Arrêtez! Je vous..., hoqueta stupidement Harry, incapable de se soustraire à cette main le malmenant sans pitié.

Sa volonté n'avait pas de prise sur son corps qui répondait trop bien aux sollicitations expertes de l'homme. Déjà, le désir lui embrasait les reins, irrépressible.

-Tu aimes ça, hein?, continuait à chuchoter le Lord. Tu ne peux pas le nier... Tu avais oublié comme c'était bon... Et cette servante, avec qui tu as couché, elle a su te contenter, elle? Ca m'étonnerait...

L'esprit du garçon chavira. Le Lord était au courant de sa liaison avec Kitty? D'où tenait-il toutes ces informations? Depuis combien de temps tissait-il sa toile autour de lui, tapi dans l'ombre, attendant le moment de le faire basculer dans son piège?

Il s'aperçut avec horreur qu'il était sur le point de jouir dans la main du Lord, cet homme qui l'avait fait espionner, puis enlever, pour mieux pouvoir le soumettre et l'humilier.

A présent, son tourmenteur avait soulevé la longue chemise de nuit. D'une main, il masturbait vigoureusement le membre dénudé de sa victime, tandis que l'autre s'était glissée entre ses fesses, impudique, et taquinait avec insistance son intimité. Poussé à bout, Harry se cambra, laissant échapper malgré lui un gémissement, mélange de plaisir et de désespoir.

Un instant plus tard, vaincu, il se répanchait en longs jets incontrôlés et libérateurs.

Etait-ce ainsi qu'on jouissait en Enfer?

Il en aurait pleuré. Il voulait mourir.

Le Lord eut un petit rire satisfait et se redressa, après s'être nonchalamment essuyé les mains sur la chemise du garçon. Ce dernier restait prostré, les yeux clos. Des larmes perlaient sous ses paupières.

-Nous n'irons pas plus loin aujourd'hui. Nous avons tout le temps, n'est-ce pas? Je vais te faire apporter des vêtements. Ensuite, toi et moi, nous écrirons ensemble deux belles lettres. La première sera pour ton directeur, l'autre pour ce cher pasteur, qu'il ne faut surtout pas inquiéter inutilement, n'est-ce pas?

**o0o0o0O0o0o0o**

**Oulà, j'ai peur de vos réactions... mais je les attends quand même avec impatience!**

**...Hum... Je ferai mon possible, mais je crains que le chapitre douze n'arrive avec du retard. J'ai une semaine de folie en perspective...**

**Sophie: **Bon, je crois que ce chapitre va répondre à tes attentes (enfin, j'espère^o^)... Je n'en dis pas plus, niark...! Bisous! **Lili: **Merci à toi pour ce gentil petit mot! **aliaxx: **C'est le rapprochement Harry/Sev qui t'a comblée? Tant mieux, j'en suis ravie! A bientôt! **Misu:** Merci pour tes reviews sur "Passion coupable", et sur "Le pire..." également! Je suis contente que ça te plaise! Ziboux! **Marie la petite: **La riposte de Voldemort? Elle est au menu de ce chapitre. J'espère qu'elle sera à la hauteur de tes craintes (ou de tes attentes!!) Merci pour ton soutien!** Une poterienne: **Un grand merci pour cette superbe review. Tu as raison de souligner la différence qu'il y a entre les relations Harry/Sev et Harry/le Lord. Dans le premier cas, c'est Harry qui se montre le plus entreprenant et qui est demandeur. Dans le deuxième, c'est tout l'inverse. Tom va le découvrir et aura du mal à l'avaler, bien sûr, comme le montre déjà ce chapitre.-Dumbledore? C'est un de mes personnages préférés dans le canon, et je dois dire que je l'aime tout particulièrement. Je regrette qu'il n'ait pas un rôle à sa mesure dans ma fic...- Tes encouragements me vont droit au coeur, ainsi que ta fidélité! Bises!

**Le bouton vert est là pour tout commentaire ou réclamation... N'hésitez pas!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Arf! J'ai dû reprendre toute ma correction, le logiciel refusait d'enregistrer les modifications! Il y a des jours où on ferait mieux de rester coucher!**

**Merci pour toutes vos chouettes reviews! Je les goûte et les savoure avec délectation. Certaines d'entre elles m'aident même à comprendre et analyser ce que j'écris avec un recul que je ne suis pas capable d'avoir sans votre aide (c'est un comble!). Alors...merci, encore une fois! J'essaye de répondre à tout le monde, si quelqu'un a été oublié, faites le moi savoir!**

**Bon, et puis finalement, je n'ai qu'un jour de retard... ça aurait pu être pire, hein?**

**CHAPITRE DOUZE**

Severus venait d'achever ses visites aux malades. Le matin, il avait joué de l'orgue pendant deux bonnes heures. Il avait ensuite déjeuné sur le pouce, avant de filer à l'hospice.

Malgré toutes ses activités, la journée lui avait paru interminable. A présent, il était cinq heures. Enfin! De retour au presbytère, il lui restait trente minutes pour se détendre et faire un brin de toilette avant de partir pour Poudlard...

Il montait vers sa chambre quand John le héla du bas de l'escalier.

-Mon révérend! Quelqu'un a apporté un courrier pour vous.

Surpris, Severus s'arrêta, puis redescendit quelques marches, tandis que le séminariste montait celles qui les séparaient encore, un vague sourire errant sur ses lèvres. Le pasteur grommela un remerciement en s'emparant de la lettre. A l'instant où il reconnut l'écriture sur l'enveloppe, il sentit son coeur faire une embardée. ...Harry...! Ceci expliquait le sourire désagréable de John...

Pourquoi Severus avait-il un mauvais pressentiment? Le garçon lui faisait-il part d'un empêchement, pour ce soir?

-Qui a livré ce courrier?, demanda-t-il sèchement au séminariste qui n'avait pas encore tourné les talons et l'observait sans la moindre gêne.

-Un homme d'âge mûr...sans doute un valet... Il n'a pas décliné son identité.

-Bien. Merci, John.

Severus finit de gravir les marches et partit s'enfermer dans sa chambre, à l'abri des regards indiscrets. Là, il décacheta fébrilement la lettre.

_"Mon cher révérend,_

_Vous serez certainement surpris en recevant cette lettre. Permettez-moi, avant toute chose, de solliciter votre indulgence... Je devine que ce qui va suivre ne va pas vous plaire, et j'en suis profondément désolé, soyez en certain._

_Je commence tout de suite par vous informer qu'il est inutile que vous vous rendiez à Poudlard pour me voir, ce soir. Vous ne m'y trouveriez pas. En effet, j'ai quitté l'école depuis ce matin, et je séjourne actuellement chez lord Voldemort._

_J'ai bien réfléchi depuis quelques jours, et je me suis enfin décidé à faire un choix, certes difficile, mais que je ne pense pas devoir regretter un jour. _

_Comme vous le savez, lord Voldemort a proposé de faire de moi son héritier, voici quelques temps déjà. Il a renouvelé tout récemment sa généreuse proposition. Après avoir beaucoup hésité, j'ai enfin mesuré à leur juste valeur les avantages que je pouvais tirer de la nouvelle situation qui m'est ainsi offerte, et j'ai pris le parti d'accepter. Pour moi, c'est une opportunité qui ne se représentera pas. Grâce à l'affection désintéressée de cet homme, je serai prochainement élevé au rang de Lord. Je n'ai donc désormais plus à me soucier de subvenir à mes besoins matériels. Aussi m'apparaît-il inutile de poursuivre mes études au sein de Poudlard._

_Je présume que vous aurez du mal à croire ce que vous venez de lire, et que vous allez imaginer que je vous écris sous la contrainte, soumis à de quelconques pressions. Or, il n'en est rien. Je puis vous assurer qu'il s'agit d'un choix entièrement libre de ma part. _

_Il n'est pas souhaitable que vous cherchiez à me revoir. Cependant, si vous désirez me rencontrer afin que nous mettions les choses au point, vous serez le bienvenu au 12, Grevillestreet._

_Votre dévoué_

_Harry Potter"_

Severus se laissa tomber sur une chaise. Les doigts tremblants, il tourna la lettre dans tous les sens, à l'affût d'un indice quelconque prouvant qu'il était en proie à une hallucination. Puis il la relut en entier, la bouche envahie d'un goût amer.

Ce n'était pas possible.

Harry n'avait pas pu lui faire ça.

C'était un coup monté. Un piège.

Ou un canular...

L'écriture était celle de Harry, pourtant. Maladroite, un peu penchée...

_"Il n'est pas souhaitable que vous cherchiez à me revoir..." _La lecture de cette simple phrase eût suffi à plonger Severus dans un abîme de désespoir. Tant de distance, de froideur et de perfidie dans ces mots anodins!

En quels termes le garçon parlait-il de Voldemort?... "_Grâce à l'affection désintéressée de cet homme_... _Sa généreuse proposition... _"

C'était abject! Révoltant!

Non, cela ne pouvait être qu'une blague. De très mauvais goût.

Il n'y avait qu'une chose à faire. Se rendre immédiatement à Poudlard pour tirer cette affaire au clair.

o0o0o0o

Drago passait une soirée éprouvante. Invité à une fête chez un de ses amis, brillant aristocrate londonien, il avait trop bu, trop mangé, et ne s'était pas vraiment amusé. Pourtant, de nombreuses jeunes filles, toutes de beaux partis, lui avaient fait les yeux doux. Il en avait invité l'une ou l'autre à danser, indifférent et glacial, puis avait fini par rester dans son coin avec une coupe de champagne, attendant impatiemment une heure décente pour rentrer chez lui sans risquer de vexer son hôte.

Que lui arrivait-il? Lui qui s'était fait une joie de venir à Londres pour y rencontrer tout ce que l'Angleterre comptait de jeunesse dorée et y mener une vie de plaisirs effrénés, il était bien obligé d'admettre qu'il se morfondait dans la capitale plus encore qu'à Wardour...

Seule la peinture lui apportait un peu de satisfaction...

Deux hommes qu'il ne connaissait pas discutaient non loin de là avec animation. Drago tendit l'oreille, une bribe de conversation ayant capté son attention.

-Oui, chez le duc de Fields, il y a quelques jours. Un excellent violoniste, vraiment... Je vous assure que je n'ai jamais entendu un musicien aussi agréablement doué.

-Ah, vraiment? Et comment s'appelle ce jeune prodige?

-Harry Potter, si j'ai bon souvenir. Je songe sérieusement à l'inviter prochainement à venir jouer dans nos salons. C'est un plaisir de l'écouter!

-Dans ce cas là, faites le moi savoir. Vous savez combien j'aime la musique! Je viendrai tout spécialement pour l'entendre.

-Mais oui! Je n'y manquerai pas! Et je vous promets que vous ne serez pas déçu...

La conversation dévia ensuite sur un autre sujet, et Drago s'éloigna de quelques pas, songeur. Il était en proie à un étrange sentiment, fait d'étonnement, d'admiration, et d'un soupçon de jalousie mêlée de rancoeur. Ainsi, Potter connaissait maitenant le succès! On commençait à parler de lui, un peu partout... Sans doute était-il heureux, comblé.

Drago grimaça. Le jeune violoniste avait déjà dédaigné deux de ses invitations à l'accompagner lors d'une de ses sorties dans le monde. Et pour cause! Potter n'avait nul besoin du vicomte! Il se débrouillait parfaitement tout seul...

Finalement, le musicien n'avait pas perdu de temps. Il tirait habilement son épingle du jeu. Que lord Voldemort lui lègue ou non sa fortune, son avenir s'annonçait plus que prometteur.

Malgré lui, Drago comparait son propre destin à celui du violoniste. Qui, des deux, était le plus enviable? Certes, Potter était plutôt mal parti dans la vie. Orphelin obscur et sans le sou, il avait failli mourir pendu, accusé à tort d'avoir commis un meurtre, alors que sa seule faute avait été de céder aux avances de la comtesse Narcissa Malefoy, la propre mère de Drago. Puis la chance avait tourné et s'était enfin décidée à lui sourire. Il serait bientôt un musicien célèbre, riche et adulé... Le pire était qu'il le méritait!

Pour sa part, Drago avait tout pour être heureux. Et pourtant, force était de constater qu'il ne l'était pas. Comment exliquer cette éternelle insatisfaction qui le rendait si amer et désabusé?

Il aimait les arts et se savait doué pour la peinture. Mais personne ne prenait son talent au sérieux...

Ses prétendus amis n'étaient en fait intéressés que par son argent et le rang élevé que sa famille occupait dans la société...

Et surtout, la seule femme qu'il désirait était une jeune servante innocente, blonde et rêveuse, qui ne voulait pas de lui...

A l'évidence, Harry Potter était plus fortuné que lui. Simplement parce qu'il avait eu le courage de se prendre en main. A force de travail acharné, le jeune violoniste avait conquis une place que personne ne pouvait plus lui contester, alors que lui, Drago, avait perdu son temps à maudire sa mère pour ses frasques scandaleuses et à se délecter des compliments peu sincères dont l'inondaient ses médiocres courtisans.

Une fois rentré Harleystreet, il tenta de dormir, mais n'y parvint pas. Alors, n'y tenant plus, il se décida à agir. Il y avait au moins une part de son destin qu'il pouvait modifier. Pourquoi s'en priver?

Il se rhabilla et se glissa silencieusement dans les couloirs sombres de la demeure. Il s'était renseigné et savait où logeait la jeune fille.

Les nombreux escaliers l'essoufflèrent, l'aidant à calmer légèrement sa nervosité et son impatience. Il parvint enfin au dernier étage et s'arrêta devant la chambre. Normalement, la porte ne devait pas être verrouillée. Mrs Ombrage interdisait aux domestiques de s'enfermer, arguant du fait qu'elle pouvait avoir besoin de leurs services à toute heure du jour et de la nuit. Du reste, de ce que savait Drago, la gouvernante avait poussé la tyrannie jusqu'à confisquer elle-même toutes les clefs...

Il abaissa doucement la poignée, et la porte s'ouvrit sans résistance. Le coeur du jeune homme sauta dans sa poitrine. Il faudrait qu'il se souvienne de remercier cette brave Mrs Ombrage...

La chambre était minuscule. Il n'eut aucun mal à trouver le lit dans la pénombre. Quand il s'allongea sur elle, la jeune fille poussa un petit cri en se raidissant, mais il la baillonna de sa paume.

-Luna... C'est moi...n'aie pas peur..., chuchota-t-il, la tutoyant d'emblée. Je ne te ferai pas de mal, je te le promets... Fais moi confiance...

Elle se débattit faiblement. Mais quand, retirant sa main, il baisa goulûment ses lèvres tendres, tout en palpant avec délice ses petits seins fermes pointant à travers la chemise légère, il sentit qu'elle s'abandonnait à lui, et il se retint de justesse de crier victoire.

Pourquoi avait-il attendu si longtemps? Il suffisait d'oser, après tout! N'était-il pas le Maître?

Plus rien désormais ne viendrait empêcher le vicomte de satisfaire son désir trop longtemps contenu...

o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Severus avait caressé le fol espoir de trouver Harry dans sa chambre, malgré tout. Mais quand il frappa à la porte, personne ne lui répondit. Il recommença, patienta cinq bonnes minutes. Puis il lui fallut se rendre à l'évidence. L'adolescent ne l'attendait pas.

Le coeur en lambeaux, il traversa l'école à vive allure, croisant des élèves et des professeurs qui le regardaient avec étonnement. Il voulait voir Dumbledore.

Il n'eut pas à aller jusqu'à son bureau. Il le rencontra à mi-chemin, dans un escalier. Le vieux directeur était vêtu élégamment, et semblait pressé. En apercevant le révérend, il se précipita vers lui et l'entraîna sans mot dire dans une salle de classe vide dont il referma la porte.

-Je voulais vous voir, justement, Severus, dit-il aussitôt, essoufflé. Malheureusement, j'ai très peu de temps... Le duc de Wellington m'attend dans moins d'une demie-heure à l'autre bout de la ville. C'est un de nos plus importants mécènes.

-Je vous cherchais, moi aussi.

-C'est à propos de Harry?

-Oui. Savez-vous... ce qui lui est arrivé?

-Ecoutez... je viens de recevoir une lettre de lui. Il avait disparu depuis ce matin, nous étions très inquiets. Vous vouliez le voir?

-On m'a également apporté un courrier de sa main... C'est...

Severus se tut. Il ne pouvait contrôler le tremblement de sa voix.

-Dans la lettre qu'il m'a envoyée, continua le vieil homme, il explique qu'il a pris la décision de rejoindre lord Voldemort. Il s'agit bien de cet aristocrate dont vous m'aviez parlé, n'est-ce pas?

-Hélas, oui...

-Cet homme aurait apparemment l'intention de lui léguer sa fortune. Harry, de ce fait, dit vouloir renoncer à l'étude de la musique, devenue inutile pour lui.

Le directeur marqua une pause, attendant une réaction de la part de Severus. Ce dernier était trop accablé pour répondre.

-Que contenait la lettre qu'il vous a écrite?, s'enquit doucement Dumbledore.

-La même chose que la vôtre, souffla le révérend.

Les deux hommes se fixèrent un instant en silence.

-Qu'en pensez vous?, murmura le directeur.

Severus serra les poings.

-Je ne peux pas croire que Potter ait fait un tel choix, dit-il d'un ton brusque. C'est invraisemblable...

-En effet. J'ai du mal à admettre qu'il ait pu abandonner ainsi la musique, du jour au lendemain. Mais comment expliquer son départ, dans ce cas?

-Est-il parti de son plein gré? Ou a-t-il été... enlevé?

-C'est cela le plus étrange. Tout semble indiquer qu'il soit parti de sa propre initiative. Sa chambre était rangée, son armoire vidée. Il n'a laissé que quelques affaires sans valeur. Aucune porte, aucune fenêtre n'a été forcée. Et ses voisins de chambre n'ont rien entendu.

-A-t-il pris son violon?

-Non, même pas. Comme s'il avait définitivement renoncé à la musique.

-Et ses manuscrits?

-...Sont restés là également.

Severus resta un instant silencieux.

-Ce n'est pas possible. Je n'y crois pas, martela-t-il d'un air buté.

-Moi non plus, Severus, moi non plus. Harry n'aurait pas pris cette décision sans venir m'en parler préalablement. De plus, il a des élèves en violon. Il ne les aurait pas laissé tomber de cette manière désinvolte...

-Il n'y a qu'une explication... C'est qu'il ait été soumis à un chantage de la part de lord Voldemort, lança Rogue nerveusement. Ce ne serait pas la première fois.

-Sans doute avez-vous raison. Et puis, il y a autre chose encore... Un deuxième garçon a disparu aujourd'hui, un peu plus tard dans la matinée. Un certain Cédric Diggory. Vous le connaissez?

Le pasteur réfléchit un instant.

-Ce nom ne m'est pas inconnu. Ne serait-il pas violoniste, lui aussi?

-Si.

-Je l'ai rencontré, ce dimanche où j'étais venu visiter votre école, et où nous nous sommes croisés dans la chapelle, vous et moi. Ainsi, il a disparu?

-Oui, en milieu de matinée, et sans laisser la moindre trace. Même Jane Peterson, sa jeune fiancée, ne sait où il se trouve. Dès lors, on peut s'interroger. Ces deux disparitions sont elles liées, d'une façon ou d'une autre?

-A ce qu'il m'avait semblé, Potter et lui n'étaient pas particulièrement proches.

-Non, en effet. Je crois même que Cédric était assez envieux du talent et du succès de Harry. Mais bon, là n'est pas la question. Rien ne nous dit qu'il y ait un rapport entre ces deux départs. En ce qui concerne Harry, je vous propose que nous nous rendions dès demain chez ce Lord pour tenter de le rencontrer et en savoir plus.

-Demain?, protesta Severus. Je crains qu'il ne soit trop tard!

-Malheureusement, je ne peux me soustraire ce soir à mes obligations. Wellington est un homme exigeant, et l'avenir de cette école dépend largement de ses dons. Le rendez-vous est fixé depuis des semaines... Venez demain matin à la première heure, nous irons ensemble chez ce lord Voldemort, et nous ferons tout pour parler au garçon. Au besoin, si l'homme s'oppose à ce que nous voyions Harry, nous ferons appel à la police. A présent, je dois filer. A demain, donc, mon cher Severus.

Le vieil homme pressa d'une main l'épaule du pasteur dans un geste de réconfort, puis sortit hâtivement de la pièce.

_Que sait-il de tes rapports avec Harry? Aurait-il lu en toi comme dans un livre ouvert? Ce ne serait guère étonnant de sa part... Et alors? Il peut croire ce qu'il veut... Quelle importance, à présent?_

Profondément désemparé, Severus se mit à arpenter la salle de classe. Il n'était pas question d'attendre le lendemain. Si Harry se trouvait effectivement chez lord Voldemort, c'était qu'il y avait été contraint et forcé. Ou alors, le garçon avait menti à son ancien professeur, depuis le début...

Le révérend ne pouvait croire à une telle trahison de sa part.

Faire appel à la police? Etait-ce la bonne solution? Le Lord n'allait-il pas menacer de tuer Harry, cette fois encore? Et mettre sa menace à exécution?

Le risque était trop grand.

Severus ne pouvait rester dans l'incertitude. Pour en avoir le coeur net, il lui fallait voir Harry, immédiatement. Après tout, dans sa lettre, le jeune musicien l'invitait à passer Grevillestreet, s'il le désirait.

Il n'y avait pas une minute à perdre.

o0o0o0o0o

Assis sur sa chaise, coudes sur la table et tête dans les mains, Harry se morfondait depuis des heures, dédaignant les livres que le Lord lui avait fait apporter.

La rédaction des lettres à Rogue et à Dumbledore avait été un véritable supplice. Lord Voldemort les lui avait intégralement dictées, et les avait relues avant de lui donner des enveloppes sur lesquelles le garçon avait dû inscrire lui-même les noms et adresses des destinataires. A chaque protestation de Harry, l'homme lui rappelait que le sort de Neville était entre ses mains...

On lui avait apporté des vêtements, ainsi qu'à boire et à manger. Mais le garçon était trop abattu pour avaler la moindre nourriture.

Le Lord l'avait enfin laissé seul, lui promettant que s'il changeait d'attitude et se montrait plus coopératif, il pourrait bientôt se déplacer librement dans la demeure. Selon ses propres dires, l'homme n'attendait que son accord pour le conduire devant notaire et signer les documents faisant de lui son fils adoptif et héritier légitime.

Severus et Dumbledore allaient-ils croire au contenu de ces maudites lettres? C'était impossible. Pour ne pas sombrer, Harry se raccrochait à ce dernier espoir.

Il s'en voulait terriblement d'avoir accepté de se prêter au jeu du Lord en écrivant ces mots fallacieux... Il eût mieux fait de s'obstiner dans son refus, quitte à mettre Neville en danger. Il ne devait plus céder à ce chantage abject, aussi humiliant pour lui que pour le jeune esclave.

De toute façon, quoiqu'il fît, Neville resterait une victime à demi consentante, éternellement soumise et brutalisée.

Le jeune esclave était-il revenu de son plein gré vivre auprès de lord Voldemort, ou l'y avait-on forcé, comme on l'avait fait pour lui-même? Pour le savoir, il eût fallu s'entretenir avec lui en tête-à-tête. Mais que Harry se plie ou non aux pressions du Lord, le résultat serait le même, au bout du compte: l'esclave n'était pas considéré comme un être humain à part entière.

Cependant, Harry savait qu'il ne pouvait supporter de voir maltraiter un être sans défense. Il lui fallait intervenir d'une manière ou d'une autre. Inutile, donc, de prendre des résolutions qu'il ne parviendrait pas à tenir. Il était malheureusement incapable de s'endurcir. Rester de marbre devant une scène de torture était au dessus de ses forces.

De même qu'il échouait systématiquement à contrôler ses pulsions. Le Lord savait trop bien comment l'amener à la jouissance sexuelle, et Harry avait beau tenter de se dominer, son corps n'en tenait aucun compte et réagissait avec enthousiasme aux sollicitations de l'homme. Il ne pouvait nier qu'il y trouvait du plaisir. C'était un constat sinistre, désespérant. A sa grande honte, Harry était obligé d'admettre qu'il n'était qu'une marionette trop malléable entre les mains si habiles de l'aristocrate. Et sa propre faiblesse le désespérait. Le Lord avait trouvé là le meilleur moyen de le rabaisser.

Son dégoût de lui-même reprenait le dessus, aussi intense que lors de son séjour à Manderley...

Soudain, le garçon tressaillit. La porte s'était ouverte. Il jeta un coup d'oeil par dessus son épaule, et frémit. Le Lord venait d'entrer, suivi de Mulciber. L'aristocrate portait une boîte de violon.

Les ignorant superbement, Harry reprit sa position, la tête dans ses mains. Il les entendit approcher dans son dos.

-Alors, Harry? Toujours en train de bouder?

Les deux hommes avancèrent jusqu'à se trouver de part et d'autre de sa chaise. Ils attendirent un moment, puis, comme Harry ne bougeait pas, le Lord posa une main lourde sur son épaule.

-Nous sommes venus discuter avec toi, et te parler de nos projets. Qu'en dis-tu?

Pas de réponse. La pression de la main s'accentua, et le Lord se pencha, sa bouche venant effleurer les cheveux du garçon, contre son oreille.

-Allons, Harry... Ne fais pas ta tête de mule. Cela ne t'avancera à rien. Regarde ce que je t'ai apporté!

Lâchant l'épaule de Harry, le Lord déposa la boîte de violon sur la table et l'ouvrit. Malgré lui, le garçon leva les yeux, et son rythme cardiaque accéléra légèrement à la vue du magnifique Guarneri. Cependant, il se contraignit à ne laisser voir aucune réaction.

-Alors, qu'en dis-tu?, dit l'homme d'une voix douce. Il est pour toi, Harry. Je te le donne... Tout ce qui est à moi est à toi.

-Reprenez le, grogna le garçon. Je n'en veux pas.

-Pourquoi? J'aimerais tellement t'entendre jouer de cet instrument. Si tu savais comme ton violon m'a manqué!

-Non. Je ne jouerai pas.

Le Lord marqua un temps d'arrêt.

-Tu veux te persuader que je suis un monstre, reprit-il d'un ton chagrin. Pourquoi n'essayes-tu pas de changer de point de vue? Es-tu devenu aveugle, ou insensible?

-Oui.

-Tu te moques de moi, encore une fois. Ne vois-tu pas l'amour que je te porte...?

Harry serra les dents. Il ne supportait pas d'entendre le Lord s'exprimer ainsi. Depuis sa sortie de prison, l'homme avait changé de langage. A présent, il n'hésitait pas à parler _d'amour_, terme qu'il n'avait jamais utilisé du temps de Manderley. Le mot sonnait incroyablement faux dans sa bouche.

-Si vous m'aimiez vraiment, répliqua le garçon du tac au tac, vous me laisseriez vivre ma vie, au lieu de m'obliger à partager la vôtre.

-Ingrat!, jeta sèchement le Lord.

Ce fut comme un signal. Brusquement, les deux hommes le saisirent par la taille et l'arrachèrent à sa chaise. Le garçon se débattit, mais à deux, ils n'eurent aucune difficulté à le maîtriser. Ils le mirent debout et le firent reculer de quelques pas. Mulciber se plaça derrière lui, le tenant par les deux bras, tandis que le Lord se plantait en face, bras croisés.

-Il est temps que tu apprennes le respect, mon garçon, dit-il en défiant Harry du regard.

-Le respect?, ricana Harry. Vous-même, vous ne savez pas ce que c'est!

-Très bien! Puisque tu le prends sur ce ton... nous allons te donner une petite leçon. Vas-y, Jack!

Le peintre fit encore quelques pas en arrière, entraînant le garçon avec lui, malgré sa résistance. Ils tombèrent sur le lit, Jack en dessous, Harry au dessus. Le Lord eut vite fait de les rejoindre et parvint, au prix d'une courte lutte, à immobiliser les jambes de Harry qui gesticulait comme un beau diable, lançant ses pieds dans toutes les directions. Le peintre se dégagea et s'assit derrière lui, bloquant toujours ses bras au niveau des coudes.

Tous trois étaient essoufflés après cette bataille aussi intense que brève.

Sans attendre, le Lord fit un clin d'oeil à Mulciber. D'un même mouvement, ils retournèrent brusquement Harry sur le ventre, et le Lord s'allongea aussitôt sur lui, le plaquant contre le matelas, tandis que Mulciber lui tenait les poignets.

-Te voilà à ma merci, Harry..., souffla le Lord dans les cheveux du garçon. Est-ce cela que tu voulais?

Il n'obtint pas de réponse.

-Alors comme ça, tu te vantes d'avoir des talents dans un _tout autre domaine que la musique_?, ironisa le Lord. C'est ce qu'écrit ce cher Rogue dans une de ses lettres. J'aimerais bien voir ça... Aurai-je la chance d'en profiter, moi aussi?

Le peintre laissa fuser un rire bref qui ressemblait à un aboiement.

Apprendre que le Lord avait lu les lettres de Rogue acheva de plonger Harry dans un abîme de confusion.

Le Lord se mit à bouger le bassin, pressant impatiemment sa virilité tendue contre les fesses de Harry, tandis qu'une de ses mains passait de force sous le corps du garçon, se faufilant jusqu'à son entrejambes. L'autre s'était introduite entre les boutons de sa chemise et s'acharnait à taquiner un de ses têtons.

-Tu sens dans quel état je suis? Tu me rends fou, vois-tu... Et si je te prenais, maintenant, tout de suite? Tu ne demandes que ça, avoue!

-Non... c'est faux... laissez moi...!, haleta Harry, le visage enfoui dans le matelas et les mains toujours emprisonnées par Mulciber au dessus de sa tête.

Il était partagé entre le dégoût, la colère, et l'excitation qu'il sentait croître inexorablement, gonflant son membre dans la main du Lord et lui coupant le souffle. Une fois de plus et à son grand désespoir, il faisait le jeu de son tortionnaire. Quant à la présence de Mulciber, elle ne faisait que renforcer son sentiment de honte et d'humiliation.

-Ne mens pas..., sussura le Lord, railleur. Tu es déjà dur pour moi, tu ne peux le nier...

A cet instant, on entendit frapper à la porte. Le Lord cracha un juron.

-Va voir, Jack, grogna-t-il en relevant la tête.

Pendant que le peintre lâchait les poignets de Harry et quittait le lit pour gagner la porte, le Lord agaçait toujours sans répit sa victime, ouvrant à la hâte sa chemise et débouclant sa ceinture. Le garçon n'avait même plus la volonté de se débattre. L'aristocrate commençait à défaire fébrilement le pont de ses propres hauts-de-chausse quand le peintre revint précipitamment.

-Mylord... Vous êtes demandé. Nous avons... de la visite.

-Qui donc?, s'enquit le Lord en s'immobilisant, le souffle court.

-Le révérend Severus Rogue.

Bien qu'il fût à demi écrasé sous le poids du Lord, Harry sursauta. L'espoir l'envahit, en même temps qu'une peur affreuse.

-Le révérend? Ah... très bien..., dit Voldemort en lâchant un soupir.

Libérant Harry de son poids, il se redressa complètement et sauta sur ses pieds.

-Bon... c'est bien dommage, mais ce n'est que partie remise, n'est-ce pas, Harry?, lança-t-il en arrangeant rapidement sa tenue.

Il se reboutonnait, tirant sur ses vêtements puis lissant des deux mains ses cheveux sombres. Quelques secondes plus tard, son allure était à nouveau irréprochable.

-Je vais voir ce que nous veut le cher homme, fit-il d'un ton guilleret. Jack, tiens ce garçon à l'oeil!

-Pas de souci, mylord. Allez-y, je le surveille.

-Qu'allez-vous lui dire?, cria Harry qui s'était redressé à son tour, le coeur battant à tout rompre. Ne lui faites pas de mal!

-Ne t'inquiète pas!, glissa le Lord, souriant de toutes ses dents, avant de refermer la porte.

Rouge et échevelé, le garçon se reboutonna lui aussi à la va-vite puis s'assit sur le lit face au mur, prenant ses genoux entre ses bras, la tête basse, espérant dissimuler son état à Mulciber qui l'avait certainement percé à jour et ricanait de plus belle.

Peu lui importait. Ses pensées se détournérent aussitôt du peintre.

Severus était là ! Harry devait-il s'en réjouir, ou au contraire, s'en alarmer?

Le pasteur avait-il alerté la police avant de s'aventurer chez le Lord? Etait-il venu seul, ou accompagné?

Curieusement, le Lord avait paru plutôt content à l'annonce de la visite du révérend... Le sourire qu'il avait arboré en quittant la pièce n'annonçait rien de bon.

Quelles horreurs l'aristocrate allait-il lui débiter, parlant au nom de Harry?

Et s'il l'agressait?... Le brutalisait?... Le...le tuait... ?

-Alors, mon petit Potter... Pas trop frustré? C'est pas drôle, hein, d'être interrompu au meilleur moment! Tu pourras remercier ton cher homme d'Eglise de t'avoir privé d'une bonne partie de jambes en l'air...

Harry fit la sourde oreille. Assis sur la chaise, l'homme sifflotait à présent, visiblement très amusé par l'aspect cocasse de la situation.

Quelques minutes passèrent ainsi. Fou d'inquiétude, le garçon frissonnait d'appréhension, tandis que le peintre l'observait de biais, l'air réjoui. Puis la porte se rouvrit enfin, laissant passer le Lord qui avança d'un pas vif jusqu'au lit.

-Harry!, lança-t-il. Regarde moi bien!

Craignant le pire, le garçon se tourna, levant vers lui des yeux anxieux.

-Rogue attend actuellement dans le hall. Il tient à te parler. Pourquoi ne pas accéder à sa demande? Je vais donc le conduire dans le petit salon, où tu te trouveras déjà.

Harry entrouvrit les lèvres, mais aucun son n'en sortit. Il ne comprenait pas.

-Ecoute moi bien, je n'ai pas fini, reprit le Lord en avançant encore, le regard dur. Je veux que Rogue reparte d'ici en étant persuadé que tu as fait toi-même, librement, le choix de me rejoindre. Il faut à tout prix qu'il nous lâche les basques, définitivement. Comprends-tu ? Ceci veut dire que tu vas trouver les mots ou les gestes qui le convaincront de renoncer définitivement à toi. Sinon...

L'homme marqua une pause. Harry le fixait, incrédule et horrifié.

-Sinon, il ne rentrera pas chez lui, continua l'homme à voix plus basse, mais en articulant soigneusement chaque mot. Nous le _tuerons_ avant qu'il soit arrivé à son presbytère. A la faveur de la nuit, rien de plus facile pour mes hommes de main.

-Non..., murmura Harry. Vous ne pouvez pas faire ça.

-Bien sûr que si. Il ne sera ni le premier, ni le dernier. Alors, si tu tiens à ce qu'il vive, arrange toi pour qu'il reparte d'ici en te détestant du fond du coeur.

-Vous... Je ne...

-Tu m'as très bien compris, Harry. Maintenant, écoute encore ceci. Dans la pièce où tu vas être conduit se trouve un placard assez vaste pour qu'un homme puisse s'y dissimuler. Jack y sera posté et surveillera tout ce qui se dira ou se fera entre le révérend et toi. Si tu fais la moindre tentative d'alerter Rogue, son sort sera scellé. Sa survie ne dépend que de toi. Entendu?

-Je... vous êtes un monstre.

-Je sais. Tu me l'as déjà dit. Tu devras t'accomoder de vivre avec un monstre, mon garçon. Va vite, maintenant. Jack, amène le jusqu'au petit salon, par l'escalier de service. De mon côté, je m'occupe de ce cher pasteur qui doit s'impatienter, le pauvre...

o0o0o0o0o0o

Severus suivait lord Voldemort le long d'un large couloir. La demeure était somptueuse. A l'image de son élégant propriétaire.

L'aristocrate avait accueilli le pasteur sans surprise ni animosité apparente. Il ne s'était pas énervé lorsque Severus avait brutalement revendiqué le droit de parler à Harry, accusant ouvertement le Lord de le séquestrer une nouvelle fois. Nullement troublé, l'homme avait souri et lui avait assuré que le garçon allait pouvoir s'entretenir avec lui, sans témoin.

Malgré son impatience, Severus se sentait de plus en plus mal.

Une fois de plus, il était frappé par la beauté du Lord, son charme, sa prestance, la noblesse de son allure, la fierté de son port de tête. N'avait-il pas tout pour plaire à un adolescent comme Harry, encore si jeune et impressionnable?

Et dire qu'en plus, l'aristocrate lui léguait sa fortune...! Quel meilleur moyen d'acheter sa reconnaissance?

Comment lui, Severus, laid, pauvre, austère et ennuyeux, pouvait-il espérer rivaliser avec un homme si riche, et doué d'un tel pouvoir de séduction?

Voldemort s'arrêta enfin devant une porte.

-Voilà, mon ami, dit-il d'un ton affable. Harry vous attend ici. Je vous laisse seuls, je pense que vous apprécierez le tête-à-tête.

Avec un sourire bienveillant, l'homme ouvrit, puis s'effaça pour laisser Severus entrer dans ce qui ressemblait à un joli petit salon rococo.

Le pasteur fit quelques pas tandis que le Lord refermait doucement derrière lui.

Harry était seul, debout au milieu de la pièce et le regardait, le visage inexpressif. Il était bien habillé, et ne semblait pas avoir changé. Pourtant, ses yeux paraissaient plus grands que d'habitude, élargis et cernés d'ombre.

_Mon Dieu... Comment peut-on humainement être aussi attirant..._

-Harry..., dit Rogue avec émotion, avançant vivement vers lui, les mains tendues en avant.

Le garçon s'écarta brusquement, et le pasteur s'arrêta net, le coeur chaviré. Il laissa tomber ses mains le long de son corps.

-Mon révérend..., murmura Harry en réponse. Vous avez reçu ma lettre?

-En effet. Vous vous doutez de la raison de ma venue, n'est-ce pas?

-Oui..., souffla le garçon.

_Il est mal à l'aise... Sa bouche est marquée d'un pli que tu ne lui connaissais pas..._

-A présent, confirmez-moi qu'il s'agit d'une mauvaise plaisanterie, dit Severus fermement. Ou que vous avez écrit cette lettre sous la contrainte.

_Il se trouble... Pourquoi son regard fuit-il le tien?_

-Non... mon révérend..., répondit le garçon d'une voix morne. J'ai écrit...librement. La vérité...hum... Je veux dire...ce que je pensais.

-Vous n'êtes pas sérieux!

-Si. Je...C'est comme je l'ai écrit. Je... j'ai décidé de rejoindre lord Voldemort.

Severus fit encore un pas en avant, faisant tressaillir Harry qui le surveillait du coin de l'oeil comme un animal aux abois.

-C'est lui qui vous oblige à me tenir un tel discours, n'est-ce pas?, s'écria le pasteur d'un ton urgent.

-Non, non... Ecoutez... J'ai honte... Je me suis fourvoyé... depuis le début.

-Que voulez vous dire?, souffla Severus d'une voix mortellement basse.

-Je vous ai donné à penser... que je vous aimais... J'y ai cru moi-même quelques temps. Mais en fait, en revoyant le Lord, j'ai compris que... que... c'est avec lui que je veux vivre.

Le sang de Severus ne fit qu'un tour.

-Non... Harry... ce n'est pas possible, protesta-t-il vigoureusement. Je ne vous crois pas. Vous ne pouvez pas aimer ce... cet homme indigne... cette crapule!

-C'est pourtant vrai!, lança le garçon plus durement, les yeux flamboyants. J'aime le Lord. Il est bon et généreux avec moi. Il m'a aidé et protégé. Il veut faire de moi son héritier. Et j'ai accepté sa proposition.

_On dirait qu'il récite une leçon..._

-Vous abandonnez la musique?, glissa Rogue en levant un sourcil.

-En partie seulement. Lord Voldemort m'a offert un magnifique violon. Je continuerai à jouer dessus, pour mon plaisir uniquement.

-Seul? Dans votre coin?

-Seul, ou avec des amis...

-Et la composition?

Le garçon secoua la tête, comme pour chasser une pensée indésirable.

-Pour l'instant, je n'ai plus envie de composer, dit-il sèchement. Je m'y remettrai peut-être... plus tard.

_Mon Dieu... Une mise à mort ne serait pas plus cruelle que ce que tu es en train de vivre..._

-J'avoue... que je ne comprends pas, Harry, chuchota Severus en essayant de cacher la panique qui le gagnait... Ce brusque changement...! Vous paraissiez si sincère... Etes-vous hypocrite à ce point?

Le garçon déglutit, ses yeux évitant de croiser ceux du pasteur.

-Pardonnez-moi, marmonna-t-il. Je me suis trompé. Je suis coupable envers vous, je le reconnais. Mais maintenant, mon choix est fait, définitivement.

_Ce n'est pas possible. Il ment._

Severus approcha brusquement, mais à nouveau, le garçon s'échappa, faisant le tour de la pièce et s'arrêtant plus loin, haletant.

-Ecoutez-moi!, dit le pasteur d'un ton vibrant, cherchant autant à se convaincre lui-même que le garçon en face de lui. Je _sais _que tout ceci n'est qu'une sinistre mascarade. Je suis persuadé que lord Voldemort vous soumet à un de ces chantages dont il est le spécialiste. De quoi vous a-t-il menacé? De vous tuer?...Ou de me tuer, moi?

-Non... Il n'a rien fait de tel !, se récria fiévreusement le garçon. Il a changé! Il me respecte! Je vous le jure!

_Il a le regard angoissé de quelqu'un qui souffre..._

-Allons, Harry..., protesta Severus avec désespoir. Je ne suis pas si naïf! Et ces lettres enflammées que vous m'écriviez, il y a encore deux jours? Je n'ai pas rêvé, elles sont toutes en ma possession, je peux vous les montrer!

-Je...je me suis moqué de vous!, jeta soudain méchamment le garçon. Ne comprenez-vous pas? Comment avez-vous pu croire un instant qu'un être normal puisse s'éprendre de quelqu'un comme vous? Vous...vous me dégoûtez! Je vous déteste! Alors, partez! Laissez-moi enfin tranquille!

Les paroles du garçon s'enfonçaient comme autant de coups de poignard dans le coeur de Severus. Terrassé par la douleur, le pasteur resta un moment immobile, sentant qu'il ne se remettrait jamais de ce qu'il venait d'entendre. Harry le regardait, un air de défi plaqué sur son visage rendu méconnaissable par une sorte de rage démoniaque.

Incapable de prononcer une parole, Severus fit quelques pas à reculons, puis il tourna sur ses talons et courut presque jusqu'à la porte qu'il ouvrit à la volée comme s'il avait le diable aux trousses.

Il s'échappa dans le couloir. Un valet approcha aussitôt et le suivit plus qu'il ne le précéda jusqu'à la porte d'entrée.

Le Lord ne se montra pas.

Et c'était mieux ainsi. S'il l'avait fait, Severus se serait jeté sur lui, et l'aurait étranglé.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Secoué de tremblements irrépréssibles, Harry s'effondra dans un fauteuil dès que Severus fut sorti. Jack sortit du placard, souriant.

-Bravo, Potty. Tu as été brillant. Le Lord sera fier de toi.

Le garçon serra les dents.

Il venait de prendre sa décision.

Il ne savait s'il avait réussi à sauver la vie de Severus. Mais à quoi bon? Même si son corps vivait toujours, l'homme était mort, comme lui-même s'était senti mourir en prononçant les horribles paroles qui étaient sorties de lui comme un jet de vomi.

Jamais Severus ne reviendrait vers lui. Il lui avait fait trop de mal. En quelques secondes, il avait réussi à détruire tout ce qui s'était laborieusement construit entre eux, les rendant si merveilleusement heureux l'un et l'autre.

Il eût mieux fait de lui dire toute la vérité. Le Lord l'aurait très certainement tué, mais lui et Harry auraient conservé leur honneur et leur dignité.

Harry ne voulait plus vivre. Il allait donc mourir bientôt, physiquement, puisque son coeur était déjà mort. Mais avant de mettre fin à ses jours, il tuerait Voldemort. Et Mulciber. Pour que ces deux êtres ignobles ne puissent plus nuire à personne.

Il ne savait comment s'y prendre, mais il y parviendrait, coûte que coûte, tôt ou tard.

Avant, il fallait endormir leur méfiance. Leur laisser croire que tout allait bien. Qu'ils avaient gagné.

Le garçon s'aperçut que Jack avait continué à parler, mais qu'il ne lui avait prêté aucune attention. Le peintre s'approcha alors de lui et lui prit le menton, relevant son visage. Mortellement pâle, Harry ne lui opposa aucune résistance.

-Je ne te connaissais pas aussi bon comédien. Quand tu t'es mis en rage, je t'assure que j'y ai cru, moi aussi. Tu sais que je vous voyais, l'un et l'autre, par une fente du placard?

Harry haussa les épaules et se dégagea d'un mouvement brusque. Il avait envie de sauter à la gorge de l'odieux personnage, mais il savait qu'il ne ferait pas le poids. Ce n'était pas la bonne méthode. Patience...

Le Lord entra à cet instant et vint vers eux, interrogeant le peintre du regard.

-Rogue est parti à toute allure, je n'ai même pas eu le temps de lui dire un mot d'adieu. Alors, Jack? Comment s'est comporté notre jeune ami?

-Avec brio, mylord! Si vous l'aviez vu! C'était au point que j'ai eu pitié de ce pauvre pasteur. Ha ha ha... Après ce que lui a dit Potter, il ne lui restait plus qu'à filer, la tête basse et la queue entre les jambes.

-A-t-il compris qu'il n'avait plus rien à faire ici?

-Oh que oui! Franchement, Potter est un excellent acteur. Il n'a pas mâché ses mots, et je parie que Rogue l'a pris définitivement en grippe.

Le Lord s'inclina et prit le menton de Harry dans sa main, exactement comme l'avait fait le peintre auparavant.

-Je te félicite, Harry, murmura-t-il, attendri. Je suis bien conscient que cela a dû être dur pour toi. Mais tu n'auras pas de raison de le regretter. Qu'est-ce que cet homme pouvait bien t'apporter de bon, dis moi?

Sans attendre la réponse, il se pencha un peu plus et posa ses lèvres sur celles du garçon. Ce dernier ne se déroba pas.

-Je prévois de partir pour Manderley dans deux jours, Harry, dit-il quand il eut rompu le contact. Je dois m'occuper de mes bateaux. J'envisage un voyage dans les îles prochainement. Tu m'accompagneras, bien sûr. A présent, viens manger. Tu dois mourir de faim.

Sans mot dire, Harry se leva comme un automate et gagna la salle à manger, encadré par les deux hommes.

Le lord le tenait par la taille dans un geste possessif, et il ne le lâcha que pour lui permettre de s'asseoir à table...

**o0o0o0o0o0o**

**Alors, pas trop révoltés? ***Molly court se cacher pour éviter les jets de pierre et autres projectiles*** J'avoue que j'ai manqué de temps pour ce chapitre, mais je ne voulais pas vous faire trop languir. Il y a sûrement des fautes et des incohérences... Soyez indulgents!**

**Et enfin, le petit mot rituel aux reviewers anonymes:**

**Sophie:**Ah, je savais que tu serais ravie de ce nouveau retournement de situation, hi hi hi... Sadique!! Oui, Mulciber est là pour tirer le Lord vers le fond, si on peut dire. Cédric? Pas de chance, il est tombé sur Voldemort, qui ne lui fait pas de cadeau (sur ce point, j'ai voulu respecter le canon). Merci encore pour ton soutien et ta fidélité! **Marie la petite:**Bravo, ta comparaison avec une partie de ping-pong me plaît beaucoup! C'est tout à fait ça en effet! Merci et bisous ^ ^ **Naka:**Tes remerciements me touchent beaucoup, et m'encouragent à continuer. Merci d'avoir mis un mot! **Aliaxx:**Oui, je sais, je suis cruelle avec Harry. Ne me demande pas pourquoi, je ne pourrais que te répondre: "qui aime bien, châtie bien" (...ou plutôt, "torture" bien^^). Merci d'être présente et de me le faire savoir. Biz! **Une Potterienne: **Quelle belle review, ma chère! Je me suis régalée à te lire! Merci d'avoir pris le temps de développer autant tes commentaires!- On dirait que tu apprécies le Lord sous ce jour encore plus cruel et inflexible que dans "Passion coupable"... Oui, il a évolué, et s'est encore endurci, si c'est humainement possible. Tu as raison, il n'essaye plus de soigner son image devant Harry. Disons qu'il se montre enfin sous son vrai jour. Quant à Mulciber, il n'a jamais fait semblant! -Le Lord a-t-il tué d'autres personnes que le fameux "invité"? Très probablement. On ne le saura peut-être jamais... Mais de toute façon, "faire tuer" sans se salir les mains est peut-être pire encore que tuer de ses propres mains, n'est-ce pas?-Cédric mourra de la main (ou volonté) du Lord, comme dans le canon (où c'est Queudver qui le tue sur l'ordre de Voldemort).- Je suis comme toi, Jane Peterson ne me fait pas trop pitié^ ^. -Neville à environ le même âge que Harry, c'est-à dire 17 ou 18 ans.-Harry résiste mal au Lord, en fait, malgré tous ses efforts. C'est bien ce qui le chagrine. -Où on en est dans la fic? Aux deux tiers, je dirais, bien que la suite ne soit pas écrite. Je t'embrasse, merci encore pour ta constance et l'intelligence de tes commentaires!**Artémis:**Merci pour tes deux reviews. Je suis contente que tu apprécies le suspense! Pourquoi le Lord s'acharne-t-il à vouloir faire de Harry son héritier? Les raisons que tu avances sont les bonnes, la principale étant sans doute qu'il espère de cette manière s'attacher définitivement Harry. C'est une façon de "l'acheter"...En tout cas, j'espère que tu ne seras pas déçue par la suite des évènements! Ziboux!

**Je guette l'arrivée de vos petits commentaires...**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hello tout le monde !**

**Le dernier chapitre était très dur, j'en suis bien consciente. Il vous a fait grincer des dents... Merci à ceux qui ne m'en ont pas trop voulu... et qui continuent à suivre cette histoire, malgré tout, et à reviewer. Quoiqu'il arrive, j'essayerai d'aller au bout de cette fic, parce qu'elle me tient à coeur. D'avance, pardonnez moi mes dérives et la manière dont je maltraite vos persos préférés...**

**CHAPITRE TREIZE**

Severus courait plus qu'il ne marchait. Bien qu'il ne fût pas très tard, les rues étaient peu animées. Des ombres furtives le croisaient, il ne les voyait pas. La nuit était tombée pendant la demie heure qu'il avait passée Grevillestreet.

Le pasteur ralentit un peu le pas. Il se sentait tellement désespéré qu'il songea un instant à gagner les rives de la Tamise pour se jeter dans les eaux noires et glacées du fleuve ...

De tous les sentiments contradictoires qui l'agitaient, la tristesse était sans doute le plus fort.

Il revoyait le beau visage de Harry, dans la petite chambre à Poudlard, son sourire lumineux ou coquin, la manière dont il lui avait saisi la tête entre ses mains pour prolonger le baiser, et comment il avait ondulé de plaisir sous ses caresses, sensuel et charmeur. Puis lui revenaient les mots incroyablement durs que le garçon lui avait lancés à la figure dans le salon du Lord. Et son coeur chavirait, se crispant de douleur dans sa poitrine...

Le Lord avait réussi à le reconquérir. De quelle façon, Severus n'en avait aucune idée. Mais grâce à sa beauté, son assurance et son indéniable charisme, l'homme n'avait sans doute pas rencontré de grande difficulté. Et Harry s'était laissé prendre au piège. Il n'échapperait plus à cet homme perfide.

L'expédition à Manderley n'avait servi à rien. Severus eût mieux fait d'abandonner dès le début le garçon à son sort, au lieu d'écouter les Weasley et de se lancer à son secours, à l'époque. Le jeune Potter ne valait pas la peine qu'ils s'étaient tous donnée pour le libérer des griffes du Lord...

Pour commencer, il avait cédé aux avances de Narcissa Malefoy. Bien que furieux contre lui -en apparence du moins-, Severus lui avait secrètement trouvé des excuses. Il était jeune, et les Weasley l'avaient plus ou moins poussé dans les bras de la comtesse, leur bienfaitrice. Le facheux épisode Parkinson avait ensuite précipité le garçon dans la clandestinité et l'avait jeté dans les filets de lord Voldemort. Ce dernier avait su profiter de la situation, et Harry était tombé sous son emprise. En réalité, il n'en était jamais véritablement sorti. Et s'il s'était un temps rapproché de son ancien professeur d'orgue, ce n'était qu'une illusion, une pseudo-relation pour combler le vide que créait en lui l'absence du Lord. Dès que ce dernier avait surgi de l'ombre, le jeune homme s'était à nouveau laissé séduire et enchaîner.

Severus se sentait trompé, trahi, profondément blessé et humilié. Oui, Harry avait raison: comment avait-il pu croire un instant que "_quelqu'un de normal puisse s'éprendre de quelqu'un comme lui?_"... Comme il avait été crédule et naïf! L'adolescent s'était bien moqué de lui. Il était le digne fils de son père, l'odieux et trop attirant James Potter, dont Severus avait été autrefois le souffre-douleur.

Incroyablement doué pour la musique, le garçon ne comptait guère de qualités par ailleurs. Il était faible, vénal... Il n'avait aucune constance dans sa vie affective et sentimentale... et développait un penchant certain pour la luxure, sous toutes ses formes...

Dire que Severus avait eu la ferme intention de quitter l'Eglise, pour vivre sa relation avec lui en toute honnêteté! Heureusement, ses démarches s'étaient limitées à envoyer une lettre assez évasive à son ami, l'évêque Gilbert King, qui ne lui tiendrait pas rigueur de vouloir revenir sur son projet. C'était un homme intelligent, qui avait connu lui aussi des périodes de doute... Il le comprendrait certainement.

Mais comment diable Severus avait-il pu se laisser entraîner aussi loin, pour l'amour d'un garçon hélas terriblement superficiel? C'était un mystère... A trente-sept ans, il n'était pourtant plus un tout jeune homme, innocent et influençable. Il aurait dû se méfier plus encore de cette attirance excessive, maladive, pour le fils de Lily. Et garder ses distances, maintenir cette froide réserve qui, jusqu'alors, avait toujours fait ses preuves...

Pourtant, ses barrières avaient lamentablement craqué face au charme ravageur de Harry. C'était bien le signe que ce garçon était un démon déguisé sous les traits d'un ange. A travers lui, c'était Satan en personne qui s'était attaqué à Severus, le soumettant à la tentation pour le précipiter dans le gouffre sans fond de la dépendance et de la perversion.

La colère prenait maintenant le dessus sur sa tristesse primitive. Non que Severus eût envie de se venger de Harry. A quoi bon? Le garçon ne serait jamais heureux en compagnie d'une crapule comme le Lord, il en était persuadé. Mais le pasteur en voulait au Démon de s'être ainsi servi de cet enfant pour accomplir ses basses tâches. Et lui, Severus, ne lui donnerait pas la satisfaction de se laisser piétiner et détruire.

Il saurait endurcir son coeur, et résister à la solitude, au manque, à la honte et au désespoir.

Severus dormit mal, d'un sommeil léger et agité. Le visage angoissé de Harry le hantait quand il se réveillait brusquement entre deux cauchemars. Il avait dans ces moments là le sentiment qu'il se fourvoyait, et que le garçon avait cherché à lui tendre une perche qu'il n'avait pas su saisir...

Pourtant, au lever, il s'assit sans hésiter à son bureau et se mit à écrire:

_"Professeur Dumbledore,_

_je me suis rendu Grevillestreet hier soir, chez lord Voldemort. J'y ai vu Harry, j'ai parlé avec lui, seul à seul. Il m'a affirmé qu'il suivait le Lord librement, qu'il l'aimait sincèrement et désirait devenir son héritier. Il renonce définitivement à ses études musicales et souhaite qu'on ne vienne plus le harceler, son choix étant fait et bien fait. Je pense qu'il est donc inutile d'y retourner aujourd'hui. _

_Ma déception est profonde, comme vous pouvez l'imaginer..._

_Bien à vous_

_Révérend Severus Rogue."_

Le coeur lourd, il quitta sa chaise, et se mit en quête du jeune Tony, pour lui confier sa missive.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Le garçon avait accepté sans résistance d'accompagner Tom dans sa chambre, après le dîner. Le Lord en était surpris. Il s'était attendu à une grande scène de rébellion. A présent, l'adolescent se tenait debout devant lui, la tête basse. Tom avait-il déjà réussi à briser son orgueil, comme il en avait l'intention? Avant de crier victoire, il attendait de voir la suite des évènements.

Durant le repas, Harry était resté silencieux, et avait mangé du bout des lèvres, ne quittant pas son assiette des yeux. Tom l'observait à la dérobée, évitant de lui parler, de crainte de provoquer une crise. Il voulait lui laisser un peu de répit après la rencontre avec Rogue, qui avait dû être suffisamment éprouvante.

Puis il lui avait intimé l'ordre de le suivre. Il l'avait vu se crisper, et ses yeux verts, durs et hostiles, avaient fugitivement croisé les siens. Pourtant, il n'avait pas protesté.

-Comment te sens-tu?, demanda-t-il au garçon immobile, histoire de rompre le silence.

-Merveilleusement bien..., grogna Harry sans lever les yeux.

-Tu as mangé à ta faim?

Le garçon se contenta de hausser les épaules.

-Tu n'es pas très bavard... Tu m'en veux, n'est-ce pas?

Silence.

-Est-ce à cause de ce pasteur? L'aimes-tu sincèrement?

Pour la première fois depuis le repas, le garçon le toisa frontalement.

-Je ne sais pas... Mais ce dont je suis certain, c'est que lui m'aimait vraiment, jusqu'à ce soir, dit-il avec froideur.

Le Lord ricana.

-Il _t'aimait_? Ha ha ha... détrompe toi! Tout ce qu'il voulait, c'est coucher avec toi.

-C'est faux!, rétorqua Harry, soudain véhément. Tout le monde n'est pas comme vous!

-Crois-tu? Comme tu es naïf!

-De toute façon, c'est trop tard. A présent, il me hait. J'ai suivi vos ordres à la lettre, comme un bon petit chien bien dressé. Vous pouvez être tranquille, il ne viendra plus mettre le nez dans vos affaires louches.

Tom prit le temps de réfléchir avant de répondre en soupirant:

-C'était ça, ou j'étais forcé de le supprimer, tu l'as bien compris. Je ne peux me permettre de l'avoir dans les pattes. Mais je préfère éviter un bain de sang, quand c'est possible, bien sûr.

Curieusement, au lieu de réagir, le garçon se tut, la tête à nouveau baissée. Le silence se prolongea. Impatient, Tom décida de passer aux choses sérieuses.

-Approche, Harry, dit-il d'une voix douce, mais ferme.

Sans lever les yeux, le garçon crispa la mâchoire. Il ne bougea pas.

-Viens!, insista le Lord plus durement. Ne me fais pas attendre.

-Non, dit simplement le garçon, les yeux toujours rivés au sol.

Tom ne fut pas étonné de ce refus.

-Bon, dans ce cas, c'est moi qui viendrai à toi, déclara-t-il, très calme.

Il avança lentement, et s'arrêta tout près du garçon dont le regard continuait à se dérober. Levant une main, il la posa sur son épaule. Il sentit le garçon tressaillir.

-J'aimerais retrouver cette complicité que nous partagions, toi et moi, avant notre séparation dans la grotte et ma capture... Je ne te reconnais plus, Harry. Pourquoi as-tu tellement changé?

-Je n'ai pas changé, répondit Harry en le fixant soudain intensément. J'ai simplement appris certaines choses sur votre compte que vous m'aviez soigneusement cachées. Nous en avons déjà parlé depuis.

-Tu fais allusion à la mort de tes parents, encore une fois? Je t'ai déjà dit que je n'étais pas impliqué dans cette affaire. C'est une fable que certains ont inventée de toutes pièces pour nous éloigner l'un de l'autre... en espérant récupérer mon héritage.

-Peut-être... mais ce n'est pas tout, contre-attaqua Harry avec virulence. J'ai d'autres raisons de vous en vouloir...Vous m'aviez promis autrefois de favoriser ma carrière de violoniste. Vous n'en avez rien fait, au contraire. Et alors que, par moi-même, sans votre aide, j'avais réussi à venir à Londres pour faire ma place dans le monde musical, vous m'arrachez à cette vie là pour me séquestrer et m'empêcher de jouer.

Le Lord s'était attendu à ce genre d'accusation. Il serra l'épaule ronde et musclée, sous ses doigts.

-C'est toi qui l'as voulu, en te comportant avec mépris et ingratitude à mon égard, dit-il d'un ton posé. Si je ne t'avais pas sauvé la vie, à l'époque, tu n'aurais pu mener aucune carrière musicale, que je sache...

Comme Harry faisait une grimace désabusée, Tom continua:

-Je me trompe, ou c'est le révérend qui t'a monté la tête contre moi?

-Croyez ce que vous voulez...

-Pourquoi lui donnes-tu, à lui, ce que tu m'as toujours refusé, à moi?

-Je ne sais pas de quoi vous parlez.

Enervé, Tom attrapa l'autre épaule de Harry, et le secoua.

-Ne fais pas l'imbécile. Tu as promis de lui offrir ton corps, en lui faisant miroiter tes talents au lit...

-Ce que je lui ai écrit ne vous regarde pas!, répliqua le garçon avec colère. De quel droit lisez vous un courrier qui ne vous est pas adressé?

-Le droit, je l'ai pris, tout simplement. Tu m'as menti, tu m'as raconté que le pasteur et toi, vous ne parliez que de musique!

-Et alors?

-Et alors?, singea Tom. Alors, tu jouais les petits saints, pendant que par derrière, vous fricotiez ensemble, toi et lui!

-Je fais ce que je veux de ma vie privée... et nous ne _fricotions_ pas ensemble.

-Bien sûr que non! Ne t'es tu pas dit qu'il était un homme d'Eglise, et qu'en l'attirant ainsi vers toi, tu le précipitais dans le péché?

-Vous avez beau jeu, de parler de péché!

-Toi qui jouais les vierges effarouchées avec moi!

Bizarrement, le garçon esquissa un sourire, que Tom jugea scandaleusement provocant.

-C'est vous qui m'avez perverti..., glissa-t-il effrontément. Si j'ai débauché Rogue, c'est entièrement de votre faute!

-Incoroyable, cette désinvolture avec laquelle tu me dis ça!, cracha Tom, furieux et soudain malade de désir. Alors moi, je suis un méchant pervers, tandis que toi, tu es une pauvre petite victime?

-C'est à peu près ça, en effet.

-Et dis moi pourquoi lui, il aurait tous les droits sur toi?

Harry resta figé, comme pris de court. Tom en profita pour lui saisir la tête, cherchant à l'embrasser. Les lèvres du garçon étaient beaucoup trop attirantes pour qu'il pût rester longtemps à proximité sans tenter de les capturer entre les siennes.

Le garçon se débattit, mais sans beaucoup de conviction. Cependant, son beau visage exprimait un profond dégoût, et c'est ce qui mit Tom hors de lui. Faisait-il ainsi le dégoûté, lorsque Rogue l'embrassait? Exaspéré, Tom poussa le garçon en arrière, et le gifla brutalement. Harry eut un hoquet de surprise, et leva vers lui un regard furieux en se frottant la joue.

Bientôt, il fut coincé entre Tom et le mur.

-Il y a une chose que tu dois comprendre et accepter, à présent, Harry..., souffla Tom en lui immobilisant les bras, l'écrasant de son poids. Tu m'appartiens. Définitivement. Et je ne te partagerai avec personne.

Le garçon ne répondit pas. Tom hésita, puis le lâcha et recula d'un pas. Il voulait achever de le soumettre, une bonne fois pour toutes.

-Déshabille-toi!, ordonna-t-il.

Comme le garçon ne bougeait pas, le fixant d'un air de défi, Tom dit froidement:

-Dois-je aller chercher Jack... et l'esclave?

Le Lord s'apprêtait à essuyer une nouvelle répartie mordante, mais Harry se tut. Le front plissé, il baissa les yeux en se mordant la lèvre inférieure, comme si un dur combat se livrait en lui. Puis, lentement, il défit son col et se mit à déboutonner sa chemise. Une nouvelle vague de désir, plus violente que la précédente, se répandit dans le corps de Tom, lui embrasant les reins et le faisant presque chanceler.

Fasciné, le souffle suspendu, il observait le garçon. Ses gestes étaient simples, directs, efficaces. Son corps se dévoilait peu à peu dans toute sa grâce juvénile. Les cheveux lui tombaient dans les yeux tandis que, torse nu, il délaçait ses chaussures, un genou à terre. Il se releva en les rejetant en arrière d'un mouvement de tête, regardant Tom avec une sorte de froid détachement qui, curieusement, le fit frissonner de convoitise. Puis il défit sa ceinture, et laissa tomber ses hauts-de-chausse, avant de faire glisser les bas, n'y mettant pas plus d'affectation que s'il se fût préparé à prendre un bain.

Il se dressa enfin nu devant le Lord, fier, les épaules droites, le visage neutre. Magnifique. Ses vêtements gisaient à terre, en désordre.

-C'est bien, dit Tom d'une voix rauque. Viens ici...

o0o0o0o0o0o

-Bien dormi, ma chérie?

Il faisait encore nuit, mais l'aube n'était pas loin. La mère Chourave était entrée, portant une bougie allumée. Elle tira les petits rideaux, puis s'approcha de sa nièce. La jeune fille s'assit dans son lit, ébouriffée, hagarde.

-C'est déjà l'heure?, dit-elle d'une voix pâteuse.

-Mais oui! Dépêche toi, si tu ne veux pas essuyer la colère du crapaud!

Luna repoussa la couverture et se leva. Sa tante poussa un cri.

-Tu as saigné!, s'écria-t-elle en montrant une tache d'un rouge brunâtre, sur le drap. Tu n'as pris aucune précaution! Mais... au fait, comment est-ce possible? Si je me souviens bien, tu avais tes règles, il y a deux semaines à peine.

La jeune fille se troubla horriblement. Sous le coup de la panique, elle tituba, et dut se rasseoir sur le lit pour ne pas tomber.

-Luna...qu'est-ce qui se passe, mon enfant?, dit Mrs Chourave en se penchant vers elle avec sollicitude. Serais-tu malade? Ou y a-t-il autre chose?

-Je...je ne peux..., balbutia la jeune fille en se tordant les mains.

-Dis moi la vérité...

-Oh...ma tante... c'est le vicomte...il...

Mrs Chourave se releva, livide.

-Le vicomte?, murmura-t-elle d'une voix blanche. Il est venu...ici?

-Oui...cette nuit...

-Mon Dieu...Oh, mon Dieu...

La cuisinière s'assit lourdement sur le lit à côté de la jeune servante et prit ses mains dans les siennes.

-Il ne t'a pas fait de mal, au moins?, reprit-elle d'un ton inquiet.

-Non, non... Il a été très doux avec moi... Mais...

-Il t'a forcée, malgré tout... Et bien sûr, il n'a pas pensé aux conséquences... Mon Dieu! Nous n'aurions jamais dû venir à Londres. Neville qui retourne chez lord Voldemort, et toi, maintenant, qui... Je n'ai pas su te protéger...Hélas... Que va dire ton père?

La mère Chourave se tut, n'osant pas exprimer sa pensée jusqu'au bout. L'avenir de sa nièce était définitivement compromis. Elle se sentait déborder de colère. Mais il était trop tard, à présent. Elle se ressaisit.

-Nous n'avons pas le temps de nous lamenter. Lève toi, ma chérie. Il faut te préparer. Je vais laver en vitesse ce drap et ta chemise. Il ne faut surtout pas qu'Ombrage voie ces taches.

Luna s'exécuta. Elle avait très peu dormi et se sentait épuisée. Elle enleva sa chemise et la tendit à sa tante qui la prit hâtivement.

Tout en faisant sa toilette, Luna réalisa qu'elle ne pouvait en vouloir au vicomte. Elle savait depuis longtemps qu'il était amoureux d'elle. Si elle n'avait pas autant aimé Neville, elle eût pu s'éprendre du jeune aristocrate. Il était beau, bien éduqué, et la traitait avec un relatif respect. Mais elle ne pouvait chasser le jeune métis de son esprit, même en sachant qu'il n'éprouverait jamais pour elle l'équivalent de ce qu'elle ressentait pour lui. Et elle n'était pas assez naïve pour s'imaginer qu'elle pourrait à l'avenir jouer un rôle important dans la vie de Drago. Leurs rangs sociaux étaient trop différents. Elle n'était qu'une pauvre soubrette, lui, un riche héritier. Jamais elle ne pourrait prétendre à la moindre place reconnue à ses côtés... Pourtant, il n'avait pas hésité à lui prendre sa virginité... et son innocence...

Malgré cela, Luna avait aimé sentir ses bras vigoureux autour d'elle, et sa tendresse enveloppante, rassurante... La fougue passionnée du jeune homme lui avait fait oublier sa mélancolie, et avait passagèrement fait fondre la glace qui lui enserrait le coeur depuis le départ de Neville...

o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Le garçon était mûr à point. Estimant l'avoir suffisamment préparé de sa langue, puis de ses doigts, Tom le saisit fermement par les hanches et le pénétra d'un coup, sans préavis.

A quatre pattes devant lui, cuisses ouvertes, Harry cambra les reins en lâchant un cri. Sa position soumise rendait la vision surplombante que Tom avait de lui encore plus affolante. Savourant son plaisir, bien campé sur ses genoux, le sang battant violemment dans ses veines, le Lord resta ainsi quelques secondes, attendant que son partenaire s'habitue à sa présence. Le moment venu, il amorça un mouvement de va-et-vient d'abord lent, puis de plus en plus rapide.

Il pouvait sentir autour de son membre les spasmes de douleur mêlée de plaisir qui secouaient le garçon, le faisant haleter, gémir et supplier. C'était la première fois qu'il le voyait aussi docile, se pliant sans rechigner à tous ses désirs, venant à sa rencontre, ondulant lascivement sous ses paumes moites, et c'était incroyablement excitant...

Le jeune violoniste si brillant, la nouvelle idole des salons londoniens, l'étudiant préféré de Dumbledore se tordait entre ses mains, fou de désir, cruellement empalé sur son sexe tendu et gonflé...

A cet instant, Tom se sentait puissant...invincible... Le monde entier lui appartenait. Tous les rêves les plus fous, les plus torrides qui l'avaient aidé à surmonter l'épreuve de la prison s'accomplissaient enfin...

Il était parvenu à réduire en miettes l'orgueil du jeune ingrat, à le faire decendre de son piédestal... Tout musicien génial qu'il était, Harry Potter raffolait du sexe, comme n'importe quel jeune homme de son âge... Et personne mieux que lord Voldemort ne pouvait le satisfaire.

Enfermant toujours le garçon dans l'étau de ses mains, Tom creusait encore plus loin, plus profondément, plus durement, labourant et ravageant sans merci le délicieux postérieur qui s'offrait à lui. Enfin, parvenu au sommet de l'extase, il s'enfonça une dernière fois jusqu'à la garde, lâchant la bride à son désir dans une explosion libératrice ...

Bien qu'il eût déjà joui dans la bouche de Tom un peu plus tôt, le garçon s'effondra en tremblant, terrassé par l'intensité de son propre orgasme.

Il y avait des mois que le Lord n'avait atteint un tel degré de volupté. Il réalisa à quel point Harry lui avait manqué... Repu et satisfait, il s'allongea derrière lui et l'entoura de son bras, se collant à lui.

L'adolescent ne réagit pas. A présent, il semblait aussi épuisé et détendu que son partenaire.

Le visage plongé dans les cheveux noirs du garçon, se grisant de son odeur, Tom reprenait son souffle.

-Alors, c'était bon?, ronronna-t-il en se pressant un peu plus contre le dos souple.

Harry n'émit qu'un grognement sourd.

-Tu risques d'avoir un peu mal, demain..., badina Tom en caressant les fesses rondes et fermes, encore humides de sa semence. Je reconnais que je n'y suis pas allé de main morte...

Pas de réaction.

-Ce n'est pas ton pasteur qui t'aurait fait vivre de pareils moments, avoue...

Il sentit le corps du garçon se raidir. Avec un petit rire, il avança la main et chatouilla son ventre plat, comme pour l'apaiser.

-Tu restes avec moi, cette nuit, chuchota-t-il, engourdi, en se relevant à demi pour souffler le chandelier, sur la table de chevet. Inutile de profiter de mon sommeil pour tenter de t'enfuir. Nous sommes au deuxième étage, et ma porte est gardée par deux hommes armés.

Comme Harry se taisait toujours, Tom attrapa le drap et la couverture, et en couvrit leurs deux corps nus et enlacés. Un moment passa, et Tom se sentait glisser dans le sommeil quand soudain, la voix hésitante et un peu enrouée du garçon le tira de sa torpeur.

-Il y a une chose que j'aimerais comprendre... Comment vos hommes ont-ils fait... pour se procurer une clef de Poudlard... et savoir où se trouvait ma chambre?

-Ah ha...! Etonnant, n'est-ce pas?, répondit Tom en se redressant sur un coude. A ton avis?

-Aucune idée..., grommela Harry. Ce n'est quand même pas Dumbledore qui vous a fourni cette clef!

-Non, non... Mais sache que j'ai mené discrètement ma petite enquête... J'ai vite compris qui, dans cette école, pouvait servir nos plans.

Harry se retourna d'un coup pour faire face au Lord.

-Quelqu'un était donc dans le secret... et savait que vous alliez m'enlever?

-Bien sûr! Il n'y avait pas d'autre moyen. Il nous fallait un complice dans la place.

Le garçon resta un moment interdit.

-Qui...? Qui vous connaissait, et pouvait ainsi vouloir me...

Sa voix craqua dans l'obscurité.

-Tu n'as pas que des amis à Poudlard, Harry, dit Tom doucement. Sache le! Pour certains, tu n'es qu'un gêneur... un prétentieux...un usurpateur...

Après un temps d'arrêt, le garçon roula sur le dos.

-Diggory..., souffla-t-il. C'est lui, n'est-ce pas?

-Peut-être..., rit le Lord, amusé, en faisant glisser ses doigts sur le torse imberbe.

-Comment avez-vous su? Comment êtes-vous entré en contact avec lui?

-Ca, mon garçon, c'est mon affaire...

Le Lord se pencha pour embrasser les lèvres tremblantes de Harry. Sans doute le garçon ne s'attendait-il pas à cette trahison de la part d'un de ses camarades. Encore un coup dur pour lui... Tom ricana intérieurement. Ainsi, il aurait moins envie de retourner dans sa chère école...

A son tour, Tom se recoucha, passant à nouveau un bras autour du corps inerte du jeune homme allongé contre lui. Son bonheur était complet. Il avait enfin retrouvé celui dont il ne pouvait définitivement pas se passer, et il était bien décidé à ne plus le laisser filer.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o

-Mon révérend...Il y a là un vieux monsieur qui voudrait vous voir..., dit John en passant sa tête par la porte. Un certain Albus Dumbledore... Il vous attend au salon.

Severus était en train de préparer l'homélie du dimanche. Il se leva brusquement de sa chaise, laissant tomber sur sa feuille sa plume pleine d'encre.

-Dumbledore? s'écria-t-il, saisi d'angoisse... Merci, John. Je descends immédiatement.

Un instant plus tard, il rejoignait le directeur qui se leva en le voyant entrer. Le révérend prit soin de bien refermer la porte derrière lui, puis vint à sa rencontre. Le vieillard serra avec chaleur la main de son ancien étudiant.

-Severus... j'ai reçu votre petit message. Je n'en ai pas cru mes yeux! Je me suis précipité aussitôt, toute affaire cessante. Je suis heureux de vous trouver ici.

-C'est moi qui aurais dû venir vous voir à Poudlard. Mais j'étais tellement...

-...Bouleversé?

Severus hocha la tête, la gorge serrée.

-Je comprends. Ecoutez, cette affaire me semble absolument invraisemblable. Vous avez vraiment parlé à Harry, seul à seul?

-Oui.

-Et il vous a confirmé ce qui était écrit dans ces lettres?

-Exactement.

-Il aurait quitté Poudlard volontairement pour suivre lord Voldemort?

-Oui. Et comme j'insistais, mettant ses paroles en doute, il m'a...hum... jeté quelques insultes à la figure.

Sans quitter le révérend du regard, Dumbledore fronça ses sourcils touffus.

-Hmmm...des insultes? Ca ne ressemble guère à Harry, ce genre de comportement. De même que je ne le crois pas capable d'avoir tout abandonné ainsi de son plein gré sans m'en avertir préalablement, je vous l'ai déjà dit.

-Je vous assure qu'il a changé, dit Severus en secouant la tête. Il est maintenant à nouveau sous la coupe de cet homme, qui a réussi à le convaincre de le rejoindre, définitivement.

Dumbledore s'écarta et fit quelques pas, les épaules un peu voûtées, les mains derrière le dos. Puis, s'arrêtant net, il se tourna vers le révérend.

-La musique est la raison de vivre de Harry, Severus... Le violon, la compostition... Comment voulez-vous qu'il rejette tout ainsi, du jour au lendemain?

-Je sais bien, monsieur. Mais... c'est un fait. Aussi étrange que cela paraisse, il préfère devenir un riche héritier.

Préoccupé, Dumbledore reprit sa marche. Le silence s'installa pour quelques secondes entre eux, avant que le vieil homme s'adresse à nouveau au pasteur.

-Allons, Severus..., dit-il en s'approchant de lui. Ce garçon vous aurait dit des choses désagréables? A vous? Alors qu'il vous aimait avec tant de ferveur?

Surpris, Severus se sentit rougir.

-Que...que voulez vous dire?, bredouilla-t-il, se maudissant de ne pouvoir cacher son trouble.

-Je connais bien Harry, mon garçon. Le jour où je vous ai rencontrés tous les deux, dans la chapelle, j'ai vu de quelle manière il vous regardait, et comment il parlait de vous. Ce garçon vous adore, vous le savez, n'est-ce pas?

_Mon Dieu... Il ne veut quand même pas dire que... Tu ne peux lui avouer ce qu'il y a eu entre Harry et toi ..._

-Je...je ne crois pas que..., balbutia Severus, au comble de l'embarras.

-Bien sûr que si! Vous êtes celui qui l'a initié à la musique, il vous est infiniment reconnaissant, et il a pour vous une admiration sans borne, cela crève les yeux. Alors, comment voulez vous qu'il se mette soudain à vous injurier?

Le pasteur se détendit très légèrement. Apparemment, le vieux musicien n'avait pas connaissance de la relation naissante entre Harry et lui. Il faisait allusion à la gratitude d'un élève pour son professeur, rien de plus, et c'était mieux ainsi.

-Pourtant, je peux vous assurer qu'il est fermement décidé à vivre désormais auprès du Lord, répliqua-t-il avec une morne conviction. Il a été très dur avec moi, sans doute pour que je cesse de l'importuner.

-Et... ne croyez-vous pas qu'il s'est comporté ainsi parce que le Lord l'avait exigé, en le menaçant d'une quelconque façon?

-Si, j'y ai pensé, bien sûr. Mais nous étions seuls, lui et moi... s'il subissait une pression ou un chantage, il lui suffisait de me le dire!

-Et qui vous assure que personne n'était caché dans la pièce? Y avait-il des meubles? Une armoire, un coffre...? Les avez-vous inspectés?

-Heu... je n'ai pas fait très attention. Il me semble qu'il n'y avait ni armoire, ni coffre... Par contre, je me souviens d'avoir vu des placards...

-Ah! Intéressant! Et des rideaux, descendant jusqu'au sol?

-Peut-être... Je ne me rappelle plus...

-Bon... Vous êtes d'accord avec moi, Severus, qu'il est possible que quelqu'un se soit trouvé là pendant votre entretien avec Harry, pour vous espionner, mais aussi, pour le contraindre à répéter ce qu'on lui avait ordonné de dire?

-Je ne...

-...Et que, de ce fait, nous n'avons pour l'instant aucune preuve sérieuse que Harry ait fait ce choix librement?

_Dumbledore n'a jamais vu le Lord. Il ne sait pas à quel point il est séduisant..._

-Eh bien... Peut-être... mais...

_Le garçon paraissait si mauvais, si désireux de te blesser, en te jetant ces horreurs au visage... Il t'a simplement ramené à la réalité: comment as-tu eu l'audace de croire qu'il pouvait s'éprendre sincèrement de toi?_

-Donc, nous ne pouvons l'abandonner aussi facilement à son sort, continuait Albus, imperturbable. Je veux obtenir une réelle confirmation de sa part, et s'il est effectivement libre d'agir à sa guise, il pourra sortir dans la rue avec nous et nous parler tranquillement, loin des oreilles indiscrètes. Qu'en pensez vous?

-Vous avez raison. Mais...

-Mais quoi? Il ne faut plus perdre de temps, Severus.

Le pasteur sentit ses digues intérieures céder sous la pression irrésistible de son chagrin.

-Je...je ne peux pas..., avoua-t-il d'une voix étranglée. Pardonnez moi, mais je ne veux pas le revoir. Ce qu'il m'a dit était... tellement dur...et cruel...

Le directeur le dévisagea avec inquiétude, puis soupira.

-Bien... Je comprends. J'irai seul, Severus, ne vous en faites pas. Et dès que j'en saurai plus, je vous tiendrai au courant.

Le vieillard sortit avec sa vivacité coutumière, n'attendant même pas que Severus le raccompagne à la porte. Ce dernier se laissa tomber sur une chaise, la tête dans les mains. Il avait failli s'effondrer et pleurer devant le vieil homme, et sa gorge était tellement nouée qu'il n'aurait pu prononcer un seul mot de plus.

Un sanglot rauque lui échappa. Il savait que Dumbledore allait revenir bredouille, abattu et consterné... Toute nouvelle démarche était inutile. Harry avait fait le choix de suivre le Lord, parce qu'il l'aimait, et ne se préoccupait plus ni de Severus, ni de son directeur, pourtant si bon et généreux à son encontre...

o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Harry avait mis longtemps à s'endormir. Le désespoir l'avait tenu éveillé, malgré son épuisement...

Dans la soirée, il avait dû lutter contre son envie d'insulter le Lord, de lui cracher au visage, de se jeter sur lui pour le défigurer à coup de griffes et de dents. Il lui avait fallu à maintes reprises se morigéner, se répétant comme une litanie qu'il avait intérêt à filer doux, s'il voulait arriver à ses fins. Il savait qu'il n'aurait jamais physiquement le dessus face au Lord et à ses acolytes. A défaut de pouvoir user de la force, il devait se tenir à son idée de le piéger par la ruse.

Mais en même temps, il n'était pas question de se montrer trop tôt entièrement soumis, afin de ne pas éveiller la méfiance de l'homme, qui était loin d'être stupide... Il lui fallait donc manoeuvrer intelligemment en passant progressivement d'une rébellion modérée à une docilité plus ou moins contrainte...

Il n'avait pas eu à feindre le plaisir. Une fois de plus, le Lord l'avait mené de main de maître, lui faisant rapidement atteindre la jouissance, sans la moindre difficulté. Mais Harry ne l'en haïssait que plus violemment. Son savoir-faire et son habileté en matière sexuelle n'avaient d'égaux que la dureté de son coeur et son monstrueux égoïsme... Harry n'éprouverait aucun remords à lui ôter la vie.

En couchant ainsi avec le Lord, il avait l'horrible impression de trahir Severus. D'autant plus que, malgré son dégoût et ses remords, il y trouvait indéniablement du plaisir. Il revoyait le visage torturé du pasteur, il sentait sur lui son regard incrédule, plein de douloureux reproche. Mais c'était plus fort que lui, il sentait son corps réagir favorablement aux traitements que le Lord lui infligeait, même si sa raison lui criait de lui opposer une indifférence glaciale. Il en voulait d'autant plus à l'aristocrate de savoir si bien le manipuler et le soumettre, au moins physiquement...

...Mais cela pouvait servir son plan. A l'évidence, l'homme s'imaginait que Harry serait aussi dépendant du sexe qu'il l'était lui-même, et il pensait pouvoir l'attacher à lui de cette manière bestiale. Il se trompait.

Pendant que l'autre dormait, Harry passa des heures à réfléchir à un plan, une stratégie efficace et sans faille... Du poison? Comment s'en procurer? Mission impossible... Assommer le Lord dans son sommeil, puis l'achever en l'étouffant avec un oreiller? Mais l'assommer comment, avec quoi? Y parviendrait-il?... Et cette méthode ne permettait pas d'atteindre Mulciber... Trouver un couteau, le cacher, et en faire usage au moment propice?... C'était le moyen qui semblait le plus accessible au garçon... Une lame bien aiguisée devait s'enfoncer aisément dans une poitrine, un dos, une gorge offerte... N'était-ce pas ainsi que la frêle Narcissa avait tué le puissant lord Parkinson?... Mais Harry ne pourrait tuer le Lord et le peintre d'un seul coup de couteau...

Il ne craignait pas le danger. Peut-être parce qu'il n'avait plus rien à perdre... Le Lord et son acolyte devaient mourir. Harry voulait à tout prix en venir à bout avant de disparaître à son tour. Il n'avait pas droit à l'erreur...

Mais était-il capable de commettre un meurtre de sang-froid?

Tandis qu'il écoutait la respiration paisible du Lord, se demandant où il trouverait la force et le courage indispensables pour conduire son projet à terme, ses pensées le ramenèrent à Cédric Diggory. Comment le jeune violoniste en était-il venu à le vendre ainsi à l'aristocrate? Le détestait-il à ce point? Sans doute Voldemort n'avait-il pas raconté la vérité au musicien. Que lui avait-il dévoilé de ses intentions? Et que lui avait-il promis, en échange de ses services? De l'argent? Une belle carrière? L'élimination de son rival?

Maintenant que Harry avait disparu, Cédric regrettait-il ses agissements? Allait-il révéler la vérité à Dumbledore?

Des heures plus tard, la fatigue eut raison de lui, et il finit par s'assoupir.

Ce fut un bruit de voix qui le réveilla. Il ouvrit les yeux et s'aperçut qu'il faisait grand jour dans la chambre du Lord.

Il était nu, toujours allongé entre les bras de l'homme. Mais une troisième personne se trouvait dans la pièce.

Mulciber...

-Voilà, mylord... Vous pouvez remettre le drap, s'il vous plaît? Je vais travailler les plis. Faites le passer entre ses jambes. Oui, très bien, comme ça. Ne bougez plus...

Harry se redressa brusquement.

-Tiens... Bonjour, Harry, dit la voix câline du Lord. As-tu bien dormi, mon garçon?

-Qu'est-ce que...qu'est-ce qu'il fait là, lui?, s'insurgea Harry en désignant le peintre qui se trouvait assis tout près du lit, un carnet à croquis sur les genoux.

-Tu vois bien ce que je fais, Potty..., railla l'artiste, gouailleur. Je dessine. Jusqu'à présent, tu dormais, ça me convenait. Remets-toi comme avant, appuyé contre le Lord.

Furieux, Harry fit mine de quitter le lit, mais l'aristocrate le ceintura fermement.

-Reste là... Où t'en vas-tu comme ça?, dit-il d'un ton mielleux. Jack veut peindre Ganymède dans les bras de Zeus, et il paraît que nous sommes des modèles parfaits, toi et moi...

Au prix d'un énorme effort de volonté, le garçon renonça à se rebeller. Soupirant bruyamment, il se laissa aller en arrière contre le torse de l'homme, feignant la résignation. Il ne savait qui était ce Ganymède, mais il sentait que son supplice ne faisait que commencer.

Le Lord lui raconta l'histoire de ce jeune berger grec tellement séduisant que le roi des dieux, Zeus en personne, était tombé amoureux de lui et avait pris la forme d'un aigle pour descendre l'enlever. Le dieu avait fait ensuite de lui son échanson. Passablement courbaturé suite aux contorsions et autres exercices scabreux auxquels l'avait soumis le Lord la veille au soir, Harry écouta le récit d'un air maussade, guère surpris que le Lord se fût glorieusement attribué le rôle du roi des dieux...

-Pourquoi n'êtes vous pas déguisé en aigle?, questionna-t-il, faussement candide, quand l'homme eut achevé son récit. Je vous verrais bien, couvert de plumes, avec un bec crochu et des ailes...

-Idiot!, protesta le Lord en lui donnant une petite claque sur la tête. Zeus s'est retransformé, et à présent, il profite librement de celui qu'il a capturé...

Durant l'heure qui suivit, Harry dut se plier aux exigences conjointes du peintre et du Lord. L'artiste voulait essayer toutes sortes de positions, certaines à peine suggestives, d'autres beaucoup plus indécentes. Le Lord, quant à lui, donnait sans cesse son avis, manipulant le garçon comme s'il se fût agi d'une poupée sans vie. Quand Harry n'était pas assis alangui entre ses jambes, il devait s'allonger sur lui, de dos, bras et jambes écartés, ou encore se laisser saisir à bras-le-corps, tous muscles relâchés, dans un abandon total. Un peu plus tard, il lui fallut s'affaler en travers du lit, le Lord penché au dessus de lui, ou s'accrocher à l'homme par les épaules comme pour mimer une scène de lutte amoureuse...

Foisonnante et débridée, l'imagination du peintre ne connaissait aucune limite...

Quand il estimait avoir trouvé une pose intéressante, il ordonnait à ses modèles de s'immobiliser, disposait le drap sur leurs corps, voilant à peine leurs parties intimes, puis se rasseyait pour se mettre à dessiner frénétiquement.

Plus tard dans la matinée, on leur porta à boire et à manger. Toujours nu, Harry dut se lever, cette fois. Il grimaça de douleur, faisant glousser le Lord. On lui mit une carafe de vin dans les mains, et on lui enjoignit de se pencher pour remplir une coupe que lui tendait l'aristocrate depuis sa couche. On expliqua au garçon qu'il incarnait à présent "l'échanson des dieux". Réfrénant son envie de jeter la carafe à la figure du peintre, il s'exécuta, rongeant secrètement son frein.

-Pose un genou sur le bord du lit... Voilà... penche toi, et pivote un peu, que je te voie de trois-quart. Très bien... magnifique! Maintenant, tourne la tête vers moi...Voilà, parfait!

-Mais non, Jack..., protesta le Lord. C'est moi qu'il doit regarder...

-Attendez, mylord... je fais simplement un essai. Ce garçon a un joli profil, vous ne trouvez pas? Ca peut être intéressant, de le mettre en valeur, sous cet angle...

Le Lord grommelait. Il avait eu beau se prêter au jeu de bonne grâce jusqu'à présent, il commençait à s'impatienter, lui aussi.

Entre les deux hommes, la tension devenait palpable.

A cet instant, une idée prodigieuse surgit dans l'esprit fatigué de Harry... Mais bien sûr! Comment n'y avait-il pas pensé plus tôt? Il tenait enfin quelque chose de concret, qui restait à sa portée et ne sortait pas de ses compétences, même si sa mise en oeuvre serait pénible et humiliante. Un plan, certes machiavélique, mais qui lui semblait réalisable... Pris dans ses réflexions, il sourit inconsciemment, ce qui n'échappa pas au peintre.

-Parfait, ce sourire, mon ange, lança ce dernier, admiratif. Regarde-moi encore, veux-tu?

C'en était trop pour le Lord.

-Laisse nous, maintenant, Jack!, gronda-t-il, mécontent. J'en ai assez. J'ai mal partout, et je n'en peux plus, d'avoir ce garçon tout nu sous les yeux sans être autorisé à le toucher.

Le peintre leva un sourcil ironique.

-Mais touchez le, mylord, touchez le, si ça vous chante. Ca ne me dérange pas, au contraire...

-Non..., claqua sèchement le Lord. Pardonne moi, mais pour cela, je préfère être seul avec lui. Va-t-en, laisse nous...

Le peintre lui jeta un regard noir et, fermant son carnet, il se leva lentement. Provisoirement soulagé, Harry se laissa tomber assis sur le bord du lit, éreinté, et posa la carafe sur le chevet.

Soudain, on frappa à la porte. Le peintre alla ouvrir d'un pas lourd en maugréant, tandis que le Lord tendait vers Harry une main paresseuse, caressant son dos et l'attirant à lui.

-Mylord!, lança Mulciber un instant après. Un certain Albus Dumbledore est là et demande à vous voir, ainsi que le garçon...

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

**Qui a deviné en quoi consiste le plan de Harry? (Comment ça, c'est pas très difficile...?) Les paris sont ouverts!! Affaire à suivre, hum... Merci d'avoir lu!**

**Mimi: **Désolée de t'infliger des scènes malsaines avec le Lord qui te déplaisent... La solution est peut-être de ne pas les lire. Moi aussi, j'ai hâte de réunir Harry et Severus, mais il se trouve que leur idylle est quelque peu contrariée (sinon, je pense qu'il n'y aurait pas d'histoire). Si jamais ils se retrouvent un jour, il sera en effet intéressant de voir comment évolue leur relation et de quelle manière elle sera vécue et acceptée par leur entourage. Merci pour ta review!! **Marie la petite****: **En effet, le Lord n'est pas très psychologue, mais il en est arrivé au point qu'il refuse de prendre en compte les états d'âme de Harry, et n'a qu'une idée en tête: le soumettre une bonne fois pour toutes à sa volonté et à ses désirs. Il s'en veut d'avoir été indulgent et faible par le passé. Merci d'être là, à bientôt j'espère! **Sophie: **Ah, tu aimes quand Harry tient tête au Lord... Moi aussi! Mais le problème, c'est qu'au stade où nous en sommes, il cherche à lui faire croire qu'il est vaincu et que sa volonté est brisée, pour endormir sa vigilance. Il va donc forcément se montrer plus soumis, en apparence du moins. Merci pour ta fidélité, bisous! **Naka: **Oui, tout le monde voudrait voir réagir Harry, je sais... Mais d'une part, il est profondément découragé, ce qui le rend moins combatif. D'autre part, il veut tromper le Lord et Mulciber en leur faisant croire qu'ils ont gagné, et qu'il ne s'opposera plus à eux. Comme le Lord est assez orgueilleux (sans blague?), il risque fort de s'y laisser prendre! Voilà, en tout cas, tu poses toutes les bonnes questions, auxquelles je ne peux répondre! A bientôt, Biz! **Une potterienne****: **Une fois de plus, tu m'as gâtée avec cette splendide review. -Tu as raison, Rogue aurait dû se douter que Voldemort avait un plan pour le détruire. Mais il manque trop de confiance en lui, et il se trouve tellement moins séduisant que son rival! Dès lors, il perd toute objectivité pour analyser la situation avec un peu de recul. Et les mots de Harry sont si cruels, si efficacement choisis, en fait! - Le Lord montre de la tendresse envers Harry? Moui, si on veut, à sa manière. Mais bon, cette fois, je crois que Harry ne se laissera plus prendre à son petit jeu. Il a définitivement compris à qui il avait affaire. Il était temps!! - Oui, l'histoire s'achemine vers sa conclusion, inéluctablement... Moi aussi, je serai triste quand ça sera fini! Merci pour tout, et à bientôt! Ziboux! **Artémis: **C'est vrai qu'on voit mal Harry en criminel...mais bon... dans l'état de désespoir où il se trouve, il n'a plus rien à perdre!-Oui, Severus aurait dû comprendre, mais Harry a su choisir les mots qui ont fait mouche, hélas... Merci beaucoup pour ton soutien! Bisous!

**Merci d'avance pour vos reviews...**


	14. Chapter 14

**Buongiorno a tutti! Come va? **

**Pour ma part, je manque un peu de motivation ces temps-ci, alors je compte sur vous pour m'aider à recharger les batteries... Surtout que le nombre de reviews ne cesse de diminuer, snif...**

**Bon, et puis je vous félicite: tout le monde a deviné en quoi consistait le plan de notre cher violoniste (comment ça, c'était évident? Je suis sûre que vous avez triché en allant lire les reviews précédentes...^o^). Espérons pour Harry que les principaux intéressés seront un peu moins perspicaces que vous, chers lecteurs!!**

**Au menu, un chapitre long et indigeste... Bon courage!**

**CHAPITRE QUATORZE**

Le Lord poussa un soupir d'agacement, et quitta le lit de mauvaise grâce. Comme Harry faisait mine de se lever aussi, l'homme se tourna vers lui et dit sèchement:

-Toi, mon garçon, tu ne bouges pas d'ici!

-Mais...c'est mon directeur!, protesta vigoureusement l'adolescent. Il veut me voir! Si je n'y vais pas, il risque de se méfier, non?

-Certainement pas!, lança le Lord qui se dirigeait vers le fauteuil sur lequel reposaient ses vêtements, et commençait à s'habiller. Laisse-moi m'occuper de ça. Je ne veux pas que tu descendes, un point c'est tout.

Harry maudit intérieurement la tyrannie à laquelle l'homme le soumettait, mais il n'insista pas.

Le refus du Lord n'avait rien de surprenant. Sans doute craignait-il de perdre le contrôle devant le directeur, et que son prisonnier en révèle trop sur sa condition... Dumbledore était un homme célèbre, et le tuer était beaucoup plus difficile et risqué que de supprimer Rogue. Le Lord allait probablement inventer une fable quelconque pour justifier l'absence du garçon.

Maussade, Harry se recoucha et tira le drap sur lui, tandis que le Lord achevait de se vêtir. Mulciber, quant à lui, avait repris sa place sur la chaise et s'était remis à dessiner.

-A tout de suite, lança l'aristocrate en gagnant la porte. Jack, je compte sur toi pour le surveiller...

-Je ne le lâcherai pas des yeux, mylord, vous pouvez être tranquille, rigola le peintre.

-Et... attention, hein!

-Attention à quoi, mylord?, dit l'artiste d'un ton innocent.

-Tu sais très bien ce que je veux dire, rétorqua le Lord avec brusquerie, avant de sortir en claquant la porte.

o0o0o0o0o0o

Bien qu'il n'en menât pas large, Tom entra d'un pas conquérant dans le grand salon où l'attendait Dumbledore.

Il s'était préparé à voir un homme de belle prestance, encore dans la force de l'âge, élégamment vêtu, comme il convenait au directeur d'une vénérable institution. Il fut surpris de découvrir un vieillard à longue barbe blanche, portant de petites lunettes en demie-lune, sans la moindre perruque pour dissimuler son abondante chevelure neigeuse. L'homme était très simplement mis, et son allure générale inspirait presque la compassion, tant elle paraissait modeste.

Pour tout dire, le célèbre directeur de Poudlard ressemblait à un vieux magicien excentrique, sans-le-sou et passablement gâteux.

A cette vue, Tom se sentit largement rassuré.

Mais quand ses yeux rencontrèrent ceux, très bleus et directs, de son visiteur, il perçut derrière les traits usés une grande intelligence doublée de malice, et il sut que l'homme qu'il avait en face de lui pouvait se révéler un adversaire redoutable. Il frissonna désagréablement.

Le vieil homme s'inclinait respectueusement. Tom se contenta de faire un signe de tête tandis que l'autre se redressait.

-Mylord...

-Monsieur le directeur... Que me vaut le plaisir de votre visite?

-Vous me voyez profondément désolé de voler un peu de votre temps, mylord. A vrai dire, si je suis venu ici, c'est surtout pour rencontrer le jeune Harry Potter. Ce garçon m'a envoyé hier une lettre des plus surprenantes, m'annonçant qu'il était venu... s'installer chez vous?

La phrase s'achevait sur le ton d'une question. Tom s'éclaircit la voix, inexplicablement mal à l'aise.

-En effet, répondit-il sèchement. Harry a fait le choix de me rejoindre, après avoir accepté ma proposition de faire de lui mon héritier.

Il n'allait quand même pas se laisser impressionner par ce vieux farfelu!

-Hmmm... Je vois. Ceci est tout à fait compréhensible et... sans doute absolument respectable. Mais... l'ennui, voyez-vous, c'est que ce garçon est parti d'une manière un peu... comment dire... cavalière! J'aurais espéré plus d'égards de sa part. Pour tout vous avouer, il jouait un rôle très important dans mon Académie. Non seulement il tenait la place de premier violon et de chef occasionnel dans mon orchestre, mais il donnait également des cours de violon à un nombre non négligeable d'élèves qui vont se trouver du jour au lendemain sans professeur. Vous imaginez donc mon désarroi, Mylord!

-J'imagine parfaitement, monsieur, mais je crains qu'il n'y ait pas de remède à cette situation. Il faudra vous accomoder de son départ. Harry a pris ses distances par rapport à la musique. Une pratique aussi assidue de cet art ne peut convenir à un jeune Lord.

Le directeur lança à Tom un regard terriblement froid, d'une dureté toute minérale. Le Lord réprima un nouveau frisson.

-Pourtant, j'aimerais m'entretenir avec le garçon, répliqua le vieillard d'un ton enjoué qui contredisait l'expression glaciale de ses yeux trop limpides. Ne serait-ce que pour échanger quelques nouvelles et prendre congé de lui. Sachez que c'est un garçon que j'aime beaucoup. Outre ses grandes qualités de musicien, il a une personnalité très attachante. Ce qui, je pense, n'est pas étranger à l'intérêt que vous lui portez?

Si Tom n'était passé maître dans l'art de dissimuler ses émotions, il se fût surpris à rougir comme un gamin pris en faute sous le regard perçant que l'homme posait sur lui.

-Vous avez raison, c'est un jeune homme méritant, dit-il d'un ton posé. Ses multiples qualités, en même temps que la pauvreté de sa condition, m'ont convaincu de lui léguer ma fortune. Je n'ai pas d'enfant, hélas, et je serai heureux de mourir en sachant que mes biens se trouveront placés entre de si bonnes mains.

-J'en suis ravi pour lui, bien que je ne puisse m'empêcher d'en éprouver un certain regret... Jugez vous-même: son extraordinaire talent était en plein épanouissement, il commençait à être connu dans les milieux les plus prestigieux de la capitale, et d'ici peu, il aurait joué devant la famille royale... Une carrière brillante de musicien a ses charmes, je peux vous l'assurer!

Tom laissa échapper un petit rire dédaigneux.

-Je n'en doute pas, mais je pense que Harry a choisi, et qu'il ne reviendra pas sur sa décision.

Il y eut un silence. Le vieillard allait-il enfin comprendre qu'il n'avait plus qu'à lâcher le morceau et rentrer chez lui? A vrai dire, Tom était impatient de regagner sa chambre. L'idée d'un Harry nu et seul avec Jack lui déplaisait fortement. Pourtant, le directeur ne semblait pas vouloir bouger.

-Pardonnez-moi d'insister, mylord, mais j'aimerais _vraiment _m'entretenir avec le garçon... Pouvez-vous lui demander de venir me voir? A cette heure avancée de la matinée, il est certainement réveillé, n'est-ce pas?

Malédiction! Ce vieillard était décidément plus coriace qu'il n'en avait l'air de prime abord.

-Je suis absolument navré de vous décevoir, rétorqua Tom sans prendre la peine de dissimuler son exaspération, mais vous ne pourrez parler à Harry aujourd'hui. Le garçon est sorti. Il avait quelques courses à faire à l'extérieur. Un jeune aristocrate se doit d'être bien mis, et comme j'ai pu constater qu'il ne possédait aucune tenue convenable, je l'ai envoyé chez mon tailleur, afin qu'on lui prenne ses mesures. Il enchaîne ensuite avec une visite chez le coiffeur...

-Oh... c'est bien ennuyeux. Et savez-vous à quelle heure il sera de retour?

-Je n'en ai aucune idée... A ma connaissance, il doit manger quelque part en ville, avec le valet qui l'accompagne, et il risque de rentrer tard dans l'après-midi. Désirez-vous que je lui transmette un message de votre part?

-Volontiers, mylord. Voyons...Dites lui... eh bien, de passer me voir à Poudlard dès que possible... Pourquoi pas dans la soirée, si toutefois il ne rentre pas trop tard? Ou alors, demain matin...

-Bien, dit Tom fermement. Ce message lui sera transmis, n'en doutez pas. Je serais fâché qu'il n'ait pas l'occasion de prendre décemment congé de vous.

-Je vous remercie, mylord, sourit Dumbledore, mais Tom crut lire dans ce sourire une bonne dose d'ironie.

Cette fois, le vieillard amorça un mouvement vers la porte. Mais comme le Lord lui emboîtait le pas, soulagé, le vieillard s'arrêta et, pivotant sur lui-même, le fixa soudain attentivement de ses yeux azur.

-Juste une question encore, mylord, avant de vous libérer de ma présence, susurra-t-il de sa voix fragile de vieillard. Un jeune violoniste a disparu de notre école, le même jour que Harry.

Une vague d'angoisse s'empara de Tom, qu'il tenta de cacher de son mieux en feignant l'étonnement.

-Ah? Eh bien...?, glissa-t-il d'une voix sourde.

-Contrairement à Harry, qui nous a très vite communiqué de ses nouvelles, le jeune Cédric Diggory a disparu sans laisser de trace, et sans emporter ses affaires. A tout hasard, auriez-vous une information à me donner à ce sujet?

Que savait Dumbledore? Bien qu'il eût juré de se taire, Diggory s'était-il confié à lui?... A sa fiancée? ...A un camarade, qui avait ensuite parlé au directeur?

-Désolé de vous décevoir encore une fois, monsieur, mais je ne connais pas ce jeune homme, et je ne peux -de ce fait- rien vous apprendre à ce propos.

Ne marquant ni surprise, ni désappointement, comme s'il avait prévu cette répartie, le vieillard baissa les yeux et se dirigea vers la porte. Tom passa devant lui et ouvrit, avant de le suivre dans le couloir.

Arrivé dans le hall, Dumbledore s'adressa une dernière fois au maître des lieux.

-Je compte sur vous pour m'envoyer Harry, mylord! Au plaisir de vous revoir!

Et sans attendre de réponse, il se tourna vers la porte, marquant son désir de sortir. Empressé, le valet en faction s'exécuta.

o0o0o0o0o0o

Le Lord venait de sortir de la chambre. Harry et Mulciber entendirent ses pas s'éloigner dans le couloir. Le garçon ne bronchait pas.

-Eh, Potty!, lança Mulciber après quelques secondes de silence. Relève toi, que j'en profite pour faire ton portrait!

-Vous n'en avez pas marre de me dessiner sous tous les angles...?, grogna Harry sans bouger.

-Absolument pas. Figure-toi que je ne me lasse pas de ta gueule d'ange. D'ailleurs, tu devrais en être flatté. Alors assieds-toi, s'il te plaît. A moins que tu ne préfères la manière forte...?

Harry s'exécuta en grommelant. Se hissant sur ses bras, il s'installa dos contre le montant du lit et jeta au peintre un coup d'oeil hargneux.

Bien qu'il eût l'esprit obnubilé par la présence de Dumbledore dans la demeure, deux étages en dessous, il songea avec ennui qu'il devait profiter de ce moment d'intimité avec Mulciber pour poser les premiers jalons de son plan d'action...

-Bien. Relève un genou, maintenant, commanda l'artiste, autoritaire.

-Zut!, lança Harry, les nerfs à vif. Je vous préviens, c'est le dernier ordre que vous me donnez!

Aïe... Ca commençait mal... Il n'avait pas pu se retenir, mais il allait devoir mettre de l'eau dans son vin, à moins de vouloir faire échouer son plan.

Grimaçant, il remonta un genou sous le drap.

-C'est bon, c'est bon, tempéra l'artiste. Ne t'énerve pas. C'est parfait, comme ça. Ne bouge plus!

-Vous voyez? On dirait que vous ne savez pas faire autre chose que de jouer au petit chef ! Vous êtes comme le Lord, ma parole! J'en ai assez, qu'on me traite comme un chien...

-Tu fais ce qu'on te dit, Potty, dit Jack distraitement tout en griffonnant. Est-ce que tu as seulement le choix, de toute façon...?

C'était le moment de passer à l'offensive.

-Pas vraiment, en effet..., soupira Harry en ébouriffant ses cheveux d'un air désespéré. ... On ne me demande jamais mon avis. Je n'ai qu'à m'exécuter, un point c'est tout. Mais dans votre cas, c'est pire! Vous aussi, vous obéissez à des ordres à longueur de journée...vous êtes constamment maltraité. Pourtant, vous restez ici de votre plein gré, non?... Je ne comprends pas...

-Qu'est-ce que tu ne comprends pas, mon chou?, dit l'artiste en fronçant les sourcils, comme s'il prêtait soudain attention au bavardage du garçon.

-Que vous soyez aussi... soumis! Vous pourriez vous défendre, vous révolter!

-Hein? Me révolter? Qu'est-ce que tu racontes, Potty?... Contre qui?... Contre quoi?

-Eh bien... vous êtes aveugle à ce point là? Ou alors, vous êtes tellement habitué à être le sous-fifre que vous ne vous en rendez même plus compte!

-De quoi parles tu?

-Mais bon sang! De. La. Manière. Dont. Il. Vous. Traite!

-Qui ça? Le Lord?

-Mais oui, bien sûr! De qui voulez vous que je parle!

-Eh bien, quoi?... Quel est le problème avec lui?

Harry lâcha un petit rire exaspéré.

-Mais enfin, s'exclama-t-il du ton qu'on adopte pour parler à un demeuré, vous ne voyez pas qu'il se conduit comme un dictateur avec tout le monde, y compris avec vous?

Le peintre posa son carnet sur ses genoux et fixa Harry de ses yeux jaunes.

-Pourquoi tu me dis ça, toi? Tu veux me monter contre lui, ou quoi?

Harry haussa les épaules.

-Mais non, pas du tout..., glissa-t-il d'un air ennuyé. Je suis simplement surpris que vous ne réagissiez pas plus. A mon âge, on veut tout comprendre. Franchement, ça me dépasse, votre comportement...

-Qu'est-ce qui te choque?

-Ben... Je viens de vous le dire. Il vous donne constamment des ordres... Vous vous chargez de toutes les corvées... Il vous tutoie, alors que vous le vouvoyez... vous ne l'appelez jamais par son prénom, alors que lui, il ne se gêne pas pour vous appeler Jack...

Le peintre haussa à son tour les épaules, agacé.

-Bah... ça a toujours été comme ça, bougonna-t-il en tournant les feuilles de son carnet. On se connaît depuis longtemps, tu sais... Lui, c'est un noble. Il est riche, il me nourrit. Je lui dois le respect. C'est normal, non?

-Non, assena Harry, péremptoire. Je suis peut-être naïf, mais je ne trouve pas ça normal. A votre place, j'aurais filé depuis longtemps. Il vous nourrit? La belle affaire! Et à part ça, qu'est-ce qu'il vous apporte?

-C'est déjà pas mal, tu sais... Il y a beaucoup d'artistes qui crèvent de faim. Je n'ai pas à me plaindre. J'ai un atelier, de quoi bouffer...

-Vous vous contentez de peu!, railla le garçon, secrètement consterné devant la profonde acceptation qu'avait l'homme de l'infériorité de sa condition. Vous êtes un artiste, oui ou non? Vous n'avez pas de fierté? Avec votre talent, vous pourriez être beaucoup plus connu! Et puis, vous n'avez pas le droit de... enfin, je veux dire... par rapport à moi...vous voyez de quoi je parle?

-Je n'ai pas le droit de quoi?... De te toucher?

-Ouais... Vous ne voyez pas comme il est possessif? Vous savez, il me l'a dit: si vous m'approchez, il vous... (Harry fit avec un doigt le geste de se trancher la gorge.) Bref, il vous le fera regretter!

Le peintre eut une grimace amère.

-Il est particulièrement jaloux à ton égard, c'est vrai, reconnut-il sombrement. Il n'était pas comme ça, avant. On partageait nos amants, sans problème...

-Vous ne trouvez pas ça injuste? Après tout, vous avez le droit d'avoir une vie...heu...sentimentale! On n'est pas mariés, lui et moi, que je sache! J'estime que je n'appartiens à personne. Je ne suis pas son esclave! Et si moi, j'avais envie de...

Harry s'arrêta à dessein un peu trop brusquement. Il y eut un silence. Feignant le plus grand trouble, le garçon détourna les yeux d'un air gêné.

-Envie de quoi, Potty?, insista Jack doucement, la voix légèrement enrouée.

-Ben...je ne sais pas... envie de... d'apprendre un peu mieux à vous connaître...

Le peintre parut hésiter. Puis, il se leva, posant son carnet sur sa chaise, et approcha lentement du lit, un rictus incrédule sur les lèvres.

-Qu'est-ce que tu baragouines, Potty? Tu me fais une déclaration, là, ou quoi?

Harry sourit en coin sans le regarder.

-Tu joues les allumeurs, maintenant?, reprit l'artiste, soudain émoustillé. Tu as bien changé, dis-donc, depuis que tu es à Londres... C'est la ville, qui t'a ainsi dévergondé?

-Peut-être!, lança Harry en levant cette fois hardiment les yeux vers l'homme, sans se départir de son sourire coquin.

Mulciber s'assit sur le bord du lit.

-Tu as envie de quoi, exactement..., murmura-t-il en plongeant ses yeux jaunes dans ceux du garçon.

-De ce que... le Lord... ne veut pas que nous fassions ensemble, vous et moi..., chuchota bravement Harry.

-Vraiment?, s'étonna le peintre, haussant un sourcil. Et d'où vient ce soudain intérêt pour ma personne?

-Je...je ne sais pas..., murmura le garçon d'une voix volontairement mal assurée. C'est bizarre. En fait, je ne vous vois plus de la même manière. Depuis que j'ai découvert vos tableaux...Votre talent d'artiste est tellement... fascinant! J'aimerais...

-Vas-y..., l'encouragea l'artiste, avide d'en entendre plus. Dis-moi ce que tu aimerais...

-Vous... vous connaître... autrement...

La main de Jack vint se poser sur la jambe allongée du garçon, couverte par le drap.

-Et qu'espères-tu apprendre de moi?

Harry le regarda d'un air effronté.

-Plein de choses..., souffla-t-il, tentateur. Je suis sûr que vous avez de l'expérience... et du savoir-faire dans... d'autres domaines que la peinture...

L'homme pouffa de rire, et fit glisser sa main jusqu'au genou du garçon.

-Décidément... tu es bien entreprenant, Potty. Aurais-tu le diable au corps? Le Lord ne te suffit pas?... Et ton cher pasteur? Tu l'oublies?

Harry fit la moue en baissant les paupières.

-Le Lord s'impose à moi par la force. Et il est brutal. Ca ne me plaît pas. J'aime la douceur... Quant au pasteur...

-Qu'a-t-il donc, ce pauvre type?

-C'est l'extrême inverse. Il est trop timide, et réservé... Il n'ose pas me toucher!

Tandis qu'il prononçait ces mots affreux, Harry sentit son coeur se tordre de tristesse, mais il n'en laissa rien paraître. Amusé, le peintre partit d'un nouvel éclat de rire.

-Ah ha ha... elle est bien bonne, celle là! Si je m'attendais à ça! Décidément, tu m'étonnes, mon garçon. Mais dis-moi...

La main du peintre remonta sur la cuisse, puis doucement, agrippa le drap et le tira un peu. L'étoffe glissa sur les hanches du garçon, qui se laissa faire, les joues rouges...

-Tu te donnerais vraiment à moi?, continua doucement le peintre en se décalant vers la tête du lit, et en traçant du bout du doigt des cercles sur le ventre dénudé du garçon. Au nez et à la barbe du Lord?

-Pourquoi pas...?, dit Harry sur le même ton. Ce serait...excitant, non...?

-Ca se pourrait. Mais s'il nous surprend?

-Il faudra être prudent... Demandez lui que je vienne poser pour vous... ça paraîtra naturel...

-Il voudra venir, lui aussi, pour nous surveiller... Il paraît nerveux et méfiant, ces derniers temps. Il est tellement heureux de t'avoir récupéré! Il veille sur toi comme sur un trésor.

-Pourtant, c'est encore vous qui avez fait le sale boulot...à sa place.

-Hmmm... Bien vu! C'est tout juste s'il m'a remercié...

-Vous voyez, il vous traite comme son larbin! Bon, mais si je viens dans votre atelier, il ne pourra quand même pas être présent tout le temps.

-Et s'il nous fait espionner?

-C'est un risque. Mais enfin, rassurez-moi, vous êtes un homme fort, costaud, non? Vous savez vous défendre!

Mulciber prit soudain une mine soucieuse.

-Le Lord est redoutable... tu le sais, n'est-ce pas?

-Vous avez peur de lui, constata Harry, l'air déçu. Je vous croyais plus courageux. Plus...viril...

Il avait à dessein appuyé sur le dernier mot d'une manière suggestive. Le peintre se rengorgea.

-Ecoute...Je ne sais pas quelles sont tes motivations, et je doute que tu sois complètement honnête et sincère, dit-il en attrapant Harry par les deux bras. Si j'ai bon souvenir, tu n'étais pas si bien disposé envers moi, l'autre nuit, dans la voiture... Mais je suis prêt à tenter le coup, après tout. Cependant, tu dois me jurer d'être discret. Je n'ai pas envie de me mettre le Lord à dos...

-Bien sûr..., chuchota Harry en papillonnant des cils, le coeur battant d'appréhension.

-Puisque nous sommes seuls, toi et moi... pourquoi ne pas prendre tout de suite une petite avance?

Avant que le garçon ait pu répondre, l'homme se pencha sur lui et l'embrassa. Harry fit un effort prodigieux pour surmonter son dégoût. Il devait jouer son rôle jusqu'au bout.

Il entrouvrit mécaniquement les lèvres. Mulciber glissa une langue chaude et râpeuse dans sa bouche. Plus mort que vif, le garçon s'obligea à venir à sa rencontre.

Lui qui avait juré, après ce qui s'était passé à Manderley, de ne plus se laisser approcher par cet homme grossier et pervers... Il était tombé si bas qu'il n'avait plus d'autre choix que de l'attirer à lui et se jeter dans ses bras...

_" Le pire est derrière vous, Potter..." _Il se souvint de ces mots que lui avait adressés Severus, au presbytère de Wardour, juste après leur retour de Manderley. A l'évidence, le pasteur s'était trompé... Le pire restait à venir, hélas...

Surtout, ne pas vomir... Un gémissement de détresse échappa au garçon. L'homme l'interpréta comme un râle de plaisir. De plus en plus enflammé, il grimpa sur le lit, et s'allongea sur Harry, sans délaisser sa bouche. Les mains noircies par le fusain se lancèrent avidement dans l'exploration de son corps... L'odeur de l'homme, forte, animale, emplit les narines du garçon. Il se raidit, horriblement mal à l'aise, mais Mulciber y vit une invitation à aller plus loin.

N'y tenant plus, Harry parvint à détourner la tête.

-Attendez...!, haleta-t-il. Nous ne devons pas... si le Lord revient...maintenant...

-Ne t'inquiète pas... Il n'y a pas longtemps qu'il est parti. Il en a pour un moment avec le directeur, tu ne crois pas?

L'homme s'excitait de plus en plus, frottant son érection contre lui. Harry se maudit d'avoir si vite lancé la machine... Devait-il perdre définitivement son âme en même temps que sa fierté et son honneur? Il aurait dû se contenter de travailler le peintre psychologiquement, l'amener à douter, tout doucement, puis le conduire à se rebeller contre le Lord... bref, le cuisiner à petit feu... au lieu de s'offrir si rapidement à lui...

Dans un sursaut, il réussit à se décaler, et roula sur le côté, à demi empêtré dans le drap.

-Non... J'ai peur qu'il nous surprenne, souffla-t-il avec une angoisse non feinte. Attendons plutôt un moment où nous serons vraiment seuls... Ca sera plus agréable...

Mais Jack l'avait à nouveau attrapé et, lui saisissant les poignets, l'épinglait au matelas.

-Je te dis que nous avons le temps, idiot, martela-t-il en se penchant à nouveau pour l'embrasser.

Harry ferma les yeux. Il était acculé, face au mur. Aucune issue possible. Désormais, il lui faudrait vider la coupe jusqu'à la lie...

Tandis qu'il lui mangeait les lèvres, l'homme arracha le drap et entreprit de palper d'une main les fesses du garçon, l'autre s'aventurant sans ménagement sur son entrejambes. Profondément révulsé par ce contact, Harry se sermonna fermement. Il avait agi en imbécile, il était trop tard pour s'en plaindre. Et puis, quelle importance, après tout? De toute façon, il allait mourir bientôt... Le jeu en valait la chandelle, si Mulciber mordait vraiment à l'hameçon.

Quand la porte s'ouvrit silencieusement, le peintre était toujours à demi vautré sur Harry, l'embrassant et le caressant fougueusement. Du coin de l'oeil, le garçon vit approcher la grande silhouette du Lord. Bien qu'il eût compté sur ce genre de situation pour faire aboutir son plan, son sang ne fit qu'un tour, et il repoussa Jack avec toute la vigueur dont il était capable.

-Eh bien... je vois que vous ne vous êtes pas ennuyés, pendant mon absence, dit l'aristocrate d'une voix basse, chargée de menace.

Mulciber avait compris de quoi il retournait dès que Harry l'avait repoussé. Il lâcha le garçon et se redressa lentement, levant vers le Lord un regard indéchiffrable. Il ne semblait pas particulièrement impressionné, mais sans doute n'était-ce qu'une façade. Etonné, Harry admira sa maîtrise.

-Peux-tu m'expliquer ce que je viens de voir, Jack?, continua durement l'aristocrate.

-Il n'y a pas d'explication, mylord..., grommela le peintre. Ce garçon en avait envie autant que moi.

Le Lord accusa le choc. Après un instant de désarroi, il fixa Harry, qui avait tiré le drap sur lui..

-Et toi ? Qu'en dis-tu?

Le garçon lui jeta un coup d'oeil volontairement apeuré.

-Je...je ne sais pas..., murmura-t-il, exagérant ses tremblements comme s'il avait perdu le contrôle de son corps... Je ne comprends pas ce qui s'est passé...

-Très bien, dit sèchement Voldemort. Nous en reparlerons. Jack, laisse nous seuls. Je viendrai te voir tout à l'heure. Et n'oublie pas de préparer tes affaires. Je te rappelle que nous partons demain matin à l'aube.

Sans mot dire, le peintre ramassa son carnet et se dirigea vers la porte, non sans avoir furtivement échangé avec Harry un regard d'intelligence.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Severus se présenta devant Dumbledore moins d'une heure après que le vieil homme lui eût envoyé son message. Le directeur le fit asseoir et lui proposa du thé. Le révérend accepta sans hésiter. Il était pâle, le visage plus creusé, plus ascétique encore que de coutume.

-Je suis heureux que vous ayez pu venir si vite, dit le vieillard avec chaleur. Je craignais que vous fussiez retenu par une de vos activités pastorales.

-Je me suis... arrangé.Comment s'est déroulée votre visite Grevillestreet, professeur?, interrogea nerveusement le pasteur.

-Eh bien..., soupira Dumbledore en croisant ses belles mains sur son bureau, je suis très déçu de n'avoir pu rencontrer Harry.

-Vous ne l'avez pas vu?, s'exclama Rogue, interloqué.

-Hélas, non. J'ai parlé avec... lord Voldemort. Cet homme m'a affirmé que le garçon était sorti pour...disons, faire des essayages chez un tailleur, puis se rendre chez le coiffeur, et que sais-je encore... J'en ai été fort surpris. Dans ce milieu de la haute aristocratie, ce sont en général les tailleurs et les coiffeurs qui se déplacent chez leurs clients, et non l'inverse.

-Alors...comment avez-vous réagi?

-Je ne pouvais guère mettre ouvertement sa parole en doute, mon cher Severus. Mais je lui ai expressément demandé de m'envoyer Harry à Poudlard dès son retour, afin que nous puissions, le garçon et moi, prendre congé de manière civilisée.

-Vraiment? Et que vous a-t-il répondu?

-Il a acquiescé, bien sûr. Comment aurait-il pu refuser d'accéder à ma requête sans paraître vouloir séquestrer le garçon ?

-Pensez-vous que Potter va effectivement venir vous voir?

Dumbledore fronça les sourcils.

-Peut-être..., souffla-t-il, mais j'en doute fortement.

Serrant ses mains l'une contre l'autre, il leva vers le pasteur un regard plein de gravité.

-Cet homme ne m'a inspiré aucune confiance, Severus, reprit-il à mi-voix. Je suis quasiment certain qu'il retient Harry contre son gré.

Severus baissa les yeux, la mâchoire crispée. Son trouble était palpable.

-Comment le savoir?... que faire?, murmura-t-il.

-Ecoutez. Si demain midi, Harry n'est pas venu se présenter ici, nous nous rendrons Grevillestreet, vous et moi, et exigerons de le voir seul à seuls, à l'extérieur de la maison.

-Et si le Lord prétexte à nouveau une sortie, ou autre chose?

-Nous tiendrons le siège.

Severus grimaça.

-Je crains que... Savez vous que cet homme est dangereux, professeur? Je dois vous mettre en garde. Il n'hésitera pas à user de violence, pour nous décourager de vouloir à tout prix revoir Potter.

-Je n'ai pas peur de lui, affirma calmement Albus. Je lui ferai clairement comprendre qu'il s'expose à des poursuites judiciaires s'il nous interdit de rencontrer le garçon.

-J'aimerais être aussi confiant que vous... Hélas, je connais cet homme, j'ai eu l'occasion d'assister à ses réactions extrêmes. Si Harry se trouve effectivement chez lui, détenu de force -ce dont vous n'avez pas encore réussi à me persuader-, je redoute quelque acte désespéré de sa part, lorsqu'il se trouvera acculé par la police. C'est un récidiviste. Et il est incontrôlable.

-Nous trouverons le moyen de préserver le garçon.

-Non. Ne vous leurrez pas, monsieur. Il y a de grandes chances pour que Voldemort soit prêt à tout, y compris à tuer Potter plutôt que de le libérer...

Dumbledore laissa tomber sa tête, réfléchissant.

-Plus nous attendrons, plus nous aggraverons le supplice du garçon, soupira-t-il. Il doit y avoir une solution. Cet homme ne peut être invincible! Il a forcément un point faible.

-Il est entouré de gens sans scrupules entièrement dévoués à sa cause.

-Et Cédric Diggory? Qu'est-il devenu? Je suis convaincu que Voldemort est pour quelque chose dans sa disparition, quoiqu'il en dise. Si nous parvenons à le prouver, l'homme sera piégé.

-Pour cela, il faudrait mettre la main sur le disparu, risqua Severus.

-La police est à sa recherche. Ses parents sont désespérés, les malheureux...

-Espérons que nous aurons bientôt de ses nouvelles... La police londonienne est elle plus performante que celle de province?

-A vrai dire, je n'en ai aucune idée. Je n'ai jamais eu à faire à elle...

-Pour ma part, j'ai déjà eu, hélas, l'occasion d'être le témoin de son incompétence..., grogna Severus.

Il vida sa tasse de thé, puis se leva.

-Puis je vous demander, monsieur, de m'informer dès que possible des suites de cette affaire?, dit-il en prenant sa cape et son chapeau.

-Bien entendu, Severus. Soyez sûr que si je reçois la visite de Harry, je vous enverrai aussitôt un message. Et si le garçon ne se montre pas, ce que je redoute et soupçonne, hélas, je vous ferai appeler, afin que nous nous rendions ensemble chez le Lord. A très bientôt, mon garçon!

o0o0o0o0o0o

-Tu vas me raconter immédiatement ce qui s'est passé, Harry, dit Tom durement, dès que Jack fut sorti de la chambre.

Le garçon s'était assis dans le lit, le drap remonté sur son corps. Tom resta debout, bras croisés, attendant qu'il s'explique.

-Je..., commença Harry timidement, levant vers le Lord des yeux inquiets ... En fait, c'est Mulciber qui...

Il s'arrêta, visiblement trop gêné pour aller plus avant.

-Qui quoi...? Continue!, s'énerva le Lord.

Harry détourna le regard. Malgré lui, le Lord admira la pure beauté de son visage, de son cou rond et de ses épaules droites que le drap dévoilait. Le désir de se jeter sur lui pour reprendre possession de son corps le fit tressaillir, mais il s'en empêcha. Avant de faire quoi que ce soit, il voulait connaître le fin mot de l'histoire. La scène qu'il avait surprise entre Jack et le garçon était inadmissible. Jusqu'où seraient-ils allés s'il n'était intervenu à temps?

-Eh bien...Il m'a...

-Ne me dis pas qu'il t'a forcé, cette fois, gronda Tom. Ou sinon, pourquoi aurait-il dit que tu en avais autant envie que lui?

Harry parut se troubler encore plus.

-Ca, c'est son interprétation..., hésita-t-il, se risquant à regarder Tom cette fois. Mais c'est vrai que je suis en partie responsable. Je l'ai laissé approcher, ne pensant pas qu'il... joindrait le geste à la parole.

-C'est à dire? Quelle parole?, s'énerva Tom, de moins en moins patient. Que s'est-il passé, exactement?

-Je pensais... qu'il plaisantait. Il se vantait... d'avoir plus de talents...pour l'amour... que vous et Rogue réunis... Je l'ai taquiné... Et quand il s'est levé... J'ai ricané...

-Continue!

-Il s'est approché du lit, menaçant, en me disant qu'il allait me montrer de quoi il était capable, et moi, je ne l'ai pas pris au sérieux. Je l'ai laissé venir, tout en continuant à le provoquer... Je mettais en doute ses capacités...

-C'est malin..., bougonna Tom, furieux. Et ensuite?

Il imaginait très bien Harry se gaussant ouvertement des vantardises stupides de Jack, avec son petit air narquois. Et l'autre imbécile, qui s'enflammait à la première étincelle...

-Ensuite? Eh bien, vous avez vu... Il s'est réellement jeté sur moi. Mais je crois que ses intentions... n'étaient pas mauvaises... du moins, au début... Il voulait me faire passer l'envie de me moquer de lui.

Le Lord avança et s'assit sur le lit. Il attrapa le poignet du garçon.

-Ca t'amuse, hein?... De voir des hommes de notre âge se disputer tes faveurs...?, grinça-t-il avec acrimonie.

Harry se mordit la lèvre inférieure, sans répondre.

-Qu'as-tu ressenti, quand Jack t'a touché?, continua Tom à voix basse. Ca t'a plu? Tu as aimé?

-Heu... Non... pas vraiment..., murmura le garçon qui semblait à présent très embarrassé.

Pourquoi n'était-il pas plus sûr de lui? Mentait-il? Avait-il apprécié de sentir les mains de l'artiste sur son corps, sa langue dans sa bouche, son sexe pressé contre le sien...?

-Avant, il te dégoûtait, non?

Le garçon opina.

-Et maintenant? Tu as changé, n'est-ce pas? Tu aimes bien ça, qu'on te désire... et qu'on te touche!

Tom n'obtint pour réponse qu'un vague haussement d'épaules. Exaspéré, il saisit l'autre poignet du garçon et le tira brutalement vers lui.

-Ecoute-moi bien, Harry... Je ne tolèrerai pas que tu joues et abuses de ton charme sur le premier venu... Tu m'appartiens, et je ne te partagerai avec personne. Est-ce clair?

-Oui, très clair, chuchota Harry en esquissant une grimace de douleur. Mais je n'ai pas...

Tom relâcha légèrement la pression autour de ses poignets.

-Tu sais depuis longtemps que Jack est attiré par toi, coupa-t-il sèchement. Tu dois être sur tes gardes avec lui.

-Pourtant, il sait que vous lui interdisez de... de me...

-Oui, il sait qu'il n'a pas le droit de s'approcher de toi, mais c'est plus fort que lui. Alors si tu l'encourages, en plus...

-Il vaudrait peut-être mieux vous séparer de lui, non?

Evidemment, c'eût été la solution, le garçon avait raison. Mais Tom était pris au piège.

-Je t'ai déjà expliqué que c'est impossible..., grogna-t-il, maussade. Jack et moi sommes liés... par notre passé.

-Je vois... Mais il me semble que... qu'il n'a pas le même respect pour vous qu'autrefois..., glissa Harry en regardant Tom de biais.

-Que veux-tu dire?, interrogea Tom, alarmé.

-Il parle de vous... d'une manière...

-Que dit-il à mon sujet?

-...Que vous le traitez mal. Il pense que vous n'avez pas assez de considération pour lui.

Tom se leva d'un bond, et se mit à parcourir la pièce à grandes enjambées.

-Je le traite mal? Ah, vraiment! Si je n'étais pas là, il crèverait de faim. Il n'aurait même pas de quoi s'acheter des toiles et des pinceaux! Qu'est-ce qu'il s'imagine? Qu'il est parvenu au même rang que moi? Qu'il peut me voler ce qui m'appartient? Je lui ferai regretter son arrogance...

Tandis qu'il monologuait ainsi, Harry s'était levé sans attendre son autorisation et se dirigeait vers ses vêtements qui gisaient toujours en tas sur le plancher. Tom finit par se calmer et le regarda pensivement tandis qu'il s'habillait, sautillant d'une jambe sur l'autre pour enfiler ses bas. Il avait l'air d'un elfe, souple et gracieux, vaguement mystérieux, comme peut l'être une créature féérique...

Une fois vêtu, Harry se tourna vers Tom, les mains dans les poches.

-Comment ça s'est passé, avec Dumbledore?, questionna-t-il d'un ton neutre.

Ramené un peu trop brusquement à la réalité, Tom fut tenté de lui répondre que cela ne le regardait pas. Mais il se ravisa. Mieux valait ne pas réattiser la tension entre eux.

-Très bien. Il a demandé de tes nouvelles. Je lui ai dit que tu te portais comme un charme, mais que tu étais parti en visite chez le tailleur, et que tu ne pouvais donc pas le rencontrer aujourd'hui.

-Oh..., s'exclama le garçon, visiblement contrarié. Et... Il reviendra? Je pourrai le voir, cette fois?

-Nous partons demain matin, à l'aube, Harry, rappela Tom doucement.

Les yeux du garçon se plissèrent.

-Vous le lui avez dit?, siffla-t-il.

-Non. Pourquoi le lui dire? Cela ne le concerne pas!

-Vous... Il va revenir demain, et il trouvera porte close. C'est...

Le garçon secouait la tête, révolté. Tom franchit en quelques pas rapides la distance qui les séparait. Le garçon recula, levant vers lui des yeux assombris par la colère.

-A quoi bon le rencontrer, Harry? Mieux vaut rompre les ponts nettement, une bonne fois pour toutes. Nous ferons un don à son école, pour compenser ton départ!

-Vous ne comprenez pas? Cet homme est... il m'a... comment dire? Il est comme un père pour moi!

Tom ne s'attendait pas à ça. Son dos fut parcouru d'un frisson glacé. Le garçon semblait éprouver quelque chose de très fort pour le vieux barbu. Cela ne faisait que confirmer ses soupçons selon lesquels l'homme était dangereux, malgré ses allures inoffensives.

Mais après tout, Tom était parvenu à détourner Harry du pasteur. Il saurait couper le lien qui l'attachait au directeur.

-Je veux que tu oublies cette vie là, Harry, dit-il avec une fermeté qui cachait habilement son malaise. A présent, tu es mon héritier. Considère-toi comme un jeune Lord. Tu n'as aucun besoin d'un père, d'un grand-père ou de qui que ce soit d'autre encore... Je suis là, moi, pour remplir tous les rôles. Celui de bienfaiteur, de protecteur... d'amant... Surtout d'amant...

Il avançait, et il saisit les deux bras du garçon qui s'était figé. Avait-il trouvé les mots justes? Le garçon semblait s'être calmé. Les grands yeux verts le regardaient, vides de toute expression.

-Tu es ma vie, Harry, je veux être la tienne. Nos destins sont liés, et rien ne pourra plus nous séparer...

Le Lord se pencha vers lui, et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes, comme pour sceller un pacte...

o0o0o0o0o0oo0o

Neville se sentait terriblement seul et malheureux.

Il y avait plus d'une semaine qu'il se trouvait chez lord Voldemort. Ce jour où sa vie avait pris un nouveau tournant, il ne se doutait pourtant de rien. Il avait quitté Harleystreet sans même faire ses adieux à Mrs Chourave et à Luna pour suivre le vicomte, comme ce dernier le lui avait ordonné. Le jeune esclave ignorait quelle était leur destination, et supposait qu'il s'agissait d'une nouvelle fantaisie du jeune aristocrate que de vouloir s'exhiber dans Londres avec un esclave métis. Il était monté à ses côtés dans la voiture, et s'était laissé transporter avec plaisir et curiosité.

Le véhicule les avait conduits jusqu'à un magnifique hôtel particulier, plus vaste et luxueux encore que celui des Malefoy. Impressionné, Neville se demandait à qui appartenait une telle demeure, et pourquoi le vicomte l'avait amené ici. Il était toujours à mille lieues d'imaginer ce qui l'attendait...

Soudain, lord Voldemort s'était dressé devant lui. Neville avait cru à une hallucination. Hébété, il était tombé à genoux, foudroyé par la beauté et la prestance de cet homme qu'il aimait toujours passionnément, comme il s'en était aussitôt rendu compte. Son coeur avait failli exploser de joie et d'émotion dans sa poitrine quand le Lord s'était mis à parler et l'avait fait relever. Cette apparition n'était donc pas un fantôme, mais bel et bien son Maître adoré, dont il avait toujours secrètement regretté la disparition...

"Veux-tu rester aurpès de lord Voldemort, Neville?", avait doucement questionné le vicomte... Bouleversé, le garçon n'avait pu que hocher la tête en signe d'approbation. Alors, le Maître lui avait adressé un merveilleux sourire en posant sa grande main sur ses cheveux... Lord Malefoy s'était éclipsé discrètement...

Mais le Maître avait changé, en prison. Certes, il s'était toujours comporté avec brutalité, et Neville y était accoutumé. Mais à présent, quand il le faisait appeler pour coucher avec lui, l'homme se montrait encore plus exigeant, plus violent, plus cruel... Dur et insensible.

Et Mulciber n'était pas en reste.

Car le peintre, hélas, séjournait chez le Lord, lui aussi, et Neville avait frémi d'horreur en l'apercevant au détour d'un couloir... Au point qu'il s'était posé la question de quitter le Lord pour retourner Harleystreet.

Deux jours après, désemparé, il avait fait une tentative de fuite, mais on l'avait rattrapé et enfermé. Il avait alors réalisé qu'il était plus que jamais la propriété du Maître, et qu'il ne jouirait plus de la moindre liberté désormais... La cruauté de sa situation lui avait fait mesurer ce qu'il avait perdu en se séparant de Luna, sa chère et tendre amie...

Une nuit, on était venu l'arracher à son sommeil pour le conduire au sous-sol. Il avait découvert le jeune Harry Potter en chemise de nuit, ligoté sur un lit. Il n'en avait pas cru ses yeux. Le Lord avait ordonné à son esclave de se déshabiller, et l'avait frappé sans pitié de sa ceinture, jusqu'au moment où Harry, horrifié, lui avait crié d'arrêter. Neville, cette fois, avait compris. On l'avait fait venir pour se servir de lui comme moyen de pression sur le jeune Potter. Sa tristesse et son dégoût s'étaient accentués.

Le Lord allait encore contraindre Harry à coucher avec lui... Et n'utiliser Neville que pour combler ses frustrations, quand le jeune musicien refuserait de se soumettre à ses caprices...

Alors, il avait pris la décision de filer à la première occasion, si possible avec Harry...

Demain, à l'aube, ils devaient partir pour Manderley... Peut-être une opportunité se présenterait-elle durant le voyage?

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Quand Tom entra dans l'atelier du peintre, ce dernier était à genou, en train d'entreposer soigneusement dans une malle des toiles qu'il comptait sans doute achever à Manderley. En voyant entrer le maître, il se mit sur pieds et se tourna vers lui, le questionnant de ses yeux jaunes.

-Les préparatifs de départ avancent?, demanda Tom d'un ton léger.

-Oui. Comme vous pouvez voir... j'ai presque fini.

-Es-tu heureux de partir?

-Plus ou moins... Je me plais bien ici, comme vous le savez. En ville, les sujets de peinture ne manquent pas. Mais mon atelier est plus spacieux à Manderley. Et la proximité de la mer me convient. De toute façon...

-De toute façon?

-Je n'ai pas mon mot à dire, n'est-ce pas?

Tom lui jeta un regard incisif, mais ne releva pas. Le peintre semblait effectivement dans une disposition d'esprit particulière... Mais... chaque chose en son temps.

Cherchant ses mots, Tom fit quelques pas dans l'atelier. Arrivé près d'une des fenêtres de toit, il s'arrêta, se décidant enfin à aborder le sujet qui le préoccupait.

-Je voulais évoquer avec toi ce qui s'est passé ce matin, Jack... Avec Harry.

Le peintre ne répondit pas. Tom poursuivit:

-Je me suis entretenu avec le garçon. Il dit qu'il t'a... disons... provoqué. Est-ce exact?

Le peintre resta un instant indécis, comme pour assimiler ce que venait de dire Tom. Puis il parut se ressaisir, et se racla la gorge.

-...Heu...Oui, oui mylord, en effet. C'était quelque chose comme un jeu entre nous. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il vous a dit précisément, mais... je ne pense pas que ce qui s'est produit soit bien grave. Nous n'étions pas sérieux, ni lui, ni moi...

-C'est à moi de juger de la gravité des faits, Jack. Raconte-moi en détail ce qui s'est passé...

-Oh...heu...eh bien, il n'y a rien à raconter. Le gamin m'a demandé, en badinant, si j'avais d'autres talents que celui de peintre, et...

-Il ne m'a pas rapporté les choses de cette manière, le brigand, maugréa Tom. Continue!

-...Et bien sûr, je lui ai affirmé que oui, j'étais très doué dans beaucoup d'autres domaines, mes talents d'amant surpassant tous les autres. J'ai ma fierté, moi, mylord! Comme par hasard, il a pris la balle au bond, et m'a mis au défi de le lui prouver. Vous connaissez la suite...

-Pourquoi t'es tu laissé prendre à ses manigances? Tu sais très bien ce qu'il a en tête! Il a beaucoup évolué, depuis que nous le connaissons. Il n'a plus rien de commun avec le gamin naïf et innocent qui avait débarqué à Manderley, il y a six mois... A présent, il est conscient de son pouvoir de séduction, et il s'amuse à te faire tourner en bourrique! C'est un jeu, pour lui!

Le peintre haussa les épaules sans rien dire.

-Réponds moi, Jack! Je t'avais interdit de le toucher! Pourquoi as-tu cédé à ses provocations?

-Je ne sais pas, mylord, bougonna l'artiste, regardant Tom par en dessous. Vous savez ce que c'est que d'être tenté, non?

-Bon sang, tu as l'esclave à ta disposition pour défouler tes instincts primaires! Harry m'appartient! Je pensais que tu l'avais compris! Dois-je te répéter que nul, à part moi-même, n'a le droit de l'approcher?

-C'est bon, mylord, c'est bon. J'ignorerai Potter désormais, même s'il vient sous mon nez, tout nu, faire la danse du ventre en remuant son beau petit cul.

Tom se mit à rire malgré lui. Finalement, Harry ne se révélait-il pas plus coupable que son vieux complice, dont la seule faute avait été de s'être laissé piéger par le comportement ambigu du garçon? Mais il lui fallait vérifier autre chose.

-Dis-moi, est-il vrai que tu te plains de ce que je n'aie pas suffisamment de _considération pour toi_?

Pris de court, l'artiste écarquilla les yeux.

-Hein? Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire?

-Je ne fais que rapporter ce que m'a dit Harry.

-C'est n'importe quoi!, protesta le peintre, furibond. Je n'ai jamais dit ça! A croire que le garçon cherche à vous monter contre moi!

Tom leva un sourcil dubitatif.

-Ne t'es-tu pas plaint, il y a deux minutes, de n'avoir jamais ton mot à dire?

-Oh... C'était une simple boutade...!

Qui, des deux, disait la vérité? Tom connaissait Jack, le peintre était capable de se montrer roué si nécessaire. Quant à Harry, il n'était plus un enfant de choeur depuis bien longtemps... Changement dans lequel Tom avait sa part de responsabilité, et qui, hélas, n'enlevait rien à son charme, bien au contraire...

-Bien, conclut-il froidement, en se dirigeant vers la porte. Je préfère croire en ta sincérité et en ton attachement, Jack. L'incident est clos, pourvu que tu ne récidives pas. Nous nous verrons ce soir à dîner.

En redescendant, il essayait d'analyser objectivement la situation. A l'évidence, les deux versions ne concordaient pas sur plusieurs points non négligeables. Un des deux protagonistes mentait. Lequel?

...Les deux, peut-être...?

Harry, tout d'abord. Cherchait-il à rendre Tom jaloux en se servant de Jack? Etait-ce pour le garçon une façon de se venger?

A moins qu'il ne fût perverti au point de chercher sciemment à débaucher l'artiste, histoire de varier les expériences sexuelles... Après tout, le garçon avait prouvé qu'il était capable d'attiser le désir d'un homme d'Eglise pour le simple plaisir de le précipiter dans la transgression ...

Et le peintre? Ressentait-il une telle frustration qu'il était prêt à venir chasser sur les terres de son maître, quitte à provoquer son courroux? Oubliait-il ce qu'il devait à Tom? Se souvenait-il de l'état dans lequel il se trouvait avant que le Lord l'eût ramassé dans le ruisseau et remis de force devant un chevalet, ses pinceaux en main?

Sans doute y avait-il un peu de tout cela à la fois... Mais une chose était certaine: cette étreinte que Tom avait surprise et interrompue ce matin, dans sa chambre, jusque dans son propre lit, était tout sauf anodine. Jack et Harry s'étaient moqués de lui. Il devait veiller à ce que cela ne se reproduise plus.

Jack devait être sévèrement rappelé à ses devoirs. Quant au garçon, Tom le dissuaderait, une bonne fois pour toutes, de se donner à un autre que lui... Et si seule la violence se révélait efficace, il n'hésiterait pas à en faire usage.

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

**Merci d'avoir lu... J'attends avec espoir vos commentaires. Merci d'avance à tous ceux qui prennent la peine de reviewer! J'aimerais pouvoir mener cette fic à terme, mais je crains de ne pas y parvenir sans votre soutien (nan, c'est pas du chantage, c'est de la pure sincérité!). Ciao!!**

**Sophie: **Hello! Merci une fois de plus pour ton appui. Oui, bien sûr, tu as raison, Harry va essayer de dresser Tom et Jack l'un contre l'autre, avec les moyens du bord ^_^. Reste à voir s'il y parviendra, hum... Bisous!! **elfi: **Tu as également bien deviné, pour le plan de Harry, niark!! Merci pour ton message! A bientôt? **Patate douce: **Merci d'aimer cette fiction "noire sur les bords" (j'adore l'expression^^). Je suis heureuse que cette noirceur ne te rebute pas. Et oui, encore une qui a percé Harry à jour !! Bravo! **Une potterienne: **Coucou! J'ai été soufflée par ta review, comme à chaque fois! -En effet, le Lord voudrait avoir ce que Rogue a obtenu de Harry (l'amour), mais ça, il ne l'aura sans doute jamais.- Harry plus dévergondé? Tu as raison sur ce plan là aussi. Il a perdu son innocence, et il a compris comment manipuler son monde... -Oui, le Lord pense être déjà parvenu à briser la volonté de Harry. Il se croit en effet irrésisitible, hu hu hu...- Mulciber? On verra de quelle manière il réagit, hum...-Rogue? Tu n'es pas la seule à être déçue de son manque de confiance en lui-même et en Harry. Tu sais, comme je l'ai déjà écrit à d'autres, j'ai fait Rogue sur mon propre modèle (le pauvre!): je suis moi-même quelqu'un qui manque de confiance en soi, quelqu'un de pessimiste, et de facilement incrédule... Donc, pour ma part, je comprends parfaitement sa réaction!-Ouais, Dumby est intelligent. Cela suffira-t-il?- J'essaye toujours de terminer mes fics et de ne pas laisser passer trop de temps entre deux chapitres, histoire qu'on ne soit pas obligé de tout relire à chaque fois! Merci pour tes encouragements, j'en ai plus que besoin en ce moment! Ziboux!


	15. Chapter 15

**Merci pour tous vos gentils messages de soutien! Ca me touche beaucoup, et surtout, ça me booste pour continuer!**

**Je n'ai pas eu beaucoup de temps cette semaine, mais j'ai fait tout ce que j'ai pu pour publier à l'heure.**

**CHAPITRE QUINZE**

_Le visage du garçon se tordait de honte et de douleur. Des larmes coulaient le long de ses joues minces. _

_Il était à genoux, les mains liées derrière le dos. _

_Quelqu'un se tenait debout devant lui, jambes écartées. Le garçon sanglotait, suppliant qu'on le laissât tranquille._

_L'homme lui tirait brutalement les cheveux, l'obligeant à relever la tête et à le regarder._

_-Desserre les dents !, ordonna une voix dure._

_Le garçon chercha à se dégager, secouant la tête. Une gifle s'abattit sur sa joue, si violente que tout son corps s'en trouva déséquilibré et qu'il fût tombé si la main tenant ses cheveux ne l'eût retenu._

_-Non... s'il vous plaît... Je... je ne peux pas..._

Severus se réveilla en sursaut. Le coeur battant, il s'assit dans son lit, le front couvert de sueur.

Harry...!

Le garçon l'appelait à l'aide. Il en était sûr.

Severus était le seul à pouvoir le sauver, une fois de plus.

D'où lui venait cette soudaine certitude?

Il prit sa tête dans ses mains, respirant lourdement dans le noir.

Un simple cauchemar, tout horrible qu'il fût, ne prouvait absolument rien. Le garçon était peut-être en train de vivre une folle nuit d'amour avec lord Voldemort, et c'était simplement la frustration et le chagrin qui inspiraient à Severus ce genre de visions sordides et avilissantes.

Pourtant, le pasteur ne put se rendormir. L'expression tourmentée et les larmes du garçon ne cessaient de le pourchasser. Tout paraissait si réel, dans ce rêve abominable!

A quoi bon vouloir étouffer son instinct, qui lui intimait l'ordre de voler au secours du fils de Lily? Qu'avait-il à y perdre?

La vie...? Tenait-il tellement à elle, si elle devait se dérouler dans la tristesse, la solitude et l'absence d'amour?

Devait-il craindre le ridicule...? Ce ne serait pas la première fois qu'il s'exposerait à la cruauté de ses semblables. Il s'était forgé une carapace contre les sarcasmes et les insultes. Seuls ceux venant de Harry pouvaient encore le blesser. Mais il devait ravaler son orgueil, définitivement.

Peut-être, comme l'affirmait Dumbledore, le garçon avait-il été manipulé et menacé? Et les mots cruels qu'il lui avait jetés au visage étaient en réalité dictés par le Lord, afin de dissuader Severus une bonne fois pour toutes de revenir à la charge...?

La plaie était toujours ouverte, mais elle ne saignait plus. Et le pasteur était prêt à tout mettre en oeuvre pour qu'elle se referme...

Abandonner ainsi Harry à son sort, sous prétexte qu'il était peut-être coupable, n'était-ce pas aller dans le sens de la volonté du perfide aristocrate?

Severus annula sa répétition d'orgue. Et dès neuf heures, il se rendait en courant à Poudlard, avide d'agir, enfin.

o°o°o°o°o°o

Il y avait deux bonnes heures qu'ils roulaient. Il faisait grand jour à présent, et la voiture progressait dans la verte campagne anglaise, en direction de Bristol.

Assis près de la fenêtre, Harry regardait défiler le paysage. Le Lord avait passé possessivement un bras sur ses épaules. Quant à Mulciber, il se trouvait installé sur la banquette d'en face, dans le coin opposé, côté porte. Selon son habitude, il griffonnait dans un carnet posé sur ses genoux.

Neville voyageait à l'extérieur en compagnie de Ritchie qui conduisait les chevaux.

La nuit avait été dure, et Harry se sentait aussi épuisé que désespéré. Le soupçonnant d'avoir voulu le rendre jaloux en séduisant Mulciber, le Lord avait été plus tyrannique que jamais, revenant à la charge plusieurs fois dans la nuit. L'homme l'avait contraint à certains gestes qu'il n'avait jamais exigés de lui autrefois et qui lui répugnaient profondément, la fellation restant sans contexte pour lui le plus pénible, le plus humiliant. Il avait certes tenté de se révolter, incapable de tenir sa résolution de paraître consentant, mais l'homme l'avait brutalisé, toute trace de respect envolée. N'ayant pas d'autre choix, Harry s'était soumis, la rage au ventre, le coeur au bord des lèvres...

Plus que jamais, il s'était juré d'en finir le plus tôt possible avec cet asservissement indigne.

Au réveil, une marche funèbre, lourde et pesante, lui martelait la tête, s'imposant à lui comme une évidence. Il eût pu se servir de ce thème musical pour écrire un mouvement de sonate, mais il ne voyait pas l'intérêt de se remettre à la composition...

Le seul but qu'il poursuivait encore était de détruire ses bourreaux, avant de se supprimer lui-même. A quoi bon vivre dans un monde injuste, sans pitié et livré à la loi de brutes avides et sans scrupules?

Il ne devait pas abandonner son plan, même si ce dernier avait très mal débuté et se présentait sous un mauvais jour.

Même là, dans cette voiture qui le menait vers l'enfer, il lui fallait se contraindre à travailler dans ce sens.

Sans broncher, de peur d'attirer l'attention du Lord, le garçon risqua un coup d'oeil en direction de Mulciber. Avachi dans la banquette, morose, le peintre était justement en train de le fixer. Harry lui adressa un léger clin d'oeil accompagné d'un sourire furtif. L'artiste parut surpris et se redressa dans son siège.

-Nous allons avoir une belle journée, fit remarquer le Lord en regardant par la fenêtre. Nous ne nous arrêterons pas à l'auberge cette nuit. Je propose que nous campions dans la forêt. Qu'en dis-tu, Jack?

-Vous ne craignez pas les animaux sauvages?, s'inquiéta l'artiste, visiblement peu enthousiasmé.

-Oh, nous dormirons dans la voiture! Nous aurons moins froid. Quant à Ritchie, il sait se défendre, je ne me fais pas de souci pour lui.

-Drôle d'idée..., grogna Jack. J'aurais préféré un repas copieux et un bon lit... Mais si vous tenez à jouer à Robin des bois...

-Nous gagnerons du temps. Et puis... J'aime mieux ne pas trop attirer l'attention, par les temps qui courent. On ne sait jamais sur qui on peut tomber, dans ces auberges...

Le peintre marmonna quelques mots incompréhensibles et se remit à dessiner.

-Et toi, Harry?, reprit le Lord. Ca te plaît, de dormir dans la forêt?

Le garçon haussa les épaules sans répondre.

-Je serai là pour te réchauffer..., murmura langoureusement l'aristocrate en le prenant par la taille et le serrant contre lui.

Il lui attrapa le visage et l'orienta vers lui pour l'embrasser sur la bouche.

-Tu nous joueras un petit morceau de violon, au coin du feu..., ajouta-t-il quand il eut détaché ses lèvres de celles de l'adolescent.

-Sûrement pas.., répliqua Harry en jetant à nouveau un regard oblique en direction de Mulciber. Ce ne serait pas vraiment une bonne idée, de déballer le Guarneri dans l'humidité de la forêt. A moins que vous ne vouliez le rendre inutilisable...

-Oh... Tu crois? Tu t'y connais sûrement mieux que moi... Dans ce cas, tu nous chanteras quelque chose...

-Dans vos rêves...

Mulciber ricana, tandis que le Lord laissait échapper un rire indulgent. En changeant de position, Harry vit que le peintre ne le lâchait pas des yeux, et il frissonna en sentant sur lui son regard lourd et collant qui le déshabillait sans pudeur. Mais n'était-ce pas ce qu'il avait délibérément souhaité et initié?

Cette fois encore, il lui décocha un sourire entendu, allongeant ses jambes devant lui pour prendre une pose abandonnée et sensuelle entre les bras du Lord. Il vit le peintre tressaillir et baisser à regret les yeux vers son carnet, la mâchoire contractée.

Les heures s'écoulaient, monotones. Le Lord et Jack parlaient peu, comme si la froideur était de mise entre eux. Harry se taisait, somnolant ou rêvassant, la tête vide. Par moments, se souvenant de son plan, il se risquait à regarder le peintre, surprenant à chaque fois ses yeux jaunes posés sur lui, et il lui envoyait en retour un clin d'oeil ou un sourire équivoque.

Comment se pouvait-il que le Lord n'ait pas encore remarqué la manière insistante dont Mulciber le dévisageait?

A présent, l'homme respirait bruyamment, la bouche béante, les yeux brillants, et il ne dessinait plus... Il sembla à Harry que ses mains tremblaient. Cette fois, le garçon le fixa hardiment, passant lentement sa langue sur ses lèvres entrouvertes.

-Vous avez fini, tous les deux!, s'écria soudain le Lord d'un ton exaspéré.

Harry sursauta puis se raidit, tandis que Mulciber, revenant à lui, feignait de s'étonner.

-Qu'y a-t-il, mylord?, dit-il d'une voix enrouée.

-Tu crois que je ne vois pas votre petit manège?

-Quel manège?

-Ces regards, que vous échangez, tous les deux... et le reste!

-Si je regarde Potter, c'est que je ne peux m'en empêcher, mylord. N'en prenez pas ombrage! Je suis incapable de rester inactif, il faut que je dessine, et... pour tout vous dire, il n'y a qu'un sujet qui m'inspire ici.

-Tu ne fais pas que dessiner, il me semble... D'ailleurs, tu vas me les montrer, ces dessins...

-Volontiers!, dit l'artiste en tendant son carnet au Lord qui le prit, mais ne l'ouvrit pas.

-Et toi, lança-t-il, agrippant Harry par les cheveux, derrière la tête... Tu t'imagines que je suis stupide, ou aveugle?

-De quoi parlez-vous?, siffla le garçon entre ses dents, grimaçant de douleur.

-Tu n'arrêtes pas de faire de l'oeil à Jack... Tu cherches quoi? A l'allumer, encore une fois? Malgré mes mises en garde?

-Pas du tout, je ne fais rien. Vous êtes fou, ou quoi? Laissez-moi tranquille!

Le Lord le lâcha, non sans lui avoir au préalable secoué la tête avec la volonté évidente de lui faire mal.

-Au prochain arrêt, Jack, tu descends, et tu rejoins Ritichie sur le siège du cocher, lança-t-il d'un ton qui n'admettait pas de réplique. L'esclave viendra à ta place à l'intérieur.

-Je vois que la confiance règne..., maugréa Mulciber en levant les yeux au ciel.

Le Lord se mit à tourner une à une les pages du carnet d'un geste raide. Harry regardait par dessus son épaule, tandis que l'artiste les observait tous deux du coin de l'oeil.

Sur les premiers feuillets figuraient les études de Ganymède dans les bras de Zeus. Habilement exécutées, elles étaient à la fois réalistes et poétiques. Les corps, souples et vivants, respiraient un mélange de grâce, de sensualité et de puissance. Malgré lui, Harry admira la maîtrise du dessinateur, la force de son trait. La seule chose gênante pour lui était qu'il en fût lui-même le modèle, en compagnie du Lord.

Bien que la beauté des dessins fût incontestable, l'aristocrate ne fit aucun commentaire.

Quand il en arriva aux croquis les plus récents, ceux que l'artiste avait tracés depuis le commencement du voyage, Harry le sentit se crisper à côté de lui.

Et pour cause... L'adolescent en était l'unique sujet. On le voyait assis, le menton posé sur sa main, suivant rêveusement des yeux le défilement du paysage à travers la vitre... Ou encore, le visage tourné vers le peintre, les mèches en désordre, il lui adressait un sourire espiègle... D'autres croquis le représentaient, le haut du corps rejeté en arrière sur le dossier, bras croisés derrière la tête, lèvres entrouvertes et yeux mi-clos dans une attitude alanguie et suggestive... La qualité des dessins restait excellente, la main de l'artiste n'avait pas dévié, malgré les secousses de la route et l'indigence de l'éclairage.

Comme à chaque fois qu'il contemplait ses oeuvres, Harry ne put s'empêcher d'éprouver une certaine considération pour Mulciber. Pourtant, il n'osa pas lever les yeux vers lui, de peur d'énerver encore plus le Lord.

Ce dernier referma le carnet avec brusquerie.

-Tu ne prendras plus Harry pour modèle, dit-il sèchement.

-Hein...? Pourquoi?, s'offusqua Mulciber, écarquillant les yeux.

-Parce que ça va trop loin. Ne fais pas semblant de ne pas comprendre.

-N'est-ce pas vous qui m'avez commandé plus d'une fois de le représenter?

-Si. Mais à présent, ça suffit! J'ai changé d'idée.

-Vous ne savez pas ce que vous voulez...

-Je sais surtout ce que toi, tu veux...

-Vraiment? Mon intention est de répondre à vos attentes en dessinant et peignant votre...hum... protégé.

Le peintre avait délibérément appuyé et traîné sur le dernier mot. Le Lord leva le menton.

-T'avais-je demandé de le dessiner dans cette voiture?, questionna-t-il, agressif.

-Je vous ai expliqué que je ne peux rester longtemps désoeuvré, objecta le peintre en haussant les épaules. Vous ne comprenez pas que ça m'occupe?

Le Lord ne répondit pas, mais garda le carnet avec lui. Le silence s'installa, pesant... Secrètement amusé, Harry se retint de siffloter cyniquement. Il n'y avait d'ailleurs pas de quoi triompher. Tout restait encore à faire...

Quelques minutes plus tard, la voiture s'arrêtait. La portière s'ouvrit et Ritchie apparut.

-Mylord! Il faudrait faire une pause pour laisser les chevaux se nourrir et souffler.

-Bien, Ritchie. L'endroit est-il favorable?

-Oui. Il y a une prairie et un ruisseau.

Ils descendirent de voiture, le Lord tenant Harry par le bras comme s'il craignait de le voir s'échapper.

Après avoir libéré les deux chevaux, Ritchie apporta au maître et ses compagnons un panier à provisions. Il étala une couverture sur le sol avec l'aide de Neville. Ils s'y assirent tous les cinq et mangèrent du pain, du fromage, de la viande séchée et des fruits. Le Lord fit généreusement circuler une gourde de vin mêlé d'eau.

Il avait choisi la place en face du jeune musicien et le couvait constamment du regard. Mal à l'aise, Harry l'évitait comme il pouvait, observant le paysage, humant l'air pur, savourant les chants d'oiseaux et contemplant le ciel printannier...

Le peintre sauta soudain sur ses pieds.

-Qui aimerait faire un petit tour dans le bois pour se dégourdir les jambes, en attendant que les chevaux soient reposés, proposa-t-il d'un ton engageant, après s'être essuyé la bouche du dos de la main. Mylord...? Vous n'êtes pas tenté?

-Non, Jack, je reste ici, dit le Lord avec froideur. Va, si tu veux.

-Moi, j'irais volontiers..., s'écria Harry en souriant au peintre, faisant mine de se lever pour le rejoindre.

-Certainement pas!, intervint le Lord. Tu ne bouges pas.

-Oh...mais...pourquoi?, s'indigna le garçon. J'ai des crampes partout, à force de rester assis. J'aimerais marcher un peu, ça me...

-Peu importe, tu n'y vas pas.

-Finalement, je n'y vais pas non plus, dit Jack, boudeur, en se rasseyant. J'ai trop peur que vous partiez sans m'attendre, pour vous débarasser de moi...

Il jeta au Lord un regard lourd de reproche. Le maître lui rendit un coup d'oeil haineux.

Neville les observait avec étonnement. Il ne devait pas être habitué à entendre le Lord et son complice se chamailler avec tant de rancoeur. Quant à Ritchie, son visage de brute restait inexpressif.

Comme pour fuir momentanément cet affrontement qu'il avait volontairement provoqué, Harry se laissa tomber en arrière dans l'herbe, allongé sur le dos, le regard perdu dans l'immensité du ciel. Il faisait doux... Les rayons de soleil lui caressaient le visage. Pris par la douce beauté de la nature, il eût pu se sentir heureux si la conscience de sa situation ne se fût constamment rappelée à lui. Il enviait la liberté de ces oiseaux insouciants dont les chants le ravissaient...

Un instant après, le Lord s'allongeait à ses côtés, posant une main nonchalante sur son ventre. Harry se demanda s'ils étaient visibles de la route. L'imposante voiture les cachait certainement à la vue des passants, qui étaient nombreux à cette heure, en carriole, à cheval ou à pieds.

-A quoi rêves tu, Harry?, murmura l'homme à son oreille.

"A la meilleure manière de t'anéantir, crapule...", faillit répondre le garçon.

-A rien...

-Bientôt, nous serons à Manderley. Nous ferons des balades à cheval, toi et moi. Et dans quelques jours, nous partirons pour les îles... Nous traverserons la mer, tous les deux...

Le Lord devait donc visiter sa plantation, et comptait y emmener Harry... Cela n'avait rien d'étonnant, après tout. Retour à la case départ...

Le jeune homme soupira, fermant les yeux pour cacher son désarroi.

-Nous allons reprendre le bateau, et cette fois, ce sera pour un long périple... Cette perspective te convient-elle, Harry?, insista le Lord en chatouillant la pommette du garçon avec un brin d'herbe.

-Hmmm...., grogna Harry, feignant de s'endormir.

L'homme n'insista plus. Et quelques minutes plus tard, Ritchie battait le rappel, invitant les voyageurs à remonter en voiture.

o0o0o0o0o0o

Le grand portail en fer forgé était fermé, de même que tous les volets intérieurs de l'imposante bâtisse. Pestant dans sa barbe, Dumbledore avisa une cloche et saisit la poignée qu'il tira vigoureusement à plusieurs reprises, déclenchant une sonnerie suffisamment claire pour alerter tout le voisinage.

Severus vit bouger un des volets, au premier étage. Comme le directeur de Poudlard insistait, secouant à nouveau la cloche, une porte latérale finit par s'ouvrir, livrant passage à un homme d'âge mûr, grand et costaud, en tenue de laquais. Il traversa rapidement la cour, approchant de la grille, l'oeil interrogateur.

-Bonjour! Nous voulons voir lord Voldemort!, annonça Dumbledore d'une voix aussi affirmée et autoritaire que le lui permettait son grand âge.

-Mon Maître n'est pas là, monsieur. Il est parti ce matin, à l'aube.

-Il est parti? Pour combien de temps?

-Oh... pour des mois, monsieur! Je ne sais quand il reviendra.

-Et où allait-il?

-Autant que je sache, il se rend à Bristol, dans sa propriété du bord de mer, monsieur. A présent, veuillez m'excuser, j'ai à faire...

L'homme se détourna après un léger salut de la tête.

-Attendez!, lança le directeur. Avec qui est-il parti?

Le laquais considéra Dumbledore avec surprise et méfiance.

-Eh bien... il me semble qu'il y avait son ami le peintre... et son cocher, bien sûr...

-Et un jeune homme brun, un certain Harry Potter? N'était-il pas avec lui?

-Je n'en sais rien, monsieur... Ils sont partis très tôt, alors, vous savez... J'ai mal vu...

-C'est bon, je vous remercie!, dit Dumbledore en se détournant, entraînant Severus avec lui le long du trottoir tandis que le laquais retournait hâtivement sur ses pas.

-Il s'est produit ce que je redoutais, murmura le pasteur, la mort dans l'âme. Voldemort s'est enfui avec Potter. Nous arrivons trop tard.

-Vous voyez, j'avais raison, Severus. Il est certain à présent que Harry est son prisonnier. Bien entendu, il n'est pas venu me voir, hier soir. Peut-être n'a-t-il même pas été informé de mon passage Grevillestreet... Je ne sais de quelle manière le Lord est parvenu à s'introduire dans Poudlard sans effraction pour l'en faire sortir... Peut-être l'a-t-il menacé de diverses manières, en lui envoyant secrètement des messages, l'obligeant à venir le retrouver... Toujours est-il qu'il le séquestre bel et bien, et que maintenant, il l'emmène au loin pour éviter que nous cherchions à le récupérer. Savez-vous où se trouve exactement cette propriété de Bristol?

-Oui. C'est en ce lieu que je suis allé chercher le garçon, il y a quelques mois..., dit sombrement Severus.

Dumbledore s'arrêta et fixa le révérend de ses yeux clairs.

-Il faut les rattraper, il n'y a pas une minute à perdre, dit-il avec fermeté. Je suis désolé, mais vous allez devoir y retourner, Severus...

-Mais... comment?, bredouilla le pasteur, le coeur affolé. Pourquoi moi?

Le vieillard lui prit le bras.

-Pourquoi vous? Parce que je sais que le garçon est important pour vous. Vous ne le laisserez pas tomber, n'est-ce pas?

Le regard bleu sondait le sien, implacable.

-Là n'est pas la question. Je ne vois pas de quelle manière je pourrais, tout seul, poursuivre Voldemort et...

-Vous ne serez pas seul. Je vous prête la voiture de l'école, ainsi que mon cocher Roger, et Matt, le garçon coursier, qui est formidablement efficace et dévoué. Il ne leur faudra pas plus d'une heure pour se préparer.

-Mais... et mes charges pastorales?

-Je m'en occupe. J'irai moi-même trouver votre supérieur, je lui expliquerai que j'ai un besoin urgent d'organiste, et que vous êtes le seul à pouvoir remplir cette fonction.

Les yeux du vieillard pétillaient de malice. Severus eut malgré lui un mince sourire, mais se rembrunit très vite.

-Ce n'est pas tout. Comment vais-je pouvoir dominer plusieurs hommes armés et sans scrupules?

-Roger et Matt sont aguerris, croyez moi. Ils seront armés, eux aussi. Et vous aurez Harry de votre côté...

-Ca, c'est loin d'être certain..., grommela Severus en baissant les yeux.

Dumbledore l'attrapa par les épaules et le secoua sans douceur.

-Allez-vous enfin faire confiance à ce garçon, Severus?

Vaincu, le révérend inclina brièvement la tête en signe d'assentiment. Le vieux musicien avait gagné.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o

-Luna..., souffla Drago en relevant les mèches blondes de la jeune fille pour l'embrasser dans le cou.

Elle se tourna vers lui, et leurs lèvres se joignirent en un long baiser ardent.

-M'aimes-tu?, glissa-t-il doucement, caressant la joue pâle et douce.

-Peut-être... je ne sais pas. Il vaut mieux que je ne vous aime pas trop...

-Pourquoi?, dit-il, surpris et choqué.

-Je ne dois pas m'attacher à vous.

-Que dis-tu?

Elle le regarda de ses grands yeux mélancoliques.

-Je sais que vous me laisserez tomber bientôt, pour vous marier avec une femme de votre rang.

-Je ne te laisserai jamais tomber, Luna, souffla-t-il avec ferveur. Il est vrai que je ne pourrai pas t'épouser, hélas. Du moins, pas tout de suite, pas tant que mes parents seront vivants. Mais je ne veux pas me marier à une femme que je n'aimerai pas. Je resterai donc célibataire.

-Vous dites ça pour me rassurer, mais je sais bien que vous cèderez à vos parents. Comment faire autrement? Ils exigeront que vous leur donniez un héritier...

-Mon héritier sera l'enfant que tu porteras, Luna, et lui seul. Je n'en veux aucun autre...

La jeune fille sourit en baissant les yeux. Il reprit son visage en coupe entre ses mains et l'embrassa avec tendresse. Puis, la lâchant:

-Tourne toi. Je veux te dessiner de profil.

-Vous n'en avez pas assez, de faire mon portrait sous tous les angles?

-Jamais, mon coeur. Jamais je ne me lasserai de toi...

o0o0o0o0o0o

Le jour s'assombrissait, le crépuscule était proche. Ritchie arrêta la voiture et vint consulter le Lord, qui était assis avec Harry et Neville dans la cabine.

-Mylord, il faut trouver un endroit où camper. Il fera bientôt nuit. J'ai vu un chemin sur la droite qui semble assez large pour que j'y engage la voiture. Dois-je le prendre?

-Parfait, Ritchie. Je te fais confiance pour nous dénicher un superbe lieu où passer la nuit.

La voiture quitta la route et cahota de longues minutes le long d'une allée bordée de grand arbres.

Quand elle se fut arrêtée, le Lord descendit, suivi des garçons, et s'étira en exprimant bruyamment sa satisfaction. L'endroit ne manquait pas de charme. Ils se trouvaient au centre d'une vaste clairière se prêtant parfaitement à un campement.

Après avoir dételé les chevaux, Ritchie envoya Neville à la recherche de bois sec. Harry proposa son aide, mais le Lord lui interdit de s'éloigner seul.

-Je peux les accompagner, moi!, lança Mulciber. Je les surveillerai, n'ayez crainte!

Le Lord hésita, puis donna son accord de mauvaise grâce.

Les deux garçons s'enfoncèrent de quelques mètres dans le sous-bois. Harry aurait voulu en profiter pour parler à Neville, mais Mulciber eut vite fait de les rejoindre. Il se mit lui aussi à ramasser des branches à leurs côtés. L'air de rien, Harry manoeuvrait pour se rapprocher de l'homme, les bras de plus en plus chargés. Quand il fut tout près, se baissant pour saisir une brindille, il s'arrangea pour frôler avec insistance le bras du peintre qu'il sentit frémir à ce contact.

L'homme ne dit rien, mais il eut un petit rire silencieux et lança une oeillade au garçon. Ce dernier lui sourit furtivement, puis se détourna, s'écartant pour revenir près de Neville.

Ils ne tardèrent pas à retourner vers le centre de la clairière, où Ritchie avait déjà démarré le feu. Harry laissa tomber son tas de branches sur le sol à proximité, et resta debout, regardant les flammes grandir. A son tour, Mulciber avança pour déposer son bois. En s'éloignant, il prit soin de passer tout contre le garçon, au point de le bousculer légèrement. Cette fois encore, ils échangèrent un regard complice...

Mais le Lord était déjà là, revenant de la voiture dans laquelle il était allé prendre un manteau. Il avança vers Harry et s'arrêta près de lui.

-Tu n'as pas froid? Tu veux mettre ça?

-Non, ça va, pour l'instant... Et le feu commence à chauffer.

-Comme tu voudras, dit le Lord en couvrant ses propres épaules.

Bientôt, ils firent tous cercle autour du brasier, s'asseyant sur des couvertures. La nuit était tombée, les flammes dansaient, et Ritchie faisait chauffer de la soupe au lard apportée de Londres dans une marmite. Neville distribua des bols et des cuillers, et quand l'épais breuvage fut prêt, ils prirent plaisir à l'avaler en silence.

La conversation paressa ensuite entre les trois hommes. Les garçons se taisaient...

Le regard perdu dans les flammes, Harry songeait tristement à Severus, qu'il ne reverrait sans doute jamais. Où se trouvait le pasteur à cet instant? Pensait-il encore à lui, par moments? Le détestait-il radicalement pour toutes les horreurs qu'il lui avait dites? Ou avait-il compris de quoi il retournait, une fois le premier choc passé...?

Quant à Neville, il graissait consciencieusement les cuirs de l'attelage que Ritchie lui avait mis entre les mains.

Des oiseaux de nuit poussaient parfois un cri bref. Non loin du campement, les chevaux renâclaient ou s'ébrouaient paisiblement.

Après une heure passée ainsi autour du feu, le Lord se pencha vers Harry assis auprès de lui.

-Viens avec moi. Nous allons nous coucher.

L'homme se leva, attendant que le garçon le suive. Devinant ce qui l'attendait, Harry n'avait aucune envie de quitter la chaleur du feu. Cependant, il se mit sur pied à son tour, obéissant à l'aristocrate. Avant de s'éloigner, il jeta un regard en direction de Mulciber. Ce dernier paraissait surpris et contrarié.

-Je viens avec vous dans la voiture, mylord?

-Non, Jack. Tu dormiras dehors, avec Ritchie et l'esclave...

-Ah bon...?, s'étonna le peintre, ironique. Là encore, vous avez changé d'avis? Dommage... Je compte sur vous pour me prêter de quoi me couvrir.

-Demande à Ritchie. Il y a tout ce qu'il faut dans les malles, sur le toit.

-Bonne nuit, alors... Profitez-en bien!

-Ne t'inquiète pas pour nous, ricana le Lord. A demain matin!

L'aristocrate poussa Harry devant lui, dans l'obscurité. En s'écartant du feu, le garçon sentit la morsure du froid, et il frissonna. Comme s'il avait perçu son état, l'homme passa un bras sur ses épaules, l'entraînant vers la voiture.

-Bientôt, tu auras trop chaud, promit-il, goguenard.

Ils y grimpèrent, et le Lord ferma la porte. Il faisait sombre dans l'habitacle. Harry se laissa tomber sur une banquette. L'homme s'assit contre lui, le prenant aussitôt par la taille.

-Enfin, nous sommes seuls, tous les deux... j'aurais pu étrangler Jack, ce matin. Il passait son temps à te dévorer des yeux, c'était insupportable. Et l'esclave, cet après-midi, avec sa mine stupide de chien battu... Qu'est-ce qu'il m'a énervé!

Un moment passa en silence. Le Lord défaisait un à un les boutons de la veste du garçon, puis ceux de sa chemise, prenant son temps. Harry ne bougeait pas, sachant qu'il ne servait à rien de vouloir s'opposer à l'homme.

-Etre si prêt de toi, pendant des heures, sans pouvoir te toucher... C'est un véritable supplice. Et toi, tu me pousses à bout. Tu cherches par tous les moyens à me rendre fou.

Une fois encore, le garçon ne répondit pas. A présent, le Lord lui caressait le torse, insistant complaisamment sur les zones sensibles...

-Sais-tu ce que tu mériterais, Harry?, dit-il soudain d'une voix basse, menaçante, en cessant ses attouchements...Que je te fasse donner vingt coups de fouet. Ou, mieux, que je te les donne moi-même. Tu ne dis rien?

Comme le garçon continuait à se taire, le Lord parut s'énerver. Sans avertissement, il le renversa sur la banquette, lui saisissant les poignets et s'appuyant sur lui de tout son poids.

-Tu es d'accord pour que je te corrige, une bonne fois pour toutes?

-Qu'est-ce qui vous prend?, souffla Harry. Vous perdez la tête?

-Ne fais pas l'innocent. Tu sais très bien que j'ai toute ma raison. Pourquoi joues-tu avec le feu, Harry?

-Je ne sais pas de quoi vous parlez.

L'homme se rapprocha, se penchant plus profondément au dessus de lui.

-Peux-tu nier avoir outrageusement aguiché Jack pendant tout le voyage, juste sous mon nez?

-Bien sûr que je nie! Vous dites n'importe quoi!

Le Lord serra plus fort les poignets du garçon.

-Ne me prends pas pour un imbécile. Quel est ton but? Te moquer de moi? Ou nous monter l'un contre l'autre, Jack et moi, pour mieux te délecter de nos disputes?

Confus, Harry bénit l'obscurité qui cachait au Lord la rougeur soudaine de ses joues. Il était démasqué. Bien sûr, il aurait dû s'en douter. Le Lord n'était pas si naïf...

-Franchement, je ne vois pas à quoi vous faites allusion, grommela-t-il, claquant des dents et grimaçant de douleur. Je n'y peux rien, s'il me regarde tout le temps...

-Ben voyons... Plus les jours passent, et plus je te découvre différent du garçon que je croyais connaître, souffla le Lord en s'allongeant cette fois de tout son long sur Harry, lui emprisonnant d'une main les poignets au dessus de la tête. Je ne te savais pas capable de tant d'hypocrisie et d'une telle fourberie. Sans compter que tu te comportes comme une petite pute, sans la moindre honte...

Son autre main glissa sur le torse découvert de Harry et se mit à malaxer, pincer et tordre sans pitié la chair tendre qui se présentait à elle. Le garçon cria, rua et se tortilla, cherchant à se dégager, mais l'homme était trop lourd, trop fort.

-Tu peux crier, continuait le Lord entre ses dents. Personne ne viendra à ton secours. Ton ingratitude est écoeurante. N'est-ce pas moi qui t'avais sauvé des mains de Jack, ce jour où il t'avait attaché au lit et voulait te prendre de force? A moins que tu aies aimé ce qu'il te faisait, à l'époque? Peut-être était-ce toi qui lui avais suggéré cette mise en scène?

-Non...Arrêtez...!

-Je n'arrêterai que si tu me supplies de te prendre...

-Jamais...

-Tu aimes ça, pourtant, qu'on te brutalise... Reconnais-le! Ca t'excite! Tu ne jouis jamais aussi bien que quand je te malmène... La preuve...

Ayant passé une main sous les fesses du garçon, le Lord frottait son érection contre lui, remuant le bassin et mimant l'acte sexuel. Malgré son désir naissant, Harry sut qu'il n'en supporterait pas plus. Profitant que l'homme ne le tenait plus aussi fermement, il libéra ses poignets et le repoussa de toutes ses forces. Surpris, le Lord fut déséquilibré et tomba à genoux par terre, entre les deux banquettes, se cognant les genoux. Le garçon se redressa, puis se leva vivement et tenta d'enjamber le Lord pour gagner la porte.

Mais l'homme fut plus rapide. Furieux, il attrapa Harry par la taille et le fit basculer en arrière sur le plancher de la voiture. En tombant, le garçon se cogna violemment la tête contre le montant du banc.

Le temps qu'il reprenne ses esprits, le crâne traversé d'élancements douloureux, le Lord était à nouveau sur lui...

-Alors, tu crois pouvoir m'échapper? Et ta punition?, haleta l'homme avant de lui coller deux claques magistrales qui achevèrent de l'abrutir.

Quelques instant plus tard, l'homme avait habilement baissé leurs deux pantalons et lui relevait sans ménagement un genou pour mieux le pénétrer, sans préparation.

Profondément humilié, étourdi de souffrance, Harry se mit à pleurer. C'était la première fois que cela lui arrivait depuis des années. Dans l'obscurité de la voiture, l'homme ne s'en rendit même pas compte, tout occupé qu'il était à aller et venir en lui pour parfaire son plaisir. Enfin, après avoir longuement joui, il se pencha pour baiser le visage du garçon inerte, et il sentit sous ses lèvres l'humidité de ses larmes.

-Tu pleures?, s'étonna-t-il.

Dégrisé et repu, il se retira et s'assit parterre, adossé à la banquette. Comme Harry ne bougeait pas, il se baissa et le prit avec effort dans ses bras, caressant ses joues mouillées du bout des doigts. Puis il le souleva en soufflant et l'allongea sur une des banquettes. Après l'avoir plus ou moins rhabillé, il le couvrit de son manteau. Enfin, sans mot dire, il s'étendit lui-même sur l'autre banquette et ne tarda guère à s'endormir profondément.

Le garçon gardait les yeux ouverts dans le noir. Il savait qu'il ne tiendrait pas un jour de plus en compagnie de cet homme.

Quand il entendit le Lord ronfler paisiblement, il s'assit sur la banquette. La tête lui tournait. Il tâta précautionneusement son crâne et sentit une plaie ouverte, sur le côté gauche. Ses doigts étaient poisseux d'un liquide qui devait être du sang. Il les essuya machinalement à sa chemise mal boutonnée.

Il se leva péniblement, laissant le manteau sur la banquette et, titubant un peu, il ouvrit la portière de la voiture le plus silencieusement possible. Puis il se glissa au dehors et referma derrière lui.

Les jambes tremblantes et le postérieur en feu, il descendit le marchepied, avant de sauter maladroitement sur le sol.

La pleine lune éclairait l'étendue d'herbe autour de lui. Il fit quelques pas incertains, serrant ses bras autour de son corps. Il tremblait de froid et de détresse, mais déjà, l'air pur de la forêt l'aidait à retrouver un peu de calme et de sérénité.

En approchant du feu dans lequel rougeoyaient encore quelques braises, Harry vit trois formes allongées, recouvertes de pelisses.

C'était le moment. Il revint vers la voiture. Durant les pauses, il avait remarqué que Ritchie rangeait ses outils dans une sacoche, sous son siège de cocher.

Sans faire de bruit et en prenant soin de ne pas secouer la voiture, il se hissa sur la plateforme. Le sac était bien rangé sous le banc. Il le tira vers lui, l'ouvrit et se mit à le fouiller fébrilement.

Un instant plus tard, il sentait sous sa paume, parmi les pinces, marteaux et autres crochets, quelque chose de fin et de métallique. Il reconnut aussitôt la lame d'un couteau, pas très bien aiguisé. L'objet était muni d'un manche grossier et mal ajusté. Il s'en saisit malgré tout, referma le sac et le poussa sous le siège, avant de glisser le couteau dans la poche de sa veste.

Puis il entreprit de redescendre.

L'affaire était loin d'être gagnée. Le Lord cachait toujours sur lui un fin poignard. De plus, il transportait plusieurs armes à feu dans ses sacoches, sans compter l'épée qu'il exhibait fréquemment à sa ceinture. Quant à Mulciber, Harry était moins bien renseigné à son sujet, mais il soupçonnait le peintre de dissimuler lui aussi en permanence dans ses vêtements une arme blanche plus ou moins redoutable.

Il posait le pied à terre quand il entendit dans son dos un bruit de pas précipités. Le temps qu'il se retourne pour faire face au danger, quelqu'un s'était jeté sur lui, le projetant à terre dans l'herbe humide de la clairière.

Sa blessure au crâne se rappela douloureusement à lui tandis que sa tête frappait une nouvelle fois le sol.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fabriques, Potty chéri...?, chuchota dans son oreille une voix basse et rauque.

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

**Merci d'avoir lu jusqu'au bout! Je vous embrasse!**

**Marie: **Merci pour ce petit mot, ça me fait très plaisir! :)** Chixsss: **Ah ha! Mon chantage a marché? Pas sur tout le monde, apparemment... En tout cas, merci à toi! Biz! **Sophie: **Voui, Harry n'est pas assez fourbe pour que son plan fonctionne bien, les ficelles sont trop grosses. Mais bon, comme ses deux bourreaux ont tous les deux un ego sur-dimensionné, il a ses chances, malgré tout. Merci pour ta fidélité!! Ziboux! **Naka: **Coucou! Je suis contente de savoir que tu es impatiente de lire la suite. Tu y trouveras une partie des réponses à tes questions. Merci et à bientôt!!** Loan:** Ah la la, comment veux-tu que je ne sois pas accro à tes reviews? C'est vrai que tu me manquais, je le reconnais *_rougit de honte_*. En tout cas, je suis heureuse de savoir que tu es toujours là.- Et oui, j'imagine tout à fait Mulciber ressemblant au Caravage. Tu as parfaitement su apprécier sa personnalité! Mais je ne sais pas si j'en révèlerai beaucoup plus sur son passé. La fic est déjà trop longue, je dois mettre un frein à mes envies de tout dire, tout décrire... Disons pour simplifier que sa vie ressemble à celle du Caravage (assez mouvementée et scandaleuse!)- Tes questions sur la fin, je ne peux y répondre, tu t'en doutes, mais elles sont tout à fait perspicaces et intelligentes. -Merci, merci pour tes compliments sur mon écriture, j'en suis toute émue. Je t'embrasse! **Marie la petite: **Merci pour ton commentaire! Oui, j'aime beaucoup Dumbledore, et j'ai un peu de mal avec les fics dans lesquelles on le ridiculise. -En effet, Harry a des progrès à faire en matière de machiavélisme. C'est qu'il est pressé, le pauvre, il n'en peut plus (à moins que ça soit l'auteure qui craigne de faire languir les lecteurs!) Tu as raison, je n'ai pas à me plaindre pour le nombre de reviews, mais quand des lecteurs fidèles disparaissent, c'est vraiment douloureux. Je suis trop gâtée, sans doute! Bises! **Sakura495: **Hello! Bienvenue sur cette fic! Je ne peux te révéler ce que va faire Rogue, ou il n'y a plus de suspens, désolée!- Malheureusement, je ne suis pas bien placée pour te recommander des fics, à part celles qui sont dans mes favoris. J'en lis très peu, par manque de temps, hélas. Pour le thème que tu recherches, je te recommande cependant "Les guerres de Médésis", de Dragonha. A bientôt!! **Artemis: -**Qu'ont-ils fait du corps de Cédric? On ne le saura qu'à la fin de la fic... -Oui, Harry est plutôt malhabile. Mais il a su faire naître le doute et le soupçon, ainsi qu'une réelle frustration du côté de Mulciber. -Un grand Merci pour ton soutien! Ciao! **Nanii: **Bonjour! Contente de découvrir une nouvelle lectrice! Non, le Lord ne joue pas (ou plus) d'instrument. Dans "Maîtres chanteurs", j'avais mis Lucius au piano... Je ne voulais pas me répéter dans cette nouvelle fic. Mais le Lord est mélomane, n'est-ce pas? Merci à toi, et à bientôt! **Une potterienne: **Oh, tu ne m'as pas laissé beaucoup de temps pour répondre à tes questions, pourtant si intéressantes! Bon, je vais essayer quand même: -Mulciber va peut-être se méfier, mais la tentation est trop forte, hé hé... -Le Lord pas si énervé en surprenant Harry et Jack ensemble...? Oui, il ronge son frein, cherche une explication, parce que ce sont deux êtres auxquels il tient, l'un comme l'autre. Mais il va finir par perdre son calme, rassure-toi!! -Oui, Harry a peur du Lord, à présent. L'homme est de plus en plus violent et brutal, son comportement envers Harry commence à ressembler à celui qu'il a vis-à-vis de Neville. -Dumbledore espère qu'on va retrouver Diggory, et que celui-ci parlera. Il n'est pas encore certain que le violoniste est mort. Il pense qu'il y a une piste à creuser de ce côté là. -Il y a eu une prise de conscience chez Neville, peut-être parce qu'il a goûté à un semblant de liberté chez les Malefoy.-Merci pour tous ces commentaires et encouragements, c'est adorable de ta part! Bises!


	16. Chapter 16

**Bonjour à tous! Et mille mercis aux reviewers, vous êtes le rayon de soleil de ma semaine!**

**Au programme, un chapitre un peu plus court, cette fois...**

**Attention, ANNONCE IMPORTANTE ! Il n'y aura ****pas de nouveau chapitre la semaine prochaine****, car je pars sur une île déserte ^^ où je n'aurai pas internet. **

**En ce qui concerne la suite, je ferai tout mon possible pour ne pas prendre trop de retard. Merci de votre compréhension! (Heu...Désolée, ça fait très administratif, là...)**

**Bonne lecture!**

**CHAPITRE SEIZE**

Mulciber !

C'était bien sa chance...

Le peintre l'avait-il vu alors qu'il était en train de farfouiller dans le sac de Ritchie?

Mais l'heure n'était pas à la spéculation. Maintenu allongé dans l'herbe froide et humide, Harry se demanda si son crâne douloureux, après avoir une nouvelle fois violemment heurté le sol, n'allait pas tout simplement exploser...

-Qu'est-ce que tu faisais là-haut, sur la plate-forme, Potty...?, continua Mulciber à voix basse, assis à califourchon sur lui. Pourquoi tu n'es pas avec le Lord, dans la voiture?

-Ca ne vous regarde pas, lâcha Harry, rassuré que le peintre ne l'ait pas surpris la main dans le sac.

-Vraiment? Est-ce qu'il est d'accord pour que tu te balades dehors à cette heure de la nuit? Ou bien tu lui as filé entre les doigts, et tu te préparais à prendre le large?

-Laissez-moi, souffla le garçon qui gesticulait en dépit de ses maux de tête, essayant vainement de faire basculer le peintre.

Mais ce dernier renforça sa prise autour de lui et se pencha en avant, jusqu'à ce que son visage effleure celui du garçon.

-Veux-tu que je te ramène là-haut, avec lui?

-Non...

-Il dort, c'est ça? Et tu en as profité pour t'évader?

-Fichez-moi la paix!

-Certainement pas. Je ne vais pas te laisser partir, qu'est-ce que tu crois?

-Je ne cherche pas à m'enfuir.

-Ah bon? Si tu le dis... Je vais faire semblant de te croire. Dans ce cas, si tu ne veux pas rejoindre le Lord, amusons-nous un peu, toi et moi... N'est-ce pas ce que tu voulais, tout à l'heure?

-Non...non. Pas maintenant. Je n'ai pas...

-Chhhht... siffla le peintre en se jetant voracement sur sa bouche.

Pendant que le peintre martyrisait ses lèvres, Harry, affolé, tentait de rassembler ses esprits. Devait-il céder à l'homme, afin de l''impliquer jusqu'au cou et aller ainsi au bout de son plan? Ou au contraire, lui résister en appelant à l'aide pour réveiller le Lord et provoquer ainsi volontairement son courroux?

Mais subir dans la même nuit de nouveaux assauts était au dessus de ses forces...

Son hésitation ne fit que stimuler Mulciber. De plus en plus enflammé, l'homme se mit à le palper et le tripoter, tout en se frottant impatiemment contre lui. Harry pouvait sentir toute la frustration qu'il avait accumulée durant le voyage, et les halètements brûlants dans son oreille lui parurent encore plus obscènes et insupportables que la sensation de cette virilité pressée contre son aine, dure et vindicative.

-Arrêtez, souffla-t-il en le repoussant, ou je vais crier...

-Crier? Tu es fou! Tu veux alerter sa Majesté?

-Oui... Je vais le faire si vous continuez. Je vous ai dit que ce n'est pas possible, là... J'ai mal à la tête... ça suffit!

-Allez, Potty, laisse-toi aller. Je vais te faire du bien, tu vas aimer ça, j'en suis sûr... Et puis là, c'est trop tard, j'en ai trop envie, vois-tu... Il ne fallait pas me titiller et me provoquer, toute la journée...

-Pas dehors, comme ça, dans l'humidité... c'est désagréable...

-Tin, tin, tin... Ne fais pas ta chochotte. Je vais te tenir chaud, tu verras...

-Arrêtez! Vous m'écrasez...

-Mais non... Viens dans mes bras, mon coeur...

L'homme se décala sur le côté, prenant le garçon par la taille et le soulevant, avant d'enrouler ses jambes autour de lui.

Soudain, Harry crut entendre un bruit léger. Comme un frôlement dans l'herbe. Etait-ce un animal? Ou un de leurs compagnons qui s'était réveillé et venait voir ce qui se passait? Il se raidit encore plus, se débattant frénétiquement, sans oser élever la voix cependant.

-Reste tranquille, grogna le peintre en le ceinturant plus fermement. Bon sang, laisse-toi faire, je te dis! Tu vas voir, le plaisir que je vais te donner. Tu ne le regretteras pas! Je suis meilleur que le Lord, je te le prouverai. Mais... Attends... C'est quoi, ça?

L'homme venait de sentir le couteau à travers la doublure de la veste de Harry. Déjà, ses doigts glissaient dans la poche pour s'en emparer prestement, avant que le garçon puisse réagir...

-Intéressant... qu'est-ce que tu comptais faire, avec ça?, dit-il en introduisant l'objet dans sa propre poche, à l'arrière de sa culotte de toile.

Tout à coup, il se figea.

Harry comprit ce qui se passait en voyant une grande silhouette penchée au dessus d'eux, se détachant brusquement en ombre chinoise sur le fond du ciel éclairé par la lune.

Le Lord.

-Tiens, tiens... Quand le chat dort, les souris dansent..., murmura l'aristocrate en tirant sur Mulciber qu'il avait agrippé par le col, le forçant à se lever. J'ai comme une impression de déjà vu, là...

-Ce n'est pas...ce que vous croyez..., se défendit Mulciber en se redressant, tandis que Harry, enfin libéré de l'étreinte de son agresseur, se mettait lui aussi prestement sur pied et reculait de quelques pas en titubant.

-Moi, je suis comme saint Thomas, Jack, railla le Lord, apparemment très calme. Je ne crois que ce que je vois... Et là, en sortant de la voiture, à moitié endormi, qu'est ce que j'aperçois à mes pieds? Deux personnes en train de fricoter dans l'herbe...

-Non, vous faites erreur, mylord. J'ai rattrapé Potter, alors qu'il s'apprêtait à...

-Tu as une drôle de façon de le rattraper... Je n'ai rien perdu de ce que tu disais, Jack. Je ne suis ni sourd, ni idiot!

-Je l'ai surpris, alors qu'il voulait s'enfuir, je vous dis! ... Et il avait un couteau dans la poche!

-Je m'occuperai de lui plus tard. Mais tu vas d'abord m'expliquer pourquoi tu te vantais de savoir lui _donner du plaisir_..._mieux que le Lord_!!

-C'était une ruse, pour le...

-C'est ça... une drôle de ruse, sur un ton qui ne trompait pas..., reprit le Lord sans lâcher le peintre, menaçant. J'en ai assez vu et entendu, Jack. Tu t'es moqué de moi, et ce n'est pas la première fois. Tu vas devoir t'en repentir à présent.

-Et alors?, s'énerva soudain Mulciber en essayant d'échapper à la prise de l'aristocrate. Pourquoi devrais-je toujours me soumettre à votre volonté? Je ne suis pas votre chien! Vous vous comportez comme un tyran!

-Un tyran? Allons bon... Et qui te nourrit? Qui te paye tes toiles, tes peintures?

-Si vous n'étiez pas là, je me serais débrouillé autrement. Et j'aurais peut-être plus de succès dans le monde. Vous étouffez mon talent, voilà!

-Tu n'es qu'un ingrat! Te rappelles-tu dans quel état tu étais, le jour où je t'ai sorti du ruisseau, à Florence?

-C'est de l'histoire ancienne... et depuis, je vous ai payé au centuple...

-De l'histoire ancienne?, continuait le Lord, exaspéré, en secouant le peintre sans ménagement. Vraiment ? Si je ne t'avais pas arraché à ta condition pour te prendre sous mon aile, tu serais mort depuis longtemps, après avoir sombré dans l'ivrognerie et la débauche…

-Je n'en peux plus!, cria Mulciber en se dégageant brusquement de la poigne du Lord. Vous surveillez mes moindres faits et gestes… Je n'ai aucune liberté. Je ne peux même pas dessiner et peindre selon mon inspiration…

-Et quel est le sujet qui t'inspire ? Harry, n'est-ce pas?… Toujours lui ...

-Et alors? Je ne vois pas pourquoi vous vous en offusquez ! Au début, quand vous avez fait venir Potter à Manderley, vous m'avez promis que j'aurais un magnifique saint Sébastien à disposition. Et à présent, vous m'interdisez de le prendre pour modèle !

-C'est vrai, dit le Lord en avançant à nouveau d'un pas, si bien que le peintre fut forcé de reculer et se trouva acculé contre un arbre. Tu étais invité à représenter Harry, mais pas à lui sauter dessus pour coucher avec lui. Ce n'est pas faute de t'avoir prévenu que ce garçon m'appartenait, et que je n'accepterais de le partager avec personne. Tu n'as tenu aucun compte de mes mises en garde, et à présent, tu me nargues de manière éhontée…

-Et si je vous disais que c'est le garçon lui-même qui m'a proposé de coucher avec lui ?, contre-attaqua le peintre d'un ton acide.

-C'est impossible, cracha violemment le Lord, après une hésitation. Il t'a toujours détesté. T'es tu seulement regardé dans un miroir ? Penses-tu vraiment qu'un adolescent comme lui puisse être attiré par quelqu'un comme toi, avec ta gueule de travers, ton ventre bedonnant, ton éternelle barbe de trois jours et tes ongles sales ?

A ces mots, le peintre ne se contint plus. Terriblement vexé, il se jeta sur le Lord. Ce dernier fut plus rapide et lui envoya un coup de poing dans l'abdomen.

A la fois fasciné et horrifié, Harry avait suivi cet échange, comme pétrifié. Il sentit soudain une main chaude saisir la sienne.

-Viens, Harry. Allons-y, chuchota une voix à son oreille.

C'était Neville, qui, dissimulé dans l'ombre, le tirait en arrière.

Pourquoi le jeune métis cherchait-il à l'éloigner du combat ? Harry, quant à lui, voulait à tout prix voir lequel des deux hommes allait prendre le dessus. Son plan, finalement, semblait destiné à aboutir...

-Ne restons pas là…, insista Neville d'un ton pressant, toujours à voix basse, en le tirant plus fermement. Tu ne veux pas t'enfuir ? C'est le moment !

Revenant de son égarement, Harry comprit enfin les intentions du jeune esclave. Fuir ? S'évader ? Echapper au Lord ? Mais pour aller où ? Pour faire quoi ? Le souvenir cuisant de son escapade avec Luna lui revint brutalement en mémoire…

-Où veux-tu aller ?, chuchota-t-il en se retournant vers Neville, tandis que le Lord et Mulciber roulaient par terre, poussant des grognements furieux.

-Peu importe… quelque part…dans la forêt. Il faut se cacher.

Réveillé à son tour par les cris, Ritchie approchait d'un pas vif, avec l'intention évidente d'intervenir pour séparer les deux combattants.

Harry hésitait, face à un terrible dilemme. Il eût voulu tuer le Lord, ou au moins, le voir mourir. Renoncer signifiait qu'il n'aurait jamais l'esprit en paix, sachant que son bourreau était vivant et risquait à tout moment de s'en prendre à nouveau à lui.

Mais n'était-ce pas un objectif hors de sa portée ? Il n'avait même pas été capable de conserver un couteau dans sa poche plus de cinq minutes... Ne ferait-il pas mieux d'écouter Neville, et de prendre le large, tant que les deux hommes étaient occupés à s'entretuer et ne leur prêtaient aucune attention?

-Salaud, haleta le Lord en se dégageant _in extremis_ de la prise de Mulciber, lequel brandissait le couteau qu'il venait de confisquer à Harry. Tu ne t'en sortiras pas comme ça ! Ritchie ! Attrape le !

Sur une impulsion subite, Harry se décida. Il recula silencieusement dans l'obscurité des arbres, la main toujours enfermée dans celle de l'esclave.

-Je viens…, murmura-t-il, le cœur battant à tout rompre.

Et les deux garçons s'enfoncèrent à pas de loup dans le sous-bois…

o0o0o0o0o0o

-Ah non, monsieur. Aucune personne ressemblant à ce signalement ne s'est arrêtée ici pour la nuit, désolé.

Severus se mordit la lèvre. C'était la troisième auberge dans laquelle il se renseignait. Nulle part on n'avait vu lord Voldemort et sa troupe. Et au delà de ce dernier gîte s'étendaient des lieues et des lieues de forêt et d'étendue sauvage où il était impossible de faire halte.

-Bon. Tant pis. Je vous remercie, répondit-il au gros aubergiste qui attendait toujours sa réaction. Nous allons dormir ici cette nuit, s'il vous reste de quoi loger trois personnes.

Quand il leur proposa une chambre, Roger et Matt refusèrent poliment, préférant dormir dans les écuries.

Severus était plus que satisfait de ses compagnons. Tous deux étaient serviables, efficaces et discrets. Ils n'avaient posé aucune question au sujet de leur mission. Savoir qu'il fallait rattraper la voiture d'un certain lord Voldemort, crapule de son état, et libérer le jeune violoniste Harry Potter par tous les moyens leur suffisait amplement. Du coup, ils s'étaient débrouillés pour mener la voiture de Poudlard, légère et découverte, à un train d'enfer, stimulant constamment les deux chevaux. Mais malgré tous leurs efforts, ils n'étaient pas parvenus à rejoindre la puissante calèche du Lord, certainement plus moderne et plus performante...

Pour mieux passer inaperçu, Severus avait abandonné la soutane et s'était habillé en civil. A présent, seul dans la petite chambre de l'auberge, il se dévêtait lentement, pris dans ses réflexions.

Se pouvait-il que le Lord eût emprunté une autre route? Pourtant, il n'y avait pas trente-six manières de se rendre à Bristol. L'aristocrate avait-il volontairement choisi de faire un détour, afin de semer d'éventuels poursuivants?

Si c'était le cas, il restait une possibilité: se poster sur la route, à proximité de la propriété du bord de mer, et faire barrage. Car si le Lord avait opté pour un parcours alternatif, forcément plus long, il arriverait après Severus.

Mais le révérend avait peur. Peur que le Lord, se sentant piégé, s'en prenne à Harry, comme il l'avait fait sur le bateau, puis dans la grotte...

Severus serait contraint de le laisser passer. Et une fois retiré dans sa forteresse de Manderley, l'homme serait inaccessible, et Harry perdu à jamais.

L'affaire s'annonçait sous un mauvais jour. Severus savait qu'il avait peu de chances de réussir. Le Lord était fort, puissant, malin. Il n'hésitait pas à tuer ceux qui avaient l'audace de se mettre en travers de son chemin. Il haïssait Severus et se moquait ouvertement de lui. Et cette fois, le révérend était en position de faiblesse. Il n'avait plus Maugrey Foloeil, ni les frères Weasley pour le seconder. Plus il y pensait, plus il était conscient que cette poursuite était vaine et sa quête vouée à l'échec.

Mais bizarrement, sa détermination se renforçait d'heure en heure.

Durant leur course sur la route, il avait longuement repensé à son entrevue avec Harry, Grevillestreet. Plus il analysait la scène, avec le recul, plus il lui semblait évident que l'adolescent avait parlé sous le coup de la contrainte et de la terreur. Son regard angoissé et douloureux n'eût pas dû le tromper. Comment lui, Severus, habitué à lire et décrypter les passions humaines, avait-il pu se laisser abuser par des mots certes atrocement blessants, mais tellement peu crédibles dans la bouche du garçon?

Severus avait honte, à présent. Honte d'être si naïvement entré dans les machinations du Lord. Harry ne lui avait-il pas avoué son amour, ce soir où ils s'étaient embrassés, dans sa chambre de Poudlard?... Ou du moins, il l'eût fait si lui, Severus, ne l'avait empêché de parler. Et quand il s'était serré contre lui, Severus avait pu sentir l'ardeur de son désir, et cette sensation l'avait incroyablement ému et excité... Or, si le garçon avait réellement été dégoûté par lui, comme il le lui avait jeté à la figure quelques jours plus tard, il ne se fût pas comporté ainsi, et son corps ne l'eût pas trahi de cette manière...

Dans l'obscurité de sa chambre, Severus tarda à trouver le sommeil. Evoquer sa dernière rencontre avec le jeune homme à Poudlard n'avait pas été une bonne idée. Son bas-ventre s'enflammait beaucoup trop violemment à ce souvenir délicieux. Il lui semblait sentir à nouveau sous ses mains la peau fraîche et douce du garçon, sa langue chaude dans sa bouche, son corps souple pressé contre le sien...

Hélas, s'il avait eu ce soir là un avant-goût de ce que la vie était capable de lui offrir en matière de bonheur, cette trop belle perspective avait été brutalement anéantie par la folie et la cruauté d'une brute sans scrupule...

Parviendrait-il, cette fois encore, à délivrer Harry des griffes de Voldemort? Rien n'était moins sûr, quoiqu'en dît Dumbledore...

o0o0o0o0o0o

-Scandaleux! Grotesque! Invraisemblable!

-Mon révérend... Pensez-vous qu'il n'y ait rien à faire?

-Bien sûr que si, John! Je vais écrire de ce pas à notre évêque! Et dénoncer les agissements de Rogue. Que mon supérieur hiérarchique prenne enfin la mesure de ce dont cet individu est capable! Nous abandonner ainsi, du jour au lendemain, sans même nous en avertir! Et envoyer ce vieux musicien à moitié gâteux nous annoncer que _môsieur_ préfère jouer de l'orgue plutôt que de remplir ses charges pastorales!

-A propos... M'autorisez-vous, mon révérend, à faire un petit tour dans la chambre de Rogue?

Fudge se figea, considérant le séminariste d'un air surpris.

-Qu'entendez vous par là, mon garçon?

-Eh bien... je suis certain qu'en inspectant un peu ses affaires, nous trouverons la preuve qu'il mène depuis le début une double vie. Ce sera un bon moyen de convaincre l'évêque de lui adresser un blâme sévère... et de le démettre de ses fonctions sacerdotales.

Visiblement ennuyé, Fudge hésita quelques secondes.

-Fouiller sa chambre... je ne suis pas certain que ce soit un procédé très correct, John... Mais bon, si vous pensez pouvoir trouver des éléments vraiment compromettants à rajouter au dossier...

Le sourire aux lèvres, le jeune séminariste se leva et sortit du salon sans demander son reste.

Une demie heure plus tard, il revenait dans la pièce, rayonnant de satisfaction. Du geste du guerrier vainqueur déposant aux pieds de son roi la tête encore sanguinolente de son ennemi, il jeta sur la table, sous le nez du vicaire général, un tas d'enveloppes décachetées.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça, John?, s'étonna Fudge.

-Vous ne devinez pas, mon révérend?

-Oh... les lettres du... de ce jeune musicien, Harry Potter?

-Eh oui! Autant de pièces à conviction! Voici toutes les lettres que ce gamin a envoyées à Rogue. J'en ai parcouru une, je n'en ai pas cru mes yeux! Avec ça, je peux vous assurer que nous tenons nos preuves!

-Où avez vous trouvé ces lettres, John?

-Oh... dans un tiroir de son bureau, dit le séminariste avec un mouvement négligent de la main.

-Le tiroir n'était pas fermé à clef?

John se troubla légèrement.

-Ces meubles sont équipés de serrures extrêmement faciles à ... hum... je veux dire, je n'ai même pas eu à la forcer, mon révérend.

Fudge se racla la gorge, mal à l'aise. Puis, repoussant la tasse de thé et l'assiette vide qui trainaient devant lui sur la table, il tendit le bras et attrapa sans mot dire une enveloppe, au hasard. Il en sortit la lettre qu'elle contenait, la déplia et entreprit de déchiffrer l'écriture brouillonne de Harry Potter.

o0o0o0o0o0o

Ils avançaient tant bien que mal dans l'obscurité de la forêt, trébuchant sur des branches mortes, tombant dans des trous et se relevant en titubant, la peur au ventre…

Tout en s'éloignant, ils entendaient l'écho des cris que poussaient le Lord et Mulciber, de plus en plus assourdi. Puis soudain, un coup de feu retentit, suivi peu après d'une deuxième détonation. Ils s'immobilisèrent, sidérés. Un instant plus tard, sans se concerter, ils repartirent de plus belle, pressant le pas.

-Je me demande qui a tiré…, chuchota Neville, haletant.

-Le Lord… Ou Ritchie, je ne sais pas.

-Tu crois? En tout cas, si Mulciber est mort, je ne le regretterai pas...

Harry ne répondit pas. Bien qu'il eût délibérément provoqué l'affrontement entre les deux hommes, et même s'il avait d'excellentes raisons d'espérer les voir disparaître l'un et l'autre aussi tôt que possible, l'idée qu'il était celui qui avait poussé le Lord au crime était -somme toute- assez déplaisante.

-Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire ?, murmura-t-il finalement, sans ralentir. Tu sais où on va ?

Son sang battait douloureusement dans ses tempes au rythme de ses pas.

-Je voudrais rejoindre la route. Là, on risque moins de se faire attaquer par des animaux sauvages… ils n'aiment pas s'aventurer dans les zones fréquentées par les humains.

-Ouais, mais par contre, on risque fort de se faire rattraper, objecta Harry. C'est là que le Lord va venir nous chercher en premier lieu.

-On restera sous le couvert des arbres. Et si on voit passer une carriole, on sort, on se montre, et on essaye d'y monter.

-Tu crois que quelqu'un voudra de nous, avec nos haillons et nos têtes bizarres ?

-On peut toujours tenter le coup, non?

-Ca veut dire qu'on se fera repérer…

-On n'a pas d'autre choix, coupa Neville.

-Si : faire le chemin de retour à pied, jusqu'à Londres, en se cachant tout du long.

-C'est peut-être ce qu'on sera obligés de faire si personne ne veut nous prendre dans sa voiture, reconnut l'esclave.

-Bon…en attendant, allons jusqu'à la route, on verra bien. Tu te souviens de la direction ?

-Je crois que c'est vers la droite. Mais il faut éviter le chemin qu'on a pris avec la voiture, on serait trop visibles. Et puis de toute façon, on ne pourra pas aller bien loin tant qu'il fait nuit.

-Alors ? On essaye plutôt de se trouver un abri ou un creux de terrain, et on attend l'aube ?, proposa Harry.

-D'accord. Ca ne sert à rien d'avancer à l'aveuglette, on va se perdre complètement.

-Tiens, mettons-nous là. L'arbre nous protègera des courants d'air.

Harry désignait le pied d'un hêtre aux dimensions imposantes. Pour se tenir chaud, ils firent un tas des feuilles mortes qui tapissaient le sous-bois, s'y assirent, puis remontèrent les feuilles sur eux en se collant l'un contre l'autre.

-Il n'y a pas si longtemps, j'ai vécu à peu près la même chose, en compagnie de Luna…, dit doucement Harry quand ils furent installés.

-Oh… Luna…comme elle me manque…, soupira tristement Neville.

Cet aveu fit bondir le coeur de Harry.

-Tu dois lui manquer, toi aussi, affirma-t-il dans un élan de sympathie. Tu veux que je te dise ce qu'elle m'avait avoué, cette nuit là, quand nous étions en fuite, elle et moi... ?

-Hmmm…

-...Qu'elle t'adore. Elle est amoureuse de toi, Neville!

Le jeune esclave ne répondit pas.

-Tu le savais, n'est-ce pas, qu'elle t'aime…?, dit le jeune musicien d'une voix moins assurée.

-Oui… je crois, murmura Neville avec gêne. Mais je n'ai jamais pu lui rendre cet amour. Disons que... je l'aime aussi... Mais pas... de la même façon.

-Pourquoi ?

-Parce que j'aime... enfin, j'aimais trop le Lord.

-Elle en était consciente, tu sais, et elle ne t'en voulait pas. Ca la rendait juste malheureuse. Et... maintenant ?

-Quoi, maintenant ?

-Tu éprouves toujours les mêmes sentiments pour le Lord ? C'est pour ça que tu es revenu vivre chez lui ?

-Non. Enfin, si… c'est compliqué. J'avais essayé de l'oublier, mais quand je l'ai revu, il y a quelques semaines, j'ai été… comment dire ? Ebloui…émerveillé... J'ai voulu rester avec lui.

-Mais alors? Pourquoi vouloir fuir avec moi, à présent ?, s'inquiéta Harry. Je suis capable de me débrouiller seul, Neville. Tu peux aller le rejoindre, si tu veux.

Le jeune métis agrippa le bras de son compagnon.

-Non, Harry, dit-il fermement. Je ne veux plus vivre avec le Lord. Il m'a fait trop de mal, et à toi aussi.

-Tu es sûr ? Tu ne le regretteras pas ?

-Non. J'ai enfin compris… Que… qu'il est…

-...un sale type?

-Oui…, approuva Neville dans un souffle. Ca m'a pris du temps…Tu sais, je lui étais reconnaissant de m'avoir sorti de la plantation… De m'avoir choisi, moi, parmi tous les autres esclaves…

- Ce n'était pas par bonté d'âme, ricana Harry...C'est parce qu'il te trouvait à son goût!

-Oui, bien sûr. Maintenant, j'en suis conscient…Mais au début... Je me suis attaché à lui. Il était mon Maître. Mon bienfaiteur. J'ai été éduqué de cette manière, tu sais... L'obéissance, la soumission. Et toi ?

-Quoi, moi ?

-Qu'est-ce que tu éprouves pour lui ?

-Oh! ...De la haine.

-Vraiment ? Mais tu n'as pas toujours ressenti ça, n'est-ce pas ?

Harry hésita un instant.

-Non, reconnut-il honnêtement. Au début, comme toi, j'ai cru qu'il avait de nobles intentions à mon égard. Il m'avait promis de m'aider, pour ma carrière musicale. Et puis… j'étais un peu sous sa coupe… comme envoûté. Etrange, hein? Il faut dire qu'il est habile, il sait y faire.

-Ouais, admit Neville. C'est un séducteur. Un grand seigneur. Qu'est-ce qu'on était naïfs!

-C'est parce qu'on est jeunes. Il en a bien profité. On aurait pu en mourir.

-On va peut-être en mourir. On n'est pas tirés d'affaire...

-Non, ça, c'est le moins qu'on puisse dire!

-Ecoute !

Le bruit d'un galop de cheval se rapprochait. Les garçons se crispèrent. De loin, ils aperçurent la lueur d'une torche qui dansait entre les arbres.

« Harry… ! », criait la voix du Lord, altérée par la distance. « Harry ! Reviens !… Je te promets de ne plus te faire de mal ! »

-C'est ça !, grogna Harry. Et puis quoi encore? Il me prend pour un idiot !

-Ne te laisse pas attendrir. Il n'y a pas meilleur que lui pour te culpabiliser, chuchota Neville en serrant affectueusement la main de Harry dans la sienne.

« Harry ! Ne m'abandonne pas !, reprit la voix suppliante de l'aristocrate, portée et déformée par le vent. Que vas-tu devenir ? Les loups vont te dévorer ! Ou des brigands vont te tuer ! Reviens ! »

-Il est bien embêté, parce qu'il ne peut plus se servir de toi pour me faire chanter, dit Harry, tremblant de froid et de nervosité. Il n'a plus aucun moyen de pression sur moi.

-Ouais, approuva Neville. Et je t'assure que je ne retomberai pas dans ses filets, moi non plus. Quoiqu'il dise, quoiqu'il fasse...

-Heureusement qu'il n'a pas de chien avec lui. Il nous aurait déjà débusqués !

-Il s'éloigne…Ouf !

Un moment passa, durant lequel ils guettèrent le bruit des sabots qui s'amenuisait peu à peu.

-Tu sais, Neville…, dit soudain Harry quand le silence de la forêt fut revenu... Si je ne voulais pas te suivre, au début… C'est parce que…

-Quoi ?

-Parce que je voulais le voir _mort_. Tant qu'il sera vivant, il fera de notre vie un enfer…

Neville parut stupéfait.

-Tu... tu voulais le tuer ?, hoqueta-t-il d'un ton choqué. Lui? Le Lord ?

-J'aurais voulu…mais je ne sais pas si j'en aurais été capable. Quelque part, je regrette de ne pas avoir…eh bien, tu sais… fini le travail.

-Tu n'avais aucune chance d'y parvenir, Harry, répliqua l'esclave avec assurance. Le Lord est un homme beaucoup trop fort et intelligent. Et puis…

-Et puis ?

-Tu te serais sali l'âme, en tuant un homme.

Harry n'osa pas dire que si Mulciber était mort, c'était en grande partie de son fait, même s'il n'avait pas lui-même porté le coup.

-Tu as raison, marmonna-t-il. N'empêche que notre problème reste entier.

-Un jour ou l'autre, il mourra. Si c'est toi qui le tues, tu te mets à son niveau, tu deviens une brute comme lui.

-Oh, quelle belle sagesse, mon vieux Neville…! Moi, j'en suis arrivé à un point où ce genre de morale ne m'atteint plus.

-Tu as tort. C'est lui qui t'a rendu comme ça. Attention de ne pas devenir un monstre, toi aussi, Harry, et de perdre ton âme…!

-Mon âme… Elle est perdue depuis bien longtemps, tu sais.

-Non. Ce n'est pas vrai. A notre âge, personne ne peut affirmer une chose pareille.

Harry ne répondit pas, même s'il n'en pensait pas moins. Il eût aimé avoir les mêmes certitudes. Impossible d'avouer au jeune esclave que dans son désespoir, il avait eu l'intention de mettre fin à ses jours après avoir tué le Lord et Mulciber. Le garçon n'aurait pas compris, à juste titre... Habitué depuis toujours à souffrir, il était beaucoup plus courageux et endurant que lui.

Tout compte fait, la présence de Neville était merveilleusement réconfortante. Il appuya sa tête lourde contre l'arbre derrière lui, soupirant discrètement. Il n'allait pas se plaindre de sa blessure, en plus du reste. Cette légère souffrance n'était rien en comparaison de ce qu'ils avaient déjà supporté, l'un et l'autre.

-Vivement que le jour se lève, qu'on puisse filer d'ici…, murmura-t-il au bout d'un long moment de silence.

Neville resta muet, et Harry s'aperçut qu'il dormait. Au bout d'un moment, la tête aux cheveux frisés vint s'appuyer sur son épaule. Un peu ému, Harry ne broncha pas.

Des heures plus tard, il finit par somnoler à son tour. Mais il rouvrait régulièrement les yeux, guettant les bruits environnants, surveillant le ciel. Et quand il lui sembla, enfin, que les premières lueurs de l'aube pâlissaient le firmament, à l'est, il secoua doucement son compagnon.

-Neville ! Réveille toi ! Il va faire jour… Il est temps d'y aller !

Ils se levèrent avec difficulté, secouant leurs vêtements. Il faisait très froid en ce matin de printemps, et ils se forcèrent à avancer, les membres ankylosés…

-Par là ?, demanda Harry, se fiant au sens de l'orientation de son compagnon.

-Oui, je pense. Finalement, il vaut mieux rejoindre le chemin qui mène à la route. Si le Lord approche, on l'entendra arriver, et on retournera dans le sous-bois.

Une demie heure plus tard environ, ils aperçurent une trouée entre les arbres. La route s'étendait devant eux, encore déserte dans le petit jour.

-Londres est de ce côté ! Lança Neville en montrant sa gauche.

Et ils se remirent en marche, hagards et glacés, la faim au ventre, mais un germe d'espoir au cœur.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Dès la première lueur de l'aube, Tom se leva et se jeta hors de la voiture plus qu'il n'en sortit. Enroulé dans une pelisse, Ritchie dormait sous le véhicule pour se protéger du froid et de la rosée.

Tom se sentait mal. Le manque de sommeil y était pour quelque chose, mais surtout, le poids des évènements de la nuit pesait lourdement sur son coeur.

Il avait tué le peintre. D'un coup de pistolet. Voyant son Maître en difficulté face à l'artiste armé d'un poignard, Ritchie lui avait glissé l'arme à feu chargée dans la main. Et Tom avait tiré, presque à bout portant... Un permier coup, puis un deuxième, inutilement, sur le corps inerte, affalé à ses pieds...

Jack Mulciber était mort ...

Lui... son vieil ami... son compagnon... son inséparable complice, depuis tant d'années...

Sur son ordre, Ritchie avait aussitôt enseveli le corps, quelque part sous les feuilles, dans le sous-bois...

Certes, l'artiste l'avait bien cherché... Mais Tom éprouvait quelque chose qui ressemblait étrangement à du remords.

Et un profond dégoût... Quel gâchis!

Il s'était laissé trop vite emporter par sa colère.

La jalousie lui avait fait perdre la tête.

Surtout que le coupable n'était pas Jack.

_Harry_ était le seul responsable.

La colère de Tom contre l'adolescent était terrible. Dévorante. Terrifiante. Dévastatrice. A la mesure de son désir, tout aussi dévorant, et inextinguible...

Pas de quartier, cette fois.

Il fallait d'abord le retrouver, et cela risquait de ne pas être facile. Le plus tôt serait le mieux. Mais tôt ou tard, Tom remettrait la main sur lui, et là, il lui ferait payer chèrement ses méfaits.

Le gamin allait enfin comprendre à quoi il s'était exposé en défiant lord Voldemort.

Le sale petit voyou!

Il avait fait exprès, bien sûr. Il avait tout manigancé. Et Tom comme Jack étaient stupidement tombés dans son piège.

Comment le jeune violoniste avait-il osé? Il avait joué à la pute sans aucune pudeur, usant et abusant scandaleusement de ses charmes, pour mieux les rendre fous, le peintre et lui...

Un tel comportement appelait une punition exemplaire, exceptionnelle, radicale. Tom avait tout le temps de penser à sa vengeance. Et il aurait tout loisir de la savourer. Mais pour l'instant, il y avait une urgence bien plus pressante...

Tom réveilla Ritchie sans ménagement et lui ordonna de seller à nouveau le cheval qu'il avait monté dans la nuit. Il devait retrouver les deux fugitifs avant qu'ils ne s'éloignent trop. A la faveur du jour, ils allaient certainement chercher à gagner la route et la longer à pied, en tentant de se faire ramasser par une carriole ou une voiture pour rejoindre rapidement la capitale.

...Il n'y avait pas une minute à perdre...

**A suivre....**

**Normalement, si j'ai bien compté, il devrait rester deux chapitres à paraître après celui-ci... Je rappelle qu'il n'y en aura pas la semaine prochaine... et que la manière la plus efficace de me pousser à écrire est d'envoyer une review, même très courte :) Bisous à tous!**

**Loan: **Je suis toujours sur mon petit nuage après avoir lu une de tes reviews, mais il faut bien redescendre sur terre, hélas... Pitié de Mulciber? Ah ha ha, c'est ta solidarité d'artiste qui parle, là! Mais oui, en fait, il a tout pour inspirer la compassion, vu le sort qui l'attend, hum... (Ce chapitre va le confirmer). Quant à Voldemort, je suis contente que les lecteurs commencent à réaliser que c'est un salaud (enfin!!), et qu'on ne peut espérer pour Harry qu'il reste avec lui. La confrontation Rogue/ Voldemort? Elle est pour le prochain chapitre, hé hé hé... Plein de bisous, et merci encore pour ta gentillesse! **Sophie:** Merci pour cette review sympathique, merci d'être si fidèle, ça fait chaud au coeur! Oui, la fin du chapitre était dure, je le reconnais. En tout cas, je suis contente que tu aies trouvé le chap' palpitant. La jalousie du Lord... Rhalala... quand il ne se contrôle plus, ça peut faire très mal. Ziboux! **Marie: **Merci beaucoup! J'espère que la suite ne te décevra pas (ni la fin ) ! A bientôt! **Chixss: **Merci, même un petit mot fait un grand plaisir! Biz! **sakura495: **Oui, Tom est cruel et violent. Il l'a toujours été, mais maintenant, il se lâche complètement, et ça craint... Merci, bisous! **Marie la petite: **Ah oui, heureusement que Dumbledore est là pour secouer Severus qui n'a que trop tendance à douter de lui-même! Je t'embrasse!** lio83: **Hello! Bienvenue sur cette fic, et merci d'avoir mis ce petit mot d'encouragement ! A bientôt, j'espère! **Artemis: **Ah, oui, le Lord n'est pas dupe, mais il a beau savoir que Harry le manipule, il ne peut s'empêcher d'être vraiment jaloux de Mulciber, malgré lui! Et en effet, tu as raison, il ne respecte plus du tout Harry et finit par le traiter comme un esclave.-Le coup à la tête infligé par Mulciber à Harry n'est pas volontaire, c'est dû au fait qu'il le renverse en se jetant sur lui, si bien que le garçon se cogne une nouvelle fois la tête... Et non, il n'est pas mort, je crois que je peux le révéler, là, hu hu hu... Merci beaucoup pour ta fidélité, ça me va droit au coeur! Ziboux! **Une potterienne: **Je me suis encore régalée en lisant ta review. Merchi!!! Je vais essayer de répondre à quelques unes de tes questions. -Je pense que ni le Lord, ni Mulciber ne sont dupes du petit jeu de Harry, mais pour le peintre, c'est trop tentant d'en profiter... Il préfère mettre de côté sa méfiance et ses soupçons, et se lancer dans un flirt avec Harry, quelqu'en soit le risque. C'est trop excitant... -Le changement de comportement du Lord vis à vis de Harry te surprend, à ce que je vois. En fait, il est furieux et jaloux contre lui, d'abord à cause de sa relation avec Rogue, puis aussi en raison du fait que Harry n'est pas revenu le voir chez lui à Londres, et maintenant, en plus, à cause de son petit jeu avec Mulciber. Du coup, il le brutalise sans vergogne. Il veut briser sa volonté et sa résistance. -Que pensait le Lord quand Harry a pleuré? On en saura plus dans le chapitre 17, patience... -La première rencontre chez Narcissa entre le Lord et Harry...? Tout s'est passé tel que c'est expliqué dans le chapitre 6. Le Lord n'a pas entendu la musique à travers la porte. Il entre pour voir sa nièce, et tombe sur un magnifique garçon qui l'intrigue, et qui va carrément l'hypnotiser dès qu'il commencera à jouer du violon devant lui. -Voili voilou, j'espère t'avoir répondu. Je t'embrasse affectueusement!


	17. Chapter 17

**Hello tout le monde! Bon, je commence par battre ma coulpe: je me suis trompée dans mes pronostics (eh oui, c'est dur, de compter jusqu'à trois!) Il ne reste pas un, mais deux chapitres après celui-ci. J'ai dû revoir mon découpage, pour éviter que ces derniers chapitres soient démesurément longs... Déjà, celui-ci pèse un certain poids, hum...**

**Voilà. A part ça, j'espère que vous ne serez pas trop déçus par la fameuse Confrontation (avec un grand C ^^) que vous attendez tous, à en juger par vos reviews... J'ai fait ce que j'ai pu, mais j'ai bien peur que vous n'y trouviez pas votre compte... Bonne lecture malgré tout!**

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

**CHAPITRE DIX SEPT**

-Oh... Harry...!, s'écria soudain Neville, alarmé. Tu as des taches sur ta chemise, là... On dirait du sang!

Il commençait à faire plus clair, et les deux garçons s'étaient si bien réchauffés en marchant que Harry avait déboutonné sa veste.

-Zut alors, ça vient d'où, ça...?, s'exclama le musicien en inspectant sa chemise. Beurk... Ah oui, je sais! Je me suis cogné la tête, hier soir, et j'ai saigné. Comme un idiot, j'ai essuyé mes doigts sur ma chemise...

-Fais-moi voir ça, dit le jeune métis avec autorité.

Harry pencha la tête de côté. Pour dégager la plaie, Neville repoussa les cheveux épais et poisseux de son compagnon, puis il jeta un coup d'oeil sur la blessure.

- Dis-donc, c'est pas joli du tout, ce truc, grogna-t-il en lâchant Harry... Comment tu t'es fait ça?

-C'est arrivé dans la voiture. Je suis ... tombé, dans le noir, et je me suis pris le bord de la banquette.

-Oh!... A cause du Lord?

-Mouais..., reconnut Harry avec une grimace.

-C'est tout déchiqueté, et on voit l'os! Ca fait mal?

-Un peu... mais c'est supportable. Allez, Neville, il faut qu'on avance!

Ils se remirent en marche. Il y avait un bon moment qu'ils longeaient la route, restant prudemment sous le couvert des arbres. Ils n'avaient croisé que deux piétons portant des baluchons et un groupe de cavaliers, qu'ils avaient soigneusement évités.

La lisière de la forêt n'offrait pas un terrain idéal pour se déplacer. Les branches mortes, les buissons et les nombreuses irrégularités du sol retardaient leur progression et la rendait épuisante. Mais ils n'osaient pas s'aventurer sur la route.

La perspective de devoir faire tout le chemin à pied jusqu'à Londres n'était pas réjouissante. Il leur faudrait au moins trois jours pour atteindre leur but. La faim et la soif les tenaillaient. Aucun des deux n'avait le moindre sou en poche, ils ne pourraient donc même pas acheter de quoi manger en traversant un village...

Mais la crainte d'être rattrapés par le Lord était plus forte que tout le reste, et les poussait en avant malgré tout.

Subitement, Harry s'arrêta.

-Tu entends? Il y a une carriole qui approche... Dans le bon sens, on dirait.

Ils avancèrent vers l'orée du bois et risquèrent un coup d'oeil sur la route. Une charrette de bûcherons progressait en effet lentement, suivant la même direction qu'eux.

-On peut y aller, dit Neville.

Ils grimpèrent sur le talus et se postèrent au bord de la chaussée de terre battue. Traînée par un seul cheval fatigué, la carriole transportait trois personnes, une femme et deux hommes, ainsi que des haches, des scies et un panier à provisions. Les garçons firent un signe, et le bûcheron qui conduisait arrêta le cheval.

-Bonjour! Est-ce qu'on peut monter et faire un bout de chemin avec vous?, demanda Harry aussi aimablement que possible.

Les occupants de la carriole les dévisageaient d'un air méfiant. Leurs regards passaient d'un garçon à l'autre, s'attardant sur Neville. Visiblement, sa peau sombre les intriguait.

-D'où c'est que vous venez?, interrogea le bûcheron assis à l'avant d'une voix rocailleuse.

-On a dormi dans la forêt..., dit évasivement Harry. On voudrait aller à Londres... Pour trouver du travail.

-Et lui? D'où c'est qu'il sort?, insista le bonhomme en désignant Neville du menton.

-Ah... Heu... c'est un... un ancien esclave des îles, un affranchi. On est amis, et on voyage ensemble, lui et moi.

Ni le lieu, ni les circonstances n'étaient propices à l'évocation de l'esclavage et de la situation complexe de Neville. Mais ce fut la seule réponse qui vint à l'esprit de Harry, pris au dépourvu. Il aurait pourtant dû s'attendre à cette question.

Après un instant de stupeur muette, les deux hommes se concertèrent rapidement à voix basse, sans s'adresser à la jeune femme qui, à présent, ne lâchait plus Harry des yeux.

-On n'a pas de place, dit alors le conducteur en se tournant à nouveau vers les fugitifs. Notre cheval est vieux et fatigué, alors on peut pas vous aider. Trois personnes à tirer, c'est déjà trop pour lui...

Visiblement contrariée, la femme se redressa, émettant une vague protestation, mais l'homme fouetta sa bête sans lui prêter attention. La carriole se remit en route, grinçant sur ses vieilles roues de bois.

Déçus, les garçons restèrent quelques instants immobiles à la suivre des yeux, puis il se regardèrent piteusement.

-C'est de ma faute..., murmura Neville. Je leur fais peur, avec ma peau noire.

Harry haussa les épaules.

-Ce sont des crétins ignorants et sans coeur. De toute façon, je n'aurais pas aimé voyager avec eux.

Ils redescendirent le petit talus pour regagner le sous bois, et reprirent leur marche, en contrebas de la carriole des bûcherons, qui n'avançait pas beaucoup plus vite qu'eux. Mais elle finit quand même par les distancer...

Un quart d'heure ne s'était pas écoulé qu'ils entendirent à nouveau le bruit d'une voiture sur la route. Ils s'aventurèrent une fois de plus à découvert. Malheureusement, le véhicule, une voiture légère et rapide, arrivait à contre-sens. Indécis, ils restèrent cependant un petit moment à l'observer. Un vague espoir avait envahi le coeur de Harry... Et s'il s'agissait de l'une de ses connaissances, partie à sa recherche? Non, c'était impensable, ridicule... Mieux valait ne pas se bercer de ce genre d'illusions.

Tout-à-coup, ils perçurent un autre bruit, plus lointain, qu'ils identifièrent très vite comme celui d'un galop de cheval, venant du côté opposé. Mieux valait ne pas rester en vue. Les garçons regagnèrent prestement l'abri des arbres.

Mais parvenue à leur hauteur, la voiture ralentit, puis s'arrêta. Ses occupants les avaient sans doute repérés quand ils étaient montés sur la route un peu plus tôt, et à présent, quelqu'un les hélait d'une voix forte qui portait jusque dans le sous-bois...

Alarmés, les deux garçons s'immobilisèrent.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Tom n'avait pas pu quitter le campement aussi rapidement qu'il l'eût désiré. Le cheval avait été long à préparer et seller. L'animal s'était montré inexplicablement nerveux et rétif. Puis, il avait fallu recharger les deux pistolets et remplir les sacoches d'une gourde et de quelques victuailles... Tout ceci avait pris une bonne demie-heure, retardant d'autant le départ du Lord...

Ritchie reçut pour consigne de stationner dans la clairière jusqu'au retour de son maître, en veillant sur la voiture, son chargement et le cheval restant...

Quand le Lord se mit enfin en chemin, il faisait déjà clair. Il emprunta l'allée d'arbres qu'ils avaient suivie en venant et qui menait à la route.

Tout en avançant, il regardait partout autour de lui, à l'affût d'un indice, d'une trace quelconque du passage de Harry et de son compagnon. Mais les deux gamins devaient déjà être loins!

Arrivé à la route, il prit la direction de Londres. Il ne voulait pas avancer trop vite. Il supposait en effet que les deux garçons ne marcheraient pas directement sur la chaussée, mais en contrebas, sous le couvert des arbres. Et à vouloir progresser rapidement, il risquait de passer à côté d'eux sans les voir. De toute façon, même au pas, il irait plus vite qu'eux.

Il croisa deux piétons, à qui il demanda s'ils avaient vu les adolescents. On lui répondit par la négative. Tom ne se découragea pas pour autant.

Tandis qu'il progressait, scrutant attentivement le sous-bois de part et d'autre, il réfléchissait aux évènements de la veille au soir. Harry s'était bien joué de Jack et lui... Sans doute avait-il obtenu exactement ce qu'il avait projeté: un affrontement violent, destructeur, entre les deux complices, conduisant à la mort de l'un d'eux...

Le garçon avait décidément bien changé. Où était passé le candide adolescent qu'il avait vu débarquer à Manderley, quelques mois plus tôt, et qu'il avait si facilement conduit là où il le désirait?

Comment en était-on arrivé là? Pour avoir conçu un tel projet malveillant, il fallait que Harry fût plein de rancoeur et de haine à l'encontre des deux hommes...

Dans la nuit, Tom s'était promis de le corriger sans faire preuve de la moindre pitié.

Mais à présent, tandis qu'il poussait son cheval sur cette route, à la lueur du jour naissant, il sentait sa disposition d'esprit se modifier doucement...

Au fond, le garçon n'avait-il pas de bonnes raisons d'en vouloir à Tom? Ce dernier n'était-il pas allé trop loin dans sa manière de traiter le jeune musicien?

Il l'avait fait enlever, l'arrachant de force à son école bien aimée... Puis, ne l'avait-il pas excessivement brutalisé? Harry ne supportait pas la violence, c'était un garçon intelligent, un musicien sensible, raffiné, pas une brute de paysan ou un vulgaire esclave. Si Tom avait été plus doux, plus compréhensif à son égard, peut-être n'eût-il pas réagi ainsi...

Les dernières fois que Tom avait couché avec lui, il n'avait tenu aucun compte des désirs de l'adolescent. Il ne s'était pas préoccupé de savoir s'il trouvait du plaisir dans l'acte. Au contraire, il l'avait contraint, en le menaçant et le frappant, à se soumettre à toutes ses volontés.

Dans la voiture, Harry s'était même mis à pleurer, sous le coup de la douleur et de l'humiliation. C'était la première fois qu'il craquait ainsi devant Tom... Ce dernier en avait été profondément ému, sans vouloir se l'avouer, car il voulait se montrer dur et inflexible.

Le garçon était bel et bien brisé. N'était-ce pas ce que Tom avait voulu? Certes... Mais son erreur se trouvait là, sans doute... Se sentant méprisé, Harry s'était révolté au point de vouloir se venger, avec les moyens dont il disposait.

Pourquoi leur relation avait-elle ainsi dégénéré? Autrefois, Tom avait toujours pris soin de ne pas brusquer le garçon et de lui laisser une part d'initiative, afin de lui laisser croire qu'il gardait une forme de liberté. Cette fois, il avait décidé de l'humilier et le rabaisser, dans le but non dissimulé de le punir de son attitude irrespectueuse à son encontre et surtout, le dissuader de chercher à renouer avec Rogue, cette crapule veule et hypocrite.

Mais cette stratégie fondée sur la violence, soufflée par Mulciber, s'était révélée désastreuse... Et avait provoqué la mort de son instigateur.

Une fois le garçon récupéré, Tom devrait sans faute changer de comportement. Au lieu de se venger sauvagement, comme il l'avait initialement prévu, il lui faudrait, au contraire, user de douceur et de persuasion, pour reconquérir le coeur du garçon, et ainsi, pouvoir se réapproprier pleinement son corps si attirant. Car il était beaucoup plus plaisant de se faire aimer de lui, et de le voir jouir entre ses mains, que de le frapper et l'insulter au point de le faire pleurer... Du reste, n'était-ce pas la seule façon d'éviter une nouvelle tentative de trahison ou de fuite de sa part...?

Tom en était là de ses réflexions quand il aperçut, au loin, deux petites silhouettes sur la route. Son coeur sauta dans sa poitrine. Il talonna le cheval qui, nerveux, bondit en avant.

C'était bien eux, Tom en était certain à présent. Mais tandis qu'il se rapprochait au grand galop, les deux garçons se retournèrent et, dévalant le talus, disparurent dans le sous-bois en contrebas.

En face arrivait à bonne allure une voiture de ville, découverte, transportant trois passagers. Tom devrait attendre qu'elle soit passée pour pouvoir s'occuper des deux adolescents et remettre la main sur Harry, de gré ou de force.

Il se voyait déjà, prenant le garçon en croupe, le serrant contre lui... glissant la main sous sa chemise et le caressant jusqu'à le rendre fou de désir. Pour sa peine, l'esclave courrait sur la route, à côté du cheval. C'était la moindre des punitions, après ce qu'il avait fait en se joignant à Harry dans sa fuite.

Tenant les rênes d'une main, Tom ralentit son cheval et sortit discrètement un des pistolets de sa sacoche...

o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Ce matin là, Severus se leva à cinq heures trente. S'étant vivement habillé, il descendit dans la salle de l'auberge. Le patron était déjà debout, et le pasteur demanda qu'on allât réveiller ses deux acolytes dans les écuries.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Roger et Matt faisaient leur apparition, les cheveux en bataille et les yeux gonflés de sommeil. On leur servit à tous trois un copieux petit déjeuner, qu'ils avalèrent à la va-vite. Pendant que Severus s'empressait de régler la note, Roger et Matt apprêtèrent la voiture.

Il était six heures quinze quand ils quittèrent l'auberge.

Le jour était levé. Il ne pleuvait pas, mais il faisait frais et le ciel commençait à se couvrir. Ils reprirent la direction de Bristol.

Ils avançaient en pleine forêt depuis une vingtaine de minutes quand ils croisèrent une carriole de bûcherons, tirée par un vieux cheval poussif. Severus les interpella.

-Holà braves gens...! Auriez-vous par hasard croisé récemment une voiture luxueuse faisant route vers Bristol?

-Ah ça, non, mon bon monsieur. Tout ce qu'on a vu, depuis c'matin qu' nous roulons, c'est deux garçons bizarres, dont l'un avait la peau toute noire. On aurait cru un envoyé du diable. Ca nous a drôlement secoués, j'peux vous l'dire! Surtout qu'ils ont voulu monter dans not' carriole!

Déçu, Severus remercia brièvement les bûcherons et donna l'ordre à Roger de continuer.

Il était de plus en plus convaincu que le Lord avait emprunté une autre route. Le découragement commençait à le gagner. Il ne rattraperait pas la voiture avant d'arriver à Manderley...

Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, il aperçut au loin deux silhouettes, au bord de la route. Probablement les deux pauvres garçons dont le bûcheron avait parlé...

L'espoir lui vint que ces deux misérables pourraient peut-être le renseigner. Il demanda au cocher d'accélérer la cadence.

Ils n'étaient plus très loin à présent. Severus fixait les deux fines silhouettes, et soudain, son sang ne fit qu'un tour. Il lui semblait reconnaître... Ces cheveux noirs... cette allure déliée, gracieuse... ce visage fin dont il ne pouvait encore distinguer les traits... Non, ça n'était pas possible!

Mais au moment où il allait être fixé, les deux jeunes gens se détournèrent et sautèrent de la route dans le fossé, avant de détaler vers le sous-bois.

-Avancez, Roger! Je voudrais rattraper ces garçons. Il m'a semblé reconnaître...l'un d'eux!

-Bien, mon révérend. Voyez là-bas, il y a aussi un cavalier qui vient vers nous, au galop. Peut-être aura-t-il des informations?

La voiture fut très vite parvenue au niveau des deux garçons qu'on voyait apparaître par intermittence, bien qu'ils fussent en grande partie dissimulés par les arbres. Severus cherchait à comprendre. S'agissait-il bien de Harry? Le garçon l'accompagnant était-il le jeune esclave métis de Voldemort? Si c'était bien le cas, pourquoi erraient-ils ainsi tous deux aux abords de la route, en se cachant des passants?

Avaient-ils réussi à échapper au Lord durant la nuit? Et ce cavalier galopant à leur rencontre... Avait-il un lien avec eux? Les poursuivait-il?

...Etait-ce lord Voldemort?

-Appelez-les, Roger!, cria Severus, frissonnant d'excitation et de crainte. Je crois que c'est Potter! Ils sont juste là, derrière les arbres...

-Bien, monsieur. Hé, ho...! Vous deux! Vous m'entendez? Est-ce que l'un de vous se nomme Harry Potter?

o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Les deux fugitifs s'étaient figés sur place. Harry leva les yeux vers la voiture. Sa myopie ne lui permettait pas d'en distinguer clairement les occupants, à cette distance et à travers le rideau d'arbres. Mais Neville lui prit le bras.

-Ce ne sont pas des gens du Lord, j'en suis certain. Allons voir.

Ils firent demi-tour et sortirent du bois.

-C'est lui! C'est Harry!, cria une jeune voix.

Le jeune musicien reconnut alors les trois passagers de la voiture. L'homme qui les avait appelés en premier, c'était Roger, le cocher de Poudlard, un brave homme... Assis à côté de lui, il vit Matt, qui venait de crier son prénom, le garçon coursier au visage boutonneux, amoureux transi de Kitty... Et derrière eux, assis sur le banc de la voiture... Severus Rogue! Le pasteur était en civil, et ses yeux noirs le fixaient intensément. La surprise et l'émotion furent si violentes que Harry ouvrit grand la bouche, incapable de produire un son.

Mais le galop du cheval se rapprochait inexorablement.

-Le Lord..., cria soudain Neville d'une voix étranglée.

Tous tournèrent la tête. Harry aperçut un cavalier avançant rapidement sur la route, talonnant sa monture. Il ne pouvait voir son visage, mais Neville semblait certain de ce qu'il affirmait.

-Vite! Montez! Ordonna Rogue, soudain fébrile.

Harry ne se le fit pas dire deux fois. Matt lui tendit le bras pour l'aider à grimper dans la voiture, tandis que Neville sautait lestement sur les essieux arrière.

-Roger! Faites demi-tour immédiatement!

Le cocher s'exécuta, mais la manoeuvre n'était pas aisée sur la route étroite et surplombante. Vacillant sur ses jambes, Harry se laissa tomber sur le banc de bois, à côté du révérend. Ce dernier le dévisageait avidement, sans sourire, comme pour s'assurer que ses traits correspondaient bien à son souvenir. Harry lui rendit un regard tout aussi intense, mais déjà, le Lord les avait rattrapés et contournait la voiture au trot pour se trouver à la hauteur du jeune violoniste.

Il tenait un pistolet à bout de bras. Son beau visage viril était rougi par l'effort et la fraîcheur matinale.

-Heureux de te revoir, Harry! !, lança-t-il d'un ton narquois, malgré son essoufflement. Désolé d'interrompre ta petite escapade, mais tu vas me faire le plaisir de venir avec moi immédiatement!

-Certainement pas!, intervint aussitôt Rogue en se levant pour passer devant Harry et s'interposer, se plaçant du côté où se tenait le Lord. Potter reste dans cette voiture!

-Toi, tais-toi, espèce de faux-jeton de pasteur débauché!, éructa l'aristocrate avec colère. Je ne te parle pas! Ecoute-moi, mon garçon. Tu vas me rejoindre maintenant, tout de suite, ou je vais être obligé de me servir de cette arme en la déchargeant sur tes compagnons.

Pendant cet échange, Roger continuait imperturbablement à stimuler les chevaux pour faire pivoter le véhicule.

Pétrifié d'horreur, Harry hésitait, fixant l'arme que brandissait le Lord.

-Une fois encore, vous agissez comme un fou furieux, lord Voldemort, constata Rogue, glacial. Pensez-vous sincèrement pouvoir continuer à assassiner des gens pour satisfaire vos caprices, sans devoir un jour en payer le prix?

-Je n'assassinerai personne si Harry a l'intelligence de m'obéir. D'ailleurs, ne te leurre pas, pauvre imbécile. Il n'a aucune envie de rester auprès de toi, il sait bien que son intérêt est de me rejoindre...

-Mon intérêt?, cria Harry en se redressant, indigné. Vous croyez que je viendrais avec vous de mon plein gré? Après ce que vous m'avez fait? Vous êtes définitivement cinglé!

Le Lord éclata d'un rire sardonique, feignant l'incrédulité.

-Tu préfères la compagnie de cet ecclésiastique dégénéré à la mienne?, ironisa-t-il. Qu'a-t-il donc à t'offrir, ce triste sire, ce rabat-joie? Une vie de grenouille de bénitier?

-Taisez-vous! Laissez-moi, et partez, une bonne fois pour toutes! Je ne veux plus entendre parler de vous, jamais!

Le Lord se rapprocha, sans baisser son arme, collant son cheval à la voiture. Enervé, l'animal piaffait et dansait sur place comme un animal de cirque.

-Non, Harry, dit l'homme à mi-voix, plongeant son regard de braise dans celui du garçon. Je ne renoncerai pas. Tu es à moi... Tu m'appartiens. Descends de cette voiture, et viens. Ou sinon...

Le Lord détourna les yeux, visant nettement Rogue de son arme.

-...Ou sinon, je le tue, ton cher pasteur, sans le moindre regret, dit-il entre ses dents. Dire que je lui ai laissé plusieurs fois la vie sauve! Voilà où conduit une trop grande magnanimité!

Entre-temps, la carriole s'était immobilisée, orientée de trois-quarts en travers de la route. Les chevaux, effrayés par la présence et les cris du Lord, refusaient définitivement de bouger. Roger mit les rênes et le fouet dans les mains tremblantes de Matt, et, apparemment très calme, sauta de son siège pour prendre les chevaux par le mors et les guider de ses mains et de sa voix.

-Allons, Harry, je t'attends, insista le Lord, l'oeil fixé sur Severus. Tu ne voudrais quand même pas voir mourir ce saint homme par ta faute, n'est-ce pas?

Harry n'avait pas le choix. Il savait que le Lord était parfaitement capable de tirer.

Il se leva lentement et fit mine de passer devant Rogue pour descendre de la voiture qui avait repris ses petits mouvements d'avant en arrière. Mais le pasteur lui saisit fermement le bras.

-Vous ne bougez pas, Potter, dit-il sèchement. Je n'ai pas peur de cet homme. D'ailleurs, rien ne prouve que son arme soit effectivement chargée...

-Qu'en savez-vous?, chuchota Harry, effaré.

-Pas chargée?, ricana Voldemort au même instant. Te voilà bien téméraire, curé! Elle est chargée à bloc, au contraire, et prête à se vider sur toi si tu t'opposes à ma volonté.

-Très bien, tuez-moi!, le défia Rogue, relevant le menton et rejetant ses cheveux en arrière, le regard flamboyant. Le temps que vous la rechargiez ensuite, la voiture aura continué sa route. Vous ne pourrez plus rien contre Harry!

-Détrompe-toi! J'ai un autre pistolet, chargé lui aussi, dans la sacoche de ma selle, ah ha ha...! Tu ne peux rien contre moi, pauvre naïf! Tu auras beau prier, ton dieu ne te sera d'aucun secours! Viens, Harry! Je t'attends! Dépêche-toi, ma patience a des limites!

-Cessez de harceler ce garçon! Vous ne voyez pas qu'il vous déteste...? Vous êtes ...

-Taisez-vous, Severus!, coupa Harry en arrachant son bras à la prise de Rogue.

Ce n'était vraiment pas le moment de provoquer le Lord en lui tenant ce genre de discours.

-Qu'est-ce qui m'assure que vous ne tirerez pas sur lui dès que je vous aurai rejoint?, lança-t-il au Lord sans changer de place.

-Je te le promets, Harry, répondit l'aristocrate. Cet homme repartira indemne, malgré mon envie de lui faire sauter la cervelle. Comme la dernière fois, tu peux compter sur ma parole. Il n'en tient qu'à toi désormais. Viens!

Convaincu qu'il n'y avait plus d'échappatoire, le garçon se rapprocha du bord de la voiture, les jambes tremblantes.

-Je ne vous abandonnerai pas, Harry..., chuchota Rogue si bas que seul celui auquel il s'adressait put l'entendre.

Le garçon attrapa la rambarde et descendit le marchepied, tandis que le Lord triomphait, souriant jusqu'aux oreilles.

Harry sauta sur le sol. Dégageant sa botte de l'étrier, l'aristocrate se pencha pour l'aider à y glisser le pied à son tour et grimper sur sa monture.

-Viens, mon coeur, dit-il d'un ton doucereux. Viens dans mes bras. Monte devant moi, et partons enfin...

Les doigts s'accrochant au cuir de la selle, Harry tourna la tête pour jeter un dernier regard à Rogue par dessus son épaule. Leurs yeux se rencontrèrent, échangeant furtivement une promesse muette.

Déjà, de sa main qui ne tenait pas d'arme, le Lord avait saisi le bras de Harry au dessus du coude et le tirait à lui...

o0o0o0o0o0o

Quand Harry était sorti du sous-bois avec cette expression mi-interrogative, mi-inquiète, Severus avait senti une formidable vague de chaleur envahir son corps et se répandre dans tous ses membres.

Le garçon semblait épuisé, il était sale et ébouriffé, et pourtant, le pasteur le trouva magnifique. Il eût voulu se jeter sur lui pour le serrer dans ses bras. Mais le garçon paraissait sidéré, ne s'attendant visiblement pas à le voir ici. Quels étaient ses sentiments? Soulagement...? Joie...? Déception...?... Ou dégoût?

Le galop du cheval se rapprochant dangereusement l'arracha à ses réflexions.

"Le Lord...!", cria l'esclave, visiblement paniqué.

Reprenant ses esprits, Severus ordonna aux garçons de monter et au cocher de faire demi-tour. Mais il était trop tard. Ce genre de carriole n'était guère maniable, et la route était trop étroite pour que la manoeuvre pût se faire aisément.

Aidé par Matt, Harry se hissa dans la voiture et s'assit près de Severus. Ce dernier ne pouvait détacher les yeux de son visage. Il n'avait pas espéré se trouver si tôt, si près de lui. Puis la sensation de son corps effleurant le sien acheva de le troubler.

Déjà, le Lord était sur eux, brandissant une arme. Severus sut que cette fois encore, il allait perdre Harry, juste après l'avoir récupéré... Dumbledore lui avait annoncé que Roger et Matt seraient armés, mais ils n'étaient équipés que de bâtons. Rien qui pût concurrencer une arme à feu...

L'homme était là, trop beau, trop fort... Tout fringant sur son fier destrier, tel un héros de roman de chevalerie, il ordonnait au garçon de le rejoindre, comme s'il se fût agi de la chose la plus naturelle du monde.

Mais contrairement à ce qu'avait craint Severus, Harry ne se précipita pas dans les bras du Lord. Le révérend le sentit se crisper et trembler, il vit l'angoisse et le dégoût se dessiner sur son visage. Non, décidément, il n'y avait plus aucun doute. Le garçon n'aimait pas cet homme. Il le redoutait, peut-être même le haïssait-il...

Bien que l'heure ne fût pas à la réjouissance, Severus se sentit tout ragaillardi par ce constat...

Le Lord s'en prenait à lui, l'insultant, se moquant, lui jetant des ordures à la figure. Mais ses railleries n'atteignaient plus Severus... Elles étaient les derniers soubresauts, le cri pathétique d'un homme humilié, se sentant trahi...

Pourtant, la menace de mort était bien réelle. Et Harry pas plus que Severus ne pouvait s'opposer au pouvoir destructeur de cette arme à feu dirigée sur le pasteur.

Le garçon n'avait pas d'autre choix que de se soumettre. Il se leva et contourna son ancien professeur pour descendre de voiture et rejoindre le Lord... Le coeur de Severus chavira.

"Je ne vous abandonnerai pas, Harry", murmura-t-il, résigné, accablé par sa propre impuissance.

Quand le garçon se trouva tout près du cheval, il se retourna vers lui. Ses yeux verts cherchèrent les siens et s'y ancrèrent quelques secondes, tandis qu'un ouragan dévastait la poitrine du pasteur...

_Quoiqu'il arrive, ce regard restera à jamais gravé dans ta mémoire..._

Mais Severus ne renonçait pas. Enfin convaincu que le garçon n'aimait pas l'aristocrate, il était prêt à remuer ciel et terre pour le sauver de son emprise morbide.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Pendant ce temps, profitant de ce que personne ne lui prêtait attention, Neville quitta l'essieu sur lequel il avait grimpé. Il se glissa discrètement à terre, et, accroupi derrière la roue qui ne bougeait que de quelques centimètres en grinçant, il attendit patiemment le moment d'agir.

Il surveillait le moindre mouvement du Lord comme un chat guette sa proie, tellement immobile et silencieux qu'on le confond avec une statue, ou qu'on oublie tout simplement sa présence.

Il écouta l'affrontement verbal opposant le Lord et Rogue. Il vit Harry descendre de voiture et se rapprocher lentement de son bourreau comme un condamné avance vers l'échafaud.

Puis le Lord se pencha pour attraper Harry et le tirer vers lui, dégageant son pied de l'étrier... Harry se retourna, regardant Rogue une dermière fois.

Ce fut l'instant que choisit Neville pour entrer en action. Il bondit, s'empara du fouet de Roger qui traînait aux pieds de Matt, et, contournant en courant la voiture pour venir du côté où se trouvait le Lord, il fit violemment claquer la lanière de cuir sur les naseaux de son cheval.

Affolée, la bête se cabra en hennissant. Surpris et déséquilibré, le Lord lâcha Harry qui recula précipitamment, se retenant aux montants de la voiture. L'homme s'accrocha tant bien que mal aux rênes et au pommeau de sa selle. Mais Neville fouetta à nouveau sans merci la bête, dans les yeux cette fois. Hors de lui, le cheval rua et partit sur la route dans un galop effréné.

Quelques mètres plus loin, il changea brusquement de direction et le Lord, qui n'avait pas retrouvé son assiette, fut violemment projeté à terre.

En s'écrasant sur le sol, il poussa un cri guttural, déchirant.

Son corps rebondit sur le bas-côté comme un pantin désarticulé. Neville et ses compagnons virent son dos se tordre en une cambrure improbable, tandis que sa tête allait heurter une des grosses pierres en saillie qui bordaient la route.

Etendu sur le sol, le corps en vrille, lord Voldemort ne bougeait plus. Son pistolet gisait quelques mètres plus loin, dans la poussière.

o0o0o0o0o0o

Severus observait le corps abandonné du Lord, installé sur le plancher de la voiture, à leurs pieds. Assis près de lui, Harry était silencieux. Quant à Neville, il se tenait debout sur le marche-pieds, accroché aux montants de la carriole. Il avait refusé que Matt lui cède sa place à l'avant, à côté de Roger, et la banquette était trop étroite pour que trois personnes pussent y prendre place.

C'était lui, Severus, qui avait ordonné qu'on emportât le corps jusqu'au village le plus proche. Harry n'avait pas prononcé un mot depuis la chute de cheval de l'aristocrate. Quant à Roger et Matt, ils avaient simplement attendu les instructions.

Juste après l'accident, Severus était descendu de voiture et s'était approché du grand corps inerte, accompagné de Neville. Il s'était agenouillé sur le sol, s'était penché et lui avait pris le pouls. En constatant que le coeur battait faiblement, il avait éprouvé une déception secrète, mais s'était ressaisi.

-Il vit!, avait-il déclaré en se relevant. Il faut lui porter secours. Nous allons l'amener au village le plus proche.

-Ne vaudrait-il pas mieux le laisser là?, avait glissé le jeune métis d'une voix hésitante.

Severus l'avait considéré attentivement. Le garçon avait peur, c'était compréhensible. Il avait volontairement provoqué l'accident, et se sentait responsable.

-Non, dit-il simplement. Vous avez bien agi, mon garçon. Mais à présent, il nous faut accomplir notre devoir...

Roger et Matt étaient venus soulever le Lord et l'avaient porté tant bien que mal dans la voiture, leurs visages tordus par l'effort. Tout en muscles, l'homme était grand et pesait un poids certain. Pendant ce temps, Severus avait ramassé le pistolet, l'avait glissé précautionneusement dans une des sacoches de la selle et avait ramené le cheval jusqu'à la voiture à laquelle il avait noué ses rênes.

A présent, ils approchaient du village où se trouvait l'auberge dans laquelle Severus et ses deux aides avaient passé la nuit. Le cheval du Lord trottait derrière eux, allègre, insouciant. Le pasteur jeta un coup d'oeil vers Harry. Le garçon avait le regard fixé sur le Lord gisant à ses pieds. L'expression de son visage était à la fois tendue et incrédule, comme s'il ne parvenait pas à croire que cet homme puissant et redoutable fût là, prostré devant lui, inoffensif, terrassé, vaincu...

-Harry..., murmura Severus, incertain. Ca va...?

Le garçon tourna vers lui ses prunelles vertes comme s'il s'éveillait d'un rêve. Severus frissonna.

-Oui..., souffla-t-il.

-Où sont passés les autres compagnons du Lord...?

-Je ne sais pas. Le...le peintre est...

Le garçon s'interrompit, baissant les yeux.

-Dites-moi...

-Je crois qu'il est mort, reprit Harry en plongeant cette fois le regard dans celui du pasteur, faisant frémir ce dernier.

-Oh... de quelle manière?, parvint-il à articuler.

-Je pense que le Lord lui a tiré dessus. Ils se sont disputés. C'était après que nous soyons partis, Neville et moi... Nous avons entendu les coups de feu.

-C'est pendant leur rixe que vous vous êtes enfuis, tous les deux?

Le garçon hocha la tête.

-Pour quelle raison se sont-ils battus?

Harry détourna les yeux avec une grimace. Le garçon était-il à l'origine de l'affrontement entre les deux hommes? C'était probable, mais Severus préféra ne pas approfondir le sujet. L'heure n'était pas aux explications, aux confidences et aux aveux.

Durant la suite du trajet, il se battit contre son envie furieuse de tendre un bras et d'enlacer l'adolescent pour l'attirer à lui. Il dut cependant se contenter de le manger des yeux à la dérobée, et de savourer la sensation de son corps légèrement appuyé contre le sien au gré des secousses de la route.

Quand ils arrivèrent à l'auberge, Roger et Matt déchargèrent le blessé et le déposèrent sur un banc, dans la salle à manger, sous le regard médusé du patron et de quelques clients.

-C'est l'homme que vous cherchiez?, interrogea l'aubergiste, s'adressant au pasteur.

-Oui, répondit ce dernier. Je l'ai retrouvé, finalement, mais il a fait une mauvaise chute de cheval, sous nos yeux. Pouvez-vous faire appeler un médecin?

L'homme le considéra avec une certaine méfiance, son regard se posant alternativement sur Harry et l'étrange Neville. Sans doute se demandait-il d'où sortaient ces deux garçons à l'allure suspecte, qu'il n'avait pas hébergés pour la nuit. Mais il n'osa pas poser de questions.

-Vous avez de la chance, bougonna-t-il enfin. En temps normal, nous n'avons pas de médecin ici, mais c'est le jour de la tournée du docteur Smith. Un de mes enfants va aller le chercher.

-Merci! En attendant, nous allons boire et manger quelque chose, si vous voulez bien.

Les cinq hommes s'attablèrent. Quelques minutes après, on leur servait de la bière, du pain, du gruau et des saucisses. Affamés, les deux garçons se jetèrent sur cette nourriture rustique, sous le regard amusé des trois autres convives. Severus remarqua que Harry comme Neville glissaient par intermittence des coups d'oeil furtifs en direction du Lord, comme s'ils s'attendaient à tout instant à le voir se lever pour venir vers eux et réclamer vengeance.

Ils étaient en train de saucer leurs écuelles graisseuses quand le médecin entra dans la pièce enfumée, équipé d'une grosse sacoche. On le conduisit aussitôt au chevet du Lord.

Tandis qu'il l'examinait, Severus, Harry et Neville l'observaient avec attention. Le docteur demanda qu'on lui décrive précisément la façon dont l'homme était tombé de son cheval. Ce fut Severus qui prit la parole, expliquant que la bête, très nerveuse, avait pris peur pour une raison inconnue et s'était emballée. Elle était alors partie au grand galop, avant de se cabrer et de précipiter son cavalier à terre. Celui-ci avait heurté du dos et de la tête une grosse pierre bordant la route.

Le praticien fit une grimace.

-J'ai bien peur que la colonne vertébrale soit atteinte... Il va falloir lui faire passer des examens plus approfondis, quand il aura repris connaissance, si cela arrive un jour.

-Pensez-vous... qu'il s'en sortira?, interrogea doucement Severus.

-Si ce que je redoute se confirme, dit l'homme d'un ton grave, il y a de fortes chances pour qu'il reste paralysé à vie... s'il survit, ce qui n'est pas garanti.

Severus déglutit, regardant Harry de biais. Le garçon lui rendit son regard. Il était pâle et semblait choqué.

-Vous êtes très proches de lui?, continua le docteur Smith.

-Oh...non, pas du tout. Je le connaissais à peine. J'avais... un simple message à lui transmettre. Nous l'avons rencontré sur la route, puis l'accident s'est produit, aussi l'avons-nous amené ici.

-Je vois. C'est une bien fâcheuse histoire. Pourrez-vous vous charger de le ramener chez lui?

-Non, dit fermement Severus. C'est impossible. Notre véhicule est minuscule et inconfortable. Les conditions de transport ne seraient pas recommandées pour un blessé.

-Ah... Dans ce cas, donnez-moi tous les renseignements à son sujet, et nous nous occuperons de lui. Nous allons en appeler à la police du comté. Quelle est l'identité exacte de cet homme? Y a-t-il une famille à prévenir?

-Il s'agit de lord Voldemort. Et vous pouvez solliciter la Comtesse Narcissa Malefoy, à Londres. Il s'agit de sa nièce. Je peux vous assurer qu'elle et son époux, le comte Lucius Malefoy, feront tout pour secourir leur parent. Vous serez dûment récompensés, vous comme l'aubergiste.

-Et vous, monsieur? Pouvez-vous nous donner votre nom, afin que nous puissions nous recommander de vous à la comtesse Malefoy?

-Révérend Séverus Rogue, dit le pasteur sans hésiter.

De plus en plus surpris, le docteur et l'aubergiste prirent cependant note des différentes informations. Toutefois, Severus avait pris soin d'en révéler le moins possible, ne voulant pas laisser croire qu'il connaissait de près lord Voldemort.

Soudain, il sentit que quelqu'un le tirait par la manche. Il se retourna. C'était Neville.

-Mon révérend... demandez au médecin qu'il examine aussi la tête de Harry. Il a une vilaine blessure.

Severus le fixa, interloqué, puis s'adressa à Harry, assis non loin de là.

-Vous êtes blessé à la tête, Potter? Pourquoi ne m'avez-vous rien dit?

Comme le garçon se contentait de faire la moue, Severus s'approcha de lui, sourcils froncés.

-Où se trouve cette blessure?

-Ici, grogna Harry en montrant du doigt le côté gauche de son crâne. Mais ça peut attendre...

Severus se pencha, n'osant pas toucher les cheveux effectivement agglutinés par le sang séché. Il s'étonna de n'avoir rien remarqué jusque là. Le garçon s'était bien gardé de se plaindre.

-On ne voit rien, avec tous vos cheveux, grommela-t-il. Mr Smith, auriez-vous la bonté d'examiner ce jeune homme, avant que nous repartions?

Le docteur fit asseoir Harry près de lui, et, soulevant les mèches noires, considéra attentivement la plaie. Grimaçant, il releva le nez, hélant l'aubergiste

-Apportez-moi de quoi nettoyer ça, Bill. Eau bouillante, linge propre. Comment vous êtes-vous fait ça, mon garçon?

Severus vit Harry se troubler.

-Je...je me suis cogné..., dit-il d'une voix incertaine.

-Cogné? On dirait plutôt que quelqu'un vous a frappé. Et pas avec le dos de la cuiller. Souffrez-vous beaucoup?

-Non... Pas trop... Moins qu'hier.

-Je crois que vous ne me dites pas toute la vérité... Enfin... c'est comme vous voudrez. Je ne peux pas vous forcer à vous confier à moi.

Harry ne répondit pas, serrant les dents tandis que l'homme dégageait la plaie en grognant et pestant au sujet de ces jeunes gens qui se bagarraient comme des sauvages et ensuite, refusaient d'en assumer les conséquences. Un instant plus tard, la femme de l'aubergiste lui apportait le nécessaire, et il entreprit de laver et soigner la blessure. Il finit en enroulant une bande de toile blanche autour de la tête du garçon.

- J'espère que vous n'aurez aucune séquelle, dit-il en la fixant par un noeud serré. Il faudrait s'assurer qu'il n'y ait ni traumatisme, ni fêlure. Je vous conseille de soumettre votre boîte cranienne à un examen complet. Faites-le à la première occasion. L'écoulement de sang vous a évité d'avoir une énorme bosse, mais vous risquez une infection. En tout cas, tâchez de ne plus vous "cogner" de cette manière, dorénavant, à moins de vouloir vous assommer pour toujours.

Harry se leva en remerciant, et Severus s'occupa de payer le docteur.

-Il a ouvert les yeux!, cria soudain la femme de l'aubergiste en désignant le Lord.

Ils s'approchèrent tous du banc sur lequel reposait l'aristocrate. L'homme avait effectivement repris conscience, mais il ne bougeait pas, sauf ses paupières qui papillonnaient, comme pour s'habituer à la lumière. Un peu en retrait, la gorge serrée, Severus observait les garçons qui, tous deux, regardaient avec une visible appréhension celui dont ils avaient été l'un et l'autre si longtemps les victimes.

-Venez, Harry. Allons-y, à présent..., glissa-t-il à l'oreille du jeune violoniste, en lui effleurant l'épaule de la main.

Quelques minutes après, ils étaient à nouveau installés dans la voiture qui s'élançait en direction de la capitale.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Il faisait nuit depuis longtemps quand ils parvinrent aux abords de la grande cité.

Durant le voyage, ils avaient peu parlé. Matt et Neville s'étaient relayés à la place la plus inconfortable, celle qui obligeait le passager à s'accrocher des deux mains aux montants du véhicule de manière acrobatique, une seule fesse calée sur la rambarde.

Ils avaient fait un court arrêt pour partager un repas frugal, permettant ainsi aux chevaux de souffler et se nourrir. Harry avait pris Neville à l'écart, et Severus s'était demandé ce que pouvaient bien se dire les deux garçons. Il voyait de loin le jeune esclave sourire avec fierté de toutes ses dents blanches, secouant la tête en écartant modestement les mains. Peut-être Harry le remerciait-il pour les actes courageux qu'il avait accomplis, le félicitant pour son audace et son sens de l'à propos? Après tout, c'était grâce à lui que le jeune musicien avait pu échapper à lord Voldemort...

Severus eût voulu parler à Harry, mais il n'avait pas réussi à trouver les mots. Malgré la proximité de leurs corps assis côte à côte dans la carriole, il se sentait loin du garçon. Par moment, les paroles cruelles qu'il lui avait jetées à la face lors de leur dernière entrevue chez le Lord lui revenaient en mémoire, et il l'observait de biais, comme pour déchiffrer la nature des sentiments que cachaient ses traits si purs...

Pourtant, plusieurs fois, Harry lui rendit son regard et lui sourit timidement. A chacun de ces sourires, Severus sentait son coeur se gonfler de joie et d'excitation. Puis ses doutes l'assaillaient à nouveau comme un mauvais rêve revenant vous hanter de nuit en nuit...

Enfin, la voiture se mit à tressauter sur les pavés de Londres. Ils se sentaient tous épuisés, Matt dodelinait de la tête et les pauvres chevaux semblaient sur le point de s'effondrer.

Ils trouvèrent quand même la force de tirer la voiture jusqu'au portail de Poudlard. Roger descendit ouvrir, et le véhicule pénétra dans la cour de l'école plongée dans l'ombre. Severus, Harry et Neville en descendirent, attendant que le cocher les fasse entrer dans le bâtiment. L'homme avait heureusement dans son trousseau la clef de la grande porte. Puis, tandis que Roger partait avec Matt s'occuper de dételer les pauvres bêtes harassées, les trois rescapés avancèrent lentement dans le hall obscur.

Entendant du bruit, le concierge sortit de sa loge avec une lanterne, son bonnet de nuit enfoncé sur la tête, et les dévisagea d'un air furieux. Puis, reconnaissant Harry, il changea d'expression.

-Je vais chercher monsieur le directeur, dit-il d'une voix tremblotante, comme s'il avait vu des revenants.

Et, laissant sa lanterne sur place, il disparut dans un couloir sombre.

-Il vaut mieux que tu restes dormir ici cette nuit, Neville, dit Harry. Ca ne posera sûrement aucun problème. Il est trop tard pour que tu retournes Harley-street.

-Ca serait bien..., murmura le jeune esclave, qui regardait autour de lui avec une curiosité un peu inquiète.

-Et vous, mon révérend... que comptez-vous faire?, reprit Harry d'un ton incertain en fixant Severus, son beau visage étrangement éclairé par la flamme instable de la lanterne.

-Je suppose que je vais devoir me rendre à mon presbytère, maintenant que je vous ai livré à bon port, Potter...

Le garçon ne répondit pas, mais baissa les paupières avec une moue de désappointement.

Une minute après, Dumbledore apparaissait au détour du couloir. Il portait sa tenue habituelle et paraissait alerte et joyeux. Il approcha d'un pas vif, bras ouverts.

-Mes enfants!, s'écria-t-il en se jetant presque sur Harry qu'il serra affectueusement dans ses bras. Je suis tellement heureux que vous soyez revenus sains et saufs! Mais... tu es blessé à la tête, mon garçon!

-Oh, ce n'est pas grave..., le rassura Harry. Une simple écorchure...

Tout en le tenant par les épaules, Dumbledore le sonda quelques secondes de son regard clair, puis il le lâcha et saisit la main de Severus.

-Je savais que vous réussiriez, mon cher ami! N'ai-je pas eu raison de vous faire confiance?

Enfin, il se tourna vers Neville sans prêter attention à la mimique agacée du pasteur. Le jeune métis regardait ses pieds, intimidé. Harry s'empressa de le présenter.

-Neville s'est comporté en héros, précisa-t-il ensuite. Sans son courage et sa présence d'esprit, nous ne serions pas là ce soir, bien vivants et libres de nos mouvements.

-Ravi de faire votre connaissance, jeune homme!, s'exclama le directeur, enveloppant l'esclave dans la même embrassade que celle qu'il avait octroyée à Harry. Vous me raconterez demain vos aventures, mes enfants. A présent, vous devez être épuisés. A propos, avez-vous mangé? Dois-je vous faire servir quelque chose?

-Non, non, dit Severus. Nous nous sommes partagés le reste des provisions, dans la voiture.

-Vraiment? A l'âge de ces garçons, on est toujours affamé...

-Non, merci, monsieur, intervint Harry. Le révérend dit vrai. Nous avons vidé les paniers de victuailles...

-Bon, très bien. Dans ce cas, je vais vous laisser prendre du repos. Vous dormez tous ici cette nuit, n'est-ce pas?

-Monsieur, je ne..., commença Severus.

-Vous êtes le bienvenu sous ce toit, mon ami, coupa Dumbledore de ce ton autoritaire qu'il prenait quand il dirigeait l'orchestre. Il est trop tard pour que vous vous baladiez dans les rues et débarquiez sans préavis chez vos confrères. Ils risqueraient d'être terrorisés. Ne vous inquiétez pas, j'ai bien dit à votre vicaire général que j'avais besoin de vos services, et que vous seriez absent plusieurs jours durant.

-Mais je ne voudrais pas que ma présence vous incommode...

-Rassurez-vous, ce n'est pas la place qui manque! Je peux vous prêter la chambre de Remus Lupin qui n'est pas là en ce moment. Soyez aimable, restez! Je tiens absolument à vous voir demain matin à la première heure, pour écouter votre compte-rendu détaillé des évènements.

-Eh bien... je resterai..., soupira le révérend, avant de couler un regard oblique en direction de Harry.

-Parfait, se réjouit le vieil homme, puis il se tourna vers Neville. Quant à vous mon garçon, vous trouverez un lit dans le dortoir des septièmes années. Ils sont cinq pour une chambre de vingt couchages. Je vais de ce pas donner des instructions afin que votre lit soit fait. Harry, peux-tu l'accompagner? Tu connais l'endroit, n'est-ce pas? Je me charge de conduire le révérend jusqu'à ses quartiers.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Severus se retrouvait seul dans la chambre de Lupin. Bien qu'il n'y eût pas de feu allumé dans le poêle, il n'y faisait pas froid. Sans doute la pièce était-elle exposée côté sud.

En plus du lit, quelques rayonnages de livres, un bureau, une chaise et une armoire en composaient le mobilier sommaire. Pourtant, la chambre était agréable et rappelait -en bien plus ordonné- celle de Harry, dans laquelle Severus était entré une fois, peu de temps auparavant.

Harry... Tandis qu'il se déshabillait, les pensées du pasteur étaient obstinément tournées vers le garçon. Il avait encore du mal à réaliser qu'il était bel et bien parvenu à le libérer et le ramener en un temps si réduit, grâce à des circonstances favorables et surtout, à l'aide inattendue de Neville. Finalement, ils avaient bénéficié d'une chance incroyable, en se rencontrant ainsi sur la route avant que le Lord ne les eût rattrapés. A quelques secondes près, la mission de sauvetage de Severus eût échoué lamentablement.

C'était une pensée à la fois merveilleuse et inquiétante. La vie était si imprévisible, si dangereuse... Severus frissonna en songeant à ce qui se serait produit si le Lord les avait gagnés de vitesse, ou si Neville n'avait pas osé prendre les choses en main...

Ce jeune métis méritait vraiment qu'on s'occupât de lui. Severus se ferait un devoir de le pousser à parfaire son instruction et trouver une situation d'homme libre, digne de lui. Il se promit de plaider sa cause dès le lendemain matin auprès de Dumbledore...

Et lord Voldemort, qu'allait-il devenir? Retrouverait-il la santé? Chercherait-il à remettre la main sur Harry dans un avenir plus ou moins proche? Malgré le diagnostic plutôt pessimiste du docteur Smith, c'était malheureusement une éventualité ... L'homme était riche, il avait de quoi payer les meilleurs médecins du royaume...

Quel serait dorénavant le comportement de Harry à l'égard de son ancien professeur? Severus n'avait pas réussi à cerner les sentiments du garçon, durant ce voyage de retour. Il sentait en lui l'empreinte d'une blessure bien plus grave et profonde que celle, superficielle, qu'il portait à la tête. Ce qu'il avait vécu au cours des trois derniers jours avait dû être particulièrement pénible et éprouvant... L'adolescent ne semblait pas en meilleur état que lorsqu'il l'avait ramené de Manderley...

En chemise, jambes nues, Severus s'apprêtait à se glisser entre les draps quand il sursauta. Il lui avait semblé entendre frapper à sa porte. Immobile, il resta coi. Avait-il rêvé? Son coeur s'emballa quand, à nouveau, quelques petits coups contre le battant de bois vinrent confirmer sa première impression.**(1)**

Quelqu'un se tenait derrière sa porte... Dumbledore, qui avait oublié de lui dire quelque chose?...Remus Lupin, débarqué à l'improviste, et venant récupérer sa chambre? Ou alors...

Tandis qu'il allait ouvrir, il ne put empêcher l'espoir le plus fou de s'emparer de lui, faisant trembler convulsivement ses doigts sur le froid métal de la clé...

**A suivre...**

**(1) petit emprunt (et clin d'oeil) à ****Agathe Laplante****... Je me suis permis de lui piquer un de ses meilleurs cliffhanger dans sa superbe fic "le charmeur de serpent", que je vous recommande chaleureusement (voir dans mes histoires favorites ) **(c'est l'occasion de te faire un peu de pub, ma chère...^^ J'espère que tu ne m'en voudras pas!)

**Chixsss****: **Merci à toi pour ce commentaire. j'espère que tu ne seras pas déçue! Bisous! **Naka: **Merci, tu es adorable! A bientôt! **Sophie****: **C'est sympa de ta part de me remercier de publier régulièrement. Certes, c'est un effort d'écrire (un gros, même, quand je manque d'inspiration), mais on est tellement récompensé par les reviews!! -Bon, tu es décidément très sadique... Que va faire le Lord? hé hé hé... Aïe, aïe, je crains que tu sois désappointée par la tournure des évènements. Je t'embrasse! **Artémis****: **Je ne sais pas si on peut vraiment parler de "passion pour un modèle" en ce qui concerne Mulciber. Il avait juste envie de soulager ses pulsions, mais ça s'arrêtait là. Harry l'attirait, sans plus. Le Lord, lui, est plus profondément atteint. -J'espère que tu ne seras pas frustrée par la fameuse confontation, hum... -Mes projets d'écriture? Je crois que je vais prendre des distances avec ce site. J'avoue être un peu lassée du côté "consommateur" de la plupart des lecteurs, et du côté "volage" de certains reviewers. Mon rêve est d'écrire une histoire originale, mais je ne sais pas si j'y parviendrai... En tout cas, merci de t'intéresser à moi. Bises! **Marie la petite****: **Ah la la, toi aussi, tu risques d'être déçue par cette confontation tant attendue... Un grand merci à toi!**Une potterienne****: **Pourquoi le Lord veut-il à tout prix retrouver Harry? Tu réponds toi même à la question. Désir de vengeance, désir tout court... Mais tu verras que ses dispositions vont évoluer, car il va réfléchir et se remettre en cause, lui qui n'était que certitude et confiance en soi...-Tu as raison pour Neville et Luna, mais on en apprendra plus par la suite.- Tu as peur pour Harry? Moi, sadique? Oh, mais non, voyons *air innocent*. -Je te remercie cette fois encore pour toutes tes belles et longues reviews, et ta constance, exceptionnelle sur ce site, si encourageante et stimulante pour moi! Ziboux!


	18. Chapter 18

**Bonjour à tous! Voici l'avant dernier chapitre... Une nouvelle fois, merci à celles qui prennent la peine de laisser des reviews, c'est vraiment grâce à vous que je serai allée au bout de cette histoire!**

**Bonne lecture! **

**CHAPITRE DIX HUIT**

Severus ouvrit la porte. En reconnaissant la silhouette de Harry, il frémit de joie. Le garçon se tenait debout dans l'obscurité du couloir, et autant que le pasteur pouvait en juger, il levait vers lui un regard coupable. Dissimulant ses états d'âme, Severus lui fit signe d'entrer, puis referma, avant de se tourner vers son visiteur, un sourcil levé...

-Excusez-moi... Je vous dérange...il est tard, bredouilla Harry avec une gêne évidente... J'ai pensé que... heu...En fait, je voulais vous...

Le garçon s'arrêta net. Severus sourit malgré lui devant tant d'embarras. A l'évidence, il n'était pas seul à être troublé. D'un mouvement de la main, il montra ses jambes et ses pieds nus.

-Comme vous pouvez le constater, ma tenue laisse à désirer, dit-il d'un ton narquois. Dites-moi ce qui vous amène. S'il s'avère que vous en avez pour longtemps, je prendrai la peine de me rhabiller...

-Non, non... votre tenue est très bien. Je...

Harry se mordit la lèvre en rougissant.

-Désolé, mais à moi, elle ne me semble pas très convenable, Potter... Je n'ai pas, contrairement à vous, l'habitude de recevoir mes visiteurs en chemise.

-Oh... moi non plus, protesta l'adolescent avec une amorce de sourire, tandis que ses joues devenaient écarlates... En fait... je ne pouvais pas me coucher avant de vous avoir remercié, une fois encore, d'être venu... me sauver.

Severus croisa les bras, prenant son temps pour répondre.

-Vous n'avez pas à me remercier, dit-il avec une certaine froideur. C'est Dumbledore qui m'a forcé la main. Je n'ai aucun mérite.

Il y eut un silence. D'un geste nerveux, Harry fourra les mains dans les poches de sa culotte.

-Peut-être..., hésita-t-il. Mais vous êtes tout de même venu, vous avez pris des risques importants... Je vous en suis reconnaissant.

-Bien. Voilà qui est dit. A présent... vous devriez aller vous reposer, Harry.

_Tu es parfait, dans ton rôle de père-la-morale... Le vilain rabat-joie dont se moquait lord Voldemort._

Le garçon ne bougea pas. Comme s'il lui fallait mobiliser tout son courage, il plongea subitement ses yeux verts dans ceux du révérend.

-... Encore un mot, s'il vous plaît, murmura-t-il d'une voix incertaine. Vous dites que c'est Dumbledore qui... heu... qui vous a poussé à vous lancer à mon secours. Dois-je comprendre que de vous-même, vous n'auriez rien fait pour me retrouver...?

_Où veut-il en venir? Faut-il lui révéler toute la vérité?_

-C'est possible. Je l'ignore, dit Severus d'un ton neutre. Le directeur tient beaucoup à vous, semblerait-il. Il ne m'a guère laissé le temps de tergiverser...

-Lors de votre visite chez le Lord, Grevillestreet, vous...vous aviez cru tout ce que je vous avais dit, n'est-ce pas?

_C'est donc là qu'il voulait te mener..._

Severus se troubla. Un instant, il évita le regard intense de son vis-à-vis.

- Il est vrai que ..., commença-t-il, hésitant... les paroles que vous aviez prononcées ce soir là étaient... extrêmement cruelles, Harry.

A son tour, le garçon baissa les yeux.

-J'en suis bien conscient. Ces mots affreux, je ne les pensais absolument pas. Si j'ai parlé ainsi, c'était pour...pour vous sauver la vie.

Severus fronça les sourcils.

-Expliquez-vous...

-Le Lord m'avait donné le choix suivant, reprit le garçon d'un ton plus affirmé, en relevant cette fois les yeux avec franchise. Soit, je vous disais quelque chose de suffisamment horrible pour que vous repartiez dégoûté et ne cherchiez plus jamais à me récupérer. Ou alors, je me confiais à vous, mais le Lord vous tuait avant que vous soyez rentré au presbytère. Et pendant notre entretien, son ami, le peintre Mulciber, se trouvait dans la pièce, caché dans un placard, surveillant le moindre de nos faits et gestes...

-Mon Dieu..., souffla Severus.

-Comprenez-vous mon attitude, à présent?, chuchota Harry.

-Oui... bien sûr... C'était monstrueux de la part du Lord...

-Vous avez dû me haïr...

_Il ne croit pas si bien dire, le malheureux... Comme tu as été stupide et crédule!_

-Je vous en ai voulu, je l'avoue... Vous avez su précisément trouver les mots qu'il fallait pour m'éloigner de vous.

-Je peux vous assurer qu'ils m'ont brisé le coeur... autant qu'ils ont certainement saccagé le vôtre.

-Pour le Lord, c'était une manière de se venger de moi,... de nous...

-Sans doute...

-Après ça, j'ai vainement tenté de vous oublier. Puis, j'ai rêvé de vous... Et Dumbledore n'a pas cessé de me sermonner, ou plutôt, de me harceler. En homme intelligent, il avait plus ou moins compris de quoi il retournait, et il a fini par me convaincre que je faisais fausse route.

Le silence s'installa entre eux. Le garçon avait à nouveau baissé le regard. Severus fit quelques pas dans la chambre, puis s'arrêta en prenant appui sur le dossier de la chaise.

-Mais dites-moi, dit-il doucement, comment le Lord est-il parvenu à vous faire venir chez lui? Il vous a enlevé, en usant de la force, n'est-ce pas?

-Oui... C'est Mulciber et un complice qui se sont introduits dans l'école, en pleine nuit... Il m'ont baillonné et ligoté avant de m'embarquer dans leur voiture.

-Pourtant, il n'y avait pas trace d'effraction.

-Ils possédaient une clef de la porte latérale. Un éudiant la leur avait procurée...

-Un certain... Diggory?

-Oui, répondit vivement le garçon, surpris. Vous l'avez vu? Il a parlé, depuis?

-Non, Harry, répondit Severus avec gravité. Il a disparu en même temps que vous. Il n'y a aucune trace de lui.

-Oh... mon Dieu... qu'est-ce qu'il est devenu...?

-Personne ne le sait.

Alarmé, Harry se mit à marcher nerveusement dans la pièce.

-Je suis quasiment certain qu'ils l'ont tué, dit-il d'un ton heurté, pour se débarrasser d'un témoin compromettant. Il faut...

-Allons, ne vous mettez pas dans tous vos états. Vous expliquerez cela à Dumbledore demain, et il prendra les mesures nécessaires. A présent...

Le garçon s'était arrêté et faisait face au pasteur. Quelques mètres les séparaient l'un de l'autre. Severus les franchit et posa les mains sur les épaules de Harry.

-A présent, je crois que vous devriez aller dormir, fit-il avec douceur. Non pas que je veuille vous chasser, mais je devine que vous êtes épuisé, aussi bien moralement que physiquement.

-C'est vrai..., admit Harry en penchant la tête sur le côté avec un demi sourire. La nuit dernière, je n'ai pas fermé l'oeil...

-Vous voyez? De plus, vous êtes blessé. Vous avez besoin de sommeil. Demain, nous...

Severus ne put achever. Le garçon avait posé ses paumes fraîches sur ses poignets et le regardait avec une expression étrange.

-Je ne pourrai pas dormir, sauf si j'ai la garantie que..., commença-t-il prudemment.

-Que quoi...? Finissez votre phrase, Harry.

-...Que vos sentiments à mon égard n'ont pas changé...

_Potter le téméraire... Serait-il plus courageux que toi?_

Severus resta un instant figé. Puis il fit encore un pas, jusqu'à se trouver tout contre le garçon. Dégageant une de ses mains, il la glissa derrière la tête de Harry et l'attira à lui. Délicatement, il posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Il s'en détacha presque aussitôt, se redressant légèrement.

-Est-ce une garantie suffisante?, dit-il d'une voix rauque.

-Non, sourit le jeune homme. J'ai besoin d'arguments supplémentaires...

Ce sourire, qu'accompagnait une lueur sauvage scintillant dans les yeux verts, enflamma soudain violemment Severus. Il passa les mains dans le dos du garçon et le colla à lui. Sa bouche vint à nouveau rejoindre la sienne, mais cette fois, le baiser se prolongea, plus profond, plus passionné.

Les bras du garçon entourèrent sa taille, et ce simple geste emplit Severus d'un incroyable sentiment de bonheur...

-Que dois-je faire de plus pour vous convaincre?, haleta-t-il quand ils se furent séparés, reprenant leur souffle.

Le sourire de Harry s'accentua.

-Accepter que je reste dormir avec vous cette nuit...

o0o0o0o0o0o0o

-Qu'y a-t-il entre vous et cette fille, Drago?, dit Narcissa avec froideur. Je vois bien que vous lui tournez autour...

Le vicomte croisa les jambes dans son fauteuil. Sa mère l'avait convoqué dans son boudoir pour un entretien privé, ce qui se produisait extrêmement rarement. Il ne s'attendait à rien de bon de sa part.

-De qui parlez-vous, Madame?, demanda-t-il d'un ton détaché.

-Vous le savez parfaitement. De cette petite Luna Lovegood, que vous avez fait venir de Bristol.

-Je vois. Eh bien... comme vous le savez, elle me sert occasionnellement de modèle...

-Etes-vous_ amoureux_?

Surpris par le côté direct de la question, Drago resta un moment interdit, puis il se ressaisit.

-En quoi cela vous concerne-t-il?, lança-t-il durement. Depuis quand vous intéressez-vous à moi, et plus particulièrement, à ma vie sentimentale?

-Je vous rappelle que vous êtes mon fils, au cas où vous l'auriez oublié.

-Il me semble que vous avez plus que moi encore tendance à l'oublier, ma chère mère... Voir votre fils devenir un homme vous rappelle cruellement que vous n'êtes plus de la première jeunesse...

Narcissa accusa le coup sans sourciller.

-Je reconnais bien là votre délicatesse, Drago, fit-elle calmement remarquer. Mais vous vous fourvoyez. Je ne suis pas là pour vous reprocher quoi que ce soit. Si je vous interroge au sujet de cette soubrette, c'est que je la trouve tout à fait charmante, et qu'il m'a semblé, à la manière dont vous la regardiez, que vous éprouviez pour elle plus qu'un simple intérêt de maître à domestique.

Complètement déstabilisé, Drago ne sut que dire. Il avait soudain une envie intense de se livrer à sa mère... Parler de Luna le démangeait incroyablement. Il déglutit, puis affronta le regard bleu de Narcissa.

-Vous avez vu juste, Madame, souffla-t-il enfin dans un accès de sincérité. Je n'ai jamais aimé une jeune fille avant de connaître Luna...

Sa mère resta quelques instants silencieuse, le dévisageant pensivement.

-Et elle, Drago... Que ressent-elle pour vous?

Le jeune homme s'étonna de la question. Elle prouvait que sa mère s'intéressait réellement à Luna, et la respectait.

-Je crois..., murmura-t-il en rougissant, qu'elle a pour moi ces mêmes sentiments que j'éprouve pour elle...

Sa mère le regarda avec des yeux si tendres qu'il en fut bouleversé. Se pouvait-il qu'il apprît aujourd'hui seulement à connaître celle qui lui avait donné le jour? C'était encore un miracle accompli par Luna, à son insu...

-Drago... je suis si heureuse pour vous...

-Vous ne me condamnez pas?

-Non. Au contraire. Vous avez changé, depuis quelques semaines, et il me semble que c'est grâce à cette petite. Votre amour pour elle vous illumine et vous transforme...

Drago se tut. Il était extraordinairement ému, mais il ne savait pas trouver les mots pour l'exprimer.

-Avez-vous eu... des rapports avec elle?, demanda doucement sa mère.

Il baissa la tête, soudain honteux.

-Hélas... oui... chuchota-t-il. Je n'ai pas pu... me retenir...

-Je comprends, mon fils, je comprends. Mais avez-vous mesuré les conséquences de vos actes, pour cette jeune fille?

-Oui... enfin, pas au début... mais maintenant, je les mesure.

-Malheureusement, il est trop tard. Le mal est fait...

-Sauf si je l'épouse.

Etonnamment, Narcissa ne poussa pas un cri d'horreur, ni ne se leva en lui hurlant sa honte au visage. Elle baissa simplement les yeux d'un air soucieux.

-S'il n'en tenait qu'à moi, Drago, je vous approuverais de tout mon coeur, dit-elle avec douceur, et je vous recommanderais de vous unir à cette enfant, dont vous avez abusé, par les liens du mariage. Mais votre père...

-Je sais à quoi m'en tenir, pour mon père, coupa Drago. Je ne me fais aucune illusion à ce sujet.

-Quant à la réaction de ma soeur, je n'ose même pas l'imaginer...

-Ma tante Bellatrix n'a pas son mot à dire, me semble-t-il...

-En effet. Vous avez raison de ne pas vous en préoccuper.

-Je n'ai jamais espéré recevoir le soutien de mes proches. Et croyez moi, j'ai encore du mal à réaliser que vous voyiez cette liaison d'un bon oeil, Madame... Je ne m'attendais certes pas à trouver en vous une alliée, et à ce que vous approuviez une union plus officielle entre Luna et moi...

-Vous savez, Drago, soupira Narcissa, j'ai eu moi même à souffrir de cette pression sociale qui nous enferme, surtout nous, les femmes, dans un carcan étouffant, en nous interdisant d'aimer la personne de notre choix, surtout si elle est issue d'un milieu inférieur au nôtre... J'ai l'espoir que dans votre situation, vous ferez enfin preuve de plus de compréhension et d'indulgence à mon égard...

Drago se renfrogna.

-Pardonnez-moi, grommela-t-il, mais je ne peux approuver que vous changiez aussi souvent d'amant...

-Je n'ai jamais eu de chance, Drago, se plaignit sa mère en joignant ses paumes sur ses genoux avec nervosité. Je n'ai rencontré que des hommes superficiels et égoïstes. C'est bien le problème des personnes issues de l'aristocratie. Leur inconstance, leur frivolité... Le seul homme avec qui j'ai brièvement connu le bonheur était d'une condition modeste, hélas...

Son fils leva un sourcil incrédule.

-Vous faites allusion à...?

-Oui, Drago, à Harry Potter. Ce garçon était une perle, je l'aimais sincèrement, avant que ce drame avec Parkinson ne se produise et nous sépare impitoyablement.

-Mais... la différence d'âge, Madame!

-Et alors, Drago? Une femme mûre n'a-t-elle pas le droit d'aimer un homme plus jeune qu'elle? Quand il s'agit d'un homme de cinquante ans s'intéressant à une tendre jeune fille, cela ne choque personne, que je sache!

Peu convaincu, son fils haussa les épaules.

-Votre liaison avec Potter ne lui a attiré que des ennuis, déclara-t-il abruptement. Vous devriez vous en repentir, au lieu d'en éprouver de la nostalgie.

-Ce n'était pas de mon fait. Mais nous ne sommes pas ici pour parler de moi. Revenons-en à vous et à cette petite Luna. Quelles sont vos intentions à son sujet?

-Je voudrais... j'aimerais que nous vivions ensemble, elle et moi, même en dehors du mariage. Je n'épouserai personne, si ce n'est elle.

-Et si elle attend un enfant de vous?

-Je le déclarerai comme étant mon héritier.

-Un bâtard?

-Peu importe. Je le reconnaîtrai comme mon fils, ou ma fille, et je lui lèguerai mes biens. Je me moque de ce que les gens en penseront.

A sa grande stupéfaction, Drago vit sa mère se jeter sur lui pour le serrer dans ses bras au point de l'étouffer. Il n'avait aucun souvenir que cela lui fût jamais arrivé, même du temps où il était encore un petit garçon.

-Oh, Drago! Comme je suis fière de vous..., s'exclama-t-elle d'une voix tremblant d'émotion.

o0o0o0o0o0o

-Vous n'y pensez pas... Et si quelqu'un nous...

-Qui donc?, coupa Harry. Personne ne viendra nous déranger à cette heure... Oh, je vous en prie, ne me renvoyez pas...

-Il n'y a qu'un lit, dans cette chambre, Potter..., dit Severus malicieusement. Et il me paraît très étroit...

-Je vous promets de me faire tout petit...

-Vous n'allez pas réussir à dormir. Vous serez encore plus fatigué, et en vous voyant demain dans un état lamentable, Dumbledore va soupçonner quelque chose... Rien ne lui échappe, vous savez...

-Au contraire, je suis sûr que je dormirai mieux ici, avec vous, que tout seul dans ma chambre.

Severus leva une main et caressa pensivement la joue de l'adolescent.

-Savez-vous à quoi vous vous exposez, Harry?, murmura-t-il.

-Non..., répondit le garçon, narquois, en ouvrant de grands yeux innocents.

-Vous n'avez pas peur?

-Peur? De quoi ? De qui?

-De moi... De ce que je pourrais vous faire...

Harry ne répondit pas, mais prit la main de l'homme qui s'attardait sur son visage, et la pressa contre ses lèvres, sans le quitter des yeux.

Severus frissonna de désir contenu.

-Et votre blessure... Elle ne se fermera pas, si vous n'êtes pas raisonnable..., reprit-il d'un ton vaguement grondeur, espérant que son excitation n'était pas trop visible sous la longue chemise.

-Mais si... elle guérira bien, un jour ou l'autre.

-Vous ne m'avez pas dit comment c'est arrivé.

Le garçon détourna les yeux en faisant la moue.

-Ce n'est pas intéressant..., grogna-t-il.

-Si, ça l'est. Racontez, ou je vous mets à la porte.

Lâchant la main de Severus, Harry lui jeta un regard furieux. Il fit quelques pas et s'assit sur le lit. Severus restait debout, l'observant, les bras croisés.

- Je n'ai pas menti au docteur, dit finalement le garçon de mauvaise grâce. Je me suis vraiment cogné la tête en tombant.

-Où est-ce arrivé?

Le garçon hésita. Comme pour se donner une contenance, il s'appuya sur ses bras, derrière lui, et allongea les jambes.

-Dans la voiture du Lord..., lâcha-t-il enfin.

-Vous êtes tombé dans la voiture?, s'étonna Severus.

-Oui. Et ma tête a heurté... le montant d'une des banquettes.

-La voiture était en marche?

-Non. Elle était à l'arrêt.

-Mais...vous étiez seul, quand c'est arrivé?

Severus vit le visage de l'adolescent se troubler.

-Non.

-Lord Voldemort était avec vous?

-Oui.

-C'est lui qui vous a fait tomber?

Le garçon hocha simplement la tête.

-Je vois... Il vous a brutalisé, n'est-ce pas? ...C'était avant la dispute avec le peintre?

-Oui...

_Rêves-tu, ou ses lèvres tremblent? Son petit air effronté a disparu. _

Le pasteur approcha, et s'assit sur le lit à son tour.

-Vous ne voulez pas me raconter ce qui s'est réellement passé?, dit-il d'un ton de reproche. Pourquoi ne me faites-vous pas confiance?

-Pardonnez-moi... C'est simplement que je n'ai pas envie de revivre ces moments... difficiles... Pas encore... je ne suis pas prêt.

Emu, Severus enfonça ses doigts dans les cheveux du garçon au dessus du bandeau blanc.

-Je comprends... Ce serait plutôt à moi de vous demander pardon. Je vous torture, avec ma curiosité déplacée...

Ils restèrent ainsi quelques instants, Harry fixant le plancher, Severus jouant avec les mèches que n'emprisonnait pas le bandeau. Soudain, Harry se laissa tomber en arrière. Couché en travers du lit, il attrapa la main de Severus et l'attira vers sa bouche. Il se mit à déposer sur ses doigts, dans sa paume, des baisers légers comme des caresses. Le silence s'imposa entre eux.

Profondément troublé, Severus savourait la douceur de ses sensations, conscient du désir qui montait en lui comme une vague délicieuse, irrépressible. Bientôt, Harry déposa sa main sur son ventre et se mit à tirer sur son bras pour l'obliger à se pencher vers lui. Là encore, l'homme se laissa guider.

_Où as-tu laissé ton cerveau? Et tes beaux principes? Prends garde de ne pas t'emballer..._

Il reprit pourtant l'initiative en ouvrant lentement les boutons de la veste du garçon.

-Ma chemise est tachée de sang..., prévint ce dernier en se raidissant légèrement... Je suis désolé, je n'ai même pas pris le temps de passer dans ma chambre avant de venir vous voir. D'ailleurs, c'eût été inutile. Tous mes vêtements sont restés dans la voiture du Lord...

-Ce n'est pas grave..., ronronna Severus, glissant une main dans l'échancrure du col.

-Et puis, je suis très sale. Je sens mauvais... pardonnez moi...

-C'est vrai, vous êtes absolument répugnant..., se moqua le pasteur. Vous sentez la forêt. Alors que moi, je suis merveilleusement propre, après deux jours de voyage dans la poussière de la route.

Il se pencha plus avant pour baiser les lèvres pleines du jeune homme qui riait doucement. La langue chaude vint à la rencontre de la sienne, accueillante. Il soupira de plaisir, rapprochant son corps de celui qui l'attirait irrésistiblement.

-Harry..., murmura-t-il... Harry... tu vas me rendre fou.

-Vous me tutoyez, maintenant?, s'amusa le garçon.

-Je compte bien que tu en fasses autant.

-Je n'oserai jamais...

Severus lui attrapa le menton.

-Pourquoi? Suis-je donc si vieux, si intimidant?

-Oh oui..., taquina Harry en prenant l'homme à bras le corps, le forçant ainsi à s'allonger contre lui. Tu m'impressionnes terriblement, Severus...

Ils restèrent un moment ainsi, se grisant de leurs souffles et de leur chaleur mutuelle. Severus sentait le coeur du garçon battre contre le sien.

Soudain, la main de Harry se faufila entre eux et vint s'aventurer jusqu'à l'érection de l'homme, dure et tendue, à travers la chemise. Il se mit à la palper doucement. Severus se crispa, sur la défensive. Sentant la réticence de son partenaire, Harry retira prestement sa main et la remonta vers les cheveux noirs qui tombaient comme deux rideaux autour du mince visage du pasteur.

-Excuse-moi..., dit-il d'une voix enrouée. Je vais trop vite, n'est-ce pas?

-Je ne sais pas..., souffla l'homme en posant son front contre celui du garçon. Oui, peut-être... Je ne veux pas que nous brûlions les étapes.

-Et si j'en ai envie, moi... ? Tu...tu n'es pas contre, n'est-ce pas?

Malgré son désir encore exacerbé par les paroles du garçon, Severus ne voulait pas perdre le contrôle.

-J'aurais l'impression de profiter de toi... et de ce que le Lord t'a...

Il s'interrompit, le coeur affolé.

-Que veux-tu dire?... De ce que le Lord m'a quoi...?

-De ce qu'il t'a fait subir... de ce qu'il t'a contraint à faire pour lui... avec lui...

-Tu crois que c'est à cause du Lord que je me conduis ainsi avec toi?, s'indigna brusquement le garçon en le repoussant pour se relever sur un coude. Le Lord n'a rien à voir là-dedans. J'agis comme j'en ai envie, voilà tout.

-C'est ce que tu crois, répliqua vivement Severus. Mais en fait, si tu ne l'avais pas connu, tu ne te comporterais pas ainsi. Il t'a...

Encore une fois, il se tut, n'osant aller plus loin.

_Pourquoi lui parles-tu ainsi ?Tu vas le blesser... tant pis. Le mal est fait. C'est ce maudit besoin de rester honnête et franc à son égard..._

-Tu sous-entends qu'il m'a _perverti_, c'est ça? Pour toi, je suis une âme sale, une âme impure? Une créature diabolique, qui t'attire vers le péché?

Révolté, Harry se leva d'un bond et se dirigea d'un pas vif vers la porte, refermant ses boutons d'un geste rageur. Mais Severus fut plus rapide et le rattrapa avant qu'il eût atteint la poignée. Il le retourna brutalement et le plaqua contre la porte.

-Non, Harry, tu ne m'as pas bien compris, gronda-t-il en lui enserrant les bras dans une poigne de fer. Ce que je refuse, c'est de te laisser croire que tout doit passer par le sexe dans notre relation. Pour le Lord, il n'y avait que ça d'important, n'est-ce pas?

Le garçon hocha la tête affirmativement, les sourcils froncés. Ses yeux magnifiques flamboyaient sous ses cils noirs, dans le clair-obscur doré du chandelier.

-Eh bien pour moi, c'est différent, continua Severus. Bien sûr, que j'ai envie de ça, moi aussi. J'ai un corps, comme lui, comme toi, un corps qui a ses désirs et ses exigences. Mais avant que nous en venions à ces gestes là, je veux que nous apprenions à mieux nous connaître. Tu ne sais rien de moi, je ne sais pas grand chose de toi.

-Tu sais l'essentiel à mon sujet, grogna Harry, provocateur. Je suis un débauché qui ne pense qu'au sexe, et accessoirement, à la musique, entre deux parties de jambes en l'air.

-Insolent..., souffla Severus en cherchant à l'embrasser.

Mais le garçon se déroba.

-Nous avons le temps d'apprendre à nous connaître, lança-t-il d'un ton dégagé, libérant un de ses bras pour épousseter sa veste. En attendant, je vais aller dormir dans ma chambre... je ne veux pas te déranger plus longtemps.

Mais Severus le retint fermement.

-Non. Tu vas rester ici. Finalement, j'aimerais que tu dormes avec moi cette nuit, même si nous ne...

Il ne termina pas sa phrase. Harry avait fermé les yeux, appuyant sa tête contre la porte derrière lui. Un instant après, la bouche de Severus avait rejoint la sienne pour un long baiser ardent.

-Tu ne sais pas ce que tu veux..., dit doucement Harry, ironique, quand leurs lèvres se furent séparées.

-Non, c'est vrai... tu m'enlèves toute capacité de réfléchir..., reconnut Severus en posant ses mains sur les hanches du garçon. Mais une chose est sûre. Je veux à tout prix éviter de me comporter avec toi comme l'a fait le Lord.

Harry haussa les épaules.

-Tu ne sais pas comment il s'est comporté, remarqua-t-il. Tu n'étais pas là pour le voir...

-Pas besoin d'être très malin pour le deviner...

-N'empêche..., murmura le garçon, le regard plongé dans celui de son ancien professeur... Tu ne pourras pas effacer ce qui s'est passé. Et quoiqu'il en soit, malgré toutes les horreurs que le Lord a pu commettre, nous lui devons quand même quelque chose, toi et moi...

-Non, rétorqua Severus avec brusquerie. Il ne t'a fait que du mal, et à moi aussi.

Harry s'écarta légèrement et croisa les bras sur sa poitrine.

-Crois-tu que s'il ne m'avait pas séquestré chez lui, à Manderley, nous nous serions trouvés un jour, toi et moi?, questionna-t-il d'un air de défi.

Les entrailles du pasteur se tordirent désagréablement.

-Que veux-tu dire?

-Souviens toi, tu me détestais! Je te le rendais bien, d'ailleurs, avant toute cette histoire avec le Lord!

-Je ne te détestais pas. Je luttais contre l'attirance que je ressentais pour toi.

-Tu "luttais" si bien que tu étais devenu odieux, ricana Harry. Et moi qui t'adorais quand j'étais enfant, je m'étais mis à te haïr.

Severus vint plus près et passa une main dans le dos du garçon.

-Tu m'adorais...?, souffla-t-il, étonné.

-Bien sûr. Tu étais mon dieu, mon sauveur. C'est toi qui m'as initié à la musique, ne l'oublie pas.

-Quand je t'ai entendu chanter pour la première fois, dit Severus rêveusement, ça a été comme une révélation. J'ai retrouvé en toi le talent de tes parents...

_Ses yeux verts t'ont envoûté dès le premier instant ... Oseras-tu l'avouer un jour?_

-Tu m'as arraché à mon oncle, qui m'écrasait sous les remontrances et les corvées. J'étais son esclave. Sans toi, je ne sais pas ce que je serais devenu...

-J'ai bien vu, à l'époque, que ton oncle ne méritait pas d'être ton tuteur... Et surtout, j'avais besoin de toi dans ma manécanterie. Je te voulais, à n'importe quel prix!

-Tu me _voulais_...?, ronronna Harry d'un ton suggestif. J'espère que tu me _veux_ encore...

-Plus que jamais...

Ils rirent. Quelques secondes passèrent. La main du pasteur traçait de petits cercles dans le dos de Harry.

_Tu aimes qu'il te tutoie, d'égal à égal... Tu ne peux ignorer cependant la différence d'âge..._

-Et toi, Severus..., dit enfin le garçon avec douceur. Quand as-tu commencé la musique? Qui a fait ton éducation musicale?

-Oh, moi..., soupira l'homme, regardant soudain dans le vide... Tu tiens vraiment à le savoir?

-Oui. N'as-tu pas dit que je ne connaissais rien de toi?

_Il a droit à la vérité, aussi dure soit-elle..._

-Ma mère était une musicienne extraordinaire, commença le pasteur à mi-voix. Elle chantait merveilleusement bien, s'accompagnant au luth. Je l'écoutais avec ravissement. Mais mon père détestait la musique, et ne voulait pas entendre une seule note quand il rentrait à la maison. Il buvait fréquemment, et quand il était saoûl, il battait ma mère... sous mes yeux...

La voix de Severus se brisa sur les derniers mots. Malgré les années, l'évocation de ces souvenirs était encore incroyablement douloureuse.

-C'est horrible..., chuchota Harry en levant une main pour la passer derrière le cou de l'homme. Comment as-tu fait pour apprendre la musique, dans ce cas?

-En cachette, quand mon père n'était pas là... Puis avec mes professeurs... Et grâce à une voisine de mon âge, aussi, qui était musicienne, et qui m'a aidé et soutenu comme elle pouvait. Cette voisine s'appelait Lily Evans.

-Oh...

Le garçon caressait du pouce la nuque du révérend.

-A ce qu'il semble, nous avons eu l'un comme l'autre des expériences difficiles..., reprit l'homme avec un mince sourire. Mais pour en revenir à ton enfance, je n'avais pas conscience de tenir une place aussi importante dans ton coeur, du temps où tu faisais partie de la manécanterie. J'étais persuadé que tu avais peur de moi, comme tous les autres gamins.

-Bon, c'est vrai que tu m'impressionnais, avec tes airs sévères... Je craignais de te déplaire, de ne pas être à la hauteur, surtout à l'orgue... Ton avis était si important pour moi! Un mot d'encouragement de ta part, et j'étais aux anges pendant une semaine! Mais tu étais avare de compliments...

Severus alla chercher la main de Harry dans son cou et la serra entre les siennes.

-Quelque part, je le savais, au fond de moi, murmura-t-il, pensif. Je le lisais dans ton regard. En fait, j'ai été lâche.

-Lâche?

-Oui. Quand tu as grandi, j'ai senti confusément que les rapports entre nous changeaient. Il y avait peut-être... trop d'émotion, trop d'attachement, trop de passion de part et d'autre, pour une simple relation entre un professeur et son élève.

-Et alors?

Les doigts de Severus vinrent dessiner le contour des lèvres du garçon, puis s'attardèrent sur les cernes qui entouraient d'ombre ses grands yeux expressifs.

-Et alors... Il y avait aussi, de mon côté, le désir, qui rôdait... J'ai vu le danger. Et c'est là que j'ai décidé de dresser des barrières entre nous, sans penser que cela pourrait te blesser profondément.

-Ouais..., grimaça Harry. Comme je t'en ai voulu! Je n'avais rien compris... Et on en serait toujours là, c'est-à-dire nulle part, si le Lord ne s'en était pas mêlé, pas vrai?

Severus grimaça à son tour.

_Le Lord... toujours lui... Jusqu'où va-t-il vous poursuivre, le garçon et toi?_

-Tu reviens à ton idée, constata-t-il avec dépit. Ainsi, tu ne regrettes pas ce que tu as vécu avec lui?

-En considérant les évènements sous cet angle, non, je ne le regrette pas, bien qu'il m'ait donné un avant-goût de l'enfer. Je _devrais_ même lui en être reconnaissant ... Et pourtant...

Le garçon s'étrangla. Etrangement ému, Severus l'attira contre lui.

-Pourras-tu oublier tout ça, Harry?, glissa-t-il dans le creux de son oreille.

-Oublier? Non, jamais. Je l'aurais tué, tu sais...? A la première occasion... Je le haïssais tellement! Ensuite, je me serais tué moi-même...

Severus ne dit rien, mais renforça sa prise autour de lui, la gorge serrée.

-Même si c'est impossible d'oublier, reprit Harry encore plus bas, la vie continue, n'est-ce pas?

-Je ferai tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour que tu sois enfin heureux..., souffla Severus en entraînant doucement le garçon vers le lit.

Il le fit asseoir, et lentement, entreprit de le déshabiller, le regardant avec adoration. Harry se laissait faire, un sourire rêveur errant sur ses lèvres. Agenouillé devant lui, Severus commença par lui enlever ses chaussures. Il se redressa ensuite pour défaire sa ceinture, les mains tremblantes, et abaisser ses hauts-de-chausse. Compréhensif, le garçon se souleva un peu pour lui venir en aide.

_Imagine que tu es un médecin et que tu dois simplement le dévêtir pour lui dispenser des soins... Le voir nu ne te trouble pas le moins du monde... Même son sexe, de belle taille, légèrement érigé, te laisse indifférent..._

Se forçant au calme, il en vint aux bas, qu'il fit glisser le long des jambes musclées, caressant la peau au passage comme par inadvertance. Puis il s'arrêta, une main posée sur le genou nu du garçon.

Voyant que le pasteur n'irait pas plus loin, Harry sourit plus franchement et commença à déboutonner lui-même sa chemise.

-Non. Garde la..., murmura Severus. Ainsi, nous serons à égalité, toi et moi.

Il se remit sur pied et ouvrit le lit, puis il invita Harry à s'allonger à ses côtés, dans les draps frais. Le garçon s'exécuta avec un long soupir de contentement.

Ils s'étendirent, mains et lèvres jointes...

Quelques minutes plus tard, ils dormaient tous deux profondément, serrés l'un contre l'autre dans le lit étroit.

o0o0o0o0o0o

Severus hésita à frapper. Il entendait le son du violon, magnifique. Le garçon travaillait, c'était ennuyeux de venir le déranger.

Pourtant, il ne pouvait plus attendre. Il était trop impatient de lui annoncer LA grande nouvelle. S'armant de courage, il frappa.

Le violon s'interrompit.

-Entrez!, lança une voix claire et bien timbrée.

Les cheveux en bataille, Harry était tourné vers lui, son violon sous le bras, l'archet pendant au bout de sa main. Il lui sourit.

-Severus!

-Excuse-moi de t'interrompre en plein travail, Harry, dit l'homme en avançant. Je n'en ai pas pour longtemps. Je voulais te dire...

-Attends..., coupa Harry en posant violon et archet sur son bureau.

Puis il se tourna vers lui et ouvrit les bras, accueillant. Ravi, Severus approcha vivement et l'enlaça.

-Tu m'as manqué, depuis trois jours que je ne t'ai pas vu..., souffla Harry d'un ton de reproche.

-Toi aussi, tu m'as manqué. Mais j'ai eu ...beaucoup à faire. Je...

Le garçon l'interrompit d'un baiser vorace. Les mains de Severus extirpèrent hâtivement la chemise du garçon de sa ceinture et se glissèrent en dessous, contre sa peau. Il faisait chaud, en ce mois de juin. Le dos, sous ses doigts, était délicieusement moite. Harry se pressa contre lui, ondulant de plaisir.

-Ecoute-moi..., dit Severus, le souffle court. J'ai une grande nouvelle. Ca y est, tout est arrangé.

Se dégageant de son étreinte, Harry recula d'un pas et le regarda en écarquillant les yeux.

-Quoi?

-Oui... Je t'avais dit que Fudge m'avait dénoncé auprès de l'évêque, prétextant, preuves à l'appui, que j'entretenais avec toi une relation contre-nature. Eh bien, je me suis expliqué avec Gilbert King, qui est un ami, et à présent, les choses sont claires. Il comprend et accepte ma demande de quitter le ministère ordonné. De plus, il renonce à intenter toute action contre moi.

-Oh... Severus... C'est...

-Attends, ce n'est pas tout! Dès le mois de septembre, j'occuperai ici le poste de professeur d'orgue!

-Hein? Mais... et Peter Knight, le professeur en place ?

-Il part en France se perfectionner auprès de Michel Corette, pour une année au moins. C'était son désir depuis longtemps, et Dumbledore lui a donné son accord.

Harry se jeta à nouveau dans les bras de Severus.

-C'est trop beau. Je n'ose pas y croire..., murmura-t-il dans son cou.

-C'est pourtant vrai, Harry... Tu vois, le malheur a fini par se lasser de nous...

-Et nous ne sommes pas les seuls... Regarde Neville! Lui qui n'était qu'un misérable esclave, battu et exploité, il est en train de devenir un chanteur extraordinaire!

-Ca paraît incroyable...

-Si tu voyais comme il est doué, et à quelle vitesse il a appris à lire la musique, en trois mois à peine!... A Poudlard, tout le monde l'adore. Dumbledore va bientôt le faire chanter en soliste, il m'a demandé d'écrire une cantate spécialement pour sa voix de ténor léger...

-J'en suis ravi pour lui, il le méritait, chuchota Severus en laissant ses mains courir sur le torse et les reins de Harry.

Ils se turent quelques instants. Harry avait fermé les yeux, savourant les caresses fiévreuses de son ancien professeur.

-Oh...n'arrête pas, s'il te plaît..., gémit-il soudain en se mordant les lèvres.

-Pourquoi? Que va-t-il se passer si j'arrête?, grogna Severus, embrassant le garçon dans le cou tout en plaquant les deux mains sur ses fesses pour les pétrir à travers la culotte de toile.

-Je... je t'étrangle...

-Vraiment?, railla l'homme entre deux baisers. Que dois-je faire, alors, pour rester en vie? Dis-moi...

Il était terriblement excité. Décidément, Harry le rendait fou. Durant ces trois mois, il avait volontairement réfréné ses pulsions, n'allant pas au delà de l'échange de caresses et de baisers avec le garçon. Il ressentait autant de frustration que son partenaire, mais il attendait que l'un et l'autre fussent vraiment prêts, et que sa situation par rapport à l'Eglise fût enfin clarifiée.

-Tu te moques de moi... oh, bon sang, Severus, je n'en peux plus, tu comprends...?, haleta Harry en s'attaquant soudain sauvagement à la ceinture de son ancien professeur.

Le lit n'était pas loin. Un instant plus tard, ils s'y laissaient tous deux tomber, bras et jambes entremêlés. Puis chacun s'appliqua à déshabiller l'autre. Ils riaient, se battant contre les noeuds et les boutons récalcitrants. La chemise de Severus fit entendre un craquement sinistre, ce qui les fit rire plus fort. Leurs vêtements volaient au dessus d'eux, tombant au hasard autour du lit...

Enfin, ils furent nus, peau contre peau, pour la première fois... Severus se sentait vieux et laid à côté de la beauté pure de son partenaire, mais ce dernier ne semblait nullement dégoûté. Il le regardait avec de grands yeux aussi timides que gourmands.

-La porte...! Souffla subitement le garçon.

Severus le suivit des yeux tandis qu'il bondissait sur ses pieds et traversait la pièce en courant pour fermer à clef. Emerveillé, il songea que la nudité lui seyait mieux encore que les vêtements les plus élégants, comme s'il se fût agi d'un état naturel pour lui, évident...

_Pas étonnant, que le peintre se soit complu à le prendre pour modèle et à le dessiner sous toutes les coutures... Son corps a tout de la gracieuse perfection des statues grecques... _

Mais déjà, Harry l'avait rejoint. Il sauta sur le lit, le força sans ménagement à s'étendre sur le dos, puis s'assit à califourchon sur lui avec une simplicité confondante. Il le regardait, le visage éclairé d'un petit sourire diabolique. Severus aggrandit les yeux sous le coup de la surprise et de l'anticipation.

Quand le garçon commença à bouger lentement le bassin, son propre sexe fièrement érigé et le regard assombri par le désir, l'homme lui agrippa les hanches, laissant échapper un grognement animal. C'était si inattendu et incroyablement bon qu'il crut qu'il allait venir immédiatement...

Mais Harry faisait durer cette torture, se penchant vers lui pour le masser, le palper et le caresser, jouant de ses mains, taquinant son cou, sa poitrine, son nombril de sa langue et de ses dents, tout cela sans cesser d'onduler sensuellement des hanches...

La simple sensation du jeune postérieur nu bougeant contre son sexe dur et impatient était proprement affolante. C'était trop de plaisir, Severus allait perdre la raison...

_Mon Dieu... c'est avec le Lord, qu'il a appris et expérimenté ces gestes... et voilà qu'il t'en fait profiter... Faut-il t'en féliciter, ou te blâmer d'accepter qu'il te traite ainsi ?... Au diable les scrupules... c'est un démon, certes... mais un démon généreux, et tu l'aimes à la folie... _

-Oh... Harry..., avertit-il en fermant les yeux... Je...je vais...

-Non! Attends...tu vas voir...

Le saisissant à pleine main, le garçon se souleva, puis s'empala lentement sur son membre déjà humide de liquide séminal. Severus avait relevé les paupières, le souffle coupé. Il vit une légère grimace déformer les traits de son compagnon tandis qu'il se laissait progressivement descendre, mais à présent, il n'était plus question de faire marche arrière. C'était trop fort, trop bon. Harry reprit peu à peu ses mouvements, se mordant la lèvre, et Severus l'accompagna, remuant le bassin, allant et venant de plus en plus vite en lui, abandonnant désormais toute réserve. Sa main vint se refermer autour du membre chaud et dressé du jeune homme, et ce dernier ne put retenir un léger râle, baissant subitement les yeux, entièrement concentré sur l'intensité de ses sensations.

Imbriqués l'un dans l'autre, ils ne faisaient plus qu'un... Haletant, chacun pouvait ressentir le plaisir de son partenaire. Ils restaient silencieux, de peur d'alerter tout l'étage, et cette nécessité d'étouffer cris et gémissements rendait la situation encore plus délicieuse dans sa clandestinité.

Jamais Severus n'eût imaginé qu'il fût possible d'atteindre un tel sommet dans la volupté...

Se redressant, il passa son bras libre derrière le dos de Harry, pour le rapprocher de lui et sentir son torse contre le sien. Ce mouvement le fit s'enfoncer plus profondément encore en lui, et la chair du garçon se resserra convulsivement autour de la sienne. Il cessa de respirer. La sensation était merveilleuse. Conscient malgré tout de la jeune virilité palpitant dans sa main, revendiquant son attention, il la pressa, la stimula et la besogna si bien qu'elle se mit bientôt à gicler et se répandre sur leurs ventres en longs jets laiteux.

Un instant plus tard, l'orgasme l'emportait à son tour, puissant, ravageur... Tandis qu'il jouissait longuement, il sentit les paumes de Harry se refermer autour de ses épaules et son front se poser contre le sien, comme si le garçon voulait l'encourager à s'unir à lui dans l'extase, jusqu'au dernier soubresaut de plaisir...

Enfin apaisé, Severus se laissa tomber en arrière sur le lit, en sueur, tandis que Harry se soulevait pour se dégager avec précaution, puis s'étendait sur lui, lâchant une longue expiration. Les bras de l'homme vinrent l'entourer, protecteurs, ses mains glissèrent sur son dos nu et moite comme des plumes légères...

-Merci... mon bienaimé..., chuchota Severus en lui caressant les cheveux. Tu n'as pas trop mal?

Harry n'eut pas le temps de répondre. On frappait vigoureusement à la porte.

Ils se raidirent.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça..., grommela le garçon en se redressant péniblement.

-Harry? Tu es là?, cria une voix féminine. Je t'apporte du courrier!

Harry s'assit sur le lit, les pieds par terre. La femme tentait d'ouvrir la porte. Heureusement, celle-ci résista. Severus avait plaqué une main sur la bouche du garçon, le retenant de son autre bras passé autour de lui.

-Ne bouge surtout pas..., menaça-t-il dans son oreille, qu'il s'appliqua ensuite à sucer et mordiller.

-C'est bizarre..., disait la voix de femme derrière la porte. Je l'ai entendu jouer du violon tout à l'heure, et je ne crois pas qu'il soit sorti depuis.

Elle parlait avec quelqu'un. Harry fronça les sourcils, se débattant mollement entre les bras de Severus.

-Passe donc la lettre sous sa porte, Kitty!, dit une voix masculine.

Une enveloppe apparut, blanche sur les tommettes rouges. Puis ils entendirent le bruit des voix s'éloigner dans le couloir.

Severus lâcha Harry, et le garçon se leva pour aller ramasser l'enveloppe, les joues brûlantes et les cheveux encore plus en désordre que de coutume. Se penchant, il la prit doucement entre ses doigts et la rapprocha de son visage, déchiffrant le nom de l'expéditeur.

Il ne prononça pas un mot, mais en se relevant, il ne se retourna pas vers Severus.

Il restait debout, les épaules un peu voûtées, fixant la lettre posée dans sa main.

Intrigué, l'organiste se leva à son tour et s'approcha silencieusement du garçon. Arrivant derrière lui, il posa le menton sur son épaule ronde.

-De qui est cette lettre?, murmura-t-il, caressant le dos nu devant lui.

Harry ne répondit pas, mais leva l'enveloppe à la hauteur des yeux de Severus.

Ce dernier blêmit.

Sur le cachet de cire, on pouvait lire distinctement un nom.

_"Lord Voldemort_".

**A suivre....**

**J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu... Je ne me suis guère étendue sur les démêlés de Severus avec sa hiérarchie (en fait je ne suis pas spécialiste du fonctionnement de l'église anglicane au 18ème^^) J'espère que vous ne m'en voudrez pas...**

**A présent, en route pour le dernier round (snif...) A la semaine prochaine si tout va bien! Bisous à tous!**

**Sophie: **Ah ha, oui, tes idées étaient encore beaucoup plus sadiques (et tragiques) que les miennes... Bon, que va-t-il advenir du Lord? Je crois que tous les lecteurs se posent cette question. Severus aura-t-il des ennuis avec sa hiérarchie? C'est probable. Pour le reste... eh bien, il faudra lire la suite pour le savoir, hé hé... Mais tes supputations sont très judicieuses. Merci beaucoup pour cette review (et ta fidélité qui ne s'est pas démentie!). Biz! - **Chixss: **La voici, cette suite tant attendue! Merciiiii!! **Marie la petite:** Ah, alors toi, tu suggères que ce soit Fudge qui se tienne derrière la porte? Hu hu hu... Pourquoi pas? Je vais y penser! Et non, je ne rajouterai plus de chapitres, il faut savoir terminer une histoire, même si c'est dur (encore plus pour l'auteur que pour les lecteurs, je pense, snif...) En tout cas, un grand merci pour ta régularité! **Loan: **J'aime beaucoup le parallèle que tu fais entre Mulciber et Le Caravage, qui est mort en effet lui aussi de mort violente... Oui, comme toi, je m'étais attachée à lui, en tant qu'artiste fou, excessif et génial... Mais bon, il fallait bien faire avancer l'histoire..! -Je suis d'accord avec toi sur le fait que c'est la pire des choses qui pouvait arriver au Lord, d'être mutilé ainsi. Je suis cruelle avec lui, mais je trouvais ça plus intéressant que de le faire simplement mourir. Et non, tu verras, il n'a pas dit son dernier mot, hum... (niark)- Ah, j'espère que tu ne seras pas déçue par la (les) scène(s) entre Harry et Rogue... J'ai adoré les écrire, en tout cas.- Merci pour tes compliments. Je ne sais pas si j'écrirai une nouvelle histoire, ce ne sera sûrement plus une fanfic HP en tout cas, désolée... Merci pour ton soutien très chaleureux, je t'embrasse! **Artémis: **Oh ho ho, en effet, le Lord est trèèèès coriace, hé hé... mais rester paralysé est peut-être plus dur encore pour lui que de mourir, tu ne crois pas? -Neville mérite une médaille, c'est vrai. J'avais promis qu'il jouerait un grand rôle, et pour une fois, je n'ai pas exagéré, n'est-ce pas? -Merci, merci de vouloir acheter mon futur livre. Publier un jour serait mon rêve, mais je crois que c'est le rêve de trop de monde pour qu'il puisse se réaliser!! Bisous! **Une Potterienne: **Je suis désolée pour le combat à l'épée, c'est vrai que ça aurait été magnifique, mais cela ne m'a pas paru réaliste. Et puis c'était sûr que le Lord aurait gagné contre Severus. Ce dernier n'est guère entraîné, c'est un musicien, un intellectuel, pas un homme d'action comme le Lord. Ce qui n'empêche pas que Rogue soit vigoureux et assez doué pour les armes, mais pas suffisamment pour faire face à quelqu'un comme Tom. Bon, mais je suis contente que tu n'en sois pas déçue pour autant, merci! - Oui, tu as entièrement raison, le sort du Lord est plus cruel que celui de Mulciber. Et en ce qui concerne ses remords vis à vis de Harry et son amour pour lui, et bien, on peut dire qu'il était trop tard. Il a tout gâché, et maintenant, il paye la facture (et celle de sa cruauté envers Neville)...Mais je comprends que tu aies de la peine pour lui. La suite dira d'ailleurs que tu n'es pas la seule à éprouver de la compassion... Pour Sirius? Eh, ma chère, rien ne t'échappe! Les réponses se trouveront dans le dernier chapitre. Voilà, je t'envoie d'énormes poutoux reconnaissants. A bientôt!

**Ai-je mérité une petite review?**


	19. Chapter 19

**Bonjour à tous! Et voici le dernier chapitre de cette histoire... Snif, snif... J'avoue avoir un mal fou à me séparer de ces personnages auxquels je me suis un peu trop attachée, je crois (même s'ils ne m'appartiennent pas, hélas...)**

**Je vous laisse lire, et vous donne rendez-vous en bas de page...**

**CHAPITRE DIX NEUF**

_"Mon cher Harry,_

_J'imagine que tu dois être surpris de découvrir qui est l'auteur de cette lettre. Sans doute me croyais-tu mort, à moins que tu aies eu vent, par la famille Malefoy, de ce qu'il était advenu de moi?_

_Comme tu peux le constater, toi qui connais mon écriture, ce n'est pas moi qui tiens la plume, mais mon secrétaire Barty Croupton, à qui je dicte les mots que tu es en train de lire. En effet, je suis incapable d'écrire. Conséquence de ma chute de cheval, me voici complètement paralysé, et il n'y a aucun espoir que je retrouve un jour l'usage de mes membres. Mes jambes ne répondent plus. Mes mains elles-mêmes sont devenues presque inutiles. Mon corps n'est plus qu'un poids mort, un fardeau. Heureusement, je parviens encore à tenir ma tête, je puis parler, manger, et je n'ai perdu ni la vue, ni l'audition... Ainsi, bien que terriblement rétrécie, ma vie a gardé un sens, aussi ténu soit-il. _

_Peut-être songes-tu en me lisant que j'ai bien mérité la cruauté de mon sort, et tu as certainement raison. Aujourd'hui, je regrette de m'être montré si arrogant à ton égard. Aveuglé par la passion, j'ai voulu te contraindre à vivre avec moi, et c'était une erreur stupide. J'ai été sévèrement puni, non seulement de mon attitude envers toi, mais aussi de tous les actes condamnables que j'ai pu commettre durant ma vie trop agitée..._

_La morale et la bienséance triomphent. Tu dois t'en féliciter. Je ne pourrai plus venir me mêler de ta vie et t'arracher à ton cher milieu musical. Tu es débarrassé de moi, définitivement._

_J'espère que tu es heureux, et que ton succès en tant que violoniste va grandissant. Continues-tu également à composer ? Hélas, je n'ai jamais eu l'occasion d'entendre exécuter une de tes oeuvres... J'en suis profondément attristé. Quoiqu'il en soit, tu mérites largement de t'épanouir et de te faire connaître dans le monde de la musique, et je ne puis que m'en réjouir, sincèrement._

_A présent, laisse-moi t'adresser une ultime requête. Tu vas sans doute trouver que j'exagère, et que je devrais me contenter d'implorer ton pardon. Pourtant, j'ai assez de confiance en toi pour penser que tu auras pitié d'un pauvre homme réduit à l'immobilité et à l'impuissance, et qui piétine ce qui lui reste de fierté pour solliciter ta bonté d'âme._

_J'aimerais tellement te revoir avant de mourir, Harry! Tu sais que je voulais faire de toi mon héritier. Ce désir n'a pas disparu, mais je pressens que tu resteras inflexible sur ce point, et que ta résolution de refuser cette dotation ne fléchira pas. A moins que je me trompe? Toujours est-il que, sans te léguer tous mes biens, puisque tu n'en veux pas, je voudrais au moins te donner le Guarneri, en souvenir de moi. Il est ici, à mes côtés, présence muette qui me rappelle constamment ton absence, et comme tu le sais, personne dans mon entourage n'est capable de le faire chanter à mes oreilles. Ce violon te revient de droit. _

_Je vis dans le souvenir des sons extraordinaires que tu en tirais lorsque tu séjournais ici, à Manderley..._

_J'aimerais que tu viennes le chercher._

_Je devine que, parvenu à ce stade de ta lecture, tu es révolté, car tu penses qu'il s'agit d'un nouveau piège, un traquenard pour te faire une fois encore tomber dans mes filets. Non, Harry. Tu n'as rien à craindre. Lord Voldemort est un homme brisé, désormais. Tout ce que je veux, c'est te voir heureux, épanoui et libre, en possession d'un instrument à la mesure de ton talent. _

_Aussi, viens dès que tu le peux. Si toutefois tu crains pour ta sécurité, fais-toi accompagner d'autant de personnes que tu le désires. Je nourrirai toute une armée s'il le faut, je__ les logerai tous, aussi longtemps que tu le demanderas. Tu peux même venir en compagnie de Severus Rogue, je ne t'en voudrai aucunement, et il sera le bienvenu, reçu cette fois en invité, et non en ennemi. (Pour tout t'avouer, je lui suis reconnaissant de m'avoir porté secours après mon accident). Quant à tes frais de transport et de voyage, ils te seront intégralement remboursés, Barty s'en chargera, je te le promets._

_Je t'aime, Harry. Mon amour pour toi est le seul sentiment qui anime encore mon coeur et me maintient en vie, et il n'a pas faibli, au contraire. Autrefois, je croyais qu'il se réduisait à une simple attirance physique. J'ai mis du temps à analyser ce que je ressentais vraiment et à l'accepter. Je ne suis pas naïf au point de croire que tu puisses me pardonner tout le mal que je t'ai fait, je souhaite simplement en racheter une infime partie, et obtenir ainsi un peu de réconfort afin d'éclairer ce qui me reste de jours à vivre._

_Je t'attends, Harry. Le Guarneri t'attend, lui aussi. Ne dit-on pas que les violons ont une âme? La sienne ne demande qu'à vibrer à nouveau entre tes mains..._

_L'espoir de te revoir bientôt m'aide à vivre, ou plutôt, à survivre... _

_Bien à toi_

_Tom"_

Silencieux, Harry tendit la lettre à Severus, qui s'en saisit à son tour d'une main tremblante.

Ils étaient tous deux assis sur le lit, nus. Tandis que l'organiste lisait, le garçon se leva et entreprit de se rhabiller.

-Quel culot!, grogna Severus entre ses dents quand il eut fini. Il ose te demander de venir chez lui, après tout ce qu'il t'a fait subir!

Harry ne répondit pas. Il remontait ses hauts-de-chausse et fermait sa ceinture. Le regard de Severus glissa sur son torse joliment musclé, parfaitement proportionné, et s'arrêta sur la fine cicatrice laissée à la base de son cou par le couteau du Lord. Sa colère s'accentua.

-Dire qu'il a commandité le meurtre de tes parents, et qu'il a l'outrecuidance d'espérer que tu le prendras en pitié!... Il compte sur ta _bonté d'âme_... Rien que ça!

Le garçon n'avait toujours pas dit un mot. Il boutonnait sa chemise à présent. Severus se leva et posa la lettre sur le bureau, avant d'aller ramasser ses propres vêtements qui traînaient un peu partout autour du lit.

-Tu ne dis rien?, lança-t-il à l'adresse de Harry.

-Que veux-tu que je dise?, murmura le garçon d'une voix lasse, en enfilant son gilet sans manche.

-Tu n'es pas scandalisé?

-Si...en partie... mais... il y a quelque chose de touchant dans cette lettre, Severus.

-Hein? Tu ne vas pas te laisser attendrir, quand même?, s'écria l'ex-pasteur en se rapprochant du garçon à grands pas. C'est exactement ce qu'il recherche! Tu sais à quel point il est rusé et perfide!

-Ce n'est pas de l'attendrissement, Severus! Vois toi-même: lord Voldemort est complètement paralysé. Quoi de plus cruel? C'est un homme brisé. Lui qui adorait monter à cheval, mener une vie aventureuse, avoir des ...je veux dire, avoir des relations sexuelles, il est obligé de renoncer à tout cela, pour toujours. C'est pire qu'une condamnation à mort!

-Ta compassion m'étonne, Harry, grinça Severus. Je croyais que tu le haïssais au point de vouloir le tuer.

-C'est vrai. Je voulais sa mort. Mais ses mots, là, pour le coup, je les trouve émouvants, malgré moi. Il a été suffisamment puni. Il ne sert plus à rien de le haïr, à présent!

Severus attrapa le garçon par les épaules.

-Mais tu ne comprends pas que c'est un piège?, dit-il d'une voix entrecoupée par la colère. Qui te dit qu'il ne ment pas? Il est peut-être guéri, en pleine forme! Et puis, quand je vois qu'il parle de son _amour _pour toi... Ca me dégoûte! Comment peut-il décemment écrire une chose aussi obscène?

Harry baissa la tête, et ses cheveux lui tombèrent dans les yeux.

-Je ne pense pas que ce soit un piège, Severus, murmura-t-il. Il est sincère.

-Qu'en sais-tu?

-Je ne... je le sens, c'est tout.

Severus saisit le menton du garçon entre ses doigts et lui fit relever la tête.

-Ridicule! Ta candeur n'a d'égale que ta mauvaise foi! As-tu oublié, en trois mois, toutes les raisons que tu as de te méfier de lui et de lui en vouloir? Dois-je te les rappeler?

-Non...

-As-tu bien à l'esprit que cet homme est un _meurtrier_? Il a ordonné la mort de tes parents. Il a assassiné de sang-froid de nombreuses personnes, à commencer par son ami le peintre, et sans doute également le jeune Diggory, même s'il n'existe aucune preuve tangible pour l'instant... Il t'a séquestré et a profité de toi... Il a abusé de son autorité et de sa position sociale... Il...

-C'est bon, Severus, soupira Harry, je sais tout ça, je n'ai rien oublié, hélas.

-Donc, tu n'iras pas chez lui, à moins que tu veuilles vraiment te jeter dans la gueule du loup.

-Il faut que je réfléchisse... Ne me...

Severus ne le laissa pas finir. Il le prit dans ses bras et colla impétueusement sa bouche à la sienne.

-Est-ce que tu hésites à cause de ce violon, Harry?, murmura-t-il enfin en détachant ses lèvres de celles du garçon. C'est un très bel instrument, n'est-ce pas?

Les yeux verts fouillèrent les siens quelques instants.

-Oui, c'est un magnifique instrument, souffla Harry. Mais ce n'est pas la raison de mon hésitation. Certaines choses n'ont jamais été dites entre le Lord et moi. Je voudrais en profiter pour éclairer ces zones d'ombre.

-De quoi parles-tu?

-Eh bien... de la mort de mes parents, par exemple... et de celle de mon parrain, Sirius Black. Le Lord n'a jamais rien avoué. Je voudrais entendre la vérité de sa bouche, une bonne fois pour toutes.

-Et penses-tu qu'il te la révèlera, alors qu'il ne l'a jamais fait auparavant?

-Oui... si je réussis à faire pression sur lui de la bonne manière, maintenant qu'il est en position de faiblesse.

Severus le lâcha et s'écarta, contrarié.

-Je reste persuadé que tu cèdes, une fois de plus, à un chantage affectif, Harry. Cet homme a passé son temps à te faire marcher pour mieux t'emprisonner dans sa nasse, et tu continues à te laisser berner par ses paroles fallacieuses...

Le garçon le rejoignit et passa une main dans son cou.

-M'accompagneras-tu, Severus?, dit-il doucement.

-Non!, décréta son ancien professeur hargneusement. Parce que tu n'iras pas.

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Le programme du concert comportait trois oeuvres: Un concerto pour violon de Bach, un concerto pour orgue de Haendel et une cantate pour voix de ténor, composée par Harry Potter, ce même jeune homme qui tenait la partie de violon solo.

Magnifique, la voix du chanteur s'élevait à présent sous les voûtes, claire, chaude et souple. Le public entier était sous le charme du jeune métis, comme il l'avait été précédemment en écoutant le chant du violon. L'écriture musicale, par moments complexe ou virtuose, à d'autres simplement émouvante, était parfaitement adaptée au timbre du ténor et le mettait en valeur du début à la fin.

Quand les dernières notes eurent résonné dans les travées du grand édifice, le public se leva, enthousiaste et frustré de ne pouvoir applaudir dans ce lieu sacré. Nombre de spectateurs anonymes tentèrent d'approcher les solistes, mais ces derniers furent très vite accaparés par des personnages importants qui s'arrogeaient le droit de passer devant tout le monde.

Luna Lovegood patientait debout, appuyée contre un pilier. Assis non loin d'elle, Drago Malefoy attendait que son tour vînt pour féliciter Potter, regardant la foule autour de lui avec une curiosité amusée et légèrement dédaigneuse.

Enfin, la jeune femme put s'élancer. Elle se jeta sur le chanteur et le serra dans ses bras.

-Oh... Neville... que c'était beau..., dit-elle, ses grands yeux bleus brillant de larmes d'émotion.

-Tu étais là, Luna? Je ne t'avais pas vue. Ca me fait plaisir! Comment vas-tu, depuis le mois de juillet?

-Bien, très bien... Tu vois, mon ventre commence à s'arrondir.

-Combien de temps encore?

-C'est pour février... Dans cinq mois...

-Es-tu heureuse?

-Oh oui...! Tant que le comte Lucius n'est pas à Londres. Par bonheur, il préfère séjourner à Wardour. La comtesse est très bonne avec moi. Et le vicomte...

-Eh bien?

-C'est un amour, Neville. Si tu voyais comme il s'occupe de moi! Il est aux petits soins. C'est lui qui a insisté pour que Mrs Ombrage soit renvoyée. Depuis qu'elle me savait enceinte, elle s'acharnait sur moi, c'était devenu invivable...

Neville eut un immense sourire, et serra les mains de la jeune femme entre les siennes.

-Magnifique! Je suis certain que personne ne la regrettera, cette vieille harpie. Et toi, Luna, tu es rayonnante!

-Merci! Mais parlons de toi, à présent, reprit Luna. Ta voix s'est incroyablement développée, en quelques mois. Je n'en reviens pas!

-Eh bien... C'est grâce à mon professeur, et à la formation que je reçois à Poudlard. Comment as-tu trouvé la cantate écrite par Harry?

-Sublime. Je n'ai jamais rien entendu d'aussi beau. J'en avais des frissons partout. Et j'ai senti le bébé bouger et frétiller de plaisir pendant tout le concert ... **(1) **Oh, je veux que tu sois son parrain, Neville! Tu acceptes? Je suis sûre que Drago sera d'accord...

Tandis que Luna et le jeune chanteur bavardaient ainsi, le vicomte s'était avancé vers Harry. Le violoniste recevait patiemment les compliments de divers aristocrates, son violon sous le bras. Près de lui, Severus Rogue, ex-révérend et organiste soliste, écoutait d'un air ennuyé les louanges que lui adressait une vieille Lady aux yeux clignotants.

Drago profita d'une accalmie pour aborder Harry.

-Bravo, Potter, dit-il en lui tendant la main. J'ai pu apprécier ce soir vos talents, autant de violoniste que de compositeur. Sincèrement, ce fut un vrai bonheur.

Le jeune musicien lui rendit sa poignée de main avec un sourire amusé.

-C'est la première fois que je vous vois dans le public, mylord. Que nous vaut cet honneur?

Drago tourna la tête, désignant du menton Luna dont la chevelure dorée semblait capter toute la lumière des chandelles.

-Eh bien... j'ai tenu à accompagner la mère de mon futur enfant. Elle voulait à tout prix entendre chanter son ami Neville...

Harry se mit à rire.

-Ainsi, c'est à Luna que l'on doit de vous avoir traîné au concert? Je m'en vais la féliciter!

Un peu plus tard, ils sortirent ensemble de l'église. Outre Harry, Severus, Drago, Luna et Neville, on pouvait compter également les compagnons de quatuor de Harry, ainsi que trois des frères Weasley venus spécialement de Wardour pour renforcer l'orchestre dans ce programme dirigé par Dumbledore. La jeune Hermione Granger faisait elle aussi partie de la troupe. En effet, elle séjournait quelques semaines à Londres chez une tante, et en profitait pour suivre des cours de clavecin à Poudlard.

Luna et Drago prirent chaleureusement congé des musiciens, puis montèrent dans la calèche des Malefoy qui les attendait devant l'église. Les autres se mirent d'accord pour aller vider une bière dans la taverne la plus proche.

-Alors, Harry, lança Fred, gouailleur, quand ils furent tous installés autour d'une grande table, qu'est-ce qui est le plus exaltant? Jouer en soliste avec l'orchestre, ou entendre interpréter une de tes compositions en public?

-Impossible de répondre à cette question..., dit brièvement Harry en rougissant, car Severus, assis en face de lui, lui faisait effrontément du pied sous la table.

-Qu'en pensez-vous, mon révérend..., commença George avant de plaquer une main sur sa bouche. Pardonnez-moi, professeur, j'avais oublié qu'il ne fallait plus vous appeler ainsi.

-Inutile de vous excuser, Weasley, grommela Severus. Même moi, j'ai du mal à m'y faire. Ce que j'en pense? Je ne sais pas comment Potter le vit, mais pour ma part, je déteste jouer de l'orgue avec un orchestre. Perché sur la tribune, je suis beaucoup trop loin pour voir et entendre ce qui se passe en bas, dans le choeur. Et suivre les gestes du chef dans un miroir n'a rien de confortable...

-Pourtant, vous avez magnifiquement joué, fit remarquer Ron, admiratif, un bras passé autour de la taille d'Hermione assise à ses côtés. Il n'y a eu aucun décalage. On vous suivait sans problème, vous êtes très rigoureux.

-C'est surtout parce que Dumbledore est un bon chef..., dit sobrement Severus avant de tremper les lèvres dans sa chope de bière.

Mais il se figea en sentant un pied se glisser entre ses jambes, remontant audacieusement le long de sa cuisse. Il jeta un coup d'oeil à Harry. Les joues du garçon étaient écarlates, son oeil brillait dangereusement. Severus sentit une vague de désir l'envahir. Heureusement, la conversation se poursuivait bon train. Finnigan, Thomas et Mac Millan sympathisaient activement avec les Weasley, à coup de blagues et autres plaisanteries d'un goût douteux, sous le regard indulgent, voire amusé de la jeune Granger.

-Tiens, Harry, lança soudain l'irlandais, faisant sursauter le jeune violoniste qui avait visiblement la tête ailleurs. Tu es au courant, pour Kitty et Matt?

-Heu...non, bredouilla l'interpellé qui s'accrochait des deux mains à la table. Qu'est-ce... qu'est-ce qui leur arrive?

-Tu ne sais pas qu'ils sont ensemble? Il paraît qu'ils vont se marier d'ici quelques semaines.

-Tu viens de me l'apprendre. J'en suis ravi pour eux. Hmpf....

-Oh... qu'est-ce que tu as, mon vieux ?, dit Ron en posant son autre bras sur les épaules de son ami. Tu es tout rouge. Un malaise? Trop d'émotions, ce soir...?

-Non, non, tout va bien..., souffla Harry en jetant à Severus un regard d'avertissement.

L'organiste cacha un sourire cruel dans sa chope de bière, sans retirer son pied pour autant.

-Alors, c'est vrai que tu nous quittes demain, pour une semaine, Harry?, s'inquiéta Fred. Où vas-tu?

Charitable, Severus ramena aussitôt son pied par terre. Harry avait besoin de toute sa tête pour répondre à cette question délicate. Le garçon lâcha une longue expiration avant de parler.

-Je pars à Bristol, avec Sss... le professeur Rogue, dit-il après s'être éclairci la voix. Un voyage de... d'investigation. Il s'agit de préparer le terrain pour de futurs concerts.

-Ah... Dommage que tu fasses ça pendant que nous sommes à Londres...

-Je sais bien. Mais plus on avance dans l'automne, plus les conditions de déplacement deviennent difficiles... C'est maintenant ou jamais. Surtout qu'il n'y a pas de concert programmé cette semaine...

-Potter tenait absolument à faire ce voyage..., grogna Severus d'un ton sinistre. J'ai pourtant tout fait pour l'en dissuader, mais il n'a rien voulu entendre.

Il tressaillit en sentant les assauts vengeurs du garçon reprendre de plus belle sous la table, de plus en plus osés. L'insolent le défiait ouvertement du regard, les yeux étincelants. Severus fut submergé d'une nouvelle bouffée de désir. Certes, il l'avait bien cherché, mais le sale gamin ne perdait rien pour attendre...

**o0o0o0o0o0o**

Ce fut Barty Croupton qui introduisit Harry auprès du Lord. Obséquieux, le secrétaire ouvrit la porte, le laissa passer, puis entra à son tour avec empressement.

Severus n'avait pas voulu pénétrer dans la pièce. Il avait sèchement décrété qu'il attendrait dans l'antichambre tout le temps que durerait l'entrevue entre Voldemort et le jeune Potter... Dobby lui avait apporté des boissons et de la lecture, mais l'organiste tendait l'oreille malgré lui, rongé par l'inquiétude.

De l'autre côté de la lourde porte, Harry découvrit le Lord, assis sur une imposante chaise à accoudoirs, au milieu du salon d'apparat.

Avant de s'arrêter sur le visage de l'aristocrate, son regard avait rapidement parcouru la pièce. Le garçon avait tressailli en découvrant le tableau du Saint Sébastien peint par Mulciber, isolé sur un mur dont il constituait le seul ornement. Le fauteuil du Lord, au lieu d'être orienté face à la porte, était tourné vers ce tableau. Mal à l'aise, le garçon se demanda si l'infirme passait ses journées à le contempler...

Croupton se diriga rapidement vers son maître et fit signe à Harry d'approcher. Le Lord le regardait de biais. Visiblement, il pouvait à peine mouvoir sa tête, aussi Harry vint-il se placer de face, à quelques pas de lui.

-Harry..., dit lord Voldemort d'une voix faible, mais cependant assurée. Tu es venu... je n'y croyais plus! Vraiment, je suis comblé!

Physiquement, l'homme ne semblait guère diminué. Les traits de son visage étaient toujours aussi aigus et réguliers, ses yeux noirs luisaient de ce même éclat vaguement rougeoyant, et il se tenait droit dans son fauteuil, grand, robuste, les épaules larges. Il était vêtu avec la même élégance recherchée qu'autrefois. A le voir ainsi, on aurait pu ignorer son état et le croire parfaitement valide.

-Comment vas-tu, mon garçon?, ajouta l'homme, sondant son visiteur de son regard pénétrant.

Le coeur battant d'une inexplicable appréhension, Harry déglutit.

-Je vais bien..., murmura-t-il. Et vous?

L'homme eut un mouvement de la main à peine perceptible.

-Eh bien... comme tu vois. J'essaye de faire bonne figure, dit-il avec un rictus. Mais parlons de toi. Ma vie à moi est devenue mortellement ennuyeuse et monotone. As-tu fait bon voyage?

-Oh oui... Nous avons eu un peu de pluie, mais rien de grave.

-Seul le pasteur t'a accompagné, n'est-ce pas?

Harry hocha la tête en signe d'assentiment.

-Il ne vient pas me saluer?

-Non. Il préfère attendre à côté.

-A sa guise, grogna le Lord en haussant un sourcil. Maintenant, dis-moi: où en es-tu, de ta carrière musicale?

-Je poursuis mes études de violon. J'ai joué récemment en soliste un concerto de Bach... A part ça, je compose de plus en plus, et grâce à Dumbledore, mes oeuvres commencent à être... un peu connues parmi les musiciens. Mon premier quatuor sera bientôt édité.

-Merveilleux..., souffla Voldemort après un silence. Es-tu heureux ?

-Oui...

-Tu m'en vois ravi, répondit l'homme en lâchant un soupir qui contredisait ses paroles. Et que devient ce cher révérend Rogue?

-En fait, il... il n'est plus révérend. Il a quitté l'Eglise.

-Oh, vraiment?, s'étonna le Lord en ouvrant de grands yeux. Et que fait-il dans la vie, à présent, à part te suivre partout à la trace?

-Il joue de l'orgue et enseigne à Poudlard...

-Je vois... Votre petite vie s'est bien organisée, selon vos désirs... Quoi de plus naturel? La récompense revient aux hommes méritants. C'est dans l'ordre des choses...

Le ton était empreint d'ironie et d'amertume. Harry ne répondit pas. Le Lord tourna les yeux vers son secrétaire.

-Barty, peux-tu donner à Harry le violon? Ensuite, tu nous laisseras seuls, si tu veux bien.

Le secrétaire s'inclina, avant d'aller chercher sur une table la boîte de violon que Harry connaissait. Il l'apporta au garçon qui s'en saisit. Puis il quitta la pièce, non sans s'être fendu d'une nouvelle révérence.

Harry posa la boîte sur le parquet. Un genou au sol, il l'ouvrit et en sortit l'instrument.

-Aurais-tu la bonté de me jouer quelque chose?, dit doucement le Lord.

Le garçon se releva, le violon à la main.

-Je vais jouer, répondit-il posément. Mais avant, j'aimerais... vous poser quelques questions.

Le Lord parut surpris.

-Des questions?... Mais bien sûr, mon garçon! Je t'écoute!

Harry passa une main nerveuse dans ses cheveux.

-Je voudrais..., commença-t-il, hésitant... que vous me disiez enfin la vérité, concernant la mort de mes parents.

L'expression du Lord se figea.

-La... la mort de tes parents? Que veux-tu savoir, au juste?

-Eh bien... je vous l'ai dit. La vérité. Vous seul pouvez me raconter la manière dont les choses se sont réellement passées, et le rôle que vous avez joué dans leur disparition. Ne vous inquiétez pas, quelles que soient vos révélations, rien ne sortira de cette pièce. Je n'ai nullement l'intention de vous dénoncer ou de vous poursuivre en justice.

-Harry..., dit le Lord avec lassitude, j'ai déjà répondu à tout cela, autrefois. Rien n'a changé depuis. Je ne sais rien de la mort de tes parents...

-Très bien, rétorqua le garçon en se baissant. Dans ce cas, je ne jouerai pas. Je vous laisse le violon, et je m'en vais. Définitivement.

Le garçon fit mine de vouloir ranger le Guarneri.

-Attends ! Je ne veux pas que tu partes. J'ai besoin de toi... tu m'as tellement manqué! Je veux t'entendre jouer...

Lentement, Harry se redressa et planta le regard dans les yeux noirs du Lord.

-Alors, dites-moi tout, lança-t-il fermement. C'est ma seule condition.

-Bien... si tu y tiens.

Il y eut un silence. L'homme avait baissé les yeux, fixant ses genoux. Harry pouvait sentir le combat qui se livrait en lui. Il devinait que le Lord n'avait, de sa vie, jamais cédé psychologiquement à qui que ce soit. Le goût âcre de la défaite lui était inconnu.

-Je ne connaissais pas tes parents, Harry, dit-il enfin doucement. Ton père, je l'avais à peine vu quand il était venu jouer pour moi, ce soir là où Pettigrew était malade et où il avait fallu le remplacer pour animer la réception que je donnais ici, à Manderley. Quant à ta mère, je ne l'ai jamais rencontrée... Elle devait être très belle... certainement une femme charmante et intelligente...

Le Lord marqua une pause. Il paraissait soudain vieux, fatigué. Brisé. Il releva lentement le regard pour rencontrer celui de son vis-à-vis.

-Le soir où ton père est venu ici, un drame s'est produit. Un de mes invités m'a provoqué sur un sujet sensible. Nous nous sommes disputés, et la dispute a tourné en affrontement violent. Il m'a menacé, et emporté par la colère, je l'ai tué d'un coup d'épée, sous les yeux de mes invités et des musiciens qui se trouvaient là. A part ton père, tous me connaissaient de longue date et n'étaient eux-mêmes pas des modèles de vertu. Aussi ne risquaient-ils pas de m'attirer des ennuis. Ton père, en revanche...

Encore une fois, l'homme s'interrompit et reprit son souffle. Quand il continua son récit, sa voix se réduisait à un murmure.

-...Ton père s'est enfui aussitôt, m'enlevant ainsi la possibilité de lui parler pour négocier avec lui. Tout laissait supposer qu'il souhaitait me dénoncer sans tarder à la police du comté. Pettigrew m'a révélé son lieu de résidence. Dès le lendemain matin, j'ai envoyé mes hommes là-bas, en mission... La suite, tu la connais...

Le silence s'imposa à nouveau. Le Lord dévisageait Harry qui, lui, fixait le sol, les cheveux dans les yeux.

-Et mon parrain, Sirius Black...?, souffla enfin le garçon d'une voix étranglée.

-Black? Il était ton parrain? Je ne le connaissais pas non plus. J'ai appris qu'il était sur mes traces, suite au décès de son meilleur ami James Potter. Je me suis alors arrangé avec un magistrat de mes connaissances, pour qu'on l'accuse d'un méfait qu'il n'avait pas commis. Il a été condamné, et on l'a jeté en prison pour quelques années. Puis, à sa sortie, il a voulu se mêler à nouveau de mes affaires. Il était coriace et rancunier... Dangereux. J'ai été obligé de le faire éliminer, lui aussi...

La colère et le dégoût soulevaient le coeur de Harry. Tout ce que le Lord venait de révéler, il le savait déjà, dans les grandes lignes. Mais le déni du Lord lui avait toujours laissé, malgré tout, un doute infime qui suffisait à lui rendre sa personne supportable. A présent, il n'y avait plus de doute possible, les faits étaient établis. C'était bien le Lord qui avait fait de lui un orphelin et lui avait arraché son parrain en recourant à un procédé infâme.

Il eut envie de jeter le violon à la figure de l'infirme. Il n'en fit rien, se contentant de rester silencieux, accablé de chagrin.

-Tu es choqué, Harry... ? Je t'ai avoué toute la vérité. N'est-ce pas ce que tu voulais?

Le garçon hocha la tête.

-L'intérêt que je t'ai porté ensuite était dû en partie au besoin que j'éprouvais de me racheter, en faisant de toi mon héritier. Hélas, je m'y suis mal pris. Je n'ai pas su te convaincre de la noblesse de mes intentions.

-La noblesse de vos intentions..., répéta Harry d'un ton amer.

-Oui, mon garçon. Je ne voulais que ton bien. Je le veux toujours. La preuve en est ce violon que tu as entre les mains. Il est à toi. Tu le garderas, en souvenir de moi.

-Pensez-vous que j'aie envie de conserver un souvenir de vous?, dit Harry durement.

-Je le souhaite de tout mon coeur.

-A vrai dire, je préfèrerais vous oublier, une bonne fois pour toutes.

-Je comprends, Harry. Mais tu ne m'oublieras pas. J'en suis certain. Toi et moi, nous sommes liés, que tu le veuilles ou non. Et ce violon sera là pour adoucir l'image que tu vas forcément garder de moi.

-L'image d'un homme qui a fait de ma vie un enfer..., siffla le garçon en relevant brusquement le menton.

-Tu exagères. Souviens-toi qu'il fut un temps où je t'ai également sauvé la vie. Et de toute façon, n'ai-je pas été amplement puni de mes méfaits?

Harry se tut quelques instants, considérant l'homme assis devant lui. Ce n'était plus qu'un corps inerte, incapable de se mettre sur pieds, impotent, humilié.

-Si vous avez été puni, murmura-t-il entre ses dents, c'est grâce au courage d'un de vos esclaves, qui a eu la force et la volonté de se dresser contre vous.

-Ah oui, Neville... Un bon garçon... un peu ingrat cependant, si on songe au fait que je l'ai soustrait autrefois au travail forcé, lui épargnant ainsi une mort précoce.

-Pour mieux abuser de lui ensuite!

-Tous les propriétaires de plantations agissent ainsi, Harry.

-Ca n'est pas une excuse.

-Tu es trop idéaliste. Mais c'est naturel, les jeunes gens sont ainsi. Avec l'expérience, ton jugement se tempèrera.

-Non. Je déteste l'idée même de l'esclavage. Mon avis ne changera jamais à ce sujet. A propos, vos autres esclaves... que vont-ils devenir, maintenant que vous ne pouvez plus traverser l'océan pour inspecter vos plantations? Allez-vous leur rendre la liberté?

-Tu n'y penses pas!, s'écria le Lord, offusqué. Non, c'est lord Lestrange qui va se charger de poursuivre l'activité, pour mon compte et le sien. Nous avons trouvé un arrangement avantageux pour les deux parties.

-Vous me dégoûtez!, cracha violemment Harry. Vous êtes seul, infirme, vous n'avez pas de famille à pourvoir... Vous possédez largement de quoi vivre dans l'abondance jusqu'à la fin de vos jours. Et malgré cela, vous allez continuer à traiter des centaines d'êtres humains comme des bêtes de somme, simplement pour faire du profit à bon compte!

-Il en a toujours été ainsi, mon garçon.

-Passerez-vous toute votre vie à profiter des autres? A les exploiter, les maltraiter, les torturer? Est-ce que vous n'éprouvez jamais aucun remords?

Visiblement secoué, le Lord resta coi quelques instants.

-Eh bien, dis-moi, que dois-je faire pour remonter dans ton estime, Harry, et gagner ton indulgence?, dit-il enfin d'un ton moins affirmé. Comment te convaincre que je désire avant tout me racheter à tes yeux?

-C'est très simple: libérez tous vos esclaves, et renoncez définitivement à la traite négrière, répondit froidement Harry. Si vous avez le courage d'agir ainsi, je commencerai à avoir un peu plus de considération pour vous, malgré tout le mal que vous m'avez fait.

-Mais... tu ne te rends pas compte, Harry, protesta le Lord. Je ne suis pas seul dans cette entreprise. Nombreux sont ceux qui tirent profit avec moi de l'exploitation de la canne à sucre.

-Peu importe. Déclarez officiellement que vous mettez fin à cette activité. Laissez vos acolytes se débrouiller sans vous. Ils ne sont sûrement pas sur la paille.

-Que feront les esclaves, livrés à eux-mêmes?

-Proposez leur de rester, mais versez leur un salaire décent en échange de leur travail. Et pour ceux qui voudront quitter la plantation, faites leur donner à chacun un petit pécule, qu'ils puissent s'établir à leur compte. Je suis sûr que vous êtes assez riche pour pouvoir vous le permettre.

-Mais...

-Si j'avais accepté d'être votre héritier, c'est ce que j'aurais fait immédiatement. Et vous n'auriez pas pu m'en empêcher!

-Harry...

-Promettez! Et je vous jouerai un morceau de violon.

Le Lord le regardait, éperdu. Imperturbable, Harry faisait sonner les cordes du bout des doigts, tournant les chevilles pour accorder l'instrument, tout en attendant la réponse de l'homme.

-Alors?, relança-t-il, impatient.

-Mes plantations, mes esclaves, mes revenus, en échange d'un morceau de violon?

-Exactement. C'est à prendre ou à laisser.

-Bien. Je promets..., souffla l'infirme après une ultime hésitation, un vague sourire errant sur ses lèvres.

-Une promesse ne me suffit pas. Faites venir votre secrétaire, et dictez lui une lettre certifiant que vous renoncez à tous vos droits sur vos esclaves. Je ne jouerai que lorsque ce sera fait.

-Tu es intraitable, s'étonna le Lord d'un ton admiratif. Je m'aperçois que tu aurais été extrêmement doué pour les affaires.

-Je préfère la musique, merci bien.

-Je m'en doute..., rit le Lord. Et moi, je te préfère musicien. Tiens, s'il te plaît, fais sonner cette clochette pour appeler Barty.

Harry alla vivement jusqu'à la table et agita la clochette. Un instant plus tard, Croupton apparaissait, l'oeil curieux. Le Lord lui ordonna d'apporter du papier et une plume. Le secrétaire s'exécuta, puis s'installa devant la table, prêt à écrire sous la dictée.

_-"Moi, lord Voldemort, déclare en ce jour du 11 septembre 1779 renoncer à mes droits sur tous les esclaves travaillant dans mes plantations des Caraïbes. Désormais, ces hommes et ces femmes ..."_

Abasourdi, Croupton écrivit les premiers mots sans rechigner, puis, n'y tenant plus, il leva sa plume.

-Mylord... vous êtes sûr que..., commença-t-il.

-Ne pose pas de question, Barty. Ecris, c'est tout ce qu'on te demande! Où en étais-je...? _"...Désormais, ces hommes et ces femmes toucheront un salaire leur permettant de subvenir à leurs besoins et seront libres de quitter mon domaine quand ils le désireront. Ne pas respecter cet engagement exposerait mes employés ainsi que moi-même à des poursuites judiciares. ", _conclut l'aristocrate. Voilà, Barty, tu n'as plus qu'à apposer mon sceau et faire porter cette lettre, en trois exemplaires, au procureur du roi. Il y mettra son cachet. **(2)**

-Je ne comprends pas, mylord.

-Ce décret doit recevoir l'approbation du procureur pour être valide, expliqua impatiemment l'aristocrate. Nous nous chargerons ensuite de le faire exécuter. Va, Barty. Pars dès aujourd'hui pour Londres. Je préfère que tu t'en charges toi-même. Ne t'inquiète pas, Dobby s'occupera très bien de moi en ton absence.

-Bbb... bien, maître, bafouilla Croupton, hagard, avant de quitter la pièce, les épaules basses.

-Voilà qui est fait, Harry, triompha le Lord. Es-tu satisfait?

En guise de réponse, Harry posa sans mot dire le violon sur son épaule, puis l'archet sur les cordes. Après un rapide accord de vérification, il se mit à jouer.

Il savait que le Lord aimait Bach. L'homme méritait une récompense, pour ses aveux, puis pour sa décision de renoncer à la traite négrière. Il prit une grande inspiration avant de se lancer à corps perdu dans la partita en mi majeur.

Il l'exécuta en entier de mémoire, sans interruption.

Il jouait avec autant de rigueur et de fougue que lors de ses concerts devant le public le plus prestigieux de la capitale. Le regard intense de l'infirme posé sur lui agissait comme un puissant stimulant. Il retrouva le plaisir qu'il avait ressenti quelques mois auparavant, quand le Lord l'avait écouté si attentivement, sous le toit de cette même demeure. Et une fois de plus, la beauté et la force de cette musique l'emportèrent dans leur tourbillon d'émotion, sans que sa technique en fût perturbée, bien au contraire.

Quand il eut fini, il se dressa devant le Lord, indécis, les pommettes rouges de l'effort qu'il venait de fournir.

- Hélas, je ne peux applaudir..., se désola l'aristocrate dans un souffle. Mes mains ne m'obéissent plus. Merci, Harry... C'était magnifique. Tu ne pouvais me faire plus plaisir. As-tu aimé jouer sur ce violon?

-Oui, reconnut le garçon. Il est superbe.

-Cela valait la peine de venir me rendre visite, n'est-ce pas?

Harry ne répondit pas, mais se baissa pour ranger le Guarneri dans sa boîte avec des gestes empreints de respect.

-J'ai encore une question à vous poser, dit-il en se relevant, regardant le Lord dans les yeux.

Le visage du Lord s'assombrit.

-Ne m'as-tu pas déjà suffisamment mis à l'épreuve, Harry?

-Dites-moi ce que vous avez fait de Cédric Diggory, et je vous laisserai en paix...

-Oh... Diggory? A quoi bon? Pourquoi vouloir encore me torturer? N'en as-tu pas déjà assez entendu?

-Soyez honnête jusqu'au bout avec moi. Vous me devez bien cela, me semble-t-il. Je ne vous dénoncerai pas, je vous l'ai dit.

-Diggory..., répéta le Lord, pensif. Ce garçon te détestait, Harry, en es-tu conscient?

-Oui, oui, je sais... Ca ne change rien à l'affaire. Qu'est-il devenu?

Voldemort ne répondit pas tout de suite.

-Je pourrais te mentir, Harry, dit-il enfin très bas, mais je veux être sincère vis-à-vis de toi. Le corps de Diggory est à Londres, au fond de la Tamise...

Les poings serrés, le garçon resta muet quelques secondes, avant de murmurer d'une voix enrouée: "Vous l'avez fait assassiner... parce qu'il vous gênait dans vos projets...Il en savait trop, n'est-ce pas?"

-C'est à peu près ça, en effet.

-Vous vous êtes servi de lui, avant de l'éliminer sans aucun scrupule.

Le Lord se contenta de soupirer, tapotant du bout du doigt l'accoudoir de son fauteuil.

-Promettez-moi encore une chose.

-N'attends pas que j'aille me livrer à la police, Harry...

-Ce n'est pas ce que je vous demande. Faites simplement parvenir une lettre, même anonyme, à sa famille, indiquant l'endroit où se trouve son corps... Qu'ils puissent au moins lui donner une sépulture et faire leur deuil... Actuellement, ils espèrent encore le retrouver!

-C'est trop risqué...

-Si vous ne le faites pas, je ne remettrai plus jamais les pieds ici!

-Bien, bien... il en sera fait comme tu le désires.

Harry s'écarta, marchant en cercle dans la pièce.

-Je vais devoir partir à présent, annonça-t-il en revenant se planter devant Voldemort.

-Comment? Tu n'es pas sérieux!, se récria ce dernier, scandalisé. Tu vas rester dormir ici, cette nuit. Nous nous reverrons encore aujourd'hui, et les jours prochains...

-Non, non, il faut que j'y aille, tout de suite. Peut-être reviendrai-je dans quelques temps.

L'expression impérieuse de l'aristocrate changea radicalement.

-Oh, Harry... tu m'abandonnes..., gémit-il, le regard implorant.

Le garçon se crispa.

-Estimez-vous heureux que je sois venu, et ne me demandez pas l'impossible.

-Alors, si c'est comme ça... si je ne dois plus te voir avant longtemps... approche, Harry. Je t'en prie...

Méfiant, le garçon se figea. Que voulait le Lord?

-Approche, s'il te plaît, insista l'homme. Tu n'as rien à craindre, je ne vais pas te manger. Oui, comme ça. Pose ce violon. Viens. Plus près....

Harry était tout contre le Lord à présent. Ses genoux touchaient les siens. Il avait déposé la boîte sur le sol et attendait.

-Penche-toi... Oui... laisse moi te regarder......, souffla le Lord, ses yeux noirs plongés dans ceux du jeune homme. Que tu es beau, mon Dieu... Jamais je ne serai rassasié de ta vue.

-Tom... je...

-Tu sais l'effet que tu me fais, quand tu joues du Bach... Inutile que je te décrive dans quel état je suis... Dire que je ne peux même pas lever le bras pour te toucher...

-...

-Embrasse-moi... Je veux sentir tes lèvres contre les miennes, avant que tu me quittes.

Le regard noir était intense, rougeoyant comme la braise. Hypnotisé, Harry faillit s'exécuter. Il pencha la tête, et sa bouche frôla celle de l'infirme, déjà entrouverte. Mais se ressaisissant de justesse, il se redressa.

-Non..., dit-il en posant simplement une main sur l'épaule de l'homme.

La contrariété et la frustration tordirent les traits du Lord.

-Pourquoi?, protesta-t-il avec mauvaise humeur. Quel mal cela peut-il te faire?

-Je ne veux pas, c'est tout.

-C'est à cause de ton pasteur, hein?

Sans répondre, le garçon pressa l'épaule de l'homme, puis retira sa main et s'écarta. Il ramassa la boîte de violon.

-Adieu, Tom..., dit-il doucement.

-Quand reviendras-tu?

-Je ne sais pas. Je vous écrirai.

-Surtout, n'oublie pas! J'attendrai tes lettres avec impatience. Et pour combler ma faim, je contemplerai nuit et jour ce Saint Sébastien, à défaut de te voir en chair et en os. Heureusement que ce pauvre Jack a fait de nombreux croquis de toi, avant de mourir. Il y a un carnet différent pour chaque jour de la semaine. Barty, Queudver ou Dobby tournent les pages devant mes yeux... Voici à quelle torture je suis condamné, en paiement de mes fautes...

La gorge serrée, Harry avait gagné la porte, la boîte de violon à la main. Avant d'ouvrir, il se tourna une dernière fois vers l'homme qui l'avait tant bien que mal suivi des yeux tandis qu'il s'éloignait, forçant la torsion de sa tête aussi loin qu'il le pouvait.

-Ecrivez-moi, vous aussi, lança-t-il. Adieu!

Et sur ces mots, il sortit.

**o0o0o0o0o**

-Tu es bien sombre, Harry...

Le garçon haussa les épaules.

-Difficile d'être gai, bougonna-t-il. Cette visite n'avait rien de très plaisant...

-C'est toi qui as insisté pour venir.

-Je ne le regrette pas.

Ils étaient attablés dans une auberge de Bristol pour le repas du soir, assis face à face. Au moment de quitter Manderley, quelques heures auparavant, ils s'étaient plus ou moins attendus à ce qu'on les retienne de force au chateau. Mais tout s'était bien passé. Le Lord avait respecté ses engagements. Malgré cela, Harry s'était montré taciturne, préoccupé, et Severus n'avait pas voulu le presser de questions. Aussi n'avaient-ils guère parlé depuis.

-Comment va ce cher Voldemort ?, dit Severus d'un ton dégagé.

-Mal. Il est incroyablement diminué.

-C'est ça qui te gêne? Qu'il ait perdu de sa superbe?

Harry leva les yeux, rivant son regard à celui de l'organiste.

-Je n'ai jamais aimé voir quelqu'un souffrir, murmura-t-il. Même si cette personne est un criminel ayant tué mes parents et mon parrain sans le moindre remords, et ayant par la suite honteusement abusé de moi...

Severus baissa les yeux et piqua un morceau de viande dans son écuelle.

-Es-tu parvenu à lui faire avouer ses fautes? A-t-il reconnu sa culpabilité?

-Oui. C'est bien lui qui a ordonné qu'on tue mes parents. Il a même avoué avoir assassiné Diggory.

-... Eh ben dis-donc...! Tu es très fort!... Sachant tout cela, tu vas le traîner en justice, je présume ?

-Non. Il n'a accepté de parler qu'au prix de mon silence.

-Evidemment... Le contraire eût été surprenant.

-De toute façon, il sera plus utile en restant vivant que condamné à la potence. Mieux vaut éviter que ses héritiers mettent la main sur sa fortune.

-Comment ça?

-Figure-toi qu'il m'a juré de libérer ses esclaves, et de payer un salaire à ceux qui voudront rester sur la plantation! Désormais, il ne pratiquera plus la traite négrière.

-Vraiment?, s'étonna Severus. C'est incroyable! Mais dis-moi, que lui as-tu promis, toi, en échange de tant de largesse de sa part?

-Rien. J'ai seulement accepté de lui jouer du violon.

-Oh... je vois. D'ailleurs, je t'ai entendu jouer, à travers la porte, c'était saisissant. Il faut admettre qu'il a eu droit à un magnifique concert. Mais est-ce tout ce qu'il a obtenu de toi? Cela signifierait qu'il a fortement réduit ses exigences.

-Il n'avait pas le choix. Tu sais, il n'a plus aucun moyen de pression sur moi. J'en ai moi, par contre, sur lui, et de très efficaces.

-Peut-on savoir lesquels?

-Hum... A l'en croire, sa seule raison de vivre est de m'entendre jouer du violon..., dit le garçon, embarrassé.

-Oh, que c'est romantique!, ricana Severus en lançant au garçon un regard mauvais... Il n'a pas exigé que tu joues tout nu, j'espère?

-Non..., s'esclaffa Harry, les joues soudain très rouges. De toute façon, j'aurais refusé...

-J'espère bien... Serais-tu devenu plus manipulateur encore qu'il ne l'est lui-même?

-J'ai retenu la leçon, Severus, susurra Harry en glissant son pied contre la jambe de son vis-à-vis.

-Et tu es sûr qu'il tiendra ses promesses de renoncer à la traite?

-Non, rien n'est acquis, reconnut Harry en haussant les épaules. Mais tout de même, il a rédigé un décret devant moi allant dans ce sens et l'a fait porter au procureur par son secrétaire. Et puis de toute façon, je m'assurerai personnellement qu'il tienne ses engagements.

-Tu m'impressionnes! Et as-tu l'intention d'obtenir autre chose de lui, par la suite?

-Bien sûr! Entre autres, je veux qu'il devienne un mécène de Poudlard.

Severus se mit à rire, et sa main effleura celle du garçon.

-Décidément, tu es redoutable... Mais cela signifie-t-il que tu vas devoir revenir le voir régulièrement?

-Je ne lui ai rien promis. Une fois par an me paraît une fréquence raisonnable.

-Espérons qu'il s'en contentera..., grimaça Severus. Pour finir, tu auras su retourner toute cette aventure à ton avantage...

-C'est de bonne guerre, n'est-ce pas?

-Mouais, tant que ta propre prestation se limite à jouer du violon une fois l'an pour notre nouveau bienfaiteur...

-Que veux-tu que je fasse d'autre? Il ne peut rien exiger de plus de ma part... Il est devenu parfaitement inoffensif.

-Si tu le dis..., soupira l'organiste. Mais tu n'as pas peur de ses héritiers indirects? Ne risquent-ils pas de vouloir t'éliminer, d'une manière ou d'une autre, toi qui le pousses à dilapider sa fortune?

Harry fronça les sourcils.

-Il faudra se méfier de sa nièce Bellatrix Lestrange, en effet..., admit-il sombrement. Elle ne me porte pas dans son coeur, et je crains qu'elle soit dangereuse... Je suis certain qu'elle nous tient pour responsables de l'accident de son oncle.

-Dois-je comprendre que tu vas au devant de nouveaux problèmes?

-Bah... la vie serait ennuyeuse, sinon, tu ne trouves pas?

-Je pensais que nous aurions enfin droit à un peu de tranquillité... Mais dis-moi, Harry... j'avais moi aussi une requête à te présenter.

L'oeil de Harry s'alluma.

-Oh... une requête? De quoi s'agit-il?

-Hum...J'aimerais..., commença Severus en se raclant la gorge... Que dirais-tu de venir vivre avec moi, Hampton Square? Mon appartement est modeste, mais...

La mâchoire du garçon tomba sous le coup de la surprise.

-Hein? Tu me proposes de...

-Oui...tu as bien compris. Veux-tu partager ma vie? A moins que tu préfères continuer à occuper ta petite chambre, à Poudlard?

-Oh non, comment peux-tu imaginer une chose pareille? J'en ai plus qu'assez, d'être constamment épié, surveillé... Vivre avec toi...? Je n'aurais jamais osé te le demander, ni même l'espérer...

-Alors, c'est d'accord?

-Bien sûr. Mais... tu as bien réfléchi? Tu n'as pas peur de te lasser de moi?... et le son de mon violon, jour et nuit, tu y as pensé?

-Me lasser de toi?, sourit Severus en se grattant la tête. Je sens que je suis déjà las, en effet... de plus, je ne supporte pas les miaulements du violon, surtout quand c'est toi qui les produis.

-Méchant bonhomme!

Severus enferma brusquement le mollet de Harry dans l'étau de ses jambes.

-Idiot! Comment peux-tu penser que je pourrais me lasser de toi?, chuchota-t-il tendrement. Est-ce que je te ferais cette proposition, sinon?

-Ben... je ne sais pas..., dit Harry en souriant à son tour d'un air innocent.

-Donc, tu viens t'installer chez moi.

-Ca m'en a tout l'air...

-Tu ne crains pas les racontars à notre sujet, si nous habitons ensemble?

-Alors là... Si tu savais comme je m'en moque!

-Parfait. Et si nous montions là-haut, dans la chambre, maintenant-tout-de-suite?

-Dans la chambre... tout de suite? Pour quoi faire?, questionna malicieusement Harry.

-Eh bien... Pour apprendre à vivre ensemble...

-Oh... cela s'apprend? De quelle manière?

-Je vous expliquerai cela, Mr Potter. C'est un long et fastidieux apprentissage, et je ne suis pas certain que vous ayez des dispositions...

Harry fit la moue.

-Je crains que non. Il va me falloir beaucoup d'entraînement... et un bon professeur, très patient...

-Je vais tout de suite vous faire passer un test... pour évaluer vos capacités.

Ils se regardèrent, les yeux brillants. La jambe de Harry appuyait avec insistance contre celle de Severus. Chacun sentait la chaleur de l'autre se diffuser dans son propre corps.

En se levant, le garçon laissa échapper un long soupir de bien-être. Cette fois, il pouvait donner raison à Severus. Désormais, _le pire était derrière lui .._.

Il ne pouvait en être autrement...

**FIN**

**(1) **Ok, je sais qu'au quatrième mois, la femme enceinte sent à peine le bébé bouger dans son ventre, mais bon... Luna a des sens hyper-développés, c'est bien connu, n'est-ce pas?^ ^

**(2)** Encore un pur délire de ma part...

**Et voilà... Je n'ai pas trop l'habitude des happy-end (ceux qui ont lu mes autres fics en savent quelque chose)... J'ai fait ce que j'ai pu, j'espère avoir réussi à mettre en veilleuse ma nature plutôt sombre et pessimiste...**

**Pour la dernière fois, j'attends vos réactions avec impatience, plus encore que d'habitude... Et je vous embrasse toutes et tous, inscrits et "anonymes", en vous remerciant d'avoir suivi jusqu'au bout les méandres de mon imagination assez tortueuse, il faut bien le reconnaître. Certains m'ont lâchée en chemin (ce qui m'a attristée, mais je les comprends^^), d'autres m'ont rejointe à mi-parcours... En tout cas, ce fut un immense plaisir d'écrire cette histoire et de lire vos commentaires tous plus passionnants les uns que les autres. J'ai aimé passer ce temps avec vous, même si j'ai été assez surprise (et déçue) de voir le nombre de reviews baisser sur les derniers chapitres, alors que celui des lecteurs augmentait considérablement... Tels sont les mystères (et les joies, hum...) de FFnet...**

**Un merci tout particulier aux reviewers fidèles et réguliers (ils (ou plutôt elles) se reconnaîtront, j'espère). C'est grâce à vous que cette histoire est arrivée à son terme, je vous en suis profondément reconnaissante.**

**Pour répondre aux reviews que les non-inscrits laisseront pour ce dernier chapitre (il y en aura bien quelques unes, hein...?), j'écrirai moi-même une review (j'essayerai de grouper un peu mes réponses, en une ou deux fois). Rendez-vous, donc, d'ici quelques jours, sur la ****page des reviews... **

**8 janvier 2010: Désormais, je répondrai aux reviews des non-inscrits sur ce forum:**

**(enlever les espaces là où j'en ai ajouté): http : // forum . fanfiction . net /topic/70174/21647358/1/#21647400**

**chixss: **Merci pour ta fidélité! Et voici le dernier chapitre. Biz! **Sophie: **Ah ha ha... Tes trois hypothèses sont bonnes (à quelques détails près), en ce qui concerne la lettre du Lord. Chapeau! -Je n'ai pas vu "Cartouche", mais tu me donnes bien envie. - Ecrire une autre fic "historique"? Ma foi... je ne sais pas. Pour l'instant, je n'ai pas d'idée. A vrai dire, j'adore le Moyen-âge, mais bon... Il faut aussi une intrigue costaud, alors... et mes batteries sont légèrement déchargées pour l'instant. Merci pour tout, bisous!! **Artémis: **J'aime beaucoup la comparaison que tu fais entre le Harry/Sev et le Harry/Tom. Dans le premier cas, Harry est en effet très actif, voire entreprenant, alors que dans le deuxième, il ne fait que subir, ce qui ne lui ressemble guère, hé hé hé... Merci de si bien comprendre mes intentions. A bientôt, ziboux! **Damedepique: **Oh la la, merci pour cette superbe review qui m'a fait rougir de plaisir! Tes éloges me vont droit au coeur. Je suis ravie de t'avoir donné l'impression de lire un roman. C'est une façon détournée pour moi de réaliser un vieux rêve d'enfant, même si ce n'est pas un "livre" sur papier, hélas ! J'espère à une autre fois, bises! **Hemelbaloo: **Tu aimes "mon" Severus? Moi aussi, j'avoue...^^ Et j'espère que cette fin te semblera aussi heureuse que tu le souhaitais. Merci pour cette review-surprise, bisous! **Marie la petite: **Ah, oui, je me doutais bien que tu n'imaginais pas Fudge derrière la porte, c'était une façon de te taquiner, hu hu hu...! Bon, et j'espère que tu ne seras pas déçue en lisant la lettre du Lord. Merci encore pour ta fidélité, que j'apprécie à sa juste valeur! Ciao! **Loan: **Ah, merci pour cette chouette review! Tout le monde attendait cette scène entre Harry et Sev? Vraiment? Hi hi hi... je reconnais vous avoir fait languir, niark (une réputation de reine de la frustration, ça se mérite!!)-Oui, tu as raison, Fudge et le séminariste auraient dû se montrer plus agressifs vis-à-vis de Sev et chercher à lui nuire. Mais je n'ai pas voulu développer cet aspect là de l'histoire, bien que cela eût pu être très intéressant. Mon thème principal était quand même le triangle Harry/ Voldemort/ Severus, et je ne voulais pas trop m'en écarter.-Les changements survenus en Drago te surprennent... en effet, ce n'est pas très crédible, mais bon... j'ai voulu être optimiste, sur ce coup là. Après tout, malgré son côté enfant-gâté, Drago a quand même souffert (il n'est pas reconnu en tant qu'artiste, il a fait de la prison à Bristol, etc...). Il a donc mûri, et je le crois capable d'évoluer dans le bon sens^^ , et rendre Luna heureuse, même s'il ne l'épouse pas tant que son père est vivant. Et puis la jeune fille n'aurait jamais eu son compte avec Neville, qui n'est pas attiré par les femmes (le Lord a laissé son empreinte) -Merci de m'encourager à écrire. Sincèrement, je ne sais pas ce que je vais faire. Pour l'instant, je n'ai pas d'idée (tout est passé dans cette fic). Plus tard, j'aimerais me lancer dans une histoire originale (un vrai roman!), mais je ne suis pas sûre d'en être capable!!-Je t'embrasse, merci pour tout!

**Bisous et merci à tous!**


End file.
